The Covenant, The Keeper, and The Promise: Book I
by ZeldaRubix
Summary: After the events of 'The Girl with the Green Hair,' Link and Saria's friendship continue with some unexpected twists and turns. Life isn't always what it seems and now that Link is king, that notion is going to be continually challenged all his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration: North and South the miniseries, and "Didn't We Almost Have it All?" by Whitney Houston.**

 **Author Note: This story takes place after TGwtGH. Saria is an adult in this story, if you would like to know how or why, read TGwtGH. If not, that's okay too. I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its copyrights. It is owned by Nintendo EDA. Enjoy. ~ZR~**

 **Special Out: This one is for the reader Amanda. I don't know if you'll read this, but I had you in mind when I started writing this.**

 **Word Count: 5,984**

* * *

The Covenant, The Keeper, and The Promise

Chapter 1

I remember.

I remember a time before all the responsibilities of adulthood. I remember being a young child running through the fields of Hyrule Forest and getting lost in the wonderment of it all. I remember a time when the greatest form of duty was simply assigning who would be 'it' in the next game of 'Find the Kokiri'. I remember the snows of the frosty bitter winters blanketing the evergreens of the forests, making them appear as ivory spears pointing towards the heavens. I remember the comfortable nights thwarting the cold days because of the fiery hearths at my or another Kokiri's home. We would congregate together nestled by the presence of the Deku Tree. My friends and I often used to sit together listening and embracing the guardian's warmth and wisdom.

I remembered it all.

However, that was many years ago, sixteen to be exact, and I was but a mere boy. Little did I realize my life was going to change forever shortly thereafter. My tenth year wasn't the normal coming of age rite that most children that age would undergo. My experience was quite extraordinary. To keep my explanation brief I will forego the unnecessary details. It all began one day when I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree. It was a day that started like any other day. However, on that day I was expected to garner a fairy, my fairy. I had been looking forward to my initiation for many weeks, I was more than ready. Nevertheless, when I was brought forth, I saw that the great spirit of the forest was gravely ill. It was a unprecedented and astonishing set of circumstances. However, since I bore witness to the incident, I was commissioned to make him well again. So, like any good Kokiri, I went forth and did what I was told. Even though I was eager, I had no idea what I was in for. Notwithstanding that fact, I did my duty with no questions asked. The Deku Tree was like a father to me, and if his life was in danger, then all the Kokiris' lives were in danger. Even so, I went inside the hallowed tree, I vanquished the monster causing the sickness, and prevailed in the end... but there was a cost. There was a great cost. With that first outing, it was only the beginning. I had no idea what was yet in store for me.

After freeing the Deku Tree, the great guardian sat me down and told me the story of my history, my true history. I found out then that I was a Hylian, not a Kokiri. I found out I had been blessed by the goddess Farore and was imbued with the Triforce of Courage. My heroism was not simply with the convenience of mere luck or happenstance. After learning of my past, I was commissioned from that moment forward to save the world, to save the kingdom, to save everyone. That entailed not living in the confines of the forest any longer. Needless to say I was beyond astonished upon hearing all this news, but it all made sense to me in the end why I was so different from the other Kokiri. However, I wasn't going to let my astonishment stop me. I was going to do my duty like any respectable Hylian, and I did. I was young, a boy of only ten years, but bravery was bravery, and I was not going to let Hyrule down.

After a leap in time of seven years, I proved victorious when I fought an evil creature named Ganon. However, I wasn't alone in that defeat. I had the aide of an infallible princess by the name of Zelda. I couldn't even begin to explain how important that woman was to the kingdom of Hyrule, and later how she became important to me personally. She was the sage, the prefector, the princess, and jewel of the royal family. Zelda undoubtedly could be called perfect. Every action she took was for a very specific reason, she lived and breathed Hyrule.

The aforementioned battle was nine years ago when I was age seventeen. With Ganondorf gone and the kingdom now back in times of peace, the princess who aided me then became my wife and queen, which in turn made me Hyrule's new king. I never imagined such a life for myself, but then again one could never assume who would be his future bedfellow. In short, not everything in life was what it seemed, or at times what we wanted it to be. I state this because the picture of perfection of the queen and I wasn't so perfect. In fact, I would be so bold to say that it was a cleverly disguised ruse. However, it was one I was willing to partake in it to keep Hyrule safe… even if it meant giving up the woman I truly loved.

That was a pretty distinguished pivot in the conversation.

Speaking of such, included in my past memories were those of a very dear friend, a girl with the most beautiful emerald green hair I ever beheld. Her name was Saria and she was truly someone special. I couldn't rightly espouse all the wonderful qualities about her, but her kindness and self sacrificing spirit were two things I admired about her very much. At ten I didn't rightly know what love was, I was only a child, but I felt it when I had to leave the forest that fateful day and she couldn't come with me. She gave me her ocarina and told me to never forget her. I never did, and even after seven years of slumber, I still remembered her. I realized then it was because I loved her. I loved her then and I loved her still. However, as fate would have it, Saria awoken as the Forest Sage at that time. She was given the responsibility to be one of the protectors of the Sacred Realm. Due to such an outcome, I never got the opportunity to tell her I was in love with her, nor did I think it would be deemed proper to tell her I loved because of her duty. There was also the issue of our lineage that acted as another barrier. I was a Hylian and she was a Kokiri. It just could never be, and I had to move on.

In any such case, a mysterious set of circumstances that dated back over a year, led Saria back into my life. It began interestingly enough when I met her to tailor some clothes for me for my wedding. She worked in a dress shop in Kakariko Village. She looked nothing like the young Kokiri from my childhood. Instead, she was this stunningly beautiful Hylian with emerald green hair and bright blue eyes. I was completely taken aback at her beauty, but it wasn't that that made me feel drawn to her. I felt this haunting familiarity with some of the things she said and did in that first meeting. I remember staring at her and marveling at her smile. I told myself then: "If Saria were a Hylian, she would look just like this." At first, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but over time she indeed proved to be the same Saria I grew up with in the forest… she was just all Hylian now.

I liked her all Hylian.

At the time it seemed like good fortune for me. The circumstance was too good to be true. Just in a previous instance before making her reacquaintance, I was thinking about Saria and wondered how she was fairing in the Sacred Realm. Truthfully, it turned out she wasn't doing so well. She had some heartfelt issues she needed to resolve… issues involving me. When I first saw her, I was in shock and awe of her, but I wasn't yet convinced of who she was. At the time, her past was a mystery. Her true line of work was a mystery. Everything about her seemed to be a mystery. Even so, it didn't take long for me to figure out who she truly was. However, again as fate would have it, I simply couldn't be with her. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. The circumstances were too complicated. However, I wasn't going to lie, I _still_ wanted to be with her. I loved her to this day, but unfortunately life had a different destiny for me.

Currently I was on my way to Ordon Village. Ordon Village was a newly excavated town that I recently discovered a little over a year ago. I wasn't claiming ownership of its discovery. I still had no idea who had done that, but the town was now a small farming community. At its inception, the area was a mystery, a ploy put into place by the late King Daphnes. Needless to say, there were a great many secrets in that village. The former king made sure to conceal its true concordance, but when thinking about the former king I paused.

 _Daphnes,_ I thought

There was so much I recalled about him. He was a complicated man I remember not initially liking. He was always at odds with me regarding the decisions I made when I was his appointed knight. I could understand him better now as a king, but Daphnes was controlling to a fault. However, at his untimely death I finally understood why he acted the way he did. He wasn't the tyrant I thought him to be, but rather, he was a man with _many many many_ secrets. I found it hard to dislike him once I understood the gravity of his reasoning. Now with me being king, I could empathize with him.

 _Rest in peace sire..._ I thought.

In the context of rulership, this first month was a whirlwind for me as a monarch. Understanding court life and all it entailed was an education in and of itself. Zelda helped get me up to speed, but ultimately the heavy decision making was mine. Everyone had high hopes for me, being the hero and all, but I wasn't so certain this political life was my forte. Even so, whether I wanted it or not, it was mine to commission and receive. I was now the king. King Link… who would have ever thought? Who would have believed a boy from the forest would be sitting on the throne of Hyrule? Not me, the last person to deduce this was me.

Anyway, assimilation of politics wasn't my natural barter, but I was a quick learner. I realized there were a great deal of vipers and swine in the court. I was working systematically to relieve them of their so called 'service', but it was a work in progress. Some were more clever than I gave them credit for and I already had a few enemies vying for me. I needed to be careful, but overall I had the backing of most of the people, and even a great deal of the court. It was just a few who were proving to be problematic. However, I suppose every king had their share of enemies.

 _I'll need to develop a more ratified strategy,_ I thought.

I stroked Epona's mane as I contemplated all this. She was my trusted horse whom I had for years, and I guided her deeper into the forests. She was probably my most loyal companion. No one had my back like my impeccable Epona. I had her as my steed since I was ten, but our union seemed like a lifetime ago. Even so, she was here with me now. Also too, regarding my recent departure from the castle, I had to maneuver very slyly to get away and be alone for this journey. A king was always supposed to have a guard or knight with him to protect him. I found it bothersome, but I understood the concern. If I were assassinated there would be social upheaval of the worst kind. There was no telling what the consequences of my actions could bring. However, it was a risk I was willing to take because of a promise I made.

A couple months ago Saria informed me she was getting married to a young doctor by the name of Ralph. I had my misgivings regarding their union, but I wanted her to be happy. In short, she invited me to her wedding and I promised her I would attend. I didn't care if I was king, I wasn't going to miss my best friend's wedding. The secrecy on my part was more than necessary in order for me to get away, but I did have to bribe my steward so he would vouch for my absence. I told him to make up anything that didn't sound too crazy. As for Zelda, I informed her I would be gone for a few hours. It wasn't the most kosher exit, but she and I didn't have the most kosher relationship. I wasn't going to get into that now, all it did was frustrate me.

I finally made it to the back of the forest where a bridge suspended in midair was waiting. I paused, dismounted Epona, then passed, remembering well the circumstances that led me here the first time in the past. I proceeded across when the lights in the distance gave evidence to a festival going on. I hooded myself so as not to be recognized. That last thing I wanted to be was a distraction on Saria's big day, and a king attending a wedding was a huge distraction.

Even so, I made quick work of the bridge and continued down the road to the impasse at the end. The trees in this area were magnificent, even at night. There was a kind of ethereal light that shined through from the canopy above, and I almost missed the beautiful spring resting in an alcove to the side. How could I have overlooked something so beautiful the first time I came through here? I needed to stop having such a one track mind, but tonight wasn't the night for it. I admired the spring for a moment longer and then continued on my way down the path. In the satchel I was carrying, I had Saria's wedding present and I wanted to make sure she got it before the ceremony. She told me the ceremony started promptly at seven; it was about half past six now. I quickened my pace as the lantern lights brightened in the distance.

When I went inside the main village, the entire square was decorated for the wedding. At the center was a small white chapel with some fabric material called tool and white flowers all wrapped around it, the centerpiece beckoned out to two rows of seats on both sides of the chapel. There were double rows on both sides. In the center walkway was a white carpet leading all the way to the back where I was standing. To the side was a pretty sizeable cake, decorated in white frosting, sitting on a table with flowers, plates, and goblets. For a humble setting, it looked pretty nice. It was my kind of venue.

I skimmed the area and caught sight of a sign in book for well wishers, but I was more interested in the person moderating it. They could possibly direct me to the Saria's quarters. I made that my first destination and walked over to the young man, then cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Excuse me," I said quietly, not wanting to bring any undue attention to myself.

The young man turned immediately and I made sure my hood was secured.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

I wanted to be as prompt as possible.

"Can you direct me to the bride's cabin?" I asked.

He grinned at me after giving me a quick once.

"Can I ask who's calling sir?" he asked.

I grinned myself.

"An old friend," I replied.

He raised a brow at how I said that.

"An old friend huh?" he asked with a hint of suspicion.

I nodded.

"That's right," I replied.

He raised a brow.

"You do realize she's getting married tonight right?" he joked. "Don't let the groom catch you... 'old friend'. You might have more than you bargained for."

I looked at him surprised, but then chuckled at his jest. He was more right than he knew.

"I'll be careful," I promised.

He then gestured for me to follow him.

"Right this way sir," he said to me.

He started down a path and I followed after him, making sure to keep my head covered. Around the short walkway, we stopped at a modest cottage and the gentleman escorting me knocked softly on the door. There was a delayed response.

"Who is it?" a female voice called back.

"It's me," the young man called back.

I raised a brow perplexed, because the girl didn't sound at all like Saria, but I remained silent. Soon after the door opened, and the woman speaking wasn't Saria but someone else. She could have possibly been a bridesmaid. She was dressed in a dark blue dress, her blonde hair was up, and she was quite pretty. In fact, she looked a little like the bridegroom.

 _His sister perhaps?_ I thought.

She groaned at the message bringer.

"Pinkerton what are you doing here?" she snapped. "You know Saria is nervous already! The ceremony starts in less than thirty minutes!"

Pinkerton raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry," he quickly apologized, "but the bride has another well wisher."

The blonde quickly cut her eyes to me and raised a brow.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Saria isn't seeing anyone right now."

She was pretty straight forward.

I needed to appeal to her sensibilities as it were.

"I apologize," I began, "but I've known the bride since we were children. I just wanted to wish her well before the ceremony started."

She quickly gave me a suspicious once over.

"You can do that later," she stated.

I shrugged.

"I realize that, but I'd like to do it now," I said.

She looked slightly taken aback with my counter.

"You still didn't give me your name," she said.

I hesitated, not sure I wanted to go about this in this way. I didn't want to say my name and then cause mayhem to erupt throughout the wedding party. I had to think quickly.

"Can you just tell her… Mr. Killjoy is here?" I asked.

The young lady gave me a cocked eyed stare just then.

"What?" she said confused.

I cleared my throat again.

"Tell her Mr. Killjoy is here," I said.

The blonde looked to Pinkerton like he brought a mad man to their door, but at my request she went inside and did as I asked anyway. I listened from the outside.

"Hey Sar, there's some weirdo in a hood wanting to see you," she told her, "he says his name is Mr. Killjoy."

There was a brief pause, but I could only imagine Saria's face.

"Mr. Killjoy?" she repeated.

The blonde encouraged Saria's instant cynicism.

"Yep, that's what I said," she replied, "he sounds crazy."

There was another brief pause.

"Mr. Killjoy?" Saria said once again, but soon the realization finally hit her. "Oh my goddess! Wait a minute, what?! Mr. Killjoy!"

With that, I immediately heard some scuttling from the inside of the cabin and soon Saria hurried to the door. Her eyes were wide when she saw me and I was taken aback with how incredibly beautiful she looked. I mean seriously, she looked stunning. The blonde, now behind her, was also taken aback at Saria's reaction. Pinkerton too then turned back around to look at me. I kept my eyes on Saria.

"Hello," I said quietly with a grin.

Saria placed both her hands over her heart and smiled a huge smile.

"Hello," she replied quietly herself.

Pinkerton and the blonde were still looking at the both of us slightly off kilter. Saria's reaction was probably something they weren't expecting.

"Uh…" the blonde started, "you two know each other?"

Saria nodded, then turned around and looked at the young woman.

"He's a dear friend," she explained, "we grew up together."

The blonde then darted her eyes back to me.

"You grew up together?" she repeated cynically.

Saria nodded.

"Yes," she replied.

A look of concern spread across the blonde's face.

"Does… Ralph know him?" she asked cautiously.

Saria gave her an offhanded look.

"Of course he does," she said, "he was the one who formally invited him."

The blonde grunted.

"I don't remember a 'Mr. Killjoy' on the invitation list," she said.

Saria groaned.

"Well you don't have to because I do," she replied, "now get going for a moment, I want to speak with Mr. Killjoy alone."

I raised a brow, not sure that was a good idea after all that was happening.

"Uh…" I was going to interject, but found no words.

The blonde apparently shared my thought process.

"Saria…" she trailed, "the wedding starts in less than half an hour."

Saria placed her hands on her hips.

"And we're wasting time standing here discussing this," she countered.

The blonde looked at her surprised.

"Saria-" she tried.

"Ten minutes Gertrude," Saria interrupted, "just give me ten minutes, please Gerty."

The now known Gertrude was still hesitant and glanced over at me with open suspicion. I merely glanced back and tried to be as low key as possible.

"Fine," she said, "ten minutes, but Ralph better know about this!"

With that, Gertrude exited the cabin, but not before giving me another snide look.

 _That has to be Ralph's sister,_ I thought, and stepped out of her way.

Pinkerton too gave me the side eye before following Gertrude. I turned my attention back to Saria who was now gesturing for me to hurry inside. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, she always had that kind of affect on me. I walked up the three steps into the cabin and she quickly closed the door behind us. I was finally able to remove my hood and she clasped her hands together excitedly.

"I can't believe you're here," she said, "I'm so glad you could come."

I smiled at her, and now in the light of the room I got a full view of her in her dress. She looked magnificent with her classic silk white gown and her hair was up in bun surrounded by white flowers. It was simple, but very elegant. She looked so perfect.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything in the world," I said.

She seemed so happy I said that.

"Thank you so much for saying so," she replied.

I was quiet for a second and gave her a quick once over, then thought back to Gertrude a moment ago.

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble with your friend," I said, "that wasn't my intention."

Saria fanned the concern off.

"That was Gertrude and she's Ralph's sister," she explained, "I wouldn't expect her to be any other way when a handsome man comes knocking."

I chuckled with the way she said that.

"A handsome man visiting a beautiful woman," I added, "I guess that is a deadly combination."

Saria looked to the ground and blushed at my compliment. That was still her signature characteristic. She still blushed.

"I guess," she said, then fell silent.

The silence occupied both our ends for a moment and there was so much unspoken candor there. However, I didn't come here wanting to be a burden and make her think about the past too much. What could have been could have been wonderful, it just wasn't to be. I'd rather have her as she is now in some capacity than not at all. I simply wanted to wish her well and hoped her wedding turned out to be the happy occasion she always wanted it to be. I decided to change the subject.

"I got you something," I said, remembering the present.

Saria looked at me surprised.

"You didn't have to," she said.

I thought nothing of that.

"I'm aware of that, but I wanted to," I said, "it's your wedding."

Afterwards, I opened my satchel and pulled out a silk wrapped box. She took the gift hesitantly and I had a feeling she was going to love it when she saw it. She was twiddling with the box for a moment.

"Can I open it now?" she asked.

I nodded.

"That's the whole idea," I said.

She paused for only an instant, then quickly went to open the box. She made quick work of the wrapping and when she took off the lid, she held her hand over her mouth in complete surprise.

"Oh my goddess!" she whispered.

That was the reaction I was hoping for. In the box was a green onxy ocarina. I remember her having one once before, but I wasn't sure she kept it. This one I had especially made for tonight with her name engraved on it. It was the least I could do for all the wonderful memories she and I had together. Even so, when Saria looked up there were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

My smile faded a little when I looked back at the gift. I wanted so much for us and it just seemed so unfair that it wasn't me waiting for her outside. I should have been that groom. However, I wasn't going to do that to her. I wasn't going to take this moment away from her by dumping my feelings on her and making her have to deal with that while she still had to say 'I do' to Ralph. That wouldn't be fair. I would just keep my empty words to myself. Words meant nothing if there wasn't something to be done about them.

"You're welcome," was all I said in reply.

She swallowed hard just then and she set the gift down on her dresser. Afterwards, she came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tight. I hugged her back, but I knew I couldn't prolong this. I didn't want to slip and say something I couldn't take back.

"Link…" she whispered as she started to sob gently.

I took in a deep sigh and closed my eyes.

"Hey," I said softly, "don't cry, everyone's expecting you to look sensational. You don't want a tear stained face on your wedding day."

Saria was silent for a moment, then pulled back and looked up at me.

"No…" she replied, "I suppose not."

I stared into her eyes and I had to will myself to be strong for the both of us.

"Exactly," I said, "you've got to go out there and be the most beautiful bride any man's ever seen."

She stared intensely into my eyes when I said that. She reached up and caressed my cheek just then.

"Even to you?"she whispered.

I didn't reply to that, and she let her fingers linger on my chin.

"Link…" she whispered, "I lo-"

"I want you to be happy Sar," I interrupted, knowing what she was going to say, "and you can only have that with Ralph."

Saria clamped her mouth shut in that instant and stepped back after hearing me say that. She fidgeted with her fingers indecisively, then wiped her face of her tears.

"You're right," she said finally, "you're right."

She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me. I looked at her and hated this for us as much as she hated denying herself. It just wasn't fair.

"Of course I'm right," I tried to joke.

It didn't seem to work.

Saria walked back over to her dresser and sat back down. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, then looked to me.

"Are you staying for the ceremony?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes I am," I replied.

She seemed pleased to hear that.

"Good," she said, "then you better get to your seat, the show starts soon."

I stared at her for a long time with how she worded that.

The show?

 _I guess we all have to wear masks now,_ I thought.

"I better," was all I said in reply.

She closed her eyes, then looked at her reflection again. It was best in that moment I took my leave. This was only getting harder the more I stood here. With that, I turned and headed for the exit, but before I left I turned and looked at her once more and saw that she was staring at me through the mirror. Her eyes were once again filled with tears, but she quickly cut her gaze and looked away when I caught her.

 _Please Saria,_ I thought, _for both our sakes._

I decided not to linger any longer and placed my hood back over my head. I left her cabin and paused before heading back to the main square. As I exited, I caught Pinkerton and Gertrude staring at me from a nearby cabin across the way. It seemed like I couldn't stay above suspicion for very long. It was no matter. I chose to ignore them and headed for the main square anyway. I wasn't going to ruin Saria's night. When I got back to the main square, I engaged a few eyes when they looked at me regarding my attire. Who wore a hood at night at a wedding? However, I couldn't worry about their inquiring faces, I took a seat in the back and hoped not to be noticed any longer. It seemed to have the desired effect.

Anyway, standing near the chapel now was Ralph, and boy was he a handsome fellow. His golden blonde hair shined even in the moonlight, he had a chiseled face and an almost too perfect of a pair of sky blue eyes. I could see why Saria liked him. I could also see them having some beautiful children together as well. I remember meeting Ralph last year and he seemed like such a decent, kind young man. He was a doctor now and he came from a simple, but loving family. That was just what Saria needed. She needed a man who was stable and would take good care of her. She had already been through too much not to have that.

A moment later, the live quintet strung their instruments. The ceremony was about to start. I looked over at Ralph and he was happy, but he looked nervous. I couldn't say I blamed him. What man wouldn't be? It was a huge commitment to live by. I remember my wedding day, and goddesses it was nerve racking. Zelda looked like the goddess incarnate in her white dress and veil. There couldn't have been a more perfect looking creature in creation that day, but I was nervous as hell. Those 'I dos' meant I was accepting the kingship and was swearing sovereignty and allegiance to Hyrule. Daphnes was right when he mentioned it being destiny. It certainly seemed that way.

The music then started playing a lovely Ordonian jig as the ring bearer and flower girl both walked down the aisle. They were adorable, as the little girl was throwing out too many rose petals at once, and the little boy seemed to be running to give Ralph the ring. A few chuckled at his antics, but at least he was trying. Next were the two groomsmen and the bride's maids. I noticed Gertrude look my way as she walked by. Hopefully she would forget all about me and focus on her brother since this was his day. Anyway, there was a quick change up in the music when Saria finally made her appearance. Everyone turned, including me, and had their eyes glued to the beautiful bride... and she was beautiful. She was now wearing her veil and the old man she traveled to Hyrule with a few years ago, gramps as she called him, was giving her away.

I grinned when I saw the old man. He wasn't very fond of me as I recall, and I couldn't say I blamed him considering the circumstances. However, I was glad he was still around to give Saria the honor she deserved. She had no family outside the Kokiri Forest. She was like a granddaughter to him, and she was marrying someone he approved. I remembered the time he scolded me when he thought I had ill intentions with Saria. He told me 'not to play with her heart'. I guess that didn't work out very well. Even so, Saria and the old man started the slow walk down the aisle, until she was finally given away to Ralph waiting for her at the other end. Ralph looked beyond excited when Saria stood opposite of him. I even saw him mouth 'You look amazing,' and she did… she really did.

The ceremony then commenced and the rest was history. I sat there and watched another man marry the woman I loved, but was powerless to do anything about. Even though I was king, there was very little I could do in her regard. And when the lovely couple walked by, I pretended to be happy for them and clapped like everyone else. I gave them their due congratulations the way any decent person would.

I put on the face.

I put on the mask.

Once the ceremony was over I hurried to take my leave, knowing I couldn't stay and socialize. I caught a glimpse of Saria before I left and saw she was looking for me. I gave her a parting smile and nod, then took my leave. That was all I could do to retain my pride. Even so, this was my opening effigy to the promise I made to her over a year ago. I wasn't sure how these coming years were going to work out. Maybe they would be good. Maybe they would be bad. Maybe they would be nothing special at all. I wasn't sure, I would just have to live them and wait and see. However, at least I saw Saria get married... at least I saw her attempt to be happy.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspiration: Vlad Dracula, and introspection.**

 **Shout Outs: ZedSaid, and SuccessfulFailure thanks for reading.**

 **Author's Note: These introductory chapters may be a bit shorter than what I usually write, but I want to make sure everything builds properly.**

 **Word Count: 5,091**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hyrule Castle

There was something to be said about the prestige and beauty of Hyrule Castle. I remember coming here as a child and being in awe. Little did I realize I was going to be the future keeper of its gates. In any such case, currently it was dawn and I was standing out on the terrace looking out at the horizon. It was a beautiful frosty morning, with the spires of the castle piercing the heavens. I often came out here when I wanted to contemplate deeply or be alone, not that privacy was a real caveat given. All I had to do was look around to see the guards stationed on the towers to know I was never alone. It was the proverbial fishbowl on a grander scale. Last night when I got home, I had to take the secret passageway into my and Zelda's chamber just so I wouldn't be seen. When I arrived, she was up waiting for me like any dutiful wife. I didn't have much to say, but I thanked her for having the bed prepared for me. It was tough for me to properly deduce what I thought of my marriage.

It was complicated.

Even now I knew Zelda was watching, waiting for me to come back inside and start our duties for the day. Zelda was the kind of woman that was very pragmatic. She didn't do things without thoroughly thinking them through first. That was probably her biggest asset while also being her biggest vice. However, her wisdom in why she did things was unmatched. It was never a tit for tat trivial circumstance with her. She always looked at the broader picture. She looked at the kingdom's interests over her own and made her decisions accordingly. It was more of a patrilineal trait, but considering she had been honed and raised by her father, King Daphnes, I wasn't surprised. Admittedly, it was one of the reasons why she was so affective in helping me on my quest.

Needless to say, as time went on, I had to live with some of her 'the kingdom comes first' decisions, but I was slowly learning to accept them. I understood she was a woman who generally got what she wanted, but not just for the sake of merely wanting them. There was always a reason behind her desires, and for years she wanted me. Now she had me. I was here, I was hers, and now I was king… just how she desired it. We had been married for two months now and I tried not to be bitter about it, so it was best for me not to think of it. I just learned to accept what was given to me and realized that things could be much worse.

As I contemplated this, I took one last look at the skyline before returning inside to my room where life was waiting for me. I took in one last deep breath and realized how much I already missed riding on the open fields on my Epona. When I closed the terrace door, I was unsurprised to find Zelda awake and getting ready for the day. She usually awakened at dawn around the same time as me, but today she paid special attention to getting up early. She told me the other night she had an important ritual to prep for. She couldn't really go into specifics about it, but she said it was important for every princess who earned the right of the queen-ship to go through it. I understood her logic.

Presently, Zelda was sitting at the large vanity mirror that occupied the western most wall of the bed chamber. Speaking of which, the room was quite commodious for a bed chamber, with a grand divan at the center of the north wall and an ornate mural overlooking it. There was also an anteroom connected to it, where the bathtub and the artificial hot spring exfoliator resided. I often wondered in the past how Zelda had such perfect skin and now I knew why. Her beauty treatments were legendary, and though we had our disagreements, I appreciated how much effort she put into her role as my wife.

I would never not give Zelda her rightful due. She was the most beautiful creature ever to grace these hallowed halls. Even as I looked at her now, her strawberry blonde hair just fell down her back in these soft lovely waves, and her creamy beige skin was without blemish. Her silhouette was slender but curvy, and I appreciated those curves very much. Those blue eyes of hers were both mysterious and haunting in that perfectly etched face she conveyed. She looked like a living breathing goddess walking among mortals. It was easy to see why she captured the hearts of most of the men in her company… she even had mine for a little while too.

I could never speak enough about all the good she had done for Hyrule and for her people. She nearly sacrificed her own life when she aided and abetted me on my quest. I was always going to be grateful to her for her sense of duty and service. I respected that about her. I even loved that about her, and it was that love that kept me from being openly acrimonious. I had to look for the good in this marriage in order to deal with it. However, even though giving her her due was necessary, the truth was Zelda and I were worlds apart in how we wanted to protect Hyrule. She had her way and I had mine, and if it were up to me, I would be free living a much simpler life. But alas, it was not to be. It simply… was not to be. There was a potent honesty in my reflection that often beckoned me to do it more, or maybe I just thought that way because I preferred being to myself these days. In either case, it was a short lived activity.

When I re-entered the room, Zelda turned and stood. Afterwards, she curtsied slightly and smiled at me. I told her she didn't have to approach me in such a fashion. I was her husband, not a divinity, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Good morning my love," she greeted in her serene voice, "did you sleep well?"

I walked over to the table and picked up some correspondence delivered the previous night before I answered her.

"I slept alright," I replied.

She walked over to me just then.

"That's good," she said, "how was the wedding?" she asked quietly.

I paused before I answered, forgetting for a moment I told her about it.

"It was nice," I said simply.

She nodded.

"I see," she said, "did… did the bride look happy?"

I took in a deep sigh and nodded. I wanted to keep this brief.

"Yes, she did," I replied.

Zelda nodded again.

"Well, I'm glad you got to attend," she said, "I'm sure Saria was happy to see you."

I didn't have much to say regarding that.

"Thank you," was all I said in reply.

Afterwards, there was a brief silence between us before she broke it again.

"Would you like me to have some breakfast brought for you?" she asked.

I continued going through the mail and shook my head no, then raised a brow at a letterhead that caught my attention.

 _What's this all about?_ I wondered.

"Prince Leonhart?" I muttered.

Zelda grinned at my utterance.

"Oh that's right," she started, "I forgot to tell you, his highness requested a visit to the castle in the next couple months to congratulate us on our marriage."

I took in another deep sigh clearly, showing my lack of excitement regarding the visit, and groaned softly. If there was one man who got on my nerves consistently it was Prince Squallous Leonhart. He had all the affectations of a man that I couldn't stand: conceit, stupidity, and lack of foresight, but perhaps I was judging him prematurely.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically.

Zelda giggled at my reaction.

"Don't be like that darling," she said playfully, "he's a very important ally."

I shook my head and placed his moniker down. I had no desire to read about how much he hated me and wanted to sleep with my wife.

"I'm aware of that," I said, "he just has an odd way of showing it."

She raised a brow.

"I agree," she said.

I had no other qualms regarding the news and moved on.

"Well, I suppose the upside is the sooner he gets here the sooner he can leave," I said.

Zelda giggled again.

"That's brutal Link," she said, "he isn't that terrible."

I shrugged.

"It is what it is," I replied.

She looked to the ground suddenly and her cheeks reddened just then.

"Don't say that," she said softly, "you're starting to sound like my father. Besides… he'll be here in time for the formal announcement."

I looked over at her just then. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What announcement?" I asked.

It must have been the cue she was waiting for. Zelda then took hold of my hand and guided me over to the bed. She sat me down and looked nervous all of a sudden. She was avoiding my eyes and acting coy. This wasn't at all like her. I wasn't used to seeing her like this.

I got a little concerned.

"What's the matter darling?" I asked her softly.

She pursed her lips together and finally looked up from the bedding to me.

"Oh Link… I have some wonderful news," she started, "I had the royal physician come and examine me a few days ago because, as you know, I was feeling a little ill. Well… it turns out I was feeling a little under the weather because I'm… I'm pregnant."

I froze, looked at her taken aback, and felt my eyes widen slightly. However, I wasn't necessarily surprised considering the natural order of things. Although, I did have to say I wasn't expecting the news so soon.

"You're pregnant?" I repeated.

Zelda nodded and she was looking at me hopefully. I couldn't tell if my expression read as one of shock or just plain disbelief. Maybe it was both, but I didn't want to convey that I wasn't excited about the news. I was just thrown for a loop.

"That-that's wonderful news darling," I stammered for some odd reason.

She was pleased with my reaction and rubbed her still tiny belly.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

Zelda sighed and looked at me thoughtfully.

"The doctor says seven weeks," she replied, "so that pegs the conception right around our honeymoon."

She giggled and couldn't have looked more beautiful in that moment. That scheduling was definitely right. It was a pretty eventful week for us.

"I guess we wasted no time," I half joked.

Zelda smiled at me.

"I suppose not," she said, "but I'm not too amazed, these things are bound to happen."

I looked away just then and felt a wave of surreal disbelief come over me. I was just having a hard time wrapping my head around what was being divulged.

"I can't believe it," I said more to myself than her, "I'm going to be a father."

Zelda reached over and grabbed my hand as I said that.

"Are you pleased my love?" she whispered.

Her question sounded more like a plea than anything else. I gave her face a long once over.

"Of course," I replied, "of course, who wouldn't want to be a father?"

She smiled when I said that, then reached over and kissed me softly on the lips.

"You're going to make a wonderful father Link," she whispered when she pulled away, "just as you're going to make a wonderful king."

I appreciated her faith in me, but I was still off kilter. I was not expecting this news today.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

With that, she got up from the bed and walked back over to the dresser. I watched after her and still felt this disbelief that wouldn't let go of me.

 _I'm going to be a father,_ I thought again.

"Who would have guessed?" I whispered to myself.

~SSS~

Zelda's POV

For the longest time my father told me that duty was the most important responsibility of a public official. I believed that and understood that well. There were too many distractions from the grand realities of life for people to truly comprehend that concept. So often, many of my fellow Hylians insisted that the greatest significance of their lives was what was right in front of them. Their existence was bound for and perpetuated by a means of what was superlative to them. I considered this the greatest existential crisis of Hylian-kind.

When another Hylian couldn't understand, or wouldn't understand, the viewpoint of another, then at the end of the day, what camaraderie did my people really have? What was going to motivate them to protect and look out for each other when a crisis took place? Nothing would, and that was why it was necessary for me to make sure such measures to protect them were already barred in place. One of those bars being my husband.

That was a complicated subject.

Link was a great many things: he was brave, he was chivalrous, he was dutiful, and practical to a certain extent. However, at times he was short sighted. I state that because he is currently allowing his displeasure with me to prevent him from seeing the big picture with him as king. Last year, before he got reacquainted with a certain green haired maiden, everything was as it should have been. I was blessed with foresight, so I knew what was coming, but my husband was learning the ropes as he went along. We were engaged and I couldn't have been happier, but it wasn't simply my happiness I was looking out for. I was looking out for my people as well.

At the time, there was a suppressed evil that was threatening the peace of the land. I knew of this and realized the only way to seal it was with Link's help. Naturally, I thought he would understand that considering we were already affianced. I waited for him for eight years prior to our engagement; there was little reason for me to think otherwise. I was aware that deep in his heart he had affection for his beloved friend Saria, and I could empathize with him to a certain extent, especially with her being Hylian now. He loved that Kokiri with the whole of his being for years, though he never outwardly expressed it to me. I knew because I was aware she had been there for him in his formative years as a child, and those people were hard to forget.

In short, I knew my husband didn't love me, but I wasn't embittered about it, well, at least not all the time. I loved him, but I couldn't force him to love me. I was okay with my present circumstances, but I would have preferred a little reciprocity from him instead. It was quite evident. I felt the resentment from him some nights when he made love to me. I knew he was thinking of someone else and wished I were her, but he had sense enough to understand that that wasn't a viable option. Though he probably thought me a tyrant now, I hoped in time he would understand why I had to do what I did in the past. Link was an example of a person who could only see what was in front of him. Selfishly on his part, all he wanted was to be with his beloved Saria. However, their union would have prevented the protection of Hyrule, and though I loved Link, I loved Hyrule more. What was more important, one man's happiness, or the greater good of Hylian-kind? That sounded cruel, but really, what was more important?

I knew Link would try to throw my actions back at me one day and say I was selfish too, but I never stated I wasn't. And to be fair, if his union with Saria would have benefited the entire country, I would have encouraged it wholeheartedly. I would have told him to marry her right now and have ten children if it beguiled his heart, but again, it just wasn't a practical notion. I needed Link for Hyrule's protection, it was just an added benefit that I loved and admired him so. It was my hope that over time he would forgive me and learn to love me like he used to. I felt there was a part of him that did, but I sensed most of his actions were mechanical and placating. I really wanted us to try and have a good marriage. I hoped our new baby would provide a different bond between us.

I was very excited about my pregnancy, and I knew Link would be too. However, I sensed the hesitation in his hearing the news. He was happy, but his happiness was waned when he realized again _who_ the mother was going to be. I didn't state that for sympathy, I simply knew it was true. Even so, I couldn't wait to meet the little person growing and developing in my body. I hoped he or she looked just like Link. I would love to have a little version of him running around the castle. A little laughter was what was needed after my father's passing, and though he had his faults, I loved my late father dearly. He was instrumental in helping me see what was truly important in life.

 _Rest in peace papa,_ I thought.

Currently, I was finishing dressing for the day and preparing to have breakfast called for Link and I. There were a few things I still needed to go over with him regarding his approach to the court and I hoped to be of help to him in that regard. It wasn't easy coming into a foreign environment where one had been a spectator to the majority one's life. In Link's case, he was considered an outsider to many in the court and that was going to be a problem. Many of the men who lorded over the provinces were scholars, economists, lawyers, and politicians, and the majority of them considered Link an unlettered and ordinary man. The fact that he saved the kingdom was an afterthought to them, and many of them openly criticized me for marrying him. All they seemed to be concerned with was how his instituted policies were going to effect their bottom lines. My father reined most of the dangerous frivolities in, but there was never a way to completely stomp out corruption. There were men who simply cared for their own interests, and their own interests only. Not everyone fared badly when Ganondorf took over, and Link's presence was a threat to that. This arena was quite different than the open fields Link was used to riding through. I was going to help him all I could.

I started years ago when we first started courting by me giving him books to study on economics and how the monarchy functioned. Link was a gifted learner and picked up on things quickly, but I gathered that was because of his experience and dealings in the world. He was quite familiar with the various cultures of Hyrule and he knew how to interact with them. It was that narrative he was going to have to espouse if he was going to be successful in guiding the court.

After my signature pink gown was on, I rang the gong as protocol for breakfast to be brought forth, then I joined Link who was now at the table. I grinned when I saw the serious expression on his handsome face. He was always so serious, even when I first met him. I guess one would be with the weight of Hyrule on their shoulders, but there was a different kind of admiration I had for his beauty now than I did back then. Link was physically beautiful to be sure, but he wasn't superficial. His beauty was all the way to the core of his being. I meant that with the way he was willing to sacrifice himself to help others. He gave up so much to protect Hyrule. Even so, that blonde hair, those sky blue eyes, that taut muscular body, and that perfectly chiseled face was a nice bonus. He was exceptional to look upon. However, I would have married him if he looked like a toad too. I admired him that much.

My thoughts made me smile and that was when he glanced over at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said quietly, "you just look so serious when you read."

He grunted thoughtfully at that.

"I never really considered my facial expression," he replied.

I glanced at his papers.

"Are you going over the proposal presented by Lord Filgore?" I asked, changing the subject.

He nodded.

"I was trying to read through this, but the language is so pretentious and stupid it's almost laughable," he stated.

I raised a brow.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

Link sighed.

"The gist of his nonsense is to procure the mountains near Zora's Domain so he can 'excavate the much needed limestone for Hyrule's continued growth,'" he mocked.

I grinned with how he said that.

"So what's your objection?" I asked, playing devil's advocate.

Link put the letter down and gave me an obvious stare.

"You know what my objection is," he said, "he can't claim land and destroy the way of life for the people who already live there. That's how civil wars start."

I nodded.

"I agree," I said.

He flicked the proposal away.

"His request is ceremoniously denied," he said.

I interlaced my hands together.

"You're going to have to recognize that in court today," I said.

Link picked up another letter and removed the seal.

"I'll gladly do so," he said.

I grinned at the conviction in his voice.

"Well bravo," I said.

Link gave a mock bow and it made me chuckle. He opened the next letter and had more or less the same reaction.

"This is insane," he said as his eyes scanned the paper.

"What now?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"What is it with these greedy businessmen and their wanting to gobble up everything?" he asked rhetorically. "Take for instance this, Vlad Rue Morgue is asking for the same land as Filgore, stating: 'that the added benefit of capacity expansion shouldn't be looked at as encroachment, but progress.' Hylia help me."

My grin widened.

"It's very frustrating, isn't it?" I replied.

Link shook his head again, put the letter down, and ran his hands over his face. He groaned softly.

"I have a much greater respect for your late father now Zelda," he said to me.

I giggled softly and got quiet just then. Link then sighed and was about to pick up another letter when I stopped him. I took hold of his hand and wanted to inquire something of him unrelated to the court.

"After the baby is born," I started, changing the subject, "I was thinking, I would like it very much if we tried again for another right away."

Link looked at me surprised.

"Right away?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"I would love to have more children, especially if they have your affectations Link," I said, "it's so lonely without father here and children just seem to bring everyone happiness."

He continued to stare at me, then caressed his thumb over my palm.

"What about giving your body time to recover?" he asked. "Are you concerned about that?"

I shook my head.

"The doctor informed me that I'm very healthy," I said, "I could probably have ten babies."

Link grinned when I said that, then nodded.

"Of course then, if that's what you want," he replied simply, "we'll have as many children as you desire."

I pursed my lips together just then. I saw how he was careful in his wording. I usually ignored it, but this time I chose not to. There was a brief pause on my end before I went on.

"As I desire?" I repeated.

He simply nodded, then went to pick up another letter. I was silent briefly before I decided to just say what was on my mind.

"But… but is it what you desire?" I asked softly.

Link looked at me surprised just then.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

I bit my lower lip, realizing I was going into unfettered territory.

"Is it what you desire Link?" I asked again.

He looked away for a moment and got quiet.

"What do you mean by that question?" he asked in reply.

My hold on his hand tightened.

"I meant what I asked," I said softly, "do you want me to have your babies Link?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration for some reason. It was obvious he didn't care to discuss this.

"Zelda… if you want to have more children I'm willing to give them to you," he replied. "Why are you asking me all this other nonsense all of a sudden?"

I sighed and looked away myself.

"I just want some kind of resolution of normalcy between us," I said finally, "I want us to at least be friendly again. I hate the walking on eggshells when you're my husband."

He didn't have much to say to me in that regard.

"We're doing what we can," he said.

I was so frustrated with his words.

"That's your answer?" I replied incredulously. "Link, I love you, and I just want some reciprocity."

Link sat back and suddenly looked at me at a loss. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

I wasn't fishing for compliments.

"I just want you to be honest," I said.

He tapped his finger on the table top.

"Have I not been kind to you?" he asked. "Have I not given you all that you wanted?"

I looked back over at him.

"Of course you have, you've given me everything except… except for your love," I whispered, "you've given me everything but your love."

Link looked away again and groaned.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself.

I shook my head.

"It's ridiculous for a wife to desire the love of her husband?" I countered softly.

There was a brief silence where there was no answer.

"Saria will you please…" he trailed finally, but didn't finish.

I raised my brows and my felt throat tighten at his mishap. That was completely unfiltered.

"You mean Zelda, Link," I corrected.

He then looked over at me surprised, but afterwards closed his eyes when he realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I didn't mean to do that."

I had no rebuttal. It wasn't the first time he made that mix up. He slipped and said her name when he was making love to me one night a little while ago too. I just never brought it up. It was apparent he was still deeply in love with her. I took in another deep sigh and looked to the table, wishing things weren't so sketchy between us. There was another brief silence that followed with Link now studying my face.

"Look," he said, breaking it, "let's not talk about this anymore. I'll have as many children as you want. I want you to be happy, and if having a bunch of little ones running around the castle makes you happy, we'll have as many as you want, okay?"

I didn't reply to that right away. I knew he was trying to compensate for his mistake, but I didn't want compensation. I just wanted us to be friends again, not... not… this. Not this fake stilted cohabitation where we only existed together because we had to. Even though that was my desire, it had to his desire too, and right now Link was still trying not to resent me for my part in keeping him away from the woman he loved. I could still see the quiet anger in his eyes when he looked at me. However, this morning I decided not to be docile, but then again I did not want to fight him. I just wanted peace.

 _What can I say?_ I wondered.

"Okay," I said with a minor shrug, "okay."

At my answer, Link then got up from the table and headed towards the exit. I wasn't expecting him to be so fleeter after our conversation, but perhaps I touched a nerve today. I looked after him when I realized he was leaving prematurely.

"Do you not want your breakfast?" I called to him.

He paused in his tracks without turning to look at me. He just shook his head.

"I'm not hungry," he replied, then exited through the bedroom door before I could stop him.

When the abridging latched once more, I stared at the closed door wishing I hadn't brought up the conversation the way I did and closed my eyes. This wasn't going to be easy.

 _Please Link,_ I thought, _please forgive me._

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspiration: Kilton from BotW (his currency _mon)_ , and economics.**

 **Shout Outs: Riddle-Me-This and AnonReviewer3.0, thanks for reading.**

 **Author's Note: This does not stringently follow canon. A little integration is involved.**

 **Word Count: 7,242**

* * *

Chapter 3

Later that morning, Castle Court: Link's POV

Court life was like a game of chess. The pawns were often seen first, followed by the rooks, the knights and so forth. Considering this was the hierarchy, the peasants unfortunately were the proverbial pawns, but I did my best to hear them all out when they presented their cases. Admittedly, most of their issues were related to the taxes levied on their businesses. Now I understood taxes were an inconvenience, but the tax was a flat rate and marginal at five percent. I considered five percent a small price to pay for the amenities the citizens enjoyed, and I was definitely the people's champion when it came to leverage. Even so, I often had to explain to the citizens that without the taxes the kingdom couldn't function properly: the lands wouldn't be cared for, there would be no revenue for the military, the parks would go into disarray, and many of the other comforts the citizens enjoyed in town would cease to exist.

Once I made things more clear, many of the citizens had a change of heart regarding their ill content and understood matters of protocol a little bit better. They often thanked me for not dismissing them and hearing them out before they left. I told them not to worry about it because it was my duty as their king. Even so, once matters were concluded with the peasants, next waiting in the wings were the 'rooks' as I saw them, or members of the military. The representatives of the military had a twofold purpose: they needed monies to maintain procedural duties and keep things afloat, while at the same time they also had to scout and identify threats to the kingdom's peace. The latter function was done more so in private with my generals. However, the former was always presented in court to justify the needed expenditures for expanding the budget.

Like the tax issue with the peasants, I often had to explain to the representatives of the military that the budget allotted was necessitated for times of peace, not times of war. The financiers had to stop thinking we were always at war. A mindset like that meant there was always an enemy to engage and that simply wasn't the case now. Once my general spiel was over, I would get one or two Hylians challenging me with the notion that war wasn't the only catalyst for the changes. However, these men were also members of the industrialized aspect of the military, not the men who had to go out and fight in it. Their goal and aim was purely financial, and I was not about to put people's lives on the line to fatten the pockets of a few insatiable men. All their requests were denied. Needless to say, I didn't have many friends on the financiers' side of the court.

The last sets of individuals to present their cases were the nobles, and I'll admit I had a little bias towards them. They were like the 'knights', or even the 'queen' on the chessboard. The nobles were a manipulative, narcissistic bunch, who often only thought of what benefited their own private enterprises as opposed to what was best for the country. I clashed with them often, even before I was king, but now that I was in a position of power to overrule them, they didn't have the same clout as they once had. So, they were forced to choose different tactics. However, even though I was king I still didn't garner any of the noble's respect. They often tried to undermine me because I wasn't formally educated in the Scholar's Academy, but I did read many of the books studied there over the years, and I wasn't ignorant to procedural protocol. In the two months of my being king, I had fifteen cases presented before me by the nobles. Their insatiate need to be catered to was rather cumbersome.

Two of the nobles present today were the ones who wrote me letters requesting an encroachment on Zora's Domain: Lord Filgore, and Lord Rue Morgue. They were both influential men, with many private enterprises that intertwined with their politics. Lord Dinivane Filgore hailed from Eldin province. He owned several mines in the Goron City adjacent to the Dragon Roost mountains and sold the ore and minerals to the king for profit. His enterprise started small, but like any man who thirsts for power, it soon grew and he became a fixture in the court of Dragon Roost. I would explain more about Dragon Roost later. Standing next to him as his counterpart was Lord Vlad Rue Morgue. Lord Rue Morgue resided in Lanayru province. His claim to fortune was banking and economics. He established a currency system with the Zoras before the stewards of Hyrule Castle could. Even though the rupee was the standardized currency in Hyrule, including Zora's Domain, that secondary currency could undermine the legitimacy of the overall economy. These men were experts in pilfering, not amateurs, and they thrived off the ignorance of the common folk.

Admittedly, I had been one of those 'ignorant' common folks in the past. I had no idea men could be so greedy and corrupt, but not now. Nothing or no one was going to trick me or prevent me from protecting the people now. These two vultures before me were going to be ceremoniously rejected, but before I did so, I was interested to know why they felt they could infringe on people simply because they felt they had a right to. Filgore looked to be the first to approach. He, along with his steward, walked up slowly and bowed respectfully before they began. This promised to be noteworthy.

"Your majesty," Filgore began, "first I wish to bestow my thanks upon you for taking this audience regarding these matters, you are indeed very busy my lord, and frivolities are not the mainstay of the court."

I raised a brow with how that led to the perfect segue for me.

"Then make sure the fat is chewed from your proposal Lord Filgore," I warned, "state your business good sir, and your thanks is much appreciated."

He wasn't surprised with how undeviating I was, but he certainly wasn't appreciative with how directly I addressed him.

"Uh… indeed," he replied, then raised his hand to prompt his steward. The assistant handed him a scroll and deposition book for accounting. "There was a proposition I wished to put before you my lord regarding a land acquisition."

I expected such, I led right into it.

"For what land?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Filgore opened the scroll and scanned it briefly, pretending to be indecisive.

"There is a group of mountains with precious resources right at the cusp of Zora's Domain," he explained, "it was my desire to purchase these mountains for excavation purposes. There are a great many buildings that need stone for masonry."

I didn't even give it a single thought.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your request," I replied, "the Zora people would consider such an infringement a violation of the treaty we signed with them. Their domain is based on their rock fortifications surrounding and protecting it."

Filgore cleared his throat.

"I realize that sire," he said, "and that is why I paid special attention to how the excavation was to be implemented. I'm having special drills made so the integrity of the mountain will not be compromised."

I paused for just a moment.

"The answer is still no," I replied, "and what prompted you to build such devices without getting permits for them first? You would have saved yourself a great deal of time and money by not engaging in such an acrimonious activity."

Filgore looked at me shocked.

"Acrimonious activity?" he repeated in mild disbelief.

I just looked at him.

"Did I stutter my good man?" I asked rhetorically. "There's nothing further to discuss, your request is not granted."

It was then Rue Morgue decided to interject.

"My lord if I may approach?" he asked from the back of the hall.

I looked past Filgore to Rue Morgue in the back. It was unorthodox for one case to be interrupted by another, but I had a feeling the two of them were working in tandem for the same goal. Something about this seemed a little too focused for it to be a coincidence. I decided to hear the candid noble out and kill two birds with one stone.

"You may," I replied finally, granting the request.

Rue Morgue then walked up with his steward and bowed. Afterwards, he presented his case.

"I think I can add a little succor to this confusion sire," he started. "You see, I have been working extensively with the Zora people, so I have a little insight into how they think."

I just raised a brow at his remark, considering my own personal dealings with the Zoras. However, I wasn't going to argue him tit for tat over nonsense.

"Oh really?" I replied with open cynicism.

Rue Morgue nodded.

"Yes my king," he said, "in fact, the Zoras are engaged in an initiative in becoming Hylian."

I nearly bucked my head back when I heard that.

"I beg your pardon?" I replied.

Rue Morgue went on.

"Yes my lord," he said, "the Zoras are greatly inspired by Hylian culture and a desire to know more about how we trade, finance, think, and live. It would be of great benefit for both Hyrule and Zora's Domain if we partook of mutual reciprocity."

My eyes narrowed slightly, because how he was presenting this was very clever. He was hiding his coup under a guise of goodwill.

"That's all well and good Lord Rue Morgue," I said, "and if you want to act as a benevolence ambassador to Zora's Domain I will gladly hear your commission out. However, such goodwill will not be used as a crutch to infringe on the rights of the Zora people. We cannot and will not interlope on their land for selfish gain. As I said before, it would be a violation of our treaty."

Rue Morgue's frustration was becoming more apparent.

"No such violation exists, I'm _telling_ you your majesty," he insisted, "the Zora people want this."

There was a sudden shift in the back of the hall with him saying that. The noble's insistence seemed to be having a synergistic effect with those watching. So, I decided to entertain his notion.

"Is that so?" I asked. "Why don't you enlighten me then good sir? You seem obviously to know something I don't."

Rue Morgue immediately cleared his throat and went on.

"Well," he continued, "his majesty, King Zora, has been pleased with the current business dealings I've engaged with him. Trade and different financing options are all the excitement right now with the aquatic people. In fact, his majesty stated that business expansion might be greater and faster due to the new currency push than he thought."

I scoffed slightly and realized what he was trying to imply. I set to correct this foolhardy thinking now.

"You mean the currency exchange you recently established to undercut the rupee?" I countered. "Is that what you mean by becoming Hylian? If such an exchange proves futile, it can wind up collapsing the Zoras' entire economy. I wouldn't be so quick to brag about an early institution set up with no real evidence behind it to support your claims yet. You better tread softly with where you go with this conversation next Vlad, because you're starting to sound fantastic. You're toting a line with your notions."

The two nobles looked at me surprised, as did everyone in the surrounding courtroom. At little murmuring even started after then. I guess I was a bit forceful, but such undermining needed to be nipped in the bud. These men fed off each other's greed, and that currency acquisition had bad blood written all over it to me. If Rue Morgue owned most or all the notes to such a proposition, he was essentially the sole proprietor to drive the value of his currency up or down. This would be extremely detrimental if he decided to loan a great deal of money and charge interest to maximize his insured stakes. Something like a war would make an ambitious man like Rue Morgue very wealthy, even wealthier than he was now. Fortunately, he had no control over the rupee since it was the currency insured and verified by the royal family and bank. I made sure all notes related to banking trusts were accounted for and verified by the royal treasurer. If a noble could control a nation's currency, they essentially could control the kingdom. That was not going to happen in Hyrule or Zora's Domain.

Rue Morgue cleared his throat uneasily, but also to show his displeasure. I didn't care if he was uncomfortable with what I said. He was going to know I wasn't a man to be trifled with and that I understood his motives completely. He was not going to play games with me today, or any day for that matter. Even so, Rue Morgue looked to even challenge my warning.

"Have I incurred your displeasure sire without even first saying completely what my intentions are?" he asked. "Surely your majesty can't be as hot tempered as that."

I wasn't going to get baited.

"You stated your intentions," I replied, "you were speaking of some enculturation initiative and I gave you an avenue to provide such."

He couldn't keep the aggravation from his face.

"Your majesty…" he trailed, clearly frustrated, "this is not how we do business!"

It was clear a nerve was touched. So I went to end this discussion by providing an ultimatum.

"Correction, this _is_ how business is conducted good sir," I replied. "Stop stalling because you are trying to circumvent the real issue. If you have something else to add then I'll hear you out, but if it's more of the same nonsense, just know you're wasting your and my time," I warned. "If you don't do so soon, I'll dismiss your case with extreme prejudice."

A few in the back gasped, but not as readily as the two lords in front of me.

"But your majesty-" he tried.

I held up my hand to stop him.

"State your business," I interrupted.

At this point both Filgore and Rue Morgue were seething openly, but there was nothing they could do. Not a thing.

"Very well my lord," Rue Morgue said finally and regressed, "very well, it is my desire to help fund Lord Filgore's venture with the expressed interests of expanding Hylian capacities in Zora's Domain."

I didn't flinch.

"I already told him no and I'm telling you the same," I replied, "there will be no excavation in Zora's Domain."

Both men looked at me with open frustration.

"But my king-" Filgore tried this time.

"I said no," I interrupted again, "and if I hear any reports of you excavating in that region I'll consider your insubordination hostile actions against the throne."

Rue Morgue involuntarily growled at my threat.

"This is ridiculous!" he suddenly said angrily. "Are you against free markets sire?!" he demanded. "How can you be so imprudent?! Expansion is part of business!"

Again, another perfect segue was provided for me.

"And greed is the first symptom of corruption," I replied. "I have no problem with free market enterprises Lord Rue Morgue. In fact, I encourage them. It's hostile take overs I'm not fond of. Now, do you want to take this conversation further, or are you going to stop while you're ahead?"

Filgore balled his fists at his sides and said nothing, while Rue Morgue was still fuming next to him. They were both silent for a long time before either of them answered my question.

"No," Filgore said finally.

I nodded.

"Very well," I said, "both your requests are officially denied, and you're both dismissed. Thank you my lords."

They stood there looking at me as if they were stunted or something in that moment. I wanted to make sure I was particularly strong with these two because they had the greatest amount of influence in the court. Even now, they probably thought I was ignorant to their 'secret' cabals and meetings held at one of their mansions discussing their business intentions. When I was First Knight I was well aware of their activities then, and I was more than aware of their activities now. That was the only credence I gave this fishbowl I lived in as king. It did give me the efficient power when I needed it.

The nobles still hadn't taken their leave, and I decided to expedite the process.

"Gentlemen… it's time for you to go," I gave a clear warning this time, "this discussion is over."

Even still, they hesitated, but eventually took note of the cue and bowed before they took their leave. Afterwards, I turned to my steward standing next to my throne and spoke with him.

"No more audiences for today," I said to him, "I have other duties to attend to, please recess the court for tomorrow."

My steward bowed.

"Yes my lord," he said, "but I believe the nobles were your last audiences for today."

I nodded at the news.

"Very well," I said.

With that, I stood along with everyone else after me, and when I started walking down the hall everyone began to murmur quietly again. I was used to such, and I suppose I needed to be ready for the retaliation waiting in the wings. It was no matter, I would be ready for that too. As I walked by, everyone bowed, even the reluctant men I dismissed. Once I left the council room, I headed right towards my and Zelda's chamber. As I was walking down the hall, I saw Zelda walking towards me from the opposite direction with some of the ladies of her court. She looked exceptional in her pink gown. I stopped to stare at her for a moment as she did with me. All I did was give her a small smile and she in return did the same.

"All is well with you my queen?" I asked her.

She looked at me surprised regarding the question and blushed for some reason, but then she clasped her hands together ever so gracefully.

"As it can be my lord," she replied quietly, "I was about to proceed to the garden. Did you need anything from me first?"

I stared at her for a long time before answering.

"No," I answered finally, "everything is perfectly fine… I'll tell you about it later."

She gave me a curious look just then.

"Are you going to leave me in suspense your majesty?" she asked.

I grinned at her eager tone.

"Later," I promised, "we'll talk later."

Afterwards, I nodded at her and went about my way. She curtsied slightly and was slightly taken aback at my action. The ladies with her starting whispering and smiling in amongst themselves. Zelda even turned and watched me for a moment.

"What was that all about?" she said more to herself than to her ladies with her.

I heard her as I walked away. I knew she would have been proud of me if she saw me a moment ago. She had taken years to groom me for such service and I was secretly appreciative of her rallying behind me no matter what. That was something only a queen of Hyrule could do.

 _Maybe there is more to this royalty procession than I thought,_ I pondered, _maybe, just maybe, I am fit to be king._

~SSS~

One Week Later, Lanayru Province: Saria's POV

It was morning and the sun was shining on my face when I opened my eyes. I blinked several times before I completely woke up. It promised to be a beautiful day. I stared out the slightly ajar window to the beautiful Zora falls and coastline in the distance. I couldn't have imagined a more lovely view. It was the last day of Ralph's and my honeymoon trip, and soon we would be returning back to Ordon, but life seemed so sweet in this moment. I never imagined anything could look or feel so perfect.

I remember being a child in the woods and wandering off into the Sacred Forest Meadow and playing there for hours. I played my ocarina and often dreamed of the world outside of the forests. Now, I had to dream no longer. There were so many things I experienced that I knew that if I were still a Kokiri none of it would have happened. That wasn't to say I didn't appreciate my true heritage, I did, but life was so much grander than I had ever realized.

When I was a child of the forest I loved my upbringing. I lived in safety and security for hundreds of years in the shadow and protection of the Great Deku Tree. I appeared as a child to Hylians, but when I was a Kokiri I had no idea what a true Hylian was, or even looked like, that is… until one day a Hylian baby was brought to the forest. I recall that day as if it were yesterday. The baby was Link and the woman looking after him was his beautiful mother, but she was mortally wounded at the time. She explained there was an uprising of evil happening in Hyrule and begged the Great Deku Tree if she could stay in the forest to care for her son. Though her promise was kept without question, shortly after her plea she succumbed to her wounds and died. It was the first time I ever experienced the concept of death. I never knew what it was before then.

Link was only a infant when he was taken into the care of the Deku Tree and thus the Kokiri. I remember being marveled at how small and quaint he was, but then over time he got bigger and bigger, until he was the size of all us other Kokiri. He was ten years old at the time. Though I wasn't his primary caretaker, I took it upon myself to look out for him. I showed Link all of my favorite hiding places, as well as my favorite secret place in the whole woodland, the Sacred Forest Meadow. I wasn't sure why at the time, but I knew that place was going to have purposeful significance for us. My premonition turned out to be true years later. I also had no idea why I had such a yearning for the young Hylian in my heart when he was supposed to be like any other Kokiri to me. It turned out that that yearning was love, and it only deepened when he left the confines of the forest.

The day Link left the forest, I knew… I knew he was someone special. I knew he wasn't like me and the other Kokiri. He told me he was going off to vanquish a great evil, the same evil that killed his mother no doubt. I wished him well and told him to come back to forest whenever he needed solace. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I didn't… I was too afraid. Seven years later when he returned, I was captured in the Forest Temple, waiting to be released. When I saw him again that fateful day, and he was so much bigger than me, I was aware he no longer had a place in the forest with me and my friends. Time was so cruel with that consciousness. However, I even recognized for myself, that I no longer had a place with my friends. I then had awakened as the Forest Sage, and though I was honored with such duty, I knew I wasn't fit for such service.

Years after Ganon was defeated, I started realizing that yearning in my heart had never left me. I understood then, I was deeply, and almost hopelessly, in love with Link. It affected me so badly, that I was no longer able to do my duties in the Sacred Realm. It was so operative, that there were these off occurrences of disturbances that happened in the outside world because I was no longer able to concentrate and keep the seal intact. I kept hoping… wishing that there was some way I could be with the hero once more. After a series of extraordinary events, my wish was granted, but there were parameters, and those parameters prevented me from pursuing the hero the way I wished. Even so, when I met him again after so long a time, I was extremely grateful.

I came back to Hyrule as a Hylian, and though my years of life were much longer as a Kokiri, I asked to be presented as the same age as the hero. I was twenty-five in Hylian years when we were reacquainted, and it was the most wonderful experience of my life. However, unfortunately fate had another thing for us. Though Link and I had fallen in love, it wasn't to be. The cogs of time were against us and we just couldn't be together. I wasn't bitter, but I wasn't completely innocent of everything that happened either. I had my part to play in confusing the hero's life, and I wasn't going to pretend that I had a right to do it. Even so, I did love him… I loved him very much… truthfully, I love Link still, but I had to move on.

It was during this transitioning time that I met Ralph. Ralph was a comfortable and wonderful convenience to not having Link, and though I wasn't in love with him yet, I knew I could be in time. He reminded me so much of the hero, and I knew that was wrong, but I would be lying to myself to suggest otherwise. It was nice having a reminder of someone so dear. Now, here I was a married Hylian, doing Hylian things. I loved being Hylian. I loved being able to be a wife and seeing the world. Speaking of such, Hyrule was so much grander than I could have ever imagined.

When I first left the confines of the Sacred Realm I still resided in a tiny remote village known as Ordon. I didn't travel much those days until I came to Kakariko Village in the company of an elderly businessman, that man was my friend gramps. I had my own agenda and reasons at the time, so I didn't enjoy much of the beauty surrounding me. It was only after so many whirlwind things happening that I began to look at life for what it truly was, and it was so precious. Even now, Ralph's and my honeymoon trip was in the Zora's Domain. I never knew such a beautiful place could exist. The blue hues of the corral rooms, the gentle cascading of the waterfalls, the exotic strength and beauty of the extraordinary Zora people, it all seemed so surreal. It was no wonder Lady Ruto had such pride for her people.

This entire week Ralph and I explored as much of the domain as we could. We went everywhere and saw everything. I even saw Ruto's father. I wish I could speak to Lady Ruto again and let her know he was doing well, but perhaps she didn't need me to. Perhaps she was already well aware. I was certain she was watching over him in her own way. Anyway, the week was closing out and soon we would have to return to life as we knew it so Ralph could start his medical practice.

As I contemplated all this in my sleepy moments, I was about to sit up, but was unable to completely due to Ralph's arm being wrapped securely around my bare waist. I grinned because his holding me this way had been the norm for the last six nights. Admittedly, on our wedding night I was terrified. I didn't know what to expect or what to do, but Ralph was very patient with me. He was so loving and attentive when he saw I was scared to death. He held me for the first hour before he initiated anything. It was gradual, starting with a kiss and then another, before I finally felt comfortable enough to take my clothes off. It was the first time anyone else had seen me naked. I trembled with how he touched me to make me feel relaxed, that often included making me feel wet... he obviously wasn't a novice at this like I was. That first night was intense for me because I had never experienced anything like it before. I had so many orgasms that I thought I soaked the sheets beneath me. When it was over I was surprised how much I wanted him again and again. The past few days were evidence of that. And this morning, when he felt I was trying to get away, he finally opened his beautiful blue eyes to look at me. I glanced over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of his gaze and ran my fingers over his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head," I whispered.

Ralph just grinned at me with his half opened eyes and reached up to stroke my hair.

"I suppose it is," he whispered back.

I closed my eyes, then turned and leaned over to kiss him softly. It was nice and gentle, but soon became less gentle and more intense as memories of the past few nights went through our heads. I stroked his perfect golden blonde hair when it lingered, and I pulled away a few seconds after that to smile at him again and caress his cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

He stroked my cheek at my question and stared into my eyes.

"I slept next to you," he whispered, "of course I slept well."

I grinned and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Oh really?" I replied.

He just nodded.

"Yes," he said with no qualms.

"Why are you always so charming?" I whispered back.

He let his forefinger circle my lips.

"Why are you so perfect?" he whispered in return.

I chuckled softly, we were starting to sound incredibly corny the way newlyweds often did.

"I'm not," I replied, "it just seems that way."

With that, I was going to get out of bed, but Ralph still had a pretty good hold on me. I let my head fall back and gave him an obvious stare.

"Seriously," I said, "we can't stay in bed all day."

A mischievous look then came into Ralph's eyes.

"Actually we could," he teased, "and I wouldn't mind at all."

That made me chuckle.

"Oh doctor, doctor," I replied, "your prescription is invaluable."

Now he chuckled, then let his smile fade a little bit.

"Alright you win," he digressed, "what would you like to do today?"

I looked at him thoughtfully just then and pondered the matter for a moment.

"How about…" I trailed, "how about we hike up Zora falls and check out all the precipices and bluffs there?"

Ralph raised a brow at my request.

"Saria that's going to be an all day adventure," he said, "we have to check out before noon."

I grinned.

"That's right, I hadn't considered that," I replied, "well, why don't we check out and then think of something on the way?"

He nodded at my reasoning, liking the idea.

"That sounds good," he replied.

It was then he finally sat up and released me. Afterwards, we got out of bed, bathed, dressed, and packed up our belongings. On our way out, we checked out of the inn we were staying at and loaded our wagon waiting for us in storage. However, before we left, we had breakfast at a little open fire restaurant of eggs and bread, but when we tried to pay we came into a problem.

"I'm sorry sir we only accept _mon_ currency here," the Zora divulged.

Both Ralph and I looked at the Zora perplexed.

"I'm sorry?" Ralph replied.

The Zora had no qualms repeating himself.

"We only accept _mon_ here sir," the Zora said again, "if you need a currency exchange just go to the registry at the edge of town and come back."

Ralph looked over at me and I had no words for him. I had no idea what _mon_ was.

"Why can't I just give you the equivalent in rupees?" he asked. "My wife and I have been here all week and we've never had any issues with any vendors until now."

The Zora got slightly indignant at the accusation.

"I don't make the rules sir," the fishman replied, "I just abide by them, and unfortunately we now only accept _mon_."

The frustration was prominent on Ralph's face, but I reached over to quell it.

"Let's not argue with him honey," I said, "he's just doing his job. We'll just get the currency exchanged and pay what needs to be paid."

Ralph groaned, but he got up from the table anyway.

"You're right," he muttered then looked past to the exchange center at the edge of the domain, "stay here, I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched as he walked off to get the needed monies. I turned back and saw the Zora looking after him sympathetically.

"I wish I could just take his rupees, but rules are rules you know?" he said more to himself than to me.

I just grinned.

"Who made that rule?" I asked in passing. "It seems very inconvenient for the people wanting to dine here."

The Zora shrugged.

"My boss," he replied, "he just got involved in some new venture regarding currency exchange and now he's trying to take advantage of it at every given step."

I found the news interesting.

"What's wrong with the good old fashioned rupee?" I asked.

The Zora shook his head.

"I have no idea," he replied, "there's always some new scam or scheme to trick people, you know."

I nodded.

"I agree," I replied, "it seems common sense is going out the proverbial door."

The Zora finally smiled.

"I thought I was the only one who saw that," he replied.

I raised my brows.

"A good friend of mine named gramps always said that," I replied, "he's much much older, but I think his words have serious merit today."

The Zora grunted softly.

"I agree with him," he said, "it seems the older I get the more I become my parents and I never thought that would happen to me."

I chuckled softly at his saying that.

"I think a lot of people think like you," I said.

He shrugged again.

"I guess," he said.

Just then, Ralph came back from the currency exchange with a slightly flustered look on his face.

"If your boss wants people to use the _mon_ ," Ralph began as he walked up, "please tell him they need to make the exchange rate better. Five rupees to one _mon_ is highway robbery."

I looked at Ralph surprised.

"Five rupees to one _mon_?" I repeated. "Who in the world mandated that?"

The Zora looked between us with open empathy.

"I was just telling your wife sir that my boss is involved in some wanky currency exchange scheme," the Zora explained. "I think if you and others complain about it, he might be willing to go back to the state reversed currency."

Ralph sighed and nodded at the suggestion.

"That's not a bad idea," he replied, "I don't know what's driving the barter to be so lopsided, but there's no way this _mon_ is five times more valuable than the rupee, it's ludicrous."

The Zora nodded.

"I agree," he said, "you're the seventh person to complain about it."

Ralph then just fanned his concerns off.

"How much do I owe?" he asked.

The Zora calculated the bill.

"Ten _mon_ ," he said.

Ralph looked at him stunned.

"Ten _mon_?!" he repeated.

The Zora nodded.

"Sorry," he said sympathetically.

Ralph glanced over at me in open frustration, but then paid the bill anyway. He didn't want to make a scene. Afterwards, we thanked the Zora for his service and went about our day. Ralph soon forgot about the _mon_ issue as we starting exploring the bluffs, but I could definitely see that being a rising problem for the country as a whole if each region were to dictate their own exchange rates for currency. Hopefully, Link knew what was going on to put a stop to it.

Soon, we headed off to walk up the perimeter of the domain and watch the Zora acrobats dive and flip off the tall cliffs. It was amazing. However, something beyond them caught my and Ralph's attention. The large western border mountain encapsulating the city had an unusual amount of activity going on about it. I noticed a few days ago Hylian men scouting the area, but now there seemed to be a whole crew of men scouting the mountain. I didn't want to assume the worse, but it was odd and it seemed they were trying to be discreet.

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" I asked Ralph.

My husband shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said, "more strange business acumens from the Zoras perhaps?"

I shrugged, but still felt a little uneasy.

"This is so odd," I said, "all of these uncanny occurrences seem to be happening at once."

Ralph took hold of my hand just then.

"Maybe we better get going," he suggested, "there's too much going on in Zora's Domain today."

I nodded.

"I agree," I said, then added absently, "I wonder if Link knows about this?"

At the hero's name, Ralph turned and looked at me.

"Link?" he repeated.

I nodded without saying anything else. I noticed him give me a long once over before he spoke again.

"I've been meaning to ask you," he began, changing the subject, "was he able to make it to the wedding?"

I looked from the men scouting the mountain back to the Zoras jumping at the falls. I was silent for a moment before I answered.

"Yes he made it," I said quietly, "he had to be very discreet to be there."

Ralph just nodded, but I saw him studying my face now.

"Gertrude told me some handsome fellow came to see you before the wedding," he divulged, "she said you were very excited to see him. He called himself Mr. Killjoy or something."

I looked away from the Zoras just then and stared down at the pool below. I had a feeling Gertrude was going to tell Ralph about Link's and my encounter at her own volition. I was aware of how protective Gertrude was of her younger brother. Ralph was he pride and joy.

"Yes," I said quietly, "I used to call him that as kind of a nickname in the past because he was always so serious. So I knew when he used that name it was him."

Ralph simply nodded, but I saw that he was still studying my expression.

"So… did you two talk about anything serious?" he asked softly.

I turned to look him in the eyes just then, and I saw the subtle worry there. I reached up to caress his cheek and dispel it.

"He gave us a wedding gift," I replied, "that's all. Afterwards, he sat in the back and watched me marry you."

Ralph stared deeply into my eyes as I said this to him.

"I just…" he started quietly, "I just remember the night you saw him again in that tent in the medic's bay. The way you held onto him and kissed him-"

"That's over," I interrupted softly, "that's the past, don't trouble yourself with such thoughts."

Ralph stared into my eyes deeply after I silenced him.

"It's over?" he repeated.

I nodded and took hold of his hand.

"It's over," I said again.

Ralph took in a deep sigh just then and attempted to smile. He was doing his best, but I knew he was concerned about my feelings for Link. I wasn't going to pretend he didn't have a right to be, but Link's life and my life were miles apart now. We lived in two different worlds now and they would probably never connect again. I was grateful for such a separation because I knew at this point in my life I would be too weak to resist him if he told me he still loved me. That was why he stopped me from saying it the night of the wedding. He knew it would have just undermined everything that was going on.

I knew I was probably wrong for marrying Ralph when I still loved Link, but I had to move on with my life. I couldn't sit crying over a dream that was never going to happen. Besides, I knew in time I could fall in love with Ralph. He was an extraordinary person; he had a good heart with a good sound mind. In time, what I felt for Link would weed itself out and would probably be replaced with love for Ralph. I just needed to give this marriage all I had to help make that happen. I just needed time.

Afterwards, we left Zora's Domain and headed back to Ordon Village. There were a few concerning things that I wish I could bring to Link's attention that I saw there, and hopefully word would be sent to him soon that someone was working outside the borders of his jurisdiction. In the meantime, Ralph's and my honeymoon was over, and now life was about to begin anew for us. Ralph was going to be starting his practice as a doctor, and he promised to be someone special with his talent and level of care. I just hoped we were both ready for what was in store for us… all of it.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspiration: Elizabeth Bathory, The LoZ TP, LoZ LBW, Loz BotW, and the mighty quickie.**

 **Shout Outs: Soulless Suicune, and Mon Minou thank you for reading**

 **Author Note: There is an itty bity blurb.**

 **Word Count: 16,504**

* * *

Chapter 4

Two Weeks Later, Hyrule Castle: Link's POV

Once a week I met with the tacticians in charge of the military. It was an easy role for me to fit into because I was once head of the royal guard when I was designated the First Knight of Hyrule. I learned a great many things when I proctored that position. For instance, I learned to be more organized in emergencies, and better assisted the people in events like mass casualty incidents. Everything was always on a larger scale when it came to the security of Hyrule, and rightly so because I'll never forget what happened here only but a year ago. It was situations like those that motivated me to keep the securities of the people at the fore of the defense talk. It was best to look at every avenue possible when considering combat stratagems as a tactician and strategist. With safety being my chief duty, I studied and memorized all the maps and typography available to make sure I had a whole schematic of the land properly outfitted. However, some of these maps were out of date. There were so many ways to barter an attack of the land if I wasn't ready, and I always wanted to be ready.

As such, I recently commissioned the royal cartographer to update all the maps of Hyrule as the landscape had changed. There were new cities and towns recently discovered, and the old maps reluctantly excluded the small but ambitious dragon kingdom of Dragon Roost to the north of Death Mountain. I was surprised I never really brought up or contacted the dragon masters on my journeys through Hyrule. Dragon Roost was an abutment to Hyrule for nearly five hundred years. The dragon lords coexisted with the Gorons living in Death Mountain, and for the most part it was a mutually shared and ratified cohabitation. The dragon lords knew they were no match for the Gorons. However, the dragons they cultivated for their industry were. I had to keep my eye on the diplomacy there because that promised to be a problem if the mutual reciprocity was ever out of place. I just hoped the dragon lords had enough sense not to start a scuffle. King Draco seemed like a well-adjusted man, but ambition begets anyone. Perhaps I'll set up a meeting with him in the future.

During the discussions with my men, most of the items disclosed were possible resurgent strategies from probable enemy factions within the borders. Those possibilities included being skeptical of any foreign threats as well. There was a recent surge of foreigners migrating to Hyrule looking for a better life. With what was going on in places like Termina and the Gerudo Desert, I completely understood why people wanted to get away. However, with such migrations the possibility of incivility within the cities increased. This wasn't to say I wasn't a proponent for cultural integration. I was, but I was also aware that some folks hijacked certain aspects of a culture for ill-advised causes. I wasn't stigmatizing just one culture, I meant any culture, even the equestrian elite of Hylian. No one was immune to corruption. No one.

Another country I kept on my radar was the sea faring land of Baalam. Baalam was a large metropolitan city, with a castle at its epicenter and a number of homes and civil service centers surrounding it. It was a powerful naval kingdom, with ships that sailed all over Hyrule's water ways to proliferate their import and export businesses. Baalam was situated on a large island in the center of the Hylian Grand Sea. It took three days to get there by boat and a few hours by flight via a dragon ride.

Prince Squallous Leonhart was the interim ruler of Baalam and he was soon to become king since his father recently passed away. The ceremony for his coronation was to be in four months. In amongst that time, he was supposed to be visiting Hyrule Castle. Though Squallous annoyed me personally, I understood why he was such an important ally. If he struck an alliance with the dragon masters as opposed to Hyrule, a dichotomy of force by air and sea would be deadly for the kingdom as an enemy. Even if the worst case scenario was the issue, Hyrule still had the power of the Triforce, Queen Zelda as the Sage of Time, and the Sacred Realm. None of the earthly terrestrial elements could hold a candle against that. Both Baalam and Dragon Roost were keenly aware who the sovereign of all the lands were. No one could deny the power and the prestige of the mighty Nohanseen bloodline. Even still, there were those who liked to challenge it, and an alliance of land and air would definitely be a challenge.

Presently, my men and I were going over some logistical data gathered, when the subject of the sea faring prince came up. At this round table I had three of my most trusted generals in conference with me: Osfala, Ravio, and Fyrus to discuss the matter.

General Osfala spoke up first.

"Sire," he started, "what do you plan to do regarding the security situation related to Prince Leonhart's visit? He will undoubtedly have his own guard, but that doesn't dispel our part in making sure he's safe while he's here."

Osfala brought up a good point and one I hadn't considered. The added men in his entourage was going to need housing and supplies. I completely overlooked that feature when preparing for his arrival.

"Well," I started, "perhaps I should inform him to bring only a small contingency with him. That way we won't have to be so unnecessarily inconvenienced."

General Ravio then sat back and grunted at the suggestion.

"If you do that he's going to think you're going to try and kill him," he half-joked, "the man is rumored to be extremely paranoid."

I raised a brow and smirked.

"Don't you think we should give him the benefit of the doubt?" I reasoned. "Power is often a corrosive process."

Ravio shook his head.

"I suppose, but I don't understand why he's coming here in the first place," he said honestly, "it seems like a waste of a trip and time. His coronation is soon after. Why not just rub elbows then?"

"Because nobles like to spend other peoples' money," Fyrus joked, "haven't you heard?"

The latter general was never a man to mince words, but there was a bigger picture here he wasn't considering.

"That may be true, but an ally is an ally," I replied. "The broader spectrum allays something different."

Fyrus still kept his stance, but nodded anyway.

"I suppose," he replied.

Ravio then added, "Do you think this has anything to do with him wanting to test the waters so to speak?"

I looked at him slightly perplexed by his question.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

He then elaborated.

"Well it's no secret he wanted to marry her majesty Queen Zelda," Ravio stated, "perhaps he's trying to determine how he should proceed in getting into good standings with you sire."

That hardly seemed like the case to me and I quickly went to dismiss the idea.

"I don't think that's much of an issue," I replied, "his desire in coming here is for a different purpose. That's adolescent trivial stuff."

Fyrus nodded at my utterance.

"I would have to agree," he said, "nothing will take the glory and honor away from Queen Zelda, but he is currently affianced to Lady Bathory of Hebra, and she is absolutely stunning to say the least."

Osfala had a bit more to add.

"I have to agree, but not only is she stunning," he said, "she is also heir the illustrious diamond mines all throughout the Hebra Mountains. I'm sure his being affianced to her has something to do with that."

I grinned at his assessment.

"Are you saying he isn't marrying her for love alone Osfala?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Aren't all these marriages about love?"

Osfala scoffed.

"I'm saying there's a lot more convenience to that marriage than her striking good looks," he replied. "The Bathory Clan is very powerful and very influential, even in Hyrule. Elvira Bathory is about as sharp as any nobleman I've ever seen, and she's a woman. Why do you think she's marrying a man soon to be king? She knows how to get what she wants."

I raised my brows and looked down at the paper I was skimming through when a thought suddenly popped into my head.

"That seems to be a hallmark for all women in power doesn't it?" I said more to myself than any of them. "They'll stop at nothing to garner the man they desire, even at great cost to themselves."

After my utterance, my men suddenly got quiet and looked at me with a hint of discretion. Maybe I spoke a little _too_ candidly. I had to remember that ears were everywhere, even in here. There was a brief silence between the four of us just then.

"That's quite a point you made there sire," Fyrus broke the silence, "are… you speaking from experience?"

That was a bold assertion on his part.

I took in a deep sigh and remained silent a little longer.

"It doesn't matter," I said, changing the subject, "anyway, we'll double security for when the prince comes to visit Hyrule, and request that he only bring a small entourage. We will make sure his lodging and the lodging for his men is the best we can offer. I'll run the specifics by her majesty since she is doing the bulk of the planning. He is going to cause quite a stir when he gets here."

The generals were silent preemptively at my circumvention, but they knew best to just leave the unstated matter alone. I think the unspoken frankness was already there. No need to ignite any unnecessary flames.

"Very true," Fyrus replied, then added, "the gossip mavens are going to have field day with all the articles to be written about the prince and his soon to be bride."

Ravio glanced over at Fyrus just then.

"Speaking of which," he said, "doesn't Lady Bathory have some business dealings with Lord Filgore?

Fyrus nodded.

"She does," he confirmed, "but not only with him, she also has business ties with a certain Lord Rue Morgue as well."

That certainly perked my interests.

I leaned forward.

"Really?" I asked. "How so?"

Fyrus explained further.

"There's a rumor going around that she was a financier for the Zora project," he divulged, "she was actually to be one of the main benefactors if it went through."

My eyes narrowed slightly.

"There is no Zora project," I replied, "that's been dismissed."

Fyrus shrugged.

"I understand that my lord, but I hear she may try to convince you herself," he explained, "apparently there's more to that area than meets the eye."

I sat back a little unsettled with this news. Why in the world were the nobles so obsessed with Zora's Domain? What the hell was going on up there? Was King Zora in on this too? I may have needed to take an impromptu trip up that way if that was the case.

"When did she decide she was going to do this?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. "This is news to me."

Osfala interjected at his time.

"Apparently she was going to try at the nobles dinner this month," he said, "she seems to be Filgore and Rue Morgue's secret weapon."

I scoffed softly.

"We'll see about that," I replied.

Osfala raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm just the messenger sire," he said, "you do as you see fit."

I took in a deep sigh, realizing the Zora ordeal was going to be a bigger problem than I thought. These nobles were relentless.

"That's fine, I'll deal with it when the time comes," I stated, then changed the subject, "what's next on the agenda?"

There was a brief stall on their end to move on.

"Sire if you have any concerns..." Osfala trailed.

I paused, but then shook my head. I didn't want to this information to go beyond this room. So to down play it I needed to move beyond it. I couldn't act as though I was bothered by it.

"Don't worry about that now," I said, "if I have any questions I know where to find you. Let's move on."

The three men looked between each other with a brief bit of hesitation before unanimously dropping the matter. They knew there was no getting beyond the subject once my mind was made up.

"Very well, the next item on the docket is pensions for upcoming retiring veterans," Ravio stated, but then his voice began to trail on my end as he read off a scroll.

I was no longer completely listening, the Zora ordeal was obviously still on my mind. What business was truly going on up there, and why was Bathory involved? What was so important that they wanted that land so badly? It seemed Squallous Leonhart's soon to be wife was a little more ambitious than I thought. There was certainly a great deal more to the Lady of Hebra than ideas of love and marriage. Lady Bathory;s current ploys were proof of that.

 _What are you up to my lady?_ I wondered. _W_ _hat?_

~SSS~

One Week Later: Saria's POV

After getting back from our honeymoon a couple weeks ago, Ralph and I settled into our new home life in Ordon. Ordon was a tiny village nestled in a remote location far south of Hyrule Castle. This village once held a huge significance for me. In fact, it was surprising that with everything that happened to me here that I didn't want to stay as far away from this place as possible. However, I knew that staying away wasn't going to make my past go away. It was still there and I still had to deal with it. Besides, there was another important place not far from the village I wanted to be close to, the Sacred Forest Meadow. The Sacred Forest Meadow was a hallowed area of trees and sprites, where the wind literally whispered symphonies into the air. I remember going there as a child and listening to the music on the wind for hours. In fact, I believe that was how I learned my song... Saria's Song. Some of my most cherished memories took place there.

Next to the meadow was the enchanting forest of the Kokiri. The Kokiri Forest was where I lived my former life. Some of my dearest friends still lived there. I hadn't been to see them in what seemed like ages and I needed to go back and tell them all the things I had accomplished. It made me feel nostalgic, but I also relished in the idea that I was a short walk away from my past. It was the perfect median of my life now and what I once was. Morse so, beyond all the convenient affiliations, Ordon village was an important part of my _Hylian_ history. My first moments of becoming a Hylian happened right here, and though some of those moments were painful, I couldn't just leave it because it was difficult to face at times. In any such case, facing those memories only sought to make me stronger.

Even so, the town of Ordon was a much different place now than what it was a few years ago. Many of the people I knew from six years back had moved away. The overall changes were like night and day. It literally went from a secretive, covert hideaway, to a small bubbling farming community, with many of the new residents being city folks wanting to get away from the hustle and bustle of Hyrule Castle Town. There were twelve or so new families that moved to the village, with thirty-six families making the total sum. It was very small and quaint, and though I loved it, I wasn't sure how well Ralph was going to adjust to it with his work being so far away. Hyrule Castle was a one hour ride by singular horseback and a three hour carriage ride by slow trek. However, my husband reassured me that he had a contingency plan for the problem in the interim. He stated that he would work with the Seaside Laboratory doctor, Dr. Seaside, for the next six months. Dr. Seaside now lived in Kakariko Village after his laboratory at Lake Hylia was no longer a sufficient space for him. Ralph planned to establish a practice that was more financially conducive in Hyrule Castle Town when the opportunity presented itself, but for now he was content with the good doctor. I was pleased in hearing this because Dr. Seaside was a very special friend of mine. That man helped me through some very dark times in my life, and he recognized Ralph's talents in biological alchemy. Ralph excelled at making mixtures to help people. My husband often joked that that would be the catalyst to make us rich. I knew he wasn't serious, but I told him not to worry about us being rich. Life was uncanny and rich enough.

I learned a great many things about medicine from Ralph. He always had a way of using a simile or making a metaphor about life from something pertaining to his practice of medicine. For instance, he liked to explain the roadways leading into Hyrule Castle as the arteries and veins leading into and away from a person's heart. When things got too complicated however, I told him he had to break it down for me because I wasn't as astute to medical jargon as he was. So, he simplified things for me, and I appreciated his patience in doing so. It often made me wonder what he saw in me. I felt like such a simpleton when he spoke so intelligently and so eloquently all the time. I even asked him ever so often, and he would just say, "It's because you're so genuine Sar," but genuine with what?

I had to question that because Ralph still didn't know very much about me. I never disclosed my past to him and he had no idea I was once a sage or that I was once a Kokiri. He had no idea that I once had some sketchy dealings with some very unsavory people. So... what did he see in me? He had no idea that I lost all my memories and I had to regain them again with Link's help. He really knew very little about me, and it seemed unfair to him that I was such a black box when I was now his wife. However, though _he_ didn't seem to have an issue with it, I knew his family did.

When I first met Ralph's family I wasn't aware I was going to be in for an interrogation that evening, especially from his sister Gertrude. I remember walking into his family's home feeling confident and being greeted warmly, but that immediate ambiance left when we sat down and had supper. Ralph's father and mother immediately started asking me about my parents, my upbringing, where I went to school, why I was a seamstress, and many other things. I had no real answers for them and I felt like an insignificant fool by the end of the night. I couldn't properly respond to their questioning because I had no answers that would properly suit them. How in the world would I tell them my father was a tree? How were they supposed to believe that I was older than all of them, but only appeared to be a young twenty-six year old Hylian? How would they respond to me once being a sage and protecting Hyrule? They would think I was mad, but the truth was often stranger than fiction.

Even so, that night was pretty terrible for me, though Ralph thought nothing of it, and I hadn't even started on the attitude of his sister Gertrude. I didn't realize how close Gertrude was to her brother, he seemed to be more of her pride and joy than even his parents. Like her brother, Gertrude was a medical doctor, but she recently graduated from school and hadn't yet began her practice. In any such case, she still had a very high expectation of the woman her brother was courting. I'm guessing he spoke a great deal about me to her because she seemed very eager to me meet me when we initially got acquainted, but as the evening progressed she was less and less impressed. She even gave her brother 'the look' a few times throughout the night. Gertrude probably thought I was too simple for her brother, who was a handsome doctor. I even overheard her a few times talking to him throughout the course of our courtship, saying, "It wouldn't be a bad thing if you reconsidered your choice." I was initially hurt by her words, but afterwards I understood where she was coming from.

Ralph could see that his family's disapproval of me bothered me, but he often reassured me that he loved me and he was going to marry me anyway. I looked at him surprised when he said the word 'marriage' because I was hardly expecting anything like that. However, it was only a few months later when he asked me. I reluctantly said yes for various reasons, but I was more shocked that he even asked me at all. I didn't feel that I was good enough for his family, and besides that I was still dealing with my feelings for Link.

It was no secret that I still loved Link, and I think even Ralph knew that. However, even with that knowledge Ralph still pursued me. My guess was that he wanted to help me forget the future king of Hyrule… or perhaps that was what made me so attractive to him. I couldn't think of anything else. There were times he would ask about my relationship with Link and I told him simply he was an old friend. Ralph sometimes would stare at me and say: "It's not often when someone's childhood friend is the great hero of the land Saria." I suppose he was right, but I never elaborated more than I felt I should, though Ralph desired me to delve a little deeper, until one day he just asked me flat out was Link my former lover. I told him we never had a sexual relationship, but that I did love him very much. I wasn't sure Ralph believed me, so suddenly in return he confessed a few sordid things about his own past, thinking this was going to change what I previously disclosed to him. When Ralph saw it didn't, he instantly regretted spilling the deku nuts about his past stents with several different Gerudo girls… and their 'treatment' of him. I just laughed, thinking with all the other stuff I wasn't telling him, erotic Gerudo girl bedtime stories were nothing to be jealous of.

In any such case, my life was pretty straight forward now, and though there were some issues, it wasn't something that I couldn't deal with. That was why during the night of my wedding I wasn't surprised that Gertrude was so suspicious of Link coming to visit me. If she had any idea he was the king she would have flipped her lid. Ralph too always got a little quiet when I talked about Link, so I worked to keep his mentioning at a minimum. Currently, I was working on a menu for supper tonight. I was thinking potatoes and roasted cuckoo. I always liked having dinner prepared and ready for Ralph before he came home. He always looked so appreciative of the effort I put forth when I cooked for him.

While I was in the middle of peeling some potatoes there was a sudden knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called without looking or asking to see who it was.

The door opened a second later and in stepped Gertrude. Though she was fresh out of medical school, she was currently unemployed. So until she found a practice to join, she often came to help me set up my home or brought me some fabric for some clothes she would like me to make. Today it looked as though she was coming to see if she could help me.

"Hey Sar," she said, "how's the unpacking going?"

I looked over at her and smiled.

"It's going pretty good," I said, "I stopped for a moment to make dinner."

Gertrude looked around.

"I imagine there isn't much more to do," she said.

I shook my head.

"There isn't," I said, "just the glass goblets and everything else should be squared away."

She nodded and grinned at me.

"So, how are you adjusting to married life?" she asked afterwards. "Is it as fun as you thought?"

I returned her smile.

"Truthfully, I love it," I said honestly, "I couldn't ask for a better husband in Ralph and I love keeping a home."

Her smile broadened.

"That better be the answer," she joked, then added, "but seriously, I've never seen my brother so happy. He's beaming like a lantern all the time, he's like a whole different person."

I chuckled.

"He's a pretty special man," I said seriously, "I'm glad I met him."

Gertrude's features warmed a little.

"I'm glad you did too," she stated, then paused for a moment and added, "I… I wasn't very fair to you when I first met you. I made some assumptions I shouldn't have and was quick to judge you. My problem is and always has been that I'm very protective of my younger brother. He means the world to me and my family. However, I really hope you and I can be friends. I was wrong for thinking you weren't right for him when he truly loves you."

I looked at her surprised and was dumbstruck for a moment at her statements. I was hardly expecting an apology regarding the matter.

"I… I can understand where you were coming from," I replied, "he is your brother and you just want what's best for him, but... thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance. I too hope we can be friends."

Gertrude looked beyond relieved when she saw I was open to her suggestion. She then came over to where I was sitting and sat down at the table.

"Did you need help getting supper ready?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I have it," I said, "but if you don't mind sweeping that would be super helpful."

She nodded and stood up.

"Of course," she replied and went to get the broom.

Gertrude then went about the room and started sweeping the floor. I paused for a moment to watch her, grateful she was trying to have us work out with a clean slate. However, I wondered if there was something else bothering her considering what she should have been doing with her time. She was a physician now and I was certain her occupation was in high demand. Why hadn't she found a position yet? I'm sure any established doctor in Castle Town would jump at hiring a brand new fresh faced doctor. I decided I was going to inquire about that.

"So… how's the job search going?" I asked.

Gertrude grunted, as if on command, but kept sweeping.

"It's going," she replied with a sigh.

I paused and studied her for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

It seemed to be the cue she was looking for.

"I just…" she started, "I'm just not sure what area of practice I want to be involved in."

I gave her a thoughtful look.

"Well, what are you interested in doing?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"That's the thing," she said, "I'm still not sure and school is over."

"You could always work with one doctor and see how you like their methods before going out on your own," I said.

She grunted again and paused sweeping to look at me.

"I suppose you're right," she said, "but I still don't know what kind of physician I want to be. I finished medical school, yes, but I still don't know what aspect of the Hylian body that intrigues me the most."

I shrugged.

"Can't you become a general practitioner if that's the case?" I asked. "You don't have to do a special area of study if that isn't where your heart is."

Gertrude sighed.

"True," she said, then added, "I was thinking of taking a fellowship in Dragon Roost because there is a doctor there studying the long term effects of the fire pits on citizens who've been working in them. Blacksmiths lungs are in pretty bad condition, and even only after a short period of time."

I nodded, not sure I was the right person to give her the go ahead about where to take her life, but I wanted to be encouraging if I could.

"It seems to me you've already made your decision," I said, "you just need to push yourself to do it."

Gertrude nodded.

"I guess," she said, then added, "why am I so indecisive? Why does it always take me longer to make a decision than my brother?"

Those were obvious rhetorical questions, so I didn't answer.

She went on.

""He's younger than me and he finished school first," she continued, "he's younger than me and he got married first, he's younger than me and so much more decisive than I am. Why can't I be that way?"

I simply grinned.

"I think it's because you over think things a little," I replied, "sometimes you have to let things be and take a chance."

She looked over at me and bit her lower lip.

"I think you're right," she said, then gave me a quick once over, "is that how you've done things Sar? You've taken risks?"

I raised a brow and could tell her so many things. I wouldn't be sitting here talking to her today if I didn't take a risk.

"I've taken plenty," I replied, "some good, some bad, but if I hadn't, I never would have met Ralph."

That was true.

She looked at me thoughtfully.

"That's true," she replied, "you know what… I think I am going to take that fellowship with Dr. Firebrim, it would be a wonderful experience and I've always wanted to see Dragon Roost."

I nodded.

"It sounds like it would be pretty incredible," I replied.

She started sweeping again.

"Besides, I'm tired of this village," she disclosed, "I want to see the world. When I was in school there was so much studying that I couldn't see straight, but now I can do anything, I just need to put my mind to it."

I grinned, having a completely different perspective. I had seen so much in the past few years that a peaceful and quiet life was just what I needed, though I would love to see Dragon Roost myself. I heard the palace there was a place of wonder. However, I could understand Gertrude's point of view. She was twenty-eight, unwed, beautiful, and well educated. Why shouldn't she have her own adventure? She had a very favored position whether she realized it or not.

"It looks like you've made your decision," I replied, "now you just have to follow through with it."

Gertrude nodded more to herself than to me.

"I have," she said, "and I will… thanks for listening to me rant."

I chuckled slightly and continued with peeling the potatoes in the bowl on the table.

"I wouldn't call you wanting advice on your future a rant," I replied, "it's a huge a step."

Gertrude paused again.

"Or…" she started suddenly, "maybe I'll take a fellowship in Baalam. Some of the best pulmonologists in Hyrule work there."

I let my head fall back and just full out laughed this time.

"You're right," I stated, "you _are_ indecisive!"

She in turn laughed as well.

"I told you!" she joked.

I shook my head and went back to my potato peeling.

"I give up," I said.

Gertrude went back to sweeping.

"Anyway, enough about me," she said, "and maybe I'm just thinking about Baalam because Prince Leonhart is coming to visit in a few weeks."

I looked at her puzzled.

"Prince Leonhart?" I repeated.

She went on casually.

"Yeah," she replied, "he's visiting the castle to congratulate the king and queen on their marriage and we peasants are all invited to watch. I know… what a terrible life royalty leads."

I didn't have much to say regarding that. Being an official certainly wasn't everything it was mapped out to be. It was much harder than most people thought.

"That sounds very boring," I replied, then added without thinking, "Link is going to hate that."

Gertrude glanced over at me just then.

"Link?" she repeated.

I shook my head, forgetting who I was speaking with for a moment.

"The king," I said more simply.

Gertrude looked at me thoughtfully just then.

"I guess maybe he would, being that he isn't a noble by birthright," she said, then added, "nice observation."

I didn't reply and there was a brief silence between us afterwards.

"How do you think his majesty is going to do?" she asked suddenly. "Do you think he's going to be a good king?"

I knew I couldn't be as slippery as I was a second ago.

"Well, if he's any bit the king as he is the hero he'll be fantastic," I replied.

My reply seemed sensible enough.

"That's one way of looking at it," she said, "but do you think he has the experience to be a good leader? Don't get me wrong, I know he was the hero, but does he have the gumption to take on court life? The nobles are pretty cutthroat even under an experienced king."

I raised a brow and felt she suffered from the same kind of stigma too many other people did. They assumed court life and noble blood equaled qualifications. If that were the case then why were there still so many problems in the land? Nobles are generally interested in what makes them richer not what makes Hyrule safer.

"I don't think him not being born to a rich family matters," I said, "it wasn't a noble who vanquished Ganondorf, it was a brave peasant boy with a heart of purity. His courage is what makes him so great. He doesn't need experience in how to scam people and deceive individuals to be an effective leader. He can do anything he puts his mind to. He's the most loyal, genuine person a countryman could ask for. He would die for his people if it meant saving Hyrule. If you ask me Hyrule is lucky to even have him dwelling in her walls, let alone as her king."

Gertrude looked at me surprised by the conviction in my voice. Maybe I didn't do a very good job masking my feelings, but she had no idea where my admiration for Link was coming from. She could merely assume it was simply hero worship. Even so, she was studying me now.

"I never thought to look at it that way," she replied softly.

I went back to peeling my potatoes and again didn't reply right away.

"Most people don't," I said quietly.

I saw her raise her brow from the periphery of my eye just then.

"With the way you were talking I would swear you knew him personally or something," she replied, "but that would be impossible… wouldn't it?"

I think she was trying to convince more herself than me, but her suspension of disbelief wouldn't allow her to delve too deeply on the subject.

 _You have no idea,_ I thought.

"Don't we all think we know our public officials?" I joked. "Don't we all feel like we can just talk to the king?"

She couldn't argue me there.

"True," she replied, then fanned off her brief concern, "anyway, I suppose you're right for having so much faith in him. If he guides the country much in the same manner as he guided us through those dark days of Ganondorf, he'll make an exceptional king."

I simply nodded, not wanting to discuss this too much longer. I was pretty sensitive when it came to Link, and rightly so, I still cared for him a great deal. There was another silence that engulfed us and this time I think Gertrude could sense I just wanted to finish cooking in peace, so she changed the subject.

"Well, I think you helped me decide what I want to do in terms of employment," she said finally, going back to her initial subject, "I think Dragon Roost is calling."

I simply grinned.

"You better answer then," I replied.

She nodded.

"I will," she replied, "and thanks again for listening."

"You're welcome," I said.

With that, she put the broom down and took her leave. I waited for her exit before I paused and thought once again about what she said about Link. I hoped he was doing well. I hoped he knew I was rooting for him to be the peoples' champion. I hoped he knew that even in the remotest corners of the world that there were ones who wanted to see him succeed. Even green haired peasant girls who promised to pretend to act as a noble on their best friend's wedding day. I took in a deep sigh wishing I could speak with my friend once again.

 _Link…_ I thought, _I miss you… so much._

~SSS~

One Week Later, Hyrule Castle Grand Hall: Link's POV

"Zelda I really don't see the need of having to come here with you when you could simply speak for my absence," I said quietly as I walked down the hall to the grand dining room with my wife.

Zelda sighed.

"Darling this is tradition," she said softly, "I know this isn't important to you right now, and truthfully this isn't that important to me either, but this is part of court life. The noble's pay a large tithe to dine with us once a month."

I groaned softly and rolled my eyes.

"It's a stupid tradition," I muttered, "and one I'm going to end if I have any say on it."

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Link please…" she whispered.

I shook my head.

"This unnecessary opulence is costing the citizens thousands of rupees of their hard earned money," I replied, "I don't care if the nobles spend ten thousand rupees for their places at the table. The only reason they come here is for a royal favor, and if you ask me I call that bribery. The court is the place for their concerns, like everyone else."

Zelda stopped for a moment, turned, and stared into my eyes.

"I understand your concerns," she said, "and in many ways you are right, but sometimes you need not think every noble is your enemy Link. There are some good men who happen to be wealthy benefactors for the people, and with that should come certain perks."

I scoffed slightly.

"So poignant class distinction?" I said point blank. "You're for this?"

She looked at me at a loss.

"Do you honestly think I care about that?" she asked. "I married _you_ for Hylia's sake!"

I grunted.

"Thanks for doing me the favor," I said sarcastically.

Her beautiful eyes searched my face.

"Link…" she whispered, "please, you're not being fair. Let's not quarrel. I'm not your enemy, I understand your concerns, and you have valid points, but this needs to be done. And say what you will, but paying ten to fifty thousand rupees is a great deal of money to sit at a table for a plate of food and to speak with the royal family."

I looked away.

"You're making my point for me," I said, "they could just as easily save their money and their time."

She nodded.

"You're right," she said, "and if nothing comes of this we can be absolved from it."

I wasn't reassured by that promise.

"We'll see," I said.

There was a brief silence between us, with Zelda slightly pleading with me with her eyes. I didn't stare directly into them, but I could tell from her expression she wanted me to conform. Even if it was just for one night, she wanted me to do this for her. However, hers weren't the only eyes on me. From the corner of my field of vision I could see the courtier waiting by the dining room door in the distance staring at us. I knew we looked like we had to be quarreling from his vantage point and all that was going to do was feed the gossip mavens. Gossip seemed to be the biggest secondary occupation of the servants living in the castle. There wasn't a day where a whisper wasn't fancied for some social or even monetary gain. The look on his face just frustrated me more.

I hated this fish bowl.

I hated it.

However, for Zelda's sake I would endure it for one evening, but if there was any political shoulder bucking, I wasn't going to subject myself to such nonsense. I was going to leave whether Zelda wanted me there or not. I was not about to be bombarded with the usual business when the usual business was supposed to take place in court like every other citizen.

"Shall we go now?" Zelda whispered softly.

I took in a deep sigh and looked away, but then finally nodded.

"Yes," I replied afterwards.

Zelda stared at me for a moment longer and touched my shoulder, but then resumed her forward facing position and waited for me to do the same. I hesitated as a last stance, but then got in step and proceeded us forward. When we got to the door the courtier bowed, pretending that all was well and he hadn't been watching us.

"Good evening your majesties," he greeted.

"Good evening," Zelda and I said in unison.

The messenger stood once again.

"Shall I announce your presence now, or would you like a moment longer to speak?" he asked.

I raised a brow and didn't appreciate his obvious instigation. I wanted to get this over with.

"You can announce us now," I replied simply, "and keep the ornate introductions brief."

I saw the look of surprise pop up on Zelda's face. I could only imagine what she was thinking. The courtier too looked surprised, but wisely said nothing. Afterwards, he opened the door, walked in ahead of us, and announced us.

"It is with great honor that I present to you his and her royal excellencies'," the courtier announced, "King Link and Queen Zelda of Hyrule."

We then walked in together and as promised one hundred nobles were standing at their seated positions at the table. The ones closer to where Zelda and I were sitting obviously paid more… more money meant more access I guess. I wonder how King Daphnes I dealt with this. Anyway, Zelda and I walked towards the table arm in arm, and right away I noticed who was sitting closer to me and my wife: Lord Filgore and Lord Rue Morgue, but there was another much younger, much prettier face adjacent to Lord Rue Morgue, and that was Lady Bathory.

The raven haired beauty was stunning with her crystal violet eyes, slender aquiline nose, pouty red lips, and her mane of perfect straight platinum black hair. Her ivory skin was only slightly darker than the snows of the Hebra Mountains that her family excavated their diamond fortune. She could definitely turn heads in her own right, especially in the skin tight dark blue gown she was wearing. With her now being affianced to the Prince of Baalam, she was sure to make headway with her clout. I was certain that that was why she was here tonight. A future royal wanting to rub shoulders with present royals. Her constituents must have thought this little beauty was going to tame the kingly beast. It seemed General Fyrus was right, she was in league with either Filgore or Rue Morgue, perhaps even both.

 _This promises to be annoying,_ I thought, already regretting my turn on my stance.

When Zelda and I approached and sat down that was when the others sat down. The nobles who had spoken to me a couple weeks ago already had their eyes on me, but more noteworthy was Lady Bathory's alluring gaze in my wife's direction. Perhaps her tactic was to address who she perceived was the nicer of the two. Lady Bathory had no idea who she was dealing with in Zelda. Zelda had lived this court life the whole of her life, she knew her way well around this arena; like could perceive like very well and that was no insult on Zelda's behalf.

"Good evening your majesties," Lady Bathory said in her cool soft whispery voice, "you honor us with your presence."

Zelda grinned and nodded politely.

"Thank you my lady," she replied.

Lady Bathory then turned her brilliant eyes on me.

"Sire you look exceptional tonight," she complimented.

I simply nodded.

"Thank you," I replied, then added, "and congratulations on your engagement to Prince Leonhart."

Lady Bathory smiled radiantly at my mentioning that.

"Thank you your majesty," she said, "I was beyond the moon when he asked me to be his bride."

Filgore next to her chimed in.

"As any sane woman would be in your circumstances," he said, "Prince Leonhart is quite the catch."

She giggled sweetly.

"Why thank you Dinivane," she said, "you're making me blush, and yes, he certainly is."

A few laughed at their brief interaction, which unfortunately encouraged Filgore further.

"The only persons who don't care or wouldn't care about such a grand joyous occasion are peasants," he said, "or... people with peasant-like thinking."

There was a brief hush while a few others gasped at his bold remarks, and it didn't take a genius to know he was directing those impertinent words towards me. I decided I'd be baited into the banter just once for the sake of sport. If he wanted to discuss class distinctions, then by all means let's have a discussion.

"I think that's a rather linear, narrow minded way of looking at things my lord," I replied. "I think the peasants will care very much. You see, the peasants in Baalam will be the ones who'll get the greatest increase in their taxes for the prince's joyous occasion."

It was tit for tat because a few chuckled as well, but there were those who were put off by my remarks also. One noble at the way end of the table even commented on it.

"His majesty is right," the noble replied, "Prince Squallous is known for his tax hikes for his parties. It's a terrible practice when you truly think about it."

The noble next to him was shaking his head.

"And that is why I'm proud to be a citizen of Hyrule," the other stated, "Lady Bathory be sure to tell your future husband that taxing his citizens out of existence is not a good idea."

Lady Bathory grinned and raised a brow.

"I'll be sure to make mention of it," she said.

More nobles laughed at the exchange, but a smug Filgore set to counter.

"That mindset is why the peasants are where they are and the nobles are where they are in their stations of life," he stated. "If a feeble minded individual can't or won't understand the need or the splendor of an old time ritual then they deserved to be taxed until their eyes hurt. Tradition is a part of history. There is more to life than tilling land and scooping up cow dung."

The disgust in his voice couldn't be masked. Filgore really believed those idiotic words coming out of his mouth. I almost looked at him in complete disbelief... almost, but I realized who I was dealing with here. This was Dinivane Filgore, one of the most out of touch people in Hyrule. His extreme wealth afforded him a lifestyle he couldn't or wouldn't feel empathy for another Hylian-being. He truly believed he was superior to others because of his bank account. I wasn't going to let his obvious prejudice go unchallenged.

I leaned forward slightly on the table.

"Have you ever tilled your own land my lord?" I asked. "Have you ever went to bed hungry? Have you ever had to work in the scorching hot sun for the penance that went into your pocket? How can a person enjoy the finer things of life when they constantly have to struggle to survive? You speak of tradition and rituals, but of the most common and greatest of the traditions should be the taking care of one's fellow man. Who would be there to till your land, build your houses, and make your food if it wasn't an insignificant peasant? If you would like the ignorant peasants of Baalam to appreciate the finer things in life the way you do Lord Filgore, perhaps you can ease their consciences and pay their taxes for them when the time comes. That way they can be just as happy as you."

There was an immediate hush over the dinner table after my rally. It was obvious I struck a chord with some, but it was still sobering for others for the right reasons. As I looked down this table of the rich and wealthy, many of them seemed to be out of touch with the common man. I was technically one of these wealthy Hylians now too, but it really surprised me with how low some of them thought and saw peasants. This was already turning into something I was growing to despise, and the previous conversation before coming here only made things worse. All this before the first course was even served.

 _I should have had my supper brought to my room,_ I thought.

Zelda was keeping her face staid, but I wasn't sure if I was embarrassing her or not. Maybe she was seeing now I wasn't an asset to this world the way she thought I could be. I knew she wasn't like any of them, but she tolerated this nonsense, and that kind of tolerance was perplexing to me if she was truly concerned about the welfare of all her people. Even so, I also knew that the nobles were important for the overall commerce of the economy. Zelda was gifted to have the wisdom to see things from all sides. I simply was a man of courage, just courage.

Lady Bathory was studying me with her hypnotic violet gaze just then. I sensed she perceived she was going to have to use a different approach from the snobbery her brethren next to her just exhibited.

"I completely agree with you sire," she said softly suddenly, "how can we speak of tradition when we are choking the life blood out of the people who work the hardest in our country? We can't, and because of your strong words sire I am going to have my wedding financed completely with my own money so that no taxes are levied on the people of Baalam, my soon to be people."

Everyone around her looked at her surprised, even me.

However, Zelda replied before I could.

"Really my lady?" she inquired. "You garnered that idea from his majesty's words just now?"

Lady Bathory merely nodded.

"Right is right your majesty," she replied.

Zelda moaned thoughtfully.

"Well bravo, that's very wise and generous of you," she said, "from one queen to a future queen, it is extremely important to rally the love and honor of your people. The last thing you would want to do is make it seem as if you don't have their best interests at heart."

Lady Bathory nodded again graciously.

"Such wise words from such a beautiful lady," she complimented, "thank you your majesty."

"Likewise," Zelda said in return.

There was a brief silence on my end while I observed the two women, but many of the other nobles were talking in amongst themselves. I admittedly felt out of place, but I tried not to let it show. Zelda glanced over at me and grinned, I must have gained her approval from that last exchange. From time to time she would take my hand into hers when she felt I was disconnecting from the conversation. Her expression was serene but also unreadable, she made stoicism an art, and in this arena, it served her well. Lady Bathory was looking our way when she concluded whatever she concluded with Lord Fligore just now. He probably knew it was in his best interest to allow the lady next to him to proceed forward with whatever they were devising instead of him.

Lady Bathory then spoke up once again.

"Sire, I was just reading about the infamous Shadow Temple," she said to me as a clever off shod of interest towards me, "and besides all the dead bodies, spiders, ghouls, and redeads you must tell me how you went down into such a place with your sanity still intact."

A few down the table chuckled at her delivery, but I just stared at her for a moment and grinned. I did appreciate her efforts at trying to connect with me. Her attempts at diplomacy would make her an effective queen one day.

"Courage," I said, verbalizing my previous thought process, "just plain old courage."

Lady Bathory smiled at the simplicity of the statement.

"Courage?" she repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

Her smiled widened.

"Well, I admire you greatly for your service your majesty," she said, "you must ask Farore to give a little of that to all of us tonight. Though, it is not the bottom of an unsavory well or a haunted graveyard, I need a little courage of my own.

I studied her facial expression for a moment.

"And why is that?" I asked.

She looked across the table at Lord Rue Morgue who hadn't addressed me at all, and then Lord Filgore before looking back at me. It seemed that was her cue.

"For I am here as an ambassador to two of my dear friends," she said, "Lord Filgore and Lord Rue Morgue."

I let out and audible groan and raised a brow when she finally verbalized her intentions.

 _Here we go,_ I thought.

Lady Bathory's smile turned a little seductive with my reaction, and she thought to tease me on it.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic your majesty," she said with open sarcasm, "you'll make these halls come down with your bravado."

A few of the nobles laughed at her statement and even Zelda chuckled a little. I just glanced over at my wife and just grinned. I had to admit that Lady Bathory was very charming.

"You'll have to forgive me my lady," I said, directing my attention back to her, "but I'm weary of your… _friends_."

Surprisingly, I garnered more genuine laughter from my response than I was expecting. Even so, Lady Bathory was not deterred.

"Not surprising at all," she said, "they have about as much tact as a tektite. I witnessed it here tonight myself."

There were a few more chuckles at her jest, but I wanted her to get on with this so I could dismiss this proposal like I had done previously with the others. Her beauty wasn't going to change the fact that the answer was still no. I sat back and waited patiently.

Lady Bathory went on.

"As you already know Lord Filgore has spoken to you already regarding the acquisition of some land near Zora's Domain," she started. "While this is a subject you already made a ruling on in court, I would like to state my reasons as to why this acquisition is beneficial for all parties involved."

I raised a brow.

"So I'm guessing you were a shareholder in whatever they promised?" I perceived.

Lady Bathory nodded, and I suddenly that flirty smile of hers wasn't so charming anymore.

"Yes, I am," she said.

I narrowed my eyes slightly with how she worded that.

 _Not 'I was' but 'I am',_ I thought, _they still think they're going to move forward with this nonsense._

I made sure to be clear with my next statement.

"If you would like to make a claim regarding anything related to this matter you can see me in court," I replied, "request an audience with me and you can ask me then."

There was a slight look of surprise in Lady Bathory's eyes, one where she darted them back to Zelda. Why was looking at Zelda?

"Oh… really?" she asked.

I guess she thought the queen was going to interject in her behalf, but unsurprisingly Zelda nodded in agreement with me.

"I'm afraid that is the ruling of the day madam," Zelda said, "that is the king's word and it shall be obeyed. Besides, this is not a place for politics."

There was some audible murmuring when Zelda uttered those words because it was obvious that this pay for play tactic had been a cultural dispensary for favors for years in the ruling aristocracy. Her words seemed like an oxymoron to them. However, there was a new king and queen in charge and this bloated entitlement was about to end. The surprise never left Lady Bathory's face.

"But your majesty the point of these dinners is to-" she tried.

"I know the point of these dinners my lady and that is not how I operate," I interrupted her point blank. "In fact, I was just telling my queen how unnecessary and inconvenient of an arrangement this is for you all and for me. Anything you ask me can be mandated in court."

After my saying that, that a low murmur first instituted turned into a much louder murmur fluctuating across the table. It was apparent they didn't agree with me, and as such I didn't care. I didn't want to be a part of this ridiculousness anyway. Did they really think they were above the law? Did they really think they played by a different set of rules? Did they really believe words of mandate didn't affect them? I guess not, but they were in for a real surprise with me. With that, and to everyone's surprise, even Zelda's, I stood up from the table ready to take my leave. I was done with this. I was sick of the entitlement of the aristocracy. In that moment I really felt like I didn't belong here. I wasn't a noble. I wasn't _the_ man that storybooks wrote about who lived in an ivory tower… even though ironically I was _a_ man living in the ivory tower if that made any sense. I just wanted out of here, I just wanted peace, and even though Zelda's eyes were begging for me to take my seat and just deal with it, I wasn't going to allow her to stop me again.

Not this time.

 _I'm over this nonsense,_ I thought.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take my leave," I announced abruptly, "I'm not much for the social scene tonight my lords and ladies, but have a wonderful time with each other and with her majesty. Just think of it as one less peasant brain to deal with."

Everyone was staring at me shocked now and even more so when I turned and headed for the exit. When I was at the door, I turned one last time to catch Zelda staring at me with that same imploring pleading gaze as when I was at the table, but my mind was made up.

"I'm sorry Zelda," I whispered to myself.

Afterwards, I made my departure.

~SSS~

Zelda's POV

I sat there in mild disbelief at what just happened. I understood that Link wanted to make a point, but there was a time when diplomacy was more important than one's ego. Why couldn't Link see that? Why was he so insistent that the world had to see things his way to be right? There was more than one way to reach an end goal. I normally would let this pass, but I needed to make amends. There were some nobles in this room, like Lord Iwata-san, Lord Auonuma-san, and Lord Filsa-mie who were good men, working hard to make things right with Hyrule. Link would know that if he wasn't so shortsighted. I was going to have to make amends while also lessening the damage his exit caused.

I stood up and cleared my throat before I spoke.

"I… I am exceedingly sorry my lords and ladies," I started, "my… my husband has never been one for pomp and circumstance, but he means well. A hero often only sees things from the view point of the people most vulnerable."

Lady Bathory simply sat back and interlaced her fingers at my words.

"There's no need to apologize for his majesty my lady," she said, then smiled snidely, "we know _exactly_ what kind of man he is."

I stared into Lady Bathory's eyes and stiffened slightly at the intended dig, but I wasn't going to let this licentious creature win. However, what Link did was exactly what they were expecting him to do. He walked out. He ran away, and they wanted him to run. They wanted to see if he was as ill bred as they all assumed him to be. They wanted him to feel as though he had no place here. Why couldn't he see that?

 _I must do something about this,_ I thought.

I curtsied slightly before I hurried to discharge myself.

"Please excuse me my lords and ladies, I will return shortly," I announced.

With that, I made my quick departure. I was trying to make it appear as if I wasn't scuttling, but I couldn't help but have a little pep in my step. When I exited the dining hall the room erupted with talk. I wasn't surprised and I expected such. The courtier just outside the door was looking after me with open curiosity as I hurried down the hall to my bedroom chamber.

"My lady! My lady are you alright?" he called to me.

I didn't stop to answer him, and in fact his voice made me scuttle faster. When I finally arrived at my chamber I opened the door, completely ignoring the guard outside of it, and rushed in. The guard looked at me shocked momentarily, but not as shocked as when I closed the door on him before he could ask what was wrong, and there, standing at the table in the middle of the room with his back facing me, was my husband. There was no doubt that he heard me come in, but he was deliberately ignoring me due to my abrupt entrance. He had to know I wasn't pleased with his preemptive departure. There was a tense silence between us before I broke it. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder tersely to get his attention. Link let out an audible groan before he turned around to face me. He already knew what I was going to say and was immediately defensive.

"Yes?" he greeted with a raised brow.

I looked into his eyes incredulously.

"Have you gone mad?" I demanded quietly. "Why in the world did you just give up and leave like that?! That's what they wanted from you!"

He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I could care less about what they think," he replied, "and I didn't give up anything! They see me as nothing more than a well dressed peasant my lady. They don't respect me at all, so why should I care about appeasing those grimy bastards?!"

I looked at him with open frustration.

"This isn't about respect," I said, "this is about winning the psychological game Link."

He shook his head and scoffed.

"Give me a break!" he replied. "I'm not here to play games with these people Zelda I'm here to rule! If they can't accept that, that isn't my problem!"

I took a step towards him.

"I understand that," I said, "but whether _you_ want to accept it or not, the nobles are also your servants and you need to know how to interact with them. Not everything can be seen from a peasant's point of view!"

He cut his eyes to me just then.

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded. "Are you insinuating that's the only way I see things?"

I groaned in frustration and shook my head no.

"Of course not," I replied.

Link still had more to say in that regard.

"And speaking of which," he went on, "you didn't even take up for me when that spineless bastard Filgore insulted me in front of you! What the hell is that all about Zelda?! I thought you would defend my honor!"

I wasn't going to back down from that.

"Of course I'll defend your honor, but think Link! Think!" I demanded. "This has nothing to do with you actually being a peasant! It has everything to do with you understanding what a king's role is in the court. It is more than looking at things in the black and white. There are many shades of grey in politics. _You_ have to adapt to a new world of thinking Link! There's no question about that!"

He stared into my eyes as though he were looking at his enemy right now.

"That isn't who I am, and that isn't who you married," he said to me with quiet defiance. "If you wanted a puppet then you should have married Prince Squallous."

I looked into his eyes in complete disbelief.

"You haven't heard a word I said," I whispered.

Link gave me a long once over.

"And you obviously haven't heard me either," he replied, "let me make myself very clear with you Zelda: I am who I am and I am not changing. When a noble makes the comments that Filgore made, and you think it's more practical to just sit there and smile like a statue, then you're no longer a person for the people, you're a person for the theater! That's all they want in there is theater! I don't care about rubbing shoulders with them, and I don't care what they think about me. If those are two important things for you Zelda, then you made a huge mistake in marrying me. If all you want to do is mold somebody, then I'm not that man."

I stared into his eyes taken aback.

"I… I wasn't saying that at all," I replied, "of course I don't want to mold you, but all I want you to understand is, is that every noble isn't your enemy."

Link no longer cared to have this discussion in that moment and turned away once again.

"I'm not going back to that dining room Zelda," he said with a hint of finality, "if that was your purpose in coming here then you've failed."

I winced slightly at the hostility of his tone and stepped back. I was not anticipating this.

"Link…" I trailed.

His back was to me and he shook his head in disappointment.

"I thought you were in my corner Zelda," he muttered more to himself than to me, "I thought out of all the people in that room you understood where I was coming from."

I shook my head.

"That isn't fair," I whispered, "you can't do this to me. You _know_ I'm in your corner! I _do_ understand where you're coming from! I'll always understand where you're coming from!"

He turned his head and looked at me from his periphery just then.

"Yet you come in here defending their cause to me?" he countered. "Is that how that works?"

I looked at him at a loss.

"That's not why I was saying what I said!" I replied. "I was trying to get you to be more mindful of how the political process works in the court! I wasn't defending their cause to you! Link I… I… I love you!"

He let out another irritated groan and turned back around to look at me full on when I said that. I stared right back into his eyes defiantly. He was so openly frustrated with this conversation that he looked away from me when my gaze became too much for him.

"Why did you marry me?" he asked quietly. "Why put yourself through this when you could have had any man you wanted?"

I pursed my lips together and looked to the ground for a moment.

"You know why I married you," I said quietly.

I knew he was going to look up at me when I said that and that was why I avoided his gaze. I couldn't face him. I couldn't face my guilt. There was a particularly heavy silence in that moment.

"Yes…" he said cryptically finally, "yes, I _know_ why you married me, and if that's your only reason Zelda, then that's just sad."

I looked away when my conscience temporarily got the best of me.

"I told you… I would do anything for Hyrule… anything," I whispered.

Link was giving me a long hard stare and I couldn't say a thing. I hated that we were so unhappy together when it should have been the opposite for us. I hated that we had fallen so low.

"And you have," he replied.

Afterwards, he turned from facing me once more and let his head hang low when he rested his hands on the table again. I stared at him with open remorse and he looked like a man defeated just then, but that wasn't who he was inside. He was so much greater than that. If he would just let me be his shield, I could guard him. If he would just let me love him and protect him the way I wanted to, we would be an unstoppable duo. However, he couldn't… he won't... and he can't. He can't seem to forget. He can't seem to let go. He can't seem to move on from that… that _girl_. That Saria. Everything was just fine until she came back into his life and stole his heart from me. I felt the jealousy starting to course inside of me, but I shook my head.

 _No,_ I thought, _no, I'm not going to be bitter. I will not allow the memory of someone else deter me from what's necessary for Hyrule._

"Please just go," he whispered to me, "I'm done talking about this."

However, I didn't budge.

"Well, I'm not," I replied.

He sighed.

"Just go…" he said again, "just go and make them happy."

My heart skipped a beat at his utterance.

"Them?" I replied.

He nodded.

"Yes Zelda," he said, " _them_ , the whole reason you came in here in the first place."

I clasped both my hands together in front of my dress and I walked up to him. I didn't want this. I didn't want him thinking he was alone. However, Link didn't even turn to face me though he heard my approach. Instead, he allowed me to turn him around when I prompted him to do so. I cupped his beautiful face between my hands and felt my eyes fill with tears. I loved him so much.

"Please," I whispered with a broken voice, "I'm not your enemy Link. I know you think I am in some way, but I'm not. I only want to protect you."

He closed his eyes at my words.

"Zelda…" he trailed.

I wasn't going to let him negate that.

"I'm not," I insisted.

He then took my hands from his face and held onto them gently, caressing my knuckles in a soothing way. Afterwards, he turned them palm side up and kissed them tenderly and sighed.

"I know you're not my enemy Zelda, and I'm sorry for making you feel that way," he whispered. "Honestly, I'm just tired and I don't feel like dealing with their nonsense tonight. I promise in the future I will be more open to what you're telling me."

My eyes refilled and spilled over and when he saw I was still upset. That was when he took me in his arms and wrapped me in a tight hug. For whatever reason his words didn't console me right away.

"Come on…" he whispered, "please don't cry."

His words just made me sob more and I held onto him tightly.

"How can I not?" I cried into his chest. "You hate me."

He shook his head and stroked my back.

"I don't hate you," he promised.

I didn't believe him and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"You're lying," I whispered, "you're lying because you think this is what I want to hear."

He shook his head again.

"That's not true," he replied.

My bottom lip began to quiver as more tears filled my eyes.

"Admit it," I went on, "I know deep down you still think I'm some kind of monster. I know you think I'm some kind of witch because of what happened to you."

Link's breathing intensified for a moment.

"Stop this," he warned.

I looked into his eyes defiantly and continued anyway.

"Because of what happened with you, you and Sar-" I tried but I was interrupted abruptly.

Before I could finish Link pressed his lips against mine in a very fervent way. I knew this was his way of negating what I was trying to say, and I was growing tired of him doing so. He always avoided talking about this by diverting me in some way. However, he soon surprised me more when he lifted me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed. His mouth was hungry and focused when we landed softly down on the mattress from our standing position. Suddenly, the skirts to my dress were up, while my undergarments underneath it abruptly came down. He kissed me deeper when he undressed himself at his pants, and then a moment later I felt his huge member suddenly go inside me to shush me. I whimpered in surprise and pleasure as he interlaced his fingers with mine and started thrusting me gently in that incredible rhythm he knew I loved so much. I looked at him shocked, but said nothing as I could barely contain the pleasure that came out of me in ripples. I kissed him harder when he went in deeper, and unfortunately it wasn't too much longer until the intensity of the sex had me climaxing. I wanted it to last longer, but I think he did it that way on purpose. I think he did it just to shut me up. It was supposed to be that intense, deep, and quick, and as quickly as it started, it was over.

I was breathing hard while I stared into his eyes, and though I was now satisfied physically, that still didn't address the apparent lizalfos in the room. That still didn't negate the fact that he didn't love me like I loved him. That still didn't absolve the truth that he wished I was someone else. I wasn't sure how much longer he could substitute sex for love like this, because he knew as well as I that it wasn't the same thing. Even so, I laid there spent, and before I could say anything, he was up and dressing himself. I sat up slowly as I watched him, and got myself together as well. Afterwards, I got off the bed and ran a hand through my hair to appropriate my appearance. There was a long silence between us following that before he finally spoke up again.

"You should probably get back to them," he said quietly.

I didn't know why his words made me blush, but I said nothing in return, so he went on.

"Just… just tell them I needed your help with some correspondence or something, and that was why you were gone so long," he uttered, then paused and added, "and.. I'm sorry if I was out of line a moment ago. I didn't know what else to do."

My eyes widened.

"Out of line?" I repeated. "Link… you're my husband."

He took in a deep sigh.

"I still didn't ask," he whispered.

 _Does he really think he needs to?_ I thought.

I was going to nip this in the bud.

"And I didn't say no," I whispered back, "besides, you… you know I always want you. You never have to ask."

He paused, but only nodded afterwards.

"Thank you for that," he said, "and please make my apologies to everyone at dinner. It won't happen again."

This transition was so strange, but I nodded anyway.

"I will," I said, and with nothing else left to discuss, I took my leave and headed back to the grand hall.

I didn't know what to make of what just happened. It made no sense. One moment we were arguing the next we were having sex. However, one thing was for certain, and that certainty was that King Link was a very... very unpredictable man.

 _I just don't know how to process all this,_ I thought, _I have no idea._

With that, I returned to the grand hall.

~SSS~

One Hour Later: Link's POV

After Zelda left, I changed into my pajamas and sat down at the table in the center of the room to go over some overlooked correspondence. I stared at one letter for ten minutes before I realized it was time to just let the activity go and put the cares of the day away. There was nothing more I could do for today, today was essentially over. Regarding the previous venture, it had been an hour since Zelda left, and she was still in the grand hall entertaining the nobles at dinner. I imagine she was apologizing for me a hundred times over. Or… maybe she wasn't and was defending my honor to them instead. I could hope.

One thing was for sure, the noble political arena was definitely not for me. It just reminded me of how small of a box I truly lived in now. I sat back in the chair and sighed as I contemplated this. Realizing what I gave up for this life was starting to make me bitter, and I was fighting that tendency constantly. However, tonight… tonight I felt like I was in a losing battle, especially with Zelda coming in here engaging me like she did. 'Why did you leave?' 'You let them win!' 'That's what they wanted!' It was maddening. I understood her point of view, but once… just once, I wish she could see things from my point of view. I wish she wasn't doing everything for duty. Not everything is for a goddamn protocol or contingency plan.

"Why doesn't she understand me?" I muttered to myself.

In that moment, I felt this gnawing sense of loss. That was when I realized how much I missed my old life, how much I missed my freedom. I missed riding the open fields without a care on Epona. I missed sitting quietly in the forests and thinking about my life. I missed my friends who truly understood me. I missed Malon and her great big smile her calling me 'fairy boy' as a tease. She was married now with a beautiful baby girl. But most of all I missed… Saria. I really and truly missed her.

I didn't realize seeing her this past time was going to leave such a lasting impression on me. She looked so beautiful in that white dress with her hair up and flowers surrounding it. Her smile was radiant and her laugh was like music. She was just so perfect. I closed my eyes just then and groaned in frustration when an indecent thought about her went through my head. Admittedly, this was happening more frequently now since her wedding. The past few nights in bed with Zelda have been haunting for me. Even this recent encounter, I was envisioning Saria underneath me... Saria's voice moaning and saying my name... Saria's body cumming all over me. However, I knew those thoughts were wrong. I should not be thinking about another woman when I'm making love to my wife. That isn't right. Even if I'm not saying Saria's name anymore, I am still imagining her here with me, and Zelda doesn't deserve that… no woman deserves that. The whole idea is wrong. I can't desire another man's wife.

I can't.

I won't.

I am not that kind of person.

I am not.

"She's off limits," I told myself out loud, "she's married Link, and so are you."

I was trying not to think about Saria period because of that fact, but she was always here in my thoughts. She was always here in my heart. She was a constant reminder of why I loved and missed my past life so much. I loved her… no, I still _fucking_ love her, I can't have her, and it's so goddamn unfair. It was just a flood of memories that ran through me all at once. I remember my first visit with her to the Sacred Forest Meadow and how it became our special place. It became even more special when she awakened as a sage and I rescued her from it. I remember when she gave me my fairy ocarina, and when she taught me her song… her beautiful song. It was conversant of the trees, the woodlands, the flowers, and happy times. I just remember playing her song and just being happy to talk to her again.

When that thought process went through my head, I perked suddenly at the recollection.

 _Wait a minute,_ I thought, _am I still able to…?_

My thoughts trailed when I suddenly got up from the table and went to the closet on the other side. In a box, hidden in the back under some other clothing, I kept the fairy ocarina Saria had given to me when I was a child. I never departed from it even when I had the Ocarina of Time. I had an inkling about it suddenly and now I wanted to use it. I took the suede box out of its hiding place and opened it to stare at the reclusive relic. I dusted it off when I picked it up and immediately I felt that old feeling I had when I was a child again.

"Maybe… just maybe…" I whispered to myself.

I closed the closet door with the instrument now in hand and walked over to the terrace on the side of the room. I walked out on the balcony and was met with a sudden cool stiff breeze from the night air. It was chilly, but bearable. Directly south was the road leading to Faron, and more importantly Ordon Village farther south of it. I cut my gaze from the distance and stared down at the ocarina for a moment longer.

"I just want to talk to you again Saria," I reassured myself, "I just want to hear your voice and have an oasis from this deceptive world I'm living in. That's all… that's all."

Afterwards, I took in a deep breath, placed the much too small relic against my lips, closed my eyes, and softly played Saria's Song. The notes echoed quietly in the wind, and carried through like a melodious symphony. I played it because I knew it would make me calm. I knew it would give me the solace I needed and desired. However, most of all I was hoping I would be able to speak with her through it again. But… I wasn't certain if that power was only granted to her because she was at one time a sage or if it was because she was a Kokiri. I had no idea. I just knew that if she could hear this and that if she could answer me, then I believed she would do so.

I continued to play.

 _Please Saria…_ I thought, _if you can still communicate with me, please answer me._

~SSS~

Ordon Village: Saria's POV

Ralph had returned home several hours earlier and I was cleaning up the last remnants of supper. It was nice that he was so happy and eager to come home, but his mood was slightly sullied because of a very sick patient he was taking care of. He was still at the stage in his career that every patient was the be all end all or he would never be satisfied, and this one today was particularly eventful. He was telling me about how he felt powerless to help her because her condition was terminal. I told him he was doing a great service for Hylian-kind and he should be grateful he could impact her life in some way. Ralph should never think his help isn't warranted. People need him.

"Darling did you want some coffee or tea?" I asked.

Ralph groaned at the question and didn't give it very much thought.

"No, I'm good," he said, "thank you though."

I just grinned and finished cleaning up the kitchen. I was in the middle of wiping the table down when suddenly something very strange happened and my ears suddenly perked. That wasn't usual for my ears to just stand on end, unless something truly interesting was about to happen. Lo and behold, there was a sound, a cadence… a song that unexpectedly rippled through the air. At first I thought I was hearing things, but no, that was definitely a song playing, and not just any song, but _my_ song. The song I taught Link so many years. Who in the world was playing it now and why? I already had an idea.

I looked over at my husband who was reading his medical reports and felt my heart skip a beat when I realized what this could mean. I quickly wiped my hands on my apron and picked up a casket of trash to dispose of it outside. I needed a diversion of some kind to make sure this wasn't some crazy fluke.

"I'll be right back," I called to Ralph, "I'm going to incinerate the trash, it's full."

When I said that, Ralph then looked over at me surprised.

"What?" he asked.

I realized how ridiculous I sounded right now.

"I'm going to incinerate the trash," I repeated.

He gave me an offhanded look.

"You're going to incinerate the trash now?" he asked. "Why would you do that now? It's late, and besides that's my job, and I'll do it tomorrow."

I shook my head and unwisely got defensive just then.

"No," I said, "I'll just do it now."

Again, Ralph looked at me taken aback and studied me for a moment, but then sighed.

"Fine, if it's bothering you that much, I'll just do it tonight," he said about to get up from his chair, "I don't want you off in the woods alone at night."

I groaned involuntarily at his words.

"Look it's not a big deal," I insisted, "I told you I'll take care of it, so I'll take care of it. I know how to burn trash."

I then rolled my eyes and went out the door. Ralph was dumbstruck by my behavior, but instead of me waiting for his rebuttal I hurried down the road to get away. I probably looked like a mad woman to him, but I couldn't think of a more elegant exit. Besides that, my heart was pounding so fast I thought it was going to come out of my chest. I hurried with the casket in hand down the road past the entrance to an impasse that led to the main roadway of the village. Past that was an alcove adjacent to the main road. Inside the niche was a beautiful spring and it looked completely uninhabited. Without giving it a second thought, I hurried into the alcove and placed the casket down so I could now focus. The song was still playing and my heart was still pounding. I was so nervous because I had a feeling I knew who was calling me. There was only one ocarina other than the Ocarina of Time that could communicate with me telepathically and that was my fairy ocarina. The only person who had that ocarina was Link. I stopped delaying and finally concentrated so I could respond to it.

"Hello?" I said quietly, almost terrified to speak to it.

There was a brief pause before an answer.

 _"_ _Saria?"_ the male voice replied.

I gasped and nodded in disbelief to no one in particular, then placed my hand over my heart.

"Link?" I whispered back.

There was another brief pause on his end.

 _"_ _Yes it's me,"_ he said, _"it's Link."_

I couldn't have felt happier in that moment.

"I can't believe it's really you," I whispered, barely able to keep my tears back.

He spoke again.

 _"_ _Is that really you?"_ he asked. _"I'm not just dreaming am I?"_

I shook my head and I didn't know why. There was no one here.

"Yes it's me," I said, "it's Saria."

There was another intermittent pause in the transmission before he spoke again.

 _"_ _It really is you…"_ he said, _"it's so good to hear your voice. Anyway, I'm sorry if this is an inconvenient time for you, but I had to talk to you,"_ he explained, _"everything is so disjointed and confusing right now."_

I felt the tears finally fill my eyes when he said that.

"I'm so glad you did," I replied, "I feel like I haven't spoken to you in so long, and I'm sorry to hear things are crazy at the castle."

There was another brief pause.

 _"_ _Yes…"_ he trailed, _"it is unfortunate, but somehow they'll end up working out."_

I smiled, feeling completely surreal right now.

"I knew they would," I replied, "you aren't the type to give up."

Another break took place in the transmission.

 _"Yes... g_ _oddesses… I miss you Sar,"_ he confessed, _"I miss you so much."_

I felt my heart skip a beat with how he said that.

"I miss you too…" I replied, "more than you'll ever know Link."

There was a mild stutter in the current. I wasn't sure if it was because he paused or the energy used was the fluctuating wind. But I did manage to hear what he said next.

 _"_ _I really want- to see- you again,"_ he said, through the breaking communication, _"I have- so many things to tell- you."_

His stilted words made me smile, but I was cautious.

"That's wonderful and all, but I don't know if I can," I said honestly, "I'm so busy with house work and helping Ralph with his practice, I just don't have the time. Besides, how would you get away anyway? You're the king."

The transmission was still a bit choppy.

 _"_ _I told you I- would always make t-ime for you, I wasn't- lying about that,"_ he said, _"I'll find- a way… please, I -need to see you. You- have- no- idea how much… I need a friend right now."_

I got a little concerned with how he said that, but it could have just been that I was missing some pieces of his message.

 _He needs a friend?_ I wondered. _What's going on?_

"What's happening?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

He never answered my questions.

 _"_ _Will you promise to meet me?"_ he deflected. _"I want to see you face to face Saria."_

There was a yearning in his voice I became familiar with after we got reacquainted, but I knew there was nothing I could do to quell it with my present circumstances. If I saw him again, it would no doubt be a very emotional, very compromising situation for the both of us, so why put ourselves through that? Even so, I still hesitated with saying no.

"I…" I trailed at his request, "I… I-"

 _"_ _Please,"_ he interrupted, _"we could meet up at the Sacred Forest Meadow in the middle of next week."_

I froze when he was so direct and so precise.

I didn't answer.

 _Something is telling me this isn't a good idea,_ I thought, _it's just going to make the longing we have for each other that much worse._

Link was still waiting for my answer.

 _"_ _Saria?"_ his voice inquired.

I bit my lower lip, knowing I should say no, but I didn't. The reality was I wanted to see him. I felt like I _needed_ to see him. Besides, it would be one time, just one time… one time and no one would have to know.

 _Nothing's going to happen,_ I reassured myself, _Link would never do anything dishonorable and he did say he needed a friend. I can't just abandon him when he feels like he has nobody._

It was then I made a quick decision.

"A-Al-Alright," I stammered my reply, "the middle of next week it is."

There was another brief pause, but he sounded relived when I answered.

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ he replied gratefully, _"and I promise I won't act like I did the last time we were there."_

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall finally from the brief memory.

"It's okay," I replied, "I would never hold anything against you."

Link didn't answer to that right away.

 _"_ _I know that,"_ he said finally, _"So then I'll see you next week… alright?"_

Once again, I nodded.

"Alright," I replied.

 _"_ _Thanks Saria,"_ he said, _"you won't regret this, I promise."_

My bottom lip started trembling again and I immediately pursed them together.

 _I certainly hope not,_ I thought.

"I know," I said to him with a hint of finality, "goodnight."

 _"_ _Goodnight,"_ he replied.

With that, the transmission was cut off and he was gone, but I was left shaken. I dropped on my knees and covered my mouth because I was so overwhelmed by what just happened. I sobbed gently into my hands and couldn't reign in my emotions for whatever reason. It was then not too far off I heard quick foot steps outside the alcove entrance. I was sure it was Ralph looking for me, but I was too choked up to let him know of my whereabouts. Instead, he found me a few moments later when he heard me crying. He immediately came to my aide.

"Saria?" he soothed worried. "Hey, what's going on? Why did you run off like that? Why are you crying?"

I never answered him and I held onto him tighter as I sobbed into his chest.

 _I can't believe it,_ I thought, _I can't believe I'll actually see Link again._

"Saria?" he inquired once more.

I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I said, clearly showing otherwise, and I couldn't stop crying.

It felt like it had been too long.

Far far too long.

"Saria..." he trailed, taking me in his arms, "honey are you alright?"

I buried my head in his chest and didn't answer. I couldn't console myself for whatever reason.

I was finally going to see my dearest friend again.

* * *

 **The nest chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inspiration: "Ordinary People," by John Legend, the covenant of friendship, and silly jokes.**

 **Shout Out: Jordan, I'm so sorry I forgot to mention you in the previous chapter.**

 **Author Note: I explained this already, but I'll make mention of it again. The reason I chose Link to be the designated ruler instead of Zelda is because Zelda is already prominent as a ruler in the games. So, I wanted to examine Link's character in that role, that's all. I hope that helps. ~ZR~**

 **Word Count: 14,441**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kakariko Village, Five Days Later: Ralph's POV

I was an ordinary man raised to do an extraordinary thing, and by that I meant I was raised to live for the service of others. My parents were excellent examples of Hylians who lived a life of public ministry. They are both physicians, but they worked in remote locations throughout their careers, helping underserved or disenfranchised people, primarily the poor. They both had opportunities to become rich due to their talents, but they chose a path where the assistance to others was extolled over personal fortunes. I remember as a boy traveling all over Hyrule with my parents, helping, and whenever I could, assisting them with victims who suffered from burns, lung ailments, fractures and the like. It was through them I learned first aide and emergency care, so it was only natural for me to want to become a doctor when I grew up.

The Royal Physician's Academy was a goal I set for myself when I was eight years old. I knew that seemed quite young for a person to know what they wanted to do with the rest of their life, but I had a little catalyst to my decision making process. On one of the trips to the Gerudo Desert, my parents were helping a couple of female soldiers who suffered from heat exhaustion. With them was a young Gerudo girl about my age. The girl was very sick and very dehydrated. I decided then that she was going to be my special 'patient'. I gave her a red potion that my mother had made and fluids to rehydrate her body. A few hours later, I saw that she was doing much better. I was so excited that she wasn't sick anymore, that I took her to go play with me on the nearby sand dunes. I never forgot her smile and her laughter when she got better, and that was when I realized I wanted to be a doctor.

As I had my sights set, the Royal Physician's Academy was extremely challenging to get into, with the prestigious institution only allowing fifty applicants in per year. I knew I had to be the best of the best to get inside, so I studied like I never studied for anything in my life to score high on the entrance exams. I excelled in school anyway, but I knew with this being the course I wanted to take my life that I had to be focused and serious. In the end, I scored second on the entrance exams, only being beaten by a fellow classmate who had an equal amount of gumption for academics as me.

Academy life was typical for any 'would be' overachiever, with it being highly competitive and the scholars heading the lecture halls expecting excellence from each student. It wasn't enough to get good marks on exams and papers, because everyone did that. To truly stand out, I needed to show and verbalize why I was the best. While in clinical rotations, I often looked for cases that were the most difficult, the most bizarre. I wanted to show that I could accurately and confidently diagnose a patient. This served me well for the most part, but it garnered me a reputation as a know-it-all too. It also didn't help that I was considered a 'golden boy' because both my parents were doctors and my sister was studying to become one. However, I could always counter with stating I wasn't a noble, so their intended digs often left me unscathed. I didn't let the stigma bother me, but it was annoying that people considered my circumstances more privileged than theirs when it really was quite the opposite. I didn't come from a rich family, I came from a family full of love, and though that may have seemed sentimental, I was proud of that. Even still, my parents expected the best out of me, and I didn't think that accounted for privilege at all. I think it was just hard work.

Anyway, while I was in school I trained to be a medic and it was a good thing too. Last year when that whole horrible ordeal regarding the folly of Hyrule Castle happened, I was able to put my skills to good use. I worked in the medic's bay outside of Hyrule Castle near the entrance of Kakariko Village. It was there I saw case after case of emergent and life threatening situations. It was also there where I met my future wife Saria. I still remember when she was first brought in. She was in pretty terrible shape, and truthfully I thought she was going to die. I also remember thinking she was so incredibly beautiful, even in her weakened state, _and_ I know that was a vain reason, but it motivated me to help her more. It harkened me back to when I was eight and I helped that young Gerudo girl. It felt like déjà vu.

While I was getting her situated, there was a doctor that came in with her working on her. He told me he was her primary care physician. I had never seen him before and I thought I knew all the doctors by proxy from the academy. It seemed I was wrong, but even so, he worked relentlessly to get her to a point of stability. I assisted him when I could, and I really admired his work ethic. I watched him closely as he keenly and precisely assessed and reassessed her condition. Before he intervened, Saria was comatosed, sweaty, and undeniably weak. After concocting several of his own blue potions, regulated to her specific biochemistry, he ordered for me to give them to her every two hours until the 'rattling sound' in her lungs disappeared and her skin colorization normalized. I marveled at the fact that he did what he did without the aid of the Sheikah technology seen at the academy, but I made sure to follow his directions to the letter.

It took Saria several hours to stabilize, but she was able to pull through. She was breathing much better and her lungs were clear when I listened to them. I made sure to find the doctor to tell him she was doing okay because by then he was helping other people. He was pleased to hear her prognosis, and that was when I had to ask him who he was. He told me that Saria was a very special friend of his as well as his patient. He also told me that he worked at the Seaside Laboratory where he studied aquatic life and ophthalmology for a while. I was puzzled at his background and practice differentiations, because I couldn't wrap my head around a person switching from oceanography, to eye problems, to emergency medicine in the same career setting. How in the world did that work? In any such case, it didn't matter. I brushed my befuddlement aside and continued to marvel more at his knowledge of both alchemy and Hylian physiology. I explained to him that I was training to be a doctor and would greatly appreciate any tips he could give me. He studied me for a moment and smiled, then said: "Don't let the hierarchy of the medical world take your love for your fellow Hylian away from you." I was initially taken aback when he told me that, but I understood the messaging loud and clear.

Later that same night, someone unexpected came to visit Saria... that someone was the great hero. I didn't know he was the hero at the time because he came in hooded and disguised, but Saria's reaction said it all. I had been monitoring her all day until she finally roused and opened her eyes. When she first saw me, she thought _I_ was the hero because I did bear a very close resemblance to the man. I even played him at the princess's coronation last year. Even so, Saria soon recognized the real hero when she looked his way. Even with him being hooded she said his name immediately and without deficit. It was then Sir Link, as he was known at the time, had to reveal himself. I was in complete and total shock that the future king of Hyrule was at this young woman's bedside. It made me intrigued as to who she really was. Even so, my initial shock garnered into even more with how they interacted in the next few moments of that encounter. It was apparent to me they cared for each other because as soon as Saria saw him she held on to him like she never wanted to let him go… and she kissed him. It wasn't just any kiss either, she _kissed_ him. It was very passionate and coming from a very deep place.

It was then I realized I was witnessing something I shouldn't have been and opted to leave their presence. I was stunned at their union because I knew Sir Link was engaged to the princess at the time. This was that scandal stuff the gossip mavens wrote and talked about, and I didn't want any part of it. Even to this day I wasn't completely aware of the true nature of his now majesty and Saria's past relationship.

When the hero left, I promised to keep what happened secret, while Saria rested and eventually got better. When she was back to her full health, it was then I was able to be enchanted by her charming personality. She had a smile that could light up a room and she told the silliest, most terrible jokes a person could hear, but she loved telling them. She also told me she was a pretty good cook and I should come by once this was all over so she could make me some pancakes as a reward for making her better. She was eventually discharged later that day and went home. Admittedly, I was a little sad to see her go and I couldn't stop thinking about her. So, I decided to take her up on her offer sooner rather than later. The next day I went to go see her in Kakariko Village. When Saria saw I had come to visit her, she greeted me with that same amazing smile and that lovely disposition I was initially charmed by. I knew it was silly, but I was starting to become smitten with her right then and there.

Interestingly enough, Dr. Seaside, who had taken care of her was there and so was an elderly gentleman I met before on another occasion. The elderly gentleman came into one of the doctor's offices I was interning at for a routine check-up. It was funny because he told me he knew the perfect girl that I should be courting. I just grinned at the time and thought it was small talk, but if in 'the perfect girl' he meant Saria I now wholeheartedly agreed with him. As promised, Saria cooked blueberry pancakes for everyone and she told me more about her tailoring business. Admittedly, I was only half listening because I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She had this incredibly long emerald green hair that shined in the sun, and these amazing bright blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. She wasn't aware that I was checking her out, but her physique was incredible too. When she spoke she had a natural cadence to her laugh that was infectious. I could tell she was the kind of woman that brought a lot of joy into people's lives, and I couldn't lie, I felt drawn to her immediately and wanted to know more about her.

Even so, during that same visit another unexpected visitor showed up. Again, like before it was the great hero Link. This time I knew it wasn't a coincidence and the previous encounter between them had more significance than he initially let on. He seemed genuinely surprised to see me there, but not as surprised as I was to see him. I walked up to him and greeted him immediately, but he still seemed bewildered by my presence and that was when Saria interjected herself on my behalf. Strangely enough, my attention was then diverted by Dr, Seaside so the hero could take Saria on some special rendezvous for a couple hours. The doctor adroitly pulled me away so he could show me how he made his blue potions, but I was keenly aware of what was going on and how long the two of them were actually gone. When Saria returned, four hours had passed and she ran straight to her room, not speaking to anyone. She looked like she had been crying. I was a little taken aback by her behavior, but then I knew there was something more to what was going on. I then perceptively took my leave, but even though I knew something emotional had happened, I couldn't stop thinking about Saria and what her affiliation was with the hero.

I waited a few days, but then I called on Saria again to see if she was alright. She was surprised to see me, but I noticed she looked better, even though I could tell there was a sadness in her eyes now. I never brought up Link and I simply offered her my friendship if she wanted it. She hesitated at first, but soon after she agreed. I took it slow, coming to visit her once a week for the first month then increased it to two times a week the following month and so forth and so on. In that time, she slowly got out of her shell and she told me things regarding her fears and what she would like to do with her seamstress business. I found it puzzling that she never brought up her family, but I never asked. She spoke of the elderly gentleman a great deal as well as the doctor, but never her mother and her father. I naturally assumed something terrible must have happened to them and she didn't want to discuss it. Even so, even then I knew I was falling in love with her.

I actually remember the night I told her. It was six months into our courtship and at this point I was coming to see her almost every day. It was a beautiful evening, the stars lit up the sky like diamonds and I couldn't think of a better opportunity to tell her, so I told her. However, her reaction was a little strange if anything. When I told her I loved her, she looked at me terrified for some odd reason. I didn't understand it and to this day I still didn't understand it. She just stepped back and stared at me for a long time before dismissing herself. However, I didn't just let her walk away. I took hold of her elbow and pulled her back to me and wanted to know why she was so scared. She seemed even more frightened by my actions. I asked her what was wrong and all she whispered in return was, "I can't, I just can't," and she ran away. I couldn't lie, I was dumbstruck.

After that incident, I didn't visit her for a few days because I figured she needed some time and some space to figure what she wanted out. However, to my surprise, I was a little caught off guard when she came looking for me. She came to visit me at my small villa at the newly excavated region of Eldin Province. I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing her after she ran away like she did, but I was willing to hear her out. It was then she confessed to me that she still had some very deep feelings for Link, which wasn't surprising to me at all. Even so, she told me she loved me too and didn't want to stop seeing me. I was happy to hear she was still willing to give of us a chance, but I really needed to know how 'deep' those feelings for Link were. I didn't want her courting me if she still loved another man. So I probed her on it as best I could, and she was honest with me and that was all I could ask for.

Following that breakthrough, the next few months felt more perfect than I could imagine, and it was clear to me that Saria was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I talked about her constantly to my sister Gertrude, who was eager to meet her, as well as my mother and father. So, I arranged for them to meet her. Saria was nervous but confident about meeting my family, and that was what I loved about her. She seemed to relish a challenge. Even so, the evening didn't go exactly as planned and my parents and sister weren't as enthused by the end of it. I know they all expected me to marry a doctor, but I wasn't in love with a doctor, I was in love with Saria, and in my mind she was perfect. I didn't need a carbon copy of me to be happy. What I loved about her was that she was happy living a simple life and that was all I wanted.

A month later I asked her to marry me even against the discretionary advice of my parents. Saria was even willing to let me go for the sake of me keeping in my good standings with my mother and father, and that only made me want her more. I told her that the only person deciding whether or not we were getting married or not was her. She looked at me surprised, but then afterwards she said yes and that was that. I appreciated my sister and my mother and father, but they were suffering from the same kind of stigma that the nobles had for peasants. They were assuming things about Saria because she wasn't what they considered 'good enough' for me. I could understand if Saria showed some signs of concern to them, but she has always been nothing but wonderful and obliging to my parents. I hoped they looked beyond her being 'just a seamstress' and saw her for who she was.

The wedding was only a short time ago, about a month or so now, and thus far married life was good. I appreciated all the effort Saria made in keeping and maintaining our home, and I loved coming home to a delicious meal and a pretty face. The only concern I had was that strange behavior she exhibited last week regarding the trash incident. I still didn't understand why she was so defensive about me taking the garbage out to incinerate it, or why she needed it done right then. What was even more odd was that she didn't even go to the right area to burn the trash. She instead went to the spring nearby and looked like she was hiding for whatever reason.

At first, I wasn't sure I should go after her. I thought it could possibly be a hormonal thing, but her mood shifted so spontaneously that it was impossible to simply be hormones. Then there was that strange exhibition of tears when I found her. Why was she in that alcove crying to herself? Why did she look so upset? Why did she run off the way she did if something that troubling was bothering her? Why didn't she talk to me about it? I was worried about her. However, even stranger still, after the whole spring incident, I took her back to the cabin and she made love to me… like crazy out of this world type of love making. I enjoyed it of course, but she definitely did so to avoid talking about what was truly on her mind. I would leave the matter alone for now, but that was definitely a conversation we were going to revisit in the future. What was going on with my wife?

I was concerned.

In the present, I was in Kakariko Village working on some unguents for a patient. As I stated previously, Dr. Seaside, the doctor I worked with now was Saria's dear friend and physician, and I was thinking today about picking his brain and asking his advice. Perhaps he could let me know if there was anything I needed to be aware of about Saria that she herself wasn't telling me. I didn't want her thinking I didn't trust her, I did, but if there was something regarding her health I needed to know about, I felt I had the right to ask. Dr, Seaside was currently in the other room examining a patient who was complaining of an upset stomach. I heard him wrapping up his examination when stated he was going to give the young man a red potion and monitor his vital force afterwards.

A moment later, he entered the small chemistry lab where I was already working in and spoke to me.

"Is that potion ready?" he asked.

I nodded and raised the beaker to make sure the solvents were completely dissolved. Afterwards I set the beaker down.

"Yes it's ready," I confirmed.

The good doctor was wiping his hands.

"Excellent," he said, "I think this gentleman suffered from eating too much and now has a little inflammation in his belly. I'll have the nurse give him the potion and afterwards we'll send him home."

I grunted and grinned.

"Good old gastritis," I said.

Dr. Seaside chuckled.

"I really don't understand the conscious effort of overeating," he said, "when your belly says stop, you need to stop."

I nodded at his practicality, but decided to play devil's advocate.

"What if your belly doesn't tell you to stop?" I countered.

He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Then you tell your belly to stop," he answered, "this is a completely unnecessary condition for anyone to be suffering from."

I couldn't argue him there.

"Fair enough," I replied.

The doctor then went to check on some of the supplies used to make the potions in the adjacent closet. I watched him and sighed, still cognizant that Saria was on my mind. However, I did want to take this opportunity to ask him some things about her. I was hoping I could get a little insight into what was going on with her. When he returned back into the room he had bag of blue chu chu jelly in hand. I waited for him to set it down before I spoke up.

"Doctor I want to ask you something," I began quietly.

He turned and gave me his attention with a raised brow.

"Yes?" he replied.

I hesitated for a second, but realized it wasn't going to do me any good not being straight forward.

"I have some questions about Saria," I said.

He looked at me surprised.

My tone must have allayed some alarm.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

I took in a deep sigh.

"That's just the thing," I said, "I don't know."

He stared at me puzzled just then.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Is married life okay?"

I needed to be more clear.

"Married life is great," I said honestly, "I'm just concerned that she isn't being entirely upfront with me with what's going on with her."

He paused when I uttered that.

"Why… why do you say that?" he asked.

I lowered my voice a little when I heard the nurse speaking with the patient just outside the door.

"Last week I wouldn't say we had a fight or anything like that, but we did have a little tiff regarding some trash," I explained. "Before that she was completely fine, it was after that that she got really defensive and then ran off to go burn the trash herself, but the thing is she never burned the trash. And to add more confusion to the situation, I found her in a spring crying."

Dr. Seaside was staring into my eyes concerned.

"That doesn't sound like her at all," he said, "I hope her constitution is okay."

I found that a strange thing to say.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He hesitated again and sighed himself.

"Has she been complaining of headaches or anything of the like lately?" he asked.

I gave him and offhanded look.

"No, but she was hunched over when I found her," I replied.

A thoughtful expression passed his face just then.

"I think you should bring her in for me to examine her," he offered, "I know her condition better than anyone and it sounds like she may be having a little bit of a relapse."

I looked at him stunned, this was news to me.

"A relapse?" I repeated. "From what? Why?"

The doctor tapped his hand on the work station in front of him and grunted.

"Look," he started, "it's nothing I should be telling you, but it also isn't something you need to worry about. Saria once had a condition that made her prone to terrible migraine headaches. I used some Sheikah energy to heal her, but it may be that she is experiencing some symptomology again."

I looked at him dumbfounded for a moment.

" _You_ have access to Sheikah technology?" I asked. "Your _own_ Sheikah technology?"

He shrugged it off as nothing.

"It's a very limited old brain scan I designed with an old friend who is now deceased," he said, "but it is very effective for its use in Saria's care. I think you should bring her here just for me to make sure she isn't having some problems related to her headaches."

I was now suddenly very concerned about my wife's health. I had no idea she suffered from migraines in the past.

"I'll bring her in the first chance I get," I promised.

He just nodded.

"You do that," he said, "and try not to worry, she's not in any danger, okay?"

I took in another sigh and tried to be reassured by that, but I wasn't so successful.

"Okay," I said.

With that, the door suddenly opened and the nurse walked in. She looked between the two of us.

"Doctor is the medication ready for me to give to the patient?" she asked.

I was lost in my own thoughts for a moment, when I shook my head and handed the nurse the red potion.

"Uh, yes here, sorry," I said.

She just smiled.

"No problem," she said, taking the bottle from me.

When the door closed again, Dr. Seaside placed his hand on my shoulder and tried to reassure me with a smile.

"It's okay Ralph," he said, "Saria's going to be okay."

I nodded, but my concern never left me.

"Of course," was all I said, "of course."

The doctor patted my shoulder and then opened a medical journal to research something. I was just staring blankly at the page without reading it. My concern only deepened.

 _Oh Saria,_ I thought, _I hope you're okay._

~SSS~

Meanwhile in Ordon Village: Saria's POV

I wanted to make sure I had everything in order before I went about my day today. It was the middle of week and at any given time Link could probably contact me to ask me to meet up with him. I hoped it would be today and not tomorrow. Today worked out best for me because my routine was less varied. To make sure of that, I got up earlier than usual to clean the house and started preparing supper. I knew that I was going to have use my time effectively if I wanted to get home before Ralph did. I hated having to do this behind my husband's back, but I didn't think he would understand why I had to see Link as soon as I did. Link was my best friend and before the wedding I hadn't seen him in at least a month. Then before the aforementioned time, we saw each other shortly after he got married, which was about three months ago, and that wasn't even taking into account all the complicated blarney that went with it. So it has been an adjustment.

I just finished dusting and went to wash up again so I would look more suitable. I put on a dark blue dress and a brown shawl. It was the most conservative dress I had and I wanted to make sure I didn't project any provocative or mixed messages. I still remember our last encounter at the Sacred Forest Meadow and it was pretty emotional to say the least. Link was the type of man who didn't like to appear vulnerable in front of other people. Even when we were children he didn't show his feelings very often, but that day when we had to depart he cried a little. It was the first time I ever saw him cry. He knew I would never think differently of him because he showed a more sensitive side of himself, but it also showed me how hurt he was that we couldn't be together. I actually appreciated him more as a person because he had a real Hylian heart.

I brushed my hair and let it flow down to my waist, while setting my bangs back with a green hair band. After getting dressed and checking my appearance, I took the loaf of bread I had baking in the stone oven out to let it cool. I would prepare a soup later when I got back home. It was the easiest meal to make in a short period of time. Afterwards, I did a few odds and ins with the furniture before I headed out. My plan was to be near the Sacred Forest Meadow and wait for Link to contact me. I just hoped he wouldn't wait too late because I couldn't stay past a certain time without garnering any undue suspicion. Speaking of such, as I closed and locked the front door, Gertrude was walking my way. It was a little grating that she was always perfectly timed to know when I was leaving.

 _Oh great,_ I thought with a hint of sarcasm.

I didn't want to appear too preoccupied so I smiled as she walked up.

"Good morning green top," she greeted with a joke, "where are you off to?"

I chuckled at her reference to my hair.

"Really?" I said. "Green top?"

Gertrude just shrugged.

"Well, I can't very well call you 'red'," she said, "you aren't a red head."

I failed to see her logic.

"Oh Gertrude…" I trailed.

She gave me a quick once over.

"No but really, where are you off to?" she asked.

I paused, but not for too long where it would make her suspicious.

"It's such a beautiful day, I thought I'd go for a walk," I said.

Gertrude seemed to approve of the idea.

"That sounds great," she said, "would you mind some company?"

I was hoping she wouldn't ask me that, but I should have expected such. I wanted to keep it cordial without making it seem like I wanted to get rid of her, when the reality was I really wanted to get rid of her.

"Maybe next time," I said sweetly, "I have a few things I'd like to meditate on alone."

It wasn't a lie, but she did look at me surprised.

"Meditate on alone?" she repeated. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded.

"Everything's fine," I replied, "but you know how you have some days where you just need a moment for yourself. Well, that's me today."

Gertrude grinned at my explanation.

"I understand completely," she said, "just don't be too long, I don't want to have to worry about you unnecessarily."

I nodded again.

"I'll try not to be," I replied, choosing my words carefully, "and thanks for being so considerate."

She nodded, and with that I took my leave, but I had a feeling she was watching me as I walked down the road. To verify my suspicion, I stopped once I got to the impasse and turned to wave, as I suspected she was staring after me. I just hoped this behavior wasn't going to be a consistent thing with Gertrude, it was truly bothersome. Only time would tell.

Afterwards, I headed for the Sacred Forest Meadow.

~SSS~

Hyrule Castle: Link's POV

I didn't want to appear too jovial, but I had a renewed sense of energy today. I knew it was because I was going to see my dear Saria later. It genuinely felt like our departure had been too long, and all I wanted to do was rush through my duties for the day to clear up my morning. I still needed to communicate with her to let her know today was the day, but I would do so after I left the confines of the castle. When the time came, I would head to the secret passage way in the royal bed chambers. It was an old and well kept secret that only the royal family and one or two persons in the royal guard knew of. It saved many a royals life when the Great War was surging high. Once I was out in the clear, I would play Saria's song to communicate with her. I couldn't lie, I was so excited to get away from the castle and be free once more, even if just for a little while. Having a normal conversation with my very dear friend was something I couldn't begin to describe I was looking forward to. I couldn't wait to see Saria's beautiful face again and just catch up with her on life.

I wasn't in counsel with anyone that morning, though I was in the counsel room going over some correspondence. There was nothing pivotal that caught my attention, but there were a few requisitions that needed my signature. Normally I would go over some of these proceedings with the royal steward, but I sent him off on a scavenger hunt today so I could be alone. I realized I was going to have to do that with the other guards and servants who worked around me as well. There was no way I was going to get away if everyone was constantly asking about my whereabouts. There was always a guard or somebody nearby. Admittedly, in the beginning I found it very cumbersome, but I was learning to adjust to the rigmarole of it all when I took into consideration the servants point of view. They were simply doing their duties. However, I did think there were some who simply wanted access due to frivolities, mainly gossip.

Anyway, I was finishing up on some important paperwork and already recessed all my audiences for the following day. There was nothing pertinent pending anyway. I was signing my last document, when suddenly the door to the counsel room opened. Not surprisingly, in walked Zelda. She was being escorted by two guards, but she dismissed them so she could apparently talk with me alone. Ever since the nobles dinner last week, we hadn't spoken very much, and admittedly that more so on my end than hers. She attempted to on several occasions, but I was either not keenly interested, or I kept the conversations brief. I was aware I needed to change my attitude on certain things to try and make them better with my wife, but I hoped she saw the need to do so as well. It was hard when we saw things so differently.

Zelda walked up to the table and stopped short of it. She looked me up and down, clasped her hands together, and waited for me to acknowledge her before she spoke. I stopped writing and looked up at her from my seated position.

"Good morning Zelda," I greeted.

She nodded.

"Good morning my love," she replied with that serene voice of hers, "how is everything going?"

I nodded myself.

"No complaints thus far," I said.

Zelda nodded to that as well and I sensed she had a specific purpose for coming to see me. I decided to prompt her on it.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

She then took in a deep sigh.

"I was hoping you could tell me," she said.

I raised a brow at her statement.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She paused, but then went on.

"It's my understanding you postponed all of your audiences today," she said, "why?"

It was a reasonable question and one I expected.

"I had some unexpected business come up," I replied.

She looked me straight in my eyes taken aback just then.

"Unexpected business?" she repeated.

I nodded and didn't bother to elaborate.

"Yes," I said.

Zelda gave me another quick once over.

"Do you mind telling me what?" she asked anyway.

I stared her down for just a second.

"I'm afraid I can't," I said honestly.

She looked at me stunned, and if I was trying to be discreet I was failing miserably.

"You can't?" she repeated. "Why not?"

I took in a deep breath and studied her for a moment.

"Look, if you must know, I just want to get out of the castle," I divulged. "I've been in court all week," I diverted, "I need a break."

She raised a brow when the truth finally came out of me.

"Why didn't you just say that?" she inquired.

I looked back down at my documents.

"Because I knew you wouldn't approve," I said, then added unwisely, "you never do."

She was mildly insulted by my remark.

"That isn't true, that isn't true at all," she replied, "I _do_ understand that court can be cumbersome some days Link." She paused but then added. "Why do you insist that I will judge you negatively regarding everything you do?"

I took in a deep sigh and understood her point. I wasn't really being fair to her. She gave no indication that she was upset about me missing court this morning. I had to stop being so defensive off of every action she questioned.

"I'm sorry," I said, then stood up, "I was wrong for saying that."

Zelda looked to the table and avoided my eyes just then.

She probably didn't believe me.

"Is that how you really feel?" she asked.

I deserved the doubt.

"Yes," I reassured.

She took in a deep sigh and then looked me in the eyes and explained herself.

"My purpose for coming here was to apologize for not giving you the benefit of the doubt last week," she said, changing the subject. "I looked at it from your point of view and saw that many of the grievances the nobles laid against you were very disrespectful."

I looked at her surprised.

I didn't know how to reply.

"Oh," was all I could think of to say.

She looked from me to the table again.

"I think if I had just given it more thought, then perhaps I wouldn't have objected to it so readily like before," she went on.

I studied her for a moment and that was when I went around the table to face her without a barrier between us. I felt silly for my assumptions.

"I should apologize to you too," I said in return, "I was quick to be offended by what you were suggesting instead of looking at things for what they were."

She closed her eyes before taking in another deep breath and turning to face me just then.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded and took her hand in mine.

"Really," I replied.

She squeezed it affectionately.

"Oh Link…" she whispered, "I so want us to get along."

I nodded.

"I want that too," I said honestly, and apologized again, "I'm sorry for being so difficult."

She nodded and I reached up to caress her cheek.

"Smile more," I said to her suddenly, "you've been so gloom and doom these days, please smile. You have a beautiful smile."

She grinned at the suggestion.

"I will try," she said softly, "and that advice should go for you too."

I nodded.

"You're right," I replied, then looked down at her still small waist, and changed the subject once more, "how's our baby doing?"

Zelda blushed at my question and smiled genuinely.

"He's doing okay," she said and looked down and rubbed her belly, "I can't feel him yet, but he's doing fine."

I grinned at her.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked.

She looked at me confidently and shrugged.

"I just do," she said, "a woman's intuition can never be denied."

I raised my hands in surrender and chuckled.

"You have no argument from me there," I said. "A woman's intuition is the most deadly thing in the universe if you ask me."

She giggled at me saying that.

"We're not savages Link," she said, "but we do feel very deeply on things."

I nodded.

"Very true," I replied and laughed more.

Zelda stared into my eyes and reached up to caress my cheek.

"You see…" she trailed, "we can get along."

My smiled faded a little bit, and I nodded. It was sad that she even had to utter that. A moment later, I reached over and kissed her gently on her lovely mouth, and gradually it got a little deeper. She didn't seem to want me to pull away when I did, but I wanted her to know something important.

"We'll keep trying," I whispered, "we have to for our child's sake."

Zelda's eyes searched my face.

"I want to for _our_ sakes as well," she replied, "I love you very much Link."

I couldn't fault her for wanting that.

"Indeed," I said, "indeed."

Zelda reached over and kissed me once more before pulling away and finalizing her visit.

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing," she said, "and please, in the future just let me know and you know I'll understand."

I saw her point.

"I will," I promised, "and again I'm sorry for assumptions."

She stared into my eyes.

"Me too," she whispered.

With that, Zelda curtsied in her graceful manner as always and took her leave. I watched as the door closed behind her and wondered if things between Zelda and I would ever get any better. I wondered if we would ever be truly happy together. I wanted to believe that one day after all the pain went away that perhaps we could be. However, that wasn't for me to know today. Only time would tell.

Only time would tell.

~SSS~

Two hours later, the Sacred Forest Meadow, below the stairwell: Saria's POV

I arrived at the main landing where the gate to the meadow resided, and decided not to venture into the maze or go all the way up to where the temple was until I heard from Link. That way if something came up I could essentially make my way back to Ordon with no problems. Even so, I sat down and looked around at my old stomping grounds. It was still as beautiful and incredible as ever. The canopy didn't let quite as much sunlight shine through, but the ethereal feel was still amazing. I recalled when I first came here as a little Kokiri and playing with my friends. We hid among the thickets and the trees, but never ran in too far because there were wolfoses touting about back then. There was a great big grey one that used to reside where I was sitting right now, but Link slayed the creature and it has never since returned.

Link…

Anytime I thought of the hero all I could do was smile. He was so amazing for so many different reasons and I couldn't believe he was taking a chance and coming out here to visit me. He was the king. He was the ultimate ruler in Hyrule now and he still wanted to make time for me. He really was a true friend. However, I had to remember that that was all we were now, just friends. We couldn't get weak and steal a kiss from each other or allow anything even more provocative to happen. We were married to different people and were responsible Hylians now. We couldn't act out selfishly. I felt nervous when I thought about this because what I was telling myself not to do was exactly what I _wanted_ to do with Link. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and never let me go. I wanted to be so much more than what we were, but that was not what fate had in store for us. Fate gave us a different story.

I had to remember that.

As I continued to wait, my anticipation was suddenly rewarded when abruptly there was a familiar melody carried on the breeze. My heart raced a little from the recognition because it was my song… and I knew now that when I heard it, Link was calling out to me.

I wasted no time answering.

"Hello?" I said quietly in response.

There was a brief pause in the transmission, but then an answer.

 _"_ _Saria?"_ the voice asked.

It was Link.

"Yes," I replied, hardly unable to believe it.

He was about to confirm what I was hoping.

 _"_ _Today's the day,"_ he said simply.

I nodded.

I was so grateful.

"Wonderful," I replied, "I'll be waiting for you."

There was a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

 _"_ _Perfect,"_ he said.

His tone made me smile.

"I… I can't wait to see you," I said just then.

There was a brief pause on his end.

 _"_ _Me too,"_ he replied, _"I can't wait to see you either… I'll be at the meadow in half an hour."_

It almost seemed surreal.

"I'll see you in half an hour then," I said.

With that, the transmission stopped and Link's voice was gone. I had to pinch myself to make sure this was real. It felt like I was living this moment outside my body. All I could hope for now is that Link would get here soon.

Very, very soon.

~SSS~

Meanwhile on Hyrule Field: Link's POV

After my conversation with Saria, I put my ocarina away in my satchel and made sure my hood was completely covering my head. I was already en route to the Sacred Forest Meadow. I left the castle via the secret passageway and took another steed that wasn't my Epona. About halfway to my destination I stopped to contact Saria. I was glad she was eager to get reacquainted. So far, there were absolutely no problems with my departure, and for one brief moment I felt free, truly free. I took in a deep breath of the fresh air of the midmorning breeze and patted the thorough bred's back. The horse was a beauty, but she was no Epona. No horse was like my Epona, and to be quite frank I wasn't sure I would ever be able to ride her freely again. She was my royal mare, I made sure to let everyone know that. So there was no conscious way I could ride her to the forest today. She was too easily recognizable. Instead, I made prior arrangements to have this horse waiting for me in a private stable nearby the outskirts of the castle. As I stared at the horizon, I thought of the late king in that moment.

 _You spoke of destiny sire,_ I thought, _I wonder if this was truly what you meant._

Daphnes was a complicated man, but he did what he thought was right. For myself, I wonder if my legacy would be the same way. I was doing what I felt was right, even if others would judge it as wrong. I didn't have the secrets of the past like the great late Daphnes did, but I was acting in secret to be with someone very dear to me. Was I treacherous for not letting go? Was I doing the kingdom a disservice by allowing my better judgement to be clouded by my own selfish desires? The truth of the matter was I still loved Saria very much, and I was willing to do some very erroneous things that were normally against my character to be with her. I knew that was wrong, but I would be lying if I didn't state that truth.

My dear dear Saria.

I couldn't wait to see and hold her again. I was already getting that old feeling... that same feeling I got when I saw her for the first time at her tailoring shop in Kakariko Village. She was so beautiful...

 _I'm coming Sar… I'm coming,_ I thought.

~SSS~

Half an hour later the Sacred Forest Meadow, the Temple area

I found a more elusive route to get straight to the temple instead of going through the Lost Woods like before. I imagine that was where Saria was if she was here. When I finally reached the private alcove, I removed my hood and stroked a hand through my blonde hair. Finally, the thick of it was over. Suddenly, the wind picked up in the trees above as I walked over to the old stump. I paused and looked around as if it were my first time coming here. It felt so surreal. I grinned when I sat down and thought of the time Saria first taught me her song. It was right after I returned to the forest to tell her I met the princess. I remember her being excited for me, even though in that encounter I was more enamored with her tune than telling her my tale of Hyrule.

 _She was curious even then,_ I thought.

It was strange. Nothing had changed, but it seemed at the same time everything had changed. I studied the landscape to correlate the similarities and differences. The large tree leading to the temple was still prominent and robust. The crest of the royal family was still apparent, though dulled from the weathering forces of nature. The trees were still as emerald and evergreen as ever, though they were larger and more protuberant than before. The sprites were still dancing about. The canopy was as iridescent, ethereal, and beautiful as ever. The long stairway leading back to the Lost Woods was still as tall and imposing as ever. But even with all these familiarities, the over growth of the earth acted as a reminder of the time that went by. I needed to remember myself to bring some gardening tools to help keep this place beautiful. I would till the land myself if I needed to. It was a place definitely worth saving.

 _Next time,_ I thought, _I'll bring some gardening tools next time._

Just then, I opened my bag and pulled out my ocarina once more. I ran my fingers over it before placing it up to my lips, closing my eyes, and playing ever so softly. The notes carried on the wind, and the melody was spirited as well as enchanting. I always thought of Saria's Song as enchanting. I hoped she would hear this soon and be able to answer me. However, the longer I played, Saria never answered me telepathically. I was hoping I wasn't too far from her, but if she could hear me from Hyrule Castle there shouldn't have been any reason she couldn't hear me from the Sacred Forest Meadow. However, it seemed I assumed too soon because a few moments later I heard some footsteps in the distance. They were coming from the direction of the stairwell as they were getting closer to this locale. I stopped playing momentarily when the steps got closer and louder. Soon, I put the instrument away completely and stood when I saw she was walking up the steps. Admittedly, I felt a little nervous seeing her again and I knew that was silly because Saria was the last person I ever needed to feel awkward around. I just needed to relax.

The stairwell continued to echo the footsteps and soon a body rose with it. Once I saw that emerald green hair I let out a sigh of relief. When Saria got to the top stair she paused and she just stared at me for a long time. She looked so beautiful in her simple blue dress and brown shawl. Her hair was flowing down her to her waist, and she couldn't have appeared more perfect to me. She was the perfect peasant girl. I took a step forward and smiled at her hesitation, hoping to get her to see I was glad she was finally here. She eventually gave me a smile in return, then afterwards she hurried towards me. A moment later, her hurried step turned into a run, when she jumped into my arms and held me tight. I closed my eyes and held my dear friend securely back. I took in a deep breath of her hair to make sure she was real, and she was. She smelled like honeysuckle. When she pulled back to look at me, she was smiling again.

She immediately reached up and caressed my cheek.

"I'm so glad to see you," she whispered.

I nodded.

"I'm glad to see you too," I said sincerely.

Her eyes searched my face.

"You have a beard now," she said.

I looked at her perplexed for a moment forgetting my own appearance, but then nodded at her observation.

"Yeah," I said, "I guess my hair grows faster than I thought. I'll shave it off."

She giggled at my reply.

"Don't shave it, it's so handsome on you," she complimented, "it suits you."

I nodded again.

"Thank you," I replied.

She stepped back to give me a full once over.

"Castle life is treating you well I see," she said, "you look so distinguished now."

I just looked down at my clothes and shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"I guess," I said, "it comes with the king territory."

She giggled again when I said that and nodded.

"I suppose it does," she said, "well, you make it work."

I grinned at her.

"Thank you again," I said once more.

It was then there was a brief, but telling silence between us. I knew it would be a little strange with this first encounter here, but I didn't want her thinking anything had changed for me. I still considered her one of the most important people in my life and I wanted her to know that. I didn't want her thinking I had changed because I was now king. Truth be told, it seemed my affection for her only deepened. I took a step towards her to reengage the conversation.

"You look wonderful," I said to her, "I imagine Ralph loves showing you off as his new bride."

Saria looked at me surprised, but then shrugged almost coyly.

"He does," she replied, then avoided my eyes, "he's… he's one of the most genuine people I've ever met."

I stared into her eyes avoiding mine after hearing her say that. I didn't want to make her feel bad about being gracious to her husband.

"I sensed that about him myself," I agreed, "he'll… he'll take good care of you."

She pursed her lips together just then and looked to the ground.

"Yeah…" she trailed, "yeah, he will."

The smile on her face faded a little and we were met with another brief silence. Saria looked lost in her thoughts for a second, but then broke the silence again when she spoke up.

"How's Zelda?" she asked.

I raised both my brows at her mentioning my wife. I really didn't know what to say.

"She's doing well," I said honestly, "she enjoys being queen."

Saria grinned.

"I'm sure she's a magnificent queen too," she said. "She has the kind of wisdom that only a goddess could behold."

Her words were true, but I just nodded at her compliments, not having very much to add.

"True," I said.

There was another brief silence between us where Saria took a notable step back just then, and I wasn't sure if that was intentional or not. It was an obvious defensive maneuver. I was certain this was as hard for her as it was for me.

"So…" she trailed, changing the subject, "why did you set up this little rendezvous? What's going on?"

I took in a deep sigh at her questions and went to sit back down on the stump just then. I ran my hands over my face and stared at the ground for a moment. When Saria saw the apparent stress on my face she came and sat down next to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me.

"Hey…" she said gently, "you can't go acting like Mr. Killjoy again, you're king now."

I appreciated her efforts in trying to cheer me up, but I groaned when she said the word 'king'.

"King of a harem," I muttered.

She chuckled softly at my reply.

"Come on… is it really that bad?" she inquired.

I sighed and shrugged.

"It could definitely be better," he said, "the nobles are driving me insane though."

She interlaced her fingers and rested them on her knees.

"I'm not surprised with you saying that," she said, "but are they legitimate problems or contrivances due to your own grievances with them?"

It was a fair question, so I decided to be honest.

"A little bit of both," I replied.

She looked at me thoughtfully.

"Are you making more problems for yourself than need be with that stance?" she asked. "Don't you think that you should try to meet them halfway?"

She seemed to be echoing Zelda's words.

"Zelda would say so," I replied.

Saria paused for a moment.

"I'm asking you," she said.

I sighed and shrugged.

"Possibly, yes," I replied.

She gave me a knowing look.

"But why do that?" she asked. "Why create more problems for yourself?"

I knew she was making sense, I just didn't want to admit it right now.

"It's not that simple," I said, "court life is a big game of chess. I've constantly got to keep one step ahead so the nobles don't out maneuver me."

She wasn't completely convinced by my answer.

"And how are you doing that?" she asked.

"By not giving in to the nobles' demands," I replied.

She raised a brow.

"What demands?" she countered.

I heard a little of the doubt in her voice, but I wasn't deterred.

"There are too many to count," I replied, "but if you must know, their latest offense is interloping and attempted illegal land acquisition."

Saria's devil advocacy soon ended.

"Hmph," she groaned, "I have no rebuttal for you there," she said, "especially regarding the interloping issue."

I grinned at her encrypted reasoning.

"Indeed," I replied, "I knew eventually you would see it my way."

Saria just smiled at me.

"Well… bravo," she said, "I stand corrected; you said that with such conviction."

I meant to make a greater point of that.

"It's the truth," I replied, then added, "I've never met a greedier bunch of people. It's like they have the whole world and they still want more."

Saria crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the ground thoughtfully just then.

"I see what you mean," she said, "it's funny that you mention the subject of greed because when Ralph and I were on our honeymoon there was some odd currency exchange going on in Zora's Domain."

My ears perked when I heard that.

"Odd currency in Zora's Domain?" I repeated.

She nodded.

"A few of the vendors we went to only accepted a money called _mon_ ," she explained, "it was the strangest thing because the exchange rate was horrendous. It was ten rupees for one _mon_ and we paid five _mon_ for our breakfast."

I looked at her in complete disbelief.

"What?" I replied.

She only nodded.

"That's not the only thing," she went on, "there was also some unusual looking apparatuses being deployed at the top of one of the hills. I had no idea what they were for, but my guess would be for digging in some capacity."

I stared at Saria without really seeing her for a moment. I hid my mounting frustration related to this situation, but I already had an idea what those 'unusual looking apparatuses' were. Not only was Filgore and Rue Morgue proceeding against my will, they had been doing so for quite some time now. It was clear to me then that I was going to have to go up to Zora's Domain and have a chat with King Zora myself. I had to figure out the depth of this situation before I could properly go forward with it, and that wasn't going to happen with me simply sitting in a throne room.

 _Filgore and Rue Morgue,_ I thought, _you slimy bastards…_

The look on my face must have said it all, so Saria went to allay it.

"Look," she said, "I'm not trying to be the bearer of bad news, I just thought you should know."

I shook my head her statement.

"Don't worry about that," I said, "in fact, I need to thank you for informing me on this. I appreciate your watchful eye on these things. If you hadn't told me, I never may have known what I know now."

She seemed pleased with my answer.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of help to you in some way," she replied.

I smiled at her, but then felt it fade a little when I thought about the implications of this matter. I sincerely hoped it wasn't much deeper than it appeared to be, but I knew from my past experiences that that was simply wishful thinking. Something monumental could potentially be extracted from the Zora mountains and the nobles were willing to do anything to get it. What were they after? What did they want?

I looked away from Saria just then and took in deep sigh. It must have sounded pretty distinct because Saria was looking at me concerned now.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I paused before answering.

"I'm fine," I said honestly, "I just have a lot on my mind."

She reached over and rubbed my shoulder sympathetically.

"I understand," she replied, then added, "let me know if I can help in any way."

I reached up and covered her hand with my own just then and turned my head to look at her.

"Just you being here is enough," I said sincerely, then added, "I… I've missed you a great deal."

She blushed slightly at my words and her pretty face warmed like a rosy flower.

"I've missed you too," she replied, "I feel like it's been a long time even though really it's only been about a month since we saw each other last."

I took her hand off my shoulder and interlaced her fingers with mine.

"It's long enough if you ask me," I replied.

Saria blushed again and grinned.

"That's very kind of you to say," she said.

I caressed her knuckle with my thumb.

"It's very true," I replied.

Her smile broadened just then and that familiar sparkle hit her eyes from the canopy light.

"Hey, do you want to hear some new jokes?" she asked, changing the subject suddenly. "I have some great ones for you."

I paused at her question and thought about how adroitly she maneuvered the conversation. She was perceptive... she was definitely perceptive, but then I rolled my eyes and chuckled at the potential repercussions of what was to come. Normally Saria's jokes were terrible. What made them so palatable was her reaction and delivery of them. Though the jokes in and of themselves were ridiculous, seeing her laugh at her own delivery was often more humorous than the jest itself. I could only imagine what she cooked up over the past few months of us being apart.

"Do you really?" I inquired.

She nodded.

"I do," she said.

I prepared myself.

"Well then, let's have at it," I said, "tell me your new jokes."

Saria's smile widened and at my cue she got up from the stump to stand. This had to be 'good' if she wanted to stand up and tell me. I gave her my full undivided attention.

"I have three," she stated, "and they are doozies."

I raised a brow and nodded.

"Doozies huh?" I repeated.

She nodded.

"Yes sir," she said.

I cleared my throat for what could have been something truly terrible.

"Well, then don't let me keep you," I said.

Saria then stretched her arms out in front of her and cracked her knuckles. I immediately chuckled at the way she did that because her facial expression was priceless.

"Okay," she started, "first one: a ray of sun checks into an inn and the attending clerk asks about its luggage, what do you think the ray says?"

I pretended to think about it, but gave up right away.

"I have no idea," I said.

That was her cue.

"The ray says 'I don't have any luggage, I'm _traveling light_!'" she replied, then afterwards she started giggling hysterically at the punch line.

I snickered for a second, but more so from the enjoyment of her laughter. She had such a beautiful laugh.

Afterwards, she then composed herself and went on.

"Okay here's the second joke," she continued, then asked, "why did the scarecrow win an award?"

I raised both brows and shrugged.

"Because he scared off lots of cuckoos?" I attempted.

Saria shook her head.

"Nice try though," she said, "no, it's because he was _outstanding_ in his field!"

That one didn't even get a snicker out of me, but I did grin. That joke was just terrible, terrible... but true to her nature, Saria immediately started laughing. There was a cadence in her laugh that was so happy and joyful. It really was a pleasure to listen to.

Again, after she composed herself, Saria went on for her final round.

"Okay here's the last one," she said, "this one I actually got from Ralph: what do you call a cheap circumcision?"

I looked at her taken aback immediately. I didn't see how anything related to the male sex organs could be funny, especially circumcision.

"Uh… painful?" I guessed.

Saria commended my efforts.

"No, but nice try," she said, "you call a cheap circumcision _a rip off_!"

Again, she started laughing, and again all I could do is stare and cross my legs in discomfort. Where in the world did she get these jokes? Even so, it was nice to hear her laugh and that definitely broke some of the awkwardness we may have been feeling when we initially arrived. Afterwards, I clapped at her efforts, she bowed, and then sat back down on the tree stump next to me.

"Thank you for the jokes Sar," I said sincerely, "you were in classic form."

She simply grinned.

"No problem," she said, then added, "you're going to have to come up with a few of your own to tell me."

I immediately fanned that off.

"I'll leave that to you," I said, "jesting isn't my forte."

She fanned off my concern in return.

"You'd be surprised," she said, "besides… you can practice on Zelda."

I gave her an offhanded look just then. Maybe I was being a bit harsh, but Zelda was the last person I thought about when it came to a sense of humor. In fact, it seemed very sad that she and I never laughed very much together. We existed together more so than lived together like a normal husband and wife. I didn't have very much to say.

"I don't think she'll like my jokes," I said.

She groaned gently.

"Then try some of mine, you'll never know if you don't try," Saria said, "just give her a chance."

Her words were echoing deeper than she realized. I took hold of her hand and held it gently just then. I stared into her eyes and studied her beautiful face for a moment.

"Maybe you're right," I whispered.

She smiled.

"Of course I am," she said.

I grinned at her answer and raised my finger to caress her cheek. At my touch, she avoided my eyes just then and blushed. There was a silence that overcame us in that moment. One where it had me thoroughly contemplating what was happening between me and Zelda, and though I didn't want to right now because I was enjoying my time with Saria, I decided I should inform her about the news regarding Zelda and me. I didn't want Saria to find out about Zelda's pregnancy through an informal letter, or an impersonal announcement. I wanted to tell her myself… she was still my dearest friend.

I looked away from her for a moment, knowing this was going to be hard.

"I… I have something I want to tell you," I said, breaking the silence and changing the subject.

She paused before she glanced back my way and raised her brows, signifying I had her undivided attention. I figured she had her own ideas about what we were going to talk about due to my tone, but I wasn't going to go there. I wasn't going to stem off in that direction when all it was going to do was make this harder. What I was about to say was hard enough.

"What's that?" she asked.

I hesitated after her question, sensing there would be a drastic shift in how we were communicating once I disclosed what I had to disclose. However, I realized procrastination was not going to help either of us. Sooner or later Saria was going to find out Zelda was pregnant. It might as well have been now rather than later. I just needed to inform her of what was going on and hoped she would be happy for me. My grip on her hand suddenly tightened a little.

"Well… as you know Zelda and I have been married for three months now," I began.

I saw her grin from the corner of my eye.

"You don't say," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

I guess I had that coming, but I went on anyway.

"Well um… I wanted to let you know…" I trailed, "I wanted to let you know…"

I hesitated again and Saria suddenly looked at me with open concern.

"What is it?" she asked.

My throat tightened a little and I turned to look her in the eyes. Hers were so beautiful with her look of concern and I mustered all the courage I could.

"I wanted to inform you that… that Zelda's pregnant," I said softly.

There was a brief silence on her end before she said anything, and admittedly I couldn't look her in the eyes in that moment, so I turned away again. A silence followed that was prolonged and uncomfortable for the both of us, but I was expecting such.

"Oh…" she said finally and swallowed hard, but then added, "that's-that's wonderful news."

I could tell by her tone that she was taken aback. I pursed my lips together and finally looked back at her once more when I heard her stammering. Her grip on my hand lessened on her end, but I didn't let her go. I didn't want to hurt her if that was what she was feeling right now, but I didn't know how else to tell her. Even so, I wanted to express my concern.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Saria gave me a forced funny look regarding my question and successfully pulled her hand from my grip.

"Of course," she said, not sounding okay at all, "that's a silly question. Besides, Zelda getting pregnant was bound to happen sooner or later."

No sooner afterwards, she got up from the stump and took a few steps away from me. Her back was facing me and I could only imagine what was going through her head right now. I got up from the stump myself and walked up to her to try and talk to her. I really wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Sar-" I tried.

However, she turned around and shushed me before I could ask my question. She did so by putting her forefinger to my lips.

"Congratulations," she said to me sincerely as she stared into my eyes, "having a baby is a joyous occasion. Don't let anyone or anything take that joy from you."

I stared into her eyes just then and I saw her conviction, but I also saw the pain she was trying so hard to conceal. I wished there was some way I could convey to her how much she truly meant to me. So I attempted to do so once more.

"I am happy I'm going to be a father," I said honestly, "but I just want you to know that-"

"-that you'll name your baby after me if it's a girl, right?" she interrupted.

I stared into her eyes when I realized what she was doing.

"Saria-" I tried again.

She shook her head and stepped back.

"Please Link don't," she begged quietly, "just don't."

My breathing quickened a little at what she was truly telling me and that frustrated me because I had so much I wanted to tell her. I think she knew I was going to tell her that she should have been having my baby, and that Zelda's womb should have been hers, but what good would that do? What difference would a statement like that make now? All it would do is increase the already latent desire I had to be with her. I wanted to tell her so badly that I was still in love with her, but Saria had the good sense to stop me. I looked away from her when the frustration from our situation showed up on my face. Saria stared at me for a long moment before coming up to me and taking my hand in hers once again. She squeezed it affectionately and attempted another smile.

"Come on," she whispered gently, "don't do that to yourself."

I closed my eyes at her words, but then opened them again when I cut them back to her.

"It's just so goddamn unfair," I muttered.

She stared at me surprised by my loose lips.

"Link…" she trailed.

She wasn't going to try and tell me otherwise.

"I mean that," I said.

She just looked up at me and didn't have very much else to say regarding the matter. That was when she came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She rested her head against my chest and tried to comfort me.

"You have to try and see the good in all this," she said, "you're… you're going to be a father."

My throat tightened a little and I hugged her back. I had nothing to say in that moment, but Saria went on anyway.

"Your baby is going to be so, so, so beautiful," she continued, "think about the possibilities if it's a boy or girl you're going to be so lucky."

I held her tighter and took in another deep breath against her hair.

"I suppose you're right," I muttered.

Saria pulled back to look me in the eyes just then.

"You suppose?" she accused. "You have to know your baby is going to be the most coveted child in all of Hyrule. Everyone's going to be doting over him or her."

She did have a point and I attempted a grin.

"That is one consolation," I replied.

Saria went to encourage me further.

"You're referring to your baby as a consolation?" she accused. "What kind of enthusiasm is that?"

Again, I saw her point in how I was acting and went to rectify it.

"I didn't mean to come across as though I'm not excited," I said, "I am excited, really and truly."

She grinned after she saw her assessment was affective.

"That's better," she said, "remember Mr. Killjoy is gone, right?"

She did get a real smile out of me when she said that.

I nodded in reply.

"Right," I agreed.

She reached up and caressed my cheek just then.

"You're going to be such a great father," she reassured, "you have so many talents that you can share with your child Link."

I nodded absently at her words.

"Yeah…" I whispered.

It was then there was a prolonged silence between us. One where there was so much to say, but it was better left unsaid. In that time, Saria released me and looked to the ground. I wanted this to be a more joyous occasion between us, but it seemed it was more of a reunion of restraint than anything else, and I didn't want it to end this way. Even so, Saria broke the silence and decided on that very thing.

"You know what, I… I think I better go," she said finally, "I have to get back and prepare Ralph's dinner."

My eyes darted back to her face when she spoke about leaving because that was the last thing I wanted her to do right now. What I truly wanted we both couldn't have, but I definitely didn't want to see her go yet.

"We just arrived," I tried to reason.

She looked away and sighed, I saw her struggling to keep it together. That was when the mask finally came down. That was when the tears filled her eyes. I winced slightly at the sight.

"And this is doing us no good Link," she whispered.

I took a step towards her.

"Saria-" I tried.

She stepped back and away from my reach.

"You shouldn't be here," she interrupted, talking more to herself than to me, then looked around as if at a loss, "what are we doing here? What am _I_ doing here?"

She seemed more frustrated with herself than anything.

I took another step towards her.

"Saria-" I tried again.

She shook her head and her voice broke suddenly.

"I have to go," she interrupted again, then turned to hurry towards the exit, "I need to get out of here."

My eyes widened and my heart suddenly started beating fast at the sight of her running away from me. I didn't want this. I didn't want this to go this way. So without thinking, I hurried after her.

"Saria wait!" I called to her.

However, she didn't stop. It was more like she wouldn't stop. I then I accelerated my pace, caught up to her, and took hold of her elbow before she headed back down that stairwell. I pulled her to me, while she tried covering her face as the tears started streaming down her cheeks now.

"Let me go!" she begged in a broken voice. "I can't do this! This is too hard! Let me go!"

Her reaction was breaking my heart.

"Saria please," I whispered.

However, she didn't want to hear me.

"Let me go!" she insisted.

I didn't budge and held her tighter.

"Don't leave," I whispered against her hair, "don't leave, don't leave, don't leave, don't leave, don't leave…please," I said in rapid succession, "I need you Saria. I _need_ you. I won't be able to do this properly without your friendship."

She tried to pull away from me, but I still didn't let her go.

"Link-" she tried.

I let my frustration get the better of me just then.

"I still care about you goddamn it!" I interrupted, but I almost slipped up. "Don't you realize that I love-"

I stopped myself while Saria was looking up at me surprised and dumbstruck, but I had to compose myself. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to yell. I just… I just don't want to lose you. I mean it when I say I need you in my life. Please…"

She was silent when I spoke. More tears filled her eyes and spilled over, but she calmed down a little. She still didn't reply and I went on.

"I want to see you again," I confessed suddenly, "I want to meet up with you in similar circumstances like today."

She avoided my eyes for a long time before she stared up at me in guarded discretion again. My eyes searched her face and I was almost imploring her. However, a moment later she shook her head.

"Link, I can't," she said, "we talked about this kind of thing before and-"

"It won't be anything like that," I interrupted, "we'll just come here and talk once a month. That's it, just talk, nothing else."

Saria tried to wriggling herself free again, but I didn't let her go.

"Link-" she tried again.

"Please Saria… please," I interrupted, "just say yes."

She stared into my eyes for a long time and saw that I was practically begging her. She finally nodded and cut her gaze to my chest. I was hesitant to let her go, but eventually I loosened my grip and with it Saria stepped back. There was a brief silence between us where Saria was wiping her eyes and getting herself together. I really wish this wasn't ending this way, but what else could I do? What could _we_ do?

Afterwards, Saria finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way that I did," she apologized abruptly.

I shook my head.

"You don't have to apologize," I said.

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away.

"It was just a little shocking for me… though it shouldn't have been," she said, "I've… I've been expecting it."

I closed my eyes again and pursed my lips together.

"Now, as for your request… I-I need to think about it," she said honestly, "this was hard enough. I don't know if I could handle going through this every month."

I understood where she was coming from, but honestly that reply wasn't what I wanted to hear. I wanted her to say yes because I knew deep down that that was what she wanted too. Even so, I nodded, showing I was diplomatic, but I did want to convey that I was serious.

"That's fine," I reasoned, "but will you let me know soon?"

She nodded.

"I'll let you know by the end of the week," she replied, "just play my song then and I'll let you know then."

I nodded and that was when another silence consumed us. I wasn't sure there was much we could do about salvaging this meeting, so it was probably just best to end it for now.

"I better go," Saria spoke up once more.

I didn't have much of a rebuttal.

"Okay," I said, "I will contact you in two days."

Saria didn't say very much in reply, but she nodded. Afterwards, she turned and hurried down the stairwell leading back to the Lost Woods. I watched after her and hoped she would do what we both wanted. When she was at the cusp of the maze, she turned to look up at me. I didn't have very to say, so I waved at her. She waved back and headed into the maze afterwards. I wasn't sure what to make of what just happened.

"That wasn't how that was supposed to go Link," I whispered to myself, "that wasn't the way that was supposed to go at all."

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inspiration: Power and Negotiations**

 **Shout Out: Katia0203 thanks for reading and your kind words, and Mitsuki-love13 thank you for reading as well.**

 **Author Note: Thank you to those willing to give this story a chance.**

 **Word Count: 7,267**

* * *

Chapter 6

One Week Later: Link's POV

Over the last few days I was replaying my visit with Saria over and over in my head. It was even bothering me to the point where I wasn't paying attention to some of my audiences in court. I generally wasn't troubled by my communication with others, but Saria's expression when she found out Zelda was pregnant nearly broke my heart. Naturally, I imagined the meeting going much differently, with us departing with on a positive note. However, with the way things played out I thought Saria was never going to want to see me again. I wouldn't have blamed her if that was her position either. Even so, I kept my promise and contacted her two days afterwards. To my surprise, she answered promptly and was still willing to see me. I was grateful for that, but admittedly, I had a feeling she was going to say yes. That wasn't arrogance on my end, but I knew how much she still cared for me and I knew how much I still loved her. I knew for both our sakes the best thing for us would be to cherish what little moments we could spare. Admittedly, it would be hard for me to get away, but I was willing to take those risks for Saria. I sincerely hoped she knew how much I needed her. Those weren't just empty words. Just being in her presence made me feel more at ease in having to deal with this new life; this king 'king thing'. That was probably disrespectful in how I stated that, but it is what it is. That was how I felt.

Today I was planning an impromptu visit to Zora's Domain. Ever since Saria alerted me to what was going on up there I wanted to speak with the king to explore what was truly going on for myself. I wanted to see if this 'becoming Hylian' initiative was true, or if it was just more nonsense the nobles were making up for theatrics. I hadn't spoken about the situation with Zelda yet, but I planned to this morning to get her thoughts on the matter. This past week had been much more peaceable with my wife, and I could tell she was pleased we were able to get along as well. I never wanted her to think I didn't appreciate her for who she was, though I haven't necessarily been forthright in showing her that sentiment. So, I made it my initiative to be more gracious to Zelda's feelings, even when I didn't necessarily agree with her.

She is my wife after all.

Presently, I was in my routine of going over the correspondence for the day as well as organizing and reworking the security measures for Prince Leonhart's visit. It was fast approaching. I couldn't believe how quickly his visit was coming upon us. I found a lot of these pleasantries simply for show, but aristocratic diplomacy was often built on show. However, I needed to remember what Zelda told me about understanding things from variant perspectives. There was a time to interact with the nobles and there was a time to interact with the peasants, and though I felt the most comfortable with the latter, I still needed to show the former that I was their king too.

There were a few nobles I did some research on at my leisure and took note of at Zelda's beckoning, and… she was right. She previously informed me that there were some good men and women of the noble class looking out for the benefit of the people of Hyrule. For instance, there was the Miyamoto Clan. The Miyamoto Clan was a very wealthy, very powerful family in Hyrule. They were instrumental in spearheading the architecture of the Sacred Realm. I had no idea that was even possible. I found out it was a blessing bestowed on the family from Hylia herself. That was quite the honor. So, they had to have had some benefice if the goddess of Hyrule saw fit to bless them. The head of the family, Lord Miyamoto, was said to be a very agreeable man. He was known for his smile, charm, and creative wit. However, he did have some peculiar dealings with a certain Happy Mask Salesman. It was even rumored the Happy Mask Salesman was member of the clan, but his peculiarities made him an outcast. I wasn't sure what to make of that rumor, but anyone who dealt with the Happy Mask Salesman was a little suspect in my book. Not that I wouldn't give the Miyamoto Clan the benefit of the doubt. They at least attempted to distance themselves from him. There was just something very strange about a man who obsessed over masks.

My next field study was a lord by the name of Reginald Fils-amie. This noble was a tall, half-Gerudo, imposing looking gentleman, who was an expert in economics and trade. He proposed a theory on disruptive goods years ago. He stated that stagnation in a market was the death of any economy. Wise words from a very wise man. He also opened several small village shelters for lost widows and orphaned children. Many of those women and children stayed at those places of refuge for many years before they were able to get on their feet and move on with their lives. I appreciated seeing small pockets of those sanctuaries and villages on my journeys throughout Hyrule. He was definitely a man for the people, even though he had a strange saying about his 'body being ready'… ready for what? War? Peace? I was not sure.

Another notable noble was Lord Iwata-san. I emphasized _was_ because he recently passed away. I didn't know him personally, but I read up on his incredible legacy, and the man was a truly gifted genius. His father was an extremely wealthy nobleman who focused his career in politics. However, Iwata-san was a different breed. He had no interests in politics, but was fascinated at an early age with alchemy. He graduated from the Scholar's Academy at age twenty-one as an exceptional alchemical engineer and philosopher. He was responsible for creating a grain called 'Wii-T'. It was like regular wheat, but it could withstand the cold and the rain. It was truly a marvelous invention, especially for families who didn't have access to grain all year long. He was known for being a jovial sort of person and the ones who knew him well truly missed him. Rest in peace good nobleman.

One last noble I'll make mention of was one who Zelda recommended to me herself, and that was Lord Aonuma-san. This noble was a philosopher and philanthropist, but more importantly he was responsible in the spreading the true history of Hyrule. He was the founder of the Hyrule Historia Almanac, a news pamphlet that was distributed every month on a subscription basis for those interested in learning something new and important related to Hyrule's history. These men were examples that debunked my noble theory of abject snobbery. I was glad to be debunked because living in an absolute mindset was dangerous. I stand corrected, and frankly I was glad and happy to be.

In the here and now, I was finishing up some work I planned for my steward, but would regulate to have mandated later in the week. Afterwards, I went and called for Zelda. She was currently in the gardens selecting the flowers she wanted for the prince's visit. Her duties as supreme sovereign seemed to lessen when we got married and she became queen, with me taking on the bulkier militaristic roles, while she focused on diplomacy. I was okay with that as was she. Her abilities as a diplomat were extraordinary and seemed to expand with her wisdom of the sage-ship. Zelda had done an astonishing service as the princess and her people loved her for all that she had done. Now her focus was more on creating and establishing peaceable relations with neighboring kingdoms, with the case and point of focus being Prince Leonhart.

Fifteen minutes later Zelda showed up, looking lovely in her dark purple gown, which made her strawberry blonde hair standout. There was finally a slight protrusion beginning to take form at her belly, but other than that there was no evidence of her being pregnant. Zelda was going to be well into her fourth month heading towards her fifth by the time the prince arrived. I wasn't sure waiting so long to make the announcement was a good idea. However, Zelda insisted, stating the longer we waited the sooner the kingdom would be able to welcome our child. I saw her logic, and with Zelda everything was about putting the kingdom first… everything. Zelda walked up to me and curtsied, and I recently learned to accept that that was the way she wanted to greet me. There could have been worse ways, but if she wanted to show me such deep respect, I wasn't going to take that away from her. In fact, it only deepened my own personal respect I had for Zelda.

"Yes my king?" she greeted in her perfect voice.

I was looking out the window when she entered, but then turned at the sound of her voice. I then gestured for her to sit down and she did so dutifully. Afterwards, I came and sat down across from her.

"I need to take a trip," I disclosed abruptly.

She looked at me slightly taken aback by the news.

"A trip?" she repeated.

I nodded.

"I'm going to Zora's Domain today," I divulged.

She raised both brows.

"Today?" she asked.

I nodded.

She wasn't at all convinced.

"Why are you doing this today?" she asked.

I leaned in slightly on the table.

"I got some intel related to some illegal activity going on up there," I revealed.

She then looked at me surprised.

"What illegal activity?" she inquired.

I lowered my voice.

"Something related to the currency, as well some devices that were unlawfully bartered there," I replied.

Zelda looked at me stunned.

"What?" she whispered.

I just nodded.

"It caught me off guard too," I replied, "though, I'm not too surprised."

She covered her mouth.

"My word!" she whispered.

I tapped my finger on the table top.

"The nobles are interloping directly against a royal command," I said, "correct me if I'm wrong, but that's an imprisoning offense right?"

She hesitated at my words.

"Yes, it is," she replied anyway.

I sat back in my chair.

"That's all I needed to know," I replied.

There was a brief silence between us with Zelda's eyes searching my face.

"What are you going to speak about with King Zora?" she redirected by breaking it.

I took in a deep sigh.

"I'm going to see if he had any knowledge of this situation, or if the nobles involved were scheming him in ignorance," I said. "I don't believe King Zora would willfully go against the throne of Hyrule, so that's why I need to go. I need more information."

Zelda raised a brow.

"I see…" she said carefully, "and… if you find something disfavorable?"

I gave her an obvious look.

"Then we'll deal with it accordingly," I said, "you just clarified for me that it was a punishable offense."

Zelda looked away just then, as an expression of concern came across her face. I caught that and questioned it immediately.

"What's the matter?" I asked softly.

Zelda shook her head and her concern seemed to deepen.

"This is coming at such an inopportune time," she said more to herself than to me, "especially if Lady Bathory has any involvement."

I looked at her perplexed for a moment.

"I don't follow you," I replied.

She shook her head.

"I suppose you wouldn't," she said.

This was only getting more confusing.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

She then gave me an obvious look.

"You're not going to like this, but I'm going to tell you anyway," she began, which wasn't good. "If Lady Bathory is found to be implicated in some scandal while at the same time being affianced to Prince Leonhart, that could sour his relationship with Hyrule," she explained.

I saw her point, but didn't quite see where her angle of reasoning was coming from.

"Well, that's her problem," I replied, "if she's implicated, she's implicated."

Zelda took in a deep sigh.

"It isn't quite that simple," she said, then further explained, "affianced couples are considered married in the eyes of many, especially the aristocracy of Hyrule. If charges are brought up against Lady Bathory regarding this matter, it would essentially be considered an act of war against Baalam."

I looked at her in complete disbelief just then.

"What?" I demanded.

She looked at me at a loss.

"I don't like it any more than you do Link," she said, "but I would have to imagine that that was Filgore and Rue Morgue's aim in having her involved in the first place. She's seemingly untouchable."

I closed my eyes and groaned in open frustration.

"So... she can break the law and nothing happens to her?" I demanded.

Zelda raised her hands in surrender.

"Trust me when I say I'm on your side regarding this," she reassured, "that has always been a law I saw no logic in."

I banged my hand on the table lightly.

"Those underhanded snakes!" I growled.

Zelda then reached over and took hold of my hand.

"I'm sorry darling," she said sympathetically, "but if there is anything found, I think at best all we can do is stop their operations and secretly forbid them in doing so in the future."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This seemed to be getting worse.

"Secretly?" I repeated.

She squeezed my hand.

"As I said before, I don't like it any more than you do," she said, "but unfortunately, those are our options."

I pulled my hand away, not intending to be frustrated with her.

"Those are terrible options Zelda," I replied, "surely there must be some kind of law-"

"There are none in that regard," she interrupted softly, "I'm going to save you your spiel now."

I felt my frustration mount in this matter. There was no way this was going to carry on unchecked.

"Then _I_ will write one," I replied, "there's no way they're going free if they are planning seditious acts against the throne."

Zelda looked at me with open empathy.

"You have no argument from me," she said, "I've always thought such protections were an egregious perversion of justice."

I stood up from the table after that.

"I'm heading out soon," I said, "and no, I'm not going with the fanfare befitting a king. I'm keeping this low key."

Zelda grinned with how I said that.

"I wouldn't have you going any other way," she said, "it's served you well for years, just please be careful."

I nodded.

"I will," I said, "I promise."

With that, I ended my conversation with my wife and began preparations for heading out to Zora's Domain. I hoped King Zora was simply ignorant to the nobles' possible treachery. If not, he certainly had some explaining to do.

 _Let's pray for your sake sire, that this is just a misunderstanding,_ I thought, _the last thing you want is trouble with the people of the goddess._

~SSS~

Meanwhile in Ordon Village: Saria's POV

Ever since the incident at the spring nearly a couple weeks ago, I noticed Ralph watching me more frequently. He wouldn't outright say anything, but he was always asking me whether or not I had a headache or if I was alright. I wasn't sure why he kept asking about the headaches, but I didn't exactly help my cause when I acted the way I did a little while ago either. I hoped things would get back to normal between us, but I realized it would take more effort on my end than on his. I was the culprit here, so it was up to me to get him to trust me again. He was also insistent that I get checked out by Dr. Seaside. He could have very well easily examined me himself, but I was glad he wanted me to keep the physician who knew me best. I told Ralph I would, but he prompted me to do so sooner rather than later. I promised him I would, and in fact, that was where I was heading to today.

My husband worked with Dr. Seaside, but I was hoping he would respect the "patient/doctor" privilege and allow me to speak with him alone. I had more to speak on than simply the spring incident. I needed to inform him about what was truly going on with me. He was one of the few people in Hyrule who could really understand my plight. If there was anyone who knew of Link's and my history it was my friend Dr. Seaside.

Currently, I just finished cleaning up my home and putting the dry dishes away. After making sure I looked suitable, I left my residence and locked the door. However, I didn't get far when, of course, Gertrude caught sight of me and came walking towards me down the road. She had her normal approachable disposition and I figured this time she was not going to be so easily swayed as last time and let me dismiss her. I was aware she was still looking for a practice to work in, but I certainly hoped she found one sooner rather than later. Getting away without being seen was beginning to become a little bit of a trial. I wasn't sure how I was going to keep in contact with Link if Gertrude was constantly hankering at my steps.

Even so, I greeted her with a smile when she approached.

"Good morning Saria," she greeted.

I nodded.

"Good morning," I greeted back.

She gave me a quick once over before speaking.

"Where are you off to today?" she asked.

I looked past her towards the impasse in the short distance.

"I'm actually heading into Kakiriko Village," I said, "I need to have a check-up."

Gertrude looked at me concerned just then.

"A check-up?" she repeated. "Is everything okay?"

I grinned at her concern.

"There's no need to worry," I replied, "I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately."

She nodded herself, then gave me another quick once over.

"Would you like me to examine you?" she asked. "That way you don't have to go so far."

I appreciated her offer, but that was one boundary she wasn't going to cross.

"That's alright," I said, "I've had the same doctor for over five years now and he knows my overall health better than anyone, but thank you for offering."

Gertrude's concern never went away.

"Well…" she trailed, "can I at least come with you?"

I paused figuring she would ask that, but realized if I shooed her away this time she might become more suspicious of me. So, instead I decided to allay her concerns and just include her.

"Sure," I said, then added, "but please don't think you're under any obligation."

She fanned off my concern.

"I don't," she said, then grinned at me, "besides, I like your company. I really misjudged you before."

I looked at her surprised and unintentionally blushed at the compliment.

"Oh... what a kind thing to say," I let slip.

Gertrude's grin widened.

"Like I said before," she stated, "I wasn't exactly fair to you, and you're a pretty wonderful person Saria."

I returned her grin.

"Very well, if that's how you see things then you must accompany me," I said, and started down the road, "come along."

Gertrude walked in step with me and the both of us then headed out of the village. While we walked we talked about many of the normalcies of the day, including what I was making for supper, but I was more concerned with her occupation ventures than anything.

"So how's the job search going?" I asked once we hit main Hyrule Field.

Gertrude shrugged.

"It's going," she said.

I chuckled, thinking she was still indecisive.

"I thought you were dead set on Dragon Roost," I replied.

Gertrude nodded.

"I am," she replied, "I actually went up last week to visit Dr. Brimstone. He was pretty intimidating, but considering where he works, I'm not too surprised."

I looked on thoughtfully.

"I would think so," I said, "you did say he works around fire pits all day. That can't be the best of working conditions."

She was staring straight ahead.

"True, I guess that would make anyone crabby," she said.

I nodded.

"It would," I agreed.

Gertrude shrugged.

"Well," she started, "I go back in a few days to see what he has to say about me taking a fellowship with him. Hopefully he says yes."

I raised both my hands.

"Fingers crossed," I said, "here's hoping you get it."

She smiled at me.

"Yeah, here's hoping," she replied.

With that, we halted our conversation and continued on Hyrule Field. Admittedly, the greenery and overall beauty had dispelled our little chat. However, as we continued our trek something odd caught both of our attention. There was a small caravan of about three or four carriages in the distance. It appeared to have been coming from the east and making its way northbound to Lanayru Province. But then strangely, as if spotting us, one of the carriages broke away and started heading in our direction. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but after watching it for a moment that carriage was heading straight for us as though it was going to run us over. I wish I were joking. Both Gertrude and I were taken aback at this occurrence.

"What in the world is going on with that driver?" Gertrude asked. "Why does it look like that carriage is coming straight towards us?"

Two very valid questions, but unfortunately I had no answers for her. I also had seen enough strange things in my life to not underestimate anyone or anything anymore. I remained silent and kept watching. We were in the carriage's sights as it were, and that was when I realized we were in some real danger. I took hold of Gertrude's hand and pulled her out of harm's way at the very last second. We landed roughly next to some trees, but other than that we were unscathed. The carriage then careened past us with no qualms about having almost run us over. I studied it carefully as it went by and I could see it was ornate in its design and crafted with intricate care. It was a noble's carriage, but that didn't account for why the driver was ready to run us over. Where in the world was it heading to in such a hurry? Why did it break away like it did? I suddenly had a terrible feeling about what was rumbling in the inner workings of Hyrule, especially after what Link told me.

 _Link was concerned about the nobles,_ I thought, _this only gives more credence to his concerns._

I remained silent, but Gertrude was staring after the carriage terrified and initially dumbstruck.

"Watch where you're going you spineless jerk!" she yelled after it.

I kept quiet and narrowed my eyes while I watched it head down the road.

 _What in the world is going on here?_ I wondered. _What are the nobles truly up to?_

I knew this was going to be something I would have to discuss with Link when I got the chance. Next month couldn't come soon enough. I just hoped nothing too crazy was developing in the meantime. Afterwards, we continued our trek to Kakariko Village.

~SSS~

One Hour Later: Kakiriko Village

We arrived at Kakiriko Village approximately one hour later and Gertrude was still very visibly shaken by the previous incident. I understood why she was scared, but I hoped she would calm herself a little before we saw the doctor and Ralph. Ralph was already worried about me, the last thing he needed was to be worried about his sister too. The poor man was already preoccupied more than he should have been. However, my wishes were not levied. As soon as we entered the doctor's office Gertrude had a full blown anxiety attack. She started hyperventilating and crying uncontrollably. I didn't know what to make of this reaction, gratefully there were no other patients present in the main foyer. I sat her down in one of the chairs in the lobby, when the nurse from the accompanying room approached us.

She looked at us concerned.

"Are you ladies alright?" she asked.

I nodded, but Gertrude shook her head no. After I explained why we were here and who we were, the nurse went to the back and got both the doctors. Ralph and Dr. Seaside appeared immediately, they both looked worried and I opted for them to tend to Gertrude first since she was the most in need. Gertrude took a few moments to collect herself before she could explain what happened.

"There-there was a carriage that nearly ran us over," she managed to explain, "if-if Saria hadn't pulled me out of the way…"

Ralph instantly looked at his sister alarmed and knelt down to tend to her.

"It's okay," he soothed gently, "but are you alright?"

His concern seemed to be growing.

I looked between the two of them slightly confused. I knew Gertrude was scared, but why was she reacting this way? She didn't get run over by the carriage, it was merely a close call. I wasn't sure why such a reaction was warranted. Something about this was not making sense to me.

I attempted to add some clarity.

"Gerty... it's over now," I tried to reassure, "we weren't hurt."

Gertrude heard me, but looked away as if embarrassed by her behavior. Ralph in turn sighed and stood up.

"There's a reason she's still so terrified," he stated, "years ago when Gertrude was about seven she was hit by a carriage. It knocked her out cold and left her in a coma for several days with several broken bones. She still gets flashbacks from it, so that's why she still appears shaken."

I looked at Ralph surprised, but then more sympathetically to his sister. I had no idea, and I suddenly wished I hadn't been so presumptuous in my thinking. I came and sat down next to her to try and comfort her afterward.

"Oh Gerty, I'm sorry my dear," I apologized, "I had no idea, are you alright?"

She nodded, but then closed her eyes. She didn't verbally reply.

"I'll have her lie down in one of the cots in the back," Ralph said, "she just needs some rest until the shock wears off."

With that, he helped his sister up and walked her slowly to the adjacent anteroom in the back of the small office. I stood and watched after the both of them as did my good friend Dr. Seaside. When the door closed behind them, I took in a deep sigh.

"Poor Gertrude," I said quietly.

The doctor nodded.

"Poor girl indeed," he said, "she looks like she's about to have a full on breakdown."

"I suppose with what she's been through it's not too surprising," I said.

Dr. Seaside nodded, then turned his attention to me.

"And what about you?" he redirected. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, but knew that wasn't the complete truth. I had a few things on my mind.

"I'm fine," I replied.

He gave me a quick once over.

"Are you sure?" he asked anyway. "Your husband was stating that you may have been exhibiting some strange behavior a little while ago and was concerned," he divulged. "He asked me if I could examine you."

I raised both my brows and huffed a little at his disclosure.

"He did, did he?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

The doctor gave me a look of knowing.

"Don't be that way Saria," he replied, "Ralph is only showing concern, you know he loves you to no end."

I bit my lower lip at my minor overreaction.

"You're right of course and I'm sorry," I said.

He took a step towards me.

" _Does_ he have any reason to be concerned?" he asked.

The emphatic way he put that made me realize I needed to be more forthcoming than I was. I was only going to make things worse by keeping them to myself. Besides, that was my purpose in coming here in the first place.

"I… I need to speak with you alone," I whispered suddenly.

The caution in my voice must have alerted him.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head.

"I can't talk about it here," I whispered honestly, "too many ears… can we go someplace else?"

He raised a brow at my request, but when he saw the look on my face he realized our conversation would be better served by my recommendation.

"Very well," he said, "but let me inform Ralph and Gertrude so that there will be a suitable explanation for our departure."

I nodded.

"That's a good idea," I said.

Afterwards, Dr. Seaside excused himself and went to the anteroom. I heard his muffled speech to Ralph and Gertrude stating he was going to take me to his adjunct office on the other side of the village. Ralph completely complied, thinking it was related solely to his request. Soon, the doctor returned and we exited to the main village. I made sure to cover my head because I wasn't sure the stigma related to me here was completely gone. When I initially left this village over a year ago I was not at all a favored person. In fact, some of the citizens blamed Link's temporary fall from grace on me. However, after a little time passed, I moved back with the doctor and one of my old friends, gramps by name, I noticed there wasn't as much animosity towards me. Even so, people were fickle and all they had to do was see my green hair to make a deduction about who I was. Ralph didn't know about any of that and I wanted to keep it that way. That was one of the reasons I very seldom visited him at his place of work. I didn't want to embarrass him. When we arrived at the doctor's other office, we went inside and lit the lantern on the wall to light up the dark room. The room, with all its potions and medical supplies, was completely empty. It was then I felt a little more at ease. I immediately sat down on the bench next to the door and closed my eyes.

Dr. Seaside sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong my dear?" he asked. "What's bothering you?"

I took in another deep sigh and looked down at my hands.

"I know this is going to sound silly with how I'm approaching this," I started, "but the reason Ralph is so concerned about me is because of what happened a little over two weeks ago."

The doctor nodded.

"I don't think it's silly at all, and he told me such," he replied, "he said you just ran off, but then he found you crying or something like that."

I swallowed hard.

"Yes that's true, but there's… there's a reason for that," I said quietly.

He gave me his undivided attention.

"Which is what I'm hoping you'll share with me today," he replied.

I hesitated, and then that hesitation turned to a slight fear, but I realized it wasn't going to do me any good by stalling.

"Link contacted me," I divulged abruptly.

He looked at me slightly taken aback.

"What?" he asked.

I turned to look at him.

"Link contacted me," I repeated, "he contacted me via my song and that's why I acted like I did with Ralph, I had to get away."

The doctor raised a brow.

"I see," he replied.

I bit my lower lip again.

"He… he told me he needed a friend," I explained, "he told me he was having a hard time dealing with the kingship."

The doctor just nodded.

"I'm not surprised," he said, "he was a peasant before being thrown into that life. It must be a very difficult adjustment."

I nodded.

"He said it was very stressful," I replied, then looked away, "I could see it in his eyes."

The doctor was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sure it is," he said.

I turned back and looked at him hopefully.

"So you understand?" I asked.

There was an earnest glint in my voice which made him give me an offhanded look.

"Why would what I think matter Saria?" he asked.

I looked down and blushed just then.

"Because you know better than anyone our history," I said.

His expression was thoughtful.

"That is true," he said.

There was a brief silence between us before I went on.

"He… he asked me to meet up with him, so I did," I revealed, "I saw him a few days ago at the Sacred Forest Meadow."

The doctor didn't reply and I went on.

"He… he looked so handsome though he was stressed," I continued, with the thought of Link making me smile, "but he told me he needed me, so I couldn't very well turn him away."

The doctor raised a brow when he heard that.

"Saria…" he trailed, "of course he's still going to need you… he's in love with you."

I blushed uncontrollably at his acknowledging that.

"I…I…" I trailed.

Dr. Seaside thought to put a stop to this dialogue.

"Do you think that kind of behavior is wise for the both of you?" he asked. "Do you think you should be seeing him in such a capacity when it is clear you two still love each other very much?"

My throat tightened because I already knew the answers to those questions. So, I didn't bother answering them.

"Think about Ralph," the doctor went on, "think about how much he loves you and your new life now. He talks about you all the time. You couldn't ask for a more doting husband. Do you really want to ruin that Saria?"

I looked away, feeling guilty with everything he was telling me.

"I have thought about him," I answered finally.

Dr. Seaside raised a brow.

"And?" he replied.

I felt my eyes fill with tears, but I didn't let them spill over.

"And I know I was in the wrong," I said.

There was a brief silence before the doctor went on again.

"Saria did… did anything _happen_ up there in the Sacred Forest Meadow between you two?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and groaned in mild frustration. I immediately shook my head.

"No," I reassured, "I promise nothing happened, we just talked."

He gave me a brief look of disbelief.

"Are you certain?" he asked again.

I then turned to look at him again.

"I promise," I swore, "nothing happened."

The doctor took in a deep sigh.

"That's good to know," he said, but then added, "though… my heart does go out to the both of you. I saw what you both went through for each other firsthand. Fate is such a cruel thing at times."

I knew that speech was his own, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"That's true," I replied.

All I could really do was agree. There was another brief silence between us, one where the doctor got up and serviced several beakers with some concoctions.

"Well, in any such case, since we are here I don't want to be dishonest with your husband," he said, "I'm going to do a proper examination, draw some blood, and do a routine check-up to make sure everything is okay."

It took me a moment to recollect myself considering what we just discussed, but I soon grinned at his reasoning.

"Okay," I replied.

I then pulled up the sleeve to my dress and readied myself for the brief discomfort. After gathering his supplies and coming back over to where I was sitting, I closed my eyes and winced slightly at the little prick and gathering of blood in the tube. Afterwards the doctor bandaged me up, then slowly and methodically dropped several drops of my blood into each tincture. Four of the beakers didn't change colors, while one in the middle went from blue to bright yellow almost instantaneously.

The doctor raised a brow.

"Hmph," he grunted thoughtfully at the finding and looked over at me, "isn't this interesting."

I gave him a peculiar stare.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked back at the beaker.

"I think I may have a suitable answer for your husband my dear Saria," he said to me.

I was getting a little uneasy at his vagueness.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He then looked over at me and grinned.

"What I mean is… you're pregnant," he replied.

~SSS~

Six Hours Later, Zora's Domain: Link's POV

Shortly after speaking with Zelda, I left Hyrule Castle with three of my most trusted companions: Osfala, Fyrus, and Ravio. I was aware it was untoward to leave the castle with essentially the full brains of the military in tow, but there were no threats inwardly at this time. Besides, the true reason for my secretive departure was the element of surprise. I knew inherently the Zoras would never turn me away. However, I was also aware that if they knew I was coming in advance certain other factions within their city might be alerted. I wanted to keep this as low key as possible; to present it as just a cordial conversation with an old friend as it were.

The citizens of Hyrule knew I was stepping out once they saw me stepping foot into the city streets. Many of them appreciated how I mingled in the town square among them from time to time. Today could have been looked at as just any ordinary day. I was utilizing that trust for my venture. However, I was also aware that some of the nobles paid some of the peasants present to spy for them. It was a lucrative enterprise for a person of very little means. One hundred rupees per secret was a lot of money for an individual solely living off their land, and what better person to spy on than their king. I would keep my greetings clean and simple, but cordial enough so as not to arouse any suspicion. My men and I made our way through the square, but we were a notable group: the king and his three top generals. 'Where were we going to?' they would wonder.

Zelda wasn't going to disclose any of what we spoke of to anyone, and I chose my small entourage carefully. I trusted Osfala, Fyrus, and Ravio with my life. These were some of the few men in Hyrule Castle that I confided in without an inkling of misgiving. From the days before my becoming king, I knew they had the best interests of the kingdom at heart. They were proponents for the people and I always appreciated that. I knew they would take an arrow for me or for each other if it called for it. That was the kind of trust I wanted surrounding me. That was the kind of comradery. I also knew if there was anybody who could spot a deception in anyone it was one of them. When I first informed them about where we were going and for what reason, they were all too eager to go with me. They even gave me more insight into the Zora Domain situation.

Saria initially told me that the _mon_ was considerably marked up in an exchange as a way of gouging the people. However, Osfala, Fyrus, and Ravio received a little more information from some informants in the area, and disclosed that the _mon_ may have potentially been a front for laundering rupees, but the question begged posing: for what purpose? What were the nobles planning that they needed such a significant amount of money? It was obvious to me now that the Zoras were being duped by this 'becoming Hylian' initiative. It was simply a ploy for the nobles to make their way into their domain. In any such case, they were potentially being scammed and that was why I was overseeing this matter myself. I didn't want to lose the trust of the Zora people, as they were incredible allies with amazing gifts and talents. I worked closely with Lady Ruto herself to restore Lake Hylia to its former glory. I wasn't willing to lose that goodwill over the presumptuous greed of a few selfish nobles.

Soon thereafter we arrived at Zora's Domain, and it was every bit as beautiful as I remembered. The blued hued waterfalls cascaded down into sapphire pools of mystery. The perimeter of jaded white pearl escalated elegantly to a tranquil, serene throne room. The bluffs were every bit as enchanting with the clouds perfuming around them from the days of when I was a child. However, I immediately caught sight of the unfamiliarities hiding in plain sight. Near the top of the waterfalls were the apparatuses Saria and even Rue Morgue spoke about. They appeared to be digging machines of some kind, and I could bet King Zora had no idea such apparatuses were sitting on his hilltops.

This was not good.

I looked between my men knowingly at the sight of the machines and they in turn to me. This was already starting out badly. We were already dismounted from our animals, but we were still standing outside the main entrance to the domain. There was no sense prolonging the inevitable. So, we headed inside Zora's Domain, hoping for the best.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Inspiration: Jezebel... what a wicked queen.**

 **Author's Note: What we often see is our own conjecture. ~ZR~**

 **Word Count: 14,542**

* * *

Chapter 7

Zora's Domain: Link's POV

As my men and I walked up the escalator, the hall leading to the throne room and its surrounding apertures were surprisingly quiet and clear of fish people. I paused and took a moment to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me, but seriously, there wasn't a Zora in sight. This was surprising, especially when security measures were considered. I mentioned this because the Zoras were particularly protective of their king. After what happened to their deity, Jabu Jabu, I couldn't say I blamed them. Years ago the fish god was apprehended by Ganondorf's dark control and succumbed to an almost useless existence. I remember that event like it was yesterday, and I had no idea at the time that I would be traveling in the innards of the forsaken Zora divinity. There were sights and sounds in him that I would never forget. A rather strange circumstance to say the least, but such was the destiny of my youth. Though it may have seemed hard to believe, there were even stranger things I encountered in my life other than the plight of Jabu Jabu.

Even so, at this present time I was visually taken aback.

 _What's going on here?_ I wondered.

My men and I continued slowly up the escalator, still finding no one to greet us. However, the hallowed nature of the empty walkways were soon short lived. Coming up quickly from behind us was the pitter patter of little fins, and then suddenly an excited voice accompanied it.

"Oh my Jabu!" the little voice exclaimed. "More Hylians!"

At the sound of the voice, my men and I turned immediately. We were surprised to find a pre-adolescent male Zora. The young fishling looked to be no older than ten. We all halted, but two of my generals acted as my guard anyway. I did find it interesting that the Zora said 'more Hylians' as opposed to just 'Hylians'. When the young Zora looked between the four of us he smiled, then covered his mouth particularly when he caught sight of me.

"Master Link!" the little fish exclaimed.

I didn't budge, a little perplexed with how he addressed me. I was certain I didn't know this young one, but I shouldn't have been surprised by his reaction to seeing me considering my past dealings with the Zora people. I could discern the little fishling's excitement was genuine and without need for caution. Even so, I, nor none of my men, answered him right away.

The little Zora then took a step forward.

"Master Link is that really you?" he asked.

I still hesitated, not wanting to cause any fear within this child. So, I boded for my men to stand down. Really, what harm was this innocent Zora going to cause? I felt a little ridiculous even entertaining such an idea. Even still, at my command my men were hesitant.

"Are you certain sire?" Fyrus asked anyway.

I gave him an obvious look.

"Of course I am," I said, "he's only a mere fish boy."

Fyrus then raised his hands in surrender and stepped aside.

"I just wanted to be sure my lord," he said.

I was more than capable of making that decision.

"I am," I replied.

Afterwards, I gestured for the young Zora to come to me. He hurried at my request. I smiled at how eager the youngster was when he scuttled to greet me.

"I can't believe it's really you Master Link!" the young Zora said. "My father was just telling me your story about how you saved Zora's Domain with Lady Ruto the other day."

My smile widened at his enthusiasm and I knelt down on one knee to be more approachable. I found it interesting that he was still referring to me as 'Master Link' and not 'sire' like my men. Perhaps he wasn't aware that I was king. It was actually quite refreshing. After all, titles and lordships aren't of great significance to a child.

"Your poor father is boring you with such tales?" I joked. "He should put his time to better use."

The little Zora immediately looked at me indignantly.

"They are not boring stories," he insisted, "and I can't think of a better way to go to bed!"

Osfala chuckled behind me.

"You won't win against that will my lord," he said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'm aware of that," I replied, then looked around for a moment before focusing my attention back on the Zora. "Tell me young one, where is everybody?

The Zora immediately solved the mystery.

"The entire kingdom is down by the pool," he replied, "his majesty announced a swimming contest after the ceremony! The winner gets a new trident made of rare coral! I was about to enter and then I saw you!"

His enthusiasm made me chuckle, but I did note his unintended revelation.

 _A ceremony?_ I wondered.

I wanted to stay inconspicuous and kept my inquiries private.

"Well, don't let us keep you," I said, "with your gusto I'm sure you'll win. We're here to see the king anyway."

The Zora looked at me surprised just then.

"You're here to see King Zora?" he asked.

I nodded, then perceived he knew of his exact whereabouts.

"Is... he not in his throne room?" I asked anyway.

The Zora shook his head.

"No," he replied.

I raised a brow and paused for a moment.

"Do you know where we can find him?" I asked.

The Zora nodded and immediately pointed in the opposing direction.

"He's down by the pool with the rest of us," he divulged.

I looked at the little Zora slightly off kilter, but tried to keep it subtle. That was odd, King Zora rarely maneuvered from his throne room. In fact, he rarely seemed to maneuver at all.

 _Why is he down by the pool?_ I wondered. _That hardly seems safe._

"Really?" I verbalized.

The Zora nodded again then walked past Ravio and Fyrus straight up to me to take hold of my hand. This Zora had spirit. I stood up as he tugged on my arm to guide me towards the area in question. He prompted my men to follow us.

"Come on, you all can come too," the Zora insisted.

The three of them just grinned and obediently followed suit, as did I. We really had no choice in the matter as the fishling was now our unsolicited guide. This was probably a good fortune due to the unintended surprise of our arrival. If we showed up with the young Zora in tow, perhaps the others wouldn't be quite so taken aback. The Zoras were a proud people and they usually took their privacy very seriously. These empty halls were completely out of character for them. Even so, the little fishling led us back to the main entrance and took us to the opposite side of the long hall where the entrance to the pool resided. Once we arrived at our destination, we were hardly noticed as there was quite a spectacle going on. This was the ceremony no doubt and I was immediately taken aback.

 _What in the world...?_ I wondered.

There, residing in the middle of the pool was King Zora, with many other Zoras surrounding him just as the young one stated. They were bobbing and bouyancing undertow, while the massive monarch flapped his fins in an orchestral manner. The Zoras at the perimeter were swimming around and around, creating a vortex, but the under water lights provided a vibrant illumination of a soft aquatic blue. From the looks of things, they seemed to have been performing a sacred ritual of some kind. Perhaps it was some historical ceremony to Lord Jabu Jabu. There varying cultures of Hyrule had a rich a diverse heritage. My men and I stepped back so as not to be seen and continued to watch. The vortex that was once submerged suddenly cascaded upward, with the king was being lifted at its the center. There was huge applause at the feat on the shoreline, and admittedly it was impressive. I was nearly tempted to clap myself, but resisted considering the circumstances. Suddenly, as the king was still prostrated highly on the waters, he held up his coral white trident in the air. With his action the winds abruptly picked up, and the Zoras below him swam even faster. I had never witnessed anything like this.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ravio look over at me. The concern was all over his face. I just glanced back and gestured for him to stay relaxed for now. I was still amazed that the four of us were here and only the young Zora was conscious enough to take note of us. If an enemy wanted to bring a coup against King Zora, tonight would have been the perfect opportunity to do so. No celebration should allow a kingdom to keep its security down. However, my supposition on matters of defense was suddenly halted when I caught sight of someone I wasn't expecting to see. I was mildly taken aback, and my body language must have given evidence to that because Fyrus soon caught sight of my expression.

"What's the matter?" he whispered carefully.

I subtly shook my head, not wanting to speak in front of the child.

"I'll let you know in a moment," I whispered back.

I stared across the pond and I took note of the individual again, making sure I wasn't seeing a mirage. Afterwards, I made sure my hood was in place and knelt down to speak with the little Zora once more. Now sensing this could take a turn for the worst, I kept my voice low.

"You better get back to your family," I whispered to him, "and make sure you don't let anyone know you saw us, okay?"

After my utterance, the young Zora looked at me surprised, but seemed so privileged and happy. I was entrusting him with a secret.

"Is this like one of your adventures?" he whispered back, but didn't wait for my answer. "Alright! Your secret is safe with me! Are you going to watch me in the swimming competition?"

I nodded and grinned at the little fellow.

"I will try," I replied.

The Zora then smiled and hurried down the shoreline away from us to his family. When the little fishling was safely away, I gestured for my men to draw in.

When I had them in earshot, I whispered, "Thing just got a little more complicated. I want you all to wait for me here," I said, "I'm going to proceed on alone."

However, I was naturally met with some resistance.

"What?" Fyrus whispered back. "You can't be serious."

I was dead serious.

"I am," I replied, "I want you all to lay low and stand down in the preceding hall. I just realized this is going to be a more covert operation than I thought."

They still weren't convinced.

"My lord, what you're suggesting is ludicrous!" Ravio countered. "You can't go off by yourself when something like this is going on. What if something were to happen to you?"

Osfala quickly chimed in too.

"Ravio is right, it's too dangerous," he agreed, "you should have at least let one of us going with you."

However, I shook my head.

"We'll draw more attention to ourselves if we're together," I explained, then decided to divulge what I was keeping from them, "besides, did you see who's residing across the pond?"

The three of them looked at me perplexed for a moment, but then glanced beyond the splendor of the ceremony to the other side of the pool. When they finally saw _her_ they finally understood. Waiting near the edge of the pool patiently, as if for a cue, was Lady Bathory. She was dressed in a long dark blue robe and her platinum black hair was flowing down her back like waves of water. Admittedly, she looked hauntingly beautiful with the reflection of the iridescent pool casting onto her crystal violet eyes. However, there was something about this that was very unsettling. What in the world was she doing here? What was her part in all this? She looked like she was about to take part in the ritual in some way. When my men recognized her they reacted immediately.

"Great Hylia!" Fyrus whispered.

Ravio groaned softly.

"Wherever there's trouble she isn't too far behind it seems," he added.

I didn't want it to go any farther than that.

"Exactly, and now you see the added need for discretion," I said, "we can't just storm the grounds like a pigheaded posse. I want you all to stay here and wait. I will initiate the engagement."

I was still met with resistance.

"Sire…" Osfala trailed, "I don't think this is a good idea."

I just grunted.

"I wouldn't expect you to," I said, "however, this is the way it's going to be. You all wait here, I'll signal for you if I need you."

Though they didn't care for my speech, I was met with no more rebuttals. My men reluctantly followed my order to stand down, and I quickly slipped away and headed in. I was careful to stay at the perimeter as I advanced, not wanting to bring undue attention to myself. There may have been thousands of Zoras here, but there were only five Hylians present, and if Bathory caught sight of me prematurely she would surely call me out. Meanwhile, the ceremony was still underway, with the Zora king still mounted on the top of the water pillar in the middle of the pool. I continued my approach on the noble's location, when suddenly I halted because she gestured her hands in the air just then. This must have been her cue. In that moment, Bathory disrobed by the edge of the pool and dove in. I had a feeling she wasn't merely spectating. I narrowed my eyes as I continued to watch. In the water, a Zora guiding Lady Bathory was at her feet, making her swim extraordinarily fast. Soon, the Zora guided her up the cascade to where King Zora was at the top. However, she didn't simply stand beside the king. No, when she met him, she climbed up the king's trident, prostrated herself acrobatically in a hand stand, and suddenly spoke out to the heavens.

"Goddess of the moon I beseech you!" she cried out. "Give me a gift of your glory!"

I was alerted immediately by her utterance.

 _Goddess of the moon?_ I wondered.

I knew from that moment onward this ritual was completely devised by Bathory and her cohorts. This was an old pagan ceremony of some kind... and something told me it wasn't to venerate Hylia. Lady Bathory then showed an extraordinary display of strength by extending her legs out into an aerial split and holding it there for a good minute. Her efforts garnered her some applause, and admittedly it was impressive. After her aerial display she brought her legs back together and began contorting her body in such a way that allowed her to stand up on top of the trident. More applause was allotted her. Afterwards, she did a slow ceremonial dance on the top of the trident, with her hands extending towards the heavens like she willing the moon to come to her. Near the end of her dance she suddenly pulled, of all things, a mask from the bustier of her bathing suit and placed it on her face. I was focusing on the engraving so I could determine what type of etching was on the mask. It was a strange arcane visage painted purple, with lines stretching across it vertically. The eyes were cutout for her to see through, but were painted a subtle red. It was a mask unrelated to the Zoras that was for sure, but the question was: what was this all about?

After the conclusion of her dance, Lady Bathory dove back into the pool from atop the trident. Her entry was elegant and without deviation, which told me she had done this ritual many times before. She soon surfaced and was once again being carried on the back of a Zora. There was more applause at her reentry. It was in this time I continued on my way to where she was initially standing. Afterwards, she was released and she dove under water again. When she resurfaced, she was now making her way back to the edge of the pool. I kept myself hooded and walked over to the pool's edge while everyone else was preoccupied with the rest of the ritual. When she reached up to get out of the pool, I adroitly offered her my hand. Slightly startled by the notion, she looked up at me surprised, but was even more stunned when she got a good look at my face from beneath my hood. I grinned at her discomfited expression. Her eyes widened, but being the cool handed noble she was, she took my hand graciously and allowed me to help her out of the water without making a scene.

"Good evening my lady," I said to her quietly.

She lifted the mask from her face to give me a quick once over. The bathing suit she was wearing left very little to the imagination, as it defined the silhouette of her very attractive toned physique. However, I went and retrieved her cloak only a few feet away and offered it to her indiscriminately... she was a lady after all and she was probably freezing. Lady Bathory was a little surprised at my gesture of goodwill, and allowed me to cloak her without prejudice and gave her due thanks.

"Good evening, and thank you your majesty," she whispered back, "you're so chivalrous."

I just raised a brow and said nothing to her in reply. Chivalry had nothing to do with this. Lady Bathory then turned around and watched the rest of the ceremony with me. After her entry and exit, King Zora shot a beam of water into the heavens. I assumed he was aiming for the moon, since apparently this was a moon goddess ritual. Afterwards, the cascade where he was residing dissipated, and he dove into the depths of the water below. His entrance created a huge splash due to his prodigious girth, sending tons of water to the perimeter. I attempted to stoop for cover, but admittedly got soaked, even with my cloak on.

"Damn," I muttered.

Lady Bathory immediately giggled at my plight.

"Not a fan of water?" she asked softly.

I unhooded myself and stroked my hand through my now sodden hair.

"On the contrary," I replied, "you ask these Zoras who the diving champion was nine years ago and you might be surprised my lady."

Bathory looked at me slightly impressed.

"Really?" she inquired.

I nodded.

"You're not the only one with connections here my lady," I replied.

She smirked and groaned quietly.

"Hmph, you're certainly correct, and perhaps if you had the right mask you could have taken part in the ceremony sire," she half joked, "you would have been most appropriate. After all, you do look like the sun prince."

I had no idea what she was talking about and only gave her a look of warning.

"I wouldn't dream of it, because then I wouldn't have been able to find you here so unexpectedly," I replied with open sarcasm, "and I'm sure you're ecstatic to see me now, even with my resembling your so-called sun prince."

There was no denial on her end.

"You could say that," she replied.

I rung out the bottom of my cloak, fortunately most of the materials were water proof.

"I could say a lot of things my lady," I replied.

Afterwards, there was a thunderous applause regarding King Zora's efforts from all the fish people. It wasn't often he was so mobile. When the monarch surfaced he bowed and relished in the all the applause and jubilation. I, too, clapped as did Lady Bathory. The ceremony was no doubt over, and I apparently missed the entirety of it, but I got the gist. My men and I obviously arrived towards the end. That was unfortunate because this only left me with more questions than answers. What was this moon ritual? Who was this moon goddess?

I hoped to soon find out.

Speaking of my men, they no sooner left their places of hiding when they saw that the ceremony was over. They didn't come straight for me, but they were closing in on the distance, especially as more Zoras vacated the pool. As the shoreline got more crowded, the full of recognition of my identity finally took place.

"Master Link?" a Zora inquired nearby.

His question prompted another.

"What?" another asked in reply. "Where?"

The Zora next to him pointed my way.

"Over there," he said.

Several more Zoras looked my way just then.

"Wait a minute that _is_ Master Link!" a couple more said excitedly.

The little Zora I befriended earlier then chimed in.

"You see!" he said to his father. "I told you I wasn't lying papa! There he is! That's the hero!"

I just grinned.

 _So much for keeping a secret,_ I thought, waving at the little fishling anyway.

Lady Bathory just groaned at all the excitement.

"You certainly are popular… _Master_ Link," she teased.

I gave her a knowing look, though I still didn't understand why I was being referred to as 'Master Link' either. Why were they not calling me sire? Did they not see me as the king of Hyrule?

"Apparently not as popular as you," I replied anyway, "but we'll discuss that later."

She merely grinned.

"Indeed," she said.

In the interim, several Zoras came up to me asking for favors.

"Master Link may I have your autograph?" one Zora asked. "My daughter thinks you're the greatest."

I raised a brow, feeling a little caught off guard by the request.

"Uh… I don't have anything to write with," I replied, trying to detract.

The Zora quickly held up a quill pen.

"No need to worry about that, I've got you covered," he said.

This certainly wasn't the reception I was anticipating, but I shouldn't have been surprised. A hero's reputation was a hero's reputation.

"Um… well… okay," I said, making a quick decision.

I signed the coral the Zora had ready for me for an inscription, while several more got their desired implements ready for signature as well. While my attention was diverted momentarily, I saw Lady Bathory slowly attempt to back away. This was a perfect opportunity for it, and she would have been successful had I not been watching her. However, when she tried to turn full on and make her escape, she was greeted by one of my generals.

"Going somewhere my lady?" Fyrus asked.

The noblewoman took in a deep sigh and turned her attention back to me when she saw her efforts were for naught.

"Apparently not," she replied.

Once I was finished, I had to inform the other Zoras I could no longer sign any other memorabilia. I was here to speak with the king and I didn't want to lose sight of that. I then looked around and gestured for my men to head my way. In all this crowd pushing, Lady Bathory was being guided back my direction by General Fyrus, though she was still trying to ease herself from his grip. However, her efforts were unsuccessful. I signified for Fyrus to fall back with the others when I once again took hold of Lady Bathory. My grip on her palm tightened when she attempted to free herself once more. It was then I turned to give her a look of warning.

"I'm only going to tell you this once," I whispered, "stop trying to get away, you're only going to make this worse for yourself."

She looked at me surprised, but there was still a hint of defiance in her eyes.

"We'll see about that... sire," she whispered back.

This time I looked at her surprised, but said nothing in rebuttal. She was trying my patience and this course of conduct was only going to lead to her making a scene. She was the only female Hylian here and I was sure she would try to make that work in her favor. I did not want this getting back to Hyrule Castle in a salacious way. As my men stayed close, I guided Lady Bathory to the edge of the pool to make my delayed presence known to King Zora. The noblewoman was noticeably more hesitant and lingering back the closer we got. I even had to yank on her arm to make her take a few steps when she tried to pull back. It was then she stopped resisting and kept in step with me, realizing she didn't have a choice.

When King Zora finally caught sight of me he looked beyond astonished.

"Master Link!" he exclaimed. "I thought I heard your name being called."

Again, there was that disconnect, but now I suddenly understood why all the other Zoras were still referring to me as 'Master Link'. His majesty was still doing so as well. The question was, why? Had he not heard about Zelda and I marrying? I couldn't dream of that being the case, though no Zoras were at my wedding. Invitations had been sent out to every province.

"Your majesty," I greeted, not bothering to correct him.

The large Zora lumbered out of the water and onto the shoreline, but he was quickly attended to by his guards. They hoisted the large Zora onto his throne and helped him sit up so he appeared upright. It was quite the contrast from the aquatic setting where he had so much more elegance. The king almost seemed like two different personages when he was on land. Even so, it didn't take away the beauty of his kingdom or the intelligence of his mind. He was a brilliant tactician, but I had to wonder why he was so complicit with the nobility of Hyrule. Why was he allowing them to have free reign of his land? Why was he allowing his sacred grounds to be decimated with exploratory machinery? Lady Bathory was calm next to me, but I saw the subtle worry creeping into her eyes. She knew she wasn't going to be able to manipulate the situation the way she no doubt had in the past. It didn't take a genius to know this was all her idea, and she used her whiles to get it. This woman was on a whole different level when it came to deceit. Even so, I bowed when we neared the monarch, as did the lady. However, the royal Zora seemed too excited to care about formalities. He even looked at Lady Bathory for a moment showing his excitement.

"Is _he_ the surprise guest you were speaking of my lady?" the king divulged.

My ears perked immediately at his utterance and I looked over at the noble in that moment. I didn't need to say a word, my expression said it all.

"Surprise guest?" I repeated softly.

Bathory avoided my eyes as her cool waned a little.

"Uh… well…" she hesitated, "I… can't say it was _supposed_ to be him."

I directed my attention back to the king.

"Let's just say I was the _last_ person my lady was expecting to see your majesty," I stated.

The king looked slightly bewildered, but then quickly brushed it off.

"Oh Master Link, I'm so glad to see you," he said sincerely, "it has really been too long."

I nodded.

"I agree," I said, "that's why I came to see you."

The king seemed pleased at my saying that.

"Well, that is wonderful news," he said, "we have so much to catch up on. Come along, we'll go up to the throne room to talk."

I nodded again, when the Zoras attending to him hoisted him up on the throne he was sitting on and scuttled in unison up the perimeter of rock. In step after them I guided Lady Bathory towards the escalator as well.

"Shall we?" I asked quietly.

She just stared me in the eyes.

"It looks like I have no choice," she said.

She was certainly right about that.

"Your insight serves you well," I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Afterwards, we followed the entourage to the throne room. When the king was placed back on his throne at the center of the room, he sent his servants away so that the three of us could be alone. My men weren't even allowed in the room. When we were assured our privacy, King Zora directed his attention to Lady Bathory. His opening conversation piece was actually quite insightful.

"Was the simulation to your liking my lady?" the royal asked suddenly.

I glanced over at the noble.

 _What's this?_ I thought.

She hesitated again, but then nodded.

"Yes sire," she said quickly, but added nothing further.

I groaned softly when she kept silent, knowing she was hiding more. She wasn't going to get off the hook that easily, and that was when I decided to interject.

"Simulation?" I repeated. "I was meaning to ask you, what was going on here?" I inquired.

The noblewoman stayed silent, but the king was all too eager to answer.

"Awww, don't you know?" he replied. "It's part of our initiative in 'becoming Hylian'."

There was that silly saying again. I gave him a puzzled looked.

"I'm not sure what that even means sire," I replied honestly, "why would you want to become Hylian? You're a magnificent Zora."

The king laughed.

"You're quite the jester Master Link," he replied.

I smiled, about to get to the bottom of this.

"Not at all," I replied, "I have no idea what this 'becoming Hylian' nonsense is all about."

It was the king's turn to give me a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry?" he replied. "Now I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. I don't follow you."

I raised a brow, realizing there was an obvious miscommunication here somewhere, and it was at this point Lady Bathory attempted to interceded.

"My lord I-" she tried.

However, I wasn't going to allow her to intervene misleadingly. She had obviously done that enough.

"Ah, ah, ah silence," I said swiftly, "the king was about to speak."

The Zora king looked at me surprised by my reply, almost as if I were speaking out of rank or something. That was when I realized the confusion here was stemming much deeper. The king was still perplexed, and looked over at Lady Bathory, thinking he was going to get some needed insight. However, she offered him none and his puzzlement only tunneled. It seemed the sins of this lady were about to be revealed.

"Was not the 'becoming Hylian' initiative from… _you_ Master Link?" he disclosed. "I was under the impression that it was something mandated by you as the hero."

I looked at him slightly taken aback.

 _Lie number one,_ I thought.

"I'm sorry?" I replied.

This was getting more and more interesting.

The Zora king seemed more confused by my reply.

"Well… yes," he divulged, "I was told it was your idea by my lady here, as well as her friends."

I held in a scoff.

 _Filgore and Rue Morgue no doubt,_ I thought, _those bastards._

I smirked, but decided not to expose Lady Bathory completely just yet. I needed to draw out more information first.

"No sire, I'm afraid that is not true," I disclosed, "this whole becoming Hylian initiative wasn't my idea at all. In fact, I had _no_ idea whatsoever what was going on here. However, I was informed from the nobles that this was _your_ idea."

The Zora king did scoff.

"Well that's just simply preposterous, why would we initiate something like 'becoming Hylian'?" he asked. "We were told it was partitioned from you, the hero, on behalf of the queen as part of the rites of the goddess observance. We were only acting in good faith."

 _Lie number two,_ I thought.

I raised a brow.

"They spoke of the queen as well?" I inquired.

The king nodded.

"Yes," he stated, "why do you think we had the mock goddess ceremony? We were doing it in accordance to what we thought Queen Zelda wanted."

That explained a great many things, except one very important thing: the nobles' true intentions. That still wasn't made clear. I looked over at Lady Bathory who was now looking away.

"And I'm assuming you learned all this from my lady here?" I guessed.

The Zora king paused for a moment, sensing there was more going on than the inquiry in question. He was probably very fond of the beautiful noble. Who knows what other lies she told him to keep him in the dark about what was truly going on in Hyrule. He must have felt he needed to defend her honor. It was quite possible he had no idea how deceitful she really was. She had the face of an angel and the soul of a harpy. I was finding that out first hand myself.

"Yes… but Lady Bathory has been nothing but gracious to us here in Zora's Domain," he replied, "her business prowess has been uncanny. Her knowledge in arcane texts has expanded the cultural minds of many Zoras, and her explanation of the practiced ritual was most insightful. It even made us appreciate the goddess more."

I wasn't surprised she presented herself in such a fashion. She was very charming when she wanted to be. I cut my eyes back to her.

"You're just a regular saint, aren't you?" I said to her with open sarcasm.

Bathory finally looked back at me.

"We all have our gifts my lord," she said quietly.

I said nothing in return, but King Zora was looking between the two of us with a hint of disapproval. I assumed he didn't agree with my tone. He even went to defend the lady again, but this time I cut it short.

"Now see here Master Link, my lady is-" he tried.

"I don't mean to be rude your majesty," I interrupted calmly, "but do you have a place where I can speak with Lady Bathory alone?"

The royal looked at me stunned and hesitated, still not completely understanding the gravity of what was going on. I went to quell his concerns, but not without reassurances.

"Look," I started, "please don't worry about the noble, she will be fine. I just need to ask her a few questions related to this matter in private before I speak with you again. Unfortunately, I don't believe she will disclose them to me publicly here. It will only take a moment."

Again, the Zora king looked between me and his favored noble, but I believe he was also beginning to realize he was completely out of the loop with what was truly going on. So begrudgingly, he gave in to my request and directed us to one of his private chambers by proxy.

"You can use my antechamber to speak in there," he said, "however, please don't keep me in suspense too long. I have questions."

I nodded.

"Of course not," I replied, "and thank you."

Without waiting for another rebuttal, I took Lady Bathory by the hand and guided her to the anteroom. In this instance I was surprised I received very little push back from her. In fact, she even clutched my hand a little tighter and seemed eager to go with me. Even so, when we got to the room I was less gracious about rushing her in and closing the door behind us. After locking the door, I gave the lady my full undivided attention. I gave her a quick once over before shaking my head.

"Well?" was all I started with.

Lady Bathory stared into my eyes and gave me a long once over of her own before she spoke.

"Well what?" she replied.

Her arrogance was well established.

"You think you're in a position to act with such conceit?" I asked.

She turned and walked towards the center of the room.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked quietly. "Bravo, I'm glad you caught me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"A little humility would be nice," I replied.

She smirked as she turned back around.

"You're speaking to a woman of noble blood," she said, "pride is our foremost virtue, not humility."

I stared at her with a hint of disbelief.

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked.

She grunted thoughtfully.

"Is there anything else that needs to be said?" she replied.

I gave her an obvious stare.

"You could start with an apology," I stated.

Bathory raised a brow.

"But that would mean I would need to be sorry about something," she said, "and I'm not."

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"You act in treachery then you pretend like it's no big deal," I replied, "is that how you nobles operate?"

She grinned at my supposition.

"We're just used to getting what we want," she said.

No remorse at all.

"So, you're an entitled thief?" I said bluntly.

She chuckled at the disgust in my voice.

"I wouldn't put it exactly that way," she said.

I raised a brow.

"Then how would you put it?" I asked.

She gave me another long once over.

"I like to think of myself as an opportunist," she replied, "I saw an opportunity so I went for it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it a little cliché for you to be so beautiful yet so deceptive?" I asked.

Her smile widened a little.

"You think I'm beautiful sire?" she asked suddenly.

I quickly negated this.

"Don't flatter yourself," I warned, "your looks aren't going to save you."

Bathory exaggeratedly put her hand over her heart.

"Well, I do declare," she said sarcastically, "the king of Hyrule just gave me butterflies."

I got the conversation back on track.

"Why not play the role of the good girl who helps the people for once?" I asked. "Why act like this?"

She merely shrugged.

"Because good girls don't have any fun," she whispered, "besides, being naughty is so much better."

I shook my head.

"You couldn't be more wrong," I said.

She scoffed slightly.

"Oh really?" she replied. "And how would you know?"

I answered her challenge.

"I just know," I said simply, "go ask my wife."

Her smirk widened to a smile and she looked at me impressed.

"Is that right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Indeed it is," I replied.

She then walked back over to me and stood right in front of me. She gave me another long once over with a seductive look in her eyes.

"We _definitely_ underestimated you," she said quietly, more to herself then to me, "I had no idea you were so resourceful."

I stared right back in her eyes.

"There's a great many things you don't know about me my lady," I replied, "resourceful is only part of who I am."

She nodded.

"So true," she replied, "and I'm wishing terribly that that wasn't the case. You seem to be quite the extraordinary person, and I have an affinity for extraordinary people."

I took in a deep sigh and gave her an obvious look.

"Stop avoiding the questioning here," I replied, and redirected, "seriously, why are you doing this? Why the treachery?"

Bathory paused for a moment.

"You're so confoundingly serious it almost makes you a killjoy," she replied, then added, "but yes, my friends and I did act treacherously, however that was only because you wouldn't approve of what we wanted."

I shook my head.

"So you think the end justifies the means?" I replied.

She shrugged again as if it didn't matter.

"There are a great many things that are considered unfair that are necessary," she replied, "war, death, love, politics, slavery, et cetera."

I stared at her incredulously.

"This is your reply?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'm afraid so, yes," she said.

It was then I decided to give her a little taste of reality. It truly seemed she was lacking the gravitas of her crimes.

"You do realize you are going to be charged with treason for conspiring against the throne and lying on the queen, right?" I replied. "Do you really think you have the right to be so cavalier?"

Lady Bathory paused for a moment and took another step forward.

"You're going to charge me with treason?" she asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

However, she just stared into my eyes for a long time before she in turn shook her head.

"No you won't... not if you don't want to go to war with Baalam," she said quietly, "have you forgotten that I'm to be the future queen of that country?

I looked at her slightly taken aback. What the hell was she talking about? I wasn't too keen on threats, especially from arrogant people.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

She raised a brow.

"I don't have a speech impediment your majesty," she whispered, "you heard what I said."

Unfortunately, I did allow her taunts to get under my skin a little. I was feeling a little presumptuous in that moment.

"I would stop while I was ahead if I were you," I warned.

She reached over and started playing with the tassels of my cloak tie.

"Or you'll do what your majesty?" she asked casually.

I gave her another offhanded look.

 _Is she serious right now?_ I thought.

I didn't answer and she proceeded to go further.

"I know the law my lord," she whispered, "and there's nothing you can do if you don't want a war."

It was then I was starting to lose my cool.

"Have you forgotten to whom you are speaking?" I demanded.

She twirled the tassel around her finger.

"Not at all," she replied, "I'm just giving you some much needed perspective."

My breathing quickened a little bit.

"Perspective?" I repeated with a hint of disgust. "Are you kidding me?"

She ran her other free hand over her dark hair, as her violet eyes sparkled from the blue hue of the room.

"Not at all," she replied.

It was then I grabbed hold of her hand playing with the tassel and pulled her to me. The force of my grip was strong and caught her off guard. She looked at me stunned for a moment.

"You treacherous little snake," I said against my better judgment, " _you_ commit high treason and have the nerve to threaten me?"

The surprise soon left her expression and was replaced with a confident smile. She seemed to be relishing in my aggravation as her eyes search my face.

"I had heard rumors from the court you were passionate about your beliefs, but I had no idea you had this much conviction," she whispered, not minding my words, "it's very admirable. I wish I had known you were this clever before, perhaps I would have pursued you instead of Prince Leonhart. What a noble you would make."

I feigned at her words.

"Stop with your false flattery," I replied, "you would have to assume I would even be interested for one, and your lying tongue makes you nowhere near a woman I would ever consider for marriage. Your shifts aren't letting you off the hook with me either."

She stared at me for a long time again, and actually drew herself closer to me. She used her free hand to untie the cloak she was wearing, and she unabashedly got into my personal space when it fell off her shoulders. Bathory had no qualms about her behavior, and even reached up and stroked her fingers through my damp hair.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," she whispered to me suddenly, "I never noticed it until now. I've read that when men get angry they are especially passionate when they make love. Is that true of you?"

I drew back at her boldness.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

She didn't flinch.

"Perhaps… perhaps I could do _something_ for you to make it up to you," she went on, "a favor for you for a favor for me."

It seemed she had no shame.

"I can't be bribed that way," I divulged, "I told you, you aren't my type."

She stroked her hand down over my cheek now.

"Why don't you close your eyes and let my mouth do the talking for you?" she whispered. "I guarantee you've _never_ had anything _close_ to a woman like me, not even your precious little queen."

I wanted to say I was shocked, but honestly at this point I wasn't. Even so, I still looked at her in mild disbelief.

"No," I said simply.

She now rested her hand on my chest.

"Why not?" she asked. "I'll let you do whatever you want. You saw yourself, I'm quite flexible."

I looked her straight in her eyes.

"Because I'm married," I replied, "I don't need pleasure from another woman. I have a beautiful wife."

She stared into my eyes defiantly.

"If that's true why haven't you pushed me away yet?" she whispered. "Why are you letting me this close to you?"

For all of my words, she did have a point.

"Because naturally you assume your whiles will get you what you want," I said anyway.

Bathory then ran her hand up my chest.

"Is _it_ going to get me what I want?" she taunted.

I shook my head.

"No," I replied.

Bathory came in a little closer.

"You say that," she replied, "but I don't think you mean it, we _all_ have a weakness sire, _all_ of us."

I groaned.

"You cajole yourself too much," I replied, "if you don't stop with your goading you'll find yourself at the other end of a jail cell tonight," I threatened.

She grinned.

"Even at the risk of a war?" she rebutted.

Admittedly, she was grating me with that… that stupid, goddamn law. It was then Bathory paused. She stared into my eyes almost triumphantly and said nothing after her inquiry for a long time. It was during that moment that she stepped back, and as frustrated as I was, I allowed her to free herself from my grip. She took a few more steps back, but her boldness didn't end there. She reached her arms behind her swim suit and carefully unhinged the corset keeping it in place. Soon, the corset was completely undone, and she slid it down her body so that there wasn't a stitch now on her. I looked at her stunned. Her ivory skin was flawless, with her large supple breasts and plump pink nipples just puckering from the cold air circulating throughout the room. The black satin line between her legs was the only stark contrast from her otherwise ivory complexion. It was unintentional, but I had a subtle reaction to seeing her beautiful naked body. I was only Hylian, but I immediately looked away.

"Put your clothes back on," I ordered.

Bathory didn't even flinch.

"Why?" she whispered. "Afraid you won't be so in control?"

I turned back to looking at her, but concentrated my gaze on her face.

"You think you're clever don't you?" I replied ignoring her. "You think I won't put you in jail for your acts of sedition, don't you?"

She raised a brow and smirked.

"I think you would because you're a man of your word, but you love your people too much," she replied, "you wouldn't want to run the risk of poverty and starvation for your poor, precious peasants would you? We all know how much you love them."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why are you so heartless?" I demanded.

Bathory ignored my question and walked back up to me.

"If you want a prisoner so badly, make me your prisoner right now," she whispered, "I'm ready for it."

I looked at her like she was insane.

"I told you no," I replied.

This time she used both hands to run up over my chest, but I quickly took hold of them and pulled her to me. I was tired of her cavalier attitude. She was startled for a moment, but didn't let my superior strength sway her.

"Well, well, well, now this is more like it," she whispered.

"You underhanded witch!" I snapped, which I wish I hadn't. "Are you completely devoid of human compassion? Do you really not care about the suffering of others? What kind of person are you?!"

Lady Bathory just stared into my eyes and breathed against my lips, she was only inches from my face now. She never answered my questions.

"You're remarkable, do you know that?" she whispered.

I was trying to find some redeeming quality in this woman. I wasn't sure there was any.

"Answer me!" I demanded.

However, she never did.

I shook my head and went on anyway.

"Have you ever seen fatherless children and widows starving?" I demanded, trying to reach her on some level. "Do you fully understand the psychological and social costs of war?"

She clutched the front of my tunic while I still had her hands apprehended as she attempted to stand on her tiptoes.

"Yes, and that's why you won't have me jailed," she whispered with full on desire in her voice, "and besides that... I simply don't care."

Then without waiting for another rebuttal from me she reached up and kissed me on the lips. She was aggressive in that she intended to take as full advantage of this situation as she could. She opened her mouth and forced mine open with her tongue and kissed me deeply. She was successful for a few moments, even freeing her hands and wrapping them around my neck for a tight grip. However, I immediately pulled away from her impropriety, knowing what she was trying to do. I stared at her with open frustration as I pushed her away, but she didn't seem to be concerned with my objection. I controlled my strength so as not to hurt her, but I wanted her to know she was not going to get a second chance at such an action.

"Don't try that again," I warned.

She wasn't dissuaded.

"Why?" she whispered. "You didn't seem to be minding it much."

I was dumbstruck for a moment. I didn't know women like Bathory could actually exist.

"You're nothing but a heartless sociopath!" I seethed. "Have you lost your senses?"

She didn't seem to care.

"It's good that you finally see things for what they are your majesty," she said, but then added, "but stop kidding yourself, I know you want to fuck me, I see it in your eyes. Your wife doesn't have to know, just let it happen. It doesn't even have to be a long time. All I need is a few minutes of fellatio on you for you to cum, especially since you're so robust. You don't even have to fully undress."

This woman was unbelievable.

"You're repulsive," was all I could think to say.

She shook her head.

"No… I'm Hylian," she whispered, "and I think you would like it. I've been told I'm a tigris in bed."

I was going to put a stop to this nonsense once and for all.

"You have one week to get your apparatuses out of here before I haul you to jail," I warned. "War or not, you don't dictate anything here."

After all that, Bathory just stared at me and licked her lips. There wasn't a hint of remorse in her eyes.

"Is that how you really feel?" she whispered. "Fine, one week it is, and just know my offer is in perpetuity for you. You can call for me whenever you want to your majesty. I would consider it a privilege to be your lover."

I stared at her not knowing what to say, so I didn't say anything. However, I could tell she was dead serious. She was a cold callous woman and she would do anything to get what she wanted, I knew that now. I wasn't going to give her the opportunity to try and tempt me again. Prince Leonhart had no idea who he was about to get himself involved with. Heaven help him if he truly went through marrying this woman. I cut my eyes from her and left the room, not being able to stand being in her presence any longer. I hurried back to where the Zora king was residing and decided not to hold the truth from him any longer. This 'becoming Hylian' initiative was dragon shit and he needed to know he had been duped.

As soon as I walked up to his throne I spoke.

"Sire you have been hoodwinked," I said.

He looked at me surprised by my bluntness.

"I beg your pardon," he replied.

I was less patient the second time around with my disclosure.

"You've been deceived," I said point blank, "Lady Bathory, Lord Filgore and Lord Rue Morgue have all been feeding you lies. There is no 'becoming Hylian' initiative for the Zoras. It was all a ploy to get to your natural resources. What they are really after, I don't know, but they are willing to do anything to get it. The _mon_ currency too, which haven't even discussed, is nothing but a scam. I suggest you keep these lecherous vipers away from your kingdom before you find it in disarray."

The Zora king was looking at me dumbstruck. He was at a loss for words.

"I… I…" he trailed.

I decided to go further.

"I understand this is very untoward my lord, but if you want evidence of these facts I can have her majesty, Queen Zelda, correspond with you directly," I said, "after all, she is my wife."

In that moment the Zora king looked at me even more astounded.

"You're married to the queen?" he asked with a hint of disbelief.

I knew there was something strange going on here, I just didn't know what. Now it was official, the king obviously had no idea Zelda and I had gotten married, which, if I were to be completely honest, made no sense. I understood the Zoras could not come to Hyrule for the wedding due to their natural biology, but the news of our marriage had been industriously circulated to every province since the ceremony. It had been written about in every news paper and almanac available, not knowing was not a viable option. The Zora king's ignorance seemed more of an exercise in stupidity than anything else. I wasn't meaning to be harsh, but there was only so much leeway I could give an individual before they needed to use some common sense. How could the Zora king be _this_ out of the loop?

I was silent for a long time.

"Yes," I answered finally.

The king looked at me stunned.

"My good man," he started, "I was told you were her consort in trust until the day Prince Leonhart from Baalam came to grant his blessing, _then_ the two of you would be married."

All I could do was stare.

 _Lie number three,_ I thought.

"Did Lady Bathory tell you this sire?" I asked.

The Zora hesitated, but then nodded.

"Yes," he replied.

I would definitely need to take counsel with Zelda and see if there was any way past that egregious law protecting the nobles. Lady Bathory had gone too far with her deceit.

 _She will not get away with this,_ I thought.

"I'm afraid you were misinformed your majesty," I disclosed. "Her majesty Queen Zelda and I have been married for over three months now. As it stands, I am Hyrule's king, but I could understand how all of this information comes as a great shock to you considering the trickery you've encountered."

The Zora king was at a loss.

"I am a deeply confused and troubled by what you just revealed to me," he replied, "I never would have approached you in such a disrespectful fashion had I known you were indeed Hyrule's rightful monarch. Now I'm not sure what to believe."

I decided to help him in that regard.

"Believe nothing, especially where Bathory is concerned," I said point blank, "I have reason to deduce the nobles only want to circumvent your rule for their own dishonest gain. The _mon_ , the so-called 'becoming Hylian' initiative, the misinformation regarding me- everything they brought to you is a lie, and it would be in your best interest to cut all ties with them immediately."

The Zora monarch was looking at me shocked.

"My word," he whispered, "this is grave."

I took a step forward.

"This is beyond grave and I hate to be the bearer of bad news your majesty," I replied, "but the only way I could help you was with the element of surprise. You do what you must, but I've already mandated for Lady Bathory and her cohorts to evacuate your kingdom immediately. If they are not gone within the week I need for you to inform me instantly."

The monarch was still taken aback.

"I… I understand everything you are saying my good man," he started, "but I still need to conduct my own full investigation to look into these matters you have presented. If what you are saying is true, this is not merely a matter with the nobles this is a grievance with Hyrule as well."

I paused at his conjecture and understood his thought process, but who told him to give full access of his domain to a few greedy nobles without first consulting the guidance of the royal family? This had all the hallmarks of a coup, and unfortunately the nobles fed the Zora king all the lies he wanted to hear. I wasn't going to make this crucial situation any more serious, but he needed to understand that ignorance didn't beget clemency. Why was he so eager to institute a currency that was outside the backing of the rupee anyway? Did he have his own ulterior motives? I would have to find that out when tensions weren't so high, but this definitely wasn't the end of this matter. However, threatening a grievance on his end wasn't exactly prudent either.

"I understand sire," I replied, "you can take as long as you need for your investigation, but the nobles have one week to depart from your domain, and that means everything in its entirety."

The monarch groaned.

"I don't know if that is wise right now considering some of the businesses with the Zoras are intertwined with the mining initiatives of the nobles," he replied, "that could create unnecessary tension."

I had very little regard for that right now.

"I mean this with no disrespect," I started, "but that is the last thing you need to be concerned with right now."

The Zora king was less than enthused by my rebuttal.

"That's an economic issue," he said, "it more than bevies a concern."

I raised a brow.

"Then I'm afraid you're going to have to do it without the aide of the nobles," I said. "Like I said before sire, you have one week before their presence is gone."

"I'm going to have to-" he tried.

"One week sire," I interrupted, "I'm sorry this is non-negotiable."

The Zora king didn't have much to say to me after that and it was just as well because I needed to take my leave. I bowed, and hurried in the opposite direction, but found myself thinking about Lady Bathory when she reemerged from the anteroom dressed back in her swimsuit and covered with her robe. She locked eyes on me as I was leaving and all she did was smile. That was when I realized I truly felt sorry for Prince Leonhart. He was going to marry a genuinely heartless woman. I didn't care for the fellow personally, but his soon to be wife was too much for any man. I had to try to warn him somehow, but would he even listen to me? My men and I left Zora's Domain as I contemplated this. The look on my face must have said it all because it beckoned a concern from one of my generals.

"All is well my lord?" Osfala asked.

I shook my head, not wanting to seem so frustrated, but it was the truth.

"No," I said, mounting my horse, "in fact, I think our troubles are only beginning."

It was a very sobering thought.

"What do you mean?" Ravio asked.

I glanced back over at Zora's Domain entrance then at him once more.

"I mean Lady Bathory," I said simply, "Lady… Bathory."

Nothing further needed to be said as we took off. Next month was going to be here before I knew it, and I hoped I could talk some sense into the prince.

~SSS~

One Week Later, Ordon Village: Saria's POV

After finding out the news of my pregnancy, I was still trying to think of the perfect opportunity to tell Ralph. It was hard finding the right time when he was so busy with his work throughout the week. It was then I decided the first day of the weekend would work out best. That day was today. Ralph would be rested, the cares of the day would be over, and he could relish in the news until the beginning of the next work week. It seemed perfect. Besides, I knew he wanted to talk about the results of the tests performed by Dr. Seaside. He had been worried about me ever since our little tiff at the spring. Looking back, I felt terrible in how I treated him. He was only being considerate towards me and I was so impatient and persnickety with him. That made me more eager to tell him. I really was excited about being pregnant. However, I couldn't deny that there was a bit of apprehension on my part as well.

More than anything in the world I wanted to be a mother, and I remember a time when Link and I were talking about having a family. It was when we thought we had a real chance of being together. Link joked about us having five children... five little Links and Sarias running around the forest. That seemed like a lifetime ago, but what a thought: Link and I being married and living happily ever after. However, that wasn't reality, that was a tale for storybooks, and my life was hardly a fairy tale. Even so, I still sat back and contemplated that life from time to time. It would have been wonderful, but as wonderful as it would have been, it wasn't what destiny had in store for me. Besides that, it was also a cruel thought against my husband. Ralph was where my loyalty should have been now, not thoughts of a 'would be' life with Link. However, that did not mean that I was not thrilled that Ralph was going to be a father. He was going to be an excellent father. He had so many gifts and talents to share. I was going to need to play catch up to be as affective in child rearing as him. I wanted to understand all the important aspects of Hylian parenthood. So, I decided to do some research on the subject.

I had already gone to Castle Town and bought two books: one on what to expect during pregnancy, and another on how to be an affective Hylian mother. I had only been Hylian for six years and there was still so much I didn't know. I knew things in nature like the trees and agriculture, but when things got more complicated in life, I was admittedly more of a simpleton. I didn't think I was incapable of learning, I just understood what my limitations were. So, to remedy that issue I decided to read and read a lot. I read any book I could get my hands on. I started with Ralph's medical journals, then moved on to things like mathematics and alchemy. I found the information fascinating, but I still didn't always completely grasp the complex understandings of the things spoken of. To help allay that, on certain days I would take my books to the Kokiri Forest and inquire the Great Deku of its knowledge. There was a great deal of clarity for me when I was able to present my studies to the Deku Tree. The guardian was gracious and kind, even when my questions that seemed trivial. Though, I was starting to realize my Kokiri heritage was slowly fading into a Hylian one.

One afternoon I was inquiring of about the true concepts of life and death. The Deku Tree explained that life and death were symbiotic cycles, and eventually the cycles cancelled each other out. I asked him if I would die one day since I was no longer a Kokiri child, and he told me one day, yes I would. I then asked him about Link, and he informed me that one day he too would die. It was such a sobering discussion, but it was one that I needed to have. I didn't want to have these misconceptions about life. However, afterwards I informed the Deku Tree that I was pregnant. The great guardian congratulated me and told me the Kokiri would honor me for so great an occasion. It made me happy that he was so pleased. However, surprisingly he also informed me that after the birth of my child I could no longer visit him. This was shocking news to me and I asked why. He stated it was because it would be too dangerous for my child. Knowing how curious I was, the Deku Tree told me he sensed that my child would be just as curious. That curiosity was both a gift and a curse, something he could not protect my child from. I naturally felt displeased with this news, because, well, the Deku Tree was my father. I was supposed to raise my child without ever seeing my father again? It seemed cruel and unfair and I wasn't sure I could adhere to that promise. I needed the Deku Tree. I couldn't let fear quell me from seeking his guidance if I needed so in the future. Perhaps his words were merely lip service because of the sanctity of the forest. I hoped that was the case.

Anyway, I wanted everything to be perfect. I had supper already prepared, the house was clean, Ralph's favorite book was out ready to be read, and I made sure to mend the slacks he asked me to. Everything was perfect. I saw him coming up the road after traveling to market town for some goods for the house. As he walked up, I looked through the window and waved to him. He smiled when he saw me and waved back. There was something about him that was so kind and wonderful. I went to open the door when he arrived, to which he greeted me with a big hug and kiss.

He sniffed the air in anticipation of what I was cooking.

"Something smells good," he complimented.

I went to the hearth and removed the lid from the cauldron cooking our dinner.

"I made you your favorite," I said, "cuckoo stew."

Ralph immediately rubbed his belly and I laughed.

"Perfect," he said, "that sounds incredible."

When he came inside the house, I helped him get comfortable. Once he was washed up and seated at the table, I served him a heaping bowl of stew and some bread. Afterwards, I sat down next to him and had none for myself.

"You're not hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head, but then took his hand in mine.

"Not really," I said.

He looked at me thoughtfully at my action.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

I was quiet for a long moment and caressed his thumb. I was hardly subtle.

"I have something I want to tell you," I said softly.

I got his undivided attention after I said that.

"Okay," he said softly.

I took in a deep sigh and nodded.

"First off, I wanted to apologize for my behavior a little while ago," I started, "it wasn't very considerate of me to make you worry the way I did."

Ralph took my hand in his and squeezed it affectionately.

"That's alright," he said.

I shook my head.

"No it isn't," I replied, "you deserve better than that. I made you worry for no reason at all."

He grinned at me.

"I'm just glad it hasn't happened again," he replied, "you seem to be doing so much better."

I looked down and blushed suddenly, and that's when he moved the conversation along.

"Was there something else you wanted to tell me honey?" he asked.

I took in another deep breath and stroked my hair behind my ears nervously.

"Well, I went to see Dr. Seaside a week ago," I said, "and… and he gave me some exciting news."

Ralph suddenly looked at me alerted, probably already guessing what I was going to say, but he waited for me anyway.

"Which is?" he pressed.

I paused and covered his hand with mine.

"I'm… I'm going to have a baby," I whispered.

Ralph looked at me stunned, but then not so stunned if that made sense. His eyes widened and he suddenly started breathing fast.

"Really?" he said excited.

I nodded.

"Really and truly," I said.

Afterwards, Ralph then got up from the table and took me in his arms. He lifted me in the air like a feather and all I could do was laugh at his excitement.

"Oh my goddess!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to be a father! I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father!"

I continued to laugh, even when he put me down on the ground and tried to get a hold of himself. He was beyond ecstatic.

"This is incredible news Sar!" he went on. "Do you realize _you_ are going to be a father and _I_ am going to be a mother? This is insane!"

I couldn't stop laughing at his reaction.

"I think you have those backwards honey," I replied, "but I understood what you meant."

He fanned that off.

"Do my parents know?" he asked, redirecting the conversation for a moment. "Did you tell Gertrude yet?"

I shook my head.

"I wanted to tell you first," I said, "no one else knows."

Ralph then rubbed his hands together and a huge smile was now plastered across his face. I didn't think a person could look more happy.

"Goodness, I wonder what we're going to have," he said, "a little boy would be great, but a little girl would be wonderful as well."

I sat back down and watched him now pace about the room. I couldn't stop grinning.

"We're going to need to get a bigger house," he went on, "I'm going to have to get a bigger practice going, we're going to need to feed for three."

I chuckled at his pacing.

"If we do have a girl, no man is ever going to be good enough for her, ever," he continued, "except maybe a prince, and that's a big maybe."

I raised my brows and looked at the stew in the bowl that was still uneaten.

"Your dinner is getting cold," I said quietly.

He blew me a raspberry.

"Who cares about eating when you're pregnant Sar!" he said excited. "We need to plan!"

I giggled more, then got up and went to the kitchen to clean up the few dishes in the basin. When I was nearly done, Ralph then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm so happy right now," he whispered against my hair.

I grinned.

"Me too," I whispered back.

He held me tighter.

"You have never been more beautiful in all your life than you are right now," he whispered, "thank you so much for being the mother of my baby."

His words caught me off guard and I stopped cleaning for a moment to turn around in his arms. I stared into his eyes and reached up to caress his cheek. His words were so sincere.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Of course I do," he replied.

I got a little misty eyed, but blinked my tears away.

"I should be thanking you," I whispered back, "I never thought I was going to be a mother until you came and changed all that."

Ralph reached and caressed my cheek this time.

"I knew from the moment I met you Saria that I wanted you to be my wife," he whispered, "I know that even more so now after living with you. You've made all my dreams come true."

I teared up more after hearing that, and before I could reply he kissed me. I felt an overwhelming happiness coupled with an overwhelming guilt just then. I knew how much he loved me and I knew how unfair my heart was being to him when I thought about Link. I wasn't supposed to be divided anymore. I wasn't supposed to have these longings for a man who was clearly out of my reach now. However, I was determined to not have that be my struggle any longer. I wasn't going to love Ralph with only half a heart when he deserved my everything. After next month I would tell Link I could no longer see him secretly in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Seeing Link only made it harder for me to love Ralph, and Ralph was a good man. He deserved my all.

My husband held me tighter as he kissed me deeper just then.

 _The next time will be the last time,_ I promised, _no more secret rendezvouses, no more secret meetings. It's time I gave my all to my marriage. It's time I gave my all to Ralph._

After all, I was going to be a mother now, and a mother needed to be one hundred percent... with everything.

~SSS~

Three Days Later

Ralph was still ecstatic from news I presented to him a few days ago. This morning before work he was a regular chatterbox about all the things we needed to do in order to get ready for the baby. I was so pleased that he was so happy. He didn't even want to leave for work this morning, stating he should probably miss a day to make sure I was okay. I told him I was fine and that I would continue to be fine with him going to save other people's lives. I knew those words would do the trick, because soon thereafter he left to go to work.

After his departure, I cleaned the house, and went about my duties the way I normally did for the day. I decided to work on some of the new dress designs I had in mind once I was done with my housework. However, a couple hours into my vocation, there was a brief knock on the door. Thinking it Gertrude, I called out.

"Come in!"

However, there was no immediate answer and no one came in. I didn't stop what I was doing right away, so I continued until I was finished, but soon after I wiped my hands on my apron and went to answer the door. I looked out the window to find no one there, and when the door opened I was only greeted with a stylish, white stationery on the step. Puzzled, I looked down and went to pick the letter up. My eyes widened when I saw who it was addressed to. It read: _To the Girl with the Green Hair._ I felt a strange sense of foreboding by that title and quickly placed the stationery into the front pocket of my dress. I looked around once more to see if there was anyone nearby, but saw no one.

Afterwards, I went back inside, closed the door, but then proceeded to lock it and closed the curtains to the windows. I was suddenly nervous with this correspondence and I wasn't sure I wanted to read it. However, when I was certain I wasn't going to be disturbed, I took the correspondence from my front pocket and studied the letterhead again. It didn't change, it still read: _To the Girl with the Green Hair_. I felt fluttery and nervous at the messaging because it seemed so deliberate. All my old comrades who referred to me that way were all long gone. I didn't live in an area where anyone knew of me in that way since the clean up of Ordon, and I had been very careful not to make a scene in Castle Town, if and when I had to go. So… who was denoting this letter to me in such a way? Why in the world would that someone leave me a message in front of my door when the mailbox is right down the road?

I stared at the letterhead for a long time before I finally had the courage to open it and see what it contained. As I unfolded the letter, I hoped and prayed that it wasn't going to be something that would haunt me or my husband. Ralph had nothing to do with my past. Ralph was innocent. The last thing I wanted was any harm to come by him. His life was so precious and we were starting anew, especially now since we were having a baby. My eyes skimmed through the contents and my hopes soon dashed out the window. My premonition soon turned to full on fear when I realized it was worse than I thought.

It read:

 _Dear Maiden,_

 _There once was a time when the mulled trees_

 _Sang a song on the forest breeze_

 _The songstress was a girl without care_

 _A green haired maiden, so young and fair_

 _"_ _Oh favored girl, the emeralds cast!_

 _Sing us a song before our lives pass!"_

 _What is this emerald?_

 _What is this doubt?_

 _What happened to that emerald maiden who used to skip about?_

 _Did she tarry?_

 _Did she fail?_

 _No, but lo! A baby she is to hail!_

 _Your secret is safe_

 _Your life is now a shrew_

 _Except for the king who is still deeply in love with you_

 _Does your husband fret?_

 _Does your husband fear?_

 _Does your husband know that the black maiden lies near?_

 _An hour of reckoning is indeed upon you_

 _Let the words of preponderance soon consume you_

 _What do I speak?_

 _What do I say?_

 _Nary wisdom or courage can keep it at bay…_

 _Keep these words in mind…_

 _~An Old Friend~_

 _P.S. Congratulations on your soon-to-be bundle of joy._

At the message's end I covered my mouth and swallowed hard. Whoever sent this letter knew exactly who I was and had some very intimate details about my life. From the looks of this letter it seemed to serve as a warning of some kind, but from what? From whom? How? I knew I wasn't going to get any of those answers in the here and now. This message was clearly delivered to harass me. It made me think back to a little while ago when that carriage was riding off the path on Hyrule Field. That carriage was coming directly at me and Gertrude... was that a warning too? Was the rider in that carriage the same person who sent this letter? Why did they sign it with 'an old friend'? Did I know this person? Was this a former associate of mine, and if so, who was it?

This was very perplexing.

I folded up the letter and placed it back in my pocket, but my hands were shaking, and I was showing I was visibly upset. There was no way I was going to be able to go about my day like this. I had to calm down. I had to focus. I had to remember I needed to keep a cool disposition. I closed my eyes just then and took in a deep breath.

"That's better," I whispered.

However, I couldn't lie, I was scared. Someone wanted something from me and they were bold enough to come to my doorstep to ask for it. I just hoped they wouldn't want to collect anytime soon… not anytime soon.

~SSS~

One Week Later, Hebra Manor: Lady Bathory's POV

It is hard being rich and beautiful. It is even harder being rich, beautiful, and ambitious. The latter is me and trust me when I say it takes a certain kind of person to truly appreciate what I'm espousing. Perhaps the only other woman who can truly understand my plight is Queen Zelda of Hyrule.

Such is life.

Anyway, my name is Elvira Bathory and the Hebra Mountains are my domain. My family excavated these mountains many many years ago, and made our fortune from the illustrious diamonds found therein. There isn't much to say about me, except I don't pretend to care much for common folk, nor do I have a gumption for the poor and needy. However, I do have a penchant for extraordinary people. Extraordinary people have a high quotient of intellect, ambition, courage, and tenacity. His majesty, King Link of Hyrule, is one of those extraordinary people. I've never come across a person who exalted those qualities and was a virtuous man.

Now, I knew the king came from peasantry, and I was aware that the queen married him more for political reasons than sentimental ones. However, after having spoken to him in Zora's Domain, I had a completely different outlook towards him. The more I learn about him, the more I wish I had sought him out for myself. Prince Leonhart is a catch to be sure, but his wealth and connections were the only benefactor preceding the hero, everything else on the other hand seemed superior.

I wonder what the king is like in bed. He's probably a wild feral animal who loves being in control. I would be willing to bet her majesty would say the same thing if I were bold enough to ask her. There were already whispers from the ladies of the court stating that there were nights they could hear the king pleasuring the queen immensely. Her moans were amplified by the acoustics of their vaulted chamber. Many of the ladies stated their jealousy of her majesty and wished the king would entertain having a harem for concubines.

I initially thought they were grandstanding simply because the king was the hero, but now I see why so many women were enamored with him. He had the stride of a warrior, the clout of scholar, and the heart of a saint. His majesty caught me red handed in the Zora's Domain, and yet, I still wasn't in a jail cell. There wasn't a thing I could do about an arrest if he clearly wanted to, but I was still free as a bird. Perhaps he even had a soft spot for a woman like me. Normally I would consider that a weakness, and yet, all I can think about is how much I admire him. Perhaps he _was_ the surprise guest as spoken of in the story of legend... the sun prince.

My heart fluttered at the thought.

The sun prince...

My whole life and existence seemed to revolve around that tale, but that was an explanation for another time. Still, I wish he had taken me up on my offer and treated me like the naughty girl I was… next time perhaps. I was going to find an opportunity where there would be a next time. Only a man with a special kind of gumption can pull that off with me. Those aquatic blue eyes of his, that impeccable virtuous mind… he really is one of a kind.

"Your majesty," I whispered, "you certainly are something."

But…

But…

But...

Like any man, he has a weakness.

It may be harder to find.

It may be less readily manifested.

However… it is there.

He has a weakness.

I will find it.

I will exploit it.

And I will utilize it.

I sat down and looked at the portrait of the king I secretly had made by one of the street artists who knew his resemblance well.

 _He's so beautiful…_ I thought admirably.

I reached out and touched it.

"What are you hiding sire?" I whispered, staring at the picture. "What could possibly be the weakness of such a virtuous soul?"

This promised to be fun to find out.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**aInspiration: The Cult of Masks, Majora's Mask, LoZ ALBW, type I and type II errors, null hypotheses, the moon, the solar eclipse, the most interesting man in the world, and Legend of Zelda concepts.**

 **Shout Out: Bernie2020, thanks for reading.**

 **Author's Note: There's an idea in my head on how some of the histories and stories go in the LoZ universe. It doesn't follow canon, but I find the idea interesting. Maybe you will too lol, remember it's only an idea. Thanks for reading. ~ZR~.**

 **Word Count: 15,752**

* * *

Chapter 8

Reflections from an Interesting Character

There are strange tales that regale the world. Tales of war and peace, tales of love and hate, tales of politics and corruption, tales of balance and imbalance, and tales of good and evil. It is these diametrically opposing ideas that allow for equilibrium in the universe, or I should correctly say the multiverse. What do I mean by the multiverse? Essentially, the multiverse is a complex network of explored and unexplored regions of space and time. In one of these regions an interesting tale reigns about the plight of the goddess of the moon and her adversary, but sometimes lover, the sun prince. Who is the moon goddess and who is the sun prince?

A long time ago when the world was young… no wait, that isn't accurate. A more apt description would be to begin with 'In another dimension…' yes, that's better, I'll go with that. In another dimension of phases and shifts, there once was the goddess of the moon. This goddess was beautiful, revered, heralded, and looked to by her people as the only hope for their longevity and salvation. Interestingly enough however, the goddess didn't view salvation in the same way as the other goddesses of Hyrule did. She believed there was just as much longevity in the concept of death as there was in the concept of life. Her stance was naturally unpopular with the other goddesses. However… she did have a point. Her argument was that if all life died eventually, then death was a means to give balance to the world… and she dealt out that balance indiscriminately. While the goddesses Nayru, Farore, and Din enjoyed creating life, this fourth goddess, a goddess of darkness if you will, enjoyed mandating death.

As time went on, the fourth goddess soon clashed with the other goddesses. Because she was so insubordinate, because she was so different and inflexible in her views, she was banished from the goddesses' realm to the cold confines of the moon. The moon was chosen for her because it symbolized her great distance from the light, her isolation from true sovereignty, and her icy unyielding heart. The fourth goddess naturally didn't see herself that way and was angry that her viewpoint was misunderstood. She believed she had just as much right to exact death as the other goddesses had to give life. So, to prove her point, she bided her time and waited. She waited for hundreds of years, until she saw the stagnated conditions of the Hylian-kind as an opportunity to put her plans of balance in motion.

This balance came in the form of a great war. At the time, the world had become over populated with a variation of different species, and now the various races were antagonizing each other for dominance. Seeing this as her opportunity, she backed and governed the side of a resisting force led by the entity known as Demise. She sympathized with the being because she saw him to be misunderstood as she was misunderstood. Demise opposed the goddesses of Hyrule because he believed power and corruption were equally as culpable as prosperity and equality. Demise understood darkness and death the same way the moon goddess understood darkness and death.

Even so…

Though the goddess and Demise had plans to conquer and overthrow the world as it was, it wasn't to be. Both of them were defeated and banished from the world of light. Demise was imprisoned to the fate of a sword and the goddess was sent back to the fate of the moon. This defeat was exacted by the hands of the goddess of light herself Hylia, and her hero, the Hero of the Sky. As time went on, the moon goddess once again accepted her plight, but became very embittered. She felt since the world of Hyrule so utterly misunderstood her, that she should have her own reign, her own people, her own world to govern. A world where the people understood, and appreciated, her world view.

In time this happened.

A rift in the multiverse allowed the moon goddess to escape her prison once more and establish a state of governance. For hundreds of years she acted in secret from the other goddesses and created a culture of death in her world. Everything: from the books, the culture, the food, the power structure, the majesty, and the hierarchical types- everything had a gumption for death. She was so proud of her kingdom that she called it Lorule to mock the land of Hyrule.

Now…

I don't know if this land of Lorule truly exists, I have never been to it. All I can surmise is that there are a great many things that are not always known in this world, and what may seem to be true may actually be false. The ruling class will often tell the masses what they want them to believe instead of what they truly should believe. What is beholden to them is usually a fabricated black box of mystery presented as an open casket. The world has more faces than the rulers of it would like the people to believe, but that's a story for another day.

Anyway, like with every state of balance there must also be imbalance. In the case of the mythical land of Lorule, the princess of the last royal family set to defeat the moon goddess and her culture of death. This princess was named Hilda… kind of like Hylia, but I digress. Though she was given the royal privilege of ruling by the luminous deity of this dark world, the princess ultimately rejected it. The story goes that Princess Hilda worked with a youth in a green tunic to stop the agent of the moon goddess, a magi known as Master Yuga. Master Yuga was in the service of the moon spirit, but once he was defeated, the divinity was again banished.

A theme is running through here.

This time around, the moon goddess was enraged that any of her servants would rebel against her. She didn't understand why anyone would willingly thwart her plans. Hadn't she given them life? Hadn't she given them power? Wasn't her world supposed to bend to her rules? Her bitterness and anger grew as time went on, and as the ages progressed, she saw another opportunity. An opportunity of all opportunities as she would call it. This time she decided the only way to ensure she would have her way with her world was if she did exactly what she wanted with it.

So… that was exactly what she sought to do, and she dubbed this world Termina, as there would be a terminal point to its existence, and she would use the very moon she was banished to do it. To have the people living there understand this concept, she infused power into a mask that cultivated the power of the moon. This mask was dubbed Majora because of the _major_ impact it would have on the societal norms of the day. She decided then she would give the citizens of this world very little freedom. There would be three days where there would be life, and then on the fourth day the world would cease to exist. However, there were those who tried to work against her, the four giants as they were called, with their Oath of Order. However, the moon goddess planned it so that even they wouldn't be able to stop her. Even so, little did the moon goddess realize that her own efforts were going to work against her.

The mask that the divinity placed so much power and trust in somehow got into the hands of an unusual salesman… a happy mask salesman. This salesman procured certain items for certain allotment prices. However, one day the mask was even stolen from him. Who did it go off to? Where did it end up? To make a long story short, the mask ended up in the hands of a little forest creature known as a Skull Kid. Considering the child's name, I believe the moon goddess presumed that there was nothing to worry about. She was still going to terminate her world on her given timeline, or... so she thought. However, once again fate would not allow the moon goddess to insight her plans. Like the times before, a young courageous boy with the power of light came and prevented her from taking the life of her world and the lives of all those living in it. The boy had a mask of his own when he came to thwart her. It was known as the Fierce Deity's Mask. The words seemed to contradict its use because it was hardly in the service of a deity… at least not the _moon_ deity. The power of the sun was infused in this mask, which in turn keyed into the clue of the light. He appeared as the legendary sun prince who once loved and protected the moon goddess. It was in those moments that Majora, the real servant trapped within the mask, allowed her guard to come down. The apparent romantic love Majora felt for the sun prince was still present -an ironic gift from the goddess of the moon- and once again she was defeated and banished from her world.

As it stands now, the goddess has been dormant, with very few people today even knowing of her existence, but a culture of her legacy still continues. This culture first appeared in the ancient technology of the Sheikah people, then it passed on to the people of her dark world Lorule, then after that to the surviving agents of the land of Termina. These factions changed and integrated over time, creating a network of secrets and rituals that only those brave enough to delve in it survived to understand. These people are known as the Interlopers. The Interlopers are Hylians who practice magic and use the old ancient language of Hyrule as a means of communication. The Interlopers take part what is known as the Cult of Masks. Never heard of it? Well, I'm not surprised, many people haven't. Though, many in Termina partook of it whether they realized it or not. Today, however, those who venerate the moon goddess are more so in the noble class. They have the wealth, connections, and networking to keep their doings very secretive. They have sought, seen, and _see_ the plight of the forsaken goddess and wish to restore her to her former glory.

How was this to be done?

I haven't the slightest clue, nor would I tell the tale if I knew. I find life more interesting with the disclosures of spontaneity. Thus, my tale for today comes to an end. But who knows… perhaps... perhaps I will share more stories in the future.

Yes…

The future.

I have some interesting prospects regarding that as well.

Until then, take care and goodbye for now…

Sincerely, an old friend.

~SSS~

One Week Later: Link's POV

Prince Leonhart would be arriving two days from now and the castle was awash with chatter. I don't remember the people being this excited for a royal's visit in quite some time, but I suppose the implications were pretty substantial. I remember several years ago when the royals from Dragon Roost came to visit, the castle was in a frenzy then too. I was the First Knight in those days and worked to ensure the kingdom's security. It was stressful to say the least, so I could understand why the people were so excited.

Anyway, while everyone else worried about Prince Leonhart, I decided to do some much needed research. This moon goddess was obviously an aspect of history that had been forgotten, and it always seemed the forgotten history was the most important. I wanted to know more about this elusive deity and why the nobility seemed so obsessed with her. However, while conducting my search I was coming across a great deal of pitfalls. Every book I attempted to read on her was either redacted, incomplete, or shortsighted. There were other books that clearly had an agenda in mind and were useless for scholarship. There were other works that read like published manifestos with nothing seeming to come together. This search was turning out to be futile. Somewhere out there was the truth and I was going to find it. Why was the moon goddess being hidden from the public? What was the truth behind her story? Why is it that I am always finding out these things the hard way?

If I were to look at this logically, this setback could be considered a type I error. Zelda always suggested I use a theoretical underpinning to understand a problem I couldn't currently solve. A type I error was accepting a false positive by rejecting a null hypothesis. However, I think rejecting the null hypothesis, in this instance the character of the moon goddess, would be an ignorant predisposition on my part. It was evident in the faith a devotion of the nobles that she existed. It would probably be better for me to use the type II error approach. A type II error is rejecting a false negative. In the case of this apparent cover up of the moon goddess's existence, I believe that is exactly what history, or the ones who wrote it, were trying to do... make her disappear. I needed a library where the books weren't propaganda pieces written for or by the royal family. That sentiment seemed harsh, but it was true, and in this moment I knew the best library was probably my wife Zelda. She knew everything about the history of Hyrule, even the things unwritten, which meant they were unwritten for a reason. She may have been able to help me.

Zelda was currently tending to the arrangements of Prince Leonhart's visit. He was going to be staying in the most lavish comfort possible, with Lady Bathory acting as a constant fixture next to him. I needed to bide my time with that woman. She was dangerous and cunning. In a way, I felt it was my duty to somehow warn Prince Leonhart of who he was about to marry. That incident up at Zora's Doamain only solidified that point. I hadn't even told Zelda about Lady Bathory's offerings of infidelity. I didn't want her to worry, but I sensed my wife wasn't naive. She was aware of what the women in her court whispered and gossiped about. Admittedly, Lady Bathory wasn't the first noble to solicit me in such a way…nor was she the only _sex_ to do so. It was less infrequent with males, but they were just as erroneous.

I just never talked about it.

However, the truth of the matter was I was constantly barraged with avert and covert offers of infidelity. I rejected them all, but it only made me respect King Daphnes that much more. If I am dealing with this, there was no doubt he had to deal with this as well. There was one letter from a noblewoman that read like a pornographic script. She talked about a dungeon among other things. In short, I burned that letter to make sure Zelda never found it. I didn't want my wife exposed to such putridity. I also didn't want her worrying about us. I never entertained such salacious proposals. Though, I would be lying if I didn't state that I had an affinity for a certain peasant girl with green hair. I reminded myself she was off limits, but there were times when I wished she wasn't. I really wished I had access to her all the time.

Anyway, shortly after my returning a book to the shelf, the door to the bedroom chamber opened and in walked Zelda. She was escorted by two guards, and she was looking at me concerned when she came in. Sensing I needed to talk to her alone, the guards were promptly dismissed and Zelda walked over to where I was on the other side of the room. She curtsied the way she always did before she greeted me and that was when she spoke.

"You called for me my lord?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, but didn't look at her right away until I pulled another bound volume down from the book shelf. Afterwards, I turned and greeted my wife.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your managing, but I need your help with something," I said.

She looked at me surprised and gave me her immediate attention just then.

"What do you need my love?" she asked without delay.

I took her hand in mine and led her over to the table, then sat her down. I opened the book I was holding onto, with the page I had in question marked, turned the book to face her, and pointed to the third paragraph.

I looked her straight in her eyes.

"Who or what is the moon goddess?" I asked abruptly.

Zelda looked at me surprised by the question.

"I beg your pardon?" she replied.

I then sat down at the table.

"Who is the moon goddess?" I repeated.

Zelda edged back and suddenly looked at me uneasily.

"Link…" she trailed, "is this why you pulled me away from the arrangements of his highness?"

I nodded.

"This may seem off kilter, but it's important," I replied.

Zelda's eyes then roved to the book and her apprehension never went away. In fact, it seemed to only deepen.

"Darling, why are you asking about this now?" she inquired.

I sensed she was being evasive, but probably for good measure.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise to be open with me," I said, "do you promise?"

She hesitated before she agreed. Her eyes were still on the open pages.

"I… I need to know what this is about first," she said, "I'm afraid a promise can't be made without more clarity."

It was my turn to pause and give her a quick once over.

"Are you saying what you'll reveal to me is contingent on your ultimatum only?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'm afraid so," she said rather honestly.

I looked at her slightly taken aback, but realized I may have had no choice in the matter.

"Alright," I replied, then went on to explain, "last week when I went up to Zora's Domain to speak with King Zora, I didn't tell you everything that went on there."

Zelda finally looked away from the book and back to me. She raised a brow.

"Oh?" she replied.

I should have expected that.

"Yes," I replied and continued, "anyway, when my men and I arrived we stumbled upon something we weren't supposed to see."

Her expression never changed.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Really," I replied.

Her eyes searched my face.

"Which was?" she asked.

I found her behavior a little off putting, but I went on anyway.

"There was some kind of arcane festival going on to a moon goddess," I divulged. "I have never even heard of the moon goddess, and this ritual was saturated with homage to her, and as an added oddity Lady Bathory was there."

Zelda's expression still didn't change, which I found very strange at this point.

"I see," was all she said in reply.

I sat back and studied her face for a moment. Was I missing something?

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked.

Zelda interlaced her fingers and placed them on the table.

"Please tell me how you expected me to respond Link," she replied.

I looked at her surprised just then.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

Zelda looked back down at the book and explained her stance.

"The moon goddess is a subject that very few people understand, and because of that the Royal Academy as well as the royal family, decided it wasn't necessary to inform the public about her," she replied.

She was only making this more difficult for me to understand.

"So you're saying that even _I_ as king don't have a right to know?" I replied. "Zelda you have to understand that Lady Bathory was not doing what she was doing for benevolent reasons."

She looked away from me and took in a deep sigh.

"I'm aware of how cunning Lady Bathory is," she replied, "but even she doesn't properly understand the moon goddess."

I stared her straight in her eyes which were intentionally avoiding mine now.

"Well, if you're so informed why don't you enlighten me?" I asked, losing some of my patience. "I've been trying to understand what's been going on since I found out about this. You're not helping me by keeping me in the dark Zelda."

Zelda sat back in her chair and cut her eyes back to me. She just sat there and stared at me for a long time before she replied.

"Very well," she replied, "but you must promise that you keep what I'm telling you a secret."

Now she had me intrigued.

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered.

She wasn't going to be baited.

"I need your promise," she said.

I studied her for just a moment longer, then nodded.

"I promise," I agreed.

Zelda took in another deep breath and looked down at the bound volume again before she began.

"Before I even speak on the moon goddess, have you ever heard of the relic known as the Tetraforce?" she asked suddenly.

I raised a brow.

She just lost me.

"The what?" I replied.

Zelda lowered her voice.

"The Tetraforce," she repeated.

This time I just shook my head.

"No," I verbalized.

Zelda placed her hands on the book.

"I wouldn't expect you to, most people don't," she said.

I was perplexed.

"What does this have to do with the moon goddess?" I asked.

Her blues eyes searched my face again.

"It has everything to do with the moon goddess," she replied, "starting with understanding the true power of the Triforce."

She had my attention once again.

"Which is?" I pressed.

Zelda paused again.

"What most people know as the Triforce is also secretly also known as the Tetraforce," she began. "When the goddesses created the Triforce it was assumed to be in threes."

I gave her a knowing look.

"But isn't that the case since there are three parts?" I asked.

She raised a brow.

" _Are_ there just three parts Link?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her dumbfounded for a moment.

"Think carefully before you answer," she added.

I was quiet for a long moment before the subtle realization hit me.

"No… no, there's actually _four_ aspects to the Triforce," I whispered.

She nodded very slowly.

"The hollowed out center that most people miss," she revealed.

She had me there, I hadn't thought about it until just now.

"Yes…" I replied, completely awestruck at the divulgence, "but what does this have to do with the moon goddess?"

Zelda grunted softly and looked over the bound volume again before closing it. Apparently, it was useless compared to what she knew.

"Think of how everything has completeness," she said, "think of how there is always an opposite reaction to an equally opposing action. Though the Triforce is a gift from Din, Farore, and Nayru, there is also a hallowed essence created from the energy at the center. This space between all three pieces represents true balance, a Tetraforce if you will. However, when the Triforce is disassembled the energy at the center becomes imbalanced. That imbalance takes on a personification."

I was beginning to see where she was going with this.

"A _fourth_ goddess," I conveyed, "a moon goddess."

Zelda nodded.

"Yes," she replied.

However, something wasn't adding up for me.

"Wait a minute though," I replied, "aren't there already four goddesses? How does this moon goddess fit in when there are already four established?"

She apparently knew that question was coming.

"That's the interesting thing," she said, "because essentially the moon goddess _is_ Hylia when the Triforce is out of balance."

I felt my eyes widen just then. I was now confused.

"What?" I replied.

Zelda nodded.

"How can that be?" I demanded quietly. "Hylia is a goddess of good not evil."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Think about it," she replied, "didn't you have to fight a dark aspect of yourself at one point?"

I felt my eyes widen again. Zelda was recalling the time when I fought an apparition of my persona in the Water Temple, a dark reflection of ego. I had no idea it was because of the imbalance of the Triforce at the time.

"Yes I did," I replied.

"It's just the same with the goddess Hylia," she explained, "however this was made to be kept secret because if the citizens knew their goddess had a propensity for evil, they would never view her in the same way."

I was mind boggled, but then it made me understand what she was doing a little while ago. A few weeks ago she was prepping for a similar kind of ceremony.

"Is that why you were getting ready for a ritual?" I asked. "Were you too venerating Hylia as the moon goddess?"

She paused again for a long moment, then nodded.

"But it's not in the same manner as the nobles," she replied. "It is my duty to pay homage to Hylia as both the light and dark goddess. That's why Din, Nayru, and Farore will never give her complete control of the Sacred Realm, because if Hylia were to somehow figure out how to hone both balances equally, then the darkness could be ambivalent to the light and perhaps even overtake it. This is why dark worlds and other dimensions exist in Hyrule. It's because Hylia created them in both her light and dark form."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So… what Lady Bathory is essentially trying to do is to create enough counter balance to emit Hylia to become the moon goddess once again," I inferred. "She's trying to open another portal."

Zelda shrugged, unsure of my hypothesis.

"It wouldn't surprise me if that was her goal," she said, "however, because the seal to the other realms is so strong she won't be easily successful. That is why _our_ union is so important."

She stared deeply into my eyes after she said that. I too stared back, seeing the importance of keeping the seal intact. I had no idea that the goddess was that deeply connected to the Triforce, or perhaps I should say the Tetraforce.

"I see," I replied.

There was a silence that engulfed us afterwards. I was aware that there were contingencies to what could be done regarding Lady Bathory, Lord Filgore, and Lord Rue Morgue. However, I didn't want to sit idly by and do nothing. The nobles interested in this moon goddess sycophancy were becoming a much bigger problem than I initially realized.

It was then I decided to reveal my intentions.

"I'm going to arrest her," I divulged, breaking the silence, "she's not getting away with all she has done and tried to do."

Zelda looked at me cautiously just then and shook her head.

"You can't," she said, "Prince Leonhart will be here tomorrow and-"

I was tired of this barter.

"Zelda she's committed high treason!" I interrupted.

She looked at me sympathetically.

"I understand your reasoning darling," she said, "but it isn't that simple. If you arrest her now, you will surely force Hyrule to go to war with Baalam and there will most certainly be a disturbance in the Triforce. That disturbance could very well awaken the negative energy of the moon goddess."

I was beyond frustrated at this point.

"This is ridiculous that _this_ woman is this above the law!" I said. "How can she get away with high crimes such as these, when a lowly peasant would be in prison right now?!"

Zelda sighed.

"I never said the law was fair," she admitted, "but it is necessary."

I stood up from the table just then.

"Then I have no choice," I replied, "I am going to have to warn Prince Leonhart myself. That's the only way that we can try and put an end to this deplorable woman. I have to somehow make him see that marrying her would be a huge mistake."

Zelda looked down at the table avoiding my gaze.

"I understand where you're coming from Link," she said, "but that may be a harder task than you think. When a person loves another, even if the other person does not love them in return, it can be very hard to tell that person that their heart is wrong. The heart is so so so so treacherous… sometimes it's impossible to do what's right."

Her disclosure was hitting a little closer to home than I think she intended to. Though I understood her rationale, it didn't mean she was right. A person had to use their head at times too.

"That isn't altogether true," I replied, "people give up on their dreams every day to do what's right. It just means they're bigger than their treacherous hearts."

Zelda's eyes widened slightly, and she still wouldn't look at me in that moment. I wanted to get off this subject before it veered off in a direction we were both going to regret, so I decided to change the subject.

"I _am_ going to try and warn Prince Leonhart," I said again, "I have to."

Finally, Zelda looked up at me.

"And if you fail?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Then I fail," was all I could say, "but heaven help him if that's the case… heaven help us _all_ if he doesn't listen."

~SSS~

Meanwhile in Kakariko Village: Ralph's POV

It was exciting becoming a new father and I couldn't wait to meet my little son or daughter. Until then, I was busier than ever with my practice, seeing as many patients as I could in a day. I knew I was going to need the money to buy a new home and baby supplies soon. Also, I wanted Saria nearby just in case anything happened. I knew she would be okay in Ordon, but the long commute to and from the remote village was soon going to be an issue. I didn't want my wife getting stuck in a distant locale with no access to a real medical facility. I actually already had my eye on a villa in West Castle Town. I was aware Saria had her reasons for not wanting to live in Castle Town, but I hoped to talk to her soon about the possibility of moving. I didn't want her getting so pregnant that she would be uncomfortable and unable to easily get around, especially in a remote village. It could be a danger for her being so far away with no proper midwife or physician onsite. I just hoped she would see things my way.

Currently, I just finished up with a patient and was now preparing a potion for him to take home for his ailment. After being a protégé of Dr. Seaside all these months, mixing potions was almost second nature to me now. I was even contemplating opening up a medicinal shop in Castle Town if everything worked out right. Even so, as I was mixing, I was slightly alarmed to hear a knock on my laboratory door. Surprised at this unexpected disturbance, I turned to see who it was.

"Who is it?" I called.

There was a brief pause.

"It's me," the female voice responded.

I recognized it immediately.

"Come in," I responded promptly.

When the door opened, my eyes widened slightly at the confirmation. She was definitely not someone I was expecting to see today. The visitor turned out to be an old friend and colleague of mine from medical school, Romani Lon. Romani was a vivacious redhead with a smile that could light up a room. I had known her since we were children. She actually lived next door to me for many years in Eldin Province. I remember Gertrude telling me one time she had feelings for me. However, I never thought too much on it because I assumed Gertrude was just saying those things for the sake of saying them. She is my sister after all, and truthfully I didn't look at Romani the same way because she's always only ever been just my friend. Romani was a very shy girl, who was very tomboyish when we were children. However, when she got older she got out of her reclusive shell. Admittedly, there was a time when I _did_ like her, but she never showed any interest in return. Perhaps she wasn't aware then. After all, the time of my infatuation was when I was ten years old.

Romani and I reconnected in medical school where she wanted to be cardiologist, but ended up changing her mind and becoming a cardiopulmonary physician's assistant. She was only in school with me for the first four years at the Royal Academy, while I had to stay in for the remaining four for residency. Even so, she was treated like any other budding medical student: challenged and stressed. Though she was finished with her career choice before me, she still had to finish out certain rotations with the doctors before her education was complete. It wasn't a complete medical residency like a physician, but during her years of study she had to do her clinicals along with her lectures; not an easy task by any means. Needless to say, I was proud of her because her mother, who was a widow, worked hard to send Romani to school, and to see her daughter graduate was a testament to her exemplary guidance.

At my utterance Romani walked in the laboratory, and I swear her bright blue eyes and freckled face could make the sun seem dull. She had a very cheerful disposition, which made her pleasant to be around. Though, she did decide to practice in a pretty rough place in that of Dragon Roost. In fact, she was now working with my sister as an assistant to Dr. Brimstone. Unfortunately, because she wasn't a doctor and needed a few more years of practice before she could open a clinic of her own, she had to practice under a physician's supervision to see patients, but that was okay because she was a very talented lady. Admittedly, she was the girl my parents wanted me to marry, and had she returned my affections in the past that possibly could have been the case. However, after I met Saria I realized there was no one for me but her now. Saria was Saria and she was just an amazing woman to me.

Romani grinned at me.

"Hey there Dr. Ralph," she announced.

I turned at the sound of her voice and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey yourself," I said, putting the beaker down, "how are you?"

She nodded and stroked a hand through her red hair.

"Couldn't be better," she replied, "how are you?"

I shrugged.

"I can't complain," I replied, then gave her a quick once over, "what are you doing here?"

She pursed her lips together.

"I've been so busy and feel pretty terrible that I hadn't seen you in months, so I dropped by before going up the mountain" she explained. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come to your wedding."

I fanned off her apology.

"Don't worry about that," I said, "you were finishing up with school."

She took in a deep sigh.

"That still isn't an excuse," she said, "I grew up with you and I can't even make your wedding? Seriously, how terrible is that? What kind of friend am I?"

I just grinned at her.

"Well, I'm giving you permission not to feel terrible, and you're a great friend," I joked, "just make sure you don't miss any more of my awesome future events in life."

Romani laughed at my utterance.

"How was the wedding?" she asked.

I gave the obvious reply.

"It was amazing," I said, "Saria looked incredible."

Romani nodded.

"Saria…" she repeated, "that's a pretty name."

I was a bit biased.

"She's a pretty girl," I said.

She grinned.

"Where did you meet her?" she asked.

That's right, she didn't know the whole story.

"I actually met her during the whole ordeal at the castle last year," I divulged.

Romani looked at me surprised.

"Ooh, a romance built on the wings of tragedy," she said, "that would make one hell of a story."

I snickered at her.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Nope," she replied, "but you have to admit that is one crazy circumstance to meet someone."

I had no rebuttal for her there.

"True," I said.

Romani then leaned against the door post and rested her head on the wood.

"I wish I had known you were going to live so far away," she said, redirecting a for a moment, "I would have planned better for coming to visit you. I haven't even met your wife yet."

I found it interesting that she brought that subject up now.

"Perhaps you won't have to travel so far in the future," I said, "I might buy a home in Castle Town very soon"

Romani looked at me surprised.

"Really?" she said. "Why the sudden change?"

I paused for just a moment, but I could hardly contain the smile coming across my face.

"Well…" I trailed for affect, "I just found out my wife is pregnant. So, I want to move us closer to my work if at all possible."

She looked at me taken aback just then.

"Your wife is pregnant?" she repeated.

I nodded and suddenly Romani got quiet.

"But... didn't you two just get married?" she inquired.

I gave her an obvious look.

"These things are bound to happen Romani," I said, "you know that better than anybody."

At that, the sparkle in her eyes left a little, and admittedly I did feel a little awkward springing this news on her in this fashion, especially considering our history. She was probably just getting used to the idea of me being married, and now she was going to have to get used to me being married and becoming a soon-to-be father. I could understand that she was a little thrown for a loop with all this information.

"Yeah… that is true," she said softly, then forced a smile, "well, congratulations."

I nodded.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

Afterwards, Romani pushed herself off the doorpost, came up to me, and gave me a hug. I could tell she was trying to appear like everything was alright, when clearly she was probably thinking and devising otherwise.

"I'm happy for you Ralph," she whispered.

She sounded like she was trying more to convince herself than me.

"I knew you would be," I replied anyway.

She held me tighter just then.

"Please let me know if you or your wife need anything," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded through her hug.

"I will," I whispered back and she trembled a little bit at my tone, "that offer is open to you too."

Romani pulled back and stared in my eyes for a long time after I said that and swallowed hard.

 _Please don't cry,_ I begged in my head, _please Romani._

I had a particular weakness for girls who cried. She reached up and caressed my cheek.

"I know this is useless now Ralph," she began, "but I really liked you."

I grinned at how she said that.

"Call me dense, but my mother and sister had to clue me in on that at the time," I said, then confessed, "there was a time I liked you too, I just never told you."

She grinned at my admission, but then looked at me surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Really," I replied.

She stared into my eyes for a long moment.

"I guess we were both dense," she said, "very very dense it seems."

I chuckled at how she said that.

"It seems so," I replied.

There was a brief a silence on her end before she spoke up again.

"I even kind of loved you," she half joked.

My smile faded a little. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Romani I…" I trailed.

She fanned off my attempted words.

"It doesn't matter now," she said, "I have my eye on a dragon lord anyway."

Her words made my smile return.

"Well, I'm glad you're not too heartbroken about this," I said with a hint of sarcasm, "and you'll get a dragon lord easily."

Her smile waned a little.

"Yeah…" she trailed.

There was another brief silence between us before she broke it again.

"I… I better go," she said after a few minutes, "I have patients to look after at Dr. Brimstone's infirmary."

I nodded.

"Don't let me keep you then," I said.

Romani stared into my eyes again for a long moment before turning and heading out of my laboratory. She didn't turn back as she left, and I felt a little guilty that she was so blindsided by everything. I've always cared about Romani, always, but I was with Saria now and I loved my wife. Besides, Romani was beautiful, smart, and had a promising career ahead of her. If she wanted a dragon master, I'm sure she could find one. When she left, I went back to looking after my mixers, but I didn't engage them with anything. I just stared at the solutions for a while. Admittedly, I was feeling a little less enthused about my work after having seen Romani. I hoped she would be okay because the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her.

I took in a deep sigh as I contemplated all this.

 _I'm sorry Romani,_ I thought, _I'm truly sorry._

~SSS~

Dusk, Ordon Village: Saria's POV

Today was the day.

Ralph's parents were coming over, and we were finally going to share the news of us having a baby. I was working in a frenzy to make sure my house was presentable for them. They were kind and obliging people, but I also knew I wasn't there first choice for their son. So in a lot of ways I still needed to win their approval. Anyway, supper was already prepared, the table was set, and many of the things I had planned for them were already detailed out. Ralph went to go meet up with his parents and bring them back here. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. I so wanted to be a good daughter-in-law to them.

The first time I met Ralph's parents they complimented me on my beauty, but not much else, which told me they found me insufficient. Ralph's mother, Marin, was a lovely strawberry blonde with delicate features and a warm disposition. She was a doctor that serviced children, so she would be perfect if I had any questions regarding my baby's care. She was brilliant, but very shrewd in the way she asked her questions. Naturally, she had high expectations for her son, and when she learned her new daughter-in-law was nothing more than a seamstress, she was a little disappointed. Ralph's father, Mutoh, was a burly man with a rugged disposition, but he was still a very handsome fellow with his golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and chiseled face. I could tell in his youth he was quite the looker. Mutoh was an emergency physician who worked well in high stress situations. He was a little more lenient towards me than Marin, but not by much. He told me the value of a good education, which signaled to me that he too thought I was too simple for their son. However, neither of them were ever unkind to me, at least not yet, and for that I was grateful.

I made it a practice to visit them at least once a week since Ralph and I got married. I was even able to teach Marin a few things when it came to her garden and sewing. She was surprised at how much better her plants looked after implementing a few of my ideas. Marin thanked me for the advice, but she always hoped for better things for me. I wasn't sure what those 'better things' were. Maybe that was her way of saying try harder... and I got the message loud and clear. I would try harder. I would try as hard as I needed to. Tonight I hoped to leave a better impression.

In the meantime, I was arranging some flowers in a vase. Marin's favorite flowers were orchids, so I made sure to place them everywhere in our little cottage. I was still working on the centerpiece, when suddenly I heard some music upon the breeze. I froze, recognizing the melody immediately. It was my song, Saria's Song. So, there was no speculation in who was trying to contact me. It must have been Link. I wasn't expecting to hear from him this soon.

Even so, I promptly answered.

"Hello Link," I said softly.

Thankfully, I was alone right now.

 _"_ _Hello Saria,"_ he replied, _"I- apologize if- this is an inopportune time."_

Actually, his timing couldn't have been more perfect, but I noticed the transmission was latent with static.

"It's alright," I said, then asked, "what's going on?"

There was a brief rift in the transmission.

 _"_ _I don't- have much- time,"_ he said, _"but I- was hoping to- see you tomorrow."_

I hesitated at his request.

This was surprising.

"Uh… aren't you busy with the prince's visit right now?" I replied.

The break extended.

 _"_ _I'm always- busy Sar,"_ he replied, _"tomorrow is- the only day I- can come to- see you."_

My eyes widened slightly when he said that. I knew there were things I needed to discuss with him, but tomorrow seemed too soon. Besides, the castle was probably awash with renovations and interior construction projects since the prince was coming to town. How was he going to get away from that?

"I don't know if I can manage it," I said honestly, "I'm busy with my family right now."

There was a long pause on his end after my utterance.

 _"_ _Oh… I see,"_ he replied, _"then it- might be a while before I- see you again."_

I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

There was another short pause on his end, but he didn't give up.

 _"Do you think- you can try?"_ he asked _suddenly. "I'll accommodate you if that- is the issue."_

I took in a deep sigh, hoping my deflection would be enough, but it was never enough for a man like Link. Why was he making this so hard? He was such a wonderful person naturally that he had no idea what a burden it could be.

"It's still really short notice…" I said, hoping he would get my drift.

This time the pause was less brief.

 _"_ _I know,"_ he said, _"but I was looking- at my calendar and- this is the only- time I have available."_

I rolled my eyes when he divulged that.

 _Of course,_ I thought.

Even still, I didn't outright say no.

"I…I…" I trailed.

I wasn't sure how to respond.

 _"_ _Please,"_ he said quietly, _"I really want- to see- you."_

That was all he ever needed to do and my willpower was gone.

"Okay, okay," I said finally, "meet me in the Sacred Forest Meadow around three in the afternoon. If you're late I can't stay."

I assumed Link got the messaging loud and clear.

 _"_ _Three- it is then,"_ he reiterated, _"I won't be late, I promise."_

My heart started skipping about really fast now. This was happening, I was really going to see him again.

"I have to go," I said quickly, "I'm entertaining some guests tonight."

 _"_ _No problem, I understand,"_ he said, _"sorry for- the inconvenience."_

There was that charm again.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry about it," I said, then finalized the conversation, "good night.

 _"_ _Good night,"_ he replied.

Afterwards, the transmission dispelled and Link's voice was gone. I was left staring at the vase, wishing I had said no instead of agreeing to see him again. All this was going to do was make things harder for us. However, I did need to speak with him. I wanted to talk him about the letter that was sent to me, but in the same vein, I didn't want to worry him. What a contradictory position to be in. I reached into the pocket of my dress, pulled the letter out I had hidden there, and stared at it for a moment. I hadn't kept it out of my sight since I received it. I didn't want Ralph to find it, but I knew one of the only people to help me with it was Link.

This was a terrible position for me to be in. I put the letter back away and continued with my work. Down the road leading up to the house was Ralph, his parents, and Gertrude. They all looked excited and were waving to me because they could see me in the window. I waved back and forced a smile on my face. I had to remember what I had going on tonight. I had to remember I had good news for Ralph's family: I was having a baby. So, when they all came marching up the walkway to the door, I readied myself to surprise them. However, as soon as the door opened everyone filed in and said in unison:

"Congratulations!"

I looked at them all surprised, but then looked over at my husband, who was all smiles. Well, it looked like the cat was already out of the proverbial bag. The joke was on me, my husband made sure of that.

Ralph saw the look on my face and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry honey," he said, "but I was so excited I couldn't keep the news to myself."

I could hardly be upset with him because of that.

"That's okay," I said, "I was just hoping we could do it together."

Marin quickly came up to me just then and gave me a hug.

"Oh Saria darling I'm so happy for you," she said, "I can only imagine how beautiful the baby is going to be."

That was a compliment I certainly wasn't expecting.

"Thank you Miss Marin," I said, "I certainly hope so."

Gertrude gave me an offhanded looked for my modesty.

"Please Saria," she replied, "my future niece or nephew is going to be gorgeous, just look at you two."

I glanced over at Ralph, who was grinning at me and chuckled.

"She does have a point," Ralph half-joked.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well..." I trailed playfully.

They all laughed at me, but then Mutoh stepped forward to give me a hug. My burly father-in-law didn't know his own strength as he lifted me off the ground in his sign of affection.

"I'm so happy for you both," he said against my hair.

I hugged him back and closed my eyes.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

Afterwards, Mutoh put me down and I resumed my duties as host. I immediately gestured for the table.

"Please everyone have a seat," I said, "supper is all ready."

Ralph gathered his family's things and put them away before they all went to sit down at the table. I went over to the hearth to taste test the rabbit stew I had cooking. It was perfect. Afterwards, I went to place the centerpiece I was working on at the center of the table. When Marin saw it she looked taken aback.

"Orchids," she said breathlessly.

I smiled and bit my lower lip.

"Do you like them?" I asked. "Ralph told me they were your favorite."

Marin looked from the flowers to me in surprise.

"They absolutely are," she replied, "thank you."

I was glad she was pleased.

"You're welcome," I said, then went back to the hearth, "I hope you're all hungry, there's plenty of food for everyone."

Ralph rubbed his hands together.

"I certainly am," he said.

I grinned at my husband and was was about to ladle out the bowls, but Mutoh then stopped me.

"Come, come Saria," he mandated, "let's say grace first and then you can serve."

My eyes widened slightly and nodded immediately before hurrying back over to the table to sit down. Ralph was grinning at me when I grabbed his father and his mother's hands as I sat down between them. We all then closed our eyes and Mutoh proceeded with prayer. However, throughout it I opened my eyes again and looked around at everybody. _This_ was my family now and I wanted to do everything I could to protect them and be there for them. It was then I made a resolution in my head.

 _Tomorrow is the last time I can see you Link,_ I thought determined, _I can't run the risk of losing what I have now because of a dream that never will come to fruition. I'm sorry Link, but it's either them or you, and in this case, it has to be you._

With this resolution in my heart, I closed my eyes for the rest of the prayer. I just hoped to Hylia that Link would understand.

~SSS~

The next day, the Sacred Forest Meadow

The next morning flew by, and before I knew it, it was time for me to head out to the Sacred Forest Meadow. I arrived relatively quickly and walked up the stairs, feeling a little nervous with how all this was going to go. I planned to cut it off with Link and I didn't know how he was going to take the news. I wanted this visit to be better than last month's, but that was anybody's guess. So, I needed to work on keeping things cordial before I broke the news. I had some jokes planned if necessary and a few funny stories, but I also had several important things to disclose to Link. I was still debating if I wanted to share the contents of the letter with him, and I had it with me for good measure. However, that might hinder my initiatives instead of instate them. Even so, I couldn't cower in fear because of his possible reaction. Even so, honestly Link wasn't an irrational man. I knew he would do the right thing because he always did the right thing… that was why he was king.

I took in a deep sigh and sat down on the stump at the center of the wooded clearing and waited for my friend. I was going over in my head how I wanted our conversation to go. In my mind, everything was logical and easy: Link would say this, I would say that, Link would say this, I would say that, and so on and so forth. However, as I progressed through what I perceived as the perfect conversation, I suddenly found my thought process interrupted. Not too far from me, I heard a loud rustling in the bushes nearby. I jumped up immediately at the sound and took several steps back in fear. Ever since I got the letter, I was nervous about possibly being followed today, or worse, someone constantly watching me. I had no idea who sent the letter, and normal things like nature and animals were making me appear ridiculous and paranoid. Ralph hadn't picked up on it yet, but I was more cautious at home too when the mail was delivered. I didn't want him finding another note.

I turned and covered my heart with my hand in anticipation, but when the person in hiding made their presence known, I was relieved to find that it was only Link.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Farore," I whispered to myself.

Link looked at me concerned regarding my reaction.

"It's me Saria," he said, "are you alright?"

I looked to the ground and closed my eyes.

"Yes," I said a little breathlessly, "sorry, you scared me for a second."

He gave me a quick once over.

"I apologize," he said.

I fanned it off.

"It's okay," I said.

However, the look on my face didn't state such.

"Are you sure that's all?" he asked.

I nodded, and to negate this discussion, I quickly plastered a smile on my face. I probably looked silly, but it was all I could do to try and change the subject. When I gave the hero a long once over, I noticed right away that his beard was fuller than before, and he looked more distinguished from our last visit. He was handling his role well it seemed, because he appeared as a handsome young monarch. His blonde hair was perfectly combed rather than the imperfectly perfect disheveled look he used to display. He was dressed in hunting garb today, but his leather boots and his green and brown tunic were embedded with the royal family crest outlined in gold trim. He was wearing two rings, both on the contralateral fourth phalanx of his hands. One was his wedding ring, the other was a ring with the seal of the royal family. The look was completed with a simple brown cloak. It was obvious the cloak was used to make him appear as a peasant, but it was completely overshadowed by the rest of his outfit. In short, he looked amazing.

 _Wow…_ I couldn't help but think.

In fact, Link looked too amazing. It made me feel a little self-conscious and look down at my simple pink dress covered by my simple blue cloak and sigh. My clothes were in a class of pure peasantry compared to his. I knew he probably wouldn't care, but I wish I had some of the beautiful clothes Zelda had access to. If I had any of her gowns or make up I could look like a princess too.

Link deserved a princess…

I felt a little out of place standing in front of him all plain and frumpled when he looked so perfect and majestic. It was so clear to me now how far away our worlds had become. I took another step back when I felt a little more nervous.

I finally answered him.

"I'm fine," I replied, "I'm sorry, I overreacted."

There was a brief silence between us just then, but he soon interrupted it with his amazing smile and took a step forward.

"You look wonderful," he complimented.

I was surprised to hear him say that. However, I didn't believe it for a second, but I would never tell him so.

"Thank you," I said anyway, "so do you."

Link just looked down at his clothes and shrugged, but there was nothing to shrug at. He really did look amazing.

"I suppose," he replied, "whatever Zelda has made I just wear it."

I nodded.

"Well, she takes good care of you in that regard," I said, "your new look suits you."

Afterwards, we just stared at each other for a brief moment. This seemed more awkward than our last visit. It was almost like neither one of us was willing to break the ice. That was, until Link made the first move and finally came up to me to give me a hug. His arms were so strong as they went around me… stronger than the last time I remember him hugging me if such a notion were possible. I didn't know what he was doing for training, but he definitely got more muscular since I last saw him and that was only a month ago. His body felt like a slab of stone and it made me blush. I didn't hug him back as tightly as he was hugging me, and I also pulled away a lot quicker than he probably wanted me. I tried hiding my flustered reaction, but he could clearly see that my cheeks were crimson red.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I shook my head and felt foolish for getting excited over nothing. It was just a hug. I stroked my hair behind my ears and didn't reply right away.

"I'm-I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me today," I apologized.

Link's face was open with concern.

"Now that you mention it, you are a little jumpy," he stated.

I didn't reply and it seemed his concern deepened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I stared at the ground for a moment longer and felt my cheeks blush again. This was ridiculous. I shook my head.

"No," I said quietly.

Link went to touch me again by taking hold of my hand and I had to stop him. I felt goose bumps immediately. I pulled my hand away.

"Please don't touch me," I whispered, "please, it's not you, it's me"

Link looked at me surprised, especially regarding my tone, but I think he understood why immediately.

"Oh," he said, retracting his hand back.

I felt a little embarrassed for starting out our meeting this way. This was not what I had in mind.

"I didn't mean to make you feel…" he trailed, then decided to let the matter go, "never mind."

I avoided his eyes.

 _Never mind is right,_ I thought.

"Don't worry about it," I replied.

There was a brief silence between us after that, but he promptly broke it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I wrapped my arms around myself and felt so silly for acting this foolishly.

"It's okay," I replied.

Link then clasped his hands together in front of him to make use of them and got quiet. He looked to be trying to change the subject, but I preempted him.

"Uh…" I trailed, "so what's new?"

This was a pathetic start.

Link raised his eyebrows at my question.

"What's new?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, thinking it was a perfectly normal question.

He smirked at me just then.

"You mean besides the Prince of Balaam coming to visit tomorrow?" he half-joked. "Nothing."

His obvious tone did make me grin.

"I guess that was a silly question," I replied.

Link raised his right hand and created a small space between his thumb and forefinger.

"Just a little bit," he said.

That got a little chuckle out of me. Afterwards, I went and walked past him to sit back down on the stump. He quickly followed after me and sat down next to me.

"So, are you ready for the prince's visit?" I asked.

He shrugged and sighed.

"I have no choice but to be," he said, "sink or swim, he will be here."

I nodded.

"I think you're ready," I reassured, "you can do anything Link."

I was just talking in passing, but it was taken with a little more gravitas than I intended. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Somehow I knew you would say that," I replied, and lowered his voice a little, "you always seem to say the right things, even when we were children."

His comments made me blush, and admittedly, I did grin at his compliments. I tried not to be too taken in by his tone, but there was something about a handsome Hylian saying all the right words.

"I do have that amazing ability, don't I?" I joked.

Link laughed and that was just the reaction I was looking for. It allowed a little of the tension to dispel, but besides that, Link did have such a beautiful smile and laugh. He was so incredible in so many ways.

He leaned forward a little with a raised brow.

"Any new jokes today?" he asked, changing the subject.

I looked at him surprised, more at the fact that he even wanted to hear one. I knew he thought they were silly.

"As a matter of fact…" I trailed for affect, "I do."

He grinned at my supposition.

"Well, let's have at it," he said, "tell me a joke."

That was definitely my cue to stand up. I felt like I had more confidence when I stood and told a joke. The forest was my oyster, and the tree sprites were my energy… I don't know if that made sense, but that was how I saw things. I cleared my throat and readied myself by cracking my knuckles. For whatever reason, Link always laughed at the way I did that. It was just as well. Even so, it helped me to stay mentally ready.

"Alright," I said, "I have two this time."

He nodded.

"Okay," he said.

I then stood erect and 'went for it' as the saying goes.

"Where do little puppies go when their tales fall off?" I asked.

Link gave me an offhanded look and shrugged.

"To sleep I hope," he said, "that sounds painful."

I shook my head.

"Wrong," I said, "they go to the _retail_ store!"

I started laughing immediately because I always thought my jokes were funny. Link, however, just grinned and shook his head. It was no matter how bad they were, I loved telling them. After I got a hold of myself, I went for my next joke.

"Okay, joke number two," I announced, "why can't Hylian pirates finish the alphabet?"

Link just raised a brow.

"Because they're too busy robbing people?" he replied.

I shook my head again.

"Nope," I replied, "it's because they're lost at ' _C'_!"

Again, I started laughing and again all Link did was grin and nod. However, he did also clap at my efforts and I bowed graciously for them. I then sat back down and grinned on the stump. Link looked over at me shaking his head.

"Where do you come up with these jokes Sar?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"In some of the books I've read, there was one specifically on what people considered 'terrible jokes'," I said, "however, I have always thought they were funny. It was actually one of the books gramps gave me before we traveled to Kakariko Village together. He had no idea he had a book like that in his collection. It just goes to show you, you never know what treasures you have."

He nodded, but perked a little when I mentioned gramps.

"How is gramps these days?" he asked suddenly.

I took in a deep sigh and looked out at the beautiful surroundings before I answered.

"Admittedly, I haven't seen him in a while," I said, "but I plan to soon. I have some big news I need to share with him."

I said it absently, but I unintentionally piqued Link's interests.

"What news?" he asked casually.

I got silent for a moment, not realizing I didn't exactly want to go into this conversation quite like this. However, perhaps expressing the news without any unnecessary build up would work better than waiting on needless anticipation. Even so, I was quiet for a little longer before I answered.

"That's right, you don't know," I said more to myself than to him.

I then turned to look at Link's handsome, but now curious, face.

"What don't I know?" he asked. "Come on, stop with the run around."

I bit my lower lip as I stared into his beautiful eyes. I needed to just come out and say it.

"Well, I'm a little late to the maternity brigade," I started, "but like Zelda, I'm… I'm pregnant."

Link's eyes widened slightly and he looked at me surprised. He was quiet for a long while before he turned his face away and avoided looking at me. He didn't say anything for quite some time, and that was when I got a little worried. I reached over and touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Link was staring at the ground now and shrugged, his expression was unreadable.

"Yeah…" he trailed, his voice was a little dry, "yeah, I'll be okay."

He then turned back and looked at me with a half grin. I returned his gesture with a full smile, but that didn't prompt him to go any further than what he initially gave me.

"Surprise!" I said, trying to lighten the now dense mood.

Link's smile widened a little more, but not much.

"Congratulations," he said quietly.

I nodded.

"Thank you," I replied.

There was a long pause between us after that, and all I could do was hope we didn't go the route we went last month. That did neither of us any good, but this 'keeping everything inside' wasn't helping either.

"Do you have anything you want to unload?" I asked quietly. "The least I can do is listen."

Link was looking at the grass while resting his weight on his knees with his elbows. He seemed deep in thought.

"There are a lot of things I want to say to you that I can't," he said suddenly, "so no, there's nothing that you should have to listen to from me."

My cheeks warmed at the implications.

"Link I… I-" I tried.

"You don't have to say anything Saria," he interrupted softly, "I've been expecting it."

His tone made my cheeks warm more and I too then looked at the grass.

"You know what this means, right?" I attempted some brevity. "It means you're going to be an uncle," I tried to joke.

However, there was no laughter on his part and he took in a deep sigh.

"No I won't," he said dryly.

I nudged his shoulder trying to be playful.

"Come on," I encouraged, "you'd be a great uncle: 'dear old uncle Link' with stories of heroism."

I was hoping for some laughter at this point, but still got none. As a matter of fact, he turned to look at me just then and his expression was dead serious. There were no hints of playfulness anywhere. He stared straight into my eyes.

"Let me make something clear to you, I'll never be your children's uncle Saria," he stated, " _never_ , their godfather or friend in trust yes, but _never_ their uncle."

I felt my stomach jump a little. Why was he getting so upset about the title?

"I… I wasn't saying it to make you troubled," I replied, "I just wanted you to know you're a part of the family if you want to be."

His expression never faltered.

"Would you really like to have your children to find out that 'dear old uncle Link' was in love with their mother?" he asked. "That would be an interesting story to tell. How do you think Ralph would feel about that?"

My eyes widened and I looked at him surprised.

"I… I…" I trailed.

I didn't know what to say.

Link shook his head and looked away again. There was another silence that engulfed us, but this time I didn't let it go on as long as before. I reached over and touched his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

Link shook his head.

"Forget it," he muttered.

I bit my lower lip when I tried to think of some way to console him.

"You know," I started, "those feelings you have, those memories and everything…eventually… eventually they're going to fade. They're going to fade and be replaced by love for your wife and your new family."

I saw him roll his eyes at my words in frustration, then he cut his gaze back to me.

"You really think that Saria?" he challenged.

I stroked my hair nervously behind my ears. He was giving me a hard stare now.

"I believe so," I said.

He shook his head.

"You really don't know how much I care about you then if you think that," he said. "My feelings for you stem back to when I was a child Sar, they aren't _going_ anywhere."

My throat tightened.

"Link-" I tried.

"Stop talking about this," he interrupted again, "you couldn't be more wrong. I don't want to hear anymore of this from you."

I swallowed hard and felt dumbstruck for a moment, but I stood up anyway. I had to make a stand. I had to make it clear that we needed to move beyond the past.

"Look," I said with a little shakiness to my voice, "I-I primarily came here to tell you I can't see you anymore after today. It's getting too hard for me to do this and it wouldn't be fair to Ralph or Zelda."

Link was staring up at me intensely from his seated position before he decided to stand up and join me. He was so much taller than me as he stood over me. He definitely made his presence known. I knew this was a dominance move, though that naturally wasn't his style.

"You don't want to see me anymore?" he demanded quietly.

I took a step back and nodded unsurely.

"I-I don't think this is a good idea," I stammered, "it's too hard for you to get away and-"

"It's not hard for me," he interrupted and took a step towards me, "I told you I would make time for you, I wasn't lying about that."

I stepped back again.

"Even so," I said, "it's getting harder for me to get away, and if Ralph knew I was seeing you like this, he would be hurt."

He groaned at my saying that.

"Why?" he demanded. "We aren't doing anything, we're just friends. We haven't crossed any lines."

I pursed my lips together.

"But how long before we do?" I asked rhetorically. "It's only a matter of time before we slip up and say something or do something we'll regret."

Link shook his head.

"I wouldn't regret anything if anything happened between us," he said boldly, "not a thing."

I shook my head.

"You're only proving my point with that statement," I said.

He cut his eyes to me.

"Well, so what!" he snapped. "Am I supposed to pretend that I'm happy hearing this from you?"

I tried to plead with him.

"Link I need you to understand that this is important," I said, "we have to think about the others, we have to think about-"

"We have thought about them," he interrupted, "we're married to other people Saria. We have no choice but to think about them."

I looked at him at a loss.

"I can't do this anymore," I said, "I have to think about my husband before myself!"

Link paused, then took another step towards me.

"Saria… I need you," he said quietly, "I'm not trying to take Ralph's place. I never would, but you're still my friend. What about that?"

I felt my eyes fill with tears when he said that and this was what I was trying to avoid. I didn't want to become an emotional wreck again.

"Link…" I trailed.

I didn't know what to say.

He took another step towards me.

"Are we supposed to become isolationists from each other because it's what everyone considers what's right?" he demanded. "We have a right to our friendship, it isn't a crime!"

He was completely missing the point.

"That's not what I meant!" I insisted. "We-"

"Look, when we come here we won't talk about our feelings or anything," he interrupted, "I just need an oasis from the world, and Sar… you're it, _you're_ it. We can just come here and talk about our lives. You can tell me some jokes and we'll talk about our children. That's it, that's all."

I felt frustrated with myself and with him because I wanted to believe that more than anything, but I knew us too well. I knew how much we wanted to be together in the past, and those feelings haven't really gone away.

"Link-" I tried.

"I get one day a month with you," he interrupted again, " _one day_ , that's it. Ralph sees you all the time. You're his wife and I wouldn't purposely disrespect your union. However, you need to remember why you left the Sacred Realm in the first place. You left it so you could be with _me_."

I stared at him stunned by his rebuttal. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"I…" I trailed.

He took a step towards me.

"Tell me I'm wrong," he challenged.

I stared up into his eyes and had nothing to say in return. Of course he was right. Of course I left my position as a sage to be with him, but look where that road led us. The tears sitting at the corners of my eyes finally spilled over, and I wiped them away before I shifted my gaze away from him. Link had no idea how much harder he was making this for us.

We were quiet for a long moment before I consciously lost control of my feelings again and covered my face with my hands and started sobbing softly. It wasn't that I _didn't_ want to see him, I did, but I couldn't deny that those dormant feelings for him were ever present. At my crying, that was when Link came up to me, whether I objected or not, and took me in his arms once more. I closed my eyes and shivered a little from his closeness, but it soon went away when he held me closer.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said gently.

I shook my head and didn't reply.

"You don't have to be scared Sar," he whispered against my hair, "that's why we come here in the first place. We come here for a little solace, for a little solitude. We need that from each other."

I took in a deep breath against his tunic and finally hugged him back. This had nothing to do with me being scared. It had everything to do with doing what was right.

"That's true…" I whispered back anyway, giving in a little to my selfishness instead of my rational thoughts.

It was so hard for me to resist him.

Link held me tighter.

"No more talk of not seeing each other anymore okay," he went on, "let's not make that an option. I promise you I won't do anything that you don't want me to do."

The way he worded that was deceptive, because there were a great many things that I _wanted_ him to do that we shouldn't do. However, I agreed to his words anyway.

"Alright," I said softly.

Link then pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I know how wonderful Ralph is to you," he said, "I won't disrespect him."

I stared back hopefully and nodded. That was all I could ask for.

"He really is a wonderful man," I whispered, "he's going to be an excellent father."

Link nodded slowly.

"I know he is," he whispered back, "just like you're going to be a great mother."

I attempted to smile.

"Thank you," I said.

Link reached up and caressed my cheek.

"You're welcome," he replied with his voice dropping a little, "no more tears okay, no more crazy talk about never seeing each other again. That's not an option."

I blushed again and that was when I had to avoid his eyes.

"Alright," I agreed.

Link then ran a hand through his perfect golden blonde hair.

"Anyway," he said as he let me go, "let's change the subject or something. Let's get our minds elsewhere. Tell me about what's been going on with you besides the big stuff. Anything else new, or is family life pretty much family life?"

I took a step back and had to collect myself from feeling the way I was feeling in his arms. I wasn't so quick to transition as he was. That intimacy is definitely something that is exclusive to Zelda now… she certainly was a lucky woman. I always felt like chu jelly when Link held me. He had this incredible magnetism that he didn't even realize, but I had to dispel it. I had to focus. Link was right, I needed to get my mind elsewhere. I needed to think of other things.

Unfortunately, the distraction came in the way of some rustling in the foliage at the base of the temple nearby. Once again, I involuntarily jumped and took a few steps back. Link looked at me taken aback by my reaction and studied me for a moment before he looked over to where the noise was coming from, only to find it was a bunny skipping about. Afterwards, he turned his gaze back to me with that same concern he had earlier. I in turn was staring at the bunny, now hopping away in the distance, before I locked eyes on the hero again. I knew this time I wasn't going to be able to circumvent the subject like earlier.

"Saria…" he started quietly, "that's the second time you reacted that way when it turned out to be nothing. What's going on? Why are you so scared?"

I looked away from him, not wanting to burden him with my problems.

"It nothing, I just-" I tried.

"You're lying," he interrupted softly, "you know something is bothering you, but for whatever reason you're refusing to tell me."

I wrapped my arms around myself.

"It's nothing you can help me with," I insisted.

He raised a brow.

"Try me," he replied.

I was quiet for a long time before he walked up to me again and stood over me. He took hold of my shoulders and all I could do was stare at his chest. I did not want to put this on him, he already had the burden of the whole kingdom. When he saw I still wouldn't look at him, he tilted my chin up to face him. I saw that his expression was serious, but warm when I finally looked at him.

"What's going on Saria?" he asked again.

I still hesitated, but then I shook my head. This was a potentially serious matter. Someone could have been after me, and my keeping silent about it wasn't going to make it go away. It was the reason I brought the letter with me in the first place. If I couldn't trust Link with this information, then who could I trust?

"Alright, alright," I digressed, then confessed, "I think I'm being watched."

Link's ears perked when I said that.

"Watched?" he repeated.

I nodded, then reached into my dress pocket and pulled out the letter I had hidden there. I handed it to Link who looked at it with a hint of perplexity.

"What's this?" he asked.

I didn't answer that.

"Just read it," I said quietly.

His concern deepened.

"Saria-" he tried again.

"Just read it Link," I interrupted quietly, "please."

The hero took in a deep sigh and gave me a quick once over before opening the letter and skimming through the contents. Link's expression went from puzzlement to pure disbelief in a matter of seconds.

"'An old friend?'" he read out loud when he reached the end.

I nodded.

"I don't understand that either," I said.

He scanned the contents again and looked more disturbed when he read it a second time. He even looked on the outside of the stationery to see if he overlooked a clue or something, but found nothing. He then cut his gaze back to me.

"When did you get this?" he asked.

I stroked my hair behind my ears again.

"Two weeks ago." I replied.

He tapped the letter on his palm.

"Have you _noticed_ anyone following you?" he asked.

That I couldn't be certain of.

"Not today," I said, "but as for the last few weeks I'm not so sure."

The hero took in a deep sigh.

"I want you to be careful from now on and out," Link said, "if things get too difficult for you, we won't meet up here next month. I'll contact you through the ocarina instead."

I nodded.

"That's a good idea," I replied.

He was about to say something else when he stopped himself and gave me a long once over just then. His expression was thoughtful.

 _What's this all about?_ I wondered.

"What is it?" I asked.

Link was quiet for a long moment again before he answered.

"I was thinking," he started, "you and Ralph ought to consider moving to Castle Town now that you're having a child and with all this hoopla going on here."

I looked at him surprised.

"Castle Town?" I repeated, but then shook my head. "I can't go to Castle Town Link, everyone remembers me as this villainous harlot who tried to take their knight away from their princess. I will _not_ go back to Castle Town."

He wasn't deterred by my saying.

"You overestimate the value of gossip," he said, "the gossip mavens are like the seasons, they change with every new scandal. The story of the 'girl with the green hair and the knight of Hyrule' is old news. Trust me when I say there are other budding plutocrats who have taken your place."

I saw his point, but he was failing to see mine.

"All I have to do is walk the streets without my headdress and the story returns," I said. "You know I'm right about that Link. Besides, I don't want Ralph to be privy to that gossip. He already has his concerns regarding us. I don't want him thinking that there are any outliers to our marriage."

Link raised a brow.

"Saria you may have to consider those outliers if someone is after you," he countered. "If someone does know about your past, being in a remote village is not going to keep them away from you. They've already proven they know how to find you and contact you. And consider this, what if you and Ralph want to have more children, Castle Town has more amenities for you: more places to shop, better healthcare services, access to guards and security- it would just be better for you."

I wasn't so sure about that and shook my head.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it," I said, "Ralph would need to be okay with it too. I'll speak with him and get his thoughts."

Link was quiet for a moment.

"It wouldn't only be Ralph's mind that you're easing," he said, then confessed, "you would be easing my mind too. I would be worried about you all the time."

My eyes widened slightly and I looked away.

"You have enough on your plate to be worrying about me," I said.

He gave me another quick once over.

"Then ease my mind," he replied, "move to the city, I'll make sure you have everything you need."

I avoided his eyes.

"I don't want special treatment from you Link," I said, "I want you to treat me the way you would treat any other Hylian."

He was quiet for a moment.

"I think we're beyond that point Saria," he said, "a king doesn't usually arrange private audiences with women who aren't his wife."

I looked up at him surprised just then.

"I…" I trailed.

He waited for me to go on, but I had no rebuttal.

"Am I wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, but it's all the more reason for you not to come visit me anymore," I said defiantly, "you know you're just-"

He raised his hand to silence me.

"Stop it," he interrupted quietly, "your reasoning is deductive and you know it. I know you don't want me to stop seeing you, I _know_ you don't. Stop trying to appease your ego."

I stared at him dumbstruck for a second.

"Link-" I tried anyway.

"Look, we're going in circles on this matter," he interrupted again, "we've already discussed this. I give preferential treatment to whom I choose, that's my right as a Hylian."

I shook my head.

"I'm nothing but a peasant girl," I replied, "it would look too suspicious if-"

Suddenly, I was silenced by him again. He placed his forefinger on my lips to hush me, then used it furtively to caress my cheek.

"No more talk about this okay," he whispered, "and since nothing more productive is coming of this visit I think we should go."

I looked at him at a loss.

"Link…" I trailed.

He didn't say anything else to me. Instead, he walked up to me and kissed my forehead tenderly before taking me in his arms once more in a hug.

"Call on me if you need anything," he whispered against my hair, "and again, congratulations on your baby."

I hugged him back.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

He held me tighter just then.

"Don't give up on us Sar," he whispered, "please."

I didn't know what that even meant now. Everything was so confusing.

"I won't," I whispered anyway.

Link pulled back and stroked my hair.

"I'll call on you next month if it isn't too dangerous," he said, "and please think about what I said."

I nodded.

"I will," I replied.

With that, Link stared at me a moment longer, but then turned to take his leave from the Sacred Forest Meadow. I noticed he didn't come the same way as I did, and it always amazed me how resourceful he was. He could find a shortcut anywhere. Before he left, he turned and looked at me again.

"Will you be alright walking back to Ordon alone?" he asked.

I paused for a second, but then I quickly nodded. There was no way the King of Hyrule was going to walk me home. I would never live that down.

"I'll be fine," I said, "I'll head out soon after."

Link wasn't too reassured by my words, but nodded just the same. Afterwards, he took out his hook shot and aimed it at some vines above in the canopy. He looked over at me once more before he left.

"Don't linger here too much longer," he said, "take the main roads if you need to."

I nodded.

"Don't worry, I will," I said, then finalized this meeting, "goodbye Link."

The hero stared at me for a minute.

"Goodbye Saria," he replied.

Afterwards, Link shot up into the greenery and jettisoned away. I watched after him, realizing I wasn't going to see him again until next month or longer, and admittedly that did make me a little sad. It was a wonder how I made a stand not to see him in the first place. I knew it wasn't what I wanted. I just hoped he got back to the castle safely. With Link gone, I turned and headed out of the meadow myself. I needed to head home and make my husband some supper. Even so, as I walked I thought of Link and his kingly burden.

 _I hope the visit with the prince goes well,_ I thought, _I'll be praying for you Link._

With that, I doubled my pace and headed home to Ordon.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inspiration: Fire Emblem Awakening, FFVIII, and carnivals.**

 **Shout Out: Yuka, thanks for being a long time reader.**

 **Author Note: Thanks for reading! ~ZR~**

 **Word Count: 16,122**

* * *

Chapter 9

Later that night, Mount Hebra Manor: Lady Bathory's POV

"That bastard!" Lord Filgore roared. "We spend all this time planning and implementing for years, and that insignificant retch tells us we're not allowed to stay in the domain?! Utterly preposterous! It's not even his birthright to give us orders!"

This was typical behavior for Filgore. I wasn't happy with the news either, but there was very little we could do about it now. My getting caught set us back a great deal, but every cloud had a silver lining. We weren't completely devoid of a contingency plan.

"Patience Dinivane," I said calmly, "after all Hyrule wasn't built in a day."

Lord Filgore turned from his pacing position and looked at me heated just then.

"How can you say that when you know what this means for us?" he demanded. "We have literally spent years trying to build our relationships with the Zoras! Years! Now all of that work is out the window due to a peasant and his self righteous crusade against the nobility!"

Lord Rue Morgue, who was sitting down at the table in the center of the room and looking a lot more reserved, chimed in as well.

"Dinivane is right Elvira," he added, "this sets us back months, maybe even years again. It took a great deal of negotiating to forge the alliances we did."

I got up from the table just then and faced both gentlemen. No one knew more how right they were than me. After all, I financed a great deal of it.

"Listen," I said, "your disappointment is duly noted. However, we have to move beyond this and try to recoup our losses for what we need to accomplish next. If we can't make the needed adjustments in Hyrule, then we can wait until I become Queen of Balaam."

Both men groaned and Lord Filgore rolled his eyes.

"How can you be so certain, especially with the threats that infernal vermin has now called against you?!" he demanded.

I merely raised a brow.

"There's very little he can do with the law on our side," I disclosed. "Need I remind you why we _all_ are not sitting behind a prison cell right now. My relationship with the prince is our only saving grace at the moment."

Lord Filgore went back to pacing.

"That's all well for you," he said, "but it's only a matter of time before he comes for Vlad and me."

Something in the way he said that made me grin.

"I find that funny, because you never were the type of man to worry about a peasant before," I said. "Are you upset that he has outwitted us?"

Filgore turned and looked at me in complete surprise.

"Have you gone mad Elvira?" he demanded. "With the way you speak you act as though you admire him or something."

I took a turn about the room and clasped my hands together thoughtfully. I smirked when I thought about the hero.

"This may sound silly to you two," I started, "but I _have_ come to appreciate the virtues of the hero. He has a primitive sort of intelligence, but it's effective, and for whatever reason he feels the need to vouch for the rabble of this country. That kind of virtue is admirable."

Filgore grunted.

"Leave it to a woman to look at things from such a perspective," he said, "the man is gutter trash."

Rue Morgue was still much more reserved than his counterpart.

"Tell us what you mean my dear," he said to me.

I turned back around and faced both of them.

"Well," I started, "I think it's safe to say he isn't infallible, but he is smarter than we gave him credit for. We thought that because we assumed he was ignorant that he would play into our hands and he hasn't. Our best bet is to lay low, wait, and strike when the opportunity presents itself again."

Neither one of them seemed enthused by my words.

"Elvira that's all wonderful in theory, but he is ready to pounce on us as soon as he gets the opportunity," Rue Morgue stated. "He has made it more than vocal that he despises us."

"Yes," Filgore added, "you're acting as though we haven't been caught. We are already in hot water with the king. There is no waiting to be had!"

I looked between the two of them.

"Well, then what do you suggest we do since you have all the answers?" I asked.

Filgore looked at me taken aback for a moment. Rue Morgue was tapping his fingers on the marble table just now.

"I think… I think we should leave town for Balaam," Filgore stated, "strike while the iron is hot."

I raised both brows.

"But we're all citizens of Hyrule," I replied, "and what am I supposed to tell my fiancé?"

Filgore threw his hands in the air in frustration at my answer.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you!" he shouted. "All I know is we have a mark on our foreheads and if we don't do something quickly we are in serious trouble!"

I glanced over at Rue Morgue who was remaining silent.

"You are right Dinivane, but we need to be smart," I said, "first things first, I need to marry the prince, second, I will get you the passages you need to make you citizens of Balaam, and third we must find a weakness of the king."

It was then Rue Morgue turned to look at me.

"A weakness of the king?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Every person has one," I said, "we just need to find his and extract it."

Filgore finally stopped pacing and turned to look at me.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" he asked. "We can't get within a foot of him."

I shrugged.

"The way we always do, we'll hire some spies," I said simply, "there are plenty of peasants who wouldn't mind a few extra rupees for spilling the dirt on their king. His majesty will find that though he might hold the peasants in such high regard, not all the peasants hold him in such a regard."

Filgore then glanced over at Rue Morgue who nodded.

"What do you think?" Filgore asked his old friend.

Rue Morgue stopped tapping the table.

"Elivira's logic is sound," he said, "once she becomes queen it will make it easier for us to get to Balaam, and she is right about the peasants. There are plenty who hate the royal family as much as we do, all we have to do is find them and bribe them."

I smiled at their exchange.

"You see," I replied, "just have a little faith Dinivane. We'll get what we want eventually, and if we can't do it in our lifetimes, then we'll have the blueprint for our next of kin."

Filgore looked at me surprised.

"What makes you think we won't be successful this time around?" he asked.

However, it was Rue Morgue who answered.

"That's a silly question don't you think Dinivane?" he replied. "Members of our initiative have been waiting for over one thousand years for a proper resurgence of Hyrule. Do you really think we are the first generation not to see our hopes through?"

Filgore stared at his friend seriously for a moment.

"I guess… I guess I lost sight of the true goal for a moment," he replied.

I walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Indeed," she said, "but your lack of prudence is well understood. However, there is to be no more of that. So then, are we now in agreement with what was discussed?"

Rue Morgue nodded immediately, but Filgore was a little less enthused. So, I went to reassure him.

"Remember my dear Dinivane," I started, "Hyrule wasn't built in a day."

He still hesitated, but finally nodded.

"You're right Elvira," he said to me, "I was silly to lose sight of the bigger picture."

I smirked.

"As we often do from time to time," I said, "but I think now the future will be brighter, and we should adjourn for now gentlemen. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

~SSS~

The Next Day, Ordon Village: Saria's POV

Today was the day all the villagers would migrate to Hyrule Castle to greet his highness Prince Leonhart. Normally, this would be an occasion where only the royal family catered to the incoming diplomat. However, I had a feeling the queen wanted to show there was more of an allegiance throughout the entirety of the land than mere royal formalities. I couldn't say I blamed her, but this was going to be a hot button issue for the newly installed king. I knew Link wouldn't want to engage in rudimentary politics for show, but I was certain he understood that that was required of him now. It wasn't easy being a politician, and after our conversation in the Sacred Forest Meadow yesterday, I didn't know what to make of that man. He was so stubborn. When he saw an injustice he simply went after it, no questions asked. I just hoped he stopped, rationalized his stance for a moment, and thought about some of the things I said. I wanted him to do well today. I wanted him to be successful. I would never not want that for him. I couldn't deny that I still cared very much for him, as I always would, but he needed to realize that his actions no longer affected only him. He had a family now and he was going to be a father. The past was the past and I understood that Ralph was my future now.

Speaking of Ralph, my poor husband changed his clothes three times this morning in preparation for our departure to Castle Town. I didn't know what he was so worried about. He was a doctor true, but we were just peasants by way of our life standings. It wasn't like he was the royal physician. No one was going to notice us. Even so, I did what I could to help him and decided to encourage him when necessary. I smiled when he changed into a dark blue tunic, but my smile faded a little when I realized how much he looked like Link dressed in that color. The déjà vu was like a flash of lightning, with Link rescuing Lady Ruto from the Water Temple. The comeuppance was so specific, I immediately asked him to change.

"I don't think you should wear that one," I said suddenly.

Ralph was naturally perplexed as to why.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

I had to think quick.

"The color is off," I replied.

He gave me an offhanded stare.

"The color is off?" he repeated.

I simply nodded.

"Yes," I said quietly.

He still wasn't convinced.

"That's odd because I've read blondes look better in dark colors," he replied, "but if you think it's off I'll take your word for it."

I nodded and didn't reply, feeling a little guilty for withholding the truth from him. Even so, Ralph removed the tunic and replaced it with a plain tan one with matching pants for his look today. I had to admit, the dark blue was much more flattering, but he looked handsome in tan nonetheless.

I was dressed in a forest green dress that matched my hair. I was initially going to wear red, but I would have garnered way too much attention in such a flashy color. I knew we were going to Castle Town today, and I was still concerned about some of the town's folk. Some of them still had to remember who I was. I hadn't left the most favorable impression, and the last thing I wanted was for Ralph to hear unnecessary rumors about the girl with the green hair. Due to this concern, I decided to wear my hair up and wrapped in a simple brown headdress with a cloak. Ralph thought I was being silly when I got dressed and joked that no one would be able to see my beautiful face. I knew he was being kind, but that was exactly the point, especially since I was traveling with his family too.

After Ralph informed Marin and Mutoh of our having a baby, they were both ecstatic, but they both immediately went into doctor mode and inquired of my health and overall physical wellbeing. I was questioned constantly on how I was feeling and if I needed anything. I was aware that was typical of behavior of the soon to be grandparents. It reminded me a great deal of gramps. Gramps used to give me advice all the time and lecture me constantly about my work and outside associates. I couldn't say he wasn't warranted in his advice, but I did think at times he was a little too over protective. However, regarding Mutoh and Marin, I realized I was going to have accept it. I needed to understand that these were Ralph's parents, and because of such, they were going to be a constant fixture in my life and needlessly protective of me. After all, I _am_ carrying their grandchild.

Things have gotten considerably better since that night when Link first contacted me between Ralph and myself. I knew my husband was worried initially because of my reaction to him, but since then we had grown closer, and I attributed that to our having a baby. I seriously couldn't have asked for a better man for a husband. Ralph was the most loving, giving person in the world. I didn't think a person could adore me more… though, Link was all too eager to show his own convictions in that regard. However, I was very grateful that Ralph was in my life and that we were having a child together. I think our baby was just what was needed to bring us closer. We did recently get married, true, and having a child was a huge responsibility, but I wanted to be the best wife ever to him. I wanted to be the best mother -the best everything if I could. I was steadfast in my resolve to make this work. I wasn't going to ruin this opportunity. Part of my new founded due diligence was because of my second chance at life as a Hylian. I was given a gift and I wasn't going to take it for granted anymore. Feeling slightly surreal within that moment, I came up behind Ralph as he was dressing and wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my head on his back and sighed.

Surprised at the sudden affection, he inquired of it.

"Hey," he said softly, "are you alright?"

There was a hint of concern in his voice.

I just nodded against his shoulder blades.

"I'm fine," I whispered, "just grateful."

He paused when I said that, but then he turned and looked me in the eyes.

"Grateful?" he repeated.

I nodded again.

"Grateful for you," I whispered more openly, "I love you."

He looked at me taken aback and raised his brows.

"I love you too," he replied.

I rested my head against his chest just then and hugged him tight. Ralph hugged me back, but his concern never went away.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

I nodded once more and took in a deep sigh.

"I'm fine," I said honestly, "I just wish we could stay here today."

Ralph pulled back again to look me in the eyes.

"Are you feeling fatigued at all?" he asked.

There was that worry once more.

I grinned.

"No," I said, "I just would rather stay here with you. Castle Town is going to be so crowded."

He returned my grin.

"True," he replied, "but it is a royal decree that all who are able bodied to attend the welcoming ceremony of Prince Leonhart."

I understood that perfectly.

"Yes, I know," I said.

Ralph's grin spread to a smile.

"Who knows, it could be fun," he reasoned.

I just shrugged in his arms.

"You could be right," I said.

Ralph chuckled and let me go to check his appearance once more.

"Besides, this will give us a chance to scout the area," he said absently.

I raised a brow and paused for a moment after his utterance.

"Scout the area?" I repeated.

He nodded and looked himself up and down again in the mirror.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this," he started, "but I want us to move to Castle Town."

My ears perked just then.

"What?" I couldn't help but reply.

He seemed to be expecting my reaction and turned around to face me.

"I know you like living in the country," he said, "but I really think Castle Town would be better for us due to my expanding practice and the budding business opportunities. Besides, I don't like the idea of you being so far away from a medical facility and being pregnant. What if you go into labor and I'm at work and no one out here is able to assist you? What then?"

I looked at him in complete disbelief because Link had the very same conversation with me yesterday. The very same conversation. It was like kismet or something.

"Ralph… when were you going to discuss this with me?" I asked anyway.

He turned around again to look in the mirror once more and placed his hands on his hips.

"Look," he started, "I know this seems out of the blue, but I think we should seriously consider it. I want to be able to provide the best life for you as possible."

A wave of apprehension overcame me just then. I didn't understand why immediately, but it just happened.

"You are providing a great life for me," I said, "I love living in the woods."

Ralph sighed.

"I love it here too, but this place is so remote," he replied.

I shook my head.

"It's perfect for me," I said.

He now shook his head.

"Saria-" he tried.

"I don't want to move to Castle Town!" I interrupted with a hint of panic.

Ralph's eyes widened slightly in surprise via his reflection and I looked away. There was brief silence between us. I knew I overreacted, but I couldn't help it.

"Sar…" he trailed, turning to face me again, "what's going on? Why are you so scared of the prospect of living in Castle Town?"

I kept my eyes to the ground and didn't reply.

At my silence Ralph pressed the questioning.

"Is it the location?" he asked.

I didn't reply.

"Is it the people?" he went on.

I still didn't reply.

"Is it fear of the unknown?" he continued.

He then looked me up and down and paused for a long moment when I was still silent.

"Is it… is it because of Link?" he divulged finally.

I cut my gaze and looked up at him stunned.

"What?" I asked quietly.

Ralph paused and gave me a quick once over and took in another deep sigh.

"Is the reason you're so apprehensive about moving to Castle Town because of Link?" he asked again.

I took a step back, not at all expecting him to consider such a thing right now. His thought process was uncanny.

"N-No!" I said quickly. "No not at all!"

He looked away for a second.

"Why are you stammering then?" he asked. "That was the only question you reacted to."

I walked back up to him just then and took hold of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, never answering his question, "I didn't mean to make you think that."

Ralph was still avoiding my eyes, but took of one of my hands off his shoulder and interlaced it with his own.

"Are… are you still in love with him?" he asked quietly. "Is he still an issue for you?"

My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head.

"No!" I whispered.

He looked into my eyes deeply in that moment.

"Are you being honest?" he asked.

I nodded, thinking I was.

"I love you Ralph," I whispered, " _you_."

Ralph paused for a moment and pursed his lips together. He looked away again before focusing his eyes back on me.

"Then you have to let me be a man Saria and take care of you the way I know how and the way you deserve," he replied finally. "If nothing is holding us back from moving to Castle Town, then what is the problem with us moving there?"

I saw his point, but there was no way I could tell him mine. I finally caved in and nodded. I wanted to do anything to get his mind off Link.

"Nothing," I fibbed quietly, "there is no issue with us moving to Castle Town, I just liked the woods. However, if that is where you really want us to live then that is where we'll go."

I had the conviction in my voice, but I still didn't think he believed me. How could he with what I just done? So, to make better on my statement, I reached up and kissed him softly. He initially resisted, but after a few moments he let me have my way with him and kissed me back. I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper when his arms wrapped around my waist. I think he knew there was more insistence on my end because I was trying to convince him of my love for him. Even so, I think I was winning in that regarding. His hold tightened and he lifted me a little, but not anything extraordinary where I knew he was going to carry me off to the next room and take my clothes off. It was more of an encouraging lift. The kiss lingered until it was interrupted by a sudden loud knock on the door.

I pulled away first and caressed his cheek.

"Do you forgive me?" I whispered.

Ralph stared deeply into my eyes again and just grinned.

"Of course I do," he said, "but there is nothing to forgive."

I hugged him tight after hearing that and rested my head against his chest once more.

"Oh thank you," I whispered.

However, before Ralph could speak again there was another knock on the door. It was louder this time, and a voice accompanied it.

"Hey you lovebirds, open up," it was Gertrude, "mom and dad are waiting for us in the wagon. Save the lovemaking for later!"

I couldn't believe she uttered that out loud. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, while Ralph started chuckling.

"We'll be out in a second Gertrude," he called back. He then focused his attention back on me. "You ready?"

I opened my eyes and nodded.

"Yes," I said quietly.

Ralph grinned again and started for the door, but I tugged on his hand to stop him for a moment.

He looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I smiled mischievously just then and tightened my grip.

"We'll have to make good on Gertrude's promise," I said, dropping my voice, "we'll have to save the lovemaking for later."

Ralph looked at me surprised, but then wholeheartedly agreed with my suggestion.

"Absolutely," he replied.

After that, we both headed out and greeted Gertrude on the other side of the door. When we got to the wagon, we headed to Castle Town with Mutoh and Marin. It promised to be an eventful day.

~SSS~

Hyrule Castle: Link's POV

I didn't think it was possible for the castle to have anymore buzz around it than it did right now. The anticipation was at an all time high for Prince Leonhart's visit. Zelda was even a little taken in by all the festivities, but it wasn't surprising because she planned a spectacle. The main square in Castle Town was decorated to perfection. All of the vendors made banners and canopies greeting the prince. There was also a mandate for each Castle Town vendor to make a present of grandiose significance as a sign of fealty for his highness. The gifts abounded and stood like a small mountain in front of the fountain in the square. Also, many of the business owners had concession stands where food, drinks, and other goods would be given and divvied out. There was a small section for games, but that was primarily designated for children.

Behind the castle walls itself, Zelda had the gardens manufactured flawlessly. She even took the liberty to have some of Prince Leonhart's favorite flowers, gladiolas, planted months before so they would bloom in time for his arrival. The royal chef was informed of all of Prince Leonhart's favorite dishes, and an array –no- a banquet of the choicest meats, cheeses and fruits were awaiting him. The dining hall too was decorated with his favorite flowers. From the ceiling, rafter banners of silk with intricate embroidery designs were hanging from the focus to the perimeter, creating a halo-like symmetry above the middle of the room. All of the fire holders were burning a sweet smelling incense that smelled of honeysuckle. The scene looked like something out of the stories of the Gerudo nights, with smells of frankincense, myrrh, and patchouli. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Also, a seven tiered cake was commissioned to feed over a thousand people. Each tier was of a different cake: chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, passion fruit, and so forth and so on. The top tier was the prince's personal favorite, honey raisin, and it too was decorated to perfection. To take on the monumental task of baking the cake, seven prestigious bakers from all over the country were commissioned to work with the royal chef in achieving Zelda's vision of excellence. The baking was tested and retested by the queen to make sure the cakes were perfect. When she tasted what was deemed the perfect cakes, those recipes were used for the formal confection commissioned. The cake took three days to make and construct, but it was necessary to wait as closely to the arrival date as possible, as 'old cake' tasted terrible. A court jester, who told the best jokes was designated to entertain at dinner. I wasn't sure how true his craft was, but I hoped his jokes were better than Saria's. She was a lovely girl, but her jokes were truly awful.

Transitioning from design schematics, dinner was an affair only meant for the nobles and royalty. The prince would be given a tour of Castle Town, receive a greeting from the peasants, see how they lived their lives, then have dinner with the nobles. The arrangement made the most sense due to the constructs of the society. Also, Zelda worked very closely with Lady Bathory to make sure all of Prince Leonhart's likes and dislikes were accounted for. I was not a fan of their business arrangement, but I understood Zelda's rationale for doing so. However, it was going to be decidedly harder now to convince Prince Leonhart not to marry Lady Bathory with her being such a noteworthy hostess.

In fact, there were moments within the preparation process where Lady Bathory would be talking to my wife, but if I were present she would snidely stare at me. The lack of punitive retribution on her end seemed to have emboldened her because there were even times she flirted with me right in Zelda's presence. Zelda let it pass for the most part, but there was actually a time when her cool exterior got a little heated. I remember it vividly. Lady Bathory was asking her an inappropriate question about our sex life. Naturally, Zelda never answered the inquiry, and she made sure to let Bathory know that such questions were never to be asked again. Lady Bathory got the point, but she still didn't seem miffed. Any lesser woman would have verbally assaulted Bathory and rightly so. However, Zelda proved once again why she was the Triforce of Wisdom bearer. She knew _exactly_ who she was dealing with, but she chose not to be petty, realizing this was a bigger situation than the augurs of her ego. I respected that about Zelda, and it made me see things in a much different light.

Speaking of different lights, I was genuinely befuddled with how I was going to approach Prince Leonhart regarding Lady Bathory. However, my problems only began there. I still needed to determine how I was going to get him alone in the first place. During the nobles dinner, Lady Bathory was no doubt going to be sitting next to him, but before then there was going to be mingling with the other plutocrats. She was going to be by his side the entire night. I deduced I could inform him during our trek through the square, but Zelda would find some way to prevent that. This was going to be a problem, a real problem. Even so, Lady Bathory wasn't Queen of Balaam yet and a command was a command. So if I commanded her to stand down, she would have to stand down. The problem was, how would her fiance react? I wanted her to know her role as a noble didn't exclude her from rules of conduct. Though, she had already grossly crossed the lines with her recent misgivings. To be honest, I just hoped this day would pass quickly, not because I couldn't handle it, but because this situation only catalyzed the need for more reformations to the law. A law that allowed the rich and powerful to get off crime free. In any such case, I just hoped Prince Leonhart would give me the chance to talk to him.

For my attire, I was dressed in royal purple and gold today. Zelda had my clothes specially made and she informed me that she wanted me to project the power of the kingship. She often told me I looked like a king, though I didn't always act like one. That was her kind way of telling me to keep working at it. When Daphnes was alive his tutelage felt like an apprenticeship. Now that he was gone, this experience felt like on the job training. I just hoped I was doing well. Getting back to the subject of my clothes, it was a fine set of silk, even the pants were made of silk. The boots were long stemmed black leather, with gold buckles overlaying the dorsal side of the shoe. I was asked to wear the gold crown today, as it was fitting for the occasion. Naturally, I didn't want to, but Zelda coaxed me into it. My hair was perfectly combed back, my beard was trimmed, and at the end of it all I looked like a king. I only stared at myself for a second, but Zelda marveled at me, and it did make me smile that she was so impressed.

Today was also the day Zelda was going to announce her pregnancy. The news had been hush hush for months, but now that the prince was arriving, she thought it was the most fitting occasion to announce the news. It seemed appropriate too, since the festivities were already in motion. Why have two celebrations when the congratulations could be all rolled into one? That woman thought of everything. Zelda looked beautiful today as she did everyday. Like me, she was dressed in royal purple and gold trim. Her gown complimented her perfect body favorably, though now she was showing a little bump at her belly. She was already four months pregnant and she was just now starting to show. I did have a little concern with her being so small overall, but the royal physician assured me that Zelda being small didn't mean our baby was in any danger. All pregnancies were different he reassured me. I took a little solace in that, but I was more nervous about becoming a father the more her due date drew close.

At the moment, I was walking around the room while Zelda was still out and about the castle taking care of a few last minute arrangements. I figured the best place for me to be was out of her way. She was a machine when it came to details and I didn't want to be steamrolled. However, a few moments later, my solitude was disrupted by the door opening and Zelda once again showing her beautiful face. The guard escorting her bowed before being dismissed, and afterwards she made her way over to me. She grinned confidently at my appearance and curtsied politely, then she clasped her hands together.

"Oh my darling you look amazing!" she complimented.

I grinned and characteristically shrugged.

"Clothes don't make the man," I said in reply.

She frowned at my saying that and walked up to me.

"Can't you just take a compliment for what it is?" she scolded softly. "When I say you look amazing I mean it."

I grinned at her.

"I know you do," I replied.

She ran her hands over my shoulders.

"I just received word Prince Leonhart is about an hour away," she said, "everything in the castle is pretty much done."

I just raised my brows.

"So much fanfare for one man," I groaned.

Zelda gave me an obvious look.

"A very important man," she said, "an ally Link."

I nodded.

"I know," I replied.

She looked me up and down.

"I just hope everything goes on without a hitch," she said.

I wasn't so sure about that.

"Well," I started, "I do plan to speak with him today."

Zelda paused when she heard me say that.

That was my cue to inquire of her I suppose.

"What is it?" I asked.

Zelda avoided my eyes for a second.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," she said, "and I… I don't think that is a good idea."

I wasn't surprised at her saying such, but I was a little caught off guard.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

Zelda sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Hear me out," she said softly, "today can be a very good day or a very bad day. First impressions are everything. We need to keep Balaam in our good graces for the sake of peace."

I shook my head.

"Good graces?" I repeated with a hint of sarcasm. "You forget, Prince Leonhart already dislikes me because I married you."

Zelda still wasn't deterred.

"True," she said, "but he does have Lady Bathory now, and he seems to adore her."

I knew exactly where she was going with this now.

"Zelda-" I tried.

"Just think about it Link," she interrupted quietly, "are you really willing to risk open war because of your ego?"

I stared at her taken aback just then.

"My ego?" I repeated in disbelief. "This isn't about ego, this is about treason!"

She took in a deep sigh and stared into my eyes.

"Which she was caught and stopped for doing," she reasoned.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this.

"You want me to just let this go?" I accused. "You want me to forget what she's done?"

Zelda paused for a moment.

"And what has she done Link?" she asked suddenly. "She got caught in a pagan ceremony, that's all."

I wasn't going to let that slide.

"And what about lying to the Zora people?" I went on. "And what about lying on the Hylian royal blood line? And what about lying to the Zora king? Does that account for nothing because she's a noble?"

Zelda let her head fall back.

"Link…" she trailed.

I shook my head and stepped back.

"No," I said, "I want you to answer me."

Zelda was quiet again before she replied.

"Of course everything you disclosed matters," she said softly, "but we are talking about war Link. War that we as Hyrule will ultimately win, but it would divide the country."

I stared into her eyes for a long moment and thought about what she was saying. I couldn't stomach the idea of allowing a person who had shown so much maleficence towards the kingdom to go free. Bathory was trying to bring about this moon goddess for the destruction of the royal family. That woman was a covert criminal of the worst kind, and she was a criminal about to get away with high treason due to politics. Prince Leonhart may have considered it a shame to his honor to question his choice of a queen, but doing nothing only would embolden the aristocracy further. There was no telling what they were concocting behind closed doors. However, Zelda's points did warrant due pondering. I couldn't just act recklessly.

After a few moments I finally answered her.

"I can't promise you anything," I said honestly, "but I will consider what you have stated."

Zelda stared into my eyes and forced a small grin.

"Alright," she said, "that's all I can ask for."

I nodded.

"Thank you," she replied.

With that, Zelda came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Look, I have to go," she said quietly, "I want to make one more round to ensure that everything is perfect. Try not to lose your head because of what I said."

I raised a brow at her words.

"Is my temperament really that bad?" I asked.

She gave me an obvious look.

"If you have to ask Link," she said, "then you already know the answer."

I had no rebuttal for that.

"I suppose," I muttered.

Zelda giggled at my reply, then turned and headed for the door.

"And practice your smile darling," she divulged when she placed her hand on the knob, "you'll be doing a lot of it over the next few days."

I looked at her surprised.

"Smiling?" I inquired.

She nodded.

"Yes Link, smiling," she repeated, "you look like you just loss your puppy or something, smile for Hylia's sake."

With that, Zelda opened the door and took her leave without waiting for a reply from me. I was once again left alone. When the door closed behind her, I turned to look at myself in the vanity mirror nearby. I looked myself up and down several times before I stared directly at my face. As if boded by the power of suggestion, I forced myself to grin. I always thought a forced grin looked ridiculous, which in this case it still did.

 _How in the world am I supposed to practice smiling?_ I wondered.

I looked at my reflection again and attempted another smile. I then saw Zelda's point. Even so, I wasn't going to give it the credence it necessitated.

"I just want this visit to be over with," I muttered to myself, "my goddess, I hate all these formalities."

~SSS~

On the road to Castle Town: Saria's POV

"Aren't you excited for today Saria?" Marin asked, as we lumbered our way over a hill in the back of the wagon.

I was about to answer, but had to brace myself from the forces of gravity. Gertrude was quick to help me and caught me before I flung forward. She then voiced her displeasure with the driving.

"Hey, will you two watch it out there?!" she demanded. "We have an expectant mother back here for crying out loud!"

Ralph glanced back from the front sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry," he quickly apologized, "I was a little over zealous with that last over pass."

Mutoh chimed in.

"You keep that up boy, I'm going to take those reigns from you and drive myself," his father half-joked.

I grinned, but wasn't afforded an opportunity to answer just yet as Marin spoke up once more.

"Saria will scold you for being so rough Ralph," she said to her son, then turned her attention to me, "really, his driving is terrible."

I simply giggled.

 _Actually I wouldn't,_ I thought, _if they knew about some of the stunts I used to pull, they would know that this is nothing._

"I'm okay," I voiced finally.

Gertrude gave me a disapproving look.

"Stop trying to protect your husband Sar," she said, "we all know he's a reckless klutz."

I chuckled again.

"Ralph is a great many things, but a klutz he most certainly is not," I defended.

Ralph glanced back at me.

"Thank you my love," he said.

Marin chuckled as well.

"Ah Saria, always the dutiful wife," she said, "you are really too good to that man."

I believed that was the other way around.

"I think it goes both ways," I replied.

Marin shook her head.

"There she goes again," she said to Gertrude.

Her daughter grinned at me.

"Well mom, what do you expect?" she asked rhetorically. "He is her husband."

We all three laughed at that as the trip continued on. The riding situation was as followed: Gertrude, Marin, and I were all in the back on the wagon, while Ralph and Mutoh were in the front at the reigns. It was a particularly windy day with the sun shining bright. The only problem I saw was that the wind could delay us from getting to Hyrule more expeditiously. We were part of a mini-caravan, as there were several other carriages and wagons in front of us as well as behind us. Many were traveling from all over the countryside to obey the decree to meet the prince. I remember catching a glimpse of the young royal last year when the ruckus at the castle happened. From what I could tell he was a handsome fellow, but that was about it. However, that seemed to be a staple of the royal families these days, good looks. It was even rumored that the King of Dragon Roost was an extraordinarily handsome fellow too. Though, I had never seen him, or been to the illustrious kingdom of the dragon masters.

Before embarking on this journey today, I fully anticipated having the attention of everyone as we road to Castle Town. So far, the conversations have been pretty evasive regarding the subject of children, but I was wondering if everyone was doing so because they didn't want to appear too pushy. However, I was foreseeing that taking a turn soon because the desire was all but obvious in everyone'e eyes. My extended family was already making plans for baby showers, and my mother-in-law was telling many of her friends about my pregnancy. I didn't realize having a baby was such an exciting time, but I shouldn't have been too surprised. Even so, as suspected the subject finally reared its head. It was brought up by none other than Marin.

"So Saria honey, have you been feeling sick lately?" she asked.

I looked over at her surprised by the question. It was rather direct, but I pondered over it anyway.

"Not really," I said honestly, "just more jumpy than anything."

Marin raised a brow when I said that.

"Jumpy dear?" she repeated.

I nodded.

"I think it's just nerves," I replied.

Marin's concern didn't go away.

"When did this start?" she asked.

I grinned.

 _And_ here is where the assessment begins.

I knew Ralph's parents were concerned about me, but I felt that every time we talked about the baby they were doing some root cause analysis or something.

"It comes and goes," I said casually.

Gertrude decided to add to the interrogation.

"Are there any other associated symptoms?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No," I said quietly.

Marin then looked at me seriously.

"If you are experiencing anything that is out of the ordinary you make sure you speak up," she said, "we don't want anything to happen to you."

I nodded.

"I will," I promised.

There was a brief silence, but then Gertrude broke it by changing the subject.

"Do you two already have a name for the baby in mind?" she asked.

I was about to answered, but once again I was interrupted, this time by my husband.

"If it's a boy, Ralph," he said proudly, "if it's a girl, Saria."

Marin made a face.

"That seems so boring," she said honestly.

I agreed with her.

"I told him the same thing," I replied.

Marin then crossed her arms over her chest.

"What would you like to name your child honey?" she asked me.

I sat back and looked at her thoughtfully just then.

"Well," I started, "for a girl I really like the name Elincia."

Marin looked at me impressed.

"Elincia… that's quite pretty," she said, "why the name Elincia?"

"I like the meaning," I said, "it means gift of god, but in this case I guess I should say the goddess."

Both Gertrude and Marin stared at me surprised.

"That _is_ beautiful," Gertrude confirmed, "I like that name too Saria."

I grinned at her.

"Thanks, it seems fitting because I never thought I was going to have children," I said absently.

After my utterance, I immediately wished I'd bitten my tongue because I knew then I revealed too much. Both women's attentions perked.

"Oh…" Marin trailed at the revelation, "really?"

I hoped to deter from this subject.

"Yes," I said, "but it was only because I wasn't courting anyone at the time and I thought I would end up an old maid."

There was a bit of silence from everyone after I said that, especially from Ralph's end. The 'old maid' bit didn't ring true in the slightest where my husband was concerned. He was well aware of what my relationship was like with a certain hero, so I may have just inserted my foot in my mouth. Even if my intentions were deflection, no one was deflected.

"I… don't think you would ever be an old maid Saria," Gertrude said, "you're really quite beautiful."

Marin nodded.

"I agree," she said, "even if you hadn't married Ralph, I find it very hard to believe there weren't some young men who had their eyes on you."

I hesitated with my reply because this was the last thing I wanted to discuss, especially with Ralph's mother.

"Perhaps," was all I said, "but fortunately I met Ralph, so anyone else who may have been interested was out the window."

I sounded noble, but I was still met with silence, and Marin was giving me the most peculiar look just then.

"Yes, indeed…" was all she said, but then added, "it is a pity that I couldn't meet your dearly departed mother and father."

I stiffened a little when she brought up the subject of parents. I was always so nervous when she talked about this.

"I'm sorry?" I replied.

Even Gertrude cut her eyes to her mother.

"Mom!" she accused in slight disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Marin raised her hands innocently.

"I don't mean anything disrespectful by it Saria my dear, I swear," she promised, "but I would like to know where you got all that beautiful green hair."

I knew she was trying to save grace, but this was more than just about hair. I knew Marin was itching to know about my lineage. I never spoke of it because I knew no one would ever believe it. I hardly believed it myself. However, I also knew I couldn't _not_ say anything regarding the subject. I had to address the present issue.

"I got it from my father," I said simply, "he was known also as green top."

Gertrude giggled at my reply, but Marin just stared at me with a half-grin. I had a feeling deep down she didn't trust me, but I understood her stance. If I were her I wouldn't completely trust me either, especially if I had such a decent kind young man like Ralph as a son. It was going to take her some time to truly trust me. I just hoped us having a baby made it better for Marin's and my relationship in the future. Ralph, at the front of the wagon, turned slightly to glare at his mother. I knew he didn't like when his parents interrogated me unnecessarily. Marin looked at him innocently and raised her hands in surrender.

"What?" she asked her son.

Ralph shook his head, then cut his eyes to me.

"I'll make you a deal Saria," he said, obviously changing the subject, "if the baby is a boy we'll name him Ralph, if the baby is a girl we'll name her Elincia, okay?"

I looked over at my husband and smiled and nodded.

"It's a deal," I replied.

Ralph then cut his eyes once again to his mother and gave her a look of warning. Marin looked away from her son, and the last thing I wanted was there to be any contention between the two of them because of me. I knew how much Ralph loved his mother, I knew how important she was to him, and I wished I could share my past with them, but they just wouldn't understand. No one would. Perhaps when things settled down, and Mutoh and Marin could see I was good enough for their son, they would be more comfortable having me as family. In the meantime, I looked down at my hands and fidgeted with them nervously, wishing we hadn't talked about this. However, I was then surprised when Marin reached over and tenderly grabbed one of my hands in hers.

She embraced it affectionately.

"I'm sorry if I was insensitive," she apologized suddenly.

I looked at her surprised.

"It's alright," I replied.

She shook her head.

"No it isn't," she said, "I've been unnecessarily hard on you for months and you've been nothing but respectful towards me. I think perhaps I should take a few lessons from you in that regard."

My eyes widened.

"Miss Marin…" I trailed.

She then came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad my son married you," she whispered in my ear, "even though I had other hopes for him, you're more than what even _I_ deserve in a daughter-in-law."

I felt my eyes feel with tears suddenly when she said that and I quickly tried to blink them away, but I was already caught as they spilled over.

Gertrude immediately went to chastise her mother.

"See mom, look what you did?" she accused. "You made Saria cry, now you should feel awful."

Marin pulled back and looked at my face.

"Are you crying honey?" she asked rhetorically as she caressed my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

I quickly got a hold of my emotions and wiped my cheeks.

"It's nothing," I whispered.

Marin shook her head.

"It most definitely is something and I caused it," she replied, "please forgive me."

I nodded and avoided her eyes.

"I shouldn't have gotten so emotional," I said anyway.

Gertrude looked between the both of us.

"This is supposed to be a happy occasion you guys," she said, "we're supposed to be greeting the prince. We can't greet him with tears and whatnot."

Her words made me laugh and Marin quickly agreed.

"She's right," she said to me, "no more tears okay?"

I wiped my cheeks again and nodded.

"Okay," I said.

Gertrude then clasped her hands together.

"How about we sing a song while we ride?" she suggested. "Saria you have a beautiful voice so you can lead us."

I appreciated her efforts, but I wasn't really in a singing mood. However, I deferred it back to her instead.

"I don't have any songs off the top of my head," I said, "how about you start and we'll all follow?"

Gertrude's face lit up at the idea.

"That sounds great," she said.

However, Ralph had other thoughts.

"It would be a great suggestion Saria," he said, "but Gertrude has a terrible voice."

Gertrude shot her brother a venomous look.

"Shut up!" she snapped, then cleared her throat and ignored him. "I'm going to sing Little Blue Lanayru," she announced, "is everyone ready?"

Both Marin and I gave her our attention, but I really appreciated Gertrude's efforts in trying to make me feel included. She really had changed from when I first met her.

"Ready," I said.

Marin nodded.

"Ready," she replied.

With that, Gertrude began to sing. And a moment later, I and Marin sang along with her as well as Ralph. Mutoh was the only one not singing, but he was grinning. We sang the rest of the ride to Hyrule Castle Town. It was nice to get my mind off my troubles, but that only preempted what I was to expect for the rest of the day.

And what a day it would be.

~SSS~

On the road to Hyrule Castle: Lady Bathory's POV

Ambition was a virtue.

In my family ambition was the foremost virtue. I considered ambition a paradigm of strength because it was an ambivalent quality. My father instilled in me when I was young that the only things gotten from this world was what I or anyone else could take from it. That was his manifesto for life and actually the cote of my family's arms. For over a hundred years now, the Bathory Clan lived and thrived by that principle.

We forged our own destiny.

To better explain my position some historical context was needed. One of my great forefather's hypothesized that there were riches in the icy confines known as the Hebra Mountains. So, like any studious man, he went there looking for them. However, many a noble ridiculed him, calling him a fool for looking such 'unrighteous riches' in such a secluded place. Even so, in the end it was my forefather who had the last laugh. Just when it seemed like his ostracizers were right and he had then become the laughing stock of the whole aristocracy, he struck it rich by discovering a diamond mine. This wasn't just any diamond mine. The cavern was so massive, it encompassed the entirety of the mountain. Before word got out, my forefather bought the mineral rich deposit and all its surrounding enclaves for excavation. Once the transaction was finalized, he let the news ring that diamonds were in Hebra, but not only diamonds, other rich elements as well. He also mined precious metals and stones, and that was how he acquired his immense fortune.

My forefather instilled this very same ambition to his sons, and the same was done thereafter to all my other forefathers, until it was given to father and then to me. And though this rite was generally for the men in my family, my father had no sons, just his two daughters. Even so, my father didn't deny me nor my sister our birthrights. My younger sister was already groomed and married to a rich noble in Balaam. It was actually how I discovered Prince Leonhart was looking for a queen. My father actually told me my being a woman made my nobility even more uncanny to those who wished to do business with the Bathory Clan. My mother was also the ambitious sort. She sought my father while hundreds of women wanted to marry him. Her tenacity and penchant for survival were the qualities my father said he admired about my mother and that was why he chose her.

My mother groomed me to be the ultimate noble. She knew there were only two pathways for a woman in this society: marry a nobleman or become an old maid. Land acquisition was still a man's game, though, admittedly there were women now stepping in that arena too. It was ironic that this matrilineal based ecosystem with the goddess Hylia was purveyed by the predominantly patrilineal business practices of the more masculine sex. It was no matter, I preferred the business dealings of men anyway. Men were very pragmatic and less emotive than women. I learned that when I was young and all the girls at my boarding school were jealous of my incredible good looks. I could have forged some great alliances with those ladies, but they preferred to be petty, short sighted, and simple minded. In any such case, I received the greatest education from my parents. Also, they weren't chief proponents of the goddess Hylia either. Rather, my family practiced a much darker occult rite. We were part of a group known as the Interlopers. I didn't understand it when I was a child, but I definitely understood it now.

The Interlopers were a group of people who worshiped and venerated the moon goddess. The moon goddess was the most misrepresented personage in all of the universe. Most, if not all of Hyrule, was completely ignorant of her. I wanted to give her the glory she deserved, as did my parents. When I was little, I was constantly told the treachery of the goddess tribunal and how they betrayed the moon goddess. However, I also understood that this was a generational operation. There was a great possibility that her retribution wouldn't happen in our lifetimes. Even so, she was still worth fighting for. Hylia's days were numbered. All I had to do was follow through on my end and continue looking for the relics. The ancient relics were the keys to incite the _real_ rite of her passage. I read that they may have been hidden somewhere in Zora's Domain. However, now with the king's intersession, there was no way for me to know for a certainty. Even so, it was of little consequence. One day the moon goddess would awaken and there wouldn't be anything anyone could do about it. I just had to be patient like my ancestors and intercede only when necessary. That was why I took it upon myself to go forward with this important task today. That was why I decided to take matters into my own hands.

In my present situation, I knew that the only way to keep Prince Leonhart wrapped around my finger was to be at his side during the entirety of his visit to Hyrule. So, instead of waiting for him to arrive at the castle like everyone else, I decided to meet up with his entourage early this morning when his ship embarked near Lake Hylia. No one knew I was taking such measures, but it was fitting that I deemed myself the royal escort to the royal family -a lie that needed to be told- because I was soon to be Prince Leonhart's wife. He would believe such a notion because it seemed the most practical. Needless to say, the handsome young prince was more than happy to see me when he realized I was going to be his procession back to the castle. The intended transport was taken aback by my usurping, but I assured them I had the backing of the king and queen. Besides, a convenient lie was better than the sordid truth. Even so, I did feel a twinge of remorse for the original transport… just a little. They had no way of knowing whether what I was espousing was true or not.

 _Everything is about timing,_ I thought.

Anyway, I quickly went to greet Prince Leonhart before any confusion about transportation could be levied. I reasoned that if I had the prince laughing and ecstatic before he reached Hyrule Castle, I was going to make this alliance more like mortar, which was something the queen desired. I was sure by now the queen knew of my folly in Zora's Domain. However, I knew if there was one woman who could tame the fire in his majesty's heart, it was Queen Zelda. I saw her do it a few times at the noble's dinner, and she understood the overall workings of politics better than his majesty did. Even so, I couldn't stop thinking about the young king.

 _His majesty…_ I thought.

I couldn't pretend that the new young monarch wasn't on my mind constantly. He was definitely a surprise from what I was expecting. Link was so handsome, brave, and bold. It was no wonder Queen Zelda was taken in with him. As I stated before, if I had the opportunity to know he was so extraordinary, I might have sought him for myself. However, what was done was done. I still had the prince I could sink my teeth in to.

As we continued to ride, we were only about an hour away from the castle. I could tell from the look in Prince Leonhart's eyes that he was more in love with me than ever. I was grateful. The handsome young prince was twenty-seven years old, with eyes as blue as the sky and beautiful dark brown hair. His square jaw added balance to an otherwise too beautiful of a face. He stood about six feet tall and had a strong muscular bodice. He was quite the catch, and when I found out he was searching for a queen via my sister, I knew I had to take the opportunity to meet him.

We met last year at a ball in Balaam. I was aware that he was still a little bitter at Zelda for being affianced to the hero. Even so, Prince Leonhart held a ball in reprieve and every eligible noblewoman in the surrounding kingdoms were invited. There was a ratio of two hundred noblewomen for this one prince. So, the question boded: how would I get his attention? Naturally, I asked him for a dance, but by that time he seemed danced out. However, I promised it would be one he would never forget, and fortunately for me he didn't. It was because during the dance I sang to him in an undertone. I sang to him about all his business deals and why they were entrenched in the politics of Hyrule. He laughed at me and thought I was clever, stating he liked a girl with knew how to improvise. Later, after the ball was over, I solidified his immediate infatuation by bribing one of his guards to let me sneak into his room. There I waited for him naked on his bed, and when he arrived... let me just say I allowed my mouth to do the rest of the negotiating that night.

After then, Prince Leonhart was smitten with me and sought me out to court me. We never had sex again since that first night, but I could tell he was craving it every time we were alone together. It was the perfect scenario and after then we were practically inseparable. In this current instance with Hyrule, I knew it was important for him to forge an alliance with the royal family. Zelda was supposed to have been that alliance in marriage, but that unfortunately for Prince Leonhart didn't follow through. For now, he was going to settle for diplomacy. If I had my way, I was hoping for something more permanent in the future. However, I would need to wait and see. All would be done in good time.

I sighed as I stared out the carriage window to the green countryside of Hyrule Field. It was then Leonhart heard the weariness in my voice.

"Tired my love?" he asked.

I turned to look at him and shook my head.

"No," I replied, "just thinking."

Leonhart took my hand in his.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I grinned.

"I'm thinking about all the wedding preparations yet to be detailed for us," I said.

He smiled.

"I have been looking forward to your future return," he said, "it's been over a month since I last saw you. That's really too long a time."

I nodded.

"I agree," I said, "but you know how business and court life are."

He nodded now.

"True," he replied, "but that still shouldn't prevent us from getting together. We're supposed to be getting married later this year."

I had no rebuttal for such endearing words.

"Well," I said, "that's why I'm here my love."

His smile widened.

"I must thank their majesties for sending you as my liaison," he said, "you're so much better company than a protocol horse and carriage to Hyrule."

His words made me smirk.

"Be sure to make a point of that when we get to Hyrule my love," I replied, "I think they would really appreciate your input."

Leonhart thought nothing of it.

"If you think it best in this regard," he said, "of course."

I nodded again.

"I do," I said.

No other words were needed.

"Then it shall be done," he said, "as soon as I see their majesties I shall tell them how impressed I am with my visit thus far and the measures they have taken to make sure I am accommodated."

His words couldn't have been any sweeter.

"Perfect," I said, then came close and laid my head on his shoulder, "I'm sure they will be most pleased. Now, rest until we arrive, we still have a long ride ahead of us."

We had about an hour to go, and no words could be truer.

~SSS~

Pending the arrival at Hyrule Castle: Link's POV

The final preparations were set and Zelda finished her inspection of the castle. She then took her place with me back in our chamber. According to one of the courtyard courtiers, the carriage was only a mile out, meaning Prince Leonhart would be here in less than twenty minutes. I was still a little unnerved about how the day would play out, while Zelda appeared as composed and serene as ever. She had done all she could do to make the best possible stay for his highness. It was now my job to follow through on her preparations. I certainly hoped this visit would be better than his last visit.

The last time I dealt with Prince Leonhart he was less than enthused to be attending Zelda's and my engagement party. Even before then, he made it clear that Zelda should be marrying him and not me. I actually agreed with him more than he realized, but fate seemed to have a more discriminant path for me. In any such case, he was a man, and like all men he got over things and moved on. Thus his engagement to Lady Bathory. I was still contending on how I was going to get him alone to speak with him, or if I should just wait on telling him based on Zelda's discretion. Either way, I simply hated the thought of Bathory getting away with murder because of her noble birthright. All I knew was, I needed to proceed with caution.

Zelda looked at herself in the mirror once more then turned to look at me, signaling our cue to go ahead.

"Are you ready my love?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and gave myself a quick last once over.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

Afterwards, we both headed out the door and were escorted to the north entrance of the castle. In our quick stroll, I saw firsthand all the efforts Zelda made to manicure the gardens and make the castle a place suitable for Prince Leonhart. When I glanced out the windows I saw the planted flowers, and when I looked up I also saw the banners in the rafters with incense and sweet smelling oils. All the servants inside the castle were composed, lined up in the halls, ready to graft, and bowed when Zelda and I walked by. After our advance, the servants went back to their duties, whether it was in the kitchen, the garden, or some other public amenity. The chatter that once abounded in the halls had lulled to an anticipated murmur. It was as if King Daphnes himself were about to be resurrected from the dead.

Once we passed through the main corridor, Zelda and I continued to the main square. Even from this draw distance, I could hear thousands, upon thousands of Hylians already collected in the square. The chatter once in the castle was now unsurprisingly outside in expectation of the prince's arrival. And now that his highness was only minutes away, I could imagine what the conversations with the citizens might be like. Finally, we reached the entrance doors and once they opened, Zelda and I were greeted with a tremendous cheer. I was a little taken aback by the jubilated fanfare, but as I suspected, the crowd waiting for us was immense.

The squared was packed, with every square inch utilized for space and efficiency. Everywhere I looked, there were vendors purveying every sort of good available. I was happy children wouldn't be bored through this ordeal, as there were games designated for them at some of the venues. To be honest, it was more of a carnival setting than anything, but that worked to keep the citizens in a festive mood. Most of the peasants were not going to be interacting with the prince. The nobles were going to have the pleasure to have that honor. However, Zelda was clever in making sure that the peasants didn't feel they were left out.

As usual with Zelda, there was an itinerary. Once the prince arrived, Zelda and I would greet him at the gate, during this time we would greet him personally. Once the prince was in our company, we would introduce him to some of the citizens in the audience. This was to show we cared about the 'little people' too. Sarcasm aside, it was a wonderful opportunity for some of the countrymen to meet their king and queen as well as a fellow royal. Afterwards, we would announce Zelda's pregnancy, which would probably be the talk of the square, even with the prince being here. Then, afterwards we would announce for the festivities to commence. During that time, the citizens would enjoy themselves without the need for our lofty eyes watching over them. In the meantime, dinner was to be planned in the grand hall with the nobles. Another evening with the nobility was not my idea of fun, but I understood it was important to Zelda and this visit. I could stand the noble's wayward ways if it meant peace for the kingdom. However, somewhere in that time I was going to need to get Leonhart alone. I didn't know how, I didn't know when, I just knew I needed to do it.

The cheering continued as Zelda and I raised our hands and waved to the crowds. The citizens seemed more responsive when we smiled and acknowledged them. I reasoned it was all most people wanted. I was grateful they were so enthused. However, when I scanned the crowd indiscriminately I caught sight of a face that was trying to be inconspicuous. Unfortunately for her, she appeared more conspicuous to me because of her… green hair, even under that hood. She was standing near the western wall in the back with four other people. The man next to her was obviously her husband Ralph, as well as Gertrude his sister, but then there were two older looking people next to them that I didn't recognize. They looked to be Ralph's parents. I couldn't be sure, but I definitely knew who that maiden was who was trying to keep her identity a secret. I saw that flash of green hair.

 _Saria…_ I thought.

My gaze lingered a little before I broke away and generalized it. I didn't want to bring any undue attention to them, but I was glad Saria was here. Even so, I think they may have taken note of me staring in their direction. Maybe I didn't gauge it properly. Maybe I did stare too long. Hopefully, I didn't cause her too much trouble.

~SSS~

Earlier in Castle Town Square: Saria's POV

We arrived at Castle Town approximately two hours after we left Ordon Village. The ride was pleasant enough, though there were moments of tension. However, thankfully we got through unscathed and were finally here. Castle Town was packed with people as we disembarked our wagon and had it parked with all the other wagons and carriages on the west side of the draw bridge. The organization and planning it took to orchestrate this event must have been monumental. There were literally thousands of Hylians everywhere and it looked like it was going to turn out to be quite a party.

As we were directed to the square, Ralph held my hand tight as we funneled in. This proved that Castle Town was much bigger than I thought. There was no way I thought _this_ many Hylians could fit in this small of a space if it were indeed just a small space. Speaking of such, there were happy faces everywhere. There were food purveyors and games producers alike. I was surprised at the amount of peasant festivities here with this being the prince's visit. I wasn't complaining though. I was thoughtful that the royals thought of the us little people too.

One good thing about the place being so crowded was that I wouldn't stand out at all. One of the biggest fears I had was people once again recognizing me and making this celebration an embarrassment for Ralph and his family. However, it seemed my fears were unwarranted. No one was going to be worried about or talking about me. Everywhere I looked and listened it seemed everyone had their eyes glued to the north gate. In relation to the north square, that was where we were trying to make our way too. It was one of the more coveted spots because it was right near the entrance to the castle, but it was unsurprisingly full when we reached there. Guards were directing people to the sides of the square so that a walkway could be established when Link and Zelda made their grand appearance. I could only imagine how beautiful Zelda was going to look.

Marin, Mutoh, Gertrude, Ralph, and myself were suddenly flagged down by a very pretty redheaded girl. She looked to be Ralph's age and she was waving frantically for us to take note of her. I had no idea who she was, but as soon as the rest of my party caught sight of her, we all hurried to her. She must have been a family friend, for I certainly never met her before. When we caught up to her, Marin immediately went up to the young lady and gave her a hug.

"Romani, my dear, it's wonderful to see you!" she said over the chatter of the crowds around us.

The pretty redhead smiled and hugged her back.

"It's wonderful to see you too!" she said. "I'm so glad you all made it safely!"

Gertrude afterwards too came up and gave her a hug.

"Romani you are a lifesaver!" she said. "I wasn't sure where we were going to stand."

"Yeah," Mutoh said, looking around at the crowds, "I didn't think it would be this eventful this soon."

Well, I wasn't too surprised. This was greeting for a prince after all.

"It was no problem," Romani said, "I live right near the village square. Besides, Dr. Brimstone told me to find all the physicians and former graduates from the Royal Physician's Academy and designate them here. There is apparently a special meet and greet for the prince regarding us. I was told to keep it a secret."

My ears perked when I heard that.

Ralph was able to voice his surprise before I could.

"Good morning Romani, and thank you for saving us a spot," he said, "but when did you hear about this?"

Romani looked from Gertrude to her brother and gave him a very notable stare. I've seen looks like that before because I remember giving them to a certain hero myself. This young lady apparently cared for Ralph, or was perhaps an old romance of his. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned about this girl or if I was just seeing things, but it was obvious she was someone of significance. Anyway, right now it didn't matter.

"Like I said," she repeated, "Dr. Brimstone was told to keep it a secret, but then later he informed me as well. I've known for over a week now, but I couldn't send out any special correspondence because I was told to do this when everyone arrived here today. I didn't have to inform _all_ the doctors, just the ones I could see and make note of."

I nodded while Ralph was still eyeing his friend. I was wondering what was bothering him suddenly. Whatever it was he decided not to mention it for now and then went up to greet his friend like everyone else. After Ralph hugged her, he turned his attention back on me.

"Romani," he started, taking my hand, "I would like for you to meet my wife Saria."

Romani looked past him to me and smiled immediately. She had a beautiful smile, afterwards she held out her hand to me.

"Wonderful to meet you Saria," she said genuinely, "I'm so sorry I couldn't make your wedding."

Her tone was sincere enough and she seemed very kind. I gratefully took her hand and shook it.

"Thank you," I replied, "it's wonderful to meet you as well."

Romani gave me a quick once over.

"My goddess, you're gorgeous!" she complimented, then looked over at my husband. "Good job Ralph!"

Everyone in our group laughed, but I was sure to return the pleasantry.

"You're quite pretty yourself," I said in return.

Romani's smile widened after hearing that and she ran a hand through her hair exaggeratedly just then.

"Why thank you," she replied, "I do try."

There was more laughter from our group after that, and I realized then and there that I truly liked this woman. She seemed fun and non-pretentious, just the kind of person I appreciated. Afterwards, Romani led us to an area siphoned off by a gold rope. This was no doubt the area where the physicians were supposed to gather. It was amazing to me that in my party alone there were four doctors, and what seemed to be wonderful about this set up was that the physicians were given no discrimination. There were representations both from peasant backgrounds and those of the nobility. Getting into the Royal Physician's Academy was no easy feat, so no matter what a former graduate's life's standing was, it was no doubt something to be proud of. When we settled in the area where we were going to greet the royals, I realized it was crowded, but not nearly as crowded as the main square, and that just signaled to me more the importance of Ralph's, and everyone here's, job.

 _He really provides a much needed service,_ I thought.

Ralph squeezed my hand affectionately and turned to check on me when he noticed how silent I had become.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, making sure my cloak was still over my head.

"I'm fine," I said.

He grinned at my action.

"Are you sure you don't want to take that off?" he asked in regards to my covering. "I promise you, all eyes will be on the royals once they make their appearance."

I grinned at his summation, and he was probably right, but I needed my security blanket.

"It's okay," I said.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Somehow I knew you would say that," he replied, "just promise me if it gets too hot that you take that thing off."

I chuckled myself.

"I promise," I said.

We then turned to join the others' conversation. Romani and Gertrude were already deep into something related to their work, and that was when I realized Gertrude worked with her in Dragon Roost. It was so interesting how the world was so small. When I looked over at Mutoh and Marin, they were silent, but they were deeply engaged in what Romani and Gertrude were talking about as well. I wished I could engage Ralph's parents like the both of them, but I realized I was too much of a simpleton in comparison. They spoke so eloquently and with so much authority on their subjects. I did enjoy listening to them, and I learned a great deal. The only problem was I had nothing beneficial to offer the conversation. I decided to just stay back and listen.

"I have to remember to create an adjunct for the cooling unguents I used for my patient I saw yesterday," Gertrude was saying.

Romani nodded.

"Yes, he was burned pretty badly from the fire pits," she replied, "I'm surprised he didn't have a more notable negative prognosis."

Gertrude went on.

"It was remarkable, because Dr. Brimstone just started working on an ice salve made from plume ore mined up there," she said, "if the solution works the way he hypothesizes, it's going to revolutionize how we treat burn victims."

Romani's eyes got big just then.

"I know right?" she replied. "Just the other day, he was writing an article in a journal related to the long term effects of dragon fire in an enclosed environment. He reasoned that the insulated fumes induced the pulmonary inflammation often seen in blacksmiths working in those conditions. It's been a problem forgotten for far too long."

This time Marin chimed in.

"Well, it does make sense since there is no proper ventilation in those dragon mines," she added. "I'm surprised people are eager or even willing to work in such deplorable conditions."

Gertrude nodded.

"One of the things the dragon masters are going to have to figure out is proper ventilation," she said, "too many people in that domain are coming down with pulmonary inflammation."

Ralph then added to the discussion.

"If that does happen you're asking for an added cost to bore and temper through the mountain," he said, "and unfortunately no one is going to do that for the sake of a few people, let alone the dragon masters. The conditions are intolerable, but most people overlook that to make a living."

Gertrude and Romani looked at Ralph in open disregard at hearing that.

"Seriously Ralph?" Romani accused.

Ralph simply shrugged.

"It's the truth," he said, "I'm sure most people in Dragon Roost would change their occupations in a heartbeat, but life's necessities and a stagnate economy often dictates something different."

Mutoh came to the aide of his son's reasoning as well.

"Look, he has a point," he discerned, "you know how politics are. This is about money, not safety."

The girls still weren't deterred.

"Maybe it should be about safety papa," Gertrude replied, "maybe things shouldn't be so formulated for money alone."

Mutoh raised his hands in surrender and nodded.

"You have no argument from me," he said, "I'm just telling you like it is."

Romani was just as idealistic.

"We need to change that," she said, "we need to change the culture."

Marin looked over at her husband.

"Oh to be young and principled again," she said with a hint of sarcasm and a smile.

Gertrude raised a brow.

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked.

Marin shook her head.

"Nothing honey," she said, "just listening to the conversation, that's all."

After that, I wasn't following any longer. I realized I hadn't added much of anything and I wasn't being directed to. I turned from the others and faced the main square to where everyone else was gathered. I didn't want to make it seem I was trying to garner any attention, however, a moment later Ralph tugged on my hand and I turned to show him he had my attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

His eyes searched my face for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said, "I just don't have very much to add to what you guys are talking about."

His beautiful blue eyes searched my face again.

"Do you want to go off by ourselves for a little bit?" he asked softly. "They won't care if we leave them."

I shook my head once more.

"That probably won't be possible right now," I said, "I'm sure the prince will be arriving soon."

He studied my expression for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"You're probably right," he said, "but afterwards when the dispersal is given, we'll do some things you'd like to do, okay?"

I smiled at his considerateness.

"Okay," I said, "sounds good."

Then, as if on cue, a courtier began announcing the imminent arrival of the prince. He was very close no doubt, and everyone needed to be ready to greet him.

"Good people of Hyrule," he announced, "his highness, Prince Squallous Leonhart of Balaam, will be here in less than twenty minutes! Please make yourselves ready to greet your king and queen in the meantime, as they will be here shortly to commence the start of his highness's visit."

I felt a little flutter in my chest when I realized the king and queen were about to make their grand entrance. They probably looked amazing. This was suddenly so exciting.

 _Link…_ I thought.

Ralph was a little indifferent to the announcement, which was understandable. Given our conversation this morning I didn't expect otherwise. Gertrude, Romani, Marin, and Mutoh on the other hand had the exact opposite reaction, along with everyone else. A general fervor went throughout the crowd at the mentioning of King Link and Queen Zelda.

"Oooh this is so wonderful!" Romani said excitedly. "Every time I see the king I think how fortunate the queen is."

My ears perked at her utterance.

"I know right?" Gertrude added. "I was thinking about all the time they spent together before they got married. She is so lucky, I'm thinking who just courts the most sought after man in Hyrule?"

Marin raised a brow.

"A princess apparently," she replied.

The three of them laughed at the point, but again Ralph was notably silent. Mutoh just grinned at his wife.

"That's true," Romani said, "and he was quite the catch, but how do think he'll do as a ruler?"

I turned to show I was interested in what they were discussing, though I didn't reply.

"Well, after talking to Saria a little while ago, I think he'll be fine," Gertrude disclosed. "She made some good points about him having all the qualities needed to be a good king from his history as a hero, and with what he's done recently, I'd say she's right."

Everyone then turned their eyes on me.

"Really?" Romani replied.

Gertrude nodded.

"I think she has a point where people put too much emphasis on noble birthrights," she explained.

Marin was looking at me thoughtfully now.

"That's a pretty keen observation Saria," she said, "I didn't think to put it that way."

I merely shrugged.

"I just go with what I see," I said.

Ralph then raised a brow and turned to join the conversation himself.

"Are you certain that's all?" he said quietly. "Nothing else is guiding your thought process?"

I looked over at him surprised, not expecting him to react in such a way in front of his parents.

"I'm sorry?" I replied.

Gertrude looked at him with an offhanded gaze just then.

"What does that mean?" she asked her brother.

Ralph scoffed slightly to himself, rolled his eyes, and looked away. Everyone was surprised by his reaction.

"Nothing, forget it," he said finally.

I felt my heart beat a little fast at that brief display. It wasn't like Ralph to be so open about the subject of the king. There was a brief silence between us, where the others were looking between me and Ralph with open curiosity now. I felt so uncomfortable in that moment. I thought to clarify what Gertrude meant.

"What Gertrude is speaking of is a conversation we had a little while ago," I attempted to explain. "I gave my thoughts on why I thought the hero's former life made him an excellent candidate as a king. So many times the charge is put against him that he doesn't qualify because he doesn't have the nobility to be a good king, when in fact if it wasn't for him we would be living in darkness under Ganondorf's rule. His history should speak for that, and perhaps instead of looking at the fact he was a peasant, people should look at his extraordinary character."

Once I finished the others looked at me impressed, especially Marin.

"I never thought to see it that way," she replied.

Gertrude glanced at her mother.

"I said the same exact thing," she divulged.

Romani too looked impressed.

"I guess you gave us all a little food for thought Saria," she admitted, "I too was thinking he wasn't fit because of his peasant background. It seems I stand corrected."

Most everyone gave a nod, with the exception of Ralph. He even decided to play devil's advocate.

"That's good reasoning and all, but only time will tell," he said.

The others, including myself, once again looked at him surprised.

"What's with all the sudden indifference to the king Ralph?" Gertrude asked. "You always used to talk about how wonderful he was. You even met him."

Ralph didn't have very much to say on that.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered and looked away.

Romani suddenly grinned at him from across the way.

"Wait a minute, are you acting this way because people tell you you look like him?" she asked suddenly. "Because if that's the issue, that's the least of your worries."

Ralph rolled his eyes again and this time everyone laughed at the action, but I knew that wasn't the reason. I just grinned and hoped we'd get off this subject soon.

"Is she right?" Gertrude said. "Are you upset that people say you look like him?"

Marin chuckled again.

"There are worse things to be told my dear boy," she said, "and considering how handsome the hero is, you should take that as an extraordinary compliment."

Ralph just stared at his mother dryly and inadvertently everyone laughed again, even me because his expression was priceless. I knew other things were occupying his thoughts, but soon after he finally cracked a grin.

"I'm glad you're all so entertained," he said.

There was more laughter, and I was so grateful that the potential crisis was averted. Soon after, the crowds moved a little bit forward, even our small party of five. Just then the doors to the north castle entrance opened and out stepped the king and queen. They both look magnificent dressed in purple, and notably, they were both wearing their crowns. The crowds immediately cheered and the fanfare was nearly deafening. Link and Zelda both smiled and waved, but it was an obvious double take on the king's part when he looked in our direction that garnered my attention. For a moment he stared right at me and I at him before I quickly cut my gaze and wished to Hylia he hadn't done that.

 _Goddesses Link, why are you making things so obvious?_ I thought.

"Oh my gosh!" Gertrude exclaimed suddenly behind me. "I think the king just looked over this way."

That was more than apparent. I wanted to get off this subject as soon as possible.

"Gertrude, he was smiling at everybody," Marin reasoned, "besides, the queen is right next to him. There's hardly any scandal here with him looking at you."

Ralph was decisively quiet during this conversation because I think he caught Link's stare. I desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Let's not worry about the king," I said to no one in particular, "his focus is on the prince. Let's worry about when the formalities are over where we can find a milk vendor."

Gertrude looked over and grinned at me.

"Someone's having a craving it sounds like," she teased, "don't worry, I'll make sure you get some milk."

I chuckled, but I noticed Ralph was less enthused as he continued to stare at the king. I quickly went to detract him. I wanted to get his mind on other things.

"Honey, are we still going to go visit some concession stands when the crowds can disperse?" I asked. "I am getting a little hungry."

Ralph was quiet for a moment, then cut his gaze from the king to look me in the eyes. His expression said it all, but he attempted a smile anyway.

"Sure," he said quietly, then glanced back at the king once more.

Link was looking elsewhere now, and I could only imagine what Ralph was thinking. I touched his shoulder.

"I…" I trailed, not knowing what to say, "I-"

Ralph groaned slightly and shook his head.

"Not now," he interrupted in a whisper.

I bit my lower lip at his expression.

"Please…" I begged quietly, "don't be upset."

He shook his head again.

"I don't want to talk about this with my parents so close by," he whispered, "just forget it for now."

I hesitated at his request, but I eventually nodded, knowing this wasn't the time or the place for this conversation. However, I so wanted to show him that I loved him. To do that, I took hold of his hand in mine and held it securely. Ralph didn't let go which was a good sign, and he glanced back down at me again while I looked up at him hopefully. He didn't say anything, but he did give me another grin. I took in a huge sigh of relief, but that hardly meant we were out of the clear. If Link was willing to do that from a distance, how bold was he going to be with the meet and greet aspect with the prince? The prince's entourage was going to make its way over here and this promised to be a disaster. The more I thought about this, the more I was dreading it.

 _Please Link,_ I thought, _please don't do anything reckless._

Only time would tell for the rest of the day, but for now everyone watched as the royals walked down the steps and made their way towards the south entrance.

The prince had finally arrived.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon. Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Inspiration: Sip and see**

 **Author Note: I am back at this full time.**

 **Word Count: 7,565**

* * *

Chapter 10

Link's POV

After the overwhelmingly positive response from the citizens, Zelda and I started our trek down the steps towards South Castle Town to greet Prince Leonhart. Admittedly, I was starting to be taken in by the splendor of the moment. It was quite a display Zelda provided. We were walking side by side, smiling and waving judiciously at everyone, while the people bowed and cheered us on in return. The fanfare was extraordinary and I couldn't begin to recognize every face in the crowd. There were just so many. However, a few caught my eye who were now behind me and to my right. I took note of Saria and her husband Ralph. I was glad to see she could make it, but more so, I was glad she could see me in action. That may have seemed self serving, but I wanted her to know that Hyrule was in good hands with my leadership. I wanted her to know that my not marrying her wasn't in vain.

 _I'm doing this for you too Sar,_ I thought.

Anyway, as Zelda and I continued down the roadway, our four guard escort walked in tow with us. The small security entourage were assigned to make sure the citizens stayed at bay. It was a necessary inconvenience, but t still felt a little off putting. There were many vendors waiting to sell goods, and I couldn't lie, the food most of them waiting to sell smelled wonderful. I was tempted to stop and try some of those hotpot plates I saw to my left as we walked by. Or, I could only imagine how the roasted cuckoo to my right would taste with an ice cold pint of Hylian ale. The modest offerings made me a little home sick. I greatly enjoyed old fashion Hylian cooking. The chef at the castle had his flair for opulence and grandeur, but sometimes a down home meal was all I needed: stew, biscuits, pumpkin ale, and butter cookies... my goddess I loved butter cookies. I pondered several times to speak with the chef regarding some of my personal favorite foods, but I have yet to get around to it. However, seeing all this comfort fair now was making my mouth water.

 _I may want to make that request sooner rather than later,_ I thought.

Still greeting the passersby, Zelda and I continued on our trek. As we waved to an attractive young couple, a little girl about five years old dropped her doll. It rolled and landed in the middle of the road. She looked scared and went to reach for it, but immediately stepped back when the guard at the front went to scold her.

"What are you doing?" he barked. "Get back in line!"

I stepped forward, placed my hand on his shoulder, and instantly stopped him.

"There's no need for that, let her be," I said, then halted our escort for a moment so I could kneel down and retrieve her toy. I smiled at the little one. She had the biggest green eyes I had ever seen along with the blondest hair. "Here you go my lady," I said, handing her her doll.

The little girl's eyes widened as did the eyes of her parents. She walked up slowly and retrieved her doll. Her parents looked at me gratefully before they both bowed and thanked me.

"Thank you sire," they said in unison, then just the mother added, "she would have been devastated if something happened to her doll, she loves it so."

The little girl then curtsied and smiled at me.

"Yes, thank you sire," she said sweetly.

I just grinned at her, hoping my own son or daughter would be so adorable. I decided to engage her further.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She retracted coyly.

"Darla," she replied.

I grinned.

That name was way too appropriate for that smile.

"Tell me Darla, are you excited for today?" I asked.

She smiled wider.

"I am now!" she said excitedly. "I'm talking to the king!"

A few people around her laughed, as did I.

"Once all the boring stuff gets done you be sure to have a good time you understand?" I joked. "That's an order."

She nodded as I was speaking.

"Yes sir!" she replied.

I chuckled and stood up.

"Off you go," I gestured for her to stay with her parents.

Darla complied.

"Thank you for retrieving my doll your majesty," she called to me.

I smiled at her again.

"Of course," I called back, "of course."

Zelda, who had been watching silently, just grinned. However, she seemed more focused at the task at hand than the trivialities of the moment.

"Your majesty," she said softly, "the prince is waiting."

I heard the undercurrent of impatience in her voice. I understood that this was an important day, but a simple greeting to a child wasn't worth warranting such a response. I didn't let my expression change, but her egging annoyed me a little.

 _Let him wait,_ I thought with a hint of defiance.

To add coal to the subtle fire, I addressed my wife directly.

"Don't worry, he'll still be there when we arrive," I half joked, "relax my love."

A few laughed at my utterance, but I was hardly making a jest. After the brief incident, we continued on and more citizens bowed and greeted us. When we were back in step, Zelda then leaned in a little to talk to me privately. I knew it was to reprimand me.

"Darling that was a very dangerous thing for you to do," she whispered, "an assassin's dagger could have been waiting for you."

I just raised my brows so my irritation didn't show up entirely on my face.

"It was a child's toy Zelda," I whispered back.

She didn't allow that to slide.

"You can never be too cautious," she whispered in reply, "there are child killers too."

I took in a deep breath.

"Did that child look like a killer to you?" I asked smartly. "Stop being paranoid, and besides I have more experience dealing with killers than you do."

Zelda looked at me surprised, but didn't take the conversation further. This was not the time nor the place for it. However, a few in the crowd caught our terse expressions for a moment. We attempted to renege them with smiles. However, it was no matter though because we soon moved on. Even so, I turned and smiled at the family with the little girl before we advanced. Darla had the biggest smile on her face now and she was waving at me. My wife kept her cool as she always did, but I was certain this wouldn't be the end of it. Later tonight she would have some words of 'wisdom' for me about kingdom security, and protocol, and how my life would be compromised, and blah, blah, blah, and blah, blah, blah, and blah blah blah. I didn't mean to come off as facetious, but there were times when Zelda's lectures became nagging grates. Knives on a proverbial chalk board.

 _Hopefully she keeps it short,_ I thought.

Even so, we continued from the main square into South Castle Town. The bowing continued, as did the smiles and the applause. However, soon in the distance the south gate came into view and I saw Prince Leonhart's carriage, but I was slightly puzzled. I glanced over at Zelda who too was slightly puzzled because that was _not_ the escort she commissioned for him to be retrieved in. The arrival carriage was grand to be sure, but we ordered for him to be taken in something less conspicuous than royal purple. I nearly stopped in my tracks, but didn't want to appear scathed.

It made me wonder.

 _Who in the world rides in a purple carriage?_ I wondered.

My question was soon about to be answered. Once we arrived at the gate, the servants surrounding it bowed and the guards escorting us stood at both sides of the walkway. Zelda and I walked up, both looking intrigued, but halted when the carriage door was opened by the driver. One moment later, out of it stepped Prince Leonhart. He looked well groomed with his dark brown hair brushed back and his royal family's cote of arm draped across his black breast plate. He finished his looked with long stemmed boots and a maroon cape. His blue eyes shined in the sunlight as he grinned briefly at Zelda and me. However, to me and my wife's surprise he was not alone. His highness greeted us first with a bow before he extended his hand and helped a lady out of the carriage accompanying him. Zelda and I were both taken aback when the raven head of Lady Bathory made her appearance. She smiled at the both of us, and we both had to watch ourselves due to the presence of everyone else around us. I zeroed in on the lady, but made sure to keep my gaze brief. Bathory stared back at me and merely smiled.

Talk about the devil.

 _This sly little witch,_ I thought.

Leonhart walked up to Zelda and me and promptly bowed again with the lady on his arm. Everyone around us suddenly got quiet. I cleared my throat and spoke up first, not wanting to make a spectacle of anything, but this was hardly what I was expecting.

"Welcome to Hyrule your highness," I said sincerely.

Leonhart acknowledged my greeting.

"Thank you for the invitation your majesty," he replied, "and thank you for the generous hospitality. I had been missing the Lady Bathory immensely. You must have known I wanted to see her."

I proceeded with caution and just grinned, being careful not to alert him of my disfavor of her. I looked over at the noble and felt a strong sense of contempt I didn't let show. The lady's violet eyes sparkled like jewels in the sunlight. She really was a vision physically, but her cunning ways made her detestable to me on so many levels. She really was a player of games.

"Indeed," was all I said in reply.

I saw Zelda look over at me in approval. She immediately stepped forward and bowed.

"It is wonderful to see you again your highness," she said to the prince, then turned her attention to Lady Bathory. "Thank you my lady for making his highness so comfortable. We knew you could do the job of entertaining the prince very well."

Bathory smiled at the queen.

"You honor me your majesty with your kind words," she said graciously, "though my being affianced to him might have had something to do with it."

The two women chuckled with the prince while I just grinned. This was the kind of thing I despised, but needed to get better at: putting on faces. I had to give my wife credit, she was excellent in these types of situations. Zelda never even made it seem like there was anything out of the ordinary.

Leonhart looked over at his bride to be and caressed her hand with his.

"I was quite surprised at the greeting party," he said, staring in Bathory's eyes for a moment, "I couldn't have asked for a prettier procession."

Zelda gave a pretense of admiration.

"Oh, that's so lovely," she said, then looked over at me, "isn't it darling?"

I knew what she was trying to do and I needed to be watchful.

"Love always is," I replied.

Some in the crowd audibly showed their approval at my utterance. It made the prince seem more at ease, while Zelda and Bathory giggled.

Zelda then looked over at me.

"Shall we commence your majesty?" she asked me.

I nodded, eager to get this over with.

"We shall," I said.

However, before we could walk off Leonhart stopped us.

"I know this may seem intrusive so soon on my visit," he started, "but I was hoping you would allow me the honor of walking with your wife your majesty. I haven't seen my lady in so long, and I would love to catch up. I would consider it a great honor."

I looked at him surprised, while Zelda continued in her role and smiled. She was exceptional at diplomacy. My wife made this look like an art form. She glanced over at me.

"Would you mind sire?" she asked me.

I grinned and shook my head.

"Not at all," I replied, "please make him feel at home."

The prince thanked me for my considerateness.

"You are too kind my lord," he said.

I just nodded, while the prince walked over to my wife and hooked her arm in his. This meant I was affixed with Lady Bathory, and that smug expression she was trying to conceal was more than I was willing to be bothered with. It was no matter, this was going to be a short walk throughout the town anyway.

 _Great,_ I thought sarcastically.

"It looks like you're stuck with me your majesty," Bathory said sweetly, "I'll try to be a good replacement, though it will be hard because her majesty is so flawless."

I just raised a brow.

 _I'll bet,_ I thought.

"Indeed my lady," was all I said.

My aggravation was about to hit a limit, so I offered her my arm to allay it. I didn't want to make a scene. Zelda and Prince Leonhart waited for me to take the lead and I got in step with Lady Bathory. Bathory looked immediately comfortable and smiled on my arm. The guards then broke formation and walked at our fore and bow to watch out for the crowds once more. I smiled at the folks in assembly as we walked by.

Bathory then leaned in to speak to me more privately.

"I've been looking forward to this day your majesty," she whispered.

I took in a deep sigh and tried not to be annoyed by her.

"Have you?" I whispered back.

Bathory waved at a little girl.

"Absolutely," she whispered, "I admire you greatly."

I refrained from allowing a curt expression to come across my face.

"I doubt that," I whispered back.

She pretended a sad face.

"It's true," she insisted quietly, "you are much more than you seem."

I grunted and waved to a couple of boys in the back trying to get my attention.

"So are you," I replied, "and I don't mean that as a compliment."

Bathory looked at me surprised, but hid it well.

"Come come now," she whispered, "I want us to be friends. After all, I would never want to be your enemy."

I didn't bother responding to such nonsense. I knew she was doing this to gloat. I decided to leave the conversation alone for now, but she was not going to have the last laugh. Behind us, Zelda and Leonhart were engaged in some spirited conversation, where she had the prince laughing. Zelda knew how to be charming, and that was the sole point of this visit: charm the living pants off the prince. It was then I cued the guards to head into the designated spots of where we were supposed to speak with certain members of the crowd. As I stated before, the meet and greet was designed to show the prince that Zelda and I knew how to interact with the 'little people' too. I was being a little hyperbolic with my point, but it was an important point for the sake of the visit. We were then led to our first post: the brewers' concession stand.

There were several posts that were already predetermined for our visit. Zelda was meticulous in choosing the different spots, wanting to show variety and fealty for whom and what the prince saw. We were naturally going to start with more common folks before we made our way over to citizens who had a more 'refined' areas of work. Those words weren't just syntax of sarcasm, but I noticed it in us walking through south Castle Town. The class distinctions were noteworthy, with the nobles more to the north and the other citizens of lesser prestige more to the south. It was a frame of reference to understanding how the progression of society was seen in the eyes of the aristocracy. I was once one of those 'common folks' myself so naturally I saw things a little differently.

Anyway, I guided Lady Bathory to our first stop. The concession with the ale composed of a husband and wife. The couple looked to be in their sixties, but they were agreeable looking folks. I was interested in trying their goods because it meant they had been in business for a great many years and had perfected their craft. When the brewers saw us approach they were beyond surprised. The guards in front abutted to the sides to keep the onlookers at bay. Lady Bathory had no idea we going to be greeting the citizens in such a fashion so her expression was nondescript, but I noticed her draw in closer to me.

I smiled at the couple and looked at the barrels beyond them, eager to have a taste of some of their ales.

"Good morning," I greeted, "we've designated a few stops for his highness and your brewery was highly recommended."

The older gentleman looked stunned and spoke up first.

"We were recommended to you your majesty?" he asked surprised. "Well, I'm deeply honored."

Zelda along with the prince came up right beside us.

"Indeed," my wife chimed in, "I have heard wonderful things about your brewery and thought it would be fitting for his highness to have a drink at the festivities." She turned her beautiful blue eyes to Leonhart. "I hope you don't mind."

Zelda certainly knew how to use her feminine whiles.

Leonhart smiled at her.

"I don't mind at all," he said, "it was very thoughtful of you to arrange for us to mingle with the citizens."

Zelda merely giggled, while Bathory was still deciding what she felt.

"It is always interesting in learning from her majesty," she added discreetly, "her beauty is grand, but her wisdom in how she keeps peace is so much grander."

A few in the crowd chuckled at her sweet words, but I sensed she was saying such things because she would need to learn to use such discernment herself. In any such case, Bathory was going to use this whole arrangement as an education to get what she wanted. Though, she didn't need much tutelage. I decided it was best for me to engage her as little as possible.

I kept my attention on the couple in front of us.

"Three samplers of your very best ale please, and one apple cider for the queen," I ordered, "oh, and don't be shy with the accompanying spices."

A few in the crowd laughed and even dared to speak up.

"It seems his majesty has enjoyed a good brew or two," a man to my right called out.

There was more laughter and I grinned.

"I've had a few in my day," I admitted.

More laughter came and Zelda added her own observation.

"I can't help but smell hints of vanilla in your brewer," she stated, "is it in most flavors?"

The brewer's wife answered.

"Some ales we age with vanilla," she explained, "while the flavor palate is so strong it does get absorbed into the barrels we use. So the bouquet is quite fragrant with some of our drinks."

The prince looked impressed.

"I can't wait to try it," he said, "if it tastes any bit of how it smells you may have an order for some to come back to Balaam with me."

Not to be forgotten, Bathory added her opinion too.

"Mount Hebra too," she added, "I love a good ale."

I found her divulging that surprising. She never struck me as the type to drink. Even so, perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

The brewer whipped up three two ounce samplers of this dark spicy vanilla ale, and one two ounce sampler of a non-alcoholic apple cider. No one bothered to ask why Zelda was having a different drink, which was fine by me. The less explaining I had to do right now the better. When I observed the pouring, the ale looked more like a lager to me. In any such case, when the drinks were served we each gathered one. Zelda and Leonhart really looked liked they were enjoying each other's company, which in turn made me grin. If we had to do this, at least we could have a little fun.

I raised my hand and cheered the prince.

"Good health to you sir," I raised my glass.

"Hear, hear," Zelda and Bathory said in unison.

Afterwards we all took a drink. The taste was a bit surprising.

"Wow," Leonhart said after downing his glass, " _that_ was incredible."

Bathory too was impressed.

"My word," she said, licking her lips, "this is the best ale I've ever had."

Zelda nodded.

"I have to agree about this cider," she replied, "I've never had anything like it."

I nodded too, licking my lips in the process.

"That was a delicious cup of brew," I complimented the owners, "the best I think I've ever had."

The brewer and his wife looked at each other and felt relieved, but not necessarily surprised. I think they've had this reaction once or twice before, but it must have been a stress relief to have the king and queen approve.

"Thank you so much your majesties," the older gentleman said, "that brewing recipe has been in my family for over two hundred years. It's our heirloom."

I raised a brow impressed.

"Well it's a darn good one," Leonhart complimented, "and I would like to order two barrels to come back with me at the end of my visit."

The brewer then looked at the prince shocked.

"Two barrels?" he repeated.

Leonhart nodded.

"You heard me my good man," he replied, "two barrels."

Zelda smiled at the brewer's wife.

"It looks like you might have to go into your reserve," she said.

The brewer's wife didn't look worried.

"We always make plenty of ale," she reassured, "we'll make sure his highness has two barrels before his return to Balaam."

Leonhart looked impressed.

"Thank you madam," he said.

The brewer's wife did a slight curtsy.

"It is an honor your highness," she replied.

Well, it was safe to say the first stop was a success, and Zelda had this better planned than I thought. Even so, it was time for us to move on.

"Thank you for sharing your goods with us today," I said, "and for making the prince feel so welcome."

The couple bowed at me.

"It was a privilege your majesty," they said in unison.

Afterwards, the guards abutting the crowd came back in front of Bathory and me and guided us to our next destination. Prince Leonhart looked very eager to see where we were going to go next.

"This has been marvelous thus far," he said to Zelda, "thank you."

She smiled graciously.

"Of course," she replied.

Bathory overhearing them looked up at me.

"It seems everything is perfect thus far," she whispered to me, "good job your majesty."

I didn't reply, but I glanced down at her only for her to try to charm me with those beautiful violet eyes of hers. It wasn't going to work.

"Where are we going next?" she asked.

I cut my glance and headed to our next vendor. This promised to be a long day. Instead of answering, I led her to our next stop: a pictograph purveyor and illustrator. I initially assumed the progression was to show the construct of Hylian society, but maybe I was thinking too much on the matter. Maybe these were places that Zelda herself enjoyed. Admittedly, I didn't give my wife enough credit for being a fun loving person. When we were courting, she had a myriad of brilliant ideas and many of them were fun. She liked simple things, though she was a very complex person. I found that to be the case with many brilliant people. However, Zelda broke the mold on brilliance. I understood why she married me, but I didn't understand why she loved me the way she did. Perhaps she saw me as one of these pictographs: simple but also worth a thousand words.

The owner of the pictograph set up was a middle aged gentleman of about forty years. He looked nervous as we walked up, but he tried to appear calm. I understood his discomfiture all too well, and considering the response the previous vendor received regarding his brew, it was definitely going to be a tough act to follow. Even so, this was an area where I had a bit of expertise. When I was child I went around taking pictures of people for a certain shop keeper. The pictures had a certain significance to the individuals I showed them to, but besides those obvious characteristics, there was a certain kind of clairvoyance, or mysticism, connected to those pictures. I wondered if this carried the same kind of magic so to speak.

I attempted to make the shop owner feel at ease by grinning at him, but he promptly stood up when my party and I approached. Just like the vendor before him, the guards abutted the crowds surrounding his station and the royal company with me stood adjacent to his sign. He bowed when we studied his wares. Some of his pictures were magnificent.

"So you specialize in pictography?" I asked.

The owner quickly nodded.

"It's been my life's vocation," he stated.

Zelda stared at some of his photos.

"This picture of Hyrule Field is stunning," she complimented.

The owner nodded.

"Thank you my lady," he said.

Bathory even raised a brow at one that she recognized.

"Have you been to Hebra?" she asked suddenly.

The picture she was questioning was a mountain covered in snow, but the angle was a wide shot almost impossible to get unless it was from the bridge of a flying apparatus.

"I have ma'am," he replied, "I took this picture two years ago when I hiked the summit of Mount Hebra."

Bathory looked impressed.

"But this is an aerial shot," she replied.

He nodded.

"True," he said, "but once I got up there, there was this beautiful grand Rito that kept following me. I think she was making sure nothing happened to me, I like to believe that nonetheless. Anyway, when I reached the summit I took a picture of the mountain. However, I believe the Rito understood the grandeur from a different vantage point, a vantage point I wanted to see. So, she swept down and lifted me on her back. That was when I saw the true glory of Mount Hebra."

Everyone in the party was enthralled with his story.

"That's amazing," Bathory stated.

Leonhart even chimed in.

"Darling that is an extraordinary picture," he said, "one I've never seen of Hebra."

Bathory then looked over at her beau and made a minute decision.

"It's been decided then," she said, and turned her attention back to the vendor, "I simply must have it, name your price."

The owner looked at her stunned.

"My lady I couldn't part with it," he said, "it's the only print I have."

Bathory didn't give up.

"Ten thousand rupees?" she said.

The owner's eyes widened.

"My lady…" he trailed.

Bathory raised a brow.

"Twenty thousand?" she went on.

The owner was still deku shell shocked.

"I couldn't possibly part with it," he insisted.

Bathory didn't give up.

"Alright," she bargained, "fifty-thousand rupees, and that is my final offer."

Before the owner could answer, someone in the crowd spoke up.

"Take it man!" a man called out. "With that kind of money you can revisit Mount Hebra seventy times over!"

Many in the crowd laughed at this.

I actually agreed with him and had no qualms about saying so.

"That offer seems too good to pass up," I stated, "you might want to consider it."

The owner still looked stunned, but then nodded, possibly caving in on the pressure. However, at least he would be fifty-thousand rupees richer.

"I suppose you're right your majesty," he said, then looked at Lady Bathory, "you have yourself a deal ma'am, fifty thousand rupees it is."

A murmur of disbelief went through the crowd, but Bathory only smiled.

"Very good," she said, then opened her pouch and dropped fifty one thousand rupees.

Everyone looked on stunned, even Zelda and I. What in Farore's dear name?

 _Who just keeps that kind of money on them?_ I wondered. _Lady Bathory apparently._

It was no matter, I was just glad the gentleman got paid. I was also glad Bathory had been taken a little. That picture was beautiful, but fifty thousand rupees was a stiff price by any means. Even so, she was in front of her future husband and wanted to impress him. The trick worked. Besides, she wouldn't miss it, she was worth multiple billions.

I then gestured for a guard in our escort. The guard came right over.

"Yes sire?" the guard asked.

"Make sure this man gets a guard to the bank," I stated, "we don't want him losing his newly garnered till."

The guard saluted and nodded.

"Yes sire," he replied.

That command got an impressed look from everyone.

"Bravo your majesty," Leonhart stated, then he addressed his future wife, "thank you for your generosity my dear."

Bathory smiled at her fiancé.

"Anything for you my love," she said sweetly.

I said nothing and Zelda gave me a knowing grin. It was all we could do for both of us not to chuckle. Afterwards, we got ready to move on.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

I only got nods of approval. It was then we moved on to our next destination, and as we moved along I now saw a stop ahead I was eager to get to. One where a certain green haired maiden was trying to lay low.

~SSS~

Saria's POV

"Can you believe that?" Romani asked Gertrude in mild disbelief. "Did Lady Bathory seriously just spend fifty-thousand rupees like it was nothing?"

Gertrude nodded and was still looking on stunned.

"She did," she replied.

It was impressive what she did, but I wasn't aware who this Lady Bathory was, or why she was even so significant. However, she must have been someone important to be walking around with the king and the queen. Not wanting to sound ignorant, but I really wanted to know.

"Who is Lady Bathory?" I asked no one in particular.

Both Gertrude and Romani stopped chatting and looked at me like I was insane. Even Ralph had to raise a brow.

"I'm sorry?" Gertrude replied.

I suddenly felt a little self conscious with all the stares.

"Who… is Lady Bathory?" I asked again.

Romani placed her hand on her hip.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not," I replied, "is she someone important?"

Romani scoffed softly.

"Have you been living under a rock?" she half-joked. "She's one of the richest nobles in Hyrule, her family owns most of the diamond mines in Mount Hebra, and she is engaged to Prince Leonhart."

I raised my brows surprised and looked down the square at her and the royal entourage again.

"Wow, that's really something," I replied.

Gertrude groaned.

"That's more than something," she replied, "she's going to be the future Queen of Balaam."

I just stared at the noble for a moment.

"She's really beautiful," I complimented.

Gertrude nodded.

"She is," she replied, "but she's also something of a fire rod."

My sister-in-law had me intrigued.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She means she's ambitious," Romani chimed in, "when that woman wants something she gets it, thus the fifty thousand rupees."

I grinned and stared at her again, noticing the group was slowly making their way over to us.

"I have no idea what that life is like," I said, "nor do I want to."

Ralph grinned at me.

"Hear hear," he replied.

I giggled and snuggled closer to him.

Romani decided to play devil's advocate.

"Oh come…" she pressed, "you wouldn't want to be rich and powerful?"

I shook my head.

"That life has its own stresses," I said, "I'm happy living a simple one."

Romani just stared at me for a moment before she glanced back over at Ralph.

"It seems you found yourself a regular saint golden boy," she teased, though I sensed some of what she meant was coming from a deeper place, "she almost seems _too_ perfect."

I wasn't sure what to make of that, but Ralph spoke up for me.

"Saria _is_ perfect," he said, "that's why I married her."

I was surprised by the slight poignancy in his voice, but I was also taken aback at the subtle nuance of wariness in Romani's face. She looked slightly irritated.

"Well…" she trailed, trying to downplay what she meant, "at least _you_ got what you wanted in the end."

My eyes widened slightly and I looked up at Ralph, who was staring at Romani in a way that contended for confrontation. Wisely though, he chose to ignore her. It seemed maybe I was too quick to think she would amiable. It was apparent she had some unresolved issues with Ralph, issues that were of a personal nature. I didn't blame her. I actually understood her situation all too well.

"We _both_ did," I added quietly, "Ralph is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Gertrude looked my way and grinned, though her expression lessened when she glanced back over at her friend. She must have known that Romani was in love with, or at the very least still had very deep feelings for, her brother. She was making that all too apparent. Romani probably anticipated that at some point Ralph would marry her. Even so, I appreciated how Gertrude was trying to remain neutral.

"Stop making my brother's head explode," Gertrude said to the both of us, "if you keep goading at him this way he won't be able to get through the prince's visit."

We all laughed and I was grateful that Gertrude saw the need to intercede when she did. We needed a little brevity. However, when the laughter abated, Gertrude addressed me again regarding the noble.

"Did you really not know who Lady Bathory was?" she asked incredulously. "She seems like old news to me."

I grinned and shook my head.

"Not at all," I replied.

Gertrude gave me an offhanded stare.

"But how?" she asked. "Why?"

I shrugged and attempted to explain.

"Well, where I'm from we didn't get much gossip," I stated, "remote villages don't have the best means of information."

Marin, who had been quiet all this time, suddenly perked.

"Remote village?" she repeated.

I nodded absently.

"Yes," I replied without thinking, "it's a wonder we knew anything at all about the outside world."

Marin glanced at her son then back to me.

"Which is where exactly?" she asked adroitly.

I looked at her surprised, realizing I said too much and probably should have kept my mouth shut. I just allowed a shift into a subject I never wanted to discuss: my past.

"I'm sorry?" I said, pretending ignorance.

Marin wasn't falling for it.

"Your village," she redirected, "where are you originally from? This is the first time you've ever spoken of your home territory."

Now I had everyone's attention, and I knew I was flushing red.

"Well… uh…" I trailed, which wasn't helping my situation.

Everyone waited, and even Ralph was looking at me in anticipation. He looked as eager as everyone else. That was simple to deduce, he knew as much about me as everybody else did, not very much.

"Saria?" he pressed gently.

I swallowed hard and cleared my throat. I decided to be partially honest, hoping they had no idea where the locale was.

"I'm from a little place called Kokiri Forest," I said softly.

Everyone suddenly looked at me confused, which was encouraging to me.

"Kokiri Forest?" Marin repeated. "Where in the world is that?"

I grinned.

"I wouldn't expect you to know it," I said, "it's located beyond the Lost Woods. Most people get lost just trying to get there."

Gertrude raised a brow.

"If it is so remote how did you get out?" she asked.

I grinned.

"I guess I knew the way," I said softly.

Everyone smiled at my reply, but I could sense the dissatisfaction with my answer. It wasn't the grand reveal they were anticipating.

However, Marin looked at me thoughtfully.

"You said this village is located beyond the Lost Woods?" she inquired once again.

I should have expected that question, but I hesitated then too. I wasn't sure how I should answer.

"Yes," I replied anyway.

She then gave me a direct stare.

"If you ever remember the way perhaps you could take me to it one day," she said, "I would love to see it."

I looked at her slightly taken aback.

"I haven't been there in years," I replied, "I don't know if that would be possible. I was a child when I lived there."

I could sense everyone finding that to be a strange reply. However, Ralph wasn't going to let that answer slide either.

"Well…" he started carefully, "perhaps you can take me first then if everything is alright you can take my mother."

I paused and tried to keep my face nondescript, but I was secretly terrified by Ralph's reply. He had no idea what he was asking of me. However, I also knew his subtle insistence was only because he knew nothing about where I came from too. I couldn't expect him to not wonder when it's probably been a subject bothering him for some time now. Everywhere we went when we courted was someplace he knew, or had something to do with his family. It never had anything to do with me. I was always afraid Ralph would never truly believe me if I told him the absolute truth. However, I probably needed to rethink that notion, and perhaps one day take a chance. Even if that wasn't my desire right away, I needed to make that clear for him now so he and his family could be at ease. I knew there was always going to be this barrier between us if I didn't at least attempt to be truthful. So, I nodded and grinned.

"Alright," I agreed, "if I recall anything I promise I will show you the way."

Ralph smiled at me, then reached up and caressed my cheek.

"That's all I ask," he replied, "thank you."

Afterward, everyone seemed a little more accepting of my divulgence. If I were Ralph's parents I would want to know who the woman who married to him was too. I already wasn't completely what they wanted for their son, the least I could do is try and ease their minds. The woman they did want for their son, Romani, was almost too perfect for them not to be disappointed with me. She was beautiful, she had a good family, Marin and Mutoh knew her well, she was smart, and she dealt in the same profession as Ralph. Marin and Mutoh probably saw me as an unexpected comeuppance in their son's life, and since that honestly was the case, I needed to show them I was good for him.

I squeezed my husband's hand and hoped the day would get better. I decided it was time to change the subject. I didn't want there to be any unnecessary friction between us. So, I thought I could lighten the mood by shifting to an interest that involved all of them.

"So," I began, "who's going to be the fortunate one to greet the prince?"

Romani then looked at me surprised.

"I think it's going to be all of us," she said rather directly, "there isn't one singular designated person. Dr. Brimstone was very meticulous with who he wanted for this meet and greet."

I looked between everyone impressed.

"You all should be honored," I replied, "that means he thinks you're the best of the best."

Gertrude, Romani and Ralph all chuckled.

"Or we just happen to be few of the people that actually get along with him enough to tolerate his bravado," Gertrude corrected.

Marin and Mutoh then both snickered.

"Be nice," Mutho said, "the man is a fossil, but he is brilliant. I remember when I was a student of his."

My eyes widened slightly.

 _How old is Dr. Brimstone?_ I suddenly wondered. _Mutoh and Marin have to be at least in their mid to late fifties._

It didn't matter, the more I heard about this physician the more I wished he was here so I could meet him. He seemed like an interesting fellow. However, when the laughing abated, another voice from beyond our immediate group then chimed in.

"Bravado true," the voice started, "but he still has the affectations of a real surgeon, something that is becoming lost these days."

I knew that voice and at the sound of it everyone turned around to verify it. Standing just a few feet away in the same section was Dr. Seaside. I wasn't expecting him to be here, though I didn't see him as often as Ralph. Even so, Ralph seemed more astonished than anyone that he was here. My husband even made that fact known.

"Dr. Seaside," Ralph said surprised, "I didn't know you were going to be here too. I thought you were going to go to Lake Hylia for more ingredients for your potions."

Dr. Seaside then walked up to our group and looked around at everyone.

"I had some change of plans and too was asked to greet the prince," he explained, then added, "Brimstone and I go way back."

I found that fact interesting. To be honest, beyond what the doctor did for me, I had no idea where he came from or much about his past. So any information he divulged was fascinating to me.

I decided to greet him personally.

"Good morning Dr. Seaside," I said softly.

He then glanced over at me and smiled.

"Good morning Saria my dear," he greeted back, "how are your headaches?"

I shook my head.

"I haven't had any in a while," I replied, then rubbed my belly, "not since I found out I am expecting."

Dr. Seaside grinned at me.

"That's good to hear my dear," he said, "and I know this is late, but congratulations to you both."

Ralph nodded gratefully.

"Thank you," he said.

Gertrude and Romani were both going to chime in, but they redirected us instead.

"You guys get ready," Gertrude said suddenly turning around again, "here they come."

Romani ran her hands through her hair nervously.

"I can't believe this is actually about to happen!" she whispered excitedly. "I'm going to meet the royal family!"

I was nervous too, but for a very different reason.

 _Please just let this go well,_ I thought.

I glanced over at my husband's face and saw that his indifferent expression returned, but I hoped he wasn't feeling what he was feeling before. I attempted to smile at him.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

He nodded and returned my smile.

"I'm fine," he replied, "just got a few butterflies."

That made me chuckle.

"You'll charm the queen with your beautiful eyes," I teased.

He gave a wayward shrug playfully.

"Let's hope," he joked.

I giggled again.

Dr. Seaside came up to Ralph's side and next to him on his left while I stood at his right. Marin and Mutoh stood on the farther end with Gertrude and Romani. This is it. This was really happening. The royals were coming.

 _Please… oh please, oh please… don't let this be awkward,_ I begged.

My moment of prayer was over the royals were now approaching.

* * *

 **Please write a review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Inspiration: What you give is what you get.**

 **Author Note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It is hard writing when there is minimal feedback, and the best thing an author can receive is feedback, good or bad. It is the only way to get better.**

 **Word Count: 8,949**

* * *

Chapter 11

Saria's POV

As soon as the royals approached, I felt my heart skip a beat. The guards accompanying them immediately created a barrier around them, as Link, Zelda, Prince Leonhart, and Lady Bathory walked right up to our area of the roped square. The crowds surrounding us were nestling to be near the party of extraordinarily beautiful royals. Really, Link and Zelda looked magnificent dressed in royal purple as the color made their blonde hair stand out.

 _They really do make a stunning couple,_ I thought.

The members of my party immediately bowed, but this only quantified my nervousness. This meet and greet was for the physicians only. I was not a physician, and because of such, I was not going to make eye contact or say a word. There were no questions that needed to be asked of me anyway. I glanced up at my husband and saw his nondescript expression return, which only made my nervousness grow. Ralph already had his misgivings about my relationship with Link, and after what we talked about this morning, this was the last situation I wanted us to be in. Unfortunately, there was no turning back now, especially considering my husband was one of the physicians handpicked by his mentor Dr. Brimstone. To commence with the meeting, Dr. Seaside stepped up to act as our group's facilitator.

He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Your majesties, your highness, and my lady," he greeted all of them, "thank you so much for taking the time to meet with us this morning. It is a great honor."

Link nodded and almost waved off the complementariness of his speech.

"The pleasure is all ours," he replied, "it's important for Hyrule to acknowledge one of the more difficult occupations in the country."

That compliment got a perk out of everyone.

"Thank you for saying so sire," Mutoh added, "sometimes a physician's work goes unnoticed."

Zelda shook her head and clasped her hands together.

"And that is a shame," she agreed, "you do so much for our communities by helping the ill and caring for the weak. I thank you for such service."

Mutoh grinned and nodded.

"Thank you my lady," he replied.

Then the prince chimed in.

"Do you find your work satisfactory?" he asked all of a sudden. "Or do you find yourself frustrated with the limitations presented upon you from time to time?"

That was an interesting question.

Marin decided to tackle it.

"A little bit of both," she answered honestly, "I love the research aspect of medicine and what it does to expand the world around us. However, there are times when I feel research is stifled by bureaucracy because that is where the mandate for our limitations comes from."

My ears piqued, especially when I saw the subtle change in the king and queen's face. This conversation certainly got opinionated quickly. I was certain they weren't expecting this.

Ralph must have anticipated this. He even voiced his discomfiture.

"Oh boy," he muttered underneath his breath.

The queen and prince chuckled at his groaning, as did a few in the crowd surrounding us.

"What was that for my good man?" Zelda asked my husband.

Ralph sighed.

"I often tell my mother there is a time and place for such things," he replied, "but it seems to be of no avail."

There was more laughter at his utterance. However, Marin was about to get a surprising ally.

"Well, maybe that time is now," Link said suddenly, "perhaps my lady is right that research for medical advancement is tied up by bureaucratic nonsense."

Zelda looked over at Link surprised, possibly thinking he was being presumptuous with such a statement.

"My lord…" she trailed, not being able to hide her subtle disbelief.

Link shrugged and had no qualms about his statement.

"Is it not true?" he asked his wife.

Zelda stared at her husband helplessly just then.

"But even so," she said, "we should still be more prudent about our statements."

Link diverted his attention back to Marin without addressing Zelda.

"Tell me," he said, ignoring his wife's warning, "what research are you talking about my lady?"

Marin looked at the king surprised. She wasn't expecting his inquiry, but she looked to take advantage of the opportunity now presented to her. I couldn't say I blamed her.

"Well," she started, "there was a requisition my husband and I filed for months ago to the institutional research review board regarding a brain scan that used Sheikah technology. It was developed by Dr. Seaside here, and when we used it in remote locations we were better able to diagnose patients suffering from traumatic brain injuries. This technology could be resourceful if more doctors had access to it in remote locales. However, the commission has been circumvented several times over by the Scholars Society, stating that such research would be too expensive for the communities it would help."

Leonhart then raised a brow.

"So… have you been using this technology without the research institution's permission?" he asked.

That was a direct question. Marin then realized she said too much, but she didn't back down.

"In some emergent cases, yes," she admitted.

Zelda then stared at the doctor thoughtfully. Her attitude regarding the discussion shifted a little.

"And the prognoses?" she asked.

Mutoh answered for his wife.

"The patients all had full recoveries," he said, "in fact, their outcomes were significantly more positive than the patients treated without using it."

The king and queen looked impressed, and a few in the crowd started murmuring behind them. This was certainly turning into quite the discussion.

"And why aren't you being funded again?" Link asked half-jokingly.

Marin and Mutoh looked relieved at his reply.

"Because it doesn't stand to make the institution a ton of money," Mutoh answered honestly.

Link looked at him with a hint of remorse.

"That's terrible," he stated.

Zelda, too, looked taken in.

"I agree," she replied surprisingly, "how long have you been trying to get this technology approved?"

Dr. Seaside then interceded, seeing that the dialogue was progressive.

"It was an adjunct requisition my fellow doctors filed for months ago," he started, "but _I_ have been trying to get this technology approved for several years now."

There was a brief pause within the royal entourage. To be quite honest, there was a bit of pressure now for the royal family to respond. If they didn't, there would be more questions about how they viewed the needs of their citizens than answers.

Link decided to address the matter head on.

"How about this," the king started, "why don't you meet with me in conference next week with all of your findings and we'll see if we can't expedite your research along. The Scholars Society was instituted for research expansion, not profit."

It was an adroit play by the king, but surprisingly, the prince decided to play devil's advocate.

"That may be well, good, and true sire," he stated, "but if all projects were green flagged without scrutiny then the society would be bankrupt. Doesn't a rushed course of action nullify the process of the review board?"

That was a good point.

Link raised a brow and looked over at the fellow royal.

"The Scholars Society receives ten million rupees a year for research," he countered, "they are hardly going to be bankrupt, and besides that they are a government funded institution. If the royal family wants to know what they are funding, or at the very least has a suggestion, I hardly think they'll object."

Prince Leonhart was quiet for a moment and looked at Link impressed, but he still went on.

"But if you are suggesting research projects based off personal inquests as opposed to research protocols, don't you think you're overstepping the boundaries of the board?" he asked. "Why even have it?"

Everyone listening then turned their attention back to Link. He was aware of what his next statement could imply.

"Like I said," he started, "we'll review the information first."

Prince Leonhart nodded and grinned.

"Well stated," he replied, "and I stand corrected. I think it's admirable you value research."

Having overcome his minor test, Link turned his attention back to Marin, Mutoh, and Dr. Seaside.

"It's important that we have physicians and researchers like you who keep blazing the trails of discovery," he stated, "Hyrule would be nowhere without people like you."

I smiled to myself and couldn't have agreed more. Marin, Mutoh, and Dr. Seaside were all surprised by the amiable nature of the king as well, but their faces soon turned to expressions of deep respect. I believe that answered the question of whether Link was fit or not for being Hyrule's ruler. He did not outright promise any funding for their research, however, he did leave a door open for them to have an opportunity to make a case. It showed he was at least willing to work with the citizens, and was abreast with the issues that were important to the people.

"Thank you sire," Dr. Seaside replied, "you have my greatest appreciations."

Link raised his hand humbly.

"Don't think anything of it," he replied.

There was a brief silence between all of us just then, when the beautiful woman on Link's arm finally spoke up, the Lady Bathory as she was called.

"Well, now that all the serious boring conversations are out of the way, I would like to know who these extraordinarily beautiful young ladies are," she said, looking between Gertrude, Romani, and me, "is it a prerequisite to be beautiful to stand here?"

At her compliments Gertrude and Romani blushed. I couldn't lie, so did I.

"You're too kind my lady," Romani spoke up first, "especially coming from someone as lovely as you."

Lady Bathory grinned.

"Think nothing of it my dear, I call it as I see it," she said, then redirected, "but seriously, what do you do? Are you in the same profession?"

Gertrude cleared her throat and answered first.

"Yes my lady," she replied, "Romani and I both work in the medical profession. I am a physician working with Dr. Brimstone in Dragon Roost."

"And I too work with Dr. Brimstone in Dragon Roost," Romani added, "I'm a physician's assistant."

Lady Bathory looked impressed.

"How exciting," she said, "brains and beauty."

Both girls giggled.

"Thank you my lady," Gertrude said.

Lady Bathory engaged them further.

"So tell me," she went on, "do you plan on igniting the medical world on fire?"

The girls laughed again.

"I see what you did there," Romani said, "fire jokes for the fire town, but to answer your question, I don't know yet. I just want to be able to take care of my patients."

Gertrude agreed with her friend.

"I concur," she replied, "I want to get more experience first. The accolades and all that other stuff can come later."

Lady Bathory raised a brow.

"Oh come come now," she said, "you have to have more ambition than that. What's the point of having a career with no ambition?"

Surprisingly, Link interceded at her inquiry.

"With all due respect my lady, there is every point to having a career without necessarily having ambition," he replied, "being a doctor is an honorable profession." He then directed his next statement to Gertrude. "Don't let ambition get in the way of caring for your patients."

There was a brief surprising silence, one where the queen looked over at the king with a hint of concern. Everyone caught that look and I wasn't sure we were supposed to. Even so, the king didn't show any sign of changing his previous utterance.

Lady Bathory merely shrugged and smiled graciously.

"I suppose everyone has a different idea of success," she said simply.

Prince Leonhart thought to come to his fiancé's aide.

"Ambition doesn't have to be a vice," he stated to Link , "ambition can be a necessary virtue to get ahead in life."

Zelda next to him nodded.

"I agree," she said, "you need a reasonable amount of ambition to get anywhere in this world."

I found that comment interesting coming from her, considering the history I shared with her. Link, however, stood his ground and addressed Gertrude and Romani directly.

"Both of you decide what _you_ want for your lives and make that happen," he said to them, "don't let anyone make those decisions for you. Trust me when I say you'll live to regret it."

I froze at hearing Link say that. Zelda too avoided everyone's gazes momentarily and looked to the ground, so did I. That statement was very telling. There was a little too much conviction in Link's voice to be ignored. It was almost as if that statement were directed to Zelda herself. I felt my cheeks blush and hoped this discussion would be over soon. My comfort level was nil, and the last thing that needed to happen was an indirect discussion of the events pertaining to last year take place here. Gertrude and Romani too noticed the undercurrent of certitude in the king's voice, but they were wise enough not to address it.

"Yes your majesty," Romani said softly, "I wholeheartedly agree with your advice."

Gertrude nodded.

"As do I," she replied.

Lady Bathory was silent for a moment before glancing up at the king and giving him a peculiar look and a smirk. I found that to be intriguing and also found her to be an enigma. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about this woman was… precarious. She looked like the type of person who would do anything to get what she wanted, thus her ideals on ambition. I was probably wrong for judging a book by its cover, but quite frankly, she seemed like an open book. She seemed like the type of person who did not care if a person considered her dangerous. That exquisitely perfect face, with those incredible violet eyes, held a mystery. She looked like a devil from paradise, or an angel from the underworld. Was that too extreme? I couldn't lie, though I had my misgivings, she was absolutely captivating to gaze upon. She even cut her eyes to me when she caught me staring at her.

I immediately looked to the ground.

"I'm-I'm sorry my lady," I stammered quietly, "you're just so lovely."

Lady Bathory didn't seem at all bothered by it. In fact, she engaged me further due to my utterance.

"Well, well, well," she started softly, "and who is this beautiful creature here?"

I blushed when she referred to me. Ralph, who had been silent the majority of this time, put his arm around my shoulders and grinned.

"This is my wife Saria," he replied.

It was then the other three royals turned their attention to me too. I desperately didn't want the attention to be on me. I hoped to negate it.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance my lady," I said, keeping my eyes to the ground.

Lady Bathory grinned.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said, then turned her attention to my husband, "are you both physicians as well?"

Ralph cleared his throat before speaking.

"I am my lady," he replied, "I work in Kakariko Village with Dr. Seaside. I specialize in generalized medicine."

Lady Bathory nodded approvingly.

"And how do you like it?" she asked.

Ralph smiled and that said it all.

"I love it," he replied, "Hylia couldn't have given me a better profession in life."

Link raised his brows at his answer and nodded.

"Hear, hear," he stated, "well said."

Ralph was encouraged by the hero's reply and directed his attention to the king.

"Thank you for that sire," he said, "it means a great deal to me that you recognize the honor of practicing medicine."

Link nodded.

"It isn't an easy field to study," he stated, "it's years of hard work and dedication."

Ralph nodded.

"Very true," he said, "but that still doesn't come close to your contributions as the country's hero."

Link looked at Ralph surprised by him bringing up his past accomplishments.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Ralph shook his head.

"No," he replied, "thank you."

Link thought to even the odds.

"Well, some of us are heroes in our own right," he said, "every doctor is a hero to me."

Romani and Gertrude both audibly fawned together after the king's statement.

"Awww," they said in unison.

A few in the crowd chuckled at that, and Ralph rolled his eyes embarrassed. Even Zelda covered her mouth and giggled too. I worked hard to hold in a laugh as well.

 _What are they thinking?_ I wondered.

"Sisters," Ralph muttered to himself, which made the royal party laugh more.

Lady Bathory eyed Ralph as she giggled.

"I like you," she said, then asked, "what's your name?"

Ralph cleared his throat again.

"Ralph my lady," he replied.

Lady Bathory looked at him keenly.

"I won't forget that name Ralph," she promised, "I believe you and your family are a prime example of what a physician should be like."

Ralph's eyes widened slightly.

"Thank you," he said, "I really mean that."

Zelda nodded as well.

"I agree with Lady Bathory," she said, "it's wonderful to see such positive examples of the profession."

That made me smile and I looked up at Ralph.

"Do you hear that?" I told him. "That's what I tell you everyday."

Ralph grinned when he looked down at me.

"I know," he replied.

I squeezed his hand in mine.

"I'm proud of you," I said sincerely.

Ralph's smile faded a little bit.

"Thank you," he said gently, "I'm proud of you too."

Lady Bathory, watching it all, placed her hand over her heart and doted over us exaggeratedly. She was quite the provocateur.

"Oh, the two of you are just so beautiful together, it's admirable to see," she complimented, then turned her attention back solely to me, "what kind of doctor are you again? I think I missed it."

With her attention fixed on me, my cheeks suddenly blushed.

"Oh…" I started, "I'm no doctor my lady, I just married into the family. I'm nobody."

However, before Lady Bathory could continue Link chimed in.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

I paused for a moment, but then answered again.

"I'm nobody," I said once more.

Link shook his head.

"You're nobody?" he repeated. "What kind of answer is that?"

I didn't mean anything by it, and now I wish I had bitten my tongue.

"I only meant that I'm nobody important," I corrected, "I keep house and make dinner, that's pretty much it."

Link raised a brow.

"I would say that's pretty important," he countered, "wouldn't you?"

I understood his conjecture, but I really wanted to get off this.

"Yes, well… I do what I can," I said, hoping that would be then end of it.

However, Link grunted softly.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but that's nonsense," he rebutted, "there are a great many maidens in this very square that do the same things as you do and are considered an invaluable asset to their families. So, I would place more honor to what you do. You're not a nobody, you're someone of great value."

I didn't want to keep my gazed fixed, but I hoped Link could see the displeasure in my eyes. Whether he realized it or not he was divulging more than he should have been. Why was he making a bigger deal about this than he needed to? I understood his position. I knew how we truly felt. He didn't need to keep espousing his stance the way he was. He was going to create a scene.

"With all due respect sire, I'm afraid I disagree," I said softly, "while I know I'm an asset to my family, had my husband not married me, I wouldn't even be here before you."

Link paused before challenging that notion.

"So… are you saying that makes you less of a person?" he asked. "Are you saying your life standings prove your self worth?"

My cheeks warmed more and I quickly glanced over to see everyone now staring at us. Zelda had a nondescript expression on her face now, but her eyes were very telling. Gertrude and Romani were looking at us curiously, as was Marin and Mutoh. However, the expression that worried me the most was Ralph's. Ralph was trying to be composed, but I could tell he was getting a little annoyed with Link's persistent questioning.

I averted my eyes back to the king.

"I didn't mean to say I was less of a person sire," I corrected, "I simply wanted to make it known that the reason I'm here is because of my husband."

Link stared at me for a long moment before he answered.

"We _all_ have our reasons we're standing here my lady," he said to me cryptically, "don't forget that, but it doesn't make you less of anything. Rather, like I said before I'm sure your husband finds you to be a great asset to him. You're someone who appears to be warm, loving, and modest. I'm certain you honor him by being his bride... women like you are priceless."

My throat tightened.

That wasn't subtle at all.

 _Why are you doing this?_ I begged in my head, but couldn't say.

However, before I could speak up, Ralph interceded. I think he had heard enough.

"Saria is priceless," he said with a hint of forcefulness, "just as I'm sure the _queen_ is priceless to you sire."

Everyone then diverted their eyes to Ralph, who was staring squarely at Link now. Gertrude and Romani were both stunned, as was Marin and Mutoh. Dr. Seaside was quiet, observant, and said nothing, while Lady Bathory was staring keenly between Ralph and Link with a raised brow. Prince Leonhart seemed confused by what was going on as well, and Zelda remained stoic. Though, I could sense a hint of ire from her. I couldn't blame her, Link wasn't being at all inconspicuous and he was doing more harm than good.

Link then cut his gaze to Ralph and stared at the young doctor for a long time before answering.

"She is," he said simply, "very much so."

Ralph didn't break his gaze, but he took in a nervous breath just then. It wasn't a small deed he did. He, in no uncertain terms, stood up to the king in front of everyone. Link, not one to usually back away from a challenge, broke away his gaze and forced a smirk. His displeasure was incremental, but not all over his face. Even so, he then directed his attention back at his party.

"Shall we move along?" the hero asked afterwards. "Unless you have any more questions your highness."

Zelda was silent for a moment as she stared at me, but then she cut her gaze.

"I'm ready," she said quietly.

Lady Bathory too was staring at me in a very thoughtful way now.

"Very interesting," she said to no one in particular, then added, "I have nothing further. I think I've seen all I needed to."

Prince Leonhart was looking between Link and my husband before shaking his head at the king's question.

"I have no more questions," he said, "we can move along if you like."

Afterwards, Link glanced one more time at Ralph and then me before heading the royal party along to the north castle entrance.

"Let's commence," he ordered the guards.

The guards promptly stationed themselves around the four royals and escorted the party away from our area. I held my breath until they finally left us completely, but that didn't change the direction of the gazes from everyone. They were all looking at Ralph and me.

"What was _that_ all about?" Gertrude asked no one in particular.

Romani was staring between Ralph and me and said nothing. Marin too was now looking at me with a raised brow. Dr. Seaside took in a deep sigh and shook his head. Ralph looked away from everyone and I took hold of his hand. I really wanted us to get away so we could speak alone, but if we did the suspicion would only mount regarding the king.

Marin, being the dutiful mother she was, stepped up and checked on her son.

"Are you alright honey?" she asked.

Ralph nodded.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Marin looked over at the royal party now departed from us.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Ralph nodded again, getting a little impatient with her.

"I'm _fine_ mother," he insisted.

Marin then raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright," she replied, "but you seem annoyed that's why I'm asking."

Ralph didn't reply to that and kept quiet.

Gertrude now had her eye fixed on me with a hint of suspicion. She then glanced at her brother who was avoiding everyone's eyes. When she looked at me again, my heart raced.

 _This is wonderful,_ I thought sarcastically.

The day was steadily getting worse.

~SSS~

Link's POV

If I had a chance to do that all over, I probably would have handled that last situation differently. I was undoubtedly going to regret putting Saria on the spot like that, but what was done was done and I couldn't take it back. I just hoped she would forgive me, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was frustrated with me pressing her the way I was. Ralph wasn't too taken in with me either. I couldn't say I blamed him, considering what he knew about my and Saria's past. I would have to apologize to the both of them when I got the opportunity. The last thing I wanted to do was cause Saria any unnecessary trouble.

 _That was a foolish move Link,_ I told myself.

Bathory on my arm was looking up at me precociously now. There was no telling what mischief was hiding behind those violet eyes.

"Are you alright sire?" she whispered to me so the others behind us wouldn't hear.

I took in a deep sigh, not really wanting to engage her.

"I'm fine," I said simply.

She looked thoughtfully at me.

"You don't seem fine to me," she replied, "to be honest you look rather cross."

I grunted softly.

"I'm always cross when I'm around you," I countered.

Bathory looked at me surprised, but then grinned.

"That's not very nice," she teased.

I was in no mood fr her theatrics right now.

"It may not be nice, but it is certainly what you deserve," I whispered back, "you know your furtive ways won't work on me."

She pretended to be hurt, and glanced over her shoulder once more to change the subject.

"Who was that girl you were quarreling with?" she asked me suddenly.

I was not going to even consider engaging her regarding that.

"I wasn't quarreling with her," I said quickly.

Bathory scoffed.

"You most certainly were," she replied.

I groaned softly.

"She's nobody," I said, "alright."

Bathory raised a brow.

"She has to be somebody," she countered, "you just spent an extraordinary amount of time convincing her otherwise."

I cut my eyes to her and gave her a look of warning regarding her smart remark.

"Drop it," I ordered, "I mean it, I do not want to speak about this with you."

Her grin widened as she stared into my eyes.

"Did I touch a nerve?" she whispered.

I didn't answer and gave her a hard stare. She finally got the point, but her smile broadened anyway.

"Very well," she replied, then lowered her voice, "by the way, you're very attractive when you're upset sire."

I ignored her and sighed, wanting to get the rest of this day over with. We continued to the north entrance where we finally got back to the castle gate. When we were at the designated steps, Zelda and Bathory finally switched places; she going back to Leonhart and the queen coming back to stand next to me. I was grateful for the switch. However, Zelda appeared very stoic, and I gathered she had her own ideas about what just took place regarding Saria. I suppose I was going to hear about that later too. It was just as well, and whatever she intended to tell me I was sure she had a point to it.

For now, it was time for us to announce Zelda's pregnancy. The news had been prolonged long enough. It wasn't prominent, but there was a little bulge now protruding from Zelda's belly, and to be honest it was quite becoming on her. Besides the physical changes, there were already whispers about her sudden cravings during the night from the gossip mavens too. Considering she was going to be due in a few months, there was only so long we could keep her being pregnant a secret.

The crowd was still cheering when we were all facing them. It was then it was time for me to offer my greetings and commence with the proceedings of the day.

I raised my hand to silence them. The crowd hushed immediately.

"People of Hyrule, thank you for gathering here with us today," I began, "it is my great pleasure to welcome Prince Squallous Leonhart of Balaam and his soon to be bride, Lady Elvira Bathory of Hebra."

There was applause and smiles from the crowd after the initial announcement. Afterwards, I raised my hand once again to silence them.

"We want to make sure that we as Hylians show that allegiance to an ally is both in our body and our soul," I went on, "so let the soul of Hyrule speak, for it is you, the people, it is the culture of giving and brotherhood, it is in the fealty and valor of the royal family, and it is in the land that we live and die for." I then raised my right hand. "To unity and Prince Leonhart!"

Afterwards, the crowd cheered and applauded tremendously at my speech. There were even a few nobles who looked on impressed. I glanced over at Zelda, and though she didn't show it overtly, she looked very proud. There was even a hint of a smile on her lips. Perhaps she would forgive my misstep earlier with the physicians greeting. Bathory and Leonhart too were both smiling, but I assumed for much different reasons.

"Bravo," Leonhart said sincerely, "well said."

"Yes sire," Bathory added, "you speak like the king you are."

Even still, I had more to say, and the best news was to come.

"As you all know, her majesty Queen Zelda gave me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife," I continued, "and though I don't deserve her, I will be forever grateful to her. She is an asset to me in more ways than she can possibly know, and I would like to thank her for bestowing me with such an honor." I then turned to look at Zelda. "To the queen!"

Zelda was staring at me very surprised. She had no idea I planned a parcel of goodwill towards her in my speech. Soon, her face warmed into a soft expression. She mouthed 'thank you' to me and even blew me a kiss. I meant every word I said, though I didn't always show it. The crowd naturally responded and the applause for Zelda was louder and more thunderous than before. Zelda was so taken in by it that she curtsied slightly before the crowd. That only generated more applause for her. I too joined in, which surprised her, and at my lead both Bathory and Leonhart joined me as well. It was a triumphant moment for the queen. She may have had her faults, but there was no denying that she would do anything to protect her people, and for that she had my deepest respects. With that, I rose my hand and silenced the crowd once more.

"But wait there's more," I said half-joking.

A few in the crowd chuckled at that.

"I say this to you with the humblest heart and the truest of intentions," I went on, then turned to look at Zelda, "you have never been more beautiful than you are right now my darling queen."

Zelda looked at me surprised and a few women even fawned audibly in the audience. Zelda was so surprised there was a slight crack in her veneer. Her eyes misted over slightly.

"Sire…" she trailed softly.

I grinned at her, then turned back to face the crowd.

"It is with great pleasure that I am informing you today that her majesty, Queen Zelda, is with child," I announced.

A few in the audience gasped, even Bathory and Leonhart beside us. They looked stunned.

"With child?" Bathory repeated shocked.

I nodded.

"With child," I said again.

Zelda confirmed it with her smile and nod.

"It's true," she said.

Immediately after, there was a hush in the crowd, followed by another tremendous sound of applause. I made it discreet, but I glanced over to where Saria and Ralph were standing. They were both clapping like everyone else and even seemed elated, especially Ralph. I had my suppositions as to why, but I was glad to see they were looking a little more comfortable than when I left them. I didn't want Ralph thinking I didn't respect his union with Saria, I did. I just had my own demons to deal with.

 _And I will deal with them,_ I told myself.

The applause went on and on and seemed to get louder when the realization hit the entirety of the crowd. It was like a wave of love and a beautiful throng to behold for the queen. Finally, after several minutes, I raised my hand to halt the multitude again, it took a minute, but the applause finally abated.

"People of Hyrule," I started, "this is a day for all of us to be grateful: to Prince Leonhart for his graciousness, to the queen for bestowing on me such an honor, and to all of you for being the heartbeat of this country. To Hyrule!"

"To Hyrule!" the audience shouted.

After the finality of my words, there was another round of applause, but while it was happening I addressed the citizens again.

"Now please enjoy yourselves in the merriment of the day," I announced, "and remember: be safe!"

More applause, but a few laughs came as well, and soon after, the crowds dispersed. When I turned to look at Zelda, she didn't hide her smile and looked very impressed.

"My lord," she started, "you were magnificent."

I smiled at her compliment.

"Thank you," I said humbly.

Bathory even added her two rupees.

"I agree sire," she said, "who would have thought you such a crowd pleaser."

Leonhart next to her concurred.

"I never knew you were such a great orator," he complimented, "you always struck me as the silent type."

I found that funny.

"I still am," I stated, "but I know when to turn it on when I need to."

Leonhart laughed at that.

"Well, you certainly fooled me," he said, "and bravo, that was an exceptional speech and congratulations on becoming a father."

His fiancé nodded.

"Yes, congratulations," Bathory said with a big smile, "I can only imagine how beautiful your child will be."

Zelda giggled and nodded modestly.

"Thank you," she said softly, then added, "I hope it's a boy and he looks just like Link."

I grinned at her saying that.

"I'm actually hoping it's a girl," I confessed, "I really want a little princess to spoil."

Zelda giggled some more.

"Did seeing that little girl inspire you?" she asked. "Darla was her name, right?"

I held up my hand.

"A little bit," I said, barely spacing my fore and middle finger, "you have to admit she was absolutely adorable."

Zelda giggled more.

"I agree," she said, "she was."

Bathory decided to dote more.

"Well, no matter what your baby turns out to be, I am sure he or she will be the talk of the kingdom," she said.

Leonhart nodded.

"Very true," he replied, then added, "I wish I had known, I would have brought you a gift."

Zelda then spoke up.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she said softly, "I wanted to make your visit especially memorable."

Leonhart raised his brows.

"Well, it's been unforgettable so far," he said, "I can't wait to see what's next."

Zelda spoke up again.

"I'm glad you said that," she said, "we've planned for you to dine with the nobility," she explained, "the nobles have been waiting anxiously to see what you have in store for the future plans of Balaam."

At hearing that, I nearly let out a groan, but remembered I couldn't do that.

 _Great,_ I thought sarcastically, _two miserable hours with the nobles._

I tried not to let it show in my face.

"We just had to save the best for last," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

Leonhart, having heard it, surprisingly laughed.

"Your enthusiasm about such situations is about as good as mine," he admitted, "I think I'd rather visit the vendors with the peasants again."

I grinned at him saying that.

"Hear, hear," I replied.

Zelda and Bathory listening quietly merely grinned, probably thinking the complete opposite right now. Maybe I misjudged Leonhart in thinking he was shortsighted. He seemed a like a very down to earth fellow to me. Perhaps he showed his offensive side because I was courting the woman he wanted to marry at the time. However, he seemed like a different man now, and that only made me sympathize with him more for the kind of woman he was about to strap himself to. I could not let him leave here thinking Lady Bathory was this incredible saint. Her face may have been heaven, but her soul was definitely hell. I had to warn him somehow. I had to, even if Zelda thought it ill advised.

 _It would be dishonest of me to let him think his future wife was a woman of quality,_ I thought, _she's a snake only interested in herself._

"Is… that what you would like to do your highness?" Zelda asked suddenly, though she was showing she hoped he was only joking. "Because if that is your desire, we shall change the itinerary."

Leonhart fanned off her concern.

"Don't worry yourself my dear," he said, "I know how these things work. I shall entertain your court."

Zelda looked relieved, while I kept in my disappointment, but I didn't expect otherwise. I knew we were going to have to deal with the aristocracy while the prince was here. It was what they paid for. Even so, I was glad Leonhart wasn't a persnickety snob. In fact, he might even end up being a good friend if things turned out well. I certainly hoped so. I never admitted it openly, but I always appreciated having more friends.

"Indeed," was all I said with a nod.

With that, I offered Zelda my arm and in turn led Prince Leonhart and Lady Bathory into the castle.

 _To the Great Hall,_ I thought.

The meeting ahead promised to be entertaining.

~SSS~

A few moments earlier, leading to the present: Saria's POV

"But wait there's more," Link half-joked.

A few in the audience laughed at that. I just grinned, having a feeling I knew what was coming next.

 _Here it is…_ I thought.

I looked over a Ralph who looked less irritated, but was still slightly bothered. I hoped the day would get better for us, but that whole ordeal with Link really sullied Ralph's mood.

Even so, the king went on.

"I say this to you with the humblest heart and the truest of intentions," he said, then turned to look at Zelda, "you have never been more beautiful than you are right now my darling queen."

My throat tightened a little at his utterance and I noticed Zelda also looked surprised. Considering how he was acting only a moment ago, I wasn't astonished by her reaction. A few women in the crowd fawned audibly over what Link said. It was very endearing. I looked up at Ralph just then and noticed now his expression softened a little bit.

"Remember when you said the same thing to me?" I whispered.

He paused, then finally looked down at me a nodded.

"Yes," he whispered back.

He finally grinned, which was encouraging.

The king continued.

"It is with great pleasure that I am informing you today that her majesty, Queen Zelda, is with child," he announced.

There was a brief hush throughout the crowd. However, afterwards the entire multitude erupted into applause, and I smiled, having already known for some time. I clapped just the same because it was thrilling, but Ralph took the news as a total shock, as did the rest of his family.

"The queen is pregnant?" he whispered to himself.

I giggled a little at how he said that, but then I nodded.

"That's the news," I whispered back.

My husband was still dumbstruck. However, a moment later, Ralph's astonishment turned into a huge relief. Seriously, he smiled a smile that could have probably been seen from the moon, and then suddenly he cheered.

"Yes!" he shouted. "Yes! Yes! Yeeeeees!"

Both his parents looked at him like he was crazy. I couldn't lie, I looked at him a little startled myself.

"Ralph…" I trailed embarrassed, "what are you doing?"

His mother was more direct.

"Ralph!" Marin scolded. "Have you lost your senses?"

He turned to look at his mother.

"Did you hear that news?" he asked rhetorically. "The queen is pregnant!"

Marin understood very well, but still found her son's reaction unorthodox.

"That may be good and true," she stated, "but you sound like a madman."

Ralph didn't seem to care.

"Everyone's cheering mother," he reasoned rather enthusiastically, "this is wonderful news, just wonderful!"

Gertrude and Romani were ecstatic too, but not quite like Ralph.

"What has gotten into you?" Gertrude asked. "One moment you're in the doldrums, the next cloud nine."

Romani started giggling and shook her head.

"I think it's official," she said to Gertrude, "Ralph has cracked."

I giggled at her saying that, but I sensed his excitement was for a much different reason. Ralph was clapping vigorously now and seemed more engaged with the festival than ever. It was a complete one hundred eighty degree turn from where he was only a moment ago. I decided to match his enthusiasm and cheer with him so he wouldn't be so out of place. Anything to get his mind off what previously happened.

"Woo Hoo!" I now shouted with him. "Cheers to the royal family!"

Ralph smiled down at me.

"Yes!" he agreed. "Cheers to the royal family!"

This was incredible, but I felt a hint of sadness as well. Not because I was jealous, but because the secret was now out. Everyone knew Link was going to be a father. It was no longer beholden to the hollows of the Sacred Forest Meadow. It was now the kingdom's news.

Link continued when the cheering once again abated.

"People of Hyrule," he started, "this is a day for all of us to be grateful: to Prince Leonhart for his graciousness, to the queen bestowing on me such an honor, and to all of you for being the heartbeat of this country. To Hyrule!"

"To Hyrule!" the throng shouted in unison.

Another cheer came from the audience and Ralph seemed to be the loudest of them. I couldn't help, but giggle at his sudden enthusiasm. It was infectious, and I was glad he was back to being himself. I hated seeing him distraught, or thinking he wasn't good enough because he wasn't the hero. Ralph _was_ good enough, maybe too good even for me. I just knew I needed to do everything to be a good wife and mother.

Finally, Link gave his last announcement.

"Now please enjoy yourselves in the merriment of the day," he called out to the crowd, "and remember be safe!"

I grinned.

That was so like Link to think of the peoples' safety even while they were having fun. After what happened with Ganondorf and Zant, I couldn't say I blamed him. He had a huge burden to bear as the country's keeper. Even so, the dispersal was so welcome because I eagerly wanted to get away from our party and spend some time alone with Ralph. I wanted to reassure him that everything was wonderful between us. However, before I could initiate anything, Ralph seemed to have similar ideas. He grabbed me by the hand and hurried me away with him.

I looked at him surprised, as did his family.

"Where are you two going?" Gertrude asked.

Ralph called over his shoulder.

"We'll be back later," he announced, not giving them a clue as to what he had in store for us.

I held on tightly to his hand and let him lead me away to an alley that was surprisingly abandoned for the moment. I didn't know why this was our first destination, but I had the feeling he wanted to speak with me alone. He guided me to the back of the alley where no one would disturb us, and when we were settled, I gave him my undivided attention. He was staring at the ground lost in thought for a moment and he looked a little nervous. I reached up and caressed his cheek to see about him.

"Hey," I said gently, "are you okay?"

He nodded immediately, but still didn't meet my eyes.

"I'm great," he said honestly, "better than ever."

I raised a brow when I sensed he wasn't being altogether truthful.

"Ralph…" I trailed.

He finally looked up and into my eyes. The sunlight made his blue eyes appear bluer, they were beautiful.

"Okay fine you win," he said, "I have a confession to make, though I don't think it's really a confession."

My ear perked immediately when he said that.

"O…kay," I replied slightly puzzled, "what's going on?"

He took in a deep sighed and then just blurted out his thoughts.

"I'm jealous of him," he stated suddenly.

My head bucked back and my eyes widened slightly at that.

"I beg your pardon?" I whispered.

His eyes searched my face.

"I'm jealous of Link, Saria," he admitted again, "I always have been."

I felt my heart skip a beat. With the way this was starting, this could only end badly.

"Ralph-" I tried.

However, he silenced me by raising his hand.

"Please," he said gently, "I need to tell you this."

I then clamped my mouth shut, but my nervousness never went away. This was not what I was expecting, though I should not have been surprised.

"Okay," I said quietly.

He ran a hand through his perfect golden hair.

"I was always thinking: 'how could I compare to the hero?' he's so perfect, she loves him so," he said, "and alas, he is."

I shook my head, but I remained silent anyway.

"I saw the way he looked at you," he said, "I saw the restraint he had to put on himself to try and respect me, though it wasn't easy for him. He looked at you the way I look at you."

My throat tightened.

"When a man thinks a _queen_ is settling, then the woman he truly loves must really be someone extraordinary," he went on, "I don't love you because he desires you so, but it does make my conviction for being your husband that much stronger."

I bit my lower lip.

"I love you more than life itself Saria, I really do," he said, "and I know it will take you some time to love me the way you love Link. However, I'm willing to wait for that, because you are worth it."

My eyes stung with tears.

"Ralph, I do love you," I insisted, "you don't have to wait."

He stared into my eyes and nodded.

"I know you think you do," he said, "and maybe one day you will, but I'm not _him_ , at least, not yet."

I looked at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "I love you, _you_."

I desperately wanted him to believe me.

"Bless your heart for being so kind," he said with a sad smile, "but we both know that is not true. We both know you still love him."

I started trembling.

"You couldn't be more wrong!" I insisted. "He hardly stared at me!"

Ralph looked at me frustrated just then.

"Do you understand how hard that was for him?" he countered. "All he wanted to do was look at you, and when he did he practically told you he was still in love with you!"

Tears welled in my eyes and I didn't know what to do.

"I…" I trailed at a loss.

Ralph placed his hands on my shoulders to try and calm me down.

"But…" he went on, "I did feel a hope I had never felt before when he announced he was going to be a father. I think, I hope, and I pray that his child will take some of the love that he feels for you and transfers it to him or her, even if just little bit."

I didn't know what to think. I knew Ralph had his concerns, but I didn't know he was so exhaustive in his thoughts. He was torturing himself by thinking this way. I was determined to prove him wrong. I was determined to show him that he was not just second fiddle when he was so much more.

"I don't care what you say, I love you!" I said stubbornly. "I'm having your baby and we're going to have the best family in the world, do you hear me?"

Ralph was staring into my eyes and still had that sad smile on his face. However, before he could say another word I reached up and kissed him. He was initially resistant to me, but soon he let his guard down and kissed me with the same ardency I was kissing him. I opened my mouth to his and bit on his lower lip hungrily. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. He tried to pull away again and I still wouldn't let him. I cradled his face between my hands and opened his mouth with my tongue, before he finally used his superior strength to pull me away.

"If you keep kissing me like that out here, we'll have to get a room," he joked.

I grinned at his attempt, but it quickly faded. I was staring up at him and breathing hard. I reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Do you understand now?" I whispered.

He took in a deep sigh and raised his brows.

"I think so," he said, then added, "I just want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy," I insisted, "I swear."

Ralph pursed his lips together and nodded.

"Okay," he said quietly.

I reached up and kissed him again.

"You need to believe me," I whispered when I pulled away, "no more talking about this. I won't hear of it."

He grinned at my stern tone.

"Alright," he replied, "and in your condition I want to stay on your good side."

I grinned at him saying that, but again it faded. I then took hold of his hand.

"Come on," I said softly, "let's go play a game or something. Let's get our mind off all this."

Ralph then nodded.

"Okay," he replied.

Afterwards, I took his hand and guided him out of the alley. I had to prove to him that things were going to be alright between. I had to show him that he didn't make a mistake, but not just for him, for our baby's sake as well.

* * *

 **Please write a review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Inspiration: Dinner and discussion, moral relativism, economics, the Happy Mask Salesman, Johnny Walker Blue, and interior design.**

 **Shout Outs : FrostBurn243, SaraAK, iddy786 thank you for reading.**

 **Word Account: 12,561**

* * *

Chapter 12

The Great Hall: Link's POV

The Great Hall was a work of art. The spacious room was constructed with vaulted ceilings that expanded across one hundred cubit lengths and allowed for grand acoustics. This architectural detail was made to accommodate bards and orators if and when they were commissioned to entertain the nobility. There was even a small stage for theatrics at the fore of the room. The enclave was semicircular in structure, with a door leading to a prop room and cellar. When I was courting Zelda, there were times when I was invited for supper and she, her father, and I would enjoy a small production from the royal theater house. There was one time when they attempted a rendition of "The Princess and Her Hero". I thought it was a comedy, but it turned out to be a drama. The reading of the lines had more jests than verbose prose. Though, I was certain that wasn't the intention of the actors.

 _There were a lot of good laughs that night,_ I recollected with a grin.

Continuing with the structure, just below where the beginning of the roof started to where the extension of the walls ended, a large masonry of several keystones were abridged, which affixed the edifice together. Those keystones were noteworthy for keeping the hall stable and the entire building intact. Adjacent to the noteworthy mortar were tapestries from every era of the Nohanseen rule around the perimeter, beginning with the first family. The woven mural of Hylia at the center was magnificent indeed, as it told the legend of her journey as Hyrule's savior by means of her hero, the Hero of Sky. The theme continued with monumental events that happened at pivotal points in Hyrule's history. Each mural told its own story. There was even one recently constructed for Zelda and me. I had to admit, it was quite humbling to see myself forever branded in history with the Sage of Time. A thought like this might seem foolish right now, but one of my greatest fears was being forgotten as the hero. I wasn't without my flaws and it probably seemed like a self-centered thought, but as my pride would have it, it was true.

 _Every man has their insecurities I suppose,_ I thought.

Centered in the middle of the room were five long tables positioned together to act as one to seat over a hundred people. The chairs were made of the strongest oak, and the cushions of the choicest silk. Prince Leonhart's favorite flowers, gladiolas, were strategically arranged in over fifty floral arrangements adorning the center convey of every other seat. Each place setting had fine porcelain, silk napkins, goldware, and a goblet for drinking. The setting was quite truly exquisite.

As I stated before, dessert was a five tiered cake, placed on a marble table that could withstand up to a thousand pounds of pressure. It was situated near the fore of the room that abutted a corner window. It was far enough away not to be tampered with, but close enough to be admired, and admired it was. There was even the foresight to burn an incense holder of rosemary herbs several yards away to keep insects from attacking it. Each layer was a different cake: chocolate, vanilla, lemon, passion fruit, and the top was the prince's favorite. Zelda informed me that Leonhart had an affinity for honey cake with brandied raisins.

 _Not one detail was missed,_ I thought.

At the center of all this splendor were the nobles congregating over preserved refreshments. Nobles from all over the country were here, even the ones I took the liberty of investigating myself. Lord Miyamoto was here, as well as Lord Iwata and Lord Fils-Amie. There were also the usual suspects, with Lord Filgore and Lord Rue Morgue as well. They were bold for showing their faces at this juncture today, but they were also prudent when I told them to evacuate Zora's Domain. They had that region cleaned up and cleared out within two days. Even so, they also must have been relying a great deal on Lady Bathory to bail them out. She really was the crux between determining if they were all going to end up in a jail cell or if they were going to be celebrating jubilantly. I hoped for the fore, as I'm sure they hoped for the latter. Only time would tell.

When we as the royal party walked in, the nobles who were anticipating our arrival stopped their chatter immediately to greet us. They all at once bowed then afterwards applauded. It seemed a little trite from my point of view, but I needed to stop being such a cynic and go with the flow. Zelda and I smiled, but then we stepped aside as we presented the prince. Prince Squallous and Lady Bathory received an even grander ovation than Zelda and I, which was perfect for the diplomatic game being played here. I glanced over at the queen, as she merely grinned at me. Afterwards, the nobles broke rank and came to mingle with us.

Naturally, there was an order in how and who was greeted first. The nobles were perceptive to greet the prince first, as an ally of theirs was already with him, Lady Bathory, and then decided to come to Zelda and myself. The pleasantries coincided like this for the next several minutes.

The meet and greets were pleasant.

"Your highness, you honor Hyrule with your presence," said a noble from the provincial region of Faron, "I hope your welcome has been well established."

Prince Squallous nodded.

"It has," he replied, "thank you."

Another noble then went to flatter Bathory.

"You look exceptionally beautiful today my lady," he said to her, "I thought your eyes were the diamonds of Hebra themselves."

A few chuckled at that and Bathory simply grinned.

"If I should be so lucky," she joked, "but considering the jest, I would easily end up being blind."

A few more laughed, and afterwards another lady came forward.

"Your highness, we are so grateful you had a safe trip," she said, "I trust my lord is well?"

Leonhart nodded.

"Quite well," he said, "thank you for asking my lady."

The same lady went on.

"I'm dreadfully sorry to hear about your father King Laguna," she stated, "his death has been a shock to us all."

Not the best conversation starter, but an important one. Prince Leonhart unsurprisingly looked troubled for a moment, but only nodded at the lady's words.

"It shocked everyone," he divulged, "he was in the prime of his life and seemed to go too soon."

There was brief hush before a respectful commencement.

"Absolutely my lord," another noble spoke up, "you needn't worry about the loyalty of Hyrule. We will always be loyal to you."

My ears perked at hearing that, and Bathory at his side then looked up at him.

"Hear, hear," she agreed, "you don't _ever_ have to worry about Hyrule not being your ally." She then looked over at Zelda and me adroitly. "Am I not right your majesties?"

Zelda nodded dutifully, but I just stared at her with an air of caution. Bathory was trying vie me into a trapping promise. She was bold, I had to give her that, but I wasn't baiting that easily.

"Hyrule will always be loyal to those loyal to her," I said carefully.

Leonhart looked at me appreciatively and nodded, while Bathory's expression shifted a little, but she didn't break. Sensing the cryptic nature of the conversation, Filgore and Rue Morgue steadily drew closer, but had nothing to add at this time. They had to know this was not a situation in their favor, and though Bathory was testing me, this state of affairs didn't bode well for her either. I _might_ be willing to test her bluff of open war if she thought her seductive whiles were more impervious than her actually getting justice. She was certain of Leonhart's loyalty to her, but I was not. After talking to him these few past moments, he seemed like a reasonable man, and later I was going to test that very notion.

Some in the crowd regressed at my saying and even Zelda turned to look at me with a forced grin. She could sense the veil falling and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Of course," she said, staring into my eyes and then changed the subject, "I remember us discussing the _importance_ of such words and what they truly mean." She then looked back over at the prince. "Your highness I know this must be a trying time for you, but I must say, you are handling it exceptionally well."

Many agreed with Zelda's sentiment.

"Yes your highness," another noble spoke up from the middle of the crowd, "it's quite honorable of you to visit your neighboring ally in the middle of your grieving."

My ears perked again, and I was noticing a theme immediately about some of the responses the nobles were giving. It was almost too similar.

 _Had they all conferenced before coming here?_ I wondered.

I couldn't be sure and probably seemed a little ridiculous for thinking such a thing. However, this was a feeling I was getting from my gut, and it was my gut instincts that kept me alive in very dangerous situations. I always trusted them, even if at the moment I wasn't battling a tektite. This was a whole different kind of arena. Even so, I was glad when the gong for dinner suddenly sounded the alarm. This conversation was going to take a wrong turn quickly if it continued. Most of the audience turned to see the main butler coming out from the kitchen to greet us.

He bowed and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Distinguished guests," he announced, "I ask that you all be seated because the first course will be served in fifteen minutes."

There was a hush in the crowd as the butler spoke, followed by a silent acceptance of what he instructed. Afterwards, everyone broke assemblage again and went to sit down. I was obviously at the head of the table with Zelda sitting to the right of me, and Prince Leonhart sitting to the left of me with Lady Bathory next to him. Unfortunately, next to her was Lord Filgore and his wife, and two seats from them was Lord Rue Morgue and his wife. These men were like vultures and it seemed like wherever Bathory was, Filgore and Rue Morgue were close to follow. They always seemed to be in cohorts with each other. It was no matter now. This evening would be nothing like the previous evening with the nobles. I was not going anywhere. They could count on that.

When everyone was seated, wine and water was poured. Zelda declined the wine, but happily accepted the water and that was when Bathory decided to dote on her more.

"Your majesty I must say," she started, "now that I know you are with child I understand your radiance so much more."

A few at the table chuckled.

"You do look divine my queen," Lady Filgore spoke up, "it reminds me of when my own daughter was pregnant. She had such a glow too."

Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Thank you my dears for saying so," she uttered quietly, "I'm quite excited."

Bathory smiled.

"As you should be," she said, "I absolutely can't wait to meet your baby."

I just raised a brow at that, while Leonhart chuckled.

"If you're so eager for a baby," he started, "then we might have to start right away after we get married."

A few pretended to be shocked, and Bathory exaggeratedly covered her mouth from his comment.

"Your highness!" she teased. "What scandalous words, and at the dinner table too!"

There was more laughter and all I could do was smirk.

 _This woman…_ I thought.

Zelda just glanced at me and I still had nothing to say.

Leonhart took note of that.

"What's that inquiry about?" he asked just then.

I grinned.

"I asked no questions," I replied.

Leonhart engaged me now.

"Don't give me that," he said, "you look like you have something on your mind sire."

I just shook my head.

"Nothing that would be of interests to you at the moment," I replied.

Leonhart raised a brow.

"Try me," he replied.

I glanced over at Bathory before glancing back at the prince and thought to turn the tables as it were.

"Well, if you say so," I said, pretending to be indirect, "I want your opinion on something."

Leonhart nodded.

"Alright," he replied.

I cut my eyes to Bathory again before I eyed him once more.

"What do you think about the current state of the rupee?" I asked suddenly.

As soon as I asked that, every head that was within earshot turned and looked at me.

Leonhart gave me a puzzling stare.

"That's quite the change of subject," he replied.

I just shrugged.

"You asked what was on my mind," I stated.

Leonhart chuckled, then nodded.

"Indeed I did," he said, then went to answer my question, "well, I think the rupee is just fine. It is a sound investment with almost a millennia to account for it safety net."

I grinned.

"I agree," I replied, "so it must be surprising to you that new types of currency are trying to make its fore into the banking distribution."

Leonhart raised a brow perplexed.

"What?" he asked.

I pretended ignorance.

"You haven't heard?" I replied.

Leonhart shook his head.

"No," he stated.

I reached for my goblet and rotated it in my palm.

"It was quite surprising to me too when I found out," I said.

The prince gave me an offhanded stare.

"What types of new currency?" he asked. "There have been banks over the years trying to institute new money and have failed miserably. They are nothing but schemes."

I nodded.

"You have no argument from me," I replied.

However, there was soon a counter near the center of the table from a noble.

"Not all institutions trying to form their own currency are frauds your highness," he stated. "The beginning of every great nation is in trying to establish a system of currency that works best for the people."

Leonhart glanced over at the noble.

"If that is the case, then why have they tried and failed miserably?" he asked. "I am all for free markets, but your market also has to be solvent."

The same noble tapped his finger on the table.

"The biggest issue is that there was nothing tangible to secure such currencies," he replied, "had they been backed by a commodity that was worth a hill of beans, then perhaps there would be more money in the world than just the rupee."

That was just the segue I was looking for.

"You mean like the current _mon_ craze," I said adroitly.

As soon as I said that, murmuring started at the table.

Leonhart turned to look at me.

"The what?" he asked. "What in the world is _mon_?"

I scoffed and smirked.

"The newest scheme on the market," I replied, "a group of over zealous financiers thought they were going to get rich quick by backing a currency that has no safety net."

I glanced over at Zelda who appeared stoic, but I sensed her wanting me to stop. To the opposite of her I saw Filgore and Rue Morgue also wanting me to stop, but for very different reasons. They looked ready to crawl under the table.

Another noble then spoke up.

"Who would be foolish enough to try such a thing?" he asked. "It seems preposterous that someone would create a currency that has no real value."

It was then Bathory spoke up to try to intercede.

"With all due respect," she started, "how do we know it has no real value?"

The same noble countered.

"How do we know that it does?" he inquired.

Bathory groaned softly.

"I thought this was a table of free market capitalists," she said furtively, "why are some of you speaking against making sound investments?"

Lady Filgore chimed in.

"It's simple," she said, "the investments are not sound, and if there is nothing to secure the currency it will crash the country's economy; and trust me when I say we are all capitalists here."

Afterwards, Bathory went to test that notion.

"You speak of having no faith in other currencies, but what backs up the rupee?" she asked suddenly. "Why is it held in such high regard when essentially it's _faith_ that keeps it afloat?"

A few looked at Bathory surprised, even Leonhart, and this was what I was hoping for. I wanted him to see her past her pretty face. I wanted him to see her for what she really was.

The prince gave her an obvious stare.

"Darling... are you serious?" Leonhart asked, only half-joking.

Bathory shook her head and tried to be playful, but she was having a bit of a time keeping her act intact. The irritation was slightly apparent in her face.

It was then she gained an ally.

Another noble spoke up.

"My lady does make a good point," he said, "why is the rupee held in such high regard when we really don't have a direct commodity backing it?"

All eyes then turned back to me and Leonhart. I glanced over at Bathory who thought she one upped me.

She even smirked and raised a brow.

"Sire?" she asked.

I leaned forward slightly on the table at her question.

"You seem to have a keen interest in outside currencies," I replied with a detract, "any reason?'

A few chuckled, but the intrigue was now there.

Bathory merely shrugged.

"None whatsoever," she replied, "I just enjoy the devil's advocacy of it all."

I raised a brow.

 _You would,_ I thought.

"Devil's advocacy is all well and good for debate," I started, "but it means nothing to a useless currency."

Bathory reacted to that immediately.

"What if the _mon_ is not useless?" she asked.

I nodded.

"But it is," I replied, "it might as well be toy money."

A few more chuckled at that and Bathory's charisma was waning. I could see her getting slightly scathed.

"That's a rather presumptuous thing to say sire," she said half-joking.

I gave her a direct stare.

"Is it?" I asked, then added. "Very well then, I have a counter to that, if you are so certain it is a solvent currency, what backs up the _mon_?"

 _Diamonds?_ I wanted to add, but didn't.

Everyone turned their attention back to Bathory, and suddenly she realized my trap. She knew that if she spoke up and stated that a commodity backed the _mon_ she will have given herself away as a coconspirator in that financial scheme. Even her friends knew this as they looked over at her almost desperately to keep her mouth shut. Filgore and Rue Morgue understood that if the word got out they were the financiers of _mon_ solely for the purpose of bringing down the rupee, they wouldn't have to just worry about me, they would have to worry about every financial broker in business ties with them in this room. That was a great deal of these people.

"I… I have no idea," she replied wisely.

I merely grinned and sat back.

"That's too bad," I said with a hint of sarcasm, then added, "but I think the point has been made."

However, that didn't seem to be enough for the noble who first introduced issue.

"That might be all well and good for the lady sire," he said with respect, "but that still does not satisfy the question of the rupee."

I was actually surprised this question was being asked because it wasn't Sheikah science to me. However, it was then Zelda decided to speak up, and I knew her speaking up meant she had heard enough. She cleared her throat before she verbalized.

"Sire, I would like to interject," she said to softly.

I had no qualms.

"Please do," I said.

Zelda then turned her attention to the rest of the table.

"This questioning of the rupee is strange to me when the answer is obvious," she stated quietly, "every economy is built on its greatest asset, and ours is the Triforce. The Triforce, created by the goddesses themselves, allowed the first queen to determine what would be the currency of the land. Hylia the Great decided it would be the rupee. Therefore, the rupee is backed by the power of the greatest commodity in the land, the Triforce. Without it, there would be no Hyrule."

When Zelda finished, everyone looked at her impressed and had no further rebuttals to give. Her words were true. What greater commodity was there than the Triforce? The answer was nothing because the Triforce permeated in everything. The noble who asked the question suddenly had nothing more to say, while Lady Bathory had to clamp that mouth of hers shut. I looked over at my wife and grinned. I was proud of her for taking the conversation on in her own way. I knew she wouldn't sit here for long and allow all this foolish talk to continue. Bathory, Filgore, and Rue Morgue had this idea that they were the smartest people in the room, when the reality was the smartest person in the room was right beside me, Zelda. The wisest person was often times the quietest, which I respected because Zelda understood undermining everyone would dispel diplomacy, and she understood diplomacy very well.

Prince Leonhart raised his goblet to the queen.

"Well said my lady," he uttered.

Several spectators agree with him.

"Yes your majesty," one noble spoke up, "well said."

I nodded and noticed immediately that Bathory, Filgore, and Rue Morgue weren't as pompous as they once were. I was glad to shut them up for a change. I was learning to play the game as they wanted to play it. Even so, a moment later, the door to the kitchen opened and from it a line of servants came out with gold covered trays in hand. The first course was ready to be served. Once all the trays were placed and the hoods were removed the main butler announced what it was.

"Your majesties, your highness, and honorable guests," he said, "your first course is a Hylian green salad with pickled radishes, walnuts, joules, and cranberries; the dressing is an Eldin honey and balsamic vinaigrette. Please enjoy."

When he left, everyone looked at the perfectly coifed food and marveled at how pretty it was before they dug into it. The presentation was excellent, but it looked incredibly delicious too. I saw that Leonhart was impressed, which was the only person I was concerned with.

"Is it to your liking your highness?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It is indeed," he replied, "thank you."

Zelda glanced over at me and grinned, but then she noticed Bathory was less engaged as she once was and decided to remedy that. I sensed Zelda wanted her to feel at ease. Why she cared about that was beyond me. So, after a few bites she wiped her mouth and spoke up.

"My dear Lady Bathory, are you familiar with the writings of Gaepora?" she asked suddenly.

Bathory looked up and raised a brow surprised.

"Indeed I am my queen," she said, "it's almost considered a prerequisite for the Scholar's Academy."

Zelda nodded.

"Yes," she said, "well, I wanted to get your opinion on Gaepora's thoughts on moral relativism. He wrote that thesis at a very dark time in his life, so I wonder if it has any true relevance in society today."

I raised a brow, slightly familiar with what they were talking about, but vaguely recalled it. Simply put, it was the idea that morality was based on a person's experiences and not a material or immaterial set of rules to guide them.

Bathory wiped the side of her mouth before she answered.

"As with any philosopher there is one point in history where their point of view fits the dichotomy of their life," she started, "Gaepora is no different, and I actually agree with some of his points on moral relativism."

A few down the table scoffed at hearing that.

"I'm sorry my lady, but that is nonsense," a noble interceded immediately. "Any man who thinks that everything is a middle ground is not a man I want to do business with. You need to make a decision and be able to make it without a shadow of a doubt."

However, there were quick counters to that.

"That is all well and good," one replied, "but you cannot deny the apparent ambivalence that takes place in people's hearts. What if the decision you're making affects a town? A village? A people? Confers to war? What then? Sometimes to make definite decisions, persons have to step in rather grey areas."

"I agree," another stated, "the idea that everything is black and white is rather childish and foolish, duality is but an invention of absolutists."

That notion didn't go unchallenged either.

"The idea that living in the grey is all there is is preposterous," another stated, "there are clear delineations of right and wrong, otherwise grey areas wouldn't exist. You can't have a grey area without there being a moral precedent in the first place. It's just another philosopher trying to sound smarter than he actually is."

"I disagree," chimed in another, "morals are based on the culture and care a person is developed in. If the culture is not the norm of the greater culture outside of their own, are they to blame for being considered a societal impediment? Should they be chastised for being different?"

"Simply put, yes," another countered, "just because a subunit of society decides to do things outside the norm does not give them the impetus to not know the norm. They need to understand the norm in order to function within the society. It's like saying there is no day cycle and night cycle when there clearly is, otherwise we would be basking in twilight for eternity."

Bathory contended with that.

"Then who is the determinant of what is deemed 'normal' in society?" she challenged. "Is it not simply the idea that is proposed from another person?"

Leonhart raised a brow at his fiancé.

"What about the goddess?" he asked simply. "Is she not the ultimate authority?"

There was a brief hush, but then Bathory answered.

"There are those who do not believe in the goddess or see her as being the ultimate authority," she said simply, "there are those segments out there."

That was a very telling statement.

Zelda narrowed her eyes slightly.

"And what do you think?" she asked adroitly.

Bathory looked back at the queen and paused. I glanced over at her too.

"I think…" she trailed carefully, "I think without the goddess there is no Hyrule."

I raised a brow. She completely obliterated her previous argument.

"Then you don't believe in moral relativism?" I asked.

Bathory glanced over at me.

"I never said that," she replied.

Leonhart chuckled, thinking she was jesting.

"You can't have it both ways darling," he said, "you either believe something or you don't."

Bathory then looked straight at me for some odd reason.

"That depends on what you believe," she quietly, "that depends on how you _view_ the goddess."

I gave her a knowing stare.

 _Careful,_ I thought, _you're going to tell on yourself._

Zelda caught that too and decided to put an end to such talk. I garnered for more reasons than one.

"The goddess is very clear on where she stands," she said with a hint of firmness, "there _is_ no relativism in her."

Another hush came across the table, and there were clearly those who disagreed, but for the sake of peace said nothing. I had my own contention with what Zelda said based off what I found out about the so called tetraforce and the circumstances surrounding our own relationship. However, that was a conversation for another time. Things seemed to be a little less playful now that the real issues were being discussed. Hopefully Leonhart was catching this, because it seemed to me that Bathory was like an open book... open for everyone to read.

 _Perhaps there is hope for the prince yet,_ I thought.

I would have to wait and see on that recourse. The day wasn't over yet.

~SSS~

Castle Town: Saria's POV

Since we departed from Ralph's family and we were able to go on our own, my husband seemed more comfortable. His being as candid as he was, was important to me. I needed to do my part in making him feel as though he was worthy of me, and he truly was. I couldn't imagine why he loved me the way he did, but I was going to do everything in my power to show him the same reciprocity. I was going to start with my attitude. Ralph told me one of the things he loved about me was my silly jokes and happy disposition, and frankly I hadn't been that way with him recently. I was kind, but not necessarily how I had been when we were courting. He always told me one of the things he loved about me was me making him laugh. Our courtship was my barometer. I needed to start there, and today I just wanted us to have a good time. Currently, we were at a vendor that sold roasted cuckoo when I thought give a go at my attempt.

"Hey, do you want to hear a joke?" I asked suddenly.

Ralph looked at me surprised.

"A joke?" he repeated.

I nodded and he chuckled instantly, possibly fearing the worst.

"Is it a good one?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Always," I replied.

He grinned.

"Alright," he said, even though we were next in line.

I grinned and moved in closer to him.

"Very well," I said, then went with the jest, "what do you call a cuckoo sunbathing?"

Ralph already started snickering.

"Gee I wonder," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

I raised a brow.

"Do you give up?" I asked anyway.

Ralph snickered again and nodded.

"I give up," he replied.

I then looked towards the vendor.

"A roasted chicken," I said.

Ralph shook his head and grinned.

"How did I not get that?" he said mordantly.

His smile encouraged me to go on.

"I have another," I said.

Ralph then nodded.

"Okay," he replied.

I readied myself.

"What do doctors do on their days off?" I asked.

Ralph actually looked intrigued by my question.

"I have no idea," he said.

I wasn't sure about this one, but I said it anyway.

"They prescribe fun," I replied.

Distinctly enough, Ralph looked down at me and raised a brow.

"What?" he asked.

I guess the punch line didn't have much punch.

"You prescribe fun," I repeated.

A puzzled expression crumpled his handsome face.

"Saria…" he trailed, "I appreciate the attempt, but that was terrible."

His inflection and expression made me giggle.

"It wasn't that terrible," I said.

He nodded.

"No honey," he reassured, "that was pretty bad."

His reiteration only made me laugh more.

"Alright," I said, "alright."

He leaned in a little playfully.

"Promise me you'll never say that joke to another living soul again," he joked himself.

I laughed.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I am," he said.

I giggled again, then finally nodded.

"Very well," I said, "you win, no more doctor jokes."

Ralph shook his head again.

"I didn't say no more doctor jokes," he restated, "just not _that_ doctor joke."

His emphasis was quite humorous.

"Fine," I said.

Ralph grinned down at me and then we were next up in line. I couldn't lie, the concession smelled incredible. I took in a deep whiff.

"Mmmm," I moaned, not being able to help myself.

Ralph chuckled at my inflection and the vendor selling the cuckoo was more than eager to quell my enthusiasm.

"You won't get a better roasted cuckoo than here miss," he said with a hint of boasting.

I nodded.

"I believe you," I replied.

Ralph then gestured using two fingers.

"Two please," he said.

The vendor nodded.

"Right away," he replied.

A moment later, we were handed two legs with the adjacent thighs connected to them. Then skin was cooked golden and to a crisp. The flesh on the inside was soft and tender looking, while dripping with juices. The herbs used to base the outside were slightly cauterized from the heat, but it made the meat look all the more succulent. Ralph and I took our portions gladly and paid the vendor.

"Thank you," we said in unison, before we walked off to go enjoy our purchase.

Ralph and I huddled off to the side for a moment and took a bite. We were both amazed, but not surprised at what we tasted.

"This is delicious," Ralph said, then glanced back over to the vendor, "wow."

I nodded.

"This is better than any roasted cuckoo I've ever made," I said genuinely.

Ralph contended with that.

"That's only because this is what this man makes day in and day out," he replied, "I'm sure if you applied yourself, you could do just as well."

I smiled at his encouragement.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

He then raised a brow.

"That wasn't just an expeditious speech," he replied, "I want you to cook your pheasant like this."

After his utterance I immediately started laughing, Ralph was such a jester.

"Well thanks a lot," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

He looked at me innocently.

"I'm only trying to encourage you my love," he joked, "encouragement is a great motivator."

I laughed more.

"I'll bet," I replied.

Ralph grinned at me, then took my hand and we headed off to another section of the square. I wasn't sure where he was taking me, but I was glad he was in a much better mood. Getting what he needed to get off his chest was important. Interestingly enough, we were heading to a part of the square where there wasn't very many vendors. In fact, we seemed to be heading for the residential district.

I halted for a moment and tugged on Ralph's arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked suddenly.

Ralph turned his head and grinned at me.

"You'll see," he replied.

I was slightly hesitant at his reply, but I let him lead me anyway. We walked to a section of town where some construction was underway. Ralph and I walked past a sign that said: the Great Castle Town Expansion Project. I had a feeling I knew what this was going to entail now. As we were walking, Ralph and I walked past Link's old villa. I raised a brow at the former residence as there were some interesting memories for me there. I had no intention of telling Ralph about them, but I couldn't help but stare at the building just the same.

We kept heading down the alleyway where there were more newer homes under construction. We turned down another corridor to another street and that was when we finally stopped. This street had finished homes on them, but they were huge in comparison to where we lived now. The structure we were looking at was a three story home with an attic, a basement, and a large main living quarters. I could tell from the outside that its square footage was in its length and not its width.

Ralph then turned around to look at me.

"What do you think?" he asked suddenly.

I felt a small quiver of apprehension, but I attempted to dispel it.

"It's beautiful," I said honestly.

Ralph seemed encouraged by that.

"I was hoping that was your response," he said, "I like it too."

I stared at the house for a long time before I cut my gaze to my husband.

"Is… is this what you were speaking to me about earlier?" I asked.

Ralph nodded.

"Yes, this is where I want us to move," he said gently.

I looked to the home and took in a deep sigh.

"I see," I said quietly.

Sensing I was less enthused about this venture, Ralph took my hand and led me back to another part of the square. We entered the main area, but then cut through to West Castle Town, where we stopped in front of another building. It was a recently purchased laboratory space.

I raised my brows at the building.

"What's this?" I asked, possibly already knowing the answer.

Ralph grinned, then turned to look down at me.

"This is my new office," he said.

I wasn't surprised but I was surprised, if that made sense.

"Your new office?" I repeated.

He nodded.

"I'm starting another practice with Dr. Seaside," he divulged, "he has been good enough to share his medicine making capabilities with me, and now that I have that skill I want to start a practice in town."

This was all such exciting news, but not as exciting as it should have been. I was feeling more and more nervous as he spoke, but for purely selfish reasons. I looked to the ground and said nothing. Ralph then walked up to me.

"What's the matter darling?" he asked softly.

I shook my head.

"Nothing," I fibbed.

He wasn't going to fall for that.

"You aren't being honest," he replied simply.

I took in another deep sigh, wishing I was more enthused because this was important to him.

"I just… I just don't know anyone here," I replied.

Ralph grinned at me.

"You won't have any trouble making new friends Saria," he said, "and I know a few people in town myself."

I nodded, but didn't have very much to add. Ralph then took hold of my shoulders.

"This is where I want to raise our family," he said honestly, "but I can't do that if you aren't happy too."

I nodded, trying not to be a burden.

"I know," I said, "I will be happy I'm just a little taken aback."

He grinned at me.

"You like the forest and the trees," he said, "I can't fault you for that, but there are times when you have to move beyond those borders."

I think he was speaking on more than just moving, and quite candidly, he was right.

"I know," I said, then asked, "did you already purchase that home?"

He shook his head.

"No," he replied, "I wanted to put a bid in before the week was out though." He turned and looked at the laboratory space again. "This was what I wanted to show you."

I stared at the building again and didn't know what to feel, but instead of being a burden I was going to try and make the best of things. I didn't want Ralph thinking he could never please me or make a decision I wasn't in line with. I just needed to hope that what Link said was true yesterday. I had to hope the gossip surrounding him and I had died down. And now with the announcement of Zelda being pregnant out in the open, perhaps no one would think about the old scandals and rigmarole of the girl with the green hair. Perhaps I was being too vain and conceited in my own thoughts of myself. I wasn't that important in the overall scheme of things.

"Well…" I started, "I'm glad you did, and you can put that bid in for the house. I will do my best to be the kind of person you need me to be."

Ralph looked at me surprised, then warmed his expression with a grin.

"You _are_ what I need you to be," he replied, "I just want to be everything for you."

I returned his grin.

"You have been," I replied, "trust me when I say you have been."

Ralph's grin faded a little and that was when he came up to me and caressed my cheek. A moment later, he lifted my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back and when he pulled away he went to reassure me.

"Whatever is bothering you I hope you share it with me soon," he whispered, "but thank you for trusting me."

I grinned.

"You don't have to thank me," I whispered back, "and I'm fine."

Ralph then smiled and took me in his arms.

"I'm so happy right now Saria," he said, "you have no idea."

I giggled.

"I'm glad," I said.

He took hold of my hand again and hurried me back into the other direction.

"Let's go look at the house again," he said enthusiastically.

I giggled more and nodded.

"Sure," I replied.

Ralph then led me back to the street where the home we were going to purchase was. I had to admit it was beautiful. The front effacement was outlined in white timber from the main body of the house that was dark stained maple wood. The windows were stained glass with flowers and trees going all the way up to the third floor. The porch was lined with a three step walkway to the front door where there was an outside sitting area. The sitting area had a wooden railing for safety but a beautiful flower bed abutted to it. There were also two rose of grace lily plants in both alleyways adjacent to the house. In fact, each house had an alleyway to the side of it with grace lilies. It was absolutely lovely. If this was what the outside looked like, I could only imagine what the inside would look like.

Ralph stood there proudly and grinned.

"This is going to be a wonderful place to live," he said, "many of my colleagues are moving into the area as well."

I nodded.

"I would imagine this would be where many plutocrats would go," I said.

He chuckled in how I said that.

"You'll find plutocrats in mansions my dear," he corrected, "this is for more middle class citizens like us."

I saw his point.

"I suppose you're right," I said.

Ralph's excitement didn't wane.

"As soon as the realtor opens tomorrow I'll go and supplant the purchase," he said.

I nodded, trying to make the best of this situation. Ralph saw that I was still uneasy and went to reassure me.

"I promise you, you won't regret this," he said.

I attempted another smile and looked back at the house, but then something caught my eye I wasn't expecting. A sign next to the house.

"What's that?" I said suddenly.

Ralph looked to where I was looking and didn't catch it.

"What's what?" he countered.

I then pointed to the sign.

"That," I said more directly.

He then followed my line of sight.

"Oh," he said finally, then added casually, "that's the name of the building company."

I stared at the sign again to make sure I was hearing him right.

"Happy Mask Builders is the name of the contractor?" I asked with a hint of disbelief.

Ralph nodded.

"Yes," he said, "what's so strange about that?"

I gave my husband an offhanded stare.

"Do you not know about the Happy Mask Salesman?" I asked.

Ralph gave me a queer stare.

"Should I?" he asked.

He apparently didn't.

"He's a very peculiar fellow," I said, "I met him once and he scared me senseless."

Ralph smirked.

"Really Sar?" he said sarcastically.

I looked at him with a hint of defiance.

"It's true!" I insisted. "He even carved a mask of my face!"

Ralph chuckled.

"Maybe it's because he thought you were beautiful," he reasoned, then teased, "you are quite the looker."

He was missing my point.

"Ralph I'm serious," I said, "he was very strange in that meeting."

He gave me an obvious look.

"There are strange people in the world Saria," he said, "nothing is going to stop that."

I looked back to the sign.

"He carves masks, what's he doing selling real estate?" I asked rhetorically.

My husband shrugged.

"Maybe he wants to expand his portfolio like any good business man," Ralph reasoned, "it's not a crime to expand your business Sar."

I shook my head.

"But I-" I tried.

He went to silence me by putting his forefinger to my lips.

"Look," he interrupted gently, "nothing is going to happen. You're getting yourself worked up for nothing."

I wish that were the case, but I didn't think he was seeing things my way.

"I'm not being nonsensical," I promised, "there is something precocious about that man."

Ralph raised a brow.

"Do you think you're being fair judging a book by its cover?" he reasoned. "So the man is a little eccentric, what wealthy noble isn't?"

"But Ralph-" I tried.

"Stop it Saria," he interrupted firmly all of a sudden, "I mean it, you're being ridiculous."

I paused and looked at him surprised by his tone.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

Ralph then took in a deep sigh.

"Isn't this but another attempt to try and thwart us from moving to Castle Town?" he asked.

I stared at him genuinely stunned.

"No," I said, "I'm being serious."

He raised both his brows and stared straight into my eyes.

"Well," he started, "so am I."

There was a bit of a tense silence between us after that, one where I took a step back and wrapped my arms around myself. I swallowed hard and didn't even want to go into the idiosyncrasies of the Happy Mask Salesman. That man scared me to no end, even though I had limited contact with him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but the Happy Mask Salesman knew more about me than he let on in our initial meeting. A part of me wanted to inquire more of him, but my rational side always argued against it. He seemed to have this mysterious flare about him that made him either dangerous or unconventional, perhaps both. Even now, his shop was still prominently displayed in the heart of North Castle Town square. He still sold masks, and he still had that esoteric nature about him. However, something about this situation seemed strangely and eerily coincidental to me. Why now? Why this house? Something was amiss.

Even so, I regressed to my husband's reasoning for the sake of peace. I didn't like arguing with him.

"Maybe you're right," I said finally, "maybe I am overreacting."

Ralph looked at me with open concern, but then his expression warmed to one of love.

"I'm sorry if I came across as stern," he said, "I would never want to be that way with you."

I nodded and didn't have much to say.

"It's alright," I said, "you have a right to feel what you feel."

Ralph then came up and took my hand.

"Let's get back to town," he suggested, "we'll talk more on this later okay. I don't want this to sully our day."

It may have been too late for that, but I was willing to recoup what we could. This development about the Happy Mask Salesman was not making me happy, not at all.

"Okay," I said quietly and didn't have much to add.

Ralph then guided us out of the alley to the main road towards the square. I looked over my shoulder at the house one last time and felt a feeling of foreboding.

 _I don't like this,_ I thought, _I don't understand why, but I don't like this._

The day was getting worse.

~SSS~

The Great Hall, two hours later: Link's POV

The fifth course had been served, the jester had entertained the crowd, and it was now time for port and conversation. This was an opportune time for me to whisk Leonhart away without being gilded with suspicion by the other nobles, Lady Bathory, and more importantly my wife Zelda. I stood first when the dessert plates were being carried off and addressed the audience.

"It has been a very entertaining afternoon and I thank you all for coming for his highness's visit," I started, "at this time his highness and I are going to have port and conversation alone in my private chamber."

At my announcement, Zelda and Lady Bathory both looked at me surprised.

"Alone?" Zelda repeated, without trying to arouse suspicion.

I nodded.

"Yes, alone," I said, "I think the prince deserves a break."

A few in the audience laughed, but Lady Bathory notably looked a little worried.

"But won't that be boring?" she insisted playfully. "Wouldn't it be more radiant with a little feminine company?"

Leonhart chuckled and chimed in.

"I see your point," he said, "but this is tradition. My father and King Daphnes did the same thing for many years. Don't worry, there won't be a dismantling of the monarchy with us gone."

I smirked when Bathory cut her eyes to me in a slight panic.

"Sire… you certainly are… a man of perceptive prowess," she tried to joke.

My smirk widened to a smile.

"We can't break tradition, now can we?" I asked her cryptically.

Bathory then clamped her mouth shut, while Filgore and Rue Morgue close by looked panicked as well, but remained quiet. This was the quietest I had ever seen the both of them.

"Of course not," she said quietly.

Leonhart looked at Bathory and grinned.

"I shall see you later?" he asked quietly and discreetly to her.

Bathory was still staring at me before she turned her attention back to her beau. She reached up and caressed his cheek tenderly.

"I certainly hope so," she whispered back.

Zelda then stood up from the table and stared at the noble in return.

"Yes," she said with a hint of defiance, then turned to look at me, "I certainly _hope_ so too."

I stared back at my wife and gave her no rebuttal. She couldn't expect that I would, but I got her messaging loud and clear. Even so, I expect she got mine as well. I then turned my attention back to Leonhart.

"Your highness let's be off," I said.

Leonhart nodded.

"Absolutely," he replied and stood up.

Lady Bathory was staring at me with a knowing look, while Zelda too was aware of what could possibly transpire, but neither of them said anything. In fact, Filgore and Rue Morgue looked to be pleading with me as well. I chose to ignore them all. If anything was to come of this meeting it would be at the discretion of what was the best for the country, not a few greedy nobles and a flawed loophole in a law. The rest of the aristocracy rose afterwards and waited for the prince and I to depart. Leonhart seemed just as ready as I, and when we walked to the Great Hall exit and departed, the whole room erupted in chatter at our dismissal.

In the hall I glanced over at the prince.

"I'm glad that's over," I stated.

Leonhart chuckled.

"Me too," he replied back.

We both chuckled and headed for a private counsel room I liked to use when I wanted to be alone. We were accompanied, of course, via a guarded escort, but the walk was short down the marbled hallway. We shortly thereafter arrived at a spire, which was a cylinder like room with a one way entrance. Inside the room was a small book shelf full of first additions of the great Hylian writers and thinkers. There were also books on accounting, geography, typography, and masonry. The library in this room was small, but it certainly could be argued for its greatness. A small stone table was at the center, along with two upright chairs upholstered in fine linen. Underneath the recessed library was a cabinet where a one hundred year old sherry rested. Two stemless goblets and a decanter with the liquor was readied for any guests looking for a relaxing refreshment. I came here from time to time when I wanted to be alone. The room also afforded an attractive view of Castle Town Square. The glitz and pomp of the festival was in few, while also being far enough where the town's folks could not see exactly who was watching.

Once we arrived, I dismissed the escort. I let Leonhart in first and invited him to sit down. I made sure to open the windows to allow the fresh air to come in. Afterwards, I took out the goblets and poured both of us a small drink. When Leonhart tasted the contents, he complimented it immediately.

"One hundred years of greatness," he said after he took a sip.

I chuckled.

"Indeed," I said.

He took another sip then looked my way.

"So… are you glad that's over?" he asked.

I chuckled again and looked over at him.

"Yes," I said honestly.

Leonhart snickered in return.

"I never was one for court life myself," he said honestly, "the pretentiousness is nauseating."

I raised a brow.

"You had me fooled," I said.

He nodded.

"I had too," he said, "that's part of the game."

I grunted.

"I thought this was the world you enjoyed living in," I said, "it seemed to be your ebb and flow."

Leonhart took another sip.

"What other world do I know hero?" he asked rhetorically. "Am I supposed to feel bad about my birthright?"

I shook my head.

"Not at all," I said, "you just surprise me."

He looked over at me.

"How so?" he asked.

I decided to be upfront.

"Forgive me for saying so," I said, "but you came off as a pompous charlatan at times."

Leonhart chuckled.

"Can you really blame being so ill willed with me on me only?" he asked. "You were courting the woman I wanted to marry at the time, remember?" he recalled.

I nodded.

"I remember," I said, "but even before that you were little off kilter."

He shrugged.

"Who cares?" he asked casually. "Life is too short to dwell on nonsense."

I looked at him surprised just then.

"True," I said.

Leonhart took another sip.

"Anyway," he started, "I wanted to say bravo for bringing up that _mon_ issue. I had some counsel men wishing to discuss the matter of currencies with me and I think it had something to do with this."

I groaned thoughtfully.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Really," he replied, "I was uneasy about the matter in the first place and now that this has been brought to my attention I think I can rest assured."

I grinned.

"Well, I'm glad to be of help," I said sincerely.

Leonhart shook his head just then.

"What makes these men think they can topple one world for another and have no resistance?" he asked rhetorically.

I understood completely.

"That is why they do not do it in the open," I said, "that is why they choose to act out in secret."

Leonhart nodded.

"Well, it will do them no good," he said, "the grace of Hylia is with us."

I raised a brow and looked at him with respect.

"Hear, hear," I replied, and took a sip of sherry, "I say amen to that."

He grinned then looked around the stone spire.

"Is this your place of reflection?" he asked me suddenly, changing the subject.

I nodded.

"I like to come here when I want to meditate," I replied.

He nodded.

"I have a similar study in Balaam," he said, "I've found myself reflecting in it more since my father's death."

I didn't expect him to bring up the sobering subject, but since he did I saw no sense dodging it.

"I truly am sorry about your father," I said sincerely, "he was a great man."

Leonhart sighed and nodded.

"Thank you," he said, "he taught me everything I know about being a man for his people. Daphnes in many instances was the same way."

I nodded.

"True," I replied, "Daphnes was a complicated man, but he was a good man. I better understand his burdens now since I've become king."

Leonhart looked at me and grinned.

"And how do you like it?" he asked.

I paused for a moment.

"I'm getting used to it," I said honestly, "wielding power takes immense skill."

He studied me just then.

"It takes a steady hand understanding the needs of the people along with the needs of the country," he said.

I found that a little odd.

"Isn't the country the people?" I countered.

Leonhart grunted.

"The country is all things including the people," he said, "every aspect must be great to prosper."

Wise words.

"Hmph," I replied, "I won't forget that."

Leonhart smiled.

"Please don't," he said.

There was a brief silence between us in that instant, however a moment later Leonhart broke it.

"So," he started, "are you going to tell me what you really pulled me away for, or shall we keep with the pleasantries?"

I paused at his new question and stared into my cup.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

The prince gave me a knowing stare.

"It's obvious," he said, "and besides that, Zelda was nipping at your heels. She acted like she didn't want you alone with me or something."

I raised my brows.

"She does that… a great deal," I said.

Leonhart nodded.

"I know," he said, then added, "when we were children she was serious in that same way too. However, she was always a loyal companion. I admired her for that."

He had her pegged right.

"That's Zelda," I said.

Leonhart chuckled at my inflection.

"I sense a bit of contradiction in your statement," he said.

I shook my head.

"That woman is cerebral," I replied, "everything she does is for a reason."

Leonhart saw no fault in that.

"A noble effort," he said, "I wish more people were like that."

I merely shrugged.

"I suppose," I replied, "I guess I have a more multifarious approach to life."

Leonhart looked at me and studied me for a moment.

"You... don't have an issue with that, do you?" he asked.

I paused before I answered.

"Not really," I replied.

The prince scoffed.

"Then why the look?" he asked.

I wasn't sure how he wanted me to reply to that.

"She isn't perfect Squallous," I said candidly.

He nodded.

"No woman is," he said, "but those imperfections often make women all the more interesting."

I couldn't argue him there.

"True," I said.

Leonhart took another sip and I thought to turn the conversation around for a moment.

"Is that why you find Bathory so interesting?" I asked suddenly. "Because she's so imperfect?"

Leonhart then looked at me surprised.

"I might have to argue my former point," he half-joked.

I raised my hands in surrender.

"You said women are imperfect," I reiterated.

He shrugged.

"I did, but Elvira's imperfections are fascinating because she's so unconventional," he said honestly, "she has a very… different world view."

I could only imagine what he was talking about. Had she filled his head with nonsense regarding her pagan moon goddess? Was she attempting to state that Hylia was not the true sovereign of Hyrule? Had Leonhart allowed her charms to cloud his better judgment? Judging from how he defended Hyrule's sovereignty I would think not, but he may have simply been grandstanding to hide his true thoughts.

I then got up and walked over to the window to look at the crowd still gathered in the square.

"Even so, is that the kind of imperfection you want to marry?" I asked carefully just then.

He paused at my question.

"Why do you ask?" he countered.

I shrugged.

"Just making conversation," I replied.

Leonhart then got up too.

"I adore Elvira," he said simply, "and any faults she may have I'm willing to overlook."

I scoffed more to myself and took another drink.

"We all say that until we're married to them," I warned, "some faults shouldn't be overlooked."

The prince then walked to the window.

He raised a brow at me.

"It sounds like you have a confession to make," he said, and stood next to me.

I looked over at Leonhart.

"Maybe I do," I said, "maybe I want to give you a warning."

He suddenly looked at me taken aback.

"Excuse me?" he said.

Not the most subtle segue I wanted, but it was affective. I raised my hand to assure him.

"Zelda is an incredible wife, politician, and lover," I started, "but if I could do it all again I probably wouldn't have married her."

Leonhart looked at me surprised.

"I don't think she would be happy to hear that," he replied.

I shook my head.

"She wouldn't, but she wouldn't care either," I countered, "because she sees our marriage as the bigger picture."

The cavalier expression suddenly left Leonhart's face.

"I'm surprised you're telling me this," he said, "you two appear so happy."

I shrugged.

"Appearances are necessary for peace," I replied, "I'm willing to do that for Hyrule."

He tapped his finger on the window pane.

"So it's all a smokescreen; a clever ruse," he said, "that's too bad, you're going to be a father with her."

I nodded, but then added, "But _you_ aren't."

He looked at me taken aback again for a second.

"I'm talking about Zelda," he said.

I nodded.

"I know," I replied, "and I'm talking about Bathory."

Leonhart paused again.

"Link… she's done nothing wrong," he insisted.

I took in a sigh.

"That you _know_ of," I corrected.

The banter was getting a little tense now.

"Then tell me what I'm missing," he said with a hint of sharpness.

I paused for a moment and stared at him. I couldn't say I blamed him. He probably fell head over heels for the woman she presented to him. Bathory was beautiful, rich, and powerful. She probably wielded her power in such a way to make him enchanted with her. I saw it myself when she was flattering the town's people. She knew how to use her whiles to her advantage, and it wouldn't surprise me if she already gave herself to Leonhart considering how she offered herself to me in Zora's Domain, and was coming on to me in front of him while we traveled through the square. In fact, I was certain if I did an inquiry on her, many men would come with tales of bedding her. Leonhart needed some frank advice and I was more than willing to give it to him. Whether he wanted to hear it or not was his choice.

"Fuck her," I said bluntly, "fuck her a million times if you have to. Get her out of your system, but don't marry her."

He looked at me shocked at my sudden forthrightness.

"Excuse me?" he countered.

I decided to be more emphatic.

" _Fuck_ her," I said once again, "take her to bed tonight, but don't marry that woman."

Leonhart was looking at me in complete disbelief.

"You can't be serious," he said astonished, "are you really saying this to me?"

I nodded.

"That's the best advice I can give you," I said honestly, "if you want a portion of her diamond fortune, buy into her family's company, but don't marry her."

His stunned expression never faded and I looked back out the window. The crowds were milling about and suddenly everything looked so surreal from here. The prince was still staring at me in disbelief and I didn't know what else he wanted me to tell him. I was being honest and truthful with my advice. In the interim, the town's folks below were laughing in merriment while the food and drink flowed. It was like a whole different world up here... so high up... so detached... so above it all. It was really quite amazing, but then suddenly… suddenly the surreal screen fell. It fell because in that moment I took note of a certain peasant girl with her lover... it was Saria with her husband Ralph. They came into sharp focus when I centered in on them. They looked to be playing a game where Ralph just won her a stuffed animal. A big teddy bear to be exact. They were laughing and smiling at each other. When Saria received the animal, she reached up and kissed her husband passionately on the lips. It was a natural response.

I raised a brow.

 _Aren't you the perfect couple,_ I thought with a hint of jealousy.

The thought was so affective, that I involuntarily squeezed the goblet in my hand. If it had been glass it would have broke, but the metal dented slightly. Even so, Leonhart hadn't noticed and was still feeling offended by my recommendations of his precious Bathory.

He made sure to verbalize it.

"I… I can't agree with you on your comments regarding Elivira sire," he said to me finally.

I shook my head, suddenly no longer in the mood to deal with persons who weren't ground in reality. Leonhart right now wasn't grounded in reality. He was allowing his emotions to cloud his judgment,.

"Investigate her," I said simply, not taking my eyes off Saria and Ralph now heading to another vendor, "if she is without a blemish marry her, if she is as I've warned you, don't."

Leonhart was still indignant.

"You have a lot of-" he tried.

"Then do it," I interrupted suddenly, "if you love her that much marry her! But you can't say I didn't warn you."

I cut my eyes to him just then. Leonhart was looking right back at me defiantly. He was careful with his next set of words.

"Do you have any evidence of any kind regarding your grievances?" he demanded.

I took in a deep sigh then looked back out at the crowd; Saria and Ralph were dancing now. I paused before I answered the prince because there were several things going on in my mind right now that weren't allowing me to think clearly. Why was I watching what Saria was doing when this discussion with Leonhart was so important? What the hell is wrong with me?

I shook my head.

 _Focus,_ I told myself, _focus._

"I have no physical evidence to give you," I stated, "no papers, or photographs, or anything, all I have is my own personal testimony and I caught her participating in a pagan ceremony in Zora's Domain."

Leonhart then waited for me to go on when I stopped.

"Is that all?" he asked. "Do you have anything else?"

I shook my head, and watched as Saria and Ralph danced again.

 _I wish she'd take that stupid headdress off,_ I thought suddenly, detracting from the subject at hand, _I can't see her hair with that thing on._

"Yes, and no I have nothing else," I said quietly finally.

Leonhart looked vindicated just then.

"Well, I'll have you know she told me about that and that it was a grave misunderstanding," he divulged. "People are entitled to a different world view."

I just raised my brows.

 _Why am I not surprised?_ I thought.

"And you believed her?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Of course," he replied, "why shouldn't I?"

I had nothing further to say.

"Very well," I said with a hint of finality.

Leonhart scoffed.

"She knew you were going to bring that up so she decided to preempt me regarding the news weeks ago," he disclosed.

Again, I wasn't paying attention. Saria and Ralph stopped dancing and were laughing again. Ralph even pulled her to the side where they thought they were alone and he kissed her. He couldn't account for the aerial view, but they definitely weren't alone… I could see everything. Saria was kissing him back with equal passion, much in the same way she kissed me the night she stayed at my villa over a year ago. I still remembered that night. I still thought about it a great deal. Had I known then what I knew now, I would have just given in to my impulses that night and made love to her. It would have been better than never having her at all and watching her in the arms of another man. It was unintentional, but the sight of them kissing so ardently was making me slightly angry. They just wouldn't stop kissing.

 _Get a goddamn room,_ I thought.

"Then it looks like you've made your decision," I said absently, when Ralph finally pulled away from Saria.

Leonhart nodded.

"I have," he replied.

Saria was caressing her husband's cheeks now and running her fingers through his hair. Ralph looked to be loving every moment.

"Lucky bastard," I muttered to myself.

The prince stared at me taken aback.

"I beg your pardon?" he demanded.

I shook my head, but couldn't bring myself to look away from them. It was almost masochistic.

"Not you," I said, not bothering to explain and changed the subject, "but if you are alright with her ladyship then my conscience is clear. I tried to warn you."

The prince didn't let his indignation go.

"I'm surprised at this when I thought she was working with you to welcome me here," he revealed.

I groaned when the married couple started kissing again.

I shook my head once more.

"That was my wife's idea," I said, "not mine."

The prince thought to go on.

"I really thought-" he tried.

I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Listen all I care about is the alliance," I interrupted bluntly, "has anything I said today offended you to the point where the alliance is affected?"

The prince looked at me surprised by my rebuttal.

"No," he said simply, "of course not, there are bigger things in the world than hurt feelings."

I nodded.

That was all I cared about.

"Good," I said.

I then continued with my voyeurism. Saria was giggling when Ralph took her by the hand and pulled her back towards the square. It was then she looked over her shoulder and glanced up where I was... maybe she could sense it. Her eyes widened when she caught me staring at her. I didn't cut my gaze, but she immediately looked back in front of her to her husband. She was probably stunned, but that didn't stop her from glancing my way once more and staring up at me. Her expression was one of discomfiture. I think she even mouthed 'I'm sorry' or something like that to me. She cut her gaze again and didn't look my way anymore.

I took in a deep sigh.

"You love her," I started suddenly, "I understand, it's not easy letting some you love go, especially when the circumstances account for something different."

As I said this, Saria and Ralph were heading back to the main square and I finally decided to stop watching them. This was becoming obsessive.

The prince nodded.

"Exactly," he said, "Elvira is no saint, but what she has shown me she is a woman I can rely on. Why just six months ago she helped several families in need, including widows, when they were facing homelessness. She bought several of them homes and a field to till seed."

My ears perked at that.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

The prince nodded.

"She also had an orphanage built and dedicated to the people of Balaam last month," he went on, "there were many children displaced after the incident last year."

I grunted.

 _That was a political move, but it was smart,_ I thought.

"Well, maybe I misjudged her," I said anyway.

Leonhart made a point of that.

"Maybe you have," he replied.

I took in a deep sigh.

 _Then what the hell is this business regarding the tetraforce?_ I wondered. _What does it really mean?_

This situation was getting more convoluted.

"Like I said before, it's your choice," I said, "just be careful."

Leonhart thought I was being fantastical now.

"I'll worry about Elvira while you worry about our alliance," he said, "agreed?"

I nodded.

"Fair enough," I said.

It was then I allowed my line of sight to follow up on my previous study, I spotted Saria and Ralph again. I knew I stated I wouldn't watch them anymore, but I almost felt impelled. They were back with his family.

Leonhart looked out at the crowds now too.

"Even though you're completely wrong about Elvira" he started, "thank you for trying to warn me."

I merely shrugged as I watched Saria hug Ralph's sister.

"I just don't want you waking up with regrets one day," I said.

The prince nodded, then changed the subject as he stared out at the multitude of Hylians.

"Tell me honestly," he started, then asked, "did you ever think you would really be king?"

I pondered the inquiry for a moment and stared at Saria once again. She was laughing and smiling with Ralph's parents. Afterwards, I shook my head.

"There was a time I didn't think I was going be," I said honestly, "there was a time I wished for something more."

He glanced over at me and raised a brow.

"More than the kingship?" he asked.

I nodded and continued with my gaze.

 _I once contemplated a simple life with a simple girl,_ I thought.

"Yes," I uttered, knowing he wouldn't understand, "it was more… so so so much more."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Inspiration: Majora's Mask, and "Time," by Hans Zimmer.**

 **Author Note: This is short and sweet.**

 **Word Count: 7,354**

* * *

Chapter 13

Later that night: Link's POV

Once we concluded our conversation, Prince Leonhart was escorted to the extended royal apartment chamber in the spire across the main hall. That was where he would be staying. The party in the square was still ongoing, but the festivities had died down considerably, with many of the town's people departing, especially those with young children. To be frank, the goings on of the day made me tired too. My youth generally garnered long nights as a normalcy. However, in this instance I too retired when the prince left my company. I wasn't much for mingling with the nobles anyway. Not too surprised by my decision, Zelda stated she was also going to accompany me, but I perceived not because she was fatigued. I was certain she was going to inquire of what had taken place outside of her presence. That woman's mind was so inquisitive, even if at times it was also annoyingly predictive. It was only a matter of when she was going to ask me.

Presently, Zelda and I were back in our private chambers settling in for the night. Even with all things considered, I would assume the visit with Leonhart was going well thus far. Everything seemed to be proceeding as it should, at least from my perspective. Currently, I was standing out on the balcony looking up at the night sky, dressed in my dark green silk night clothes. The moon was full and pale. It almost looked like it was smiling at me when I stared at it. It was the first full moon of the harvest season, but it made me wonder as I gazed at it.

 _Something about the luminary is different, but I can't deduce what,_ I thought.

It was a mildly nocuous thought considering all this recent discussion of the moon, but I didn't let it bother me right away. I was still concerned about my conversation with Leonhart. I wasn't sure what to make of his reaction. Had I offended him? How were the next few months going to go? How were the next few years going to go? Was my intercession with Leonhart premature? Should I have followed the advice of Zelda? Was there going to be a reckoning because of my fortitude? I had no idea, but at least I was true to my convictions. I couldn't live with my conscience knowing what I knew about Bathory and not disclosing that information to Leonhart. However, now that he knew the truth it seemed as though he was going to keep his engagement with Bathory anyway. I still found that disconcerting.

 _Foolish man,_ I thought.

I took in a deep sigh and realized not all battles fought were effortlessly won. When the heart was involved, it was not easy to tell a man that he had to let his feelings go. I understood that dilemma quite well. Leonhart may have sincerely fallen in love with Bathory. My telling him what I did could be likened to ripping his heart out and replacing it with nothing, and who wanted nothing in return? I couldn't expect him to just give her up. Even so, for everything that transpired tonight, I still had a great deal to ponder over. What was going to be Bathory, Filgore, and Rue Morgue's next move? What were they going to do now? What was this tetraforce and how was it going to affect the seal already in place from Zelda and me? I had to anticipate that Bathory, Filgore, and Rue Morgue were already in the know of this ancient power and were scheduling a conference to plan their retribution. I just needed to be ready, and I would be.

 _What are you up to?_ I wondered. _What are you planning now?_

With that in mind, I stared one last time at the moon before turning in and going back inside my bedroom chambers. It would have been nice to keep the venting window panes open because it was slightly bane in the commodious room, but that was against royal protocol. The safety of the royal family was always considered over matters of comfort. I would have to just bear with it for the night.

When I reentered the bedroom chamber, Zelda was already in bed, dressed in a sheer pink negligee that was very becoming on her perfect body. It was immodest by any standard, and was actually one of the provocative garments she wore on our honeymoon before we made love. Something told me such a clothing choice was not by chance. Her large breasts were as clear as day through her sheer top and she didn't appear to be wearing any bottoms either. The small bump at her belly was protruding attractively under her night clothes, but she still appeared very sexy. She must have been feeling a little adventurous tonight, or she was simply using her whiles to get information out of me. Either way, she was probably going to be successful. I took note of the activity she was currently preoccupied in and her attire seemed so inappropriate for such studiousness. She looked to be studying an old manuscript that dealt with the historical aspects of Hylian economics. Our conversation at supper must have inspired her to do more due diligence with her studies. I admired her for being so academic. It was no wonder why she always appeared so calm, she was always exercising her mind.

I walked over to the bed and took off my robe, placing it on the chaise near the base of the mattress, then got under the covers. I sighed when I put my arms above my head and stared at the ceiling.

Zelda heard my audible discontent and glanced over at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I didn't reply right away. It was a question I wasn't sure how to answer.

"I'm fine," I said finally.

She could hear the weariness in my voice.

"Tired?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, and didn't say much of anything else.

She then gave me a quick once over and went on.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" she asked suddenly.

I shook my head.

"Not really," I said honestly.

At my utterance, she closed her book and put it aside anyway.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

I nodded again.

"Yes," I repeated.

She pursed her lips together and looked away just then. I in turn glanced over at her.

"Is there something _you_ want to talk about?" I countered.

She paused for a second, then looked down at me again from her seated position.

"Actually yes," she said finally.

I waited for her to go on.

"Okay," I said.

Zelda stroked her strawberry blonde hair behind her ears and gathered her thoughts together.

"What did you and the prince talk about?" she asked.

I raised my brows at the direct questioning.

"We talked about court life," I said simply.

Zelda gave me a knowing stare as if she didn't believe me.

"I'm being serious," she said.

I turned on my side facing her.

"So am I," I replied.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Link…" she trailed.

I let my head fall back and sighed just then.

"You worry too much," I said.

That didn't deter her.

"I really want to know," she insisted.

I stared into her beautiful blue eyes for just a moment before finally giving her the answer she was seeking.

"Fine…." I said, "we talked about Lady Bathory too."

Zelda didn't hide her disappointment with my statement.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Really," I replied.

She looked concerned.

"Did… did Squallous take it well?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"As well as he could have," I said honestly, "I don't think what I said made a difference though."

She bit her lower lip.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I decided to clarify.

"I mean he may not have cared that Bathory has a sketchy character," I stated.

Zelda looked relieved at that.

"That's good," she said more to herself than to me.

I grunted.

"Thanks," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

She ignored me and made a defense for her case.

"You have to understand what could have happened if it went the wrong way," she reiterated, "we would be at war with Balaam. What if he got offended? What if he wasn't as amiable?"

I saw her logic.

"I hear you," I said simply, "but fortunately he didn't get offended. He took the news in stride."

Zelda closed her eyes and actually smiled in relief.

"Well, it's good to know that a crisis may have been averted," she said.

I raised a brow and stared at her.

"But at what cost?" I asked anyway. "Bathory is a lying snake and she is going to get away with murder because of a loophole in a law. If there were real justice to be had she would be arrested and in a dungeon right now."

My wife just stared at me.

"I understand your disappointment," she said, "but there are bigger problems than the whiles of one elusive noble."

I rolled my eyes and looked away from her.

"Is that the logic of every powerful woman?" I asked with a hint of disdain. "To be deceitful and cunning because it suits their whims?"

I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, but Zelda caught the undercurrent of ire all too well. She was quiet for a moment.

"Not all women in power act in such a way," she said softly.

I raised my brows and looked away.

"It seems that way to me," I said honestly, "but I guess that's part of the game."

Zelda carefully milled over my statement and was quiet for a long time.

"Link..." she said finally, "are… are you speaking about me in this instance?"

I looked at her surprised, but paused before answering.

"No," I replied, "I was just talking in passing."

She stroked a hand through her hair again.

"There just seemed to be a little more girth in your saying," she said, "the directive seemed to be clear."

I then closed my eyes, not wanting to go into this.

"Zelda… I was not talking about you," I reassured, "I'm serious."

She could hear the glint in my voice.

"I just hate the thought of you being so unhappy with me," she replied.

This was already going in a direction it shouldn't. There was really nothing she could do to sway my feelings of discontent, but it wasn't something I wanted to discuss with everything already going on regarding the prince's visit. The timing couldn't have been more redactive. I then sat up without answering and was preparing to get out of bed, but she stopped me by grabbing a hold of my arm.

"Link wait," she whispered with a hint of desperation, "I'm sorry."

I groaned and still didn't answer. Zelda then got close to me and hugged my arm between her breasts.

"Please... please don't be angry," she whispered, "I hate it when you're upset."

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm not," I said, more frustrated than anything.

It was then I let her guide me back down onto the mattress and hover over me. It was apparent she was trying to get on my good side. Her beautiful blue eyes were searching my face.

"I can sense it," she whispered.

I shook my head again.

"Well... you're sensing wrong," I replied.

She bit her lower lip and stared into my eyes.

"Am I wrong?" she whispered anyway.

I took in another deep sigh.

"Zelda..." I trailed.

She drew in closer, her strawberry tresses were falling in her face. She looked so beautiful as she reached down and caressed my cheek.

"Okay... okay..." she digressed in a whisper, "you win."

She then came close and kissed me, wanting to distract me from getting cross with her. I was initially going to pull away, but I kissed her back because she looked like she needed some attention from me, especially from the way she suddenly guided my hands to her breasts. She wasn't a fool. She knew how to get what she wanted when she needed to. There were plenty of nights when I succumbed to her desires simply because that was what we both physically needed. Tonight would be no exception. She opened her mouth to mine and kissed me deeper when she untied the negligee she was wearing and removed it from her shoulders. She was completely naked as I suspected, and when she pulled back to look me in the eyes I saw that familiar vulnerability no one else knew she had.

"I want you to love me tonight Link," she whispered, "you're the only man that ever could."

There was special significance in her words, but I chose to ignore it. I knew how complicated our relationship had become, and a part of me felt for her for loving me so much when I hardly reciprocated what she wanted. However, it wasn't and shouldn't have been a surprise to her. Even so, I was certain this was not how she anticipated for us to end up. Even when I asked her to marry me initially there was more optimism then than there was now. We just seemed to be going through the motions now.

I just nodded.

"Of course," I agreed, then got up and got myself undressed.

Zelda watched me eagerly and didn't get under the covers to conceal herself the way she normally did, which signaled to me this wasn't simply a ploy. She really was aroused tonight. As soon as my last garment was off and I got back on the bed, she came over without hesitation, got on top of me, pushed me down onto the mattress, then leaned down and kissed me once again. She seemed particularly fervent this second time around. So much so, that she was already guiding my penis with her free hand to her labia. I was trying to understand why she felt so rushed. She knew we didn't have to rush. I pulled back from her kiss to look at her.

"Darling I'm not going anywhere," I reassured her, "relax."

She just stared in return with a nondescript expression, but then disclosed her thoughts.

"Your body might be here, but your mind is often someplace else," she whispered, "the only time I feel like you belong to me is when you're inside of me."

I looked at her surprised by the contrarian tactic.

 _Why is she doing this now_? I wondered.

"Zelda-" I tried.

She shook her head and shushed me by putting a finger to my lips.

"You don't have to deny it," she interrupted, "I know it's true, but I still need you Link. I still want to be one with you."

I looked up at her concerned, but she leaned forward and kissed me again to avoid my gaze. She stroked her other hand over my penis several times to get it hard in her palm. She was successful in her endeavors, but she didn't insert yet.

"I just want you to know how much I love you," she whispered, almost barely able to get the words out.

There was something sad and almost haunting by that slight crack I noted in her voice. What did her words even mean in the stream of things? Was what we had love? No, and she knew that, but she seemed desperate to think otherwise; to want otherwise.

She then finally let her weight relax against my groin as she finally inserted me inside of her. Her innards were soft and wet the way they always were when we made love. Zelda usually liked to be on the bottom, but I guess she was feeling a bit more audacious tonight. She moaned softly as she closed her eyes and let her hips ride back and forth slowly. Admittedly, she really was stunning from my vantage point, as she should be considering she was arguably the most beautiful woman in the land. Her strawberry tresses came all the way down to her waist. Her large supple breasts looked like well watered melons, especially with her plump pink nipples puckering the way they were from her excited state. She let her head fall back when she started grinding harder, which felt incredible, but I had to wonder if she was hurting herself to appease me. She was trying to take me all the way in, which I rarely ever did because she stated my size hurt her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She didn't stop her motion.

"Yes," she whimpered, "I'm fine."

Her eyes were still closed and after my inquiry she seemed to go faster. She leaned back to get a better angle, but I felt the true benefactor of this position was me. Women had no idea how beautiful their bodies were, especially in places they could not see. I was getting the best prize by being able to see her work so masterfully done. My goddess, she was a vision. However, the vision started getting tainted when that old taunt came back to haunt me... that latent desire that never went away.

Suddenly, those strawberry blonde tresses started appearing green, and those rounded hips no longer appeared to be the hips of my wife, and that sodden wet orifice no longer belonged to the Queen of Hyrule, but to someone else… someone more dear to me. Those bouncing breasts weren't just perfect on the perfect woman, but perfect and on the peasant girl I should have been married to. The one I just watched give showy displays of affection to a man that should have been me. Zelda leaned forward once more and kissed me again, but this kiss belonged to my best friend whom I grew up with in the forest.

 _Saria... goddesses I love you,_ I thought betraying my wife.

The hair hitting my face was green now, and suddenly I was really getting into this lovemaking when I abruptly gripped her tight. I let my mouth trail down her neck to that voluminous chest of her and started sucking on one of those nipples when I got there. Zelda moaned at my action, but I heard Saria's voice. Zelda begged for more and I heard Saria's voice. I suddenly rotated her so she could be underneath me and I heard Saria's voice begging me to make her 'cum'. So I did. I fucked the shit out of her in those next several minutes until I felt her have this explosive orgasm all over me. It was so raw and intense, and I knew in was because in my mind I had been disloyal to my wife yet again.

"Saria," I whispered against her ear.

My vision got back into focus and I was staring down at Zelda shocked when everything came to. Her hair was once again blonde and her countenance was that again of the queen… my queen. It wasn't a dream. She wasn't Saria. That intensity didn't mark reality, at least, not the reality I wanted. The guilt must have enveloped my features because Zelda was staring at me taken aback by my expression. However, a moment later tears filled her eyes when she realized why I looked so confused and then guilty.

I immediately tried to dispel it.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered.

She sobbed, knowing I knew the answer to my question. She shook her head, and looked away.

"Get up," she said with a hint of anger.

I didn't budge.

"I want you to answer my question," I deflected.

She then paused and cut her eyes back to me. She sucked a deep breath when her bottom lip started trembling.

"You _know_ why!" she accused.

I stared into her eyes for a long moment before looking away myself when my guilt consumed me momentarily, but it was when Zelda pushed me away and got up that I truly understood what was happening. She hurried to put on her negligee again, but it hardly acted as the kind of shield she was desiring. She wanted something to console her much deeper.

"You were thinking about _her_ again!" she cried.

I hesitated, having no rebuttal, so I didn't attempt one. Instead, I got up to get dressed and tried to recoup what I could of this situation. Zelda turned to look at me when she saw I still hadn't answered her.

"Do you plan to deny it?" she demanded.

I paused for a moment and shook my head.

"No," I whispered honestly.

She looked at me incredulously.

"Why can't you forget her?!" she asked angrily.

I started buttoning up my shirt.

"I don't want to talk about this," I said quietly.

Zelda was too frustrated to let the matter go.

"You never do!" she said, then looked at a loss. "You _never_ do! When are you going to forgive me?"

I paused for a long time. I didn't want to entertain this subject. It was only going to lead us to quarrel.

"I have forgiven you," I lied.

She shook her head.

"No you haven't," she said, then pressed the matter by adding, "I… I saw the way you looked at her when you gazed at her. _Nothing_ has changed for you."

I then stood up from the bed and turned to look at her.

 _Why should it?_ I thought, but didn't verbalized.

"Stop it," I warned, "I told you I don't want to talk about this."

Her tears spilled over.

"Of course," she uttered sarcastically, "you only ever want to pretend that everything is alright when you act as though you can't stand the sight of me."

I was trying to keep my composure, but she was baiting me.

"We're doing our best," I said, "that's all we can do."

It was then she let her more of her frustration show.

"You always say that!" she countered, raising her voice a little. "You _always_ say that Link!"

I pursed my lips together and shook my head.

"I don't know what else you want from me," I said honestly, "I've given you what you asked for. You wanted a baby, you're having a baby. You wanted the seal to protect the people, you have the seal to protect the people. You wanted me to be in line for Prince Squallous, I behaved for Prince Squallous. I don't know what else you want from me."

More tears streamed down her cheeks and that was when she hurried over to me from the other side of the room and wrapped her arms around me.

"I want you to love me like I love you," she whispered desperately, "I want you to love me like you love… Saria."

My throat tightened.

"I… do love you Zelda," I stated, which wasn't a lie, "just in a different way."

Zelda then buried her head in my shoulder and sobbed.

"It isn't the same!" she practically screamed against my body and held me tighter. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" she demanded.

I was growing tired of this. I pulled her back to look her in the eyes. Admittedly, I felt guilty for making her feel unworthy of me when that wasn't the case at all. Our problems were a lot deeper and she knew that.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I countered. "Do you want me to lie to you and tell you what you want to hear?"

More tears filled her eyes.

"I just want the man I fell in love with all those years ago back," she whimpered, "I just want it to be like it was before Saria came back into your life. You respected me and loved me so back then."

I sighed.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you," I said, "I do love you."

She shook her head again.

"But not like you love her," she whispered, "I could see it when you were looking at her… the way you were defending her honor. It was no wonder her husband got a little jealous. _Everyone_ could see it Link."

I shook my defiantly.

"That wasn't what that was at all," I said, "she was degrading herself to make her husband seem more worthy when she didn't have to do that. She shouldn't have had to do that to herself."

Zelda looked into my eyes.

"You're making my point for me," she whispered. "Shouldn't she determine that? Can't she make that distinction herself?"

I groaned and let her go, but Zelda attempted to take hold of me again where I prevented her from doing so.

"I can't do this right now," I detracted, then changed the subject, "I need some fresh air."

Zelda looked at me surprised.

"Link…" she trailed, immediately regretting this course of conversation, "please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. Please don't leave. If you leave everyone will know we have quarreled."

I was frustrated with that last stance.

"Is that all you care about?" I asked rhetorically. "Appearances?"

Zelda looked at me stunned.

"Link..." she trailed, unable to give me a rebuttal.

I then headed for the chamber door against her wishes anyway.

"I'll be back," I stated, "I can't deal with this right now."

My wife's mouth was agape when I opened the door to the room and left shortly after. She didn't try to stop me, and when I appeared in the hall, the guards stationed there looked at me taken aback. I wasn't sure if they heard us quarreling or was surprised I was leaving so quickly after having sex. In any such case, I wasn't concerned with their inquiring eyes. It was just more gossip and speculation they could feed the vulturous mavens. I walked past them and headed towards my destination. I wasn't the most kingly sight, but that wasn't an issue for me. I didn't care what anybody thought of me. I made my way back to my private study in the spire down the hall. The guard stationed outside of it was surprised to see me, but he was even more surprised when I dismissed him from his post. Inside my private chamber, I locked the door, sat down, and ran my fingers through my hair. This situation with Zelda was becoming more and more convoluted. I needed a little solitude.

The truth of the matter was I hated that my attitude was hurting Zelda, but as I've stated before, she shouldn't have been surprised. This marriage was one of convenience from the beginning. She knew that and I knew that, but now she was having my baby... she was having my child, and I still was clinging onto the past. We were going to be a family. I needed to get past my anger and resentment so my child would have a peaceful environment to grow up in. I did not want my son or daughter to have parents who always quarreled. I wanted them to grow up in a stable environment. I hoped get over Saria one day. I knew I would if I tried… even if I had to will myself to do so, but it was going to be difficult. I loved her so much that it hurt not being with her… it _hurt_. I didn't know how else to describe it. However, my loyalty was supposed to be to my wife now... to Zelda now. I was king and the dream of being with the girl with the green hair was over. It was over. All I could hold onto now was her friendship and pray that my feelings for her would lessen with time.

"Come on Link," I whispered to myself, "there's so much more you need to be considering than your own selfishness… so much more."

Even so, it wasn't going to be easy. I got up and walked over to the window and looked out at Hyrule Castle Town. The square was still bustling with people, but not nearly as sizable as it once was. It was almost midnight and the fireworks were about to go off. I could watch them from here. I remember when I was a child and I visited Termina for the first time. The astral laboratory had the most beautiful view of the moon. Though, the moon looked very sinister because of its comeuppance at the time, and there were fireworks planned for the festivities then too. I remember drinking Lon Lon milk, having a roasted cuckoo, and feeling very invigorated. Those were troublesome times, but those were also times where happiness could be captured in moments. That was my moment. I hoped Termina was doing alright.

 _I wonder if I could ever go back,_ I thought.

The recollection was in mere passing as I watched the people still dancing and skipping about. However, my attention was diverted for a moment when suddenly everyone halted and all looked to the heavens. I found the simultaneous gesture odd, but then I too peered to what had everyone's attention. Like a diamond shooting across the sky, a shooting star crossed the heavens, then another, and another. Soon, an astral shower was taking place. I marveled at the celestial wonder, thinking this was much better than any fireworks show. However, something even more awe inspiring happened.

The moon abruptly shined a brilliant white, a white so white it was blinding for a moment. From that ethereal light, a beam suddenly focused into Castle Town. My eyes widened stunned and I followed the pathway of light where it surprisingly shined upon one particular individual... a hooded maiden sitting with her family. My surprise never went away when I realized the maiden was Saria. I quickly glanced up at the night sky again where the beam of light suddenly abated. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Rightfully, everyone in the square turned Saria's way and started talking about what just occurred. However, instead of feeling a moment of astonishment, it gave me a moment to pause.

 _What in the world just happened?_ I wondered.

With everything I just recently found out regarding the moon goddess and the tetraforce, this wasn't simply some chance happening. This occurred for a reason. I had been around the world and knew that things like what just took place simply didn't just happen. What was that light? Why did the moon shine so brightly? Why did it beam on Saria and Saria only? Is it an omen? Does this have something to do with her past? Did this have something to do with the tetraforce? Did Saria's converted body have energy in line with the tetraforce? Was there another resurgence about to take place in Hyrule from the seal?

I needed to know.

I needed answers.

It was then I quickly went to the bookshelf where I kept my ocarina. This was where I came to speak with Saria, then without a second thought, I started playing Saria's song. I played for a good minute before I noticed her head perk a little and she automatically turned and looked up at the tower. She kept her glance brief, but the surprise was all over her face. Even though she heard the melody telekinetically, she looked like she was choosing to ignore me. However, that didn't stop me, I kept playing anyway. Finally, she looked my way again and gave me an obvious look of disapproval. Ralph who was sitting next to her looked at her puzzled and inquired if she was alright. Saria then forced a smile on her face and reassured him she was fine. Afterwards, Saria excused herself and got up. However, Ralph wasn't letting her out of his sight that easily, as he took hold of her hand to pull her back to him. Even so, it looked like Saria was able to give him a convincing enough reason to let her go alone for a moment, as he let her go when she reassured him of something else. It was then I saw Saria was making her way to a latrine. That seemed to do the trick.

 _Perfect,_ I thought.

I kept playing as Saria quickly made her way through the crowd. When she got to the latrine she closed the door and locked it. That was when she finally answered me.

 _"Link?"_ she inquired.

I took in a sigh of relief.

"Yes, it's me," I replied.

She didn't hide her displeasure.

 _"Link- are you insane?"_ she demanded. _"What- are you- doing?"_

I ignored her tone and got straight to the point.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

There was a slight confusion on her part.

 _"Yes,"_ she replied, _"why wouldn't I be?"_

I went on.

"I saw that beam of light permeate through you," I said, "it was very strange."

Saria paused again.

 _"Yes it was,"_ she said, _"but it is nothing for you to be worried about. Everyone was making a joke that it was a blessing from the goddess."_

I could see how that could be the case, but it didn't allay my suspicions.

"That may be all well and true," I said, "but I think it may be something else."

There was a brief pause on her end.

 _"Like what?"_ she asked.

It would be difficult to explain in these circumstances.

"It's kind of a complicated explanation," I said, "I need to see you to tell you about it."

Saria's guard went up immediately after hearing that.

 _"What?"_ she asked.

I should have anticipated this.

"I need to see you," I repeated, "this is very important."

She answered immediately.

 _"No, absolutely not,"_ she replied, _"I will not see you again after what you pulled today Link. Ralph nearly popped a vessel!"_

I had no rebuttal for that.

"Look," I started, "I apologize for how that meet and greet went, but that isn't the issue Sar. This is something very serious and I need to tell you if what happened tonight has any bearing on you in the future."

She kept her ground.

 _"Then you can tell me now,"_ she said with a hint of defiance, _"I will not meet with you anymore. I cannot and it's wrong. I told you I have to think about my husband."_

I was growing impatient.

"Saria-" I tried.

 _"If you're not going to tell me then I'm ending this communication with you,"_ she threatened, _"I'm done with the sneaking around and the secrets Link. I cannot do it anymore."_

I was getting frustrated, but before I could reply the communication between us ended. I didn't know how she was able to disconnect when I was the one with the ocarina, but she did. When she reemerged from the latrine she stared up at me from afar and I stared right back. Afterwards, she cut her line of sight and made her way back to her husband and his family. I squeezed the ocarina in my hand in frustration and continued to watch until I finally broke my gaze and left the tower window. I went and sat back down in my chair and ran my hands over my face. How was I going to reconcile this?

"Great," I muttered to myself sarcastically.

I then stared at the cobblestone floor.

 _Now what?_ I thought. _What am I going to do now?_

~SSS~

That same night: Bathory's POV

It was thirty minutes to midnight and Squallous was now fast asleep. The prince had a long day so I wasn't surprised that he retired early. Before that though, he and I enjoyed a lovely evening in bed together where he kept reassuring me of his love. However, even while we were together, my mind was too wrapped up in the day's events for me to be satisfied with his sweet words.

I was restless.

I was quite restless actually.

I was wondering what the king and Squallous had spoken on. Had the king made good on his promise? If he did, it wasn't evident in Squallous tonight. In fact, the prince seemed more enamored with me than ever. So perhaps the king's intentions back fired. Perhaps he became too overconfident. I could only hope for such.

I was staring out the window up at the clear night sky when suddenly something strange happened. The moon, already full and bright, suddenly shined brighter. I looked on astonished at the happening, having never seen anything like it before, but that wasn't the most surprising thing. The most surprising thing happened in the way of a beam focusing solely on one person in the square. I followed the line of sight and saw that it was a hooded girl that the light shined on. However, as quickly as it happened it disappeared. I tried to focus on who the young woman was, but unfortunately I couldn't see her face. Even so, the handsome blonde next to her was recognizable.

I met him earlier.

"Ralph was your name, wasn't it?" I whispered to myself, remembering the young man from the meet and greet.

If that was him, then the woman next to him had to be his wife… that beautiful girl the king was so quick to defend. I already had my suspicions about such behavior, but now with this premonition, I had no doubt that this young woman was someone special. What relationship did she have with the king, but even more importantly what relationship did she have with the tetraforce? That omen from the moon must have been a sign that she was someone of significance.

Intrigued by all this, I then walked away from the window for a moment and grabbed a historical text called _The Ancient Mysteries of Hyrule_ from a book shelf across the room. I read this book from cover to cover several times and took it with me everywhere. I was a bit paranoid about losing it. It was said to be a book of conspiracy theories, but with every conspiracy there was a bit of truth. The author was unknown, but the book was signed at the end with the appellate "From a Friend". The encrypted nature of the text made enjoy it all the more. I turned a few pages in and stopped when I got to one of my favorite readings, a story titled "The Legend of Majora". It was a tale associated with the tetraforce and the moon goddess.

It read:

"Majora was said to be a servant of the moon goddess. However, the proper designation was that she was in a covenant with the moon goddess. The covenant being that Majora would use her will to supply energy to the tetraforce. Majora had become so enthralled with the idea of the tetratforce, that she herself thought she had become the moon goddess. However, the powers given to Majora warped and twisted her mind, making her a less reliable servant. She then used her influence to create a culture of death in a city known as Ikana. Architecture in Ikana was said to have inversions of the sun and moon all over the place, representing the symbiosis of light and darkness. Ikana was rumored to be in the land of Termina, and the access point to that world was still a mystery."

I stopped reading for a moment and pondered that last sentence.

 _If only I could find that place…_ I thought, _if I could find Ikana perhaps I could summon the moon goddess and not need Balaam at all._

I had a confession. My reasons for marrying Prince Squallous weren't altogether noble. My true intentions lied in Balaam having a potential access point, or a specific energy signature, that would herald the power of the tetraforce. This too was also believed to be significant in Zora's Domain. Unfortunately, my plans for Zora's Domain came to a screeching halt when a certain golden haired king caught me.

 _King Link…_ I thought.

That man fascinated me. He caught me red handed and decimated years of planning with the Zora people. I had no idea how long a set back like that would keep me or my people, the interlopers, down. However, maybe that wouldn't be an issue. If I could go to Ikana, I wouldn't need Balaam or Zora's Domain. I was certain the heart of the tetraforce could be found there. Even so, though my fascination was great, I didn't even know where to start looking for such a place. My situation was very frustrating. My contemplation led me to continue with my story.

Even so, I kept reading:

"Eventually, Majora was defeated by the sun prince, the Fierce Deity. The Fierce Deity was a servant of the goddess Hylia and the wielder of the powerful helix sword. The sun prince shared a special covenant of his own with Hylia and was believed to be the hero reborn when the ages needed him. Majora considered him a formidable opponent, but enigmatically found herself falling in love with him because of his virtue. It was believed that Majora was smitten with how his light shined so differently than hers. Unfortunately for Majora, her love was never reciprocated and ultimately it embittered her. To show her discontent for Hylia and her Fierce Deity, every year Majora offered a sacrifice to the tetraforce… a sacrifice of blood. Majora often chose young maidens with an innocent heart, or a former wielder of tetraforce powers like herself, a maiden of the dark."

I stopped right there.

I always found that interesting.

Who was this maiden of the dark?

"A great deal of this is allegorical," I whispered to myself.

I was starting to believe the more I read about this Majora, the more I seemed to fit her role, and the more I read about this sun prince the more his majesty… _King_ Link fit his role. Hylia was represented by Zelda, but I had no physical representation of the moon goddess right now, as the moon goddess too is the dark side of Hylia. But… but… who is this maiden of the dark?

I closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. I then walked back over to the window and peered out at the square. I focused on that same maiden I was staring at before. The king had his obvious affiliations with her, and I needed to know more. Who was she? Why had the moon shined on her so brightly? Was she the fabled maiden of the dark?

"My dear Saria…" I whispered, "it seems you and I are going to be more acquainted than you thought."

I had a new focus. I needed to find out everything on this woman and what her true relationship was to the king.

 _It looks like I may have extracted the hero's true weakness,_ I thought.

However, I didn't know that for sure. Only time would tell.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Inspiration:** **"I prepared myself to live in crushing, colorless despair for the rest of my days. But when I look back, I can see there were some warm rays of hope...poking through." Elincia to Ike in Fire Emblem Path of Radiance.**

 **Shout Out: Neurotic Engineer, thank you for reading, and everyone that reviewed gave a nice analysis.**

 **Word Count: 9,215**

* * *

Chapter 14

One month later, Kakariko Village: Saria's POV

I wasn't feeling as confident as I wanted to while I was walking to Kakariko Village. I was on my way to see gramps. I hadn't visited him in months, and I really needed to talk to him. He was a confidant and a voice of reason, so I looked to him for advice. It's been one month since the prince's visit, and judging by all the celebratory news in the Hyurule Historia, it was a howling success. The paper wrote several glowing spreads over the last four weeks regarding the king, the queen, Prince Leonhart, and Lady Bathory. There were even pictures painted of the four of them with the corresponding articles. Several of them featured the royal party going from vendor to vendor, while the last few focused on the meet and greets with the locals. There was even one 'exclusive' capture of an insider who got the gossip of what happened during the noble's dinner with the prince. The story spoke of intrigue and espionage like a fiction novel. I wasn't sure how valid that story was, but it was entertaining. However, one outstanding feature of the articles were the cartographer's recaptures of the moments. The artist painted likenesses of the royal party and they were uncanny. The gold used to color Link and Zelda's hair was perfect against the royal purple. They really did look magnificent together.

 _Their baby is going to be ridiculously cute,_ I thought.

From my own point of view, everything went as it should, even with the few hiccups that were throughout the visit. I was conflicted, because there were moments where I felt guilty for not being able to display the kind of pride I wanted to for Link. I was very proud of him. He carried himself so well, and spoke with the command and eloquence to be expected of a king. However, I was also frustrated with how the hero behaved at the meet and greet. He could have been more discreet, but it seemed he wanted to be defiant. Even so, my pique discomfiture came when I discovered that Link was watching Ralph and me from the tower. I thought we were alone, but I guess I was wrong. It was jarring to be the subject of voyeurism. Even from the distance, I could see the pain in Link's eyes. He looked so… hurt, but I had no idea Ralph and I were going to be visible.

Subsequent to the visit of the prince, Link attempted to contact me a couple weeks later via his ocarina. I didn't answer. The following week he tried to call again and I still didn't answer. Finally, a few days ago he called for me once more and I finally did answer. However, I told him never to contact me again and also to forget the arrangements we previously made. I knew the news threw him for a loop. He was silent for a long before he asked me why, and I told him my reasons just as I stated them before. He then asked me 'if this was what I really wanted?', and... I told him yes. I didn't have very much conviction, but I came off as though I did.

Afterwards, Link said he understood my stance and would obey my request. He disconnected and since then I hadn't heard from him, but it had only been a few days and I knew how stubborn Link could be. It was hard cutting Link off, but I knew for both our sakes we had to make more drastic efforts if we wanted to move on with our lives. Even if he tried corresponding with me through the ocarina again, I had to ignore it... I had to. I could no longer allow such misgivings to take place. I simply could not see him anymore. It was over. Seeing the hero in such a way was too hard, and we would only end up hurting each other too much. I couldn't be the solace in his life. His _wife_ needed to be his solace, and if she couldn't be, he needed to find another outlet.

 _I can't do it anymore,_ I thought, _I just can't._

I didn't want to come across as cruel, but I didn't know what else to do. We would never reconcile our feelings if we kept seeing each other. Then, of course, to compound the problems there were Link's concern regarding that beam of moon light the night of the festival. I honestly thought nothing of it, and since it happened, nothing strange had taken place. I didn't understand where the hero's worry was coming from, but I also didn't give him an opportunity to inform me of what his concerns were either. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so quick to jump the sword, but I was tired of the back and forth between us. It seemed to be never ending.

On the ride home that night, Gertrude was giving me the most suspicious of looks when the encounter was brought up again, her and Marin both quite frankly. I chose to ignore it, as I did when they attempted to interrogate me about it subtly in the following weeks as well. It was then I noticed a change in Gertrude and Marin. They weren't as welcoming when I stopped by anymore, and they seemed to only want me around when they could overtake the conversation and speak about what they wanted. I knew sooner or later Gertrude was just going to come out and ask me what my relationship was with Link. Gertrude had her gifts, but she never seemed to let things go, and I was finding that out the hard way. Even so, I wasn't going to be some slouch. I was ready for whatever she attempted to throw at me. I was weary of her always being in my personal affairs. There seemed no limit to her nosiness. Gertrude was supposed to have a life of her own. She was a physician for Hylia's sake. Why was she always worried about me and what I was doing? I understood she was protective of her brother, but her brother didn't need protecting. I appreciated Ralph's family, but I sometimes thought they inferred their pushiness was warranted because I wasn't as open about my past as they wanted me to be.

Speaking of which...

My past…

That was another issue.

I let it slip that I was from Kokiri Forest and Ralph's mother was all too eager to jump on that opportunity. Ralph too had the same aptness about visiting my former home, but I knew that _that_ would be an impossibility. They would never understand why such a request was nonsensical because my past was convoluted. I didn't have the luxury of having conventional parents, and my transformation into becoming Hylian was something they would never believe, but more thematically deduce that it was something I made up out of a story book. The truth was often defined as something stranger than fiction, and my truth was about as fantastical as one could get.

 _How am I going to deal with that?_ I wondered. _How am I actually going to break the news one day?_

All of this contemplation made me sigh, but fortunately I was now at my destination. I had to practically promise fealty to my mother in law when I told her I wanted to go on a walk alone. Marin was almost argumentative with me when she insisted that she come with me. I told her firmly no, and that I needed some time to reflect by myself. I wanted some time alone so I could think. It was tiresome always being watched and questioned as if I were a specimen in an agar plate. I wasn't trying to be confrontational, but I was serious about wanting to be alone today. I didn't need a babysitter and I wasn't an invalid. If Marin knew some of the things I was _once_ capable of, she might turn away from me in fear; the powers of the Forest Sage… the strength of the dark maiden… that was all once a part of me. However, that authority was now gone… the legend of the dark forest maiden was no more, not since I lost the ability to tap into the power of the shadow crystal.

I closed my eyes and prayed for closure.

 _No more… I want no more of that life,_ I thought.

Anyway, I knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to be answered. I was at the familiar steps of the bazaar shop I used to work in with an old friend. From the inside, I heard the shuffling of feet. A moment later, the door opened and gramps was there to greet me. My dear old friend was approaching his eightieth year in a few months, but he still had the stamina and energy of a fifty year old. I met him when I was living in Ordon Village and working as a bartender. He was on a caravan passing through and he only wanted some ginger water when he came into the bar that night. I expressed to him that I wanted to get out of Ordon and set up shop elsewhere, but not as a bartender. He informed me that he owned a building in Kakariko Village and that if I wanted to rent space from him to start my business I could do so. I wholeheartedly agreed and did so. We have been friends ever since then. That was six years ago.

Gramps was like a surrogate father, or rather, grandfather to me and I valued his opinion. But... he also had a penchant for giving me advice when I didn't need it or ask for it. I divulged such because... because he had an inherent distrust of Link's and my friendship, especially when he first met the hero. I think it was because gramps sensed that even in our first meeting there was an immediate attraction between us… a connection that went past talking about wedding garments and the like. Gramps was right, but he had no idea why, and he didn't approve of me associating with a man who was about to be married. I couldn't say I blamed him, from the outside looking in it seemed pretty scandalous. However, I had my own secrets I kept from gramps, many of which dealt with the real reasons why I came to Hyrule. At the time, I was… seeking out certain persons of interest. It was a very different time in my life… a very dark time to be quite honest. I had no memory of my past life and didn't remember who I was and I was essentially acting like a covert agent for nefarious factions.

Even so, the past was behind me now, and when I saw gramps' weathered wrinkly face, a big smile came across mine.

I immediately went to hug him.

"Hey there stranger," I whispered when I held him close.

He hugged me right back, more surprised than anything.

"Saria my child, it's wonderful to see you," he replied, "I had no idea you were coming to see me."

His words made me feel warm inside.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but I've missed you so gramps," I said when I pulled back, "how have you been?'

He gestured for me to come inside and closed the door. I did his bidding and went to sit down on a wooden bench near the side window next to his desk. Gramps came and sat down next to me.

"I've been surviving, though business is now booming," he said, "I just received a couple orders to weld some gardening tools for a noble's grounds keeper, a set of one hundred."

I raised my brows and nodded.

"That will definitely keep you busy," I said, "perhaps too busy. Are you going to get all of it done?"

Gramps ran a hand through his thin gray hair and sighed.

"I calculated that if I did ten tools a day I could be done in ten days," he said.

I looked at him taken aback.

"Gramps… you can't weld that much in a day, that's impossible," I said, "you'll run the risk of ruining your health. Even a young healthy man can't weld that much."

He saw my point.

"I suppose you're right, but the gardener said he needed these tools in two weeks," he explained. "Perhaps I will have to bite the deku nut and hire some extra hands."

I agreed.

"That's exactly what you should do," I replied, "especially since it's a lot of work. I don't want anything happening to you because you want to be stubborn, and if you start feeling ill please see Dr. Seaside."

He grinned at me and took hold of my hand.

"I will," he promised, then added, "but enough about me my dear, it's wonderful to see you Saria. You look beautiful, tell me how things are going with you."

I shrugged, pretending to be coy, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Married life is good," I said, "Ralph and I are going to be moving into Castle Town soon."

Gramps looked at me surprised.

"Really?" he replied.

I nodded.

"Ralph's practice is doing really well, so instead of the long commute between here and Ordon Village we're going to move to Castle Town where he is opening another laboratory," I explained. "That way he can expand his practice, while at the same time get into the potion business with Dr. Seaside."

He looked impressed.

"Wow," he said, "how exciting my dear."

Gramps graveled voice was music to my ears and I chuckled at how he said that.

"It is exciting," I admitted, "but not as exciting as what I'm about to tell you next."

He raised a brow.

"Oh really?" he said with a grin. "What's that?"

I bit my lower lip and squeezed his hand in mine.

"Guess," I teased.

His wrinkling face gave me an offhanded stare.

"I'm too old to guess," he said, "just tell me straight up, I can handle it."

His honesty made me giggle again.

"You're no fun, but you twisted my arm," I said, then practically blurted out, "I'm going to have a baby! I'm pregnant!"

Gramps looked at me shocked, but soon his shock immediately turned to happiness.

"You're going to have a baby?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Can you believe it?" I said. "Me a mother?"

Gramps still appeared dumbfounded.

"That's wonderful news!" he said. "You two certainly didn't waste any time did you?"

I laughed.

"I don't think we had a choice in the matter," I stated, "but we have gone fast."

Gramps looked genuinely happy for me just then.

"I'm going to be a great grandfather," he said proudly.

I was moved by him saying such.

"Yes you are, so you have to stay healthy," I teased, "don't think about just you, think about me selfishly and how I want you to meet your great grandbaby."

Gramps stroked his thumb over my palm.

"This is all I ever wanted for you Saria," he said suddenly, "I just wanted someone who deserved you and would keep you safe."

I blushed at hearing him say that, but I knew exactly what he meant.

I grinned.

"I know gramps," I said, "I know."

He reached up and caressed my cheek, his hands were rough, but his sentiments were so much more important than his gnarly fingers. I covered his hand with mine. However, I think he was wrong in his assumptions. Link _did_ deserve me and I truly felt at one time I deserved him. It was just our circumstances that prevented us from truly being together. Even so, gramps didn't know the whole story, so I couldn't expect him to see Link the way I did.

"Do you already have any names picked out?" he asked suddenly.

That was already worked out.

"It crossed my mind," I said, "but I'm not too concerned just yet."

Gramps chuckled.

"Well, you better get concerned, you don't want to refer to your child as 'hey you' or something like that for the rest of his or her life," he joked.

I chuckled.

"Very true," I said, then divulged, "Ralph and I already went over this, if it is a boy I'm going to name him Ralph. However, if it's a girl I was thinking of Elincia."

Gramps gave me a funny look just then.

"Elincia?" he repeated. "Why not Saria?"

I shrugged.

"I like the name Elincia," I said simply, "I already made a promise to a friend that he could use my name if he was having a little girl. Besides, Elincia is the name of a great historical noble who did many wonderful things for her people."

Gramps then studied me for a moment.

"You aren't going to name your daughter after you because you promised someone else they could use _your_ name for their child?" he clarified.

I didn't think anything of it, so I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "what's so strange about that?"

His face became puzzled, and he didn't answer my question.

"What… _friend_ did you promise?" he asked suddenly.

I should have anticipated that this was coming, so I looked away for a moment.

 _Here we go,_ I thought.

"…Link," I said with a hint of hesitation.

Gramps got quiet just then.

"You don't think that would be a little odd for the king to name his child after you when you too are no longer involved?" he asked.

I took in a deep sigh and thought that was silly.

"So a name is characterized by relationships alone?" I asked rhetorically.

He gave me an obvious look.

"You know what I mean," he said.

I went to reassure him.

"Gramps… it doesn't matter, that part of my life is over," I explained, "Link is the king, but he is still my friend. I told him it was alright if he wanted to name his daughter after me."

Gramps raised a brow.

"Are you still in contact with him?" he asked, not replying to my statement.

I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Not really," I said honestly, "I've seen him a few times in passing, but I told him he could name his daughter after me some time ago, even before he got married."

His concern seemed to deepen.

"Does your husband know you're seeing him?" he asked.

He was getting too lost in that one point. I shook my head.

"I'm not seeing him," I divulged, "and no I didn't tell him because I knew he wouldn't approve."

Gramps grunted.

"As he shouldn't," he agreed, "you and the king have a salacious history."

I didn't appreciate that and made sure to let him know.

"That isn't true," I countered, "we've done nothing to warrant such an accusation. We were in love at one time and now we're… we're not."

I looked away, but he still didn't hide his disapproval.

"What about his wife?" gramps detracted.

I paused for a moment.

"What about her?" I asked.

He raised a brow.

"Don't you sass me young lady," he scolded, "you know what I mean."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'm… I'm sure Zelda will not allow him to name her after me anyway." I then added bitterly, "She has a way of getting what she wants at whatever the cost."

Gramps looked at me surprised by the slight ire in my voice.

"Do you think you're being fair with that statement?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, now bored of this subject.

"Yes, I do," I said with a hint of defiance, "the queen may be beautiful and wise, but she is also a woman. She reacts and feels the way a woman does when she is jealous. She's only Hylian after all."

He didn't reply right away.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

I wanted to end this conversation. It was starting to sully this visit.

"It means she got the man she wanted," I said simply, "what Link wanted didn't matter to her."

Gramps looked at me surprised.

"How would you know such a thing?" he asked. "That's quite the accusation."

I shook my head and looked away from him.

 _Because I lived it,_ I thought.

"It doesn't matter," I said, "it's the past, it's over. Besides, I've told him I can no longer be in contact with him."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but I stopped him.

"Saria-" he tried.

"Please, can we not talk about this anymore?" I begged gently. "It's making me uncomfortable."

Gramps saw the subtle distress on my face and decided to renege his further questioning. There was a great deal I kept from him and it would only complicate things between us if he found out about it. I wanted this to be an amiable visit, not one where I needed to be reminded and lectured on how terrible of a person I was to be involved with a man who I knew was affianced at the time of my seeing him. It wasn't that simple, but I wasn't exactly innocent either. He had a right to tell me these things, but he still needed to know the whole story. Even so, I went to change the subject.

"Anyway," I started, "do you like the name Elincia?"

My segue was hardly elegant. So much so, that gramps took in a deep sigh and studied me for a long moment before he answered. Afterwards, he just shrugged.

"I think it's beautiful," he replied honestly, "absolutely beautiful."

I forced a smile just then.

"Perfect," I said, "then you have confirmed it for me."

We were quiet for a long moment afterwards, and I knew it was because gramps still had more he wanted to discuss with me, but I couldn't have that today. I wanted today to be a day where we could catch up and perhaps have a few laughs together, but considering the shift in conversation and the fact he had a great deal of work to do for his orders, that wasn't going to happen. Besides that, he seemed to be irritated by what I told him regarding Link. Due to those factors, I decided to cut my visit short. However, I did want to extend an invitation to him for the future.

I got up from the bench to take my leave.

"I'm going to go visit Ralph since his work is nearby," I said, "but as soon as we get into our new home, you must come by so I can cook you a proper meal."

The invitation was there, but gramps sensed what I was trying to do. He was looking up at me from his seated position, and after my request he attempted to smile. It seemed he regressed to a truce.

"That sounds nice honey," he said to me, "thank you for the offer."

I returned his smile.

"Of course," I said, then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

However, when I turned to leave, he took hold of my hand and tugged on it gently. I stopped and turned to look at him at his efforts.

"Gramps?" I asked.

He stared into my eyes for just a moment and sighed.

"Please… _please_ be careful," he whispered, "I just want you to be happy."

I stiffened a little with the way he said that, but I understood what he was stating. I squeezed his hand back.

"I will gramps," I reassured.

With that, I went and gave him another kiss on the cheek and afterwards took my leave. Outside, I thought about some of the things gramps told me, but I wanted to assure him everything was going to be alright.

 _That's the past gramps,_ I thought, _and that is behind me._

With my new found resolve, I walked across the village with my head hooded and up to my husband's work residence. When I walked into Ralph's medical office, I saw he was in conference with one of his patients. He was telling them their aftercare instructions and the need to have a referral to Dr. Brimstone for further lung compliance exams. When my presence was made known, Ralph looked surprised when he saw me, but I could tell there was glint of misgivings in his eyes as well. I was a little taken back by the look, but I returned it with a smile anyway. However, a moment later, Ralph excused himself from his patient and came over to me.

He seemed a little miffed.

"Hi there," I greeted anyway.

Ralph paused before he greeted me back.

"Hey," he said simply.

His tone was short and curt.

This time I looked at him taken aback.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Ralph didn't answer me. Instead, he guided me to the back of his office where he did his paperwork for his patients. When he closed the door behind us, his attitude didn't get much better.

I was mildly puzzled.

"What's the matter?" I asked again.

He raised his brows and gave me a knowing look.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said.

Now I was confused.

"I'm sorry?" I replied.

He took in a deep sigh and looked away.

"Stop with the games Sar," he said.

I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm not playing any games," I replied, "I want to know what you mean."

Ralph shrugged with a hint sarcasm and decided to go on.

"My mother was here maybe twenty minutes ago," he divulged, "and she was informing me that you were being very difficult with her."

I looked at him stunned just then.

"Excuse me?" I said surprised.

His frustration mounted.

"Did I stutter?" he asked sarcastically. "You heard what I said!"

I took a step back at his tone.

"Why are you getting short with me?" I demanded. "I did nothing to warrant this from you!"

He nodded.

"The same can be said of my mother!" he snapped back. "Now, do you want to tell me what this is about?"

I didn't even know where to begin. I was thrown for a loop.

"It's nothing and it's an untruth," I insisted, "I was not being difficult with her."

Ralph raised a brow.

"Saria…" he trailed, "she was practically in tears when she came in here. She told me she wanted to come with you on your walk so the two of you could bond, but you aggressively said no. All she wants is for you to like her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

" _That_ is what she told you?" I demanded.

He didn't back down.

"Is she wrong?" she shot back.

I ran my hands over my face and didn't know what to think.

"I do like her," I replied, trying to think quickly, "I even love her, she's the closest thing to a mother I have."

Ralph narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Then why are you treating her this way?" he demanded. "Why are you pushing her away when all she wants to do is be close to you? She cares a great deal for you."

I took a deep breath and looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm not treating her like anything!" I replied. "Ralph I-" I had to stop myself because I didn't know what to say, I was truly at a loss, but then added, "I care about her too, but I just wanted to be alone today."

He took a step towards me.

"Why?" he demanded suddenly.

My breathing accelerated. I didn't understand this. I didn't understand his anger.

"What do mean 'why'?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"It isn't Sheikah science Saria!" he said sarcastically. "You don't have to pretend to be simple with everything we talk about!"

I looked at him shocked just then and felt tears fill my eyes. This was the first time he outwardly implied that he thought I was ignorant. I always felt it with the way he talked to me at times because I didn't understand some of the things he spoke about when it came to his career, but now he just outright implied it.

"Why are you talking to me this way?!" I demanded.

He didn't answer my question.

"Why did you want to be alone?" he demanded again. "Were you going off somewhere? Were you going to _see_ someone?!"

His voice was slightly raised now.

I looked at him beyond stunned.

"No!" I insisted. "I just wanted to be alone! Because-because I've been around your family day in and day out for weeks now. I needed a break!"

He seemed offended by that.

"Well, if you _had_ a family to go to perhaps this wouldn't be an issue!" he said rather scathingly. "Don't take you frustrations out on my mother! All everybody wants is what's best for you, that's all!"

My tears spilled over.

"I know that!" I shot back. "But I need time for myself too!" I looked around the room at a loss for a moment. "What about _me_ Ralph?! What about your concern for me?!"

There was a tense silence between us, where he never answered my questions, and it was then and there I decided to take my leave. I didn't deserve this.

"This was a mistake, a stupid, stupid mistake," I muttered to myself, then tried to get past my husband, but he blocked me. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Saria-" he tried.

I was done talking to him.

"Get out of my way!" I demanded. "It seems to me you've already made up your mind about this discussion, but I'm probably too dumb to know otherwise, right? I'll see you when you get home."

I tried to push past him, but he wasn't letting me off the hook that easily. He took hold of me. There was immediate regret that filled his eyes.

"Saria, look I'm sorry, I-" he tried again.

I didn't want to hear this.

"Let me go!" I interrupted.

Ralph still didn't comply.

"I want to apologize!" he said in a slightly raised voice. "I didn't mean some of the things I said."

The tears spilled over on my cheeks.

"You've said enough!" I replied. "I don't want to hear another word from you."

However, before he could say anything else a sharp searing pain pulsed at the temples of my head and radiated down my back. I immediately grabbed hold of my head and attempted to hunch over, but I burrowed into my husband's chest instead.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed suddenly.

Ralph was staring at me suddenly shocked.

"Saria?" he said slightly panicked. "What's going on? What is it?"

I was starting to see flashes of white, red, and black. Then a pulsing white light blinded my vision for several seconds. I couldn't see or hear anything… except for this strange arcane voice.

 _"Saria… Saria… you'll never be rid of me…"_ it whispered, _"I'll be here to haunt you forever…"_

I was terrified to no end now as I attempted to speak to it.

"What?" I shrieked. "Who are you?!"

Ralph, bearing witness to it all, was staring at me like I was insane.

"Saria, _what's_ going on?!" he demanded.

However, I couldn't see or hear him, only the voice that was apparent in my mind.

 _"Do you honestly think a_ seal _can keep back the shadow?"_ it went on. _"You'll never be rid of me… never…"_

A chill ran down my back and my terror never went away. In fact, it only amplified in the presence of the voice.

"No! No! Noooo!" I screamed. "Go away!"

It was full on mayhem now, as the door opened and in stepped Dr. Seaside along with the nurse who worked in the office with them.

"What is going on in here?" Dr. Seaside demanded.

Ralph turned and looked at the doctor in a frenzy.

"I don't know!" he insisted. "She just grabbed her head and started screaming!"

Dr. Seaside immediately came in the room and took me in his arms. Ralph looked on surprised as the older doctor swooped me up like I was a feather weight and walked me over to the bench in the back. Dr. Seaside then placed me down and turned to direct the nurse.

"Go get my brain scan!" he ordered. "Immediately!"

The nurse nodded without hesitation.

"Yes sir!" she answered, and hurried out the room.

Ralph then knelt down by the doctor.

"What can I do?" he asked.

Dr. Seaside was working to keep me calm.

"Tell me when this first started," he said.

Ralph shook his head for a moment and quickly recollected.

"It literally started just now," he said, "we were having an argument and I guess I made her upset. Afterwards, she grabbed her head and started screaming."

Dr. Seaside's features dimmed a little.

"Oh dear…." he muttered to himself.

Ralph looked on worried.

"What is it?" he demanded. "What aren't you telling me?"

I was still writhing in pain when the voice spoke to me one last time.

 _"Soon… soon…"_ it said, _"soon you will no longer have control. You will submit to the latent power inside of you. Then… you will be mine, my… vessel of darkness."_

I screamed again at hearing that.

"No!" I screamed. "No! NOOOOOO!"

At this point, even the patients waiting in the examination area were looking in through the open door now. Ralph got up quickly to close it, and afterwards he came back over to Dr. Seaside.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked with a slight crack in his voice. "Is she going to lose the baby?"

Dr. Seaside shook his head.

"We're going to do everything in our power to make sure that doesn't happen," he reassured, "I just need you to remain calm."

A moment later, the door opened once again and the nurse returned with the brain scan. She handed it to Dr. Seaside, who in turn gave her another set of instructions.

"Close the door and watch the other patients for now," he ordered, "assure them that everything is going to be okay."

She nodded.

"Yes, doctor," she replied and took her leave.

Afterwards, Dr. Seaside turned the brain scan on and proceeded to instruct me.

"I know this is hard right now Saria my dear," he said, "but you must remain very still. The scan will prove to be insufficient if you keep squirming."

Like a cascade of waves, I heard another distinct voice apart from the one terrorizing me. It was one that was familiar and kind.

"Saria my dear, I need you to hold very still while I scan you okay," he said once more.

I was in excruciating pain, but through it all, I nodded.

"Okay," I managed to whisper.

With that, Dr. Seaside touched a brown circular recess on the outside of the hollowed scan, making the apparatus shift into a levitating glowing object. It floated right above my head, when suddenly this blue light projected downward onto my face and spread outwardly like a geometrical progression. When it was at the trajectory it needed to be, it started filtering information from my brain. Ralph stared on in amazement, never having seen ancient Sheikah technology in action before now. The scan went back and forth over my face, until after about several seconds a problem was identified. The projector within the scan conjured an image of a diamond shaped crystal that was pulsating in increments of a thousand vibrations a second; twice the consistency of the speed of sound.

"My word," Dr. Seaside whispered stunned.

Ralph looked on confused.

"What… what is that _thing_?" he asked.

Dr. Seaside sighed, but before he answered, he input a calibrating algorithm into the scan to reset the energy output of the crystal. Several seconds later, the vibrations ceased from being a thousand a second to five hundred a second, back to the normal speed of sound. Afterwards, he reassessed me and my headache immediately subsided.

Ralph was dumbstruck by it all.

"How-how in the world-?" he attempted.

"It's complicated," Dr. Seaside interrupted quietly, "and quite frankly I thought she was past all this."

His answer still didn't make any sense to Ralph. In fact, he verbalized his confusion.

"I don't understand," he said, " _what_ are you talking about?"

Dr. Seaside paused.

"Saria should probably be the one telling you this, but I will fill you in on what you need to know," he said suddenly.

Ralph looked at him taken aback.

"What… what are you talking about?" he asked.

The good doctor paused for a moment.

"That crystal is connected to her life essence," he explained, "I should know because _I_ was the one who put it inside her."

Ralphed looked on bewildered.

"What?" he gasped.

It was then I could no longer hear their conversation, but that faint voice came conjuring up one last time.

 _"You'll never be rid of me…"_ it whispered, _"never…"_

Afterwards, everything went black.

~SSS~

Several hours later

I moaned softly as I opened my eyes. I blinked several times to focus. When my sight became clear I was greeted by the worried faces of my husband and Dr. Seaside. They both looked on in relief, but it didn't last very long. I attempted to sit up, but Ralph stopped me.

"Easy," he said gently.

I looked at him mildly perplexed, then glanced over at Dr. Seaside and back again.

"What happened?" I whispered.

Ralph took in a deep sigh.

"You had an attack," he explained, "and it left you very weak."

Dr. Seaside concurred.

"That is what happened exactly," he said, "but I think you might want to inform Ralph on something else Saria."

I looked at him puzzled for a moment, then felt my eyes widen at the foreboding realization.

"What… what are you talking about?" I whispered anyway.

Dr. Seaside spoke up.

"I told him Saria," he divulged.

My throat tightened.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, slightly frightened at the prospects. "Dr. Seaside you didn't tell him that I-" I tried.

"I had to Saria," he interrupted gently, "it was the only way to avoid any confusion."

I then looked at my husband in open fear.

Ralph just stared back and studied my face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked suddenly. "Why did you keep me in the dark?"

I didn't even know where to begin.

"I… I was afraid," I replied carefully, "I didn't think you'd understand."

Ralph ran a hand through his golden hair.

"Saria, I love you," he said, "of course I would have understood."

I looked at him surprised and wasn't sure how to reply. I didn't know how much Dr. Seaside disclosed to him. Dr. Seaside saw my hesitance and interceded just then.

"I showed him the crystal connected to your life force when I scanned your brain," he divulged, then added, "that's all."

I took in a worried breath and then looked back over at my husband, who was looking at me with open sympathy now.

"So you know…" was all I said in reply.

Ralph reached over and caressed my cheek.

"I had no idea that technology had gotten so far where a person's life force could be connected to an energy crystal," he said, "but you are living proof of that, you're a living miracle."

I glanced back over at the doctor and he carefully nodded for me to proceed with the narrative. Chances were Dr. Seaside hadn't told Ralph that I was once a Kokiri or a sage. I think his reaction would have been much more fantastic than what it was.

"Yes," I said, "I… I was in pretty bad shape when Dr. Seaside found me."

Dr. Seaside chimed in again.

"Quite frankly my dear you were on the verge of death," he stated, "had me and my colleague at the time not experimented with the crystal's life essence, you would not be here."

Ralph then took my hand into his.

"Is that why you never like to talk about your past?" he asked me. "Is it too hard for you to think about?"

I pursed my lips together and nodded.

"Yes," I said honestly, "I feel like a circus freak Ralph, I feel as though I'm not really Hylian."

My husband looked at me indignantly.

"Of course you're Hylian," he said, "just because you have a little extra something that makes you tick doesn't mean you are any less Hylian. Just think of all the patients who need prosthetics to survive, does that make them any less Hylian?"

I saw his point, but he had no idea what else my past entailed, and even now, even with him looking at me so endearingly, I felt I couldn't tell him. I didn't think he was ready to hear the whole truth. I would tell him one day, just not now. However, my focus shifted temporarily to my belly when I thought about the baby. I rubbed it in slight worry.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked suddenly.

Dr. Seaside and my husband both nodded.

"The baby is fine," Ralph reassured, "I was worried about _her_ too."

I looked at him surprised by his last statement.

"Her?" I repeated.

Ralph for the first time since I arrived smiled. He took my hand in his.

"We're having a little girl Saria," he said, "I know this isn't the way we intended to find out, but at least we know the gender. I'm going to have a little princess."

I was still thrown for a loop by now knowing the sex of the baby, but I was elated nonetheless.

"A little girl," I whispered.

Ralph nodded.

"Yes," he replied.

I placed both my hands over my heart.

"My little Elincia," I whispered.

Ralph's smile broadened.

"I'm really starting to like that name," he said, "it's quite beautiful."

I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my belly.

"That's exactly why I chose it," I divulged.

Dr. Seaside grinned.

"You're naming her after the great noble who became the Queen of Crimera?" he inquired. "Hmph, you have impeccable taste. She was an extraordinary woman with a complicated life. Her greatest quote was: 'I prepared myself to live in crushing, colorless despair for the rest of my days. But when I look back, I can see there were some warm rays of hope...poking through…' She uttered that to the man she loved, but never married Ike the Great."

His statements only reaffirmed my stance. I explained the same thing to gramps.

"Really?" Ralph asked.

The doctor nodded.

"Indeed," he said, "she was the greatest monarch of her nation."

That caveat made me love the name even more.

"When I was reading about her she sounded magnificent," I whispered.

Dr. Seaside nodded again.

"She was, and the people adored her once her efforts were truly realized," he said.

That made me rub my belly again.

"It's perfect for her," I said, "I couldn't think of a better name."

Ralph watching me, then ran his hand over my belly himself. Afterwards, he turned his head to address Dr. Seaside.

"Can we be alone for a moment?" he asked him suddenly.

Dr. Seaside looked at Ralph surprised, but immediately complied.

"Please forgive me for being so intrusive," he apologized, "I should have taken my leave a little bit ago."

Ralph and I both shook our heads.

"We're grateful to you doctor," I said.

Ralph nodded while he was staring at me.

"Especially me," he said, "you made sure my wife was okay."

I cut my eyes to my husband and looked at him taken aback.

"What?" I asked surprised.

It was then Dr. Seaside excused himself.

"I better get back to my other patients," he said, "they are probably worried sick."

With that, he left the room, leaving just Ralph and me and right now I didn't know how I was feeling about my husband. I looked away and didn't want to have the conversation I knew was coming. When Ralph got up and sat near the edge of the cot, I slightly pulled away when he attempted to take hold of me. He saw that and reacted immediately.

"Saria... I'm sorry," he apologized.

I shook my head and didn't answer.

"Saria…" he went on, "please forgive me. I was wrong in being so short with you. You know I love you. I… I was just jealous."

I rolled my eyes before I looked over at him again.

"Of what?" I said sharply. "I wanted to take a walk and be alone. I had no intentions of meeting _Link_ anywhere if that's what you were thinking!"

He was silent for a second and looked away.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," he confessed.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Are you ever going to trust me?" I asked.

Ralph held his breath for a moment.

"I certainly hope so," he said honestly.

I looked at him surprised.

"What kind of answer is that?" I demanded.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"An honest one," he said, "look, I'm trying okay."

I was growing tired of this.

"Then why did you marry me?" I demanded. "If you don't trust me and you think I'm so stupid, why did you marry me?"

Ralph looked at me taken aback.

"I don't think you're stupid," he said.

I scoffed.

"The previous conversation we had proved otherwise," I replied, "you all but said it!"

He sighed.

"I don't think that at all," he said, "I was just angry."

That wasn't an excuse.

"Is this what I'm to expect when you're angry?" I demanded. "Insults instead of confidential talk? Snide remarks instead of us being able to work things out?"

He shook his head again.

"No," he promised, then added, "I don't know what it is, but you're the only woman I've ever been jealous over. I've never had this problem with anyone else, because no one else has ever made me feel the way you do. I love you so much Sar and I can't explain what the thought of another man being with you does to me."

I looked at him incredulously.

"You're the only man I've ever been with Ralph," I said, "you couldn't tell from our wedding night?"

He looked at me surprised and I looked away and blushed.

"It should have been obvious to you," I muttered, "you're jealous over nothing."

He saw my reasoning and slowly scooted closer.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

I was tired of hearing that.

"Could you please stop saying that?" I asked. "It's starting to ring hollow."

He looked at me hopefully.

"Fine, do you forgive me?" he asked.

I hesitated for a long moment before eventually nodding.

"Yes," I said.

Whether I was ready for it or not, Ralph reached over and took me in tight hug. I was hesitant to hug him back, but I did so eventually.

"I love you so much," he whispered in my ear, "and I'm glad you're going to be the mother of our baby."

I closed my eyes at his words.

"Thank you," was all I could think to say.

When he pulled back he rubbed his hand over my belly once again.

"What made you think of the name Elincia?" he asked suddenly. "Why not name her after you?"

It felt like déjà vu.

"I think the name Elincia is fitting," I said simply, "my name is very boring. I want her to have something special."

Ralph raised a brow at my reasoning.

"I think you have a very beautiful name," he stated, "one of the things that makes you so unique is your name."

I looked away from him and raised my brows.

"And my simple nature right?" I added smartly.

Ralph gave me an obvious look.

"Saria… come on, forgive me for that," he said.

I ran my hands over my face and wanted to stop talking about this.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm just frustrated."

He reached up and caressed my cheek.

"I know," he said, "it was my fault."

I shook my head.

"It's not just you," I said, "I gave you reason not to trust me by acting the way I did obviously."

There was a brief silence between us before Ralph broke it.

"Well, I hate arguing with you and am sorry I gave you such a hard time," he said, "you don't owe anyone in my family anything. It's an honor being married to you Saria and I mean that."

I pursed my lips together and looked away, but Ralph turned my face back to his to face him and caressed my cheek. Before I could say a word he reached over and kissed me. I understood what he was trying to do and I kissed him back, but soon after I pulled away.

"I'm not much good company right now," I said softly, "I better get back home to start your supper."

His concern deepened.

"Saria…" he trailed.

I stroked my hair behind my ears.

"Don't worry," I reassured, "I'll be fine."

Ralph hesitated, but then he got from over me and I got up off the cot. We both stood up together with Ralph attempting to help me, but I pulled my hand away.

"You don't have to do that," I said, "I'm fine."

He didn't believe me.

"Saria-" he tried.

"I'm fine," I interrupted gently and forced a smile, "you worry too much."

Ralph still didn't look convinced, but stepped aside anyway. Before he could say another word I hurried out of his office and avoided everyone's faces once I entered the main lobby. Not one to give up easily, Ralph hurried after me and caught me right out the door. He took hold of my elbow and pulled me to him.

"Let me take you home," he insisted, "I have the wagon. You'll get back faster."

I stared into his eyes for a moment and didn't want to make bigger scene than what had already taken place. Everyone was staring at us. I avoided everyone's gazes and quickly nodded so I could get down the steps.

"Fine," I replied.

A moment later he let me go, and I hurried down the stairs to wait for him. Ralph soon appeared with the wagon from behind the building and stopped so I could get on the back. However, he gave me an obvious look and rubbed the spot next to him in the front. I sighed, but I made the concession and joined him. Even so, the ride home was quiet, with short answers accounting for most of our conversation. When we ended up close to Ordon I asked him to stop, Ralph did so, but hesitantly.

"Why do you want me to let you off here?" he asked when we got to Ordon bridge.

"I want to walk the rest of the way back," I said, "it's only a couple miles."

Ralph stared at me for a long time, then reluctantly nodded and let me off the wagon. I got down carefully, while Ralph watched as I crossed the bridge and made it safely to the other side. I turned and waved to him before he turned and headed back to Kakariko Village. As I walked, I closed my eyes and felt the tears just well. I stopped for a moment when my emotions got the best of me. I sat up against a tree and cried in my palms for so many reasons. I wanted to be the perfect wife, I wanted to be the perfect daughter in law, I wanted to be the perfect everything, but the problem was I wasn't perfect. I didn't even know what perfection was now. Even more alarming was that voice in my head when I had that attack. It was faint and eerie and terrifying, but oddly familiar.

 _What was that?_ I wondered anyway. _And what did it mean that 'you' will never be rid of 'me'? Who is 'me'?_

A chill ran down my spine and the day had progressively gotten worse, but the argument with Ralph, along with the voice in my head made it exceptionally terrible. I had so many questions and so little answers. This was the moment I wanted to renege. This was the moment I just wanted to speak with my best friend.

I looked to the heavens and closed my eyes again.

"This would be the perfect ti me to hear my song… this would be the perfect time to talk to you Link..." I whispered, then realized what I was saying, "no, I can't... I can't."

Once I got my bearings together, I started back down the road to the village. I was trying to think of the bright side of things, but I could not see it. The day had been a flurry of surprises.

 _What was that voice in my head?_ I wondered. _What was it?_

Unfortunately, I was afraid I was soon going to find out.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Inspiration: "Dangerous," by the late great MJ, and irony.**

 **Author Note: This chapter is long.**

 **Word Count: 18,717**

* * *

Chapter 15

Three months later: Saria's POV

I was now seven months pregnant, and my belly went from a small lump to a ballooning semi-circle almost overnight. There was no hiding my pregnancy now, not that I would ever want to, and as an added change, Ralph and I were in our new home. I had to admit, it was very convenient having the industrialized amenities so close by. Castle Town main square was merely an alley's walk away, with Ralph and I living in the eastern section. Even so, I still had my apprehension about walking around without my headdress. I was afraid someone would recognize me as that 'harlot' from the past and reignite those old latent rumors. That was all Ralph needed to hear for our troubles to start once again.

However, gradually I realized my slight paranoia was unfounded. No one was interested or sensationalized by me. Perhaps I was thinking far too deeply on the idea and propped it up more than I should have. The increased self-awareness actually made me become more at ease with the situation. Even so, I was stopped from time to time by people who thought they recognized me, but the gossip about the hero and me was long considered 'old' news. I guess Link was right. I was just another familiar face now. I was grateful for that. I was even to the point of showing my bangs. Besides that, I was a changed woman.

My life over the past few months had now become a system of habit: I woke up in the morning, prepared Ralph's breakfast, cleaned the house, sewed some clothes that needed mending, and got things ready for dinner. From time to time I would walk to the square to get some sundries, and interestingly enough, I found that the king took a stroll every morning around Castle Town Square to greet the town's folk. He was always heavily guarded, as he should be, but the people eagerly looked forward to his visits. I couldn't say I blamed them. Link was such a wonderful man, with wonderful qualities, and he was turning out to be a great ruler. At first, I wasn't aware that this was his daily routine, but after observing him for a few days, I realized his entourage made their way around the square every morning.

Once I understood this was Link's custom, I made sure to stay clear of his morning walks. However, admittedly I did watch him from afar from time to time. The hero walked with such confidence and dignity. He would inquire each vendor of their day and ask their opinion on the current events in local politics. Many of the town's folk spoke frankly, but respectfully to Link. I thought his exposition was an excellent way to understand the thought process of the people. He took the citizen's concerns into consideration, but he often gave them a broader perspective to ponder. I could tell from hearing him interact he was more learned now, and with access to the royal library, why wouldn't he be? Even so, unfortunately, many of the town's people were too stuck in their ways to understand or venture beyond their own point of view.

I grinned at Link's attempts and admired his tenacity.

However, one day two months ago I was careless with my voyeurism and Link actually caught sight of me while he was speaking to another person. He didn't cut his conversation short, but he did lock eyes with me for a moment. He looked surprised, especially considering our last formal conversation, but he still seemed happy to see me. I couldn't lie, I was happy he saw me too, and a part of me wished I could renege on what I said to him. But, to show my solidarity, I quickly turned away and headed in the other direction. My heart was beating fast, and I knew it was only because I felt guilty, but soon it subsided when I returned to my residence. The next day the same event transpired, only this time I saw that Link stopped in his tracks when he saw me and was even willing to approach me. However, I became frightened and once again quickly turned and headed in the opposite direction. This time, having got the hint, Link didn't attempt to engage me in the future. Instead, he kept on his way and chose not to acknowledge me if he saw me in the square.

Recognizing this was the third occurrence in such a period short a time, I knew I had to rearrange my day. I needed to go marketing later. However, because of that latest incident I assumed for a certainty I was going to hear the notes of his ocarina at some point in the day. However, much to my chagrin, it never happened. In fact, seeing that I was wrong I realized I was disappointed… very disappointed, _but_ I shouldn't have been. This was what I wanted… right? I told Link I never wanted to see him again and he was just complying with my request. Thus far, he had made good on that promise. It had been four months since we last spoke.

I took in a deep sigh.

 _You can't have your cake and eat it too Saria,_ I thought, though I always found the saying was odd, _then why even get a slice of cake when you can't eat it?_

In any such case, there was no use pondering over useless idioms. Needless to say, Link now knew I lived in Castle Town. Two weeks after that last occurrence, I kept with my routine of shopping around midday. Even so, I noticed around noon time when I walked about town, it was much busier and access to vendors was more of a challenge. Also too, I would notice Link standing in his preferred window in the center spire at the peak of the day. He was always watching over the people. From time to time we would lock eyes, but it would be very brief. I admired his tenacity. He was the new keeper of Hyrule's gates, so it was his responsibility to always be on the watch.

 _I don't envy him,_ I thought.

One week later, another strange occurrence took place, one by way of the affianced lady of Hebra, Lady Bathory. I had come to know by way of town gossip that she owned several villas in the main square. She sublet those homes to budding plutocrats who wanted to be at the center of commerce. That woman seemed to understand the value of access better than anyone. However, she was frequenting Castle Town quite readily these past few weeks. Every time she came to the square, she was the talk of the town. Mainly because she was wealthy beyond compare and she spent her money indiscriminately. One morning Lady Bathory bought all the wine from one of the purveyors for a party she was having, while the next day she bought all the beautifully embroidered clothes from a neighboring elderly vendor. Her generous purchase allowed the elderly patron to return home and not have to worry about her finances for a few months. Lady bathory was quite the woman. The town's folk seemed to adore her.

Considering Lady Bathory was going to be royalty soon, it only made sense that she exuded so much chatter. Even so, interestingly enough two of the last three times she came to town she saw me and surprisingly greeted me… by name. I had to admit, I was quite surprised she remembered my name. Also too, I had forgotten how extraordinary she was to look upon up close. I never saw a woman with crystal purplish colored eyes before. Everything about her features were pristine and perfect. When she spoke to me, she would often stare me straight in the eyes for long moments. I didn't understand why, but it made me blush and look away. I didn't know what it was about her that was so alluring, or why she even thought to engage me, but she did. Our conversations were mundane and brief, and I never understood her inquiries about me. Afterwards, she would simply leave my company and be on her way.

When Lady Bathory left my presence, many of the town's folk watching would tell me how lucky I was to interact with her. I appreciated their claims, but I didn't see it quite that way. I didn't want to appear too judgmental, but something about her didn't sit well with me. She… she seemed dangerous and she didn't seem to care that people saw her that way. She was confident in a way that seemed like an art form, and I couldn't tell whether I admired that about her, or feared that about her. I wish I had that kind of confidence myself. I never met a woman who owned her womanhood the way she did. Not even Zelda exuded the kind of confidence Lady Bathory did. That noble was something else.

 _I need to remind myself to stay away from her,_ I thought.

Currently, I was on my way back home carrying some milk, honey, and flour. I was going to make Ralph some of his favorite pastries. I wanted to keep things civil between us. Admittedly, I had been distant from him since our argument. I knew he was trying to make amends for it, but I still felt insecure around him. Besides that, I wasn't looking my best these days and I felt frumpy. I had extra weight from my pregnancy, my feet constantly hurt, and I didn't feel smart around him. I knew he apologized months ago, but I couldn't help but feel he stated a bit of truth, and because of such I wanted to better myself. I didn't want my daughter to have a simpleton for a mother.

To add credence to my claim, I went and found out the qualifications to get into the Scholars Academy. I was determined to get an education at any cost, but it would take me at least a year of studying before I qualified for the entrance exams. I needed a thorough knowledge of the life and alchemical sciences before I could apply. Ralph had many of those books in his library and I was going to study all of them. I already started with biology and alchemistry. Once I qualified, I was going to take the exams.

I hadn't told Ralph any of this, nor was I planning to until I got an acceptance letter into the academy. I only wanted an education so I could be a better mother to my daughter, not so I could compete with my husband. I didn't believe marriage was supposed to be a competition, but I needed to have some brain power my husband could love and respect. One of the things I admired about Ralph was how smart he was, and he worked hard for it. I wanted to work hard for it too. I wanted his family to know I was willing to better myself as well. I wasn't just marrying a man with a stable life because that was the best I could do. I could be something special too.

I knew if Ralph knew what I was doing he would feel as though he pressured me into thinking this way, and truthfully in some ways he did. However, I think this was a positive push. I wasn't sure I would be considered too old for the academy, but I was willing to try. I am twenty-six years old, and by the time I qualified, I would be twenty-seven with a little one running around the house. I didn't know how I would manage it, but I believe I could make it happen if I tried. It was all a matter of context.

Even so, when I got back home, I noticed the door to my residence was already open. Seeing that, I suddenly stepped back in fear. I didn't leave the house this way.

"What in the-?" I whispered, but didn't finish.

I nearly dropped my basket, but noticed that whoever was inside wasn't trying to be discreet about it either. In fact, they were rather blatant. It was then I stepped up on the porch and peered inside the opened door. When I saw the flash of golden hair in the distance, I knew right then it was Ralph.

 _Speak of the devil,_ I thought.

Relieved, I walked into the house and looked over at my husband surprised. It was midday and I wasn't expecting him home until several hours later near dusk. What was he doing home so early? I saw that he was in the kitchen. I closed the front door and put the basket on the table in the formal dining area. Afterwards, I went to greet him.

"Good afternoon," I said softly when I walked over to him.

He finally turned and looked at me.

"Hey Sar," he replied.

I saw right away he looked distressed. His expression was almost despondent.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Ralph avoided my eyes just then. He paused for a long moment too.

"It's… it's nothing," he replied finally.

I raised a brow. That was an obvious fib.

"The expression on your face bodes differently," I replied, then asked again, "what's wrong?"

Ralph took in a deep sigh and still didn't answer right away.

"I'm… I'm just having a bad day," he divulged.

My eyes widened slightly, but then I went up to him and touched his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

Ralph pursed his lips together and tried to keep his emotions in check. That was when I knew it was truly something terrible. Ralph was not the type of man to lose his composure easily.

"Ralph…?" I asked gently.

He took in a deep sigh and finally answered.

"I was working in the emergency clinic today and… and we lost a patient," he disclosed quietly, then added, "a little girl to be exact."

I covered my mouth when an involuntary gasp escaped.

"What?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Yes…" he trailed.

I didn't know what to say.

"Oh dear goddesses," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Ralph closed his eyes at my tone, but it was then his eyes filled with tears.

"We did everything we could to save her," he said with a slight crack in his voice, "I swear."

I went to hug him immediately.

"Of course you did," I reassured, "it's what you do, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Ralph then hugged me back and buried his face in my shoulder.

"She was only two," he whispered with a broken voice, "she drank a purple chu jelly potion left opened and died from toxicity."

I hugged him tighter.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered again.

He pulled back to look me in my face. He caressed my cheek.

"That's why I had to leave," he said, "I had to leave and see about you," he whispered, "when I saw the mother as devastated as she was and there was nothing I or anyone could do for her, I had to find you. I had to know you were safe."

I reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Of course, and I'm right here," I reassured, "you did what you could. I know how much your patients mean to you."

He wiped the tears from his eyes himself again and cleared his throat.

"I didn't do enough," he said bitterly.

I didn't know how to reply to that, but I tried anyway.

"You gave it your all," I replied, "no one is going to fault you for doing your all."

Ralph stared into my eyes for a long moment.

"You think so?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I know so," I reassured.

He then reached up and caressed my cheek again.

"That's why I had to come home to you Saria," he said, "I needed you. I needed your reassurance. You always do that for me. I just had to know you were okay, and when I saw you gone, I figured you went to town, but I was worried."

I nodded, then decided to explain my absence.

"I wanted to make you some pastries," I disclosed, "I _have_ been distant from you these past few months and wanted to make it up to you."

Ralph looked at me surprised regarding my confession.

"So…" he trailed, "I wasn't just imagining things."

I shook my head and avoided his eyes for a moment.

"No… no you weren't," I said, "I was frustrated and angry."

There was a brief silence between us, before we both suddenly broke it.

"I'm sorry," we said in unison.

Afterwards, we looked at each other surprised. I quickly avoided my husband's eyes again, but Ralph tilted my chin back up so I could face him again. I was nervous, but I wasn't resistant.

"Saria, I hate it when you're upset with me," he whispered.

I nodded.

"I know," I replied, "I hate it when we quarrel too."

He looked at me hopefully just then.

"I promise, I will never insult you again," he swore, "that's not the type of person I am and that isn't what you deserve."

I was grateful to hear that, but it didn't thwart my intended plans.

"I appreciate you saying this," I said, "but it _is_ true, I am simple. However, I am going to get better I promise."

Ralph shook his head.

"You don't have to do that for me," he said.

This time I shook my head.

"I'm doing this for _me_ ," I explained, "I'm doing this for _us_ , I'm doing this for our _baby_."

He stared into my eyes.

"What do you mean you're going to 'get better'?" he asked.

I didn't want to divulge my plans for the academy now, but I did want him to know I was reading his texts.

"I decided I want to educate myself," I explained, "I'm reading and studying your books in the library. I plan on getting a tutor in the future."

He looked at me surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I want my daughter to have a mother she can be proud of," I said, "I don't want her to feel as though I'm a simpleton."

Ralph was quiet again.

"You're… you're not a simpleton Saria," he said again.

I wasn't going to go back and forth on this so I decided to end it.

"Don't worry Ralph," I said, "I understand why you're saying this, but the truth is the truth. I'm not upset about it. I'm just going to do something about it."

He was staring in my eyes again.

"That's why I love and admire you so much," he said seriously, "you're fearless."

I blushed and grinned.

"I don't know about fearless," I said, "but I am willing to change if I have to."

Ralph grinned.

"That sounds pretty fearless to me," he said.

I returned his grin.

"Thanks," I said softly.

There was another brief silence between us, one where Ralph intended to capitalize on the good vibes now going on between us.

"Hey," he said breaking it, "Gertrude and Romani wanted to get together with us later at Hylia's Tavern. They were with me when the whole incident happened earlier today and asked if we could get together later if I wanted to talk. I didn't want to go without you, but I wasn't sure you would want to considering how we've been distant from each other. So, with that stated, did you want to go?"

I paused for a moment. I didn't want to be discourteous, but I really didn't feel like associating with Ralph's sister these days. Gertrude had been admittedly colder to me since the incident with her mother… an incident Marin fabricated to make me look bad I might add. I didn't appreciate not having my side of the story heard, but I couldn't expect much from a woman who would naturally side with her mother over her sister in law. Even so, perhaps this was what was needed. Perhaps this was the deku branch she was trying to extend to make things better between us. I did want to be Gertrude's friend, but I wasn't willing to risk being insulted to make that happen either. I had had enough of that. I would never keep Ralph away from his family, nor would I ever want him to be. However, I shouldn't be expected to go with him every time he wanted to go see them either, especially if all they were going to do was exert their supposed superiority over me.

Even so, I knew he was waiting for my answer.

"Hylia's Tavern?" I repeated.

Ralph nodded.

"I don't expect you to drink, but I just wanted you to be there with me," he said.

I took in a deep sigh and avoided his eyes for a moment.

"I wouldn't be much company," I tried deflecting.

Ralph wasn't falling for it.

"I don't see it that way," he said, "besides, we haven't been on a date in months, not since the festival for the prince and… and I miss you."

I looked at him surprised by his divulgence.

"You miss me?" I repeated. "Ralph, we live together in the same house."

He raised his brows.

"You said it yourself that you were distancing yourself from me," he reiterated, "I feel like we've simply been existing together, not living together as husband and wife."

My eyes widened slightly at his utterance.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

However, before I could reply again, a sudden sharp searing pain pulsed to my forehead. I had to grab my head and hunch over to try and ward it off.

"Ahhhhh!" I cried out.

Ralph now looked at me stunned.

"Saria!" he said in a slight panic. "Saria are you alright?"

I couldn't answer him right away.

"Is it another attack?" he asked.

At his question I managed to nod, but the pain intensified when I did. However, after a few more seconds, strangely, the pain disappeared. As soon as it started it abruptly ended, and I felt… different… very different. I suddenly stepped back and looked at my husband with a very different set of eyes.

 _Wait a minute,_ I thought, _what's going on?_

~SSS~

Ralph's POV

This was the second time I witnessed my wife having this strange attack and I felt powerless to do anything about it. However, I was fortunate that her headache soon subsided. It wasn't as long as the first attack I witnessed, and thankfully as soon as it started it was suddenly over. When Saria got her bearings together she looked fine. She didn't appear to have any neurological deficits or somnolence, but I wanted to make sure.

I took hold of her immediately.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Saria nodded and stared into my eyes for a long time.

"Ralph?" she whispered suddenly. "Your name is Ralph, right?"

It was strange the way she said that, as if she was seeing me for the first time.

"Yes darling, it's me," I said, then asked again, "are you alright?"

She stared into my eyes once more, then for some odd reason she smirked.

"I'm fine," she said, "I just wanted to be sure it was you."

Again, I found her admission out of place. I wanted reassurance.

"Are you certain?" I asked.

Her smirk widened and she nodded once more.

"Did I scare you?" she asked suddenly.

That was another odd question, but I decided to be honest with her.

"As a matter of fact, you did," I said, "I remember what happened the last time. You were nearly beyond my reach."

She was staring at me confidently now, and afterwards wrapped her arms around my neck since she was already in my embrace. She got so close, her lips were only inches from mine.

"I'm not beyond your reach now, am I?" she whispered seductively just then. "I'm sorry to have scared you."

I was looking at her perplexed by her sudden shift in behavior. Also too, it was subtle, but I noticed her blue eyes seemed bluer and there was this faint iridescence to her hair now. It was absolutely beautiful. There was even something striking in her features in this moment, almost mysterious and haunting. Saria still looked the same, but suddenly she was more beautiful. I was about to comment on it, but before I could, she reached up and kissed me, and rather passionately too. I was surprised by the unexpected display of affection, but I willingly accepted it and kissed her back. A few moments in, she was opening her mouth against mine and breathing hard, clinging onto my lab coat and standing on her tiptoes. This was a complete one hundred eighty degree turn from the behavior she exhibited only a moment ago. Afterwards, she pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"What time do you have to be back to your emergency clinic?" she whispered.

I raised my brows, not sure how to answer her.

"I… I don't have to go back, I'm done with work for today," I divulged anyway, "I told Dr. Seaside to save the rest of my case load for tomorrow."

She smiled when she heard that.

"Perfect," she whispered, she reached up and kissed me again, "I know exactly what we can do to pass the time."

Afterwards, she took hold of my hand and guided me towards the staircase. It didn't take a genius to see she was guiding me upstairs to our bedroom, when we got there Saria closed the door behind us. Once the door was closed, she came up to me and kissed me again. Her mouth was hot and wet and I responded to her immediately. We actually hadn't been intimate in months, and I gathered it was either because she was feeling self-conscious about her body, or that she was still upset with me. It may have been a combination of both. In any such case, it didn't seem to be an issue for her now.

I pulled back and stared into her eyes just then.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

She looked at me with full on desire.

"Yes," she whispered back, "I'm sure."

With that, Saria started undressing me by taking off my lab coat and working her way down to my waist where the buckle to my pants was. When I came home from work I was hardly expecting anything like this, but I was certainly not going to object to it. She made quick work of my belt and unfastened my pants. Before I could respond to her actions, she pushed me onto the mattress behind me, but before she joined me she paused and undressed herself. I was surprised at how quickly all the clothes on her became a pile on the floor, and even with her having her pregnant belly she was still the sexiest woman in the world to me. She was having my baby, why would I think her protruding belly was anything but beautiful? Saria still had her incredible legs and bottom, and her large perky breasts. I loved her body, I loved everything about her body, but she must have thought I found her less attractive because her midsection was a little fuller.

"You're beautiful baby," I whispered to her, "absolutely gorgeous."

She surprisingly smirked at my utterance.

"I know," she whispered confidently.

I raised my brows slightly taken aback.

 _I know?_ I thought.

That was hardly the answer I expected from her.

Even so, I didn't waste too much time pondering over it. A moment later, Saria got on top of me, but before she pulled my pants down, she unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. Afterwards, she slid my pants and undergarments down my legs and there was no longer a barrier between us. She undid the tie in her hair and let her green locks flow down to her waist. She was sexier than ever letting her hair flow like that. I fully expected her to just get on top of me and grind me the way she was teasing me she would. However, she actually was a lot more adventurous than that. She came down and kissed me again, but as she left my mouth she let her tongue slide down my neck, then to my chest, and then to my belly button. She was maneuvering pretty well considering her small girth at her belly. Anyway, she didn't let that dissuade her from acting like the unpredictable vixen she was… and I meant in the truest since of the word.

 _She's about to perform fellatio on me,_ I thought with a hint of disbelief.

Saria was feathering her tongue down towards my groin, and a moment later she stopped the erotic torture by placing my erect penis in her mouth. I was a little surprised by her oral fixation because she normally didn't go for sexual play like this. However, it seemed she left the pedantness at the door. Her mouth was warm and wet like a sponge, as she was sucking, tugging, and licking on me like a Hylian sausage. She was staring up at me smiling with her mouth full when she saw the astonished expression on my face at what she was doing. In fact, my expression made her want to please me more. So, she closed her eyes and swallowed me all the way to the back of her throat. Once she achieved that, I had to beg her to stop or I was going to cum in her mouth.

"Saria, darling you have to quit or I might ejaculate," I whispered, "I'm serious."

She smiled again and then pulled me out of her mouth.

"Good, that's what I want," she whispered.

I looked at her stunned.

However, instead of going back to the oral copulation she was doing previously, she climbed back on top of me and straddled her beautiful naked body over my groin. She teasingly let the tip of my penis stroke against her wet labia. It sent electricity down my spine. She stared down into my eyes when she spread her legs apart and slowly penetrated my penis inside of her body. Good goddesses, who was this woman and what had she done with my wife? She didn't flinch when she got me all the way inside, nor did she look away. Her orifice was warm and unusually wet, which if I had to be honest wasn't too unusual for a pregnant woman. She moved slowly once I was inside her, and I let her lead the way because she obviously knew what she wanted. I was going enjoy myself either way.

Saria was moaning and whimpering with each movement, and slowly she started moving faster. It felt incredible and she couldn't have been more beautiful breathing the way she was, with her head falling back, and her breasts perked up in the air like two large pumpkins. I could stare at her like this for hours. She let her head fall back more when she grinded me harder and deeper. Soon, there was very little that could be seen of my penis. With us being one like this, things were getting hotter and wetter much more succinctly. Suddenly, there was very little that either of us was going to do to control what was happening. I grabbed hold of her hips to keep her stationary and started moving with her, only faster as the pheromones were speaking more to me than my other erotic senses. The more we moved, the faster we got and the more intense it got… faster… and faster… and faster… until an explosion of pleasure came upon us.

"Ah!" she gasped.

When it was over, we were both breathing hard, Saria collapsed on top of me and held on to me tightly. She was shivering in pleasure and resting against my chest. I held her securely as well, both intrigued and grateful about what just happened. As I stated before, this was the last thing I was expecting when coming home today. There was a long silence between us before I decided to break it.

"I thought you were upset with me," I whispered against her hair, "what's gotten into you?"

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath against my skin. She didn't offer much of an answer.

"I'm not mad at you anymore," she whispered, then asked, "did you enjoy it?"

That was a silly question.

"Of course I did," I replied, "I'm just a little surprised." I didn't let her dissuade me. "Now, are you going to answer my question? What's gotten in to you?"

At my utterance, Saria lifted her head and rested her weight against my body. That mysterious glint was still in her eyes and hair. She looked amazing with the sunlight beaming in on her naked body.

She stroked her forefinger over my lips.

"Everything's gotten into me darling," she whispered, "everything." She crawled towards me and hovered over me just then. "Do you want to give it another go?"

My eyes widened at her suggestion shocked, and when I looked down I saw that she was indeed ready again. I looked back into her eyes.

"Absolutely," I whispered.

And we spent the rest of the afternoon giving it a second… a third… and a forth go. What an afternoon it was.

 _Good goddesses, I need to come home early more often,_ I thought.

~SSS~

Later that night at Hylia's Tavern: Gertrude's POV

Romani's and my work day was over and we decided to have a few drinks at Hylia's Tavern in Castle Town. We invited Ralph and asked him to bring Saria if she was up to it. My brother had a horrible day at work, and I wanted him to unwind and talk about it if he needed to. The tavern was owned by Lord Rue Morgue and it was the talk of the square. It was crowded even now, with more male patrons than female ones. However, that was due to the serving wenches all being pretty young women. It was an obvious shtick, but they did serve the best chu jelly tinctures I've ever had. Romani and I were here more for relaxation than the atmosphere.

My friend glanced over at the tavern doors then back to me.

"Do you think they're going to show up?" Romani asked.

I shrugged, not altogether sure.

"It depends on if the _wife_ wants to or not," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

Romani looked over at me and smirked, sensing my frustration all too well.

"Now, now be nice," she said.

I groaned and didn't reply. I was frustrated and decided not to answer. That was the only way I could be nice.

My mother often told me she didn't give birth to fools, but I wonder if my brother truly understood her point. Ralph was my best friend before he got married. He shared everything with me. Naturally, I didn't expect that to continue once he got married, but I knew recently something was troubling him and he wasn't willing to tell me. I was also getting this increasing feeling of foreboding about his wife Saria. I was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, but it was getting noticeably harder, especially with what my mother told me in how she was treating her.

My mother never stated that Saria was outright disrespectful to her, but she did tell me that she was conspicuously more distant from her than in the past. I initially chalked it up to her being pregnant because of hormones and the like, but now I wasn't so sure gestation was the only thing plaguing her. In fact, I was sure enough to say I _knew_ pregnancy wasn't the only thing bothering her.

Ever since the meet and greet with the king at the festival, Saria and Ralph were noticeably acting different. Ralph seemed silently stressed during the encounter, while Saria was decidedly more quiet than usual, and that seemed strange to me. Saria was usually a chatter box, but not that day. Maybe I was being a little hyperbolic. Maybe I was overthinking all this, but something inside me kept gnawing at me. It was an intuition I had that was _never_ wrong. Even when I was a little girl it helped me avoid bullies. It also helped me at the academy to pass my exams. Now, it was telling me something was amiss with my sister in law. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something _off_ about Saria.

I didn't want to be the stereotypical nosy family member, but she was leaving me no choice. Why did she look so nervous when the king approached her? Why was the king so defensive in what she said to him? Why did Ralph look so angry when the king was talking to Saria? It seemed rather unorthodox to me and it was unnerving. When I had an opportunity to speak with Ralph alone, I asked him about the incident with the king and he told me it was nothing. I shouldn't have expected him to say otherwise, but I knew he wasn't being truthful. Even so, I left the matter go, but the issue reignited for me when my mother came to talk to me about what was going on between her and Saria. Why was Saria trying to push everyone away?

 _It doesn't make sense,_ I thought, _and if something doesn't make sense there is a hint of truth missing._

Admittedly, I was livid when my mother told me Saria was being rude to her. When I first heard the news, I was going to go right then and there to put Saria in her place. Who did she think she was speaking to my mother in such a way? She was no one from nowhere. However, my mother insisted that I say nothing and let it be. I was frustrated because I was trying my hardest to like my sister in law, but she was giving me every reason not to. She was incredibly beautiful to be sure, but what else did she have to offer? She wasn't very bright. There was very little I could converse with her on, and when she attempted, she placated minimal intelligence at best. Her past was a mystery. She wanted everyone to trust her, but we knew nothing about her or her family. When the subject was brought up, she always changed it. Why was she so secretive?

Saria had some positive qualities. She was a great cook, she kept a clean house, and for the most part, she seemed like a modest peasant girl, but that was it. So, what did _my_ brother see in her? What made her so special? He could have had any woman he wanted. Ralph was extraordinarily handsome, a physician with a great future ahead of him, and had a loving family. He could have even married a noble woman if he really wanted to, and, if I had to be honest, Ralph should have married Romani. Romani was perfect for him. My family knew her background, she was very intelligent, and she had good moral sense. She had a brain and a semblance of a future. Again, what did Saria have that my brother was so smitten with? What was it? Great sex? There was more to life than sex.

 _Men are such idiots,_ I thought.

Going back to what I was contemplating earlier, the incident with the king, I really wanted to know what had truly went on. What was that instance really about? Did... Saria _know_ the king in some way? I recall her defending him quite fiercely when we were speaking about him once before. That wasn't the norm for a simple peasant to do. There must have been a connection of some kind somewhere... but what? It was in that moment I suddenly had an epiphany. The thought just came to me like a thief in the night.

 _Dear goddesses,_ I pondered.

My eyes widened a little.

"Was _he_ the one at the wedding that night?" I whispered to myself.

Romani, sitting next to me, looked over at me and raised a brow. My friend immediately responded to my rhetorical question. She had no idea what I was talking about.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

I then faced my friend.

"Was _he_ the one at the wedding?" I repeated.

Her perplexity grew.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Who?"

I probably seemed crazy to her talking to myself like this.

"I just had this sensational idea," I said.

Romani looked at me taken aback, still lost.

"Which is what exactly?" she asked.

I put my drink down and then came in a little closer to lower my voice.

"I think the king was at my brother's wedding," I divulged in a whisper.

Romani then gave me an offhanded stare.

"What?" she replied.

I fanned off her doubt.

"Hear me out," I said and explained. "Didn't you find the king's behavior odd to Saria during the meet and greet a little while ago? He was so attentive to her."

Romani still wasn't convinced.

"He was attentive to everybody Gertrude," she replied, "he spoke to your parents for a longer period of time."

I shook my head.

"But not like her," I said, "he even became very defensive for her and her life standings when Saria tried to downplay it."

Romani shrugged.

"So what," she replied.

I groaned.

"You don't think that's strange?" I demanded.

She gave me an obvious stare.

"No, I don't," she replied, "I don't follow your 'would be' nonsense."

I decided to let her in on my hypothesis.

"Fine, see if you follow this," I said, then added, "what do you suppose the king would look like with a cloak over his face?"

She didn't see where I was going with this.

"Very handsome," she replied with a hint of sarcasm, "like in everything else he wears."

I gave her a knowing look.

"No," I scolded, "he would look like a peasant."

She let her head fall back.

"Again Gerty, so what," she said.

I wasn't finished.

"There is a reason I'm asking you all this," I said. "There was a man who showed up at my brother's wedding bearing a striking resemblance to the king saying he knew the bride," I divulged. "He wore a cloak and was hooded, and as soon as Saria saw him she got all excited."

Romani then finally seemed a little interested.

"Okay," she said, "did anything else happen?"

My eyes widened.

"I'm _telling_ you," I whispered, "that man that came to visit her was the king!"

Romani had a long pause and just stared at me.

" _If_ you are right, then why would he pretend she was just some ordinary acquaintance and not his friend during the meet and greet?" she asked anyway. "Why wouldn't he just show he knew her blatantly?"

I had an answer for that.

"He didn't want to give himself away," I said, "that would look rather suspicious."

The cynicism returned to my friend's face.

"What you're suggesting is impossible," she said directly. "Do you know how hard it would be for a _king_ to attend a peasant's wedding and not be noticed? I believe the king is good, but not _that_ good."

I wasn't giving up yet.

"He's the hero," I said, "he knows how to blend in and disappear, he's traveled this country several times over. Who knows what he's seen and done?"

Romani shook her head.

"Sorry Gerty, I think you're wrong on this one," she said simply, "there is no way the king was at Ralph's wedding. Just because he spoke to Saria doesn't mean he knows Saria."

I took in a deep sigh and then picked up my drink again. I was starting to have my own misgivings now.

"You're not going to give me the benefit of the doubt?" I asked anyway.

Romani shook her head.

"No," she said rather dryly.

I took in a deep sigh and sat back in my chair. Admittedly, I had to digress.

"Maybe… maybe you're right," I said.

Romani nodded.

"I am right," she said.

Afterwards, I took a quick drink then placed my glass on the counter.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing I _am_ right about," I started, "and that's that _you_ should have married Ralph."

Romani turned and looked at me surprised just then.

"Gerty…" she trailed.

I shook my head.

"I'm serious Romani, "I've tried to give Saria the benefit of the doubt, but I don't trust her anymore. Besides, she's an idiot that's hard to talk to, and given how she's treated my mother I'm tired of dealing with her."

Romani was about to reply, when suddenly her eyes got wide and she looked beyond me. Puzzled by her abrupt reaction, I inquired of her expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Romani still didn't answer. Rather, she nodded past me and prompted me to turn around by pointing. I paused for a moment. I didn't know why, but I felt a certain dread pit at the bottom of my stomach just then, and when I turned to see what had Romani's attention I soon understood why. I felt my heart race when I saw the face of my brother and his wife. Judging by their expressions they heard the last bit of what I said, and I didn't know what to do. Saria looked particularly hurt when she stared at me.

"Good evening Gertrude," Saria uttered quietly.

I felt deku shocked.

 _Oh no,_ I thought

"Good... good evening Saria," I replied.

Ralph was staring at me like his eyes were daggers.

"You care to repeat any of that… sis?" he asked quietly.

I attempted to mend the rift I created.

"Ralph… Saria… I…" I trailed, "I… I don't know what to say."

My brother took in a deep sigh and just stared at me for a long time.

"I think you've said enough, and because of such we won't be joining you this evening, thanks for the invitation though," he said quietly, then turned to his wife, "let's go."

Afterwards, he took Saria by the hand, turned, and led her out of the tavern. They didn't bother to look back at us. When they left, I immediately closed my eyes, wishing I could take back everything I said.

"Damn," I whispered, "this is not what I wanted."

Romani looked at me sympathetically.

"Venting your frustrations is healthy," she said, "but you also have to remember you never know who's listening."

Her utterance wasn't helpful, but it was so true, especially in this moment. I ran my hands over my face, wishing to Hylia I had held my tongue.

"I can't believe they heard me," I whispered.

Romani shrugged.

"Would it have been better if they didn't?" she asked. "Then you would be keeping how you really feel inside."

I groaned.

"My brother is going to hate me now," I muttered.

Romani placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ralph won't hate you," she reasoned, "but you do need to apologize. You were pretty harsh on his wife. When you attack her you're attacking him now. And if you want me to be quite frank, you and your mother can be a bit much at times."

I looked over at her surprised.

"What?" I asked.

She gave me a knowing look.

"Don't give me that, you know I'm right," she said, "and besides, did you hear Saria's side of the story? It's easy to think everything is black and white when only one side is heard."

I didn't know what to say, and even before I could say anything, another voice suddenly chimed in.

"It is best to know everything before we make assumptions my dear," said the female voice.

Romani and I both turned to suddenly see a hooded woman dressed in dark purple standing behind us where we were sitting. She was wearing a cloak, but once she unhooded herself, we were both surprised to see that it was Lady Bathory. Romani and I curtsied immediately in our chairs.

"Lady Bathory," we said in unison.

There was so much chatter and banter going on in the bar, Romani and I were the only ones who recognized who she was. Even so, Lady Bathory took the liberty to sit on the stool next to me.

"I do hope you don't mind my eavesdropping," she said, "it sounded like a riveting conversation."

I couldn't tell if that was sarcasm on her part or not. Who would enjoy being spied upon? However, I answered her anyway.

"Not at all my lady," I fibbed.

Lady Bathory then smiled at me.

"Sister in law problems?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

I hesitated, but then nodded.

"Though, my friend was helping me to see that I may have been wrong," I stated.

Romani remained silent.

Lady Bathory raised a brow.

"We women have natural instincts and we should never ignore them," she said, "it may be a blessing from the goddess that you are so suspicious of her."

Romani raised a brow just then.

"With all due respect my lady, that would hardly be a blessing from the goddess," she said, "Hylia tells us to look for the virtues in people not the vices."

Lady Bathory smirked.

"The goddess is also responsible for the untold blood shed of many nations," she countered, "I think it depends upon your point of view."

Both Romani and I looked at her taken aback.

"My lady…" Romani trailed.

Bathory smiled again.

"However, I am not here to debate philosophy," she said, "I am here because I want to help you with your situation of your green haired nuisance."

My ears perked when she said that.

"I'm sorry?" I replied.

Lady Bathory raised a brow.

"Don't pretend to be ignorant," she replied, "I know you don't like her," She then looked over at Romani, "and I know you're in love with her husband."

We both looked at the noble stunned.

"What?" I whispered.

She fanned off our discomfiture.

"It's very easy to disclose why one woman does not like another," she said, "we're emotional creatures and many times it works to our disadvantage. However, I didn't just hear part of your conversation my dears, I heard the _whole_ thing, even your suspicions of the king."

I felt my heart race even more.

"I have no proof of that whatsoever," I countered, "I was merely-"

"You were saying what you felt," Lady Bathory interrupted, "as I said before, intuition is the most powerful thing a woman has."

I turned to look at my friend again. Romani was noticeably uncomfortable as well.

"What… what do you want from us?" I asked.

Lady Bathory merely glanced between the two of us and grinned.

"I'm here to help you if I can," she said lowering her voice, "that young woman has a mysterious past. _No one_ knows anything about her. I have my own personal interests in wanting to know more about her, but I am not close to her as you two are. Do you think you can help me?"

I felt my heart race. Romani too was ill at ease.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Romani said directly, "I don't know Saria like that, and even if I did I wouldn't feel right spying on her."

Lady Bathory grunted at her reply and then turned to me.

"What about you sister in law?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

I swallowed hard.

"I-I wouldn't feel right either," I said, "and I can't do that."

Lady Bathory studied the both of us for a moment.

"You're both lying," she whispered, "but that's okay, I expect that. However, I do think you're making a mistake by not accepting my offer."

Something about the timing of this was not right.

"Why are you so interested in her?" I asked suddenly. "Why does she matter to you?"

Lady Bathory paused for a moment.

"In the conventional way she doesn't," she said simply, "but she may have something I want."

Romani looked at her with a hint of defiance.

"If that's the case, why don't you ask her yourself?" she inquired boldly. "Why are you asking us?"

Lady Bathory cut her eyes to Romani.

"Stop pretending that you're noble my dear," she whispered, "you're way out of your league. You want Ralph as much as I want information on her past. If you want to continue torturing yourself, then fine, keep on being his friend. However, you could do yourself a favor, work for me, and perhaps get the man you want in the end."

Romani looked at her shocked.

"I-I won't do it!" she insisted.

Lady Bathory then sat back in her chair and looked between the two of us with a raised brow. Afterwards, she opened her money pouch and pulled out two electrum made rupees. These were the rarest rupees in the world, worth ten thousand rupees each. My eyes widened shocked as did Romani's.

"What is the-" I tried.

"See this as a down payment," Lady Bathory interrupted simply, "there's forty thousand more if you change your mind and decide to work for me. All you have to do is find out information on her and report back to me directly over the next few weeks. I will inform you when I no longer need your services."

Romani shook her head immediately.

"I told you I won't do it," she said, "you can keep your money."

"Neither will I," I replied.

Lady Bathory just smiled.

"We'll see," she said, "I imagine the Scholar's Academy has left you with a great deal of debt, seeing that you're both in highly skilled professions. This money could help with your debts, perhaps you could be more comfortable sooner rather than later. If you change your mind I will meet you here in one week. If not, then I will know that our agreement is forfeit."

With that, Lady Bathory got up from her seat and cloaked herself again. She indiscreetly left the money on the table. I saw that and went to remind her.

"My lady, don't forget your till," I said, "there's no longer a use for it."

Lady Bathory chuckled at my utterance.

"Oh yes there is," she said, "you heard what I just said, but if you are that stubborn buy everyone in the bar a drink if you don't want it."

Afterwards, she turned from Romani's and my company and was about to exit the tavern, but before she did she paused and turned to look at us again.

"By the way, perhaps she isn't as _simple_ as you think Ms. Gertrude," Lady Bathory said directly to me, "otherwise the people who are interested in her wouldn't be so interested, just some food for thought. Also, if you want some interesting old gossip, ask around about the girl with the green hair and the white knight of Hyrule… fascinating stuff. You might be surprised, I certainly was."

Afterwards, Lady Bathory left the bar. When she was gone, I turned and looked at Romani dumbstruck. She too didn't know what to make of what just occurred.

"Did that really just happen?" I whispered.

Romani looked speechless.

"Did she really just ask us to spy on Saria?" she whispered in reply.

I nodded and stared at the two electrum rupees on the counter.

"What is her deal?" I whispered. "What does she want with Ralph's wife?"

Romani shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied, "but we have to tell Saria about this."

I looked at Romani like she was senseless.

"We can't do that!" I whispered.

She looked at me defiantly.

"Why not?" she whispered back. "This could be dangerous for her. Nobles are known to be into some strange things."

I sighed and bit my lower lip, then played devil's advocate.

"What if it's the opposite and she's trying to protect us from Saria?" I asked. "What if Saria is bad news? She just told us to ask around about that old gossip."

Romani gave me a knowing stare.

"Do you dislike her that much now?" she asked. "Saria isn't dangerous! Don't be stupid!"

"I'm just saying," I replied.

Romani crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you be saying the same thing if she asked you to spy on Ralph?" she demanded. "Stop thinking with your feelings Gertrude and consider the source."

I took in a deep sigh and felt that feeling of dread deepen.

"You're right," I replied anyway.

She nodded.

"Of course I am," she replied.

There was a brief silence between us, one where I was staring at the rupees again.

"Well, she had one thing right though," I admitted, "maybe I _did_ underestimate Saria too prematurely."

Romani raised a brow.

"Clearly," she replied.

I took in a troubling sigh.

 _Who are you Saria?_ I wondered. _And why is a noble now interested in your fate?_

~SSS~

Three days later, Hyrule Castle Spire: Link's POV

There was a mundane ritualistic nature of routine that ran my life right now. I went to court in the morning, I visited with the town's folks, I met with my counselors, I practiced my bow, I had supper with Zelda, and then I would retire to bed. This was my routine day in and day out for the past four months. Life was rather boring to say the least, with the exception of Zelda being due any day now. I was looking forward meeting my son or daughter. It felt like so long ago when I first got the news, and soon the little prince or princess would be here. I couldn't wait to meet him or her. Regarding my child, it was an exciting time.

Besides the birthing event, I couldn't lie and say my life wasn't a little empty even with my little one coming. I also couldn't lie and say I wasn't still disappointed that Saria no longer wanted to keep company with me. It was hard not seeing her. I missed her terribly and I wanted to know what was going on in her life. I imagine she was quite pregnant now, and from the few glimpses I saw of her from the tower, she was all baby.

 _I wonder what she's having,_ I thought.

On the aristocratic side of things, life was been pretty quiet as well. The last few months the nobles had laid low, with the whisperings of the moon goddess fading from the fore back into lore. However, I did notice Bathory in town more frequently. The gossip mavens always spoke about her when she made her presence known. I learned that she even took a trip to Balaam a couple months ago, and that she was preparing all the details of her wedding. When she returned to Hyrule, I heard she was relentlessly scouting vendors for the perfect wine, the perfect fabrics, and the perfect hair dressers.

The interesting aspect though was Bathory wasn't consulting the experts at the castle for any such amenities. She knew the best of the best was always within the heart of Hyrule itself. So why was she cajoling with the peasant folks? Why was she only scouting the square? Something was amiss, and I took it upon myself to hire a private investigator to find out the hobbies of said Lady Bathory. I was informed that one of her favorite past times was reading a certain book. The book was entitled _The Ancient Mysteries of Hyrule_ and Lady Bathory was quite fond of it. I searched for this text myself and saw that there was a copy of it in the royal library. Over the last several months I read it from cover to cover and it actually gave me more insight into the arcane traditions of the aristocracy.

There was one story in particular I was told was Bathory's favorite: the Story of Majora's Mask. I didn't even need to read this story to ascertain its contents. I lived it. Even still, I did read it. Now, I completely understood why she was obsessed with rituals and the moon, and why she was trying to find her dark maiden. She wanted to offer a sacrifice to the moon goddess. That crazy witch thought sacrificing a person who had an affinity for dark energy would bring the moon goddess back. The only reason I could sense her associating with the peasants is because she believed she found her dark maiden. My fear was did she think her dark maiden was... Saria? I only deduced that because she used to go by that goddamn name when she was a spy for the former king. However, Dr. Seaside assured me that all the dark energy from that source was sealed away by my and Zelda's union. Was that a lie? And if Saria was the one Bathory was looking for, would that explain the beam of moonlight being cast on her the night of the festival?

I was so frustrated with this situation because I needed to warn Saria. Our reasons for not seeing each other anymore were foolish. I was tempted to forego this silly promise and contact her anyway. I did not trust Bathory and there was this gnawing feeling in my gut that she was after my friend now. Was I supposed to just keep watching and wait for the inevitable? What the hell was I supposed to do? I ran a hand through my hair frustrated and decided to throw all caution to the wind and take a chance. I couldn't live with myself knowing I could have warned Saria and didn't. Afterwards, I went to the cabinet of my private chamber, retrieved my ocarina, sat down near the window, and started playing her song. I had to get the word out to her whether she wanted me to or not.

 _Please answer me Sar,_ I thought, _please._

~SSS~

Meanwhile in Hyrule Castle Town: Saria's POV

I was in the kitchen preparing supper when suddenly there was a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting a visitor, and I still had a great deal to do to get dinner completed. Puzzled and a little irritated by the disturbance, I went to wash my hands and see who was calling on me. When I got to the door, I looked through the keyhole to see who was there. To my surprise, it was Gertrude. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't taken aback by her presence. What was she doing here? I took in a deep sigh at the sight of her. She was the last person I wanted to see, and after what she said about me a few days ago, I didn't think there was any more to be said. I was aware now she didn't like me. I didn't need to hear it again.

 _I don't want to quarrel with this woman,_ I thought.

Even so, knowing she was there, I asked who it was anyway.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Still watching through the key hole, I saw her roll her eyes.

This promised to be pleasant.

"It's Gertrude," she called back.

I paused for a moment and took in another deep sigh. I then made a minute decision and opened the door. Gertrude was staring at me stoic faced on the other side. She had her nose slightly turned up, and she was already in a defensive posture. I didn't bother to invite her in because I wanted to keep this brief.

"Yes?" I asked with a raised brow.

Her expression didn't change.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

I tapped my finger on the door.

"No," I said simply, "now what do you want?"

She looked at me surprised just then and her expression softened.

"I came to apologize," she said directly.

This time I rolled my eyes, which probably wasn't a good idea.

"Save it, I'm busy," I said, ready to close the door, but she stopped me.

"I mean it Sar," she said, putting her hand on the door, "I was cruel and out of line."

I studied her face for a moment.

"Look, you don't need to feel bad because you think I'm simple or not good enough for your brother," I said, "you have a right to your feelings, but I don't have to be subjected to them."

She nodded.

"I know," she said, "I don't know what I was thinking saying those things about you."

I raised my brows.

"You were saying what you felt," I replied, "you've probably been wanting to tell me these things for months now."

She shook her head.

"That isn't true," she said, then looked past me, "can I please come in now?"

I shook my head.

"No, you can't, stop asking," I said, "I'm tired of appeasing you and your family only to be looked down upon. I'm not perfect. I never purported to be, but I'm not trash either."

Gertrude looked at me helplessly.

"I know that," she said, "no one thinks you're trash, I was just upset about mother."

I groaned when I heard that.

"I wasn't disrespectful to your mother," I disclosed, "it was a misunderstanding where I simply wanted to be alone and she did not want to acknowledge that."

She just stared at me.

"That's not what she told me," she said.

I shrugged.

"Frankly, I don't care what she told you because I know the truth," I replied, "I was not disrespectful to your mother."

She raised her hands in surrender.

"She cares about you Saria," she said, "that's all."

I shook my head.

"She has a funny way of showing it," I said, "especially when she went straight to her son to try and turn him against me."

Gertrude took offense to that.

"Turn him against you?" she repeated. "What does that mean?"

I gave her a knowing stare.

"It isn't Sheikah science Gertrude," I said, "she doesn't approve of me being his wife and doesn't want Ralph with me."

She looked incensed.

"Ralph doesn't belong to you," she shot back.

 _How could he with a crazy family like yours?_ I thought.

I scoffed.

"I never said he did, nor have I ever kept him from you," I countered, "he goes to see you guys at your beck and call."

Gertrude narrowed her eyes.

"That isn't true," she shot back.

She wasn't going to convince me otherwise.

"It very much so is true," I said, "so don't try and make it seem as though I'm keeping your precious golden boy away from you. I never would."

She looked at me shocked.

"Why are you talking to me like this?" she demanded.

"Because I'm tired of appeasing you," I replied, "I'm tired of being told I'm stupid and my opinions don't matter."

Gertrude didn't back down from that.

"The only reason I said what I said was because I was frustrated with your attitude," she replied. "You have been distant lately and it hurts."

I scoffed.

"Why would I go around people who only want to put me down?" I demanded. "Does that make sense to you?"

She looked at me at a loss.

"We don't want to put you down," she said, "we simply want to take care of you!"

She wasn't understanding my position at all.

"I have a husband for that!" I countered. "I don't need all of you looking after me!"

Gertrude stared at me in disbelief.

"This is about something else isn't it?" she demanded suddenly.

I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" I demanded.

She took a step towards me.

"I think now you might want to invite me inside," she said, "unless you want all your neighbors to know about your shady past."

I froze when I heard her say that.

"Shady… past?" I repeated.

Gertrude raised a brow.

"I know about you and the king," she whispered suddenly, "I know about the knight of Hyrule and the girl with the green hair."

I looked at her taken aback.

"What?" I demanded.

She nodded as if vindicated.

"It was no wonder you didn't want to move to Castle Town, you knew Ralph would find out!" she snapped. "How dare you try to make us seem like we're overbearing when you have such skeletons in your closet!"

I was so disgusted my vision blurred momentarily. I wasn't going to fall prey to this. I knew she was trying to bait me, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Are you done?" I demanded. "Or do you have anything else to say?"

She seemed emboldened.

"Sure," she said with a hint of sarcasm, "since you want to be so snide and continue to virtue signal, I just want you to know I also _know_ the man in the hood was the king at your wedding."

I stiffened for a moment when she uttered that.

"What?" I whispered.

She nodded.

"Don't try to deny it," she said, "you've all but verified it."

My breathing accelerated.

"You really are something, aren't you?" I whispered. "You think the _king_ of Hyrule was at my wedding? You're delusional Gertrude and as of right now I'm done speaking to you."

With that, I didn't let the conversation go on any further. I closed the door and locked it, not listening to another word from her. When I was alone I put my hand over my heart and closed my eyes. A moment later, tears filled them and I didn't know what to do. I was so confused and so frustrated. Why was this happening? Why? I went over to the couch and sat down and covered my face with my hands and sobbed. This was a time when I wish I could speak with Link again. I wish I could hear his song and see his face and hear his voice. I missed him so much. He would know what to do. He would never be this overbearing.

"Link," I whispered as I sobbed, "oh goddesses Link I'm so sorry. Why did I push you away?"

A moment later, my ears perked when there was a sudden familiarity in the air. It was music.

"Wait a minute," I whispered, then got up from the couch.

I listened closer and hurried upstairs where the bedroom window was open. There, I heard the music even more clearly.

"That's my song!" I whispered. "That's my song! That's my song! That's my song! That's my song!"

I knew who was playing.

I wiped my eyes immediately and went to answer.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hello?"

There was a brief pause, but then a static sounding male voice came through.

 _"Saria?"_ he asked.

It was Link.

"Yes!" I replied, but then burst into tears again. "Yes, yes, yes! I'm so glad to hear your voice!"

There was another brief pause.

 _"What's the- matter?"_ he asked. _"You- sound like you're crying."_

I nodded for no reason in particular.

"I am crying," I admitted, "oh Link things are so horrible!"

Now there was concern in his voice.

 _"What's going- on?"_ he asked.

I didn't want to talk like this.

"Can I see you today?" I asked with a hint of desperation. "I really want to see you."

There was a long pause on his end.

 _"I thought- you didn't want- to do that- anymore,"_ he replied.

I shook my head.

"Please!" I begged. "I have to see you!"

The pause was a much shorter the second time around, but there was a definitive answer.

 _"I have a- meeting with my- generals in a few minutes,"_ he said, _"but I can meet- you in the- usual place in a- couple hours. Will that- work?"_

I closed my eyes and couldn't have been more grateful.

"It's perfect," I said, "I'll see you then. I'll leave now."

His concern never went away.

 _"Please be- careful and I'll be- there as- soon as I can,"_ he replied, _"I'll see- you soon."_

I nodded.

"I'll see you soon," I replied.

Soon after, the transmission faded and the communication was gone. Afterwards, I headed into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair. I changed into another dress, put on a cloak, then without thinking hurried downstairs and went out the door. I saw that Gertrude was still standing on the porch. She was unbelievable. I stared at her for a moment, but had nothing else to say to her. Afterwards, I cut my eyes and headed out of town to the Sacred Forest Meadow. No one was going to stop me. I was going out to see my dear dear friend and that was all there was to it.

 _I'm coming Link,_ I thought, _I'm coming._

~SSS~

Two hours later, the Sacred Forest Meadow

I was pacing vigorously in anticipation of Link's arrival. However, I didn't know what was going to be waiting for me when I returned home. There was no telling what Gertrude was going to tell Ralph, and the last thing I wanted was for him to worry. However, I knew my exit was going to warrant a great deal of questions when I returned. I was taking a huge chance coming out here all alone, especially with me being seven months pregnant. The last four months had been tense, but just as things were starting to get better this had to happen. Why did Gertrude have to come now? Why was she always in my affairs? Why couldn't she focus on her own goddamn life? It was frustrating. I hadn't really been alone for less than a day since I became with child. Everyone was watching me whether it was Ralph or some member of his family, and I felt like it was driving me mad. _And_ considering what I told Link, I wasn't sure how this was going to go today. I was hysterical when he called for me. I hadn't seen the hero in months, but after the accusations presented by Gertrude, I knew I needed to see the hero immediately. I was grateful he called to me spontaneously when he did. I had no idea how I was going to reach him and right now I needed him… I _needed_ him. I gathered he must have been missing me as much as I was missing him.

I stopped pacing for a moment.

 _Link…_ I thought.

I realized then it was hard not seeing Link when I really wanted to, but I thought I was doing the right thing. The day of the prince's visit really put a pivot in my relationship with Ralph. My husband didn't trust me nearly as much as he used to. I thought I could control my life by keeping the hero out of it, but the suspicion and distrust from my husband never went away. In fact, it seemed to intensify. Even so, Ralph wasn't necessarily the problem, but his sister and mother certainly were. This afternoon I felt I was in an interrogation room with Gertrude rather than a conversation, and her insults about my intelligence seemed to be endless. She was always calling me stupid in an underhanded way. Talking to her was cumbersome.

I stopped pacing for a moment and closed my eyes.

"I have to stop thinking about it," I whispered.

There were other things to consider as well. I was aware that with me being seven months pregnant, Zelda was possibly due any day now. How in the world would Link get away to see me when his wife could be in labor at any moment? I hadn't thought about the cost to him. Everyone would expect him to be at his wife's side when she gave birth. It couldn't have been easy for him.

 _I certainly hope he didn't put himself out for me,_ I thought.

Thinking about his plight made me more emotional. I was trying to keep my feelings in check, but I was feeling anxious and nervous. I knew that as soon as I saw him I was going to apologize. I was going to apologize for suggesting such a silly compromise. I was never going to say I never wanted see him again… ever again. I realized I needed these moments with him as much as he told me he needed them with me. I just hoped he still felt the same way. I knew Ralph would be disappointed with me being here, but I needed a refuge from his family. Gertrude, Marin, and Mutoh may have meant well, but I knew they saw me as ignorant and inefficient for their son and brother. Ralph's parents didn't openly call me stupid like Gertrude, but I could see it in their eyes when they looked at me. And I know I mentioned this before, but Ralph at times made me feel that way too. I knew he didn't mean too, but there were some days where he spoke to me like a child instead of his wife. I was annoyed by his condescension, but I admittedly didn't say very much on it. However, I knew that if I kept my feelings inside for long I would resent him. That was why I was going to get an education. That was why I needed to get into the Scholar's Academy.

In contrast, I never felt that way with Link. Link never thought he was too brave, or too smart, or too important for me. I never felt inferior around him, even with him wearing his crown. I believe it was because we had been through so much together. He knew who I truly was. Nothing could shatter my bond with him. He saved my life on many occasions, and I also had the privilege of saving his life once as well. I knew how much he respected and cared for me, and I just couldn't believe that I nearly threw that all away because of my pride. I needed Link… I _needed_ him. I needed his friendship and reassurance. I needed his love and acceptance. Life was so hard without him. I felt my eyes well with tears when I contemplated my former life with Link… when I contemplated what could have been if we had the opportunity to be together. However, my tears could have also been due to my hormones fluctuating. Everything was making me emotional lately.

 _Get it together Saria,_ I told myself.

I wrapped my arms around myself to fight off a chill that ran down my back, but I stopped pacing when I turned and heard some wrestling of the leaves above the canopy near the temple. My eyes widened as I stopped and watched a hooded figure come climbing down the vine trellis. It didn't take a genius to know who that hooded person was. It was Link. Even so, at the sight of him I teared up again and hurried over to him. He wasn't even completely off the vine when I grabbed a hold of him. Surprised at my reaction, Link returned my embrace when I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest. I sobbed like an inconsolable child immediately.

"Link," I cried as held onto him tight.

He looked down at me surprised.

"Hey," he said to me gently and unhooded himself, "hey, are you alright?"

I held onto him tighter and cried more. I did not answer. I was just so glad to see him.

"Saria…" he trailed gently, "what's going on? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and finally pulled back to look up at him. I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I-I just missed you," I stammered honestly.

His eyes widened a little bit, but his expression remained serious.

"Really?" he replied.

I nodded.

"Really and truly," I said.

His eyes searched my face for a moment.

"I… I thought you said you didn't want to see me anymore," he reminded me.

I knew he was going to bring that up, so I paused and avoided his eyes for a moment.

"I was wrong," I said honestly, "I never want to say anything like that to you again… _ever_. I've missed you terribly."

Link's surprise never went away, but his features did soften.

"I've missed you too," he confessed, "more than you can imagine."

My eyes refilled with tears.

"I was a fool, and I only said those things to you because I thought it was the right thing to do," I went on, "I didn't want to hurt my husband, but I realized not seeing you has made me a less than ideal wife."

Link gave me an offhanded stare at my comment.

"What?" he asked.

I knew I probably wasn't making sense.

"I had no one I could be myself with," I divulged, "I had no one I could be just _me_ with, do you understand what I mean?"

He nodded and gave a small grin.

"I know what you mean," he said, "I have the same problem."

I pursed my lips together and stared in his eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked with a slight break in my voice.

Link reached up and caressed my cheek.

"Of course I do," he said, then added, "I was never upset with you regarding your decision. I understood why you made it."

I nodded and looked at him gratefully.

"I was so glad when you played my song today," I said, "after not hearing from you for months, I really thought it was over between us."

Link paused for a moment, then raised his brows.

"I thought so too," he said, "but fortunately for me you answered."

My eyes widened a little.

"I did, didn't I?" I replied.

Link nodded and grinned.

"Yes, you did," he stated.

We both chuckled softly and then stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I was the first to look away.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional," I apologized, "I guess I didn't realize how much seeing you was going to affect me."

He grinned again.

"It's okay," Link said, "I understand… I'm actually glad I can still conjure such a reaction from you."

His words made me blush and that was when I realized I should probably create some distance between us.

"Yes… well…" I trailed, and didn't bother to finish, instead I changed the subject. "I have something I need to discuss with you."

That got his attention immediately.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed and walked over to the stump in the middle of the meadow. I sat down while Link followed and sat down next to me.

"What is it?" he asked again when I still hadn't answered.

I took in another deep sigh and looked his way once more.

"It's Ralph's family," I said finally.

Link waited for me to go on.

"What about them?" he asked.

I paused for a moment.

"They're suspicious of us," I confessed, "well, Ralph's sister is suspicious of us."

Link looked at me taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" he replied. "We hardly see each other."

I nodded.

"I know, but Gertrude put her sleuth hat on and managed to figure out it was you who came to the wedding," I explained.

Link looked at me dumbstruck for a moment.

"How?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said, "I promise I told her nothing."

Link looked away and sighed.

"So much for being discreet," he said more to himself than to me.

I went to reassure him.

"However, I was able to instill some doubt in her hypothesis when I told her the improbability of a king coming to a peasant's wedding," I said, "she may have reneged on her stance a little."

Link raised his brows.

"May have?" he repeated.

I didn't know what else to say.

"It was all I could do to keep her guessing," I replied.

He nodded and sighed.

"That girl is sharp," he said.

I had a different summation and scoffed softly.

"Or just plain nosy," I added.

Link looked back over at me.

"There was a little extra vim in your statement," he joked.

I didn't care.

"There's a reason for that," I said, "I haven't been apart from her or Ralph's parents since I found out I was pregnant. It's making me seek asylum."

The hero looked at me sympathetically and chuckled.

"You sound stressed," he said.

That was obvious.

"I am," I didn't deny, "I just wish they would leave me alone."

Link chuckled again.

"You know that's impossible," he reasoned.

I nodded.

"I know," I said, "it's just a wish that I wish would come true."

He chuckled once more.

"Well, you can't really blame them," he said, "having a grandchild is a big deal for them."

I looked away.

"I suppose so," I said, then added, "I _am_ married to their golden boy after all."

I said that with a hint of ire in my voice, which made Link pause for a moment.

"Is… that an issue for you?" he asked me finally.

I simply shrugged.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I know his parents tolerate me, but they think I'm inferior to their precious son. I am no doctor… I am no Romani."

Link raised a brow.

"I knew a girl by that name once, but she was very kind and sweet," he said, then asked, "I'm guessing that isn't the case here. Who is she?"

I didn't think anything of his statement.

"The beautiful redhead standing next to us when the prince came to visit," I divulged, "she was who his parents wanted Ralph to marry."

He looked at me compassionately.

"That is difficult," he replied.

I nodded.

"Yeah," I said absently, more to myself than him, then added, "of course… it doesn't help that they don't know anything about me."

He snickered at me saying that.

"That would constitute a problem," he said.

It was a no win situation.

"How do I tell them I'm not really a Hylian, but was created into one, after formerly being a Kokiri Forest Sage, who helped the hero save the world, but couldn't stay in the Sacred Realm because of my own personal heartache?" I asked. "How do I tell them that?"

Link shrugged and grinned.

"I don't have an answer that's easy for you," he said, "the best thing to do would be just to tell them the truth and hope for the best."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," I groaned, "they are never going to believe me."

He tried to reason with me.

"Perhaps you should just start with Ralph and then decide whether you want to tell the others at all," he suggested, "you are married to him, not _them_."

Link did have a point.

"True," I said, "but they are so overbearing at times."

"Then you're going to have to tell them your boundaries as well," he said. "You have to let them know what's acceptable and what's not."

I knew that.

"But it's so hard," I said anyway.

Link shrugged.

"Well, make it easy," he said simply.

I looked back over at him and all he did was smile.

"Those are your options Sar," he said.

I cut my glance away and rolled my eyes.

Link chuckled again.

"You're right," I muttered.

He laughed once more.

"Of course I am," he said, then looked out at the meadow, "I'm king."

I glanced back over at him with a raised brow when I heard the inflection of sarcasm in his voice.

"Something tells me there's more to your words than simple advice to me," I said.

He then took in a deep sigh.

"Maybe," he said.

I paused for a moment while I studied him. I was certain he had a great deal on his mind. Even so, it was apparent he wanted me to pick his brain now.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," I pressed.

Link looked over at me and smirked before looking back out at the meadow again.

"I have been concerned about you these last few months," he divulged finally, "that beam of moonlight was something extraordinary, but since we had not spoken for a while I wasn't aware how you were doing."

I looked at him surprised by the change of subject.

"I'm fine," I disclosed, "I was just dealing with my family and my pregnancy."

Link nodded, but then added, "Are you sure nothing strange has happened to you since that night?"

I thought about it for a moment and shook my head.

"Not at all," I said honestly, "I feel fine, in fact everyone was telling me it was a gift from the goddesses."

He grunted at hearing that.

I raised a brow.

"Why is that so strange?" I asked.

He glanced over at me.

"The goddesses are very particular about such gifts," he said carefully, "and trust me when I say it was no coincidence that that beam of moonlight hit you."

I was starting to get concerned.

"Well, should I be aware of anything?" I asked.

Link nodded.

"Just let me know if anything out of the ordinary happens to you," he said, "I have been reading a great deal about a moon goddess, and because of such I'm getting a strange premonition."

My concern was only deepening.

"A moon goddess?" I repeated. "What moon goddess?"

Link shook his head.

"I don't know much about her myself," he said, "but there are factions in the world that are working to bring her back."

I looked at him surprised.

"Bring her back?" I repeated. "You mean she was real?"

He shrugged.

"Frankly, I don't know," he said honestly, "but apparently that seems to be the case."

I was starting to get a terrible feeling.

"What… what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I…I don't know," he replied, "but I need for you to keep your eyes open. That's why I was so concerned."

I took in a deep sigh and nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I should have been more aware," then I added, "well, I don't know if this is something, but that noble woman Lady Bathory has spoken to me a couple times."

Link looked over at me surprised just then.

"What?" he demanded suddenly.

I was slightly startled by his tone.

"Lady Bathory spoke to me," I repeated.

Link's concern only deepened.

"What did she say to you?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary," I confessed, "a lot of the conversation was haphazard."

He didn't let up.

"Give me an example," he said.

I shrugged, trying to think.

"She… she asked me about the weather several times," I said, "that's about as deep as our conversations got."

He sighed and grabbed his chin.

"The weather?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said.

He looked away.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered to himself.

I raised a brow at his terse language.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Link shook his head and sighed when looked over at me once again.

"I want you to avoid her at all costs," he warned.

My eyes searched his face for a moment.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's dangerous," he said simply, "she's very very dangerous and if she has interests in you it's only going to end badly."

I pursed my lips together and looked away myself.

"That wouldn't be an issue if I still had my powers," I whispered suddenly, "if I could still conjure the shadow crystal."

The hero stared at me taken aback by my utterance.

"What?" he demanded.

It was then I clamped my mouth shut. I didn't answer.

Link was giving me a stern look now.

"Saria that crystal caused you a great deal of pain and anguish," he said, "the only good thing to come out of the fusion with Zelda and I was that you are no longer in any need of it."

I still didn't answer right away.

"That's… not altogether true," I divulged.

Now he paused for a moment.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I took in a deep sigh and looked into his eyes.

"I… I still have it," I whispered, "it's actually the life force keeping me alive."

His eyes widened.

"What?" he asked.

I nodded.

"The fusion only solidified the crystal it didn't destroy it," I explained, "if the crystal had been destroyed I wouldn't be here. I still have it."

He was looking at me stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"What's done is done," I said, "there was no reason to tell you."

He scoffed.

"Like hell there isn't," he said, "Saria your life hangs in the balance."

I looked into his eyes.

"And I'm still here," I whispered.

Link looked openly frustrated and shook his head.

"You think this is a game?" he demanded.

I looked away.

"Of course not," I said, "but I do wish there was a way I could tap into it to use it. Without it I'm useless. I could easily live with no fear if I had that power once again."

Link narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Stop it," he ordered, "I mean it. You know that power was from darkness. I don't think even Dr. Seaside knew what he was dealing with when such sorcery was given to him to experiment with. You should be thankful to Hylia that you can't tap into it."

I remained stubborn.

"Hmph," I scoffed, then added sarcastically, "oh I'm thankful alright. I'm thankful I get to have maniacal device connected to me as my life essence. I'm thankful I get to come back to Hyrule to live a life as a Hylian only to be away from the person I want to be with the most. I'm thankful to be married to man whose family hates me. What a wonderful procession."

Link's eyes widened slightly from my sudden blunt honesty.

"Saria…" he trailed.

Tears filled my eyes again and I avoided his gaze.

"Yes," I went on, "I get to be in Hyrule as another man's wife and have another man's baby, when what I really want I…"

I stopped myself, knowing it would do no good. Link remained quiet, but then he came close and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered.

I shook my head.

"I never should have left the Sacred Realm," I sobbed softly, "I never should have given up being a Kokiri and my powers as a sage. I was better then than I am now."

Link turned away when I spoke like this.

"You're unhappy," he said finally, "that's why you're speaking like this. You normally don't talk in such a fashion."

That was fairly obvious.

"Of course I'm unhappy!" I nearly shouted, then freed myself from his grip in frustration. "The man _I_ love belongs to someone else now!"

Link looked up at me when I got up from the stump and walked away from him. I couldn't face him now. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. I didn't want this visit to be this way, but I couldn't help myself. I was too focused on my own self-loathing to think of anything else. I wasn't even considering Link's feelings in all this. What if this was hard for him to hear? What if his coming to see me was at a great cost to himself? And now that he was here all he was hearing were these horrible things from me. What if he was struggling with the same things as I was? What if he was suffering too? However, I was unwilling to consider that because of my own selfishness.

A moment later, I heard Link get up from the stump and walk over to me. I didn't turn to face him because I felt terrible. Instead, I allowed him to slowly turn me around. I avoided his eyes until he tilted my chin up so I could no longer do so. I took in a deep sigh when I stared at his handsome face. Every time I saw him he got more and more handsome: his eyes were the color of the midday sky, his beard was completely full but well kempt, and the gold in his hair even shined through the canopy. Link was so beautiful, majestic, and tall. He was everything a king should be, while at the same time being a rogue man of action when he needed to be.

My eyes refilled because in so many ways I knew I wasn't worthy of him. I knew he deserved a queen, but my heart always took me back to when he was a child with me in the forest. We were both young and innocent then, and that was when our love for each other was the purest. I'll never forget the day he had to leave the forest to go off on his adventure to save the world. I thought in that day I would never see him again. However now, here we both were back in the forest just like old times, but the feeling was so much more now and so achingly complicated. And my tears were not helping.

Even so, Link rested his hands on my shoulders and gripped them gently.

"Saria," he started finally, "we have to try to make the best of things. You're the one who told me that."

I didn't want to hear this.

"I know," I whispered anyway, "I'm sorry for being so stupid."

He groaned at me talking like that.

"Stop saying things of that nature," he replied, "how can you expect your in laws to respect you if you don't respect yourself. No one wants to be around someone who thinks so little of their own self-worth."

I saw his point.

"I don't normally say things like this around Ralph's family," I stated, "I keep it all bottled up inside."

He raised his brows.

"That's not healthy either," he said, "you need to let it out, you need to have an outlet."

I nodded.

"You're right," I said and looked away, "that's… that's why I'm here with you."

Link grinned at me and caressed my cheek.

"That's why I'm here too," he replied.

I ran my hand over his. Then decided to change the subject.

"Can we promise each other something?" I asked suddenly.

Link raised a brow and paused for a moment.

"Of course," he said finally.

My cheeks then blushed involuntarily.

"Let's… let's promise to always come here," I said, "you said it best that it's just once a month. I promise you right now that come what may, I will always come here to see you."

He looked at me seriously just then.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

I nodded.

His eyes actually lit up a little.

"That's a promise I am more than willing to keep," he said with a small smile, "come what may you can expect to find solace with me here. I will be here until you designate otherwise. The only person that can keep me from you, is _you_."

For the first time since our meeting began I smiled.

"I'm so glad," I said, then accidentally let slip, "oh Link, I love you so much."

The hero looked at me surprised by my divulgence and I instantly clamped my mouth shut and covered my mouth. I looked at him stunned.

 _What in the world was I thinking?_ I thought. _Why did I say that?_

There was a brief silence between us where I attempted to step back, but was unsuccessful because Link's hold suddenly tightened on me.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

I shook my head.

"Nothing, I-I-I-" I attempted to deflect, but he silenced me.

He nodded.

"Yes, you did," he whispered, "you said you loved me, don't take it back, you _can't_ take it back. You've already stated how you feel."

My throat tightened and I didn't say another word. Link let himself get a little closer to me and suddenly I was nervous. He reached up and caressed my cheek.

"I think you already know the truth Sar," he continued in a whisper, "I think you know how much I love you too. I told you nothing would change that, and nothing has. I still love you."

Tears filled my eyes again.

"Link…" I trailed.

I was lost for words.

Even more surprising, before I could move or utter another word, Link leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away, but it was a futile attempt. I couldn't pretend I was surprised, I wasn't. I knew this was going to happen. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, knowing nothing more was going to come of this. I was seven months pregnant. Zelda was due any day now. Nothing was going to happen. This wasn't a kiss of lust. This was a kiss of love and self-imposed denial. I couldn't really wrap my arms around Link's neck because my protruding belly was in the way, but I did compensate by wrapping my arms around his lean waist. I opened my mouth to his and kissed him deeper when our breaths got in synch. I felt his fingers run through my hair, and cup my face as he kissed me deeper. It reminded me of the time we spent the night together at his villa in Castle Town. I could tell an inkling of that memory was conjuring up in his head too. So much so, that but before we got too carried away, I pulled back.

"We have to stop," I whispered.

Link stared into my eyes, not at all agreeing with my summation.

"Just a little bit longer," he whispered, "that's all."

I shook my head.

"No we can't," I said.

He was determined.

"Yes we can," he whispered.

Before I could reply, he kissed me again. His tongue forced my mouth open and he was practically swallowing my lips now. I had never seen him like this, and his backing me up against the trellis was an indicator that he didn't intend to stop anytime soon. It didn't seem to bother him that I had a huge belly and that I was twenty pounds heavier than I was last year. His mouth and kisses were saying it all. When we were up against the trellis he even lifted me up in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I was shocked. How in the world did he do that? I pulled away for a second to make sure this was really real, and when I cupped his beautiful face between my hands I knew it was. I pressed my forehead against his.

 _This can't be happening… this just can't,_ I thought.

"I love you so much Link," I whispered, "I really and truly do."

He nodded.

"I love you too," he said, then added, "and now you have to promise _me_ something."

I stared into his eyes.

"Anything," I replied.

His eyes searched my face.

"Promise me you won't stop loving me," he said, "I mean ever."

I looked at him surprised.

"Link I-" I tried.

"Promise me," he interrupted, sensing my deflection, "that's all I ask of you."

I stared into his eyes for a long time before I nodded in agreement.

"I'll never stop loving you Link," I whispered, "never."

He took in a deep sigh and looked dead serious before he reached up and kissed me again. Again his lips were very provocative and insistent. I closed my eyes and kissed him back deeply. I was finally able to wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close. The kiss lingered, and I could tell by the way he was tugging on my clothes that he was wanting to take them off. That was when I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"We can't," I whispered, "we can't, we would never forgive ourselves."

Link stared into my eyes and swallowed hard, fighting his own selfish inclination to do what was right. He just nodded without saying anything, but that didn't prevent him from reaching up and kissing me once again. His mouth was so intoxicating and wet, and he let it slide down my neck when he seemed to be struggling with his moral compass again. He started licking and sucking on my skin, while keeping his grip on me.

"I love you," he whispered between each kiss, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

As this was happening, we were skidding down the vine until we landed safely onto the grass below and he was hovering on top of me. He caressed my cheek and realized we had to put an end to this. So instead of pursuing what we shouldn't, Link helped me up and assisted me with dusting off my clothes.

"I'm sorry," he said, avoiding my eyes, "I should have had more self control."

I shook my head.

"So should I," I replied.

Link then stared into my eyes.

"I… I better go," he said suddenly, "because I want to stay, and that's why I better leave."

My throat tightened and I nodded.

"I understand," I replied.

Link stared at me for a long moment before heading back over to the canopy and climbing up the vine. I watched as he climbed all the way to the top, but before he left he turned and looked down at me.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'll be fine," I reassured, "but thank you for coming."

He gave me a small smile.

"Anything for you Saria," he said sincerely.

My cheeks blushed.

"Thank you," I replied.

With that, Link took his leave. Once he was gone, I went and sat back over on the stump thinking about everything that just happened. I was grateful for Link, but I was more grateful for the promises that we made to each other. We would always come here, and we would always love each other. Those were promises I was willing to keep.

I closed my eyes.

 _I'll never stop loving you Link,_ I promised, _never._

~SSS~

Four days later, Hylia's Tavern

After thinking about it for a little while, Lady Bathory was right. If there is something to be found on Saria it needs to be made known. Why should she be protected if nothing is known about her?

I walked into the tavern and found the lady where she said she was going to be. I walked over to the booth and sat down. When she saw me she raised a brow surprised.

"Well, well, well," she said, "it seems I have a taker."

I nodded then sat down.

"I only have one stipulation," I said, "I don't want anyone to know it's me giving you this information."

Lady Bathory smirked.

"Fair enough," she said, "but the intel you give me better be good."

I sat back.

"Oh it will be," I said, "you can count on that."

With that, I passed Lady Bathory an envelope. She opened it and raised a brow at it contents. She then looked back over at me.

" _Where_ in the world did you get this?" she asked.

I smirked.

"A very reliable source," I replied.

Lady Bathory grinned.

"Hmph, you're better than I thought," she said, then went into her pouch and pulled out another electrum rupee and placed it on the table, "well done.

I picked up the rupee and pocketed it. Afterwards, I got up from the table.

"I'll see you next week," I said.

Lady Bathory raised a brow.

"Are you going to be able to top this?" she asked. "This is pretty good."

I grinned.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," I said, then went to take my leave.

Outside in the night air, I took in a cool breath.

 _I have more to tell about the girl with the green hair,_ I thought, _much more._

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Inspiration: "This Woman's Work," by Kate Bush, however I think the definitive version is done by Maxwell.**

 **Shout out: GodonX1r thank you for reading.**

 **Author's Note: I want to thank all of you for your insightful reviews. It's so interesting getting a feel of what you as the readers think, whether it's a character type or trope. I really appreciate. Also, per the suggestion of one of my readers I changed the rating, so you might not see it as readily. ~ZR~.**

 **Word Count: 7,457**

* * *

Chapter 16

One week later, Hyrule Castle: Link's POV

The time had finally come.

I was pacing vigorously in the hallway outside of Zelda's birthing chamber. She had been in labor for ten hours now. Initially, she wanted me at her bedside, but soon she asked for me to leave because she said she couldn't bear for me to see her in so much pain. I was puzzled by her request and told her I wanted to be with her to support her. However, she was adamant in her position and begged for me to leave. The royal physician and the midwives tending to her were all in agreement with me and thought her plea was bizarre as well. It didn't make sense to me that she was worried about something so trivial, when her giving birth was such an important event. However, I didn't want to bring her anymore unnecessary stress, so I complied with her request and left.

To keep me lucid, I asked my generals to keep me company. Not the usual request of a soldier, but they abided by my entreaty anyway. They could all see I was a nervous wreck, and for them it was little amusing.

Fyrus was the first to speak up.

"Sire, you're going to wear the floor out with all that pacing," he joked, "why don't you sit down and try to relax?"

I ignored his suggestion and shook my head.

"I just want her to be okay," I said, "I have no idea what to expect."

Ravio then chuckled.

"You're expecting her to have a baby," he said, "she'll be fine."

I turned to look at him with a hint of defiance.

"What if she isn't?" I asked anyway. "What if something terrible happens to her?"

Osfala chimed in.

"Sire, seriously, please try to relax," he said, "my wife is due in a month herself and she is as calm as a lamb; it's our second baby. Women are great at this kind of thing."

That didn't help me.

"I just wish Zelda wasn't so stubborn and would let me come in to be with her," I said, "why would she ask me to leave? It makes no sense."

Ravio raised a brow.

"To do what exactly?" he challenged. "Watch?"

I gave him an obvious look.

"To give her comfort; to be there for her," I corrected, "that baby is just as much mine as it is hers."

Fyrus grinned.

"You would think you were giving birth your majesty," he replied. "The child may be the both of yours, but you didn't have to carry the little lad or lassie for nine months. Let her have her moment."

I groaned at that incendiary comment and my men just laughed.

"This is nerve racking," I muttered, "good goddesses I wish the baby would just come."

As if on cue, soon after the door to the birthing chamber opened, and one of the midwives stepped out. I turned immediately and looked at her in anticipation.

"Do you have news?" I asked quickly.

The midwife nodded.

"Sire, your baby is almost here," she said, "but her majesty is requesting for you to be with her now. She says she needs your strength."

I looked at the midwife taken aback, but didn't hesitate to hurry over to her.

"She needs my strength?" I repeated.

The midwife nodded.

"Yes my lord," she said, "those were her words exactly."

I paused slightly worried, but then shook my head of my confusion.

"Of course," I said anyway, then turned to my men, "wait for me here."

The three of them just grinned at me.

"We'll be here sire," Fyrus promised with a hint of sarcasm.

With that, I went with the midwife inside the birthing chamber. When we entered, I noticed immediately that the room was dark, with only a few candles lit. When I was here earlier the windows were open and there was an air current for circulation in the room. Now, the doors were closed possibly because of the length of time. Admittedly, I thought that was a bit strange, but I didn't say anything as I made my way over to Zelda's bedside.

My poor wife looked exhausted when I walked over to her. The candle light by her bed showed her to be sweaty and breathing hard. Her normally perfect strawberry blonde hair was sodden and mildly disheveled. Her complexion was pale and her countenance was gaunt. The white gown she was wearing was slightly damp from her sweating, but the bottom of her gown was raised above her legs, while her legs were spread wide and fixated near the edge of the bed but covered by a birthing sheet. The physician had a basin of warm water, mineral oil, and a collection of red potions at the bedside for medicinal relief. The midwives had a bassinet ready for the baby, along with swaddling clothes and receding blankets. The room looked completely functional, but I sensed worry from everyone's faces.

I took Zelda's hand in mine when she reached for me and kneeled down next to her to try and comfort her. When she felt my touch she closed her eyes and sighed. She looked happy to see me with her small grin, but when she opened her eyes they filled with tears. I could only imagine the fatigue of her emotional state.

"Link…" she whispered, "darling, I'm so glad you're here."

I nodded.

"Of course," I whispered back, "this is where I want to be."

She closed her eyes again at my utterance.

"I'm… I'm so tired," she said honestly, "I didn't know it would be this hard."

I looked into her eyes empathetically.

"I know, but you're doing wonderfully," I whispered back, "you're such a fighter Zelda."

That was when I confirmed that everyone was concerned with what was going on. I caught everyone's expression from the corner of my eye after my utterance. However, I didn't break my gaze from my wife.

Zelda took in a deep breath as her tears spilled over.

"I don't think I can push anymore," she whispered with a broken voice, "I've been pushing for the last hour and the baby just won't come out."

I was concerned in hearing that.

"The baby won't come out?" I repeated.

She shook her head.

"I don't know why this is happening," she said, letting her emotions get the best of her, "why can't I do this?" she sobbed.

I took her in a quick hug and stroked my hand over her damp hair.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered against her hair, "maybe your resting is the answer," I tried to reassure.

I pulled back to look at her face and Zelda attempted a smile.

"Maybe," she whispered, "but I'm not so sure."

However, just then the doctor, overhearing our conversation, gestured for me to come to him. I looked a little worried by the expression on his face, but I had a feeling I needed to hear what he wanted to tell me. I looked back at my wife and caressed her cheek.

"I'll be right back," I promised, "I want to talk to the doctor."

Zelda stared into my eyes for a long moment before she nodded and let me go. Afterwards, I got up from the side of the bed and walked over to the doctor. He then pulled me further away from the others so we could have more privacy. When he was certain we were out of earshot he spoke.

"Sire, she is very weak," he stated, "I did not realize labor would be this hard on her body, but she needs to push. The baby is right at the cusp of her womb and is ready to come out, but now she is saying she has no more strength. I even did an episiotomy on her to widen her opening. However, the problem now is her unwillingness to push."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean her unwillingness?" I whispered. "She's been looking forward to this event for months!"

The doctor raised his hand to calm me.

"Perhaps my wording was wrong," he corrected, "but she is extremely weak and she is going to need you to will her on. I know she wanted you gone because she thought she was strong enough to do this without you, but I honestly think she needs your encouragement now."

I initially didn't understand how he deduced this.

"What do you think I can do?" I asked sincerely. "I want to help in any way I can."

The doctor lowered his voice.

"Just tell her you love her and you are proud of her," he said, "she seems to think you despise her for some strange reason."

I looked at the doctor taken aback.

"What?" I whispered.

He looked beyond me to the other midwives who were waiting for us. He then focused his attention back on me and lowered his voice more.

"I don't want this to leave this room," he said, "I even made the midwives swear they would never repeat what the queen uttered, but her majesty may have said something I don't think she intended for any of us to hear. In her pain, she cried out that you hated her and never wanted her to have your child. I think that was why she wanted you gone earlier."

I stared at the physician stunned.

"Are you serious?" I replied. "She said that?"

The doctor nodded, but then focused on what was truly important.

"Please sire," he begged gently, "for the sake of your child, please help the queen get through this ordeal. Her insecurities are what's making her think she can't give birth. If the baby delays any longer the child could strangulate from the umbilical chord and die."

My eyes widened at hearing that.

"The baby could die?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Yes," he replied, "so please… please help her."

I looked back over at Zelda and suddenly felt a pit of dread produce in my gut. However, I nodded and looked back over at the doctor.

"Of course," I promised, "I'll do whatever needs to be done. I don't want to us to lose our child. I want her to have our baby more than anything."

The doctor looked at me relieved, then gestured for us to head back over to the bed. As I walked up, I glanced at Zelda's prostrated center near the edge of the bed. There was blood covering the towels underneath her body and her gown at the bottom was stained with blood as well. The most captivating picture I could see was the baby's head crowning at her womb. I could see our child wanting to come out, but I could also see why she was in so much pain. I never in my life knew how women endured child birth. It was such a physically draining process, but I was finding out it was quite an emotional one too. I hurried back to the head of the bed and took hold of Zelda's hand. Her face was still glistening with sweat and she looked like she was ready to break down and cry again.

I held her hand securely and looked into her eyes.

"Darling," I whispered, "our baby is almost here, you just have to find the strength to keep enduring. I know you can do it."

She shook her head.

"I thought I could, but I'm scared," she said honestly, "I've never been so terrified in my life."

I nodded.

"It's okay to be scared," I whispered, "I'm scared too, but you're doing one of the most incredible things in the world, you're bringing in a life."

Zelda stared into my eyes when I said this.

"Link…" she whispered.

I caressed her damp cheek.

"You can do it," I whispered again, "I know you Zelda, you can do anything."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"You're just saying that," she said.

I shook my head.

"I'm not just saying that," I replied, "you're one of the greatest women I know. You have more wisdom and grace than anyone in Hyrule. I know you can do this."

She looked at me surprised when her tears spilled over again.

"I don't want you to hate me Link," she whispered.

I felt my throat tighten with her saying that.

"I don't hate you Zelda," I whispered back, "I never could, I care for you too much."

Zelda stared at me surprised.

"Really?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Of course," I reassured, "you're having my baby."

She actually smiled when I said that, but she was looking progressively weaker.

"I'm so glad you're saying this, but I don't think I have the strength left," she whispered honestly, "I really don't."

I stared into her eyes.

"Then I'll give you some of mine," I promised, "if you feel like you're too weak I'll help you. I'll make you strong again."

Zelda looked at me surprised.

"Link…" she trailed.

I then put one of my arms around her back to sit her up. She looked so tired as I sat her up. I stroked her wet hair from her forehead.

"I'm going to help you push," I said, "you just follow the doctor's command and I will keep you steady, alright?"

Zelda was looking at me slightly frightened, but she nodded anyway.

"Alright," she said.

I then looked over at the doctor.

"At your ready sir," I cued.

The doctor nodded, then sat back down at the bridge of the bed.

"I need you to push her closer," he ordered, "I have to be able to grab the baby as quickly as possible."

I nodded, then looked at my wife.

"Ready?" I asked her.

Zelda nodded.

"I'm ready," she replied.

I gripped her tightly at her waist and pushed her closer to the edge of the bed. When Zelda was where she needed to be, the doctor raised his hand for us to stop. The midwife standing next to him, then handed him bottle of mineral oil. The mineral oil was used to decrease the pain and allow the skin to stretch when Zelda pushed. Afterwards, the doctor looked to us.

"On my count your majesty I need you to push," he said to Zelda.

Zelda nodded slowly, but was trembling slightly in my arms.

"Alright," she agreed.

I attempted to smile at her.

"You can do it," I said.

Zelda stared into my eyes for a moment and smiled back.

"I think I can now," she said sincerely.

The doctor was focused on her womb now.

"Alright," he said, "one… two… three… push!"

With that, Zelda closed her eyes and bore down with all her might. I kept my arm braced at her back and felt her giving it her all.

"Ahhhhh," she cried out in pain.

I could tell by the expression on her face that this was taxing on her.

"Good job!" I encouraged. "You're doing great!"

The doctor then took a set of metal forceps and placed them around the baby's head when the face and neck popped through.

"Keep going!" the doctor ordered. "We just need one more good push!"

Zelda was breathing hard and shaking her head.

"I can't go on anymore!" she cried out. "It feels like I'm being ripped apart!"

"That's normal!" the doctor stated. "Don't stop! You're almost there!"

I then took it upon myself to inspire her.

"Look at me Zelda," I ordered.

She was still breathing hard, but she opened her eyes and looked my way. Her whole body was trembling.

"You're almost done," I said, "we just need one more push! One more push!"

She pursed her lips together in pain, but she nodded through it.

"Okay," she whispered, though she sounded terrified, "okay, I can do it."

I pressed my forehead against hers again.

"You can do it," I promised.

She nodded.

"I can do it," she repeated.

I reassured her more.

"Yes you can," I said.

She closed her eyes once more and that was when she gave one more last hard push, but her scream accompanying it sounded throughout the room. The doctor, having a good grip, pulled as the shoulders rotated out of the womb and soon the baby was born. As Zelda scream quieted, the second sound throughout the air was the baby's cry when the doctor suctioned the baby's nose and mouth. Once the doctor cut and tied the umbilical cord, he gave us the news.

"Your majesties congratulations," he started, "you have a beautiful, healthy baby boy."

I was stunned at the news, while Zelda collapsed in my arms and started crying in happiness. The doctor handed the baby to one of the midwives for him to be cleaned off. Afterwards, the child was brought over to Zelda and me. I marveled at the sight of the little person, while Zelda smiled and attempted to sit up even after her whole ordeal. The midwife handed Zelda our son when she saw the queen open her arms out. He was placed ever so gently in Zelda's arms and I could not believe how incredibly beautiful he was.

"Oh my goddess!" Zelda whispered excited. "He looks just like you Link!"

I was too in awe to combat her on that, but in all honesty he looked just like Zelda… just like her. He had beautiful golden blonde hair and the brightest blues eyes I ever saw. He looked just like his mother.

"He's incredible," was all I could think to say.

Zelda giggled at my reaction and cradled him close to her bosom.

"He's perfect," she whispered, fighting back tears of happiness, "he's absolutely perfect."

The two midwives watching us smiled, but then came to give Zelda some directions.

"He's going to need to latch on to your breast so he can start feeding my lady," one of them said, "he'll need the nutrients right away."

I moved back at this point so Zelda could sit up completely. However, she wasn't immediately out of the clear yet. The doctor made sure to let her know that.

"Your majesty, you still need to release the placenta," he stated, "it hasn't happened yet, but I won't prevent you from wanting to feed your baby. However, after the baby is fed I need to make sure all the gestational contents are gone."

Zelda nodded, but had her complete attention on our son. I couldn't say I blamed her.

"Of course," she said absently, then asked, "can I feed him now?"

The doctor just grinned.

"Of course," he said, "it might help with expelling the rest of the placenta."

The midwife nearby helped Zelda get into a better position so she could hold the baby more securely. Afterwards, Zelda uncovered one of her breasts and attempted to latch our son on. She seemed to be a natural because he suckled almost immediately.

"Excellent job your majesty," the midwife complimented, "that was so well done."

Zelda cradled the baby closer.

"Thank you," she said.

I watched in complete amazement and didn't know what to say other than the first thing that came to my mind.

"I guess those aren't just for me anymore," I joked.

The two midwives looked at me shocked, but then giggled uncontrollably as did Zelda. She looked over at me and shook her head.

"Link you're incorrigible," she said, "but I'll let it pass today."

I grinned at her, but still felt surreal. While I was watching her breastfeed, I still couldn't believe how only moments ago he was inside of her, but now he was here.

 _The miracle of life,_ I thought.

"What shall we call him?" Zelda asked as she rocked with him back and forth.

It would be cliche and typical to name him after me, and honestly to me he didn't look like a Link. He looked very regal, very distinguished like the little prince he was. He should have a distinguished name, and that was when it hit me.

"Let's name him Daphnes II after your father," I suggested.

Zelda looked at me surprised.

"What?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Let's name him after your father," I repeated, "your father would want that."

Zelda's eyes searched my face.

"You want to name him after papa?" she said surprised.

I smiled and looked at our suckling child.

"Yes," I said.

Her expression turned so grateful just then.

"I would love that," she said sincerely, "and you're right, father would appreciate that."

I reached up and caressed her cheek.

"I knew you would," I said.

She looked back down at our son as his beautiful blue eyes searched Zelda's face as he continued feeding.

"Do you hear that my love?" she whispered to him. "Your name is going to be Daphnes after your grandfather. You're going to be named after a great king."

I thought it was endearing that Zelda had taken to the name so quickly, but I was surprised in myself about how much I found myself loving this little guy whom I just met. He was simply extraordinary and I felt a love I never knew I could feel for another Hylian-being.

 _He's so perfect,_ I thought.

"Daphnes," I whispered, "my little Daphnes."

At the sound of my voice, he looked over at me and stared at me with those big blue eyes. He probably was just trying to figure this huge world out. It was then I realized I had so much more to protect now… so much more.

 _Now I finally understand sire,_ I thought of the late king, _now I finally understand._

~SSS~

Two days later, Hebra Manor: Lady Bathory's POV

"'It is with great honor and exhilarating pride that we welcome into the world your new prince: Daphnes Nohanseen II. A treasure so great, that not even the diamonds of the Hebra Mountains can compare,'" I finished reading the stationery sent to all the families in Hyrule. "Well… isn't that an obvious dig."

Dinivane Filgore and Vlad Rue Morgue, who I was reading the information to, looked anything but excited by the news. We were gathered together at my manor after a long absence. We hadn't convened like this in months. It was actually quite dangerous for us to meet together, because it seemed the king had a more watchful eye than I thought. Admittedly, my admiration for the young monarch was growing every time he did something I considered out of character for him. Who would have thought that he would send someone to spy on me? I knew about it of course, but if he thought I was that important, I couldn't help but be flattered, and now he had a little one here to protect too.

 _My, my, my your majesty,_ I thought, _you are full of surprises._

It was then Filgore thought to speak up.

"How wonderful," he said sarcastically, "another royal brat."

I raised a brow at the ire in his voice, but grinned.

"Come, come now Dinivane, these are exciting times my dear," I said with a hint of sarcasm, "it's not everyday royalty comes into the world."

Filgore fanned off my saying cantankerously.

"Elvira sometimes your cavalier attitude is irritating," he said. "We still haven't recouped from the losses we experienced at Zora's Domain, and you want to act as though this were a happy occasion? And don't forget how the king almost exposed us in front of your fiancé. Had Prince Leonhart found out about the _mon_ we would probably all be in jail right now. That smug bastard having a child is the last thing I'm concerned with."

I didn't answer and shifted my gaze over to Rue Morgue, who had the same sullied expression as his friend. He was the shrewder of the two, but he was feeling the strain of our perceived lack of progress.

"Elvira, I'm afraid I agree with Dinivane," he said, "I still have yet to see my financial returns from all the work we put into the Zora's initiative. It seems once we have a foothold in something we keep getting knocked down. The last thing I want to do is celebrate our defector's baby. Stop being ridiculous."

I smirked and placed the stationery down on the table set between them. I looked at my two old friends with an empathetic face. I was significantly younger than the both of them, but I learned a great deal from their years of experience. However, with their experience they lacked the enthusiasm needed to get beyond a setback. It must have been hard seeing the world with such a pessimistic point of view. I also noticed they weren't as devoted to making things work because they were incessantly pragmatic. Pragmatism had its place, but it was often at the cost of spontaneity. Men who were pragmatic were reliable, but they did not like to take risks; thankfully that was why they had me as a friend. The ideals that we clung to were deeply ingrained in my heart. My mother and father told me to never give up on the cause, even if it was beyond my lifetime to achieve. It was how the Interlopers survived throughout the centuries. I had to reinvigorate my friends, and I knew being spontaneous was the only way to do it. I believed we could be successful if we were resilient, but we had to stay the course. Also, they had no idea what I had been up to these last few months. Perhaps my news about the breakthroughs I've made would give them some hope.

I then cleared my voice to speak up.

"Well," I started, "I do happen to think it's wonderful news that the royal family has produced an heir. Where would Hyrule be without one? However, I do think it is a little contrite with how the king and the queen are acting on appearances."

Both men turned and looked at me when I uttered this.

"What do you mean Elvira?" Filgore asked first.

I pretended nonchalance and clasped my hands together. I started walking across the room to properly gather my thoughts. I looked around for a source of inspiration, which was knowledge. We were in my favorite room in the manor, my library. I had hundreds of old books ranging from the works of the great philosophers, to the words of the arcane magi. I always felt powerful here, especially when I had such good news.

"Haven't you heard?" I teased finally. "The king and the queen's marriage is for show."

There was a brief pause where Rue Morgue raised a brow.

"There marriage is for show?" he repeated. "How would you know that?"

I smirked.

"I have my sources," I said simply.

Now Filgore wasn't in a mood for taunting.

"Elvira will you be out with it please?" he asked with a mild impatience. "Where did you get this information?"

My smirk widened.

"Fine, but you're no fun," I replied, then added, "a little birdie told me… he told me while he was making passionate love to me."

Rue Morgue seemed to find the humor in that, while Filgore did not.

"You mean the prince told you?" the latter asked plainly. "Is that what you are saying?"

I raised a brow at Filgore's sour attitude.

"Yes you killjoy," I replied, "Prince Leonhart told me in confidence. He informed me he had a rather frank talk with his majesty, and he divulged quite accidentally that the king is not in love with the queen."

Rue Morgue seemed more interested than Filgore, but still verbalized his doubts.

"There are arranged marriages all the time Elvira," he said, "this is hardly news, though I did think they put up a rather convincing front for a while. I never would have guessed they didn't love each other."

Filgore then chimed in.

"Yes, and honestly, who cares?" he asked. "Them not loving each other might actually make them more effective rulers."

I scoffed gently and walked over to one of my rows of books in the library. From it, I grabbed one of my favorites: _The Ancient Mysteries of Hyrule_.

"So it would seem," I said, "but I think I found a weakness of the king."

There was another brief silence after I uttered that, and when I turned around, both men were staring at me keenly.

"What do you mean?" Filgore asked first.

I walked back over to them and set my bound volume on the table between them.

"I meant what I said," I replied plainly, "I found a weakness of the king."

Rue Morgue tapped his fingers on the table.

"Well, tell us what it is," he said with a hint of impatience, "don't keep us in suspense."

I then opened the book to a page I was interested in, then addressed my dear friends.

"The king is in love with another woman," I said quietly.

Both men looked at me taken aback, but they didn't have the shock I expected.

"And?" Rue Morgue pressed.

I tilted my head slightly.

"And what?" I asked.

Filgore groaned.

"Is that all?" he asked.

I raised my brows.

"Is that all?" I repeated. "Isn't that enough?"

Filgore fanned me off again and sat back in his seat.

"If you're talking about that salacious rumor about him and that peasant girl that's old news," he said, "in fact, it's been industriously circulated throughout the town when it was big news nearly two years ago. That certainly has no bearing now."

I was a little surprised to hear this.

"I certainly never heard of this rumor," I divulged.

Rue Morgue shook his head and looked over at his friend in agreement.

"That's because you live in the middle of nowhere my dear Elvira," he said, "news takes its longest getting up to these cold mountain tops. You also forget you were doing a great deal of traveling back then, but as it stands, I have to say, there isn't very much to go by."

I was starting to feel a little untoward about my news, but I wasn't through yet.

"Even so," I went on, "there is still an inkling there between this woman and the king. I'm telling you this as a fact."

Flgore shook his head.

"And what difference does it make?" he demanded. "What proof do you have?"

His temperament was getting the better of him.

"You forget, I was with the royal party when the prince came for his visit," I explained, "that woman who the king used to have a past with was at one of the stops when we went to visit the peasants in the square. She's married to another man now, but it took a great deal of restraint on the king's part not to properly acknowledge her. However, when he did everyone there could all but tell he was in love with her."

Rue Morgue then looked over at Filgore with a renewed sense of interest.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

I then walked over near the fireplace and stood at the front between the both of them as they sat.

"I could tell by the way he was defending her that he cared for her," I explained, "he had so much conviction in his voice. It was the same kind of conviction he showed to me when he asked me why I was trying to bring war about the land. It was undeniable."

Both men were quiet as they contemplated what I was saying. Their cynicism was starting to return. However, I knew I needed to keep the persuasion strong with this and decided to put the nail in the proverbial coffin.

"Besides that," I went on, "I have something else that might be of interest to you two. This woman might be who we are looking for. She might be the catalyst to bring back the moon goddess."

When I said that, both Rue Morgue and Filgore looked up at me stunned.

"What are you talking about?" Filgore asked. "How?"

I then looked down at the open pages of the book I so admired.

"I mean, I think I found our vessel of darkness," I replied, "I think I found the sacrifice needed to bring the moon goddess back."

Rue Morgue was looking at me wide eyed now. It was the first time that entire evening his face went from stoic to excited.

"How do you know?" he asked.

I walked back over to the table and picked up the book. I cradled it close to my chest.

"The night of the festival the moon shined favorably upon her… just her and no one else," I explained, "and according to the legend, the moon goddess chooses former tetraforce wielders, or those with an innocent heart. Considering this young woman tried to seduce a man who was affianced to another woman, I don't think innocence has anything to do with this. However, I am going to assume it was because she was a former tetraforce wielder."

Filgore too for once look interested.

"But how do you know she is a former tetraforce wielder?" he asked. " _We_ don't even know if the tetraforce exists."

I couldn't answer that for a certainty, but I wasn't going to let them know that.

"The moon would never just shine upon anyone," I said, " _she_ is special, that woman is the key, and what makes this so perfectly delicious is that she is just the weakness we were looking for in the king. He _is_ in love with her, I know it."

After my spiel the two men got quiet, but I could sense their attitudes changing in my favor.

"Think of it," I went on, "if the moon goddess comes back we no longer have to worship her in hiding. We can be free with the darkness she will bring upon this world. She will give us the power to dominate and subjugate at will. We will no longer be bound by the treacherous goddess of light who only wishes to enslave us. We will truly be the Interlopers we were meant to be." I then got closer to Filgore because he was the biggest doubter of us all. "Imagine it Filgore," I whispered near his ear, "imagine you being filled to the brim with dark power and having a kingdom to wield that's all your own. No more Hyrule, no more unilateral monarchy, just plain unquestionable power."

Filgore's eyes suddenly had a glow.

"Power…" he whispered, "absolute power."

I nodded as I stared into his eyes.

"Yes," I repeated, "on a scale that we have never seen before. Who needs riches when you can have the elements at your fingertips? Who needs housing when the forces of nature are at your will?"

The more I spoke the more I saw Filgore coming to my rationale. I then looked over at Rue Morgue who seemed to have been convinced moments ago.

"What do we have to do?" Rue Morgue asked. "Where do we find this woman?"

I stood up confidently just then and looked down at the image of the moon goddess at full power in the illustration in the book.

"We have to be patient first and foremost," I stated, "and secondly, I know exactly where to find her."

Rue Morgue leaned forward in his chair.

"If we know where she is, why haven't we captured her yet?" he asked. "Why are we waiting?"

I understood his inquiry.

"We need to know everything about her first, plus the sacrifice cannot happen until a blood moon is upon us," I said. "That won't be for several months. Besides, I already hired a spy to give me information on her, and the first collection of intelligence was quite impressive I must admit."

Filgore pressed for me to go on.

"Which was what exactly?" he asked.

I then flipped the book to the last page where I kept the piece of parchment my spy had given to me. I took the piece of parchment out of the book and placed it on the table. It was a map. Rue Morgue was the first to pick it up and study it. His expression was quite confused.

"Where in the world is this?" he asked.

I had no idea either, but was going to definitely find out.

"That, my dear friends, is a map to the Kokiri Forest," I said, "I have never heard of it, but apparently our little green haired friend is from there."

Filgore then sat back.

"Kokiri Forest?" he repeated. "I thought the Kokiri were myths and legends. I never knew such a place was real."

I nodded.

"All the more reason for us to find it," I said, "but I need to know more before we do."

Rue Morgue placed a hand to his chin, and looked to the fireplace thoughtfully.

"But would such a place harbor darkness?" he asked. "It doesn't make sense. The legend states the Great Deku tree is there and that guardian is hardly an agent of darkness."

I understood his concern.

"That is why we need to proceed with caution before we move forward," I reassured, "but if she is who we are looking for, she is the sacrifice needed to bring back the moon goddess. We may see her realized in our lifetimes gentlemen."

My enthusiasm was apparently infectious, because both men were starting to have faith in what I was saying.

"Perhaps," Rue Morgue said with caution, "but this is promising."

Filgore nodded.

"It is," he agreed.

I glanced down at my book again and looked at the illustration of the magnificent dark goddess. If she was anything like this image, I was glad to give her a sacrifice. I would give her one hundred if it was deemed necessary. The more I stared at her the more I wanted to visualize her. I could not wait to meet her.

 _Soon my lady,_ I thought, _soon._

~SSS~

Somewhere in Hyrule, another reflection from an Interesting Character

I have been around for quite a long time, and the last time I recollected I spoke of the tale of the fourth goddess, the moon goddess as her devoted servants like to call her. However, I sense there are strange workings going on in the world, ebbs and flows that make no sense to me. The land of Hyrule is about to be ripped in two if the lords and ladies have their way. I have this strange fascination with the fantastical and the devotion of the arcane and old sects. However, that fascination does not negate the need for common sense. I firmly believe in common sense. It's one of the reasons why I do the things I do. I am currently in the middle of writing another book about the esoteric lore of Hyrule. It seems my first book, _The Ancient Mysteries of Hyrule,_ was a resounding success. I only printed twenty copies, but the persons who managed to get a manuscript were individuals who belonged to the highest echelons of society. My book was even reprinted by these persons, and was considered a valuable treasure to the scholarly world.

How ironic.

Who would have thought… my little book of purported nonsense to be an important work of the scholarly world? A world whom at once openly rejected me. It was one of the reasons I actually found scholars annoying; such pretentious folks. They sometimes made the strangest things important. However, I digress, there is a current tale that is not yet finished, and I am interested in seeing how it is going to end. I wonder… I wonder if that green haired maiden got my letter yet. And if she did, I wonder how many times she has read it. Perhaps it was time I sent her another, but not merely for the reasons of cajoling like before, this time it would be for a true purpose.

Yes.

I think I need to warn her of the people who might want to cause her harm. I am connected to some rather high circles, but due to my eccentric nature most people ignore many of the things I say… until they come true that is. Interestingly enough, these are the same people who are highly devoted to my book. I remember telling a certain little lad to have faith when he went about his ventures. When he listened he was rewarded. When he didn't he unfortunately suffered the consequences. Another time too, I remember telling a certain young woman that the masks that we wear are not always made of wood or stone, but of flesh and blood. She looked frightened because I said those things to her, but her expression made for an interesting chapter in my new book. The tale of the girl with the green hair was going to correspond with the new king of Hyrule. How interesting that such a virtuous young man grew up to be such a liar. I didn't expect that outcome at all. I would have to put an exert in my book about the whiles of dishonesty.

Recently, I noticed when I took a walk today in the forest there was something odd in the air, like a rippling effect in the confines of space and time. What was it? There were those incidents nearly two years ago where the Twilight Realm, a realm the rulers of Hyrule tried to hide, merged with our world. I was interested in this world of twilight because it may have been like the other world I once visited that had darkness and unsettling themes, but fortunately this land was saved by a little lad… a little lad who was now king. Considering the recent events and the relative nonchalance of my odd nature, I think it was time I gave a visit to the lad who was now king. This might be the perfect time where I left the lore behind and actually ventured forth for a purpose.

Yes.

Yes, that was exactly what I was going to do.

I was going to visit the little lad who had become king and let him know the world was a little unstable. I think he would appreciate the efforts I put forth. I certainly appreciated his when he worked for me… but that was another story. I would write him a letter and request an audience, hopefully he wouldn't say no. It would be quite the ordeal if he said no. Perhaps I should write another letter to the green haired girl too. I think she might benefit greatly if she realized she was a central player in this tale.

Yes.

Yes, that's what I would do.

A moment later, I pulled out two stationeries, one for the king and one for the green haired girl. I would write them both, but to the king first. With this decided, I went about my duty.

"How should I begin?" I whispered.

Then it hit me.

Begin the way I always begin.

 _Greetings to you from an old friend…_

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Inspiration: OoT and Majora's Mask**

 **Author Note: There have been a few changes. I am going to split this into two books as this makes it more manageable to read. I also apologize for the long hiatus. I just finished some much needed schooling and now have more time on my hands. ~ZR~**

 **Word Count: 7,489**

* * *

Chapter 17

One Week Later: Saria's POV

The news of the baby prince being born was thrilling. Everyone in Hyrule Castle Town was talking about it. There were banners constructed, a parade was orchestrated, and a marching band with bards was commissioned. The singers sang out joyously of the newly arraigned prince. If I had more gumption, I would have grabbed my ocarina, let my hair down, and rejoiced with the chorus too. I was a pretty good singer myself. However, I kept my composure in check and simply smiled at the celebration. I knew Link had to be so proud having a son. What man wouldn't be? Most men were ecstatic at their first born being a boy, and I could only imagine how beautiful the little lad was.

Even so, though it was a happy occasion throughout Hyrule, I couldn't help but feel a little forlorn too. I only had to think of myself in Zelda's shoes to understand how excited and privileged she must have been to have had Link's son. What a wonderful calling in life… to be a queen and the wife of the hero. I remember a couple years back her speaking so fondly of Link when I was making her dress for the coronation. Her love and admiration for the hero was more than apparent; proof of the years she had committed herself to him. Nevertheless, Zelda's characteristics far outweighed the mere standings I granted her. She was wise, beautiful, and intelligent beyond compare. I remember again a time where we were having a conversation a while ago about my transition to Hylian-hood. Before I took on the endeavor, she warned me that the road ahead would not be easy. Little did I realize that there was a great deal of irony in her words. An irony that would be bitter sweet regarding the hero, but I appreciated her advice nonetheless.

In any such case, the prince being born only made me more excited for my own little daughter to be born. I couldn't wait to meet my little Elinicia. The unknown was always fascinating when it came to the gender of the baby. However, I was quite alright in knowing before the stated time. After Elincia's birth, I could teach her how to sing, cook, and sew, while at the same giving her insight into her Kokiri heritage as well. I did not want who she truly was to be lost from her simply because she was going to be born in a Hylian world. I wanted her to know who the Kokiri were and why they were such a special people. However, I realized in doing that, I was going to have to come clean about my past to my husband Ralph. I was going to have to tell him who I really was. I was going to have to show him the forest, the people of the Kokiri, and, if possible, the Great Deku Tree.

That last overdue comeuppance was probably a very unlikely reality. However, I knew that if I wanted us to have a peaceful future together, my husband would need to know who I really was. I did not want to share with him my recent past, especially the incidents related to the shadow crystal. However, I did feel it was necessary to share with him the details of my childhood in the forest and my being ordained as the Forest Sage at one time. I think Ralph would appreciate it too to be quite frank. Ralph was a curious man, which accounted for his profession, but he was also rather impetuous. I hadn't realized that about him until these last few weeks. He had been insisting that we go to the Kokiri Forest so he could see my village, but I had been putting the idea off for some time. However, I think his restlessness only added to his curiosity, and sooner or later I believed he would even venture off without me to find my lost heritage. He was that committed now. He wanted to know why I was so hesitant about sharing my past with him. Well, I decided I was going to let him in on the secret. I just hoped he was ready for it.

I sighed.

 _Ralph… be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it,_ I thought.

I was currently in the process of making some bread for supper tonight. As I was kneading the dough, I felt Elincia kick my rib cage. I stopped what I was doing and placed my hand on my belly when I got winded for a moment, but the baby's movement only made me chuckle. I could tell already she was going to be a handful, but feeling her like this made her so real to me. It would only be a few more weeks until she was finally here.

Even so, I decided to mildly scold her.

"How is mommy supposed to cook with you kicking me like that?" I asked.

There was no answer of course, but I only smiled and rubbed my belly.

"You silly girl," I said, then went back to kneading my dough, "and here I am hard at work making your favorite meal too."

I made it a habit to talk to her whenever I got the chance. I read in one of the birthing books I kept in the house, that children knew their mother's voice as soon as they got out of the womb. I wanted her to have no doubt who I was when she was born. I also made it a habit to sing to her. I loved to sing and I wanted to share that love with her. Ralph already started with purchasing a piano, but I wanted Elincia to know the ocarina too. It was my favorite instrument for obvious reasons, but I noticed there weren't many people who played the ocarina outside the forest. There was Link, perhaps Zelda, I was not sure if that was a real past time with her, but I digress, and, of course, me. I wondered why the ocarina was becoming such a an ancient relic. Perhaps the general populace didn't know how to play and needed some tutelage. I thought about what I wanted to study when I applied for the Scholar's Academy, and I was seriously considering music with an emphasis on the ocarina. Surely, the arts couldn't be lost from this world. There was more to life than the pragmatism and industrialization of technology. The more I considered it, the more it became a viable option. However, my moment of introspection was short lived, when soon after there was a knock and a call at my door.

"Special delivery!" the voice suddenly called out.

I looked up slightly startled at the disruption, but immediately went to wash and dry my hands before answering the door.

"Special delivery?" I whispered to myself.

When I finished, I went and answered the door. At seeing me, the mailman, whom the voice belonged to, tipped his hat and handed me a letter.

"A letter for Mrs. Saria by priority mail," he announced.

My eyes widened slightly.

 _Who would be sending me priority mail?_ I wondered. _I certainly didn't order anything._

Not the type to ask rhetorical questions of strangers, I simply nodded and took the envelope.

"Thank you good sir," I said.

The mailman nodded.

"My pleasure ma'am," he said, "would you mind signing for your package?"

I grinned.

"Of course," I said.

I promptly signed for the document and then sent the mailman on his way.

"Have a wonderful day," I said.

"You too miss," he said, then turned and hurried off.

When I closed the door, I looked at the letter head slightly puzzled. I noticed there was no return address or real heading.

"Hmmm," I moaned thoughtfully as I turned the stationery over to open it, "I wonder who this is from."

I made quick work of the seal, and with the contents now exposed, I skimmed the letter. However, a second later I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat at what I read.

 _What in the world?_ I thought.

It stated:

 _How are you Saria?_

 _Is it strange I'm writing you?_

 _Listless days seemed to have occupied you lately._

 _Do not worry, that won't last long._

 _All you have to do is ask the king._

 _~Sincerely, An Old Friend~_

I nearly dropped the letter when I came to the end, but my hand was suddenly too catatonic to allow that to happen.

"What in the world?" I whispered. "What are they talking about?"

I felt this familiar sense of foreboding like before. This correspondence must have been from the same person who sent me the first letter. After the realization, I went upstairs to find the first stationery I kept hidden in the cabinet in our bedroom. I reread that letter too and got the same terrible feeling, but who was this? How do they know where I lived now? What were they trying to tell me? What did they mean by listlessness? What are they talking about the king knowing? What was going on? I felt my belly fill with apprehension abruptly and it wasn't because of my baby. I knew one thing was for certain, this person had somehow been able to watch me without me ever noticing. Whoever it was must have been a professional… someone from my past perhaps? I wasn't sure. However, I knew now I needed to speak with Link, and I needed to speak with him as soon as possible. This promised to have dangerous implications, especially if my husband were ever to find out. I couldn't let that happen.

 _Dear Hylia… what is going on?_ I thought. _What is going on?_

Only time would tell.

~SSS~

Later that same day: Ralph's POV

"Now make sure you take the drops three times a day as directed," I was informing my patient, "the infection should clear up after the whole dose is administered. However, you can follow up here if your symptoms worsen, but you should see your general practitioner in two days."

The young woman suffering from the eye infection was nodding at everything I was telling her.

"Thank you doctor," she said, "I feel so silly getting an infection like this from my children."

I grinned.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," I said, "children are natural incubators of infection. It's very easy to get an infection from them."

The young lady smiled at me attempting to make her feel better.

"I appreciate it," she said.

"It was my pleasure," I said.

With that, the lady left my office and waited in the main lobby to get her prescription. The nurse would tend to her shortly. Afterwards, I closed my door and went about writing a few notes in her chart before closing it. A moment later, there was a faint knock on my door. Thinking it was the nurse, I answered immediately.

"Come in," I called; I didn't turn around, and added, "make sure you emphasize the need for her to follow up," I said absently.

There was a brief pause, but I was surprised when I heard giggling instead of a prompt answer. It was then I was greeted by another voice entirely.

"I'll be sure to do that doctor," the female voice said.

My eyes widened slightly and I turned to find Romani's beautiful face staring back at me. Shwe immediately took note in my surprise in seeing her.

"Hey there stranger," she said when I finally acknowledged her.

I normally would have been happy with her visiting, but seeing her was having the opposite effect. After overhearing her and my sister, I had very little contact with her these days. If she thought in the way my sister did, I didn't want to have anything to do with her. I would not tolerate anyone disrespecting my wife. The feeling was so strong, I didn't even return her smile and meant to keep the visit short.

"Yes?" I said to her.

Romani looked at me slightly surprised by my curt greeting, but not so surprised because she knew why I was a little distant from her.

"I… I was hoping we could talk," she uttered finally.

I took in a deep sigh and turned back around to continue with my work.

"We have nothing to discuss," I said.

Romani then came up behind me.

"Yes we do," she said, "I hate it when we ignore each other."

I rolled my eyes.

"You should have thought of that before you insulted my wife," I said.

She paused for a moment, took in a deep sigh, and nodded.

"I agree," she said sensibly, "what Gertrude and I did was wrong."

I raised a brow and turned slightly to look at her.

"You were wrong?" I repeated.

She nodded.

"Yes," she said.

My eyes searched her face for a moment before I turned completely full on around again.

"Well, it's nice to finally hear you acknowledge that," I said.

She bit her lower lip.

"Look," she started, "I will admit that it has been hard for me to see you with her, but I did think Gertrude was being a little harsh on her for no reason. Saria seems like she is really kind and sweet. You two really dote on each other so much, and I guess I listened to Gertrude's nonsense because… because I was a little jealous."

I paused for a moment after hearing her say that.

"Romani…" I trailed, trying to choose my words carefully, "Saria is a wonderful person if you allow her to be your friend. I know she doesn't come from our world when it comes to medicine, but she is funny, kind, and gentle. She deserves a chance."

Romani nodded again.

"I agree," she said.

I looked at her taken aback, but then felt my features soften with her disposition.

"Well… I'm glad," I said.

Romani ran a hand through her radiant red hair.

"I was speaking to your mom about you and wanted to find some way to make amends," she said, "I figured the best way would be the obvious way."

I nodded.

"I give mom credit for that," I said.

It was then Romani smiled, and by Hylia, did she have a beautiful smile.

"So… do you forgive me?" she asked.

I paused and pretended to think about it.

"Sure, I forgive you," I uttered finally, "there is no sense holding a grudge."

She giggled.

"True," she said.

We stared at each other for a moment, before Romani came and wrapped her arms around my waist to give me a hug. It was spontaneous, but it was what was needed right now.

"Do you think Saria will forgive me too?" she asked suddenly.

I shrugged when I pulled back from the hug and looked her in the eyes.

"The only way to know that for a certainty is to talk to her yourself," I said.

Romani pursed her lips together.

"I certainly hope I didn't ruin my chances," she said, "I really I hope I can apologize and be her friend."

I grinned at her sincere nature.

"I think she would like that," I said honestly, "in fact, I know she would. How about you come to supper next week and perhaps we can clear the air on everything."

Romani nodded.

"That sounds good," she said, "I would really like that."

I stared into her eyes gratefully.

"This is why you're amazing Romani," I half-joked, "you always try to be sensible."

She smiled wider.

"Thanks Ralph," she said, "thanks for allowing me to make things right."

I thought nothing of it.

"Of course Romani," I said, "of course."

~SSS~

Several hours later, Castle Town home

When I returned home, Saria was already seated at the table with dinner waiting for me. Ever since we made up everything had been wonderful between us. The headache scare was another thing entirely, but it allowed us an opportunity to talk about our differences. However, I had noticed from time to time that Saria would act differently, but in a good way. She was bolder, but she was still sweet and accommodating at the same time. I found her more and more intriguing the more I spent time with her. I noticed her studying a lot more often too. I saw books from my library upstairs in our bedroom, or in the living quarters where Saria's knitting stuff would be. She would even surprise with some of the things she would say regarding a position she heard about in Castle Town. I found her charming and captivating in a way that told me I was falling deeper in love with her. I was completely enchanted with my wife and I couldn't explain why.

Even now, Saria was dressed in a dark blue dress that was flattering to her pregnant body, but still made her look very beautiful. Her hair was down and brushed in waves along her back. I always thought she was beautiful, but knowing our little girl was inside of her made her even more beautiful to me. I couldn't wait to have more children with her because she exuded a quality that I believed all women should aspire to, contentment. I thought she was perfect... simply perfect.

I walked in and removed my coat. Saria, in turn, smiled and greeted me.

"Good evening darling," she said.

"Good evening," I greeted back.

She gestured towards the table.

"I made your favorite tonight, rabbit stew," she divulged.

I looked at her surprised.

"Fantastic," I said, "that makes me even happier."

Saria giggled, then came up to help me with my bag and took hold of my hand.

"How was work?" she asked.

I took in deep sigh.

"Okay," I said honestly, "I'm just glad it's over."

She looked at me sympathetically.

"Did you have another rough day in the clinic?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No," I replied honestly, "it was just more volume today; tis the season for everyone to come in for a cold."

She giggled again.

"I suppose it can't be helped," she replied.

I returned her smile.

"Not at all," I replied.

Saria then took my hand and guided me over to the table.

"Well, let's hope for less busy days in the future," she said and sat down at the table.

I sat down after her.

"Let's hope," I agreed.

I then took her hand in mind.

"Enough about me," I said, "how was your day?"

Saria shrugged.

"Pretty much the same routine," she said, "I got to mend your socks though, and I started a new book."

I looked at her impressed.

"What book did you start?" I asked.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

" _Gaboera's Excerpts on Perennialism, Existentialism, and Classical Philosophies_ ," she replied.

I made a face immediately.

"Be prepared for the boredom of your life," I warned, "I had to use that book for three classes, I promise you it is taxing."

Saria laughed.

"I'm sensing that already," she agreed, "especially with sentences like: 'pedagogical inferences of didactic logic persist to convey ideas of loquacious garble like the deductions of moral relativism and its kiln'."

I raised my brows.

"Come again?" I asked.

We both laughed at that.

"I have no idea," she said, "but I feel like I sound smarter already."

That made me laugh more.

"I can see how it could," I said.

Saria shook her head.

"Even so," she started, "I got through the first chapter. It took me a couple hours, but I wasn't going to put that book down until that was done."

I really admired her tenacity in this endeavor. I squeezed her hand affectionately in my grip.

"I'm really proud of you," I said sincerely, "I mean it."

She blushed when she looked down.

"Thank you," she said softly, "I was serious when I said I wanted to get an education."

I admired that too.

"I know you were," I replied, "and I want to help you in any way I can."

She nodded, but didn't say much of anything else.

"I appreciate that," she said.

There was a brief silence between us just then, and I thought this might be a good opportunity to bring up what Romani talked about with me earlier. I didn't want Saria to feel out of place with my colleagues, and I certainly didn't want to make it a habit to see my family without having her with me. The last several times I went to visit my parents Saria stayed home. She never kept me from seeing my family, but it just wasn't the same without her, and admittedly, there was now a strain between me, my mother, and my sister for making Saria feel this way. She had done nothing to warrant such persnickety behavior from the two of them. My mother even admitted she exaggerated the incident with Saria because she was upset. That irritated me more because I unnecessarily argued with my wife due to the issue. Even so, the situation with Romani was more guilt by association than anything else, and I hoped Saria would be willing to see that.

"I want to discuss something with you," I said suddenly.

Saria gave me her full undivided attention.

"Okay," she said.

I paused for a moment before going on.

"I was visited by Romani today," I divulged, "she actually apologized to me for her behavior with Gertrude."

Saria looked at me surprised.

"Oh… well, I'm glad she did so," she said.

I pursed my lips together before I went on.

"She also expressed to me that she wanted to apologize to you too," I disclosed.

The surprise never left Saria's face.

"Me?" she repeated.

I nodded.

Saria looked at me taken aback.

"But why?" she asked. "She doesn't have to be friends with me to be friends with you."

I saw her logic, but didn't altogether agree with it.

"That may be true, but I would rather it not be that way," I said honestly, "I would like it very much if you, I, and Romani could be friends."

Saria drew back a little.

"Is that what she said to you?" she asked.

I nodded.

"She expressed something like that," I replied.

Saria raised a brow.

"Something like that?" she repeated sarcastically.

I then digressed.

"Alright," I said, "she stated to me that she wanted to make amends if she could. I told her I would ask you and perhaps invite her to supper next week."

Saria got quiet for a moment. She didn't seem too enthused by the idea.

"Why does she want to do this now?" she asked.

I understood her point, but I didn't want Saria to be grudge worthy.

"Perhaps she feels guilty," I said sensibly, "you would allow a person to be forgiven, right?"

She paused again and took in a deep sigh.

"Call me a cynic," she started, "but it seems odd to me that she suddenly wants to make amends."

I frowned at her.

"I've known Romani practically her whole life," I divulged, "there isn't a disingenuous bone in her body."

Again, Saria paused, but she seemed to be milling my words. Even so, she had a rebuttal.

"No one is perfect Ralph," she said, "I… I don't know."

I understood her conjecture, but I thought it was a little misplaced.

"Saria, if you give it a try I promise you won't be disappointed," I said, "who knows, you two might end up being best friends."

Saria grunted thoughtfully just then.

"I seriously doubt that," she said finally, "but I will give her another chance because you think so highly of her."

I found her finality telling, but I said nothing on it. I decided to call a truce.

"That is all I can ask for," I said.

Saria then smiled at me.

"Agreed," she said.

Shortly after, there was another silence that engulfed us and I imagine it was because it had something to do with her doubts concerning Romani. Even so, I decided it would be best to change the subject, and with the way this stew was looking, I had the perfect segue.

"Thank you for making my favorite meal," I said sincerely, "your rabbit stew is second to none."

She perked up a little when she heard that.

"Well, tonight is a special occasion," she said suddenly.

I then raised my brows at her utterance.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded and went to ladle me a nice heaping portion from the small cauldron on the table.

"Indeed," she said.

I took in a deep whiff when the bowl was set down in front of me.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

She paused for a moment and ladled herself a smaller bowl. By her expression she seemed to be determining if she wanted to tell me what was on her mind or not. However, a moment later she then just came out with the news.

"Well," she started, "I think it's time I shared a few things with you. I… I think I should tell you about who I really am."

I paused, slightly taken aback by the shift in conversation, and looked at her stunned for a moment.

"Who you really are?" I repeated.

She nodded.

"I feel it's time," she said.

I was suddenly lost for words. What did she mean 'who she really was'? That was when Saria reached over and grabbed my hand. However, she avoided my eyes.

"You've been wondering for quite some time about it and I think now I should tell you," she said.

I hesitated, unsure if I was ready for any real surprises tonight. I wasn't expecting this in coming home. However, she was right in that I had been asking for weeks, and I didn't want to dissuade her from telling me what she thought was important, especially the truth.

"Okay," I said softly.

Saria took in a deep sigh and continued.

"I… I want to take you to Kokiri Forest," she uttered, then added, "as soon as possible."

My astonishment never left.

"I thought you said you didn't know the way," I replied.

She shook her head.

"That isn't true," she said, "I've always known the way, but I was afraid to open up to you about it."

There was a brief silence between us just then where I could tell this was difficult for her. Even so, I didn't realize she was purposely deceiving me, and admittedly, that was a little upsetting. However, I didn't want to show my disappointment and in turn have her stop with her divulgence. This was a long time coming. Besides that, I didn't think she would allow me to stop her. She seemed determined and it looked like the flood gates were now opened; there was no closing them. Still, I wanted to understand why she was so hesitant in the past.

"Why were you afraid to tell me about where you were from in the beginning?" I asked.

She was quiet for a long moment.

"Because I didn't think you would understand," she said.

I didn't want that to be an excuse.

"Saria, I love you," I said, "of course I would understand."

She then just looked over at me for a long time and didn't reply right away.

"After I reveal everything to you, it will be hard for you to believe," she said anyway, then added to herself, "it's still hard for me to believe."

Afterwards, I looked at her in mild disbelief.

"Saria… what are you saying? What do you mean it's hard for you to believe?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

Saria never answered my questions, but then looked into my eyes earnestly.

"If you can free yourself up tomorrow, I would like to take you then," she said, "I want you to know before Elincia is born."

My eyes searched her face for a moment. Now, I was starting to get concerned.

"What should I know Saria?" I asked.

She bit her lower lip and still didn't answer.

"It would be better for you to see for yourself," she said.

My concern was starting to turn into full on dread. Why was she purposely dodging the issue?

"Saria-" I tried.

"Will you try if you can?" she interrupted quietly. "Please?"

I clamped my mouth shut and realized she was serious. Whatever it was that she wanted me to know she was not going to tell me unless I agreed to see things on her terms. This was an opportunity that may not present itself again, and though I didn't like to be strong armed, I realized I may not have a choice. Even so, I attempted to deflect because of my own reservations.

"But what about work?" I asked. "I can't just leave my cases for Dr. Seaside."

Saria looked straight into my eyes just then.

"Trust me, if you tell him you're coming with me, he will understand," she replied.

I raised my brows and my surprise never left. Admittedly now, I was a little apprehensive. What about her past was so surprising? Why was she being so secretive about this? Why now of all times to tell me these things? But then I needed to analyze myself. Why was I so hesitant suddenly? Was I simply grandstanding because she was unwilling to share who she was in the past? Was I really ready to know everything? Was it truly that important to me? There would only be one way to find out, and that would be to take her seriously regarding this initiative. That meant agreeing to go with her. However, I did have some caveats.

The silence continued briefly between us before I answered.

"Look," I started, "I can't free myself up tomorrow because I already made too many commitments. However, I can take a day off next week by giving Dr. Seaside ample notice to prepare for it. If it is this important to you Saria, you have my full support, but you have to meet me half way. I will send a message to Dr. Seaside tonight informing him I won't be at the clinic on the first day of next week, fair enough?"

Saria looked at me gratefully.

"Fair enough," she said, "I guess I didn't think about your prior commitments. However, when we do go I promise you won't regret it."

I smiled at her, hiding my growing worrying disposition.

"I hope not darling," I said, "I certainly hope not."

~SSS~

One week later Link's POV

Court had become an endless parade of ideas the people wanted, but some had to know would never come to fruition. I understood now why the late Daphnes disliked it so. I didn't want to appear punctilious, but the last three audiences were ridiculous at best. Why did the people insist that they needed a lower tax rate than five percent? It was fair, manageable, and allowed the people to keep the bulk of their wealth. How was the government supposed to function with no income coming in? The interesting thing was, these complainers would be the same individuals asking for the kingdom to lend a hand when a catastrophe struck, but they were reluctant themselves to do so in times of peace. Not a very conducive position if I had to be honest.

Anyway, I was looking forward for court to be over so I could go and spend time with my son. Daphnes was my world now. Any moment where Zelda and I could be with him, we stole it. The best times for me were after my audiences, because that gave me a window of about an hour or so before I had to do business with my steward. I loved everything about the little lad. I loved his smile, his burping, his vomit, his crying -everything. I thought he was a little miracle. I made it a point to talk to him whenever I held him. I wanted him to know who his father was and how important he was to me. I often talked about Epona, swordsmanship, working with the bow, and his mother. I was aware he didn't understand a word I said, but he stared at me with those big blue eyes of his and acted as though he did.

Daphnes' baby babble was a joy to listen to. I often translated the inaudible words into thoughts I perceived he was thinking. It did make me wonder: what did babies think about? Possibly the vastness of this new world surrounding them. Perhaps the coldness of stone and softness of feathers. Maybe he was trying to perceive what the weird shapes on my face were. Or, maybe perhaps he was trying to perceive why my face was so hairy and his was not. I had no idea, but he seemed to be in awe of everything I did. What a wonderful child Daphnes was.

Zelda too took to the role of mother like a professional. She went and looked after her son as many times as her duties would allow her. There was a standing law in Hyrule that stated the governess was the primary care giver to the babies of the royal family, but I usurped that rule all the time. No law was going to tell me or Zelda when we could have access to our child. Perhaps it was the stubborn side of me thinking so, but I always thought it was important for families to stick together. When I was raised in the Kokiri Forest my fondest memories were being with my friends who were my family and how much we loved and respected the Deku Tree. The guardian of the forest wasn't the conventional father, but he was certainly better than nothing. The Deku Tree taught me morals and principles. It was the only way I could rationalize me being able to do the duties I was able to do with such ease. That, and the Triforce of Courage of course. However, I did not believe Farore would have bestowed the gift upon me if I didn't have the proper upbringing. For that, I thanked the Deku Tree.

The next audience member coming to see would be my last. I had seen fifty people this morning. I was tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. However, when I looked up from my scroll as my final guest was being escorted in, I was in for quite a surprise. A visitor I hadn't seen in quite some time had made his way in, but he was definitely a familiar face. I put the scroll down when the courtier had the guest stop short and he approached the throne alone.

"Your majesty, your final audience is here," he announced, "but he has no judiciary business. Rather, he states he has a gift for you."

I raised a brow when I heard that and looked past the courtier to my guest.

"A gift?" I repeated.

The courtier nodded.

"Yes sire," he said, "would you like him to proceed?"

I hesitated for a moment, but didn't want to appear too cynical with the crowd of nobles watching.

"I will hear him out," I replied.

The courtier bowed.

"Very well," he said, then walked back over the strange visitor, "the king has granted your request."

With that, the gentleman walked closer and he stopped short of my throne.

"Good morning your majesty," he greeted, "I must say, you have grown to be quite the young man."

I paused, because a few watching found that to be an unorthodox way to address the king. However, none of these nobles knew this man the way I did. Looking at him made me recollect to my childhood… when I was a boy of ten years and roving about the world. I always found him odd, though he was one of the most clever men I had come across. And it was off putting to me that he hadn't aged a day… not one single day since I first met him.

 _The Happy Mask Salesman,_ I thought.

I still did not know his real name.

"Thank you," I replied carefully, "I understand that you brought me a gift."

He nodded.

"It was to congratulate you and the queen on the newly donned prince," he explained, "he is the talk of the town."

I nodded and watched as he opened the satchel he had draped across him and pulled out a box wrapped in ribbon along with a letter. The courtier was going to confiscate them per protocol, but I circumvented him.

"That won't be necessary," I said, "you can bring them to me."

The courtier looked at me surprised.

"…To you sire?" he repeated.

I nodded again, not wanting to get impatient with him due to having to repeat myself.

"Yes," I replied.

The courtier bowed and gave the retrieved items to me. I looked over the gifts closely, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, that in and of itself was strange for the Happy Mask Salesman. He was always out of the ordinary. This wasn't just a cordial visit. He was a very wealthy, but very unconventional businessman who rarely made appearances in public. Some say his true business is unknown, and that he only divulges such information that seems off and out of date. No one knew his birthplace, or the origins of his fortune. It is believed that he has been living far longer than perceived, but there was no evidence to back that up. The whole point was, this man was an absolute mystery, and his mysterious nature lent to his legend.

"Thank you," was all I said in reply.

The salesman nodded.

"I think you will find the gift most useful my lord," he said, "I got it especially for you… though your son may don it one day if you see fit."

That gave me a subtle cause for alarm, but nothing I allowed to show. Whatever this was that he had gotten me, it was something for my eyes alone.

"I'm sure I will," I replied, and with that I preempted to end this audience so I could see what was in this box, "do you have anything else to add?"

The salesman shook his head, sensing my finality.

"I am afraid not," he replied, "but thank you for taking my audience, and if it seems alright with you, may I take my leave my lord."

Just the words I was looking for.

"You may," I said.

With that, the Happy Mask Salesman bowed and turned to be escorted out. Once he was completely gone, I noticed a low murmur of chatter start behind me from the court. I chose to ignore it and aptly got up when the audience was over. Everyone stood at my bidding and bowed as I walked by. The guard no sooner opened the door for me when I stepped out of it. I wanted to be alone in urgency now because I wanted to know what was in this box. I hadn't seen that man in nearly seventeen years and suddenly he comes to give me a gift? What in the world is truly going on? What is he up to? Why now of all times to show his face? I think this letter would answer such questions.

I headed for my private chambers in the spire several towers over from my current location. I had no escort, so as I walked by; the guards bowed discriminately, but looked bewildered at the same time. They probably wondered why I was walking alone outside of royal protocol, but I didn't need an escort everywhere I went. Soon, I arrived at my destination and made sure to close and lock the door behind me. I waited as I heard footsteps go by before I set the package and letter down on the table. I waited for them to have a considerable amount of distance before I sat down. Afterwards, I picked up the letter first and studied the letterhead: From An Old Friend. I took in a deep sigh and decided there was no sense prolonging this and went to open its contents. I skimmed it first, but was puzzled to say the least.

I read:

 _Greetings to you from an old friend._

 _Congratulations on your recent bundle of joy._

 _I am sure the prince will be every bit as rambunctious_

 _as his hero father. Just make sure his name is not consequential_

 _to his actions like the late king. There is so much to the appellate. The_

 _appellate of words, the appellate of queens, the appellate_

 _of heroes, the appellate of warriors, and the appellate of princes._

 _What do I mean? Simply that there is a great deal in a name,_

 _even a name that is not yet obvious. Don't know what I'm_

 _purporting? Just ask your green haired friend. I'm sure_

 _she has some information that might be of use to you._

 _In any such case, I present you with this gift that is not_

 _at all appropriate for a baby, though, there is great irony_

 _in these writings. However, in the lore of the world_

 _this gift has huge significance, especially when referencing_

 _a certain… sun prince. I bid you good day, and_

 _may we meet again at the crossroads of life_

 _~The Happy Mask Salesman~_

It was just as I suspected. Nothing about this letter had anything to do with what he stated in conference. He was here because he was attempting to tell me something important, and unfortunately that something had to do with Saria. But what was this nonsense about names and the sun prince? Who was the sun prince in this instance? Did this have to do with Moon Goddess? Was he trying to warn me in some way? I couldn't be sure if there was a connection here, but he definitely came with a purpose in mind.

I read the letter again then placed it on the table, when my attention went to the gift he had wrapped for me. The salesman said this gift was something not appropriate for children, but that it had huge significance to me. That means I must have seen it before. Even so, I slowly unwrapped the ribbon and slowly lifted the hood once it was undone. When my eyes caught sight of what was inside, I was stunned, truly stunned.

"Dear Farore," I whispered when I picked up the… gift.

It was a relic I had not seen in years, but it looked as though it was carved new. The hollowed eyes, the blue 'V' painted on the forehead, the double red lines painted on the side of the face, the carved hair that looked a little too much like mine painted white, and the umbrae bluish colored cap that represented the top.

"The Fierce Deity's Mask," I whispered, "son of a bitch."

I never thought I would lay eyes on this mask again, and yet, here it was. Why was the Happy Mask Salesman giving this to me now? What did he know that I didn't? Why was he telling me to contact Saria? And what was all this 'name' business? There was only one way to find out. I would need to contact Saria immediately.

I studied the mask again, understanding its true significance. Was Majora coming back to world, or was something much worse brooding? What was going on?

"It seems familiar strangers want me to don you again," I whispered, studying the mask's intricate designs, "my question to said stranger is: why?"

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Inspiration: XCX's Sylvalum- day theme/night theme, ALBW, Minuet of the Forest, OoT, and memories of a life lost.**

 **Author Note: There is something ethereally beautiful about Xenoblade Chronicles X's Sylvalum music; love or hate the place, the theme is out of this world.**

 **Word Count: 12,038**

* * *

Chapter 18

The Next Day: Ralph's POV

Saria and I set out early in the morning to head for the Kokiri Forest. Admittedly, I didn't get very much sleep last night considering the occasion. I kept going over and over in my head what to expect when we got to this... this place. In preparation for our departure, I did some research when Saria fell asleep. From every manuscript and text I could find, this Kokiri Forest simply did not exist. With that apparent disclosure, I was nervous. I was very nervous actually, and part of me didn't want to unintentionally discredit my wife for my own private endeavors. However, I couldn't shake the thought of this place not being real. All the maps I divulged, examined, and reconnoitered showed no cartographical evidence that this place existed.

 _This is odd,_ I thought.

If this forest were real, where was the evidence? Where was the locale? Where were the roads leading to this place? Why was it kept hidden from the greater kingdom at large? Why would a place where people as wonderful as Saria came from be lost from the world? Why the mystery? I didn't understand the apparent clandestineness. It seemed unfair, and by unfair I was presumably assuming it was untrue. I hated that I had this bias towards my wife, but there were specific things that couldn't deride logic. There would have been _some_ record by now. There would have been _some_ geographical discovery regarding this. I wasn't a believer in conspiratorial fairytales, especially those whispered amongst the gossip mavens.

Even so, I didn't want to express my misgivings in front of my wife. I didn't want her thinking I didn't trust her, and perhaps I was wrong in doubting her so significantly. However, I couldn't be led by blind faith either. Even faith had to have evidential markers. In any such case, it did make me wonder if part of this was nothing more than a wild goose chase. I hoped to be wrong, but my apprehension was growing. I hated the idea of this all being for show.

 _Saria…_ I thought, _please let this all be true. I want nothing more than for this to all be true so I can be at ease again._

Currently, we were traveling in our wagon heading south on Hyrule Field. We seemed to be advancing towards Ordon, which wasn't surprising because the greatest concentration of forests was in the southern most sector of the kingdom. Admittedly, this area of entry added more credence to Saria's claim than not. The forests that abutted the surrounding areas of Ordon were virtually uninhabited and unexplored. Ordon itself was only a recent discovery by many of the geological society members of Hyrule. The town was fully made into part of the province once the royal family added it to the registry several months before Saria and I got married. There were even rumors that before Ordon got cleaned up, it was a very sinister place. I couldn't imagine it myself, but there were other territories that were incredibly apathetic before it received the blessing of the goddesses too, places like Death Mountain for instance. However, the areas surrounding Ordon were not properly vetted or mapped out. So, there was no way to determine what was lurking there.

 _Perhaps I was too prematurely skeptical,_ I thought.

I couldn't lie, my intrigue was growing. This whole endeavor stemmed initially from my desire to know about Saria's past, and now this event was actually happening. I guess I needed to be more careful with what I wished for. Even so, we were getting closer to the greenery in the distance and when we got to the bridge we crossed over it, but afterwards Saria promptly raised her hand in front of me signifying we had to stop.

I was slightly puzzled by the gesture.

"What is it?" I asked anyway.

Saria was looking straight ahead.

"We need to leave the carriage here," she said suddenly.

I paused, not wanting to question her, but I found the request odd.

"Why?" I asked anyway.

She hesitated for a moment.

"Because we have to travel the rest of the way on foot," she said simply.

The answer seemed unassuming enough, but I wanted to inquire further. However, I decided against it because it seemed more trouble than it was worth. Afterwards, I merely nodded.

"Alright," I replied.

Saria looked slightly indifferent for a moment, but said nothing else. I jumped down from the wagon and went to help Saria down from the other side. Her belly was quite protuberant now. She would be due in a few weeks. Once I secured the wagon at a local remote stable nearby, we continued our journey on foot. As we traveled, we hit a familiar alcove, but instead of heading south west through the impasse the way we normally would for Ordon, we went south east in the opposite direction where a dense evergreen forest awaited.

It was quite the detour, and now I was suddenly absorbed into where we were going. I hadn't been to this area of the forest before, and admittedly I had become a creature of habit since my studies in medicine. My studies unfortunately, as valuable as they were, had indubitably dampened my sense of pure unbridled discovery. I was becoming more of the cynic instead of the idealist I had once been.

As we continued, the advancing thickets and foliage were a small deterrent to a hidden hollowed opening we eventually got to by way of a wooden bridge. The bridge led to a compactly wooded area beyond a massively burrowed out tree entryway. We started walking across, but then for some odd reason Saria stopped while we were in progress. Her features dimmed for a moment and she touched the roped railing keeping the bridge in place.

I looked at her slightly taken aback, confused as to why her behavior changed so suddenly.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Saria took in a deep sigh and shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied.

That was an obvious fib.

"Don't give me that," I said, "come on talk to me. I know something is bothering you."

She paused for a long time before she finally answered me.

"Have you… have you ever really reflected on life?" she asked suddenly.

My perplexity deepened.

The question seemed out of nowhere.

"I would think so," I answered, trying to be honest, "sometimes I feel like it passes me by."

Saria didn't reply directly to that.

"Sometimes… it's just so hard to say goodbye," she whispered.

I raised my brows at her utterance.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She hesitated again, but then shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now," she replied, "it was just a thought in passing."

Her mood didn't seem to get any better with her answer.

"Are you alright?" I asked in slight concern.

She was quiet for a few seconds and finally nodded.

"I am," she said, then added, "this place just has special meaning to me."

My eyes widened a little bit at her disclosure, but then I looked around the wooden alcove, trying to get a sense of the reckoning she was speaking on. I probably would never know. Even so, this place was hauntingly beautiful, with tree sprites and fireflies flying about throughout the canopy. The canopy only allowed a small amount of sunlight to filter through. There were tall trees on both sides of the bridge and greenery everywhere, especially underneath the overpass. The creek hidden in amongst the grass streamed with a delicate serenity like a bobbling cistern. There was something surreal and ethereal about this place… almost spiritual. I could easily understand why it could impart such calm feelings, but admittedly I wanted to know what made it so special to Saria. What happened here that made her reflect so suddenly? What was the significance of this place? It was like a scene from a dream. I had never seen anything so enchanting in my life, and for the first time since we started out today, I was genuinely excited about what was beyond that entrance ahead. I was truly anticipating moving forward.

"This is incredible," I whispered.

Saria didn't answer right away.

"It is, isn't it?" she replied, looking around herself.

I nodded, then looked down at my wife and noticed now there were tears in her eyes. I looked at her surprised.

It was then I touched her shoulder.

"Darling…" I trailed, "what's wrong?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. She regressed into her own thoughts.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "just a lot of memories." However, she never let me inquire further. "Let's go."

Before I could rebut, she pulled from my reach and started ahead without me. I stayed behind for a moment and looked after her concerned. What made her so emotional? What wasn't she telling me? I felt a little out of the loop with her abrupt distant nature, but realized I wouldn't get my answers precipitously. I looked around the evergreen foyer one last time before I continued forward to Saria. She waited for me at the entrance when she saw I stayed behind for a moment, but then warned me thereafter when I walked up to her.

"Stay close," she said, "it is easy to get lost in here."

I raised my brows at the divulgence.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Really," she replied and took my hand, "now follow me."

My intrigue never went away.

"Lead the way," I said.

The next several moments, I followed Saria through a network of hollowed out trees, alcoves, and bridges. It was complicated and I couldn't figure how she knew where she was going. Everything looked the same to me, but somehow she knew exactly where to go. A few minutes later, we entered a large clearing encompassing an emerald green forest. I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked around and saw the brook, the gardens, and the tree homes. It was amazing, but I noticed the buildings were for very small people… almost like children. It was odd, but quaint. The canopy above was even more interwoven in this deep aperture. It was almost as if the trees were protecting this place. It was no wonder no one in the outside world could find it. It would be virtually impossible to draw and map. In an instant, my skepticism waned and was replaced with wonder.

 _Is this… is this the Kokiri Forest?_ I pondered.

It was then Saria confirmed my nonverbal inquiry.

"This is it," she divulged, "this is the world lost to Hyrule,"

That was an interesting way of putting it, and suddenly I felt surreal. It was as if I wasn't really here. It was as if I was witnessing this place from outside my body. I had to pinch myself to make sure this was happening. I did, and it was… it really was. I took a few steps forward when it seemed Saria was more hesitant than I to advance. I looked around and immediately understood why she kept this place her secret, it was incredible. There wasn't anything like it anywhere in Hyrule. The homes, carved from trees or stone enclaves, budded in several locations of the forest. There were also these well manicured gardens of pumpkins and wild grass next to a bobbling creek. More sprites and fireflies flew throughout the air and the bioluminescence only made the scenery more enchanting. The minimized light from the sun gave this area an appearance of dusk almost, like a perpetual twilight of some kind. I couldn't quite explain it, but it looked magical. The only thing that seemed an oddity to me was the size of the homes.

 _How in the world could Saria live here when everything seems so out of place for her?_ I wondered.

I hoped to soon find out.

I turned around to face Saria when I realized I was venturing off alone. I had no idea why she seemed so hesitant to join me, or why she was so scared to share such a beautiful place with me in the first place. It was nothing to be ashamed of. It was everything a person could hope for when it came to peace and tranquility.

"Why are you so far away?" I finally asked her.

She just stared at me for a moment.

"No reason," she replied.

I looked around again in awe.

"Saria…" I trailed, "this place is incredible."

Again, she was hesitant.

"Is it?" she asked.

I thought that was an odd question.

"Of course it is," I answered anyway, "and you should never be ashamed of it."

She nodded, then took a step forward.

"I'm glad you think so," she said, "I wasn't sure how you would react."

I deserved that, but it still seemed out of place given my reaction thus far.

"Fair enough," I said, "but you proved me wrong. I stand corrected."

Saria finally grinned at me.

"That's a funny response," she said.

I shrugged.

"I'm a funny guy," I said.

She giggled just then.

"Gaboera stated 'that an ad hominem caricature is evidence of a deeply flawed primordial image by which is represented symbolically through the archetype,'" she replied.

I raised a brow.

"So… he thought people who teased themselves were idiotic?" I clarified.

Saria giggled again.

"Pretty much," she said.

I returned her smile.

"That book is going to give you plenty of fodder for new jokes," I said, "Gaboera had serious issues."

Saria wasn't so sure.

"I could on the language aspect, but phenomenology is pretty hard to get into a joke," she replied.

That actually made me laugh.

"I see your dilemma," I chuckled, "but there is a bit of irony there too."

Saria giggled again, but soon thereafter there was another bit of silence between us where was I staring at her. She looked so beautiful in the light of the canopy. Her bright blue eyes were shining, and her beautiful creamy complexion looked sun kissed for a moment. Staring at her made me hope and wish our daughter looked just like her, green hair and all. There was something exotic about this girl who was now my wife that no other woman in Hyrule could ever have. I realized then how much I loved and appreciated her. I didn't always show it the way I should have, but I planned to from now on.

My gaze must have given away my thoughts.

"What's the matter?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

"Not a thing," I said, "everything is perfect."

Her eyes widened slightly and for some reason she blushed.

"Is it?" she replied.

There was that doubt again, however, I chose to ignore it. Instead, I nodded towards the houses in the distance.

"I have to ask you a question," I started, changing the subject.

By my gesture I think she knew where I was going. She looked past me to the forest beyond.

"I think I can guess," she said.

That suited me just fine, I had no qualms about the matter.

"Which house is yours?" I asked.

She paused for a moment where she kept staring past me.

"Which one is mine?" she repeated.

I nodded, not allowing her to deflect.

Saria was quiet again and bit her lower lip in uncertainty, but finally answered a moment later.

"Mine is…" she paused, but then corrected herself, "mine _was_ the second one with the rounded roof and escalator," she replied.

There was a bit of pain in her voice that she tried hard to conceal. I didn't want to press the issue of its meaning, but it was obvious that this was not easy for her. I was waiting for her to go on, but she didn't. It was then I walked back up to her and looked into her eyes that were now avoiding mine. I wanted to know what was bothering her so much.

"Sar," I whispered, "look at me."

At my tone a sudden set of tears filled her eyes, but hesitantly she obeyed my request. She looked so frightened just then and I had no idea why. I took of her shoulders and held her gently.

"What is it?" I whispered. "What are you so scared of?"

Saria's bottom lip started to tremble.

"I just don't think you'll understand," she whispered back.

Hearing that admittedly made me uneasy. It seemed no matter what, melancholy was her feeling for the day. In response to that there was a sudden dread that developed in the pit of my stomach, but I didn't let it deter me.

"What do you mean?" I asked gently. "What are you afraid to tell me?"

She stared into my eyes for a long time before she answered.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I was able to fit in that tiny house?" she whispered.

This time I paused, but it was only because I had no idea where she was going with this. I assumed it was because as a child she grew up there. However, it seemed she had a much more dower justification that she wanted me to draw out of her.

"It crossed my mind," I said honestly, "but I wasn't thinking to."

Her throat tightened after my utterance and suddenly she reached up and kissed me softly on the lips. I was surprised at the gesture and kept my eyes open throughout it, as her expression remained strained with her eyes closed. Her long lashes danced against her cheeks and dampened when her eyes refilled with tears. I knew then whatever she was preparing me to tell me apparently wasn't good news.

"I love you," she whispered when she pulled away.

My apprehension mounted. I stared into her eyes as her tears spilled over.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Afterwards, Saria took my hand and started guiding me down the path towards an entrance to another large cavern, but before we got there I halted. I stopped in my tracks, turned her around, and pulled her back to me. Saria resisted a little, but was forced to take a couple steps in my direction because of her own momentum. She looked nervous immediately when she saw my concerned expression.

"Saria what's going on?" I asked suddenly. "What aren't you telling me?"

Her breathing quickened just then.

"I'm getting to that," she replied, "that's why you have to follow me."

I was starting to get mildly frustrated now. She was deliberately avoiding my questions.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I demanded quietly.

Tears filled her eyes again.

"Because it would be better coming from _him_ ," she disclosed.

I looked at her taken aback just then.

"'Him'?" I repeated stunned.

She nodded.

"Yes," she whispered.

My heart started beating faster.

"Who's 'him'?" I asked.

Her hold on my hand tightened.

"You have to come and see," she said.

I shook my head, tired of the runaround.

"Saria-" I tried.

"Please Ralph!" she begged. "Please! This is hard enough as it is."

When she put it like that, I stared at her in mild disbelief for a moment. What was really going on here? What was I about to find out? Was this 'him' Link? I hoped to the goddesses not. I hoped to the goddesses she wasn't about to tell me that the child she was carrying wasn't actually mine. I couldn't take that kind of rejection or heartache, I just _couldn't_.

 _Please Hylia don't let that be the case… please,_ I thought.

At her tone, I finally conceded and decided to let her lead me down the road once again to the cavern.

"Alright," I said quietly, "alright."

Saria stared at me gratefully for a minute, but then turned and led us back down the road. My nervousness never went away. In fact, it seemed to compound with each step. However, we soon went through the impasse to the other alcove. I braced myself for what was awaiting us, and to my surprise it was nothing at all of what I was just recently imagining. It was actually something that dwarfed anything I could have ever pondered. The commodious cavern had a vaulted canopy that housed an enormous tree. This wasn't just any entity, but this tree looked to be from one of the legends I read about in my history books. Though I was a believer in the goddesses, I never gave much thought to the spiritual arbiters. Skepticism was always something espoused in medical school: doubt, question, and keeping doubting. There were even those professors who didn't rightly believe the goddesses existed. I thought that was a little extreme and I never understood that notion, but admittedly I found myself adopting that logic the more I trusted in my own thinking. Even so, the evidence was now here right in front of me.

I couldn't believe it.

"Dear Farore," I whispered, "is that…?"

I couldn't finish.

Saria nodded slowly and finished for me.

"Yes," she replied, "this is the great Deku Tree."

I nearly had to gasp for air when the divulgence was officially confirmed. Even so, I was in for more surprises as Saria then let my hand go and took several steps forward. She approached the tree slowly, like a reverent child. She reached out her hand and touched the bark with her palm. A light shined immediately from the connection, and the diffraction blinded across the aperture like a lightening bolt. I had never seen anything like it. Nevertheless, I didn't think it was safe for Saria to be doing what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" I said slightly panicked. "Saria come back here!"

However, my words were nullified by the sudden resonance coming from the tree. The ground glowed all around us and the canopy even seemed to shift. Before my wife could answer me, the booming dearth of the guardian interceded. The voice sounded like thunder.

"Now then Ralph," the guardian started calmly, "there is no need for you to be terrified. I have no intention of harming you or Saria. I simply want to welcome you to the Kokiri Forest."

His words ironically had the opposite effect and the shock never left me. I took a step back and felt my heart pound faster.

"My-my lord…" I stammered, but didn't know what else to say.

Saria then turned to look at me, she didn't say anything right away, but she finally appeared at ease. The light form the high canopy was making her green hair shine evermore and her eyes looked bluer too. She looked angelic.

"Ralph…" she started, "this was why I brought you here."

My eyes widened and my line of sight never left the tree. This was more than I bargained for.

"I don't understand," I whispered with a hint of fear, "what are you talking about?"

Saria clasped her hands together when she saw me draw back.

"This is my home," she revealed, "this is where I grew up."

I cut my eyes from the tree to Saria for just a moment and saw the earnest expression on her face. She waited for me to calm down and respond, but I didn't in that instant. It was then she clutched her hands to her chest and drew back a little herself.

"This was why I was afraid to tell you," she said suddenly, with a slightly broken voice, "I had a feeling you would be scared of all this."

She wasn't making things clearer.

"Afraid to tell me what?" I asked with a hint of impatience. "Just tell me!"

The guardian interceded again when the discussion got circular.

"Ralph, Saria is a child of the forest," the tree revealed.

I stared at the tree stunned, Saria immediately looked away from me when she saw my expression.

"What?" I whispered.

The Deku Tree's branches shook a little.

"She appears Hylian now because of a course of life she chose to take," the guardian explained, "but before her life changed so drastically, she was a Kokiri."

My shock never left me. I cut my eyes from the tree to Saria. She still wouldn't look at me.

"What are the Kokiri?" I asked.

The Deku Tree was prompt in his response.

"The Kokiri are the children of the Deku Tree," the guardian answered, "they are forest children."

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what to make of that.

"So… they aren't human?" I asked. "There is no Hylian biology involved?"

Saria sniffled and covered her face with her hands at my question.

"You must think I'm a monster!" she sobbed.

My inquiry was not meant to garner that intention at all.

"I didn't mean that at all Sar, I-" I tried.

However, before I could finish the Deku Tree continued.

"No," he interrupted softly, "the Deku Tree is the Kokiris progenitor. Essentially as the guardian of the forest, the Deku Tree is the father of all the Kokiri. However, Saria is actually a daughter of the previous Deku Tree as I am the former guardian's successor."

My stunned feelings never went away. I stared back at my wife in bewilderment.

"But those homes…" I trailed, "those homes looked to be for children."

Saria finally got her bearings together when she joined the conversation once more.

"The Kokiri appear as childlike beings and have a childlike innocence their entire life," she explained, "they never grow old and thus they never grow up."

I stared at my wife confused. I looked her up and down wanting to know why she appeared the way she did if that was the case.

"Then why are you…?" I couldn't finished.

Saria continued.

"Like the Deku Tree said, I wanted to change my life," she uttered, "I didn't want to live as a Kokiri anymore, so I took measures to become a Hylian. That's why the crystal was implanted inside me and that was why I never told you about my lineage."

I stood frozen, but almost as though I was deku seed shocked.

"I… I…." I was lost for words.

It was then the Deku Tree chimed in once more.

"Ralph you have a rare opportunity to be associated with one of the greatest Kokiri that ever lived in this forest," he stated. "Saria was once the Forest Sage and a protector of Hyrule. She aided the Hero of Time on his quest and was a hedger in the recent history of this country. You would never know because it was not meant to be known, but you have been blessed beyond measure. Though she is no longer the Kokiri she once was, she is special to the people and events to this country."

My eyes widened immediately after hearing that. I was beyond astonished at this point, so much so, I forgot about my disconcertment and walked over to Saria standing close to the Deku Tree. To be honest, studying her now was like watching her stand next to her father to protect her from the hurt she thought she was going to receive from me. However, I had no hurt to give her. I was simply stunned by everything I just learned. I took hold of her shoulders and had her face me by embracing her gently.

"You were the Sage of the Forest?" I whispered.

She didn't reply right away, but eventually she nodded.

"Yes, I was," she whispered, "everything the Deku Tree told you is true."

I was still thrown for a loop, but I was rapidly coming to terms with everything being told to me. I cupped Saria's beautiful face and saw truly for the first time how special she was. I had no idea that when we set out today I would find out that the woman I was married to was once a savior to this country. I also didn't realize she would be of a different lineage, or a daughter of the forest. Not that it mattered, but this was astounding. With all these revelations, now in many ways I felt unworthy of her. I felt I had completely misjudged her. I at times was so impatient with her due to what I considered unacceptable 'ignorances' of her simplicity. However, I could now recognize her uncomplicatedness was merely because she was trying to learn about the world around her. This was a truly humbling experience. There was another thing for me to consider too. I finally understood why she had such a close relationship with the hero. If she aided the hero in his quest and he possibly saved her life, it was no wonder she fell in love with him. It was no wonder the two of them had such a deep intense connection. It was probably something the both of them didn't realize until after their journey was over.

 _Dear Hylia, I had no idea,_ I thought.

I stared into her eyes before I addressed her again.

"I need to apologize to you," I uttered finally. "I had no idea that you had been through so much and that you were so incredibly special."

Saria avoided my eyes and didn't reply.

"I don't think of myself as special," she replied.

I shook my head.

"But you are," I reassured, "you're wonderful."

Her bottom lip quivered at my words as her eyes searched my face.

"Really?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

She swallowed hard and looked away for a moment. She got quiet just then.

"I'm going to do my best to win your trust and honor once again," I promised suddenly, "you deserve that."

She looked up at me surprised.

"My trust?" she repeated. "But I do trust you Ralph. I've always trusted you."

I shook my head.

"If that were the case you wouldn't have had to wait so long to tell me all this," I replied. "You were worried how I was going to react, and why wouldn't you be? What you revealed to me is incredible Sar."

Her eyes were searching my face again.

"You think so?" she whispered.

I drew in a little closer.

"I know so," I whispered back, "I'm going to do everything that I can to get you to trust me again. Now that you've given me with this secret, it's my responsibility to protect and guard what you've shared with me. You have my word that I will not tell another soul about this place. Not my mother, not anybody."

Saria's eyes teared up at my words.

"Ralph…" she whispered.

I caressed her cheek.

"I swear to you Sar," I said seriously, "I mean that."

She nodded.

"I know you do," she whispered.

My fingers ran over her chin.

"I love you," I said sincerely, "and I'm going to prove to you how special you are to me."

Her throat tightened a little.

"I love you too," she replied with a mildly broken voice, "and I'm so glad you're being so understanding about all this."

I stared into her eyes again, then afterwards reached in to kiss her. Saria didn't resist and it felt like in many ways like we were renewing our vows. It felt so appropriate because, well, technically the Deku Tree was her family, albeit her father in a literal or spiritual sense. I kissed her deeper when she wrapped her arms around my neck. She could barely stand on her tiptoes to reach my affection. When I pulled away I cupped her face again.

"You are so perfect," I whispered.

Saria smiled.

"I-" she tried.

However, before she could answer she was interrupted by another little voice.

"Eewwwwwww!" the voice whined. "What in the world are you guys doing?!"

Slightly startled by the interruption I turned at the sound of the voice. Saria seemed surprised as well, but more by the method of interruption more so than anything.

"Who in the world…?" I trailed.

My wife looked over my behind me shoulder to see the source.

"We have some visitors," she stated.

I looked on stunned to find we had an audience of tiny people. They looked to be no older than ten, but given what the Deku Tree explained to me, these little people have been living a lot longer than their appearance conveyed. Seeing the lot of them added validity to her and the Deku Tree's story.

"My word…" I whispered.

The foremost female with blonde pigtails placed her hands on her hips at my response.

"First you come to the forest uninvited and then you're rude when you get here!" the female chastised. "You could at least announce yourselves next time!"

I was surprised at her. Didn't they all know Saria? It was then my wife stepped from behind me and took hold of my hand.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "but I did make provisions with the Deku Tree. I just didn't have an opportunity to inform you all."

The small female frowned.

"That isn't an excuse!" she demanded. "This is our forest!"

It was then another female chimed in at her tone.

"Stop being so rude silly," she scolded, "it's obvious they had something important to discuss with the Deku Tree."

Saria nodded.

"We did," she reiterated, "and I couldn't really say anything to you all because I didn't want the secret to get out."

The initial one narrowed her eyes.

"Are you saying we can't keep a secret?" she demanded.

I raised a brow.

 _My guess would be that you can't,_ I perceived.

However, Saria being the gentle and loving person she was, kneeled down and reached out her hand to explain.

"You all remember me, don't you?" she detracted.

Several of the Kokiri tilted their heads to get a better look at her.

"I do," said a male I the back, "you are our friend Saria, you just look different now because you turned yourself into a Hylian. Besides, the Deku Tree told us all about it after you left the forest the last time."

Saria smiled.

"That's correct," she said.

Another blonde with a big ponytail nodded towards me.

"Who is he?" she asked pointing in my direction, then lowered her voice. "And why were you kissing him?"

Her inflection was pretty amusing… all things considered.

Saria stood up once more and took hold of my hand again.

"This is Ralph," she introduced, "he is my husband."

The male Kokiri looked confused.

"What's a husband?" he inquired.

I almost laughed, but allowed Saria to answer.

"A husband is when a Hylian man makes a vow to a Hylian woman and marries her," she explained, "they then live together for the rest of their lives."

I glanced over at her with a hint of admiration.

"I like the way you put that," I said.

Saria grinned at me, while the other Kokiri backed away.

Another Kokiri in the back chimed in.

"Saria… why is your belly so fat?" she asked.

I looked at her surprised, but my wife only laughed. She rubbed her protruding belly and looked down.

"It's because I'm pregnant silly," she replied.

Several of the Kokiri looked immediately confused.

"What's that?" one asked.

"Is it the same as getting a fairy?" another asked.

"Do you have to stand on your head to do it?" asked yet another.

That last question made me chuckle.

"You could," I joked.

Saria then flashed me a dirty look.

"Ralph," she mildly scolded, "will you stop."

I simply grinned.

"Sorry," I said.

All the Kokiri then came up to us when they deemed it safe. Saria then sat down when they surrounded her and she began to explain why she was pregnant. I was half listening because I suddenly felt surreal again. This was really happening. This was not a dream. All of these things were really taking place. I studied the child-like people keenly from my standing position.

 _Saria used to be this way,_ I thought, _I can't believe it._

There seemed to be a lot more about the world I did not know, and it seemed there was a great deal more for me to find out.

~SSS~

The next day: Gertrude's POV

It had been a few weeks since Saria last spoke to me, and in that time I hardly got to see my brother. I was certain she had no kind words for me. Though, when Ralph did visit he stated otherwise. Ralph would come by when we had family gatherings once a week, but Saria was notably missing. I was both irritated and saddened by her absence mainly because the subject of such was the giant lizalfos in the room we all attempted to ignore. She wasn't present and my mother and I were partly to blame for that. I felt torn because my brother obviously loved Saria to no end. She was pregnant with my niece, she was due in a couple weeks, and she pretty much was treated like an outcast. I tried to put myself in her shoes and felt pretty terrible when I evaluated the outcomes. Even so, I still had that lingering feeling of doubt due to Lady Bathory's inquiries.

 _I just can't let it go,_ I thought.

I was surprised that I was so preoccupied with the noble's interests. It seemed to consume my thoughts lately. I had no idea why she found Saria so remarkable, but due to her overt interests, it heightened my curiosity as well. I wanted to know why the distinguished lady was so fascinated with my sister in law. The proposition the noble laid bare was very enticing. So much so, I even started doing my own research to find out more information on Saria. My first clue was the Kokiri Forest she mentioned in passing. I wanted to know more about that place, or if it even existed. To start my search, I asked around town and was told to look for information at the Scholar's Academy. I went and inquired of a few historians who were well versed in the ancient lore of Hyrule. There, they referred me to one of the rarest map collections in the kingdom: a collection of parchment scrolls locked away in a metal chest. I was surprised that such measures were taken to protect or ascertain such information, but I understood the logic of preservation. Needless to say, I did indeed find a map to the Kokiri Forest in that old pile of scrolls. The cartography was second to none, but the years had waned on the map. I had to make a quick replica of it to actually use it as a reference. For a hurried drawing, it wasn't too bad. I made sure to hide my sketch when I left the library. Suddenly, Saria's words had some merit. However, I recently lost track of my sketch and it was driving me mad.

 _I wonder what else is hidden in Hyrule's history…_ I thought.

I had no idea that such fascinating information was being siphoned away from the public. I was a pretty good student, especially of history, and I distinctly remembered never having learned of a place called the Kokiri Forest. So for me to make such a discovery only added upon the mystery that surrounded Saria. I wanted to trust her, I really did. However, there was so much about her that I didn't know. I couldn't trust someone I didn't know, and I couldn't trust someone who was unwilling to tell me who they really were. Lady Bathory's claim only added to my misgivings surrounding Saria. Admittedly though, Saria was the reason I now knew about the whereabouts of the Kokiri Forest. Without her talking about it I never would have known about it. Nevertheless, this could also mean I might potentially find something disturbing and have to mention it to my brother. But if Saria was somehow bad news that was a risk I was willing to take.

 _I can't turn a willful blind eye,_ I thought.

Currently, I was in my laboratory in Dragon Roost working on some potions for some patients suffering from respiratory ailments. Dr. Brimstone was a dictator when it came to making sure medications were administered correctly and for the right use. He was also from the school of thought that physicians should know how to mix all their concoctions. I appreciated his line of reasoning because it was a practice that was fast becoming nil. If a doctor orders a medicine he or she should know how to prepare it. If the potion maker was out of town, like the general practitioner was today, how would patients get their medicine? Dr. Brimstone was a fossil, but a notable fossil. There was some practical reasoning to his methods of operation.

I was nearly finished when Romani suddenly came into the room with some paperwork.

"Do you have the ice potion ready yet for Mr. Spector?" she asked. "His cough is really bad."

I nodded at the inquiry.

"I'm almost done," I replied, "I just need to make sure the ice chu jelly is completely dissolved."

Romani walked over to where I was and looked at my beaker to confirm my actions.

She nodded.

"Yep, almost ready," she agreed.

I kept stirring, when she looked back at her chart.

"I can't believe a dragon breathed fire near Mr. Spector's home and he's still alive," she said.

I scoffed in minor disbelief.

"Tell me about," I said, "I'm surprised we're not writing death certificates."

Romani groaned.

"What the hell were some of the dragon masters thinking?" she demanded quietly. "You can't just ride through the damn city because you want to."

I shook my head.

"You know they get that devil may care attitude from King Draco," I said, "he flies his dragon throughout Dragon Roost all the time."

She took in a deep breath.

"I'm wondering how long before they create an ordinance against that," she said, "that's really dangerous."

I raised a brow.

"An ordinance against what?" I challenged. "This is the king you're talking about, he doesn't answer to anybody."

She groaned thoughtfully.

"He isn't the only king in this country," she corrected, "there is _the_ King and Queen of Hyrule," she stated, "if this keeps going on there are going to be ramifications for such actions. King Draco has even been bold enough to fly dragons in Hyrule's official air space. What is he thinking? I don't think the royal family is going to take too kindly to that too much longer."

Romani did have a point.

"Well, only time will tell," I replied, "but I'm sure King Draco was probably pulling that last stunt because he was excited about the birth of his son Xavier."

My friend rolled her eyes.

"That isn't an excuse," she said, "he could have killed someone."

I saw her logic, but there was very little the two of us could do. Just then, I finished the ice potion I was working on and handed it to Romani. She double checked it, because to be quite honest, she was a better chemist than me. In school I always went to her as a guide when it came to chemical calculations. Those exams were brutal. Once she was satisfied with the mixture, she in turn handed it to the nurse in the lobby. The nurse then gave it to Mr. Spector. When the door closed behind her, Romani walked back over to me. She then looked over my shoulder and noticed one of the books I took from Dr. Brimstone's library.

"What's that?" she asked.

I glanced at the book myself, then gave a noncommittal answer.

"It's just a book on wildlife," I said.

Romani studied the title further.

"Since when are you interested in typographical locations of ancient Hyrule?" she asked.

I groaned and simply gave her a look.

"It's interesting reading," I said.

Romani gave me an offhanded stare, then an obvious look.

"Gertrude…" she trailed, "is this another spying venture on Saria?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I didn't answer.

She shook her head.

"Gertrude this is really sad," she said, "you're better than this. Why are you so against her?"

I pursed my lips together and paused before I answered.

"I'm not against her," I said quietly, "I just want to know who she is."

My friend looked at me with a hint of disappointment.

"I have never seen you like this before," she said, "I think it's pathetic that you don't at least give Saria a chance."

I looked at Romani surprised just then.

"Pathetic?" I repeated.

She doubled down.

"Yes," she said, "pathetic, you have got to stop obsessing over your brother's life. He is his own man."

I was taken aback.

"I'm not obsessing over him," I defended, "I just want him to be safe. I know nothing about her."

Romani shook her head.

"What has Saria done that makes her so horrible?" she asked. "What?"

She was missing the point.

"This isn't about what she's done," I said, "this is about her keeping her life a secret unnecessarily so."

Romani stared at me incredulously.

"He's in love Gertrude," she said, "do you know what that feels like? Do you know how you can potentially hurt him by proceeding this way? She's having his baby, you need to let go!"

I felt a frustration towards my friend I did not know I could feel.

"You don't understand," I said, "Ralph is a good man and he deserves the best. Romani… he should have married _you_."

She winced slightly at my words, but she did not back down from her stance.

"I can't make him love me Gerty," she said, "he's made his choice, and I told him that I want to try to be Saria's friend. She really is a kind person, and I feel like I didn't give her a chance because my jealousy blinded my better judgment. I don't want to do that anymore."

I looked away from her and shook my head. Romani then came up and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I want you to be at peace with this," she said to me, "but don't do something you are going to end up regretting. You may end up losing your brother forever if you do."

Her words were like a sobriety unguent. They stung, but I knew she was right. There was a brief silence between us, one where I was forced to reflect upon what she said. However, I wasn't going to give her to satisfaction of giving her an answer right now.

"I'll… I'll think about it," I replied.

Romani just looked at me for a moment.

"Don't do it for my sake," she said, "you need to do it for yours."

With that, my friend offered me a brief smile, then turned and headed back for the main lobby of the clinic. When the door closed behind her, I thought about what she said.

 _Am I getting too involved in my brother's life?_ I wondered. _Should I just leave his life alone?_

I took in a deep sigh and looked again at the information I compiled, noting once more that the map I took so much pleasure in copying was already misplaced. My life was sometimes so disorganized like my pile of papers. Why was I digging so deeply into a matter that didn't concern me? Why couldn't I just let go? Romani was right, Ralph is his own man.

I took in another deep sigh.

"Maybe I should just leave it alone," I whispered to myself.

However, before I regressed I got to thinking.

 _But then what about… what about Lady Bathory?_ I wondered. _What's going to happen to her? Why is_ she _still so interested in Saria?_

It was time for me to make a choice, but I wasn't sure I could do so yet. I had to think this over, so I guess only time would tell.

~SSS~

Two days later: Lady Bathory's POV

I wasn't the type to waste time on a useless venture, but this latest proposition had me curious. I received a gift with a letter two days prior, stating that I should meet with a 'conspicuous' someone in an 'inconspicuous' location. The gift was a portrait of an unusual looking fellow. I had no idea who this man was and why his portrait was sent to me, but the image had me intrigued nonetheless. The location was described vaguely as 'the land that mirrors ours.' I was tempted to relay this information to Vlad and Dinivane, but I knew their skeptical minds wouldn't find this disclosure as titillating as I. Even so, the cryptic letter came by way of a flying transport. This suggested to me that the person who sent it really wanted me to have it. Due to such, I decided to act upon this revelation as soon as possible. I wanted to know what was at the end of this enigmatic puzzle.

I left my manor by way of a carriage to town. When I got to town, I then sent my transport away and continued on foot. I made sure my attire was unassuming, choosing today to blend in with the common folk so as not to draw attention to myself. I wore a simple dark blue peasant dress and a brown cloak. I had these vintage clothes made for situations just like these. Spectating and planning was the usual vocation of a noble. However, this was a time for more rote action. The letter provided a crudely drawn map along with a written set of directions. It stated for me to go to the fork in the road of one of the biggest chasms in Hyrule Field. That was broad enough, as there were several locations that matched that description. Even so, there was a chasm that had a geographical phenomenon that was only known to it. It was called the Hylia Borealis. My intuition was suggesting that the letter wanted me to go there, so there is where I went. However, I was slightly confused by how this location was supposed to connect with another world.

What did that mean? Was it literal or figurative?

I was careful to watch for scouts as I made my way towards the chasm. The king was very judicious about making sure the over lands of Hyrule were protected. I had to take the perimeter routes in order not to be seen. When I approached the Hylia Borealis, it really was a sight to behold, but it was blinding, and quite frankly, terrifying. I paused several times before I mustered up enough courage to go down into the chasm. I had to psychologically prepare myself. I was going to be a queen, a Queen of Balaam. A chasm of light should not be something I was afraid of. These were the kind of journeys the Interlopers of old took part in, even the great Ganondorf. I wasn't going to be stopped now because of a little fear. With that, I made my way past the initial sensorial shock of the road, and below the chasm lights was a long walkway. However, in the distance the road bifurcated into two junctions, one to the right and one to the left. I took in a deep sigh, not knowing which way to go.

"What now?" I whispered to myself.

My inquiry was strictly rhetorical, as it should have been. However, unexpectedly there was an answer.

" _This way,_ " a voice whispered from the left.

I stiffened at the divulgence, but only allowed myself to be momentarily bothered by it. I still didn't move.

"Who… who said that?" I whispered with a hint of fear.

There was a brief pause, but the wind suddenly picked up when the voice spoke again.

" _If you want to know… you must proceed…_ " the voice stated, " _Elvira…_ "

There was a slight taunt to the words that I wasn't expecting. A chill ran down my back, as did an unsettling foreboding. It wasn't like me to feel this much fright, but I usually was the one in control of situations like these. I remember a time I taunted a young maiden to the point of madness before I mercifully ended her life. Was there a reckoning for me today? I was quite superstitious about retribution. Even so, this feeling was more along the lines of unease than anything else. Nevertheless, I knew my questions would not be answered with me just standing here petrified. If I wanted to know who that voice belonged to or what was going on, I had to proceed forward. It took me a moment to gather my bearings and calm down, but soon I moved on.

 _You're a Bathory,_ I told myself, _stop being a coward._

I continued my way down into the chasm. In the proceeding room, the corridor was windy and shifted slightly as the escalator went down. In the distance at the end of the walkway, was a room with a stone door that was wide open. That was obviously where I needed to go, however, I hesitated. I looked over my shoulder and contemplated several times about going back and forgetting this. Something was telling me this was not going to go the way I anticipated. I even turned when I thought the road ahead was too precarious. However, I froze when I was again pressed forward.

" _You have questions my lady…_ " the voice reprieved, " _I have answers… if you want them you must proceed through…_ "

Another chill ran down my back.

"Damn," I whispered to myself.

Admittedly, I felt a small lump in my throat at the voice. Was the person watching me? Was there some kind of mysterious clairvoyance here I wasn't aware of? I was still battling with my decision, but soon my indecision left me and I kept going. My own misgivings weren't enough to keep me from finding out what I needed to know. I advanced down the escalator and went through the stone door at the end of it. I stood near the entrance for a moment before walking all the way in. Conversely, just as soon as I came through, a stone awning came down from the ceiling and sealed the door shut. There was absolute darkness around me now and my eyes were fighting to get some image in focus. There was nothing, but soon the stark darkness was interrupted by a sudden harsh light. I had to lift my hands to cover my face, but the lights then dimmed to a more suitable ocular comfort. I lowered my hands slowly and nearly gasped when I saw the visage now present in front of me.

I took several steps back only to be stopped by the closed door.

"Dear Hylia!" I whispered.

The apparition smirked at my utterance.

" _That's ironic coming from you…_ " the apparent divinity said, " _but not quite…_ "

My heart was beating fast and I didn't know what to think. I finally took a step forward at her taunting tone and looked her up and down for a moment. The translucent apparition appeared to be a beautiful young woman with long black hair, so black that it almost looked purple. She features were striking and lovely, with her reddish brown eyes and equally stained pouty red lips. She appeared regal, while still being haunting and mysterious. She was wearing a purple gown with an inverted symbol of the Triforce on her skirt. She stood with a staff in her hand that also had an inverted symbol of the Triforce, and the rock formation behind her was glowing with the same luminescence as the Hylia Borealis itself. It was something to be seen out of an ancient Hylian legend.

"My word," I whispered at her appearance, "you're so beautiful."

She didn't seem to respond to that and gave me a once over of my own. Feeling a little calmer, I took another step forward, however she quickly stopped my advance.

" _Your traction is good there… don't come any closer…_ " she said with a hint of authority.

I halted at her order.

She sounded like a queen.

"Who… who are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

The apparition just stared at me.

" _That is of no consequence to you Lady Bathory of Hebra,_ " she replied, " _I am here to warn you and to protect you from yourself._ "

I looked at her surprised.

"Excuse me?" I inquired.

Her stance did not break.

" _I do not have a speech impediment my lady…_ " she said, " _you heard what I said._ "

A feeling of apprehension arose within me. I wanted to know what she meant.

"Protect me from myself?" I addressed. "What are talking about?"

The apparition scoffed.

" _Let's not be coy,_ " she replied, " _I know you want to awaken the moon goddess. However, you must know that the retrieval to such a pathway is blood._ "

I was aware of that fact.

"Yes," I said, "I know."

The apparition narrowed her eyes.

" _Do you?_ " she asked sincerely.

I paused again.

"Are you… are you saying I will have to give my own life?" I whispered. "If so, I will gladly do it."

She gaze never wavered.

" _I have heard such words before… but do you know the true cost? The true pain?_ " she asked. " _There will be an equalizing to keep the Triforce in balance._ "

I found that fascinating. I wanted to know more.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

" _I mean that if you go forward with this, the sacrifice you so desperately want will come back to haunt you,_ " she warned, " _and to make matters worse it won't manifest itself right away._ "

I was confused by the circular talk.

"Again, are you saying _I'm_ the sacrifice?" I asked once more.

The apparition then unconfirmed my inquiry by shaking her head.

" _No,_ " she replied, " _the sacrifice is the girl whom you seek… the maiden with the green hair… her death on the last lunar tetra will open the gateway to the moon goddess. However, in order to make the ritual complete the sun prince must also be present._ "

My eyes widened slightly.

"The sun prince?" I repeated. "What do you mean? There is such a person?

" _Yes,_ " she said, " _there is._ "

My heart started beating faster.

"Who?" I almost demanded. "Who is this person?"

The apparition just stared at me.

" _You know of whom I speak,_ " she said, " _you know because you admire him so. He is the King of Hyrule… the Hero of Time._ "

I stared at her stunned, but wasn't necessarily surprised. I felt vindicated just then.

"I knew it!" I whispered to myself. "I knew it! I knew there was a reason he was constantly in the way. He is _part_ of the fable." I then pressed on. "What is my role in all this if he is the sun prince the green haired maiden is the sacrifice?"

The apparition paused for a moment before answering.

" _Are you sure you want to know?_ " she asked.

I found that to be pointless at this juncket. Of course I wanted to know.

"Yes," I said quickly.

The apparition raised her brow at my impatient tone.

" _Your ambition is like fire my lady: swift, intoxicating, and magnetic,_ " she said, " _but fire is also deadly and thus your ambition can be in the same measure._ "

I rolled my eyes at her nonsensical words. I have heard this spiel my entire life from the peasantry and nothing dubious has every prevailed me. I chalked it up to her feeling like she had to warn me for the sake of warning me. Perhaps it was part of her duty.

"I understand," I said without much conviction, "now will you tell me my role?"

She gazed at me for a long time with a slightly disappointed look.

" _Very well my lady, for my conscience is now clear,_ " she started, then added, " _you are like Majora… a vessel used for the purpose as the spectator of the goddess… however, you are_ not _the moon goddess…_ "

I felt an exhilaration I didn't think I could feel. I drew back slightly because my excitement came like a ground swell.

"That's perfect," I said, "I am _perfect_ as the role of Majora. I understand her better than anyone alive today."

The apparition scoffed.

" _Do you?_ " she taunted.

I cut my eyes back to her defiantly.

"Yes," I said with more confidence, "and I will see this through to the end."

She had further tidings for me.

" _Be warned Lady of Hebra, for you know as well as I that the fate of Majora was madness,_ " she said, " _her obsession with the moon goddess ultimately led to her descent into the abyss, and her ultimate demise at the hands of the sun prince._ "

My defiance seemed to grow and her warning.

"I welcome it if it means the moon goddess will be about the land," I said. "I know quite well that Majora fell in love with the sun prince and died at his hands. I could think of no greater honor if it meant bringing darkness back to the land, and fortunately for me I am already half way there. I'm already in love with the sun prince."

Her features dimmed slightly, but she didn't attempt to deter me any longer.

" _It seems your fate has been decided,_ " she said, " _be as it may, this is what you must do: you must sacrifice the dark maiden on the evening of the last lunar tetra in the presence of the sun prince. The prince's energy will react with the blood of the maiden and summon the calling of the goddess._ "

I stared at her in anticipation and gobbled up every word.

"The last lunar tetra is three months from now," I said, "that is virtually no time at all! She could be awakened before I even need to marry that worthless Prince of Balaam! I will have what I want!"

Even so, her words came with another caution.

" _Should you fail, should your appointment as the designee not come to fruition, you will have to wait for the next lunar tetra fifteen years from now, and you will need a new vessel of darkness, for a tainted vessel is unacceptable for the moon goddess,_ " she explained.

Her words were sobering, but I had no intention of failing.

"I will not fail," I said, "I will have both the prince and the maiden in my ordinance before the lunar tetra ends."

She raised a brow.

" _Your confidence is admirable…_ " she said, " _just remember that your role as Majora will continue… even if you fail…_ "

I didn't flinch at her words.

"I won't fail," I said again, "I am a Bathory, and my clan does not produce deplorables."

The apparition smirked.

" _We shall see my lady…_ " she said, " _we shall see…_ "

I smiled at her words as I was full of resolve now. However, I stared at her for a moment when a silence befell us. I gave her another once over and still had no idea who she was. Soon though, it hit me and the realization set in. My breathing quickened as my eyes widened.

"Wait a minute…" I trailed, "you're… you're the moon goddess aren't you?"

The apparition was silent for a long moment and studied my expression with her reddish brown gaze. She actually took a step forward before she answered.

" _I will tell you this: I am to the moon goddess what Zelda is to Hylia,_ " she explained cryptically. " _I come from a world that exists right next to yours, but you will never see me or never know me unless I want you to Lady Bathory of Hebra. Don't be so quick to wish darkness on the land, I live in darkness and it is too because of the moon goddess. My dealings with her are of a personal nature, and the bond between her and I is complex to say the least._ "

This was a revelation to me, so much so that I suddenly got down on my knees to beseech her.

"My lady, I implore you," I begged with reverence, "please tell me your connection. Please help me be a better servant to the one whom you're seeking."

She merely shook her head.

" _You can't…_ " she said simply, " _you can't…_ "

There was another brief silence between us, one where I finally got off the ground.

" _It is time for you to go,_ " the apparition said abruptly.

I nodded, sensing that.

"Yes," I whispered, "thank you, thank you my lady."

She gave me another brooding gaze.

" _If you decide to change your mind… I won't hold it against you,_ " she said, " _this is no easy task._ "

I had no intention of changing my mind.

"I won't fail you or the moon goddess," I said confidently, "I promise."

The apparition then looked to ground.

" _Very well then, if you are successful you will see me again,_ " she said.

That was almost like a guarantee for me.

"Then I _will_ see you again," I replied.

She saw my determination and had no further derision for me. She slammed her staff on the ground two times and the door behind me opened once more. I was startled for a moment, but never took my eyes off her.

" _Be safe my lady,_ " she said.

I nodded.

"I will," I said, "thank you your excellency."

With that, I turned and headed through the door. As I stepped out the stone wall came back down concealing the entrance, and everything we discussed went through me like a rush of adrenaline. I had a clear purpose now. I had a clear frame of reference. I had a date to make this all happen: the last lunar tetra. I hurried up the escalator and to the other part of the cave. When I once again got above ground, I quickly and discreetly headed home. I had plans to make.

 _I will not fail,_ I thought, _I will not fail._

The moon goddess would be here sooner than anyone thought.

~SSS~

Later that same day, Hyrule Castle: Link's POV

I was sitting in my private chambers looking over some correspondence. One had been sent to me a day prior, but I hadn't had the privacy to open it. The letter was from Saria. Though there was no letterhead, I knew her writing anywhere. I was slightly concerned with her writing me so spontaneously. Something must have been up, something serious. I just hoped it was nothing too pressing. Now that I was alone, I tore open the letter and read what she prepared for me.

It read:

 _Hello Link,_

 _I know this may be out of place with me writing you this way, but_

 _I had no other option. I recently got a correspondence from an individual_

 _who I believe sent me my first letter I spoke with you on._

 _Admittedly, I am scared. I am very scared, and I don't know where else to turn._

 _I am sorry for bringing this stress on you, but I really need your help._

 _I believe this second letter had an encoded message in it, but I wanted to confirm it_

 _with you for clarification. I think I have the answer, but I mailed the letter sent to me_

 _with this letter so you can see it for yourself. I was hoping we could compare our findings and_

 _talk about our conclusions when we see each other again. From what I gathered,_

 _the writer wanted me to know a person's name, a very specific name to_

 _be exact. I found the clue on the left border of the letter._

 _The name in question is Hilda. I have no idea why this name was revealed to me._

 _Who is Hilda? Why is she important? Do you know anyone by that name? If you have any idea_

 _I would greatly appreciate it if you shared your thoughts with me. Again, I apologize_

 _for putting this on you, but you are one of the very few people I trust. I look_

 _forward to seeing you again and I will talk to you soon._

 _~Your Friend Forever, Saria~_

At the letter's end I was equally as perplexed as my dear friend was. I had no idea who this Hilda person was, or why letters with her name were being sent to Saria. It was very intriguing. In fact, it seemed to be in line with the letter that was previously sent to me… one I received not too long ago. Perhaps this was the connection I was told I needed to look up. I glanced at the other letter she had enclosed and quickly skimmed through it. It was definitely as she said.

It read:

 _How are you Saria?_

 _Is it strange I'm writing you?_

 _Listless days seemed to have occupied you lately._

 _Do not worry, that won't last long._

 _All you have to do is ask the king._

 _~Sincerely, An Old Friend~_

After reading the contents several times, I did indeed see what she saw. It was actually quite obvious. I saw the spelling of: H-I-L-D-A forming on the left border of the letter. It seemed intentional, it was meant to be found, and I had a feeling I knew exactly who sent it. It was probably from the same gentleman who took the liberty to visit me and give me my own special gift.

"The Happy Mask Salesman," I muttered to myself.

Even so, that still did not answer the question of who was this Hilda? Why was Saria being warned about her? What did this have to do with what was already going on? Why was the Happy Mask Salesman contacting Saria? What was he trying to convey? One thing was for certain, I needed answers. I needed to see my friend to make sure she was safe. I also needed to get to the bottom of theses shenanigans. How were they related, and why was this Hilda apparently an important person? So many questions.

I took in a deep sigh and sat back in my chair as I stared out the window.

 _We're going to have to figure this one out together Sar,_ I thought, _and sooner rather than later._

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Inspiration: Irony.**

 **Author Note: Sorry for the wait.**

 **Word Count: 10,689**

* * *

Chapter 19

One week later: Link's POV

One week had passed since I received Saria's letter. Currently, I was looking up some information at the royal library in junction with her correspondence. My investigation included some impromptu research on the lost history of Hyrule by lesser known historians. It turned out this person named Hilda was a lot more significant than Saria or I thought. This woman was referred to throughout the ages at several different points in history, with several different personages, which told me it was a different woman per setting, similar to Zelda. I was actually getting into some pretty interesting riddles related to land mapping and typography, when suddenly my privacy was intruded upon. My wife's lovely visage entered into the room looking solemn.

I was surprised to see Zelda at this point in the day, especially since this was usually the time she would nurse Daphnes. I only left her an hour ago when she stated she was going to do just that. However, something must have been bothering her to find me, and it bothered her enough to come and speak to me about it face to face. The library was dark and generally obtunded, but it was hardly a place to have a private conversation. There were mostly scholars and scribes working down here, but learned men and women still had ears and social lives like everyone else. I stared at her surprised when she walked up, but wasn't alarmed by her presence. Zelda looked beautiful in the dark blue gown she was wearing, and though it had only been a month since she gave birth, her waist had already slimmed down significantly. I wasn't too taken aback by that fact, she was a very active woman.

I closed the book I was reading when she came up to me and bowed.

I spoke to her first.

"Hello daring," I greeted her quietly.

She clasped her hands together and returned my greeting.

"Good afternoon sire," she answered respectfully, "I was wondering if I could request a moment of your time."

I raised my brows and nodded.

"You have it my queen," I replied.

Zelda glanced beyond me over at the other scholars studying quietly throughout the library, then leaned in slightly.

"Not here," she whispered.

Now she had me intrigued.

"Alright," I said and nodded towards to the exit, "at your ready we may leave."

Zelda nodded in return.

"Thank you your majesty," she replied as she turned and headed for the exit.

I followed after her, where an escort was waiting for us in the hall outside the library. We allowed them to transport us back to our private chambers on the other side of the castle. When we got there, they were dismissed and we were finally alone. Zelda made sure the door was locked behind us, and she also necessitated that the nanny was tending to Daphnes in his nursery across the hall. Before she initiated conversation with me once again, she walked over to the terrace and made sure the shades were pulled and the doors were locked. It wasn't like her to be this protective of information, and my intrigue only heightened at her sense of secrecy. When things were as she wanted them, she joined me back in the middle of the room and gestured for me to sit at the table. I sat while she continued to stand. Something told me this wasn't going to be good news she was sharing with me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked finally.

Zelda took in a deep sigh and started pacing at the sound of my voice.

"I don't think so," she said quietly.

I waited for her to turn back around to face me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She took in another troubled breath and stopped right in front of me at my question.

"I'm… I'm not sure," she said honestly, "I just know there is something terrible on the horizon."

I raised a brow at her utterance.

"What?" I inquired.

She shook her head and turned away again.

"It has been awhile," she detracted softly, "but the goddesses have gifted me with another vision."

My eyes widened slightly when I heard that.

"Another vision?" I repeated.

Zelda nodded and looked uneasy.

"It was quite vague," she went on, "but I know it has a deeper meaning. It was like the time I told you when we were children about Ganondorf; how he represented the clouds of darkness and you were a child of light."

I nodded.

"Yes, I remember that," I acknowledged, "it was when we first met."

Her unease never went away.

"Yes," she said, "this…this is similar, only now I'm not sure what to make of it."

The revelation of this made a feeling of apprehension develop within my gut.

"Just do the best you can," I encouraged, "what was your vision?"

Zelda paused for a moment, then took a step closer to me.

"I need a moment to recall everything," she said.

I nodded.

"Take your time," I said.

She then clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and said a quick silent prayer. Afterwards, she opened them again and stared at me looking troubled.

"Oh dear…" she whispered to herself.

That wasn't a good sign.

"What is it?" I asked.

She briefly cut her eyes to me.

"Are… are you sure you want to know?" she asked.

I found that to be a silly question considering the measures she just took.

"Of course I want to know," I replied.

She hesitated again, but then finally nodded and divulged what she had been disclosed.

"I dreamt of light and darkness," she began, "it was very abstract. The light had a beautiful face, but then, so did the darkness. However, the dark face appeared saddened and trapped, as if she were trying to free herself from some primal abyss, but then finally she did."

I leaned forward listening carefully to her words.

"Why did you speak of the light and the darkness as a female?" I asked.

She shrugged uncertainly.

"That was how they appeared to me," she replied.

I didn't think of this as a mere coincidence, not with everything going on recently.

"The light and darkness represented women, or do you think the vision was trying to hint at something more?" I pressed.

Zelda didn't seem to understand what I was inquiring.

"Not women necessarily," she said, "but feminine entities and energy nonetheless. Even so, I don't think the actual sex is important."

I wasn't so certain about that either, but I left that issue alone so we could move past it.

"What happened after the darkness freed herself?" I asked.

Zelda wrapped her arms around her waist at my question. She shook her head.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "the dream goes dark after that, and I don't know what to make of it."

My misgivings deepened.

"Were there any words spoken in your dream?" I asked.

She shook her head a second time.

"No," she replied, "there were none."

I sat back in my chair, trying to decipher what it could possibly mean, then asked the obvious question.

"Do you think… do you think this might have something to do with the moon goddess?" I inquired.

Zelda was quiet for a long time and did not answer me.

I raised a brow at her apparent intention.

"Zelda?" I replied.

She cut her eyes back to mine and looked at me seriously in that moment.

"I didn't want to suggest it, but yes," she whispered, "that's why I wanted to speak with you on this alone. I have a terrible feeling she will be upon us in this very age if we don't act quickly to intervene."

I found that to be an interesting choice of words on her end. Afterwards, I stood up from my seat and walked over to her.

"Why do you think you had this dream now?" I asked.

Zelda continued staring into my eyes when I approached her.

"I don't know," she said, "but ever since you spoke of this moon goddess there has been an unsettling about the land. There have been whispers of darkness creeping into the world from the fringes."

I wasn't so certain about that as well.

"I disagree with that notion of it being the fringes," I replied, "the aristocracy is fully aware of what is going on."

Zelda looked away.

"Not all of the aristocracy is aware Link," she rebutted, "they are not all… Interlopers."

My ears perked at hearing that.

"What?" I replied.

She pursed her lips together and got quiet again. It was obvious she had more to tell me.

"I was afraid to tell you this because of how you might have reacted, but now I feel I must," she said more to herself than to me. "When father was alive he was trying to keep the Interlopers at bay, even banishing some to the Twilight Realm."

I nodded.

"Yes, I remember him disclosing such," I said, "it was after we were attacked in the forest when we were hunting the royal elk."

She nodded and went on.

"That faction has never really died," she continued, "but instead it has gone underground and is still practiced today."

That wasn't too surprising either.

"I am aware of that too," I said, "I've been keeping my ears and eyes on the lookout for such groups."

Zelda then looked in my eyes once more and reached up to caress my cheek.

"Link… please be careful," she said suddenly.

Her words felt like a warning more than a general statement.

"Of what?" I asked gently.

Her eyes searched my face.

"They…" she trailed, "they want you."

I looked at her surprised at her supposition.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

She took in a deep sigh.

"You must know that you are pivotal to all this as you always are," she whispered, "that is why you are the keeper to Hyrule's gates. They want you Link and you can't let them get you."

I wasn't quite understanding what she was trying to tell me.

"I won't," I reassured.

She then came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Please… please," she begged, "just remember you have a son now who needs you no matter what you decide to do."

Now I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're not making any sense," I replied, "what does this have to do with me?"

She looked away.

"I can't tell you," she uttered finally.

I was starting to get frustrated.

"Zelda-" I tried.

She then silenced me by putting her forefinger to my lips.

"You'll understand in time," she said, "just remember I… I am telling you this to help you… to protect you."

My eyes widened slightly and I took hold of her shoulders. I appreciated her words, but there seemed to be a disconnect here somewhere. This vision came literally out of the blue, and with Zelda that was never the case. This woman had more insight in her pinky finger than she would ever allow anyone to know. If she was forewarning me about something, it was because she was certain it had a dire outcome. Something similar happened shortly before the tragedy with her father at the castle, though it had nothing to do with him. It was a premonition regarding me, but she didn't give the outcome until after its fruition. I imagined it wasn't her place to do because she didn't want to intercept time and create a paradox. Zelda would also do anything to protect her country, even if it meant giving up her own life.

"I appreciate that," I said sincerely, "but you have to understand my position. You are literally coming to me with cryptic news, asking me to remember my son as though it were the end of the world, and acting as if the kingdom were in danger. Forgive me, but you sound as though you're keeping something from me."

Zelda was quiet after my disclosure.

"Do I?" she replied.

I had no qualms about my reply.

"Yes," I said with a hint of impatience.

She got quiet again.

"Well," she said, "I suppose I deserve that."

That wasn't the answer I was anticipating.

"Zelda," I pressed, "come on, let's not do this. Are you certain there isn't more news? Are you certain there isn't any detail you're intentionally keeping from me?"

She stared at me thoughtfully just then, but eventually shook her head.

"Not intentionally, and that is all I can recall," she said, "Nayru has been good to me to allow me to remember that much."

I took in a deep sigh and nodded, not liking at all the caveat she was giving me, but what could I do? I rubbed her shoulders gently and finally let her go.

"Very well," I said, "thank you for telling me what you did."

Her eyes searched my face again.

"Link…" she whispered, "I… I love you so much."

I didn't reply right away and I gave her a bit of an offhanded look. That wasn't a normal inflection. There was a hint of despair there.

"I love you too," I said sincerely.

For some odd reason, tears filled her eyes, and I could have sworn she uttered underneath her breath 'please don't do it'. I was tempted to ask her what she meant, however, she curtsied in a sign of respect and dismissed herself from my presence before I could. I didn't bother to stop her.

"Thank you for your time Link," she whispered as she walked away, "I'm going to go check on Daphnes now."

With that, Zelda turned and left the room. I stared after her perplexed, still not understanding why she seemed so mysterious and melancholy all of a sudden. There seemed to be nothing in my mind that should warrant such behavior, but I was not the queen. I did not know what went through Zelda's head. I still felt unease, but there was very little I could do about it now. I guess my only predilection would be that time would tell.

Time would tell indeed.

~SSS~

Two weeks later: Saria's POV

"Ahhhhh!" I cried out as I pushed with all my remaining strength.

I was sweating, crying, and feeling terrified at my current state. I wasn't supposed to be due for another few weeks, but it seemed Elincia wanted to come early. I was in a birthing house in the center of Hyrule Castle Town, where Dr. Seaside and Ralph were both attending to me. Ralph was at my bedside while Dr. Seaside managed my birth. There were several nurses in the room, two acting as rovers for the doctor and one designated for the birth of the baby. My labor pains started promptly this morning around six am. At first, I wasn't sure that _that_ was the sign I was looking for, but when I felt my water break I knew the time had come. I was stunned because I wasn't prepared in the way I wanted to be. I turned to Ralph lying in bed next to me and told him what was happening. He looked at me shocked and asked me if I was certain. I told him yes and we immediately got dressed and headed for the clinic. Now, here we were anxious and excited about meeting our soon to be daughter. I couldn't wait to see her, but the process of her getting here was overwhelming.

The first few hours came and went in a fit of contractions and false alarms. However, by the fourth hour I was completely dilated, the baby was properly effaced, and the pushing had commenced. Forty-five minutes into this phase, I was ready to pass out from how tired I was. I couldn't begin to describe how painful these contractions had become. I read about them to try and prepare myself for what was to come, but nothing was as I imagined it would be. I needed an extraordinary amount of strength to deal with this discomfort. Through it all, my husband was looking at me sympathetically and stroked my hair.

"You're doing great honey," he reassured, "the baby is crowning already."

I attempted a smile, though I was breathing hard. I was trying to control the rate of each breath with each push. I learned early on that screaming was fruitless for pain relief. It only made me more winded and cramped. I couldn't lie, I was scared that perhaps I wasn't doing this properly. Even though, it could be inquired what was a proper birth? It was a contrived thought in the here and now, but it was definitely food for thought. I closed my eyes and readied myself for another run of pushes. I took in a deep breath and readied myself.

Dr. Seaside was assisting me when he signed for me to get ready.

"Okay Saria, we need one really firm push," he encouraged, "if you do this well, the head will come right through."

I nodded, trying to breathe through the pain.

"Okay," I replied.

Ralph stroked my sodden hair.

"Just keep breathing," he reassured, "you can do this."

I nodded again and closed my eyes.

Dr. Seaside then commenced a countdown with his hand.

"Three… two… one, push!" he ordered.

With that, I bore down as hard as I could, breathing in and pushing with all my might.

"Grrrrrrrr!" I grunted through clenched teeth.

My motion must have been effective.

"Keep going!" the doctor ordered. "She's almost here!"

At hearing that I pushed harder, and Ralph grabbed my hand when he saw another spray of sweat seed my brow.

"You've got this Saria," he reassured, "you can do anything."

I certainly didn't feel like it in that moment, but I didn't want my weakness to show either. I gave one last effort to my push and suddenly I felt this huge relief of pressure from my body and a shrieking cry of surprise. It was music to my ears.

 _Is she here?_ I wondered.

The answer was obvious.

"Congratulations Saria and Ralph," Dr. Seaside announced, "you have a brand new healthy baby girl."

At hearing that she was healthy, I nearly collapsed in happiness in Ralph's arms. I burst into tears with the thick of it being over. The nurses had her for a moment, taking her measures and apgar scores. Apgar was short for: appearance, pulses, grimace, activity, and respirations. A lower number was not good. A higher number meant the healthier the baby. Ralph went over that with me a few months ago. I also saw that he left my side momentarily to make sure the nurses were being careful with Elincia. I was certain the medical staff hated when one of their own, or a family member of one of their own, was a patient. It made their job a little more difficult. A moment later, Ralph was carrying our daughter in his arms. She had a head full of dark green hair, and when Ralph gave her back to me and she opened her eyes and they were the brightest blue I had ever seen.

"Oh my goddess!" I whispered when more tears came to my eyes. "She's beautiful!"

Ralph wholeheartedly agreed.

"She looks just like you," he said, "she's perfect."

I giggled through my tears and stroked her head gently. She did look like me. I couldn't believe it.

"Then we'll have to have another who looks just like you," I joked.

My husband chuckled at my acknowledgement.

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

Ralph handed her to me and it was truly love at first sight. She wasn't crying any longer and she was looking around. I couldn't believe how incredibly precious she was. Everything about her seemed dainty and gentle. My husband helped me undo the top of my gown so we could have skin to skin contact. I was told the importance of that because babies were soothed by hearing the heartbeat of the mother. Elincia rested her head against my chest and immediately looked calm. I marveled at her.

"She's so incredible!" I sobbed.

Ralph chuckled again at my emotional state.

"She is," he said.

I sat up so I could feed her, but was cautioned by Dr. Seaside when he walked up.

"I don't think you can sit up completely just yet because the gestational contents have not all expelled, but feeding your daughter will help and she needs the nutrients," he explained.

I raised my brows, but then went on and decided to feed Elincia in a not so upright position.

"Thanks for telling me," I replied.

Dr. Seaside grinned.

"Of course," he said, "the thick of it is over, but you're not out of the woods yet."

I nodded.

"You're right of course," I said.

My little girl suckled immediately, but it took me a minute to get her to properly latch on. When she did, she started feeding instantly.

Ralph was looking on with all grins.

"I knew you would be perfect for this role," he complimented.

I looked over at my husband and smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

I then turned my attention back to Elincia. I instantly fell in love in a way I did not think was possible. She was the most beautiful creature in the world. How could anything or anyone possibly top her?

"My little angel," I whispered as she continued to feed, "my little Elincia."

~SSS~

Two days later: Ralph's POV

I couldn't lie, I was on cloud nine right now. My daughter Elincia was the most beautiful creature in the world. I could not think of a better person to grace my life. Even now, being at work felt more like a chore and a distraction than a fulfillment of a life's course of work. I was counting down the hours to close the clinic. I couldn't wait to go home and spend time with my family. Saria seemed more content too now that Elincia was here. She took to the role of motherhood like a pro. I was so proud of her.

 _I'm never going to be harsh on you again,_ I thought, _never._

I was currently in the middle of writing some prescriptions for the local potion shop, when the door to my office suddenly opened. I turned to see who was intruding on my space, and was surprised to find it was my sister Gertrude. Her expression was tepid, but she tried to temper it with a grin. Admittedly, I was more annoyed than anything with seeing her right now. What did she want? She had already made her feelings known to me about how she felt about my wife and I didn't care to hear them today. Even a couple days ago she tried to make Elincia's birth about her instead of what it was, Elincia's birth. Saria didn't even visit my parents when I went to go see them because she didn't want any conflict. My wife was trying to do everything to keep the peace. I wasn't simply wasn't in the mood for Gertrude's list of complaints today.

She must have sensed my cold greeting, but walked up to me anyway.

"Hey," she said softly.

I was quiet for a moment and took in a deep sigh.

"Hey," I replied.

She glossed over what I was doing and grinned.

"Those are a lot of prescriptions," she stated, "the potion shop is going to be crowded this afternoon."

I signed another medicament.

"I suppose so," I replied without looking at her.

I noticed from my periphery Gertrude stare at me taken aback at my tone, but she chose to ignore my attitude. She was quiet for a moment and that was when I inquired of her presence.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She leaned in on the counter and looked at a beaker in front of her.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by," she stated.

That was self-evident. It didn't get very much of a response from me.

"Don't you have to work?" I asked.

Gertrude raised her brows at my inflection.

"I was actually given the day off," she replied.

I didn't have much to say towards that either, so I just nodded.

"I see," I said.

There was an awkward silence between us that followed, where my sister saw that her presence was increasingly irritating me. Even so, Gertrude attempted to keep the conversation going.

"I… I was hoping to come by and visit Saria and the baby later," she said.

I paused at what I was doing to turn and look at her.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

She was unsure how to respond to my attitude.

"I wanted to come by and visit the baby," she repeated.

I scoffed slightly.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked sarcastically.

She gave me an obvious look.

"Be serious Ralph," she said.

I shrugged.

"I am being serious," I said.

She challenged that.

"Why wouldn't I?" she countered. "Elincia is my niece."

I groaned and didn't bother to answer her. Gertrude then came up next to me.

"I'm sorry Ralph," she said finally, "you know I hate it when you're upset with me."

I shook my head.

"You've been nothing but a charlatan to Saria," I said, "she's only ever wanted to be your friend and you've treated her with such disdain."

Gertrude nodded, having no rebuttal.

"You're right," she said, "and that's why I wanted to make amends."

I wasn't so certain about that.

"You could have done that months ago," I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I tried," she divulged, "but Saria wouldn't accept my apology."

I looked over at her when she tried to shift the blame on my wife.

"Can you blame her?" I accused.

Gertrude narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Did she disclose to you the _real_ reasons why she wouldn't accept my apology?" she demanded all of a sudden. "She isn't this innocent angel Ralph."

I was growing tired of this.

"And what would that be?" I rebutted.

She stood her ground.

"She was upset that I guessed that the king was at your wedding!" she divulged. "The king!"

I groaned again in frustration and looked away. Gertrude wrongfully thought she was triumphant.

"Did you know that?" she asked.

I cut my eyes to her again.

"As a matter of fact I did," I stated, "I was the one who asked her to invite him if she could."

My sister then looked at me stunned.

"What?" she replied. "You did?"

I nodded, feeling vindicated.

"All of your scheming and underhandedness and you have no idea what is going on," I accused. "Saria grew up with the king before he became the hero. You were so hell bent on thinking the worst of her you never allowed her a chance. They were childhood friends. There, are you satisfied now? Will finally let her be?"

She was looking at me stupefied.

"Saria knows the…" she trailed.

I turned away again and shook my head.

"She didn't want you all to know because she didn't want to make it a big deal," I said, "she just wanted you all to accept her for who she was, but it seems that will never be the case."

My sister's throat tightened just then.

"Ralph…" she trailed.

I had nothing more to say to her.

"You can leave now," I replied.

Gertrude was staring at me at a loss.

"I had no idea," she whispered.

I signed another script.

"You didn't need to," I said with looking at her, "it was none of your damn business."

Her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair?" she demanded. "Aren't you going to give me the benefit of the doubt?"

I was done with this subject.

"If you have nothing else to say you can leave," I said, "I'm done."

She narrowed her eyes and got indignant now.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Beg you for forgiveness?"

I wasn't going to let her virtue signal and act like a victim. I turned to look at her again.

"No," I said, "I want you to take accountability for your actions and act like an adult!"

It was then tears stung her eyes.

"Ralph-" she tried.

"Either do that Gertrude or don't speak to me anymore!" I threatened. "Saria is my wife, accept it or don't see us! I am done with you being insulting and insensitive towards her!"

Her eyes widened and her tears spilled over. She took a step back.

"Ralph…" she trailed.

I didn't have very much more to say, but the silence between us was deafening now. Gertrude took several more steps back, but then turned and hurried out of the lab. I didn't bother to stop her, and when the door slammed behind her, my body stiffened a little. I hated being at odds with my sister. I hated it, but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't allow her to keep disrespecting Saria the way she was. Gertrude was always my biggest ally when it came to everything. However, now she was acting like a pariah. She was looking for a boogeyman where one did not exist. Even still, I hated this feeling of discontent. I hated being at odds with my family.

I closed my eyes and ran my hands over me face when my stress seemed to mount.

"Why can't you see the good in Saria, Gertrude?" I whispered to myself. "Why?"

I guess I would never know.

~SSS~

Later that same day: Hylia's Tavern

I was waiting impatiently for Lady Bathory, but I had no idea where she was tonight. She told me to meet her here and not to be late, but it seemed the joke was on me. Lady Bathory was thirty minutes late herself. Just then, the bartender caught my eye and walked over to me after he poured a couple more drinks for two other patrons. From the bar shelf behind him he produced a letter and handed it to me.

I was surprised at this.

"What's this?" I asked.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"I was told by that noble who likes to come in here to give this to you," he said, "I knew from her description of you that you were the one."

My surprise never left.

"Did she say why?" I asked.

The bartender shook his head.

"I ask no questions," he said, "I just deliver messages and serve ale."

I took the letter and felt immediately there was more than paper in the contents.

 _What in the world?_ I wondered.

I decided to take my leave and open the letter in secret when I got home.

"Thank you," I said to the bartender and got off the stool.

"No problem," he said and went back to pouring.

I hurried out the tavern and went into an adjacent alley where no one was residing. Instead of going home, I needed to know what it said right now. I tore open the contents and looked befuddled at what I read.

It read:

 _I no longer need your services._

 _Here is the rest of your payment._

 _~Bathory~_

 _P.S. Oh, and here is your map._

 _I no longer have any need for it._

Enclosed with the paper was the folded map and five electrum rupees. I was shocked.

"What does this mean?" I whispered more at the implications. "Did she even use it?"

I had no idea, and suddenly, I wish I hadn't made a deal with the devil.

 _I should have thought this through,_ I thought, _what have I done?_

I stared down the alley, feeling my heart suddenly race.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself.

~SSS~

Two weeks later, Hyrule Castle: Link's POV

After my discussion with Zelda, I made a concerted effort to contact Saria. However, it seemed she was either too busy or she couldn't answer my transmissions when I attempted to contact her. I hadn't received another correspondence from her since her last, but considering all the things I found out recently, I needed to expedite this process. I decided to take matters in my own hands and make an impromptu visit to her home. I knew this would be a gamble, but it was one I was willing to take. There was simply too much at stake. We still needed to go over the letter and what it entailed. I also needed to inform her of the lunar tetra and its possible implications. Furthermore, there was still the confusion on my part concerning my role with the Fierce Deity's Mask and what I was supposed to represent. Zelda's description was vague, but she warned me of my obvious importance.

Saria needed to know these things, and she also needed to realize she was probably in very real danger. This wasn't a time to be lackadaisical with home life and domestic bliss, but I had to digress. I needed to speak with her first to catch her up to things. I did find out she recently gave birth, so it was very likely she was busy with her new baby. Many of the impatient expectations I had could have easily been explained away do to that. Even so, I still couldn't just siphon the gravity of what I needed to discuss with her. Besides, I could also use the excuse of the visit to congratulate her on becoming a mother. It wasn't an easy task, and she needed to know that I hadn't forgotten such an important event.

 _A baby is something she's always wanted,_ I thought.

I was finished with my audiences for the day, so I had a break of about an hour before I went in and saw my son in his nursery. I knew Saria finished her marketing around the early afternoon. I gauged her routine for several days to make sure I knew when she would be home. I had to make sure I caught her before she went incognito throughout the afternoon. I was going to need all my stealth ability today to make this happen. It had been a little over two years since I last had to sneak through Castle Town in plain sight. So, when I got back to my chambers in a brief moment of me being alone, I changed into some peasant clothes and made my way out of the secret passageway in the royal bed chambers. Zelda was scuttling about the castle doing her duties, so she was one less obstacle I needed to worry about. I waited several minutes after walking down the long dank corridor to the spire that led outside. I pulled away a rock at the aperture in the entry that allowed me to peer outside and saw that the roadway was bustling with people right now. It was approximately twenty feet long with a dead end half round about that led to a pathway towards Castle Town north in the other direction. This wasn't the best time for me to exit, but I had very little choice.

 _I need fleeter feet like I never needed them before Farore,_ I prayed.

I made a point to do a steady count of ten and timed it the best I could, realizing the recompenses would be very consequential if I got caught, possibly with a guard being stationed here in the future. More importantly, it would give away this imperative secret exit the royal family used for generations. One such family survived a coup attempted on them many years ago. And, if I was not mistaken, this was the exit Impa used to get Zelda out of the castle when Ganondorf exacted his siege and take over. This passageway was essential. There were only a few people who knew about it outside of the royal family, my generals being such benefactors, as well as my steward. If ever anything happened to me it was their responsibility to get the surviving members of the royal family outside of the castle to safety if necessary. No such times had come upon us yet. However, that designation would go right out the window if I got caught.

I waited, using my ten count sequentially, and soon I saw an opportunity for me to open the stone door. I acted quickly as I hurried around the adjacent roadway with only a second to spare before the door closed behind me. With the immediate danger now gone, I made sure to keep my head covered and kept my profile low.

 _That was close,_ I thought.

I walked in step with everyone else when I reached the crowd in the main square. However, I quickly made my way to west Castle Town where I knew Saria lived. She never told me where she resided, but there was a registry that was mandatory for all occupants to sign living in the city. This was to act as a protection to the royal family, and the executive guard always knew who dwelled within the municipal walls. I simply looked up her and Ralph's residence when I had a free moment. Ever since they moved to the city I made it a point to find out for their safety's sake. Some would argue differently, but again, I digress. That was why I kept such information to myself.

 _No use making problems for myself if I don't have to,_ I thought.

When I got to Saria's residence, I realized there was no way I was going to be able to get through the front door without looking suspicious. Instead, I walked down the alley adjacent to the house and looked for an opening there. I noticed the second story bedroom window was ajar for the midday breeze. That would be my point of entry, but I couldn't make it obvious. Before attempting my feat, I checked the perimeter and the surrounding residents for any unnecessary eyes and ears. I found none. This was generally the time of day that everyone was out working or shopping. I quickly hopped onto the vine trellis underneath the window and climbed towards the pane. At the pane, I paused and slowly raised my head to check to see if the room was occupied. It was clear as of right now.

 _I'm wondering when her husband will be home,_ I thought.

Not one to wait for that answer, I quietly jumped into the room, but didn't remove my hood. I looked around the moderately sized bedroom and saw that it was stylishly furnished with some of the latest fashions. I grinned, knowing that women were women no matter what walk of life they came from. Saria had some great taste. However, I didn't see a bassinette or any baby clothes. Perhaps the baby had his or her own room. It was possible. This was a pretty sizeable house. A moment later, I heard the front door open downstairs and that was when I retreated to the closet to hide. I strained my ears to listen carefully, but I didn't hear any voices. Saria was probably by herself, but it could have been Ralph coming home to check on things while his wife was away. That would be just my luck.

 _I hope it isn't you good doc,_ I thought, _you won't be happy seeing me._

I stayed put when I heard the footsteps come up the stairs. When the door opened, I watched through the wooden panes and saw Saria walk in by herself. I was slightly surprised at that. She was carrying a basket of sundries that she was placing on the vanity for organization, but where was her baby? I waited a moment longer to make sure there was no one else accompanying her, and when I was certain the coast was clear, I decided to make my presence known to her. I opened the door slowly and came out of the closet. Saria turned immediately at my actions, looking startled and alarmed. However, before she could scream, I took off my hood to reveal who I was. She looked terrified for a moment, but quickly put her hand over her heart when she saw it was me. Even so, her fright quickly gave way to displeasure.

"Link!" she scolded in a whisper.

I nodded, realizing she had every right to chastise me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Before she answered again, she hurried over to the windows to close them. It was a good idea for her to be so cautious.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded just above a whisper. "If my husband finds you here-"

I held up my hand to stop her.

"I know," I interrupted, "I took all the precautions necessary to make sure that didn't happen."

Saria rolled her eyes at my explanation.

"This is madness," she muttered to herself.

It was then I decided to get to the point.

"Look, we haven't seen each other in weeks and I needed to speak with you regarding the letter you sent me," I explained.

She crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive posture. She was still reeling from my entrance.

"I could have met you in the meadow Link," she said upset, "this is taking things too far!"

I countered that.

"I've been trying to contact you to do just that," I replied, "I got no response."

She raised her brows and looked at me incredulously.

"I understand that," she said, "but I've been kind of busy lately. I just had a baby."

I nodded.

"I understand that too," I reasoned, then added, "and congratulations on your baby."

It was then her defenses came down a little.

"Thank you," she replied, "I appreciate that."

I did pause when I saw she was here alone with no one in tow.

"Speaking of such, where… is your baby?" I couldn't help but ask.

She nodded, expecting the question.

"She's with her grandmother," she replied.

I raised my brows at the gender.

"She?" I repeated. "You had a little girl?"

Saria nodded again.

"I did…" she trailed, but then gave a small smile, "and she's amazing."

I waited for her to go on, expecting her to divulge the name and other characteristics, but she didn't, which signaled to me she couldn't and she was short on time. So, I needed to expedite this.

"I guess we'll talk about her later," I said, "I have a great deal I would like to tell you about Daphnes when we get a chance as well." I then changed the subject. "Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I looked into some information regarding that name you deciphered. It turns out this Hilda was a real person, and has been at several points in history; different people with the same name. Even so, since then she, or the role she's played in history, has become a legend."

Saria looked at me shocked.

"What?" she whispered. "A legend?"

I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "it's very complicated. I can't go into details now, but I too have some information that was sent to me. To be frank, it's from the same source as yours."

She looked at me taken aback.

"How do you know?" she asked.

I raised my brows and took in a deep sigh.

"Because he came and requested an audience with me," I divulged, "he then gave me a gift and letter stating that I would be discussing some interesting things with you. It was the Happy Mask Salesman."

Her eyes widened in disbelief when she heard the name.

"What?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"He obviously knows something that has a huge significance to the safety of Hyrule," I went on, "but instead of doing the honorable thing and disclosing such information, he chooses to use the more inane route and speak in riddles."

The blood seemed to drain from Saria's face. She sincerely looked frightened.

"That's the same man who showed me that creepy mask of myself when I went to market in his shop a couple years ago," she said more to herself than to me. "He's the man that… built these homes."

I gave her an offhanded looked when I heard that.

"Come again?" I inquired.

Saria shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I knew it, I knew it," she whispered again to herself, "Ralph wouldn't believe me."

My concern deepened.

"Saria?" I pressed slightly. "What are you talking about?"

She pursed her lips together and finally addressed me.

"He's the builder of these homes," she repeated, talking directly to me, "I noticed the sign a few months ago when they were still in development. It said the Happy Mask Builders Company, or something like that."

That set of information was unsettling.

"Have you noticed anything odd?" I asked.

She shook her head again.

"Nothing besides the letters," she said, "but that's enough if you ask me."

I agreed.

"Absolutely," I replied.

Saria looked distressed just then and stepped back. I took a step forward when I took note of her expression. I hoped she wasn't hiding anything from me in an effort to ease my mind.

"What is it?" I asked gently.

She attempted to put on a brave face.

"Nothing," she replied.

I didn't believe that.

"If you have something you need to tell me, I want you to tell me," I said.

She appreciated my concern.

"Really," she said, "it's nothing."

The inflection of truth was there, but I still wasn't certain. I paused for a moment, wanting to reassure her.

"I promise you, it's going to be okay," I replied, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She didn't reply right away, but she then looked up at me and finally grinned for the first time.

"Thank you Link," she replied, "I appreciate you saying that."

I stared into her eyes for a long time.

"I hope you do because I truly mean it," I said.

Her grin faded a little.

"I know you do," she replied.

There was a brief silence between us after that, and I sensed it was because of the unspoken tension now. I didn't want that to be an issue, so I went to dispel it.

"You look really beautiful today," I complimented, breaking the silence.

Her eyes widened, but then she looked down at her simple brown dress and beige shawl.

"In this awful thing?" she replied. "I don't think so."

I shrugged.

"Well I do," I replied, "it isn't the clothes that make the woman."

This time she blushed, and perhaps this wasn't the best ice breaker or tension repellent. It actually seemed to be having the opposite effect.

"Oh… well that's very kind of you to say," she replied.

There was another silence between us where unsurprisingly the unease grew exponentially. My attempt did not work. I took another step forward and decided to change the subject.

"You have to promise me something," I said, breaking the silence again.

This time Saria was reluctant to respond.

"What's that?" she asked anyway.

I paused for a moment.

"You have to promise me you'll watch your back," I said, "don't be reckless with your life."

She then looked at me surprised.

"I would never do that," she replied.

I raised a brow before I corrected her.

"Yes you would," I stated, "less we forget two years ago."

Saria blushed once more for some odd reason, probably from embarrassment at the thought.

"I wasn't a mother then," she said, "I was so carefree because I had nothing to lose."

I nodded.

"That's true, but now that isn't the case," I said. "Now, you have everything to lose, everything."

She stared at me seriously and nodded.

"I see what you mean," she replied.

I took in a deep sigh, wanting to say more but decided against it. It would do no good anyway, but Saria, sensing there was something amiss with my disposition suddenly, inquired of it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I was quiet for a moment before I answered.

"Nothing," I fibbed.

She shook her head.

"Don't give me that," she said, "you just got on my case."

I had no rebuttal.

"That's true," I said.

Saria took a step forward.

"What is it?" she asked again.

I paused once more, seriously trying to determine if saying what I wanted to say was going to have any merit considering our circumstances. I knew it wouldn't and it would probably do more harm than good. Even so, I decided to throw caution to the wind because she was beckoning some honesty from me.

"You know that saying 'distance makes the heart grow fonder'?" I asked finally.

Saria was quiet for a few seconds before she nodded.

"I do," she said.

I grinned.

"I was just thinking about how different our lives would be if things had turned out inversely for us," I said.

She looked to the ground and I could tell this was making her nervous.

"I know," she said quietly, "but we have to… we have to just keep trying. We have to move past that."

I sighed, not really wanting to do the politically correct thing right now. I didn't want to talk about how important it was for us to think about what we had, or the other people we were involved with. I really just wanted to have a frank discussion about _us_ … just us. Me and Saria. That was all I wanted.

I decided to try just that.

"What if you can't Sar?" I asked.

She winced slightly, then looked me in the eyes again.

"Then you have to keep trying," she whispered.

I shook my head.

"I am and it's hard," I admitted.

She looked at me sympathetically.

"Trust me," she said, "I know."

I didn't want to deflect from this.

"Tell me how you do it," I said.

Saria looked away again and shrugged.

"I try to be grateful for what I have," she replied, "I try not to think about the 'would bes', 'maybes', or 'ifs'. It makes it easier to deal with."

I grunted softly.

"I wish I could do the same," I said, "but I've tried all that too, and my mind just brings me back to wanting to be with you."

Her chest caved a little when she heard me say that. Her eyes misted over, but she didn't allow herself to cry.

"Link…" she trailed.

I had more to say.

"I just can't let go," I went on, "I've tried… I've tried. I keep thinking about how _I_ should be your husband, and how _I_ should be sharing this life with you."

Saria looked to the ground again and didn't reply.

"Ever since you told me you still loved me it just made me think of all the things I wished for us," I stated.

She took in a deep sigh and still avoided my eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I shook my head.

"Don't be," I whispered back, "it is what it is."

There was another silence between us, but Saria kept it short.

"Well… then what do you suppose we do?" she asked quietly.

I paused for a moment because I heard an inflection that potentiated a very different set of circumstances if I was reading it right. Was that an invitation?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She pursed her lips together.

"I meant what I asked," she said, "what do you suppose we do?"

That inflection _was_ there. I guess I was reading that right. I wanted her to know I understood her completely.

"I'm open to whatever _you_ are willing to do," I whispered.

She then cut her eyes to me surprised. I didn't think she thought I would call her bluff.

"What?" she whispered back.

I caught her off guard. I didn't answer. Her eyes searched my face.

"What are you saying?" she asked again.

I looked away.

"What do you think Saria?" I countered.

Her breathing increased and she stepped back.

"That isn't who you are," she said, "that isn't who _we_ are."

I wasn't so certain about that.

"I'm finding out that bending the rules is part of life," I said, "this would just be another life bend."

She took another step back.

"What about your son?" she whispered.

I had no qualms about him.

"My son is my everything," I said honestly, "I love him to no end. I will always take care of him, but this is between you and me."

Her bottom lip started trembling.

"No," she said quickly, "the notion of it is wrong and you know it."

I couldn't argue her logic, but our situation was a bit more complicated than that.

"Then why did you suggest it?" I challenged.

She looked at me stunned.

"I didn't," she said.

I wasn't going to play that game.

"Yes, you did," I corrected, "you asked about what could be done about us not being together, and you asked it twice. If you weren't suggesting an affair with that question, then I don't know what you expected me to think."

She seemed dumbstruck that I was being so blunt.

"You're not being fair," she replied.

I was tired of this denial.

"Don't talk to me about being fair," I said with a hint of bitterness. "Zelda kept me from you Sar. She deliberately intervened in a way that was cruel when she didn't have to. I can't just reconcile that with fake smiles and a crown. I can't keep pretending that I don't-"

I stopped myself.

Saria waited for me to go on. She looked a little shaken.

"You can't keep pretending what?" she went on for me.

I was frustrated.

"Never mind, forget it," I muttered.

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"What were you going to say?" she pressed.

I shook my head again.

"Does it even matter?" I mumbled more to myself than her. "It's nothing," I said, then changed the subject once more. "Look, I… I know this may not mean much, but I think about you and your family all the time. You mean a great deal to me and I just want you to know that."

She got quiet again, but didn't want to deflect so quickly.

"I appreciate that, but what were you going to say Link?" she detracted. "Please, I want to know."

I looked away and didn't answer for a while.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

She countered that.

"Yes it does," she insisted, "please."

I cut my eyes back to her face and stared at her longingly. She knew. She had to know, but maybe not how much. She had no idea how _much_ I wanted to be with her… just _with_ her. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I… I was going to say I can't keep pretending that I don't love you," I confessed, "I love you okay."

She winced again, but her features warmed a little at my confession.

"I love you too," she replied, "and how can you say you thinking about me wouldn't mean much to me? Of course it means much to me… it means so much. You're my best friend. I worry about you too. I think about you all the time too."

My eyes searched her face when I saw the honesty there. I knew she was trying to keep the peace, especially when she mentioned our friendship. However, this was so much more than friendship and she knew that. I wasn't going to argue her on it, but the lip service was just that, lip service. In that moment, I stopped stalling and came up to her and took her in my arms for a hug. I had been wanting to hold her for the last several minutes.

I decided to compromise.

"I'm sorry for dumping on you," I whispered suddenly against her hair.

She hugged me back.

"I didn't consider it dumping," she whispered back, "you were just being honest."

I squeezed her gently in my arms.

"That's all I ever want to be with you," I declared.

She nodded against my chest.

"Me too," she replied.

I grinned.

"You're the best," I whispered.

She giggled softly at my tone, which was nice to hear.

"I know," she whispered back surprisingly.

I chuckled too and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"You know?" I repeated.

She nodded.

"Yes indeed," she replied.

I always liked that about her. I liked that she was playful and confident, even when the situation wasn't in her favor. Her sudden spirited nature made me reminisce for a moment.

"Hey, do you remember when we were children and you hid my hat from me?" I recollected.

Saria raised a brow at the question.

"What?" she asked.

I cleared my throat to speak up.

"I was eight and we were playing hide the Korok," I explained, "I was in the middle of counting when you took my hat from me and hid it somewhere in the meadow. You told me the Deku Tree would expel me from the forest if I didn't find it."

She immediately started giggling.

"Dear goddesses…" she moaned, "yes, I do remember that."

I gave her an accused look.

"I was nearly traumatized," I joked.

She giggled again.

"No you weren't," she insisted.

I nodded.

"Yes, I was," I joked, "you should feel terrible making me go through that."

She laughed more.

"I should, but I don't," she teased, then admitted, "but yeah… not my nicest moment."

I agreed with only her last statement.

"You were channeling a little of Mido there," I said.

She raised her brows and shrugged.

"Well, he _was_ in love with me and around me all the time," she teased, "some of his personality was bound to rub off."

She laughed more and I grinned at her beautiful cadence. It was like music to my ears. She left a little bit of a doorway for me to capitalize on. I intended to do just that.

"Poor, poor Mido," I whispered, "so in love he couldn't see straight. Let me just say that he… he wasn't the only one."

Saria was still smiling at my utterance, when slowly it started to fade. Mine did as well, until we were once again stuck with what we were trying to avoid.

"Link…" she trailed.

I reached up and caressed her cheek.

"You've always been that special girl, always," I whispered, "and you always will be."

Then, in a moment of impulse, I reached in and kissed her softly on the lips. I thoroughly expected her to pull away, but to my surprise she didn't. Instead, she kissed me back and rather succinctly too. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close as she kissed me harder and deeper when we got a little more inclined. My hands stroked through her hair and I held her tight. She was moaning softly when she let her guard down and opened her mouth to mine. It was deep and wet and satisfying. However soon after, she realized what she was doing and she shook her head while she pulled away. Her eyes widened in surprise when she stared at me.

She covered her mouth.

"I can't, I can't, I can't," she whispered more to herself than to me, "I can't Link."

I stared at her without saying anything in rebuttal, and that was when she pulled from my reach.

"You need to go," she whispered, "please."

I paused for a second.

"Sar-" I tried.

"Please Link," she interrupted.

I looked away with a hint of frustration before I budged.

"Are you sure?" I asked anyway.

She nodded.

"Yes," she said, "you know we would both regret it."

I couldn't say that on my end. Even so, rather than argue with her, I just nodded and tried to make this less difficult.

"Okay," I replied, then added, "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

She shook her head.

"Just go," she said, "but thank you for warning me about everything else."

I nodded.

"Of course," I said, then added, "but we need to reconvene in a month. We have to go over the findings, and keep looking for clues related to the moon goddess."

She nodded, but didn't really seem to be listening.

"Fine," she said, "we'll meet in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Just contact me, I won't ignore you."

That seemed fair enough. I understood her worried disposition.

"Sounds good," I replied, then added, "and I am really sorry."

She shook her head.

"Forget it," she said, "let's just pretend it never happened."

I stared at her for a moment, not at all agreeing to such a conflation. Even so, I nodded and decided to take my leave. This runaround was getting us nowhere. I went back over to the window and prepped my exit. I opened the panes and checked the perimeter for any locals below. The area was clear. Before I began my descent, I looked back over at Saria one last time.

"Remember," I said, "next month."

She nodded.

"I will," she replied, "next month."

With that, I took my leave and started back down the vine trellis. Saria came over to the window to watch me climb down to ensure sure I was safe. When I landed, I signaled to her I was alright. Saria then nodded and closed the windows. I made my way back to the main square towards the castle. However, while I was hiding in plain sight, I suddenly recalled that vague warning from Zelda. She looked so distraught at the thought of it. I still had no idea what it was, but I wondered if it had something to do with what I was discussing with Saria a little bit ago. I was willing to go to a point of no return with her. It wasn't like me to be so dishonorable, but I was letting my bitterness get the better of me. Was this what Zelda was warning me about? Was this what her plea entailed? Would I truly give in to such selfishness?

I would just have to wait and see.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Inspiration: "Perfect Blue," by Satoshi Kon, "Black Swan," with Natalie Portman**

 **Author Note: It's hard to keep your integrity when you let your guard down.**

 **Word Count: 12,172**

* * *

Chapter 20

One month later: Saria's POV

Today was the day I was going to meet Link in the Sacred Forest Meadow. I made arrangements for a nanny for hire to come and watch Elincia for a few hours. She would be here soon. My baby tended to sleep and eat a lot, as all babies did. So, I pumped enough milk for six full bottles. I knew she would never eat that much in my time away, but I wanted to be safe rather than sorry. I kept the bottles in the coolest area of the kitchen near a mound of ice in the basin. I had to go to the market daily for ice to keep our perishable foods laconic, especially Elinica's milk.

Even so, I considered this easy money for the nanny and a little break for me. I loved Elincia to no end, but it was tiring work to be sure. She may have been only six weeks old, but caring for a baby was a full time job, and I still had all the duties around the house to account for. At the end of the day, I was exhausted. But, for all my hard work, Ralph was continually grateful, and that was why I felt so guilty for that moment I had with Link when he came to visit me. I knew nothing like that could happen today. After we went over the information, I was leaving. No questions asked. There was no compromising that.

 _I cannot allow myself to let my guard down,_ I thought, _not today._

I chose a nanny over Ralph's mother because Marin still practiced medicine on a part time basis. Today she was at her clinic so she couldn't watch Elinica. However, in a way I was grateful because I also wanted to account for my privacy. Marin had good intentions, but as I have stated before, she was very nosy. There were times she would ask a million questions about my shopping trips and my goings on about the day when I went to pick up my daughter. I didn't mind answering her questions most of the time, but sometimes I felt she was diving too deep. Her working today may have been a blessing in disguise for me.

I paused, always finding that saying funny.

 _If I were a blessing I would wear it proudly,_ I thought.

Idioms and allegories weren't my strong suit. Even so, I was currently brushing my hair in Ralph's and my bedroom. Little Elinica was watching me from the small play area I prepared for her. She was cooing over several toys that she simultaneously attempted to grab.

I smiled at her.

"What are you doing over there?" I asked softly. "Are you making a mess? Are you making a mess?"

Elincia laughed at my exaggerated voice and babbled her reply. Dear goddesses, she was so precious. I brushed my hair one last time when it finally laid the way I wanted it to. I planned to get a head band to keep my bangs out of my eyes, but as I reached into one of my drawers, a sudden sharp searing pain coursed at my forehead. I had to grab my skull with both my hands when the pain didn't abate and intensified.

I held in a scream and groaned instead.

 _What's going on?_ I wondered terrified.

"Grrrrrr!" I groaned through clench teeth.

The pain never went away, and my horror only swelled when abruptly a voice went throughout my head.

" _Saria…_ " it taunted, " _Saria…_ "

My body froze.

I knew that voice.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

The voice became evermore present.

" _You've been keeping me at bay,_ " it said, " _I want to come out and play now._ "

My hold tightened.

I felt as though I were trying to cover my ears from a voice I couldn't escape from.

"Never!" I replied. "Go away!"

The voice laughed.

" _You seemed to think there was a choice in this matter,_ " the voice said, " _there isn't. You know very well a great deal of the happiness you're experiencing is because of me._ "

I shook my head.

"You're insane!" I cried out.

Elincia was now staring at me wide eyed. My poor daughter had no idea what was going on.

" _I think not,_ " the voice said, " _there is a reckoning Saria and I am here to claim it._ "

I raised my head up a little.

"You will not control me!" I said. "I won't let you!"

After my utterance my pain suddenly got worse, and I unintentionally shrieked.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

Elincia looked startled now.

" _You don't have a choice,_ " the voice said, " _soon the Moonlight Crucible will take place and you will cease to exist, but don't worry, I'll take good care of Elincia, Ralph… and Link._ "

I felt terrified at her sayings, and before I could say another thing, I screamed in pain once again.

"Ahhhh!" I shrieked, then fell to the floor.

This time Elincia wasn't just startled, she started crying. I writhed in pain for several minutes, unable to help my baby. I looked over at her, trying to will myself through the pain, but nothing helped. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as the crying continued in the foreground at my daughter's play pin. The last thing I saw was my baby's inconsolable face when everything suddenly went black.

I recalled nothing else.

~SSS~

A few moments later

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. A crying baby looked terrified nearby. She was a pretty little thing and she was staring at me with a familiarity that was conversant to this motherly vessel.

 _Her daughter,_ I thought.

I shook my head momentarily so I wouldn't be so groggy. Afterwards, I got up carefully from the floor and looked down at my hands. I felt surreal, but this was real. I was controlling her body full on now. I was no longer a subject to her manipulation. This was a marvelous surprise. The little baby was still crying, and I looked down at her mildly confused. Didn't she recognize me? Wasn't this congruent for her? I then went to pick her up, and as I lifted her in the air, she slowly became less afraid. She gradually stopped crying, her tears seemed to subside, and she began cooing again. She looked comforted. It was fascinating. I even held her close to my chest so she could hear her mother's heart beat. Soon, she closed her eyes and nestled closely to me. Oddly enough, I found enjoyment in helping this little girl. This is what Hylians must have expressed as motherhood. Even so, I knew this little child was different. She had a profound lineage.

"You're special," I whispered to her, "because it's not just your mommy's blood running in your veins, but you have mine too."

She opened her eyes when I spoke. She was studying me like I was a historic figure or something, which ironically, I was. Her bright blue eyes stared into mine as if I were the only person in the world. She obviously had no idea what I was telling her.

So, I went on.

"One day you're going to grow up and be beautiful," I said to her, "just like your mother."

The pretty child continued to stare at me.

"Do you know you have the name of a queen?" I asked.

She looked at me mildly perplexed and I smiled.

"You are too precious," I whispered.

Afterwards, I put her back down in her play pin when I saw she was calm. She didn't react negatively at all.

"See, that wasn't so bad," I whispered, "mommy knows exactly how to help you."

The beautiful child continued to stare, but then found comfort in her toy right next to her. I smiled again, sensing she would be very important in the future… very important. With the baby safely attended to, I turned my attention to the vanity and the small mess that was made. I knelt down to pick up the sundries to replace them on the dresser, when I noticed my prude reflection as I stood up. I reacted in minor disgust when I turned to model in the mirror.

 _What in the world?_ I thought.

"She was going to wear this for the king?" I whispered. "A king she's in love with?"

My reflection showed a pretty maiden wearing a plain blue dress and a white shawl. I shook my head immediately and turned my attention to the closet.

"This just won't do," I said, "especially for what I have planned."

I opened the closet door and saw instantly that her wardrobe was small… smaller than I initially thought.

I groaned slightly.

"This is going to be a problem," I said.

I went to work immediately in searching for another more suitable garment, something more revealing and provocative. I was successful in finding one, but only after I looked through some of the urns she had hidden in the back. I fanned it out to look it over: it was black, skin tight, and absolutely perfect.

I smirked.

"We have a winner," I said and went back over to the vanity.

I took off the shawl and dress and placed the body suit against my skin. It would fit perfectly, but just to ensure that I had it where I wanted it, I removed the bustier and the undergarments. Afterwards, I slipped the suit over my naked body and it was flawless. Actually, it was a lot more revealing than I gave it credit for.

"This is better than I thought," I said when I turned to the side to eye myself, "he definitely won't be able to resist this."

Satisfied with my clothes, I made sure to grab a cloak so I wouldn't be noticeable while walking through the city. Afterwards, I brushed my hair, making sure to keep the bangs in my face and letting the tresses flow down to my waist.

 _Beautiful,_ I thought with a smirk.

"This body is perfect," I said, "a perfect vessel for the crucible."

A moment later, there was a knock that came from the door downstairs. I was puzzled for a moment, but then remembered her set up.

"The nanny," I whispered.

I checked my appearance one more time before I went over to Elincia and picked her up. The cloak was the perfect concealment.

"It's time," I said, smiling at the child.

The baby smiled back.

"Your mommy is about to make a very important man happy," I whispered, "very happy."

The baby cooed and smiled at me. I simply laughed, then afterwards I went out the bedroom to go downstairs to greet the visitor. There was a second knock where I scuttled a bit faster.

"Coming," I called to ensure there wouldn't be a third.

I reached for the doorknob and of no shock to anyone, the person on the other side was the nanny. She was a pleasant looking woman with a warm smile. She curtsied slightly before introducing herself.

"Good afternoon ma'am," she greeted, "my name is Matilda, I'm from the governess agency."

I smiled.

"Wonderful to meet you Matilda," I replied, "I'm Saria and this is Elincia, please come in."

I moved out of the way and the young woman stepped past the threshold of the abridging. She looked around and immediately complimented the home.

"This house is beautiful miss," she said.

I grinned.

"Thank you," I said, but got straight to the point because time was ticking, "I will be gone for several hours. There is plenty of milk for my daughter by the basin where I keep the ice. If her father returns home before me, you are free to go, and if it is sooner than the six hour allotment you can keep the entire till of fifty rupees."

Matilda looked at me surprised.

"That's very generous of you," she said.

I looked over at the child I had in tow.

"We try to be generous people," I said softly, and then handed her Elincia, the baby naturally cried, but I consoled her. "There, there darling mommy will be back soon; you be good."

Matilda grinned.

"Don't worry Mrs. Saria, I'm used to this," she said.

I returned her grin.

"I'm sure you are," I said, reaching over and caressing Elincia's cheek, "I'll see you soon."

The nanny nodded.

"Yes ma'am," she said.

With that, I took my leave and headed for the Sacred Forest Meadow. I hooded myself and couldn't have felt better. It was going to be a good day. After all, I had an eager king waiting.

~SSS~

The Sacred Forest Meadow, one hour later

I arrived finally.

It was a nice walk, taking in the sights of these terrestrial woodlands was comforting. I felt like I hadn't been to Hyrule in ages, which actually was the case, but the destination was more of what I was interested in. Several times, Saria tried to regain control of her body, but my will was too strong today. It was my turn to come out and play. It was my turn to be appeased. It was my turn to do what Saria couldn't. That seal kept me at bay long enough. I had a ritual to commence, and I wanted to thank my benefactor in person… the King of Hyrule. After all, if it weren't for him and the queen I wouldn't be here.

 _Such fitting irony,_ I thought.

There were times when I integrated with Saria's personality to will her on, but she was too stubborn and strong willed to give in. However, now that she had her baby, I think it satisfied the need for her to feel more Hylian. Her defenses weren't quite as high as they once were. She seemed more at ease. She even allowed her heart to slip up and be divided. She couldn't hide anything from me. I knew her thoughts. I knew her feelings. I knew her desires. I knew who she _really_ wanted. Luckily for me he was just the person I needed with him being the propitiatory sun prince.

I wasn't currently at my full power, but I knew I couldn't be until I completed my task today and participated in the Moonlight Crucible soon to come. I had to maintain my cover until then, and I liked this attractive feminine vessel. Saria was very beautiful and she made it easy for me to get what I wanted. I even did her a favor by burning off all her pregnancy weight and keeping her bosom perfect and full, with a lean athletic body. I made her sex life more interesting too with her husband. He couldn't get enough of Saria when she acted so naughty. However, even with all that, it seemed her true desire was for another… a king to be quite frank.

That thought made me smile.

"What a dilemma," I whispered.

Just then, I heard a rustling of the trees behind me. My ears perked and I turned to see I was no longer alone. My guest had arrived. He was standing under the evergreens of the effacement of the temple. His head was cloaked, his countenance was regal, but he also appeared stunned. It probably was due to my appearance no doubt… just the reaction I wanted. I was going to take full advantage of this opportunity in order to make this work.

I smirked.

 _Your majesty… welcome to the spider's web,_ I thought.

I then took a step forward.

"Hello Link," I greeted.

~SSS~

Link's POV

I would be lying if I said I wasn't thrown for a loop just now. In fact, I was stopped in my tracks and didn't proceed forward for a few moments because I was so taken aback. My dear friend Saria was standing in the middle of the meadow with her hair flowing down her back and her bangs falling in her face. That was my favorite way for her to wear her hair. She was her most beautiful to me when she appeared like this. The sunlight was caught in her emerald green tresses and the iridescence made her appear angelic. She almost appeared like something out of a dream. However, that was where the innocence ended.

The rest of her attire was… questionable at best. She wasn't wearing a dress like she usually did. Instead, she was wearing this form fitting sleeveless black bodysuit. Much like the one she wore nearly two years when I took her to Kokiri Forest to recapture her memories. If I wasn't mistaken, I think it _was_ the same one from two years ago… and it _still_ left very little to the imagination. It etched and curved in all the places it should… or shouldn't if that made any sense. To be honest, I was actually quite surprised at how perfect her figure appeared considering she just had a baby nearly two months ago. There wasn't even a pouch at her belly, and her torso and legs appeared very firm with good muscle tone too.

She looked amazing and I couldn't help but admire it.

I gave her a quick once over.

 _So… that's what Ralph goes to bed to every night,_ I thought, _no wonder he's such a happy looking fellow._

Apparently, she was getting plenty of exercise. I conceded the results of her physique to house work and running around looking after a baby. Such work was overlooked in how it provided strenuous activity for mothers who took care of their homes. Even so, there was something obvious going on here, something very deliberate and ostentatious on her end. She made it seem from the last time I saw her that she didn't want to behave in an erroneous type of way. It guess that rationale went right out the window. And when I studied her appearance more closely, I noticed she wasn't wearing a bustier either.

My brows raised at that.

 _What in Hylia's dear name…?_ I thought.

All maidens wore a bustier. It was simply a part of their grooming. Zelda wore one. Daphnes' nanny wore one. The maidens working in the kitchen wore one. Every maiden wore a bustier. However, I could tell from my vantage point that nothing was strapping those mammary glands back. Saria's nipples were puckering against the fabric from the breeze. Frankly, her breasts looked perfect: perky, very robust, and round. That outfit complimented them very well too… which I think was the point. Even so, I had to wonder how she was able to leave Castle Town without being noticed. _Everyone_ would have noticed her leaving town dressed like this. Nevertheless, I then caught sight of a cloak she apparently wore and now had resting on the stump in the middle of the meadow.

I made a quick deduction of this situation.

 _This isn't the rendezvous I was expecting,_ I thought, _I'm not complaining, but if her husband saw her dressed this way he would probably kill both of us. Though, he'd probably kill both of us anyway._

I finally took a couple steps forward and removed my hood. Saria smiled when she saw me and greeted me.

"Hello Link," she uttered softly.

I halted for a moment before I answered her.

"Hello there," I greeted back.

She then walked over to me after our brief reacquaintance and surprisingly took hold of my hand.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said softly.

I paused again and I looked into her beautiful eyes, studying her. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was different about her today. Besides her apparel, she appeared more confident too, which was fine, and with the way she was looking, why shouldn't she be?

I returned her smile.

"I'm glad to see you too," I replied, and tried not to make my second once over noticeable, "by the way, you look amazing."

She smiled wider and bit her lower lip.

"Thank you, I've been working really hard," she said, "it's not easy when you have a little one at home."

I agreed with that and grinned.

"Very true," I said, "my son has me going nonstop. He's up all hours of the night."

She giggled when I said that.

"Are you up with your baby?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I know we have a governess and a nanny to look after him, but I enjoy being around him too much to leave him be," I admitted, "I've even been sleeping in the nursery some nights."

She clasped her hands together and audibly showed her approval.

"Awwwww, that's wonderful," she said, "I can imagine you holding your baby in your arms."

I raised my brows.

"He's kind of an amazing child," I said, "I never knew I would love him so much."

Saria gave me an endearing look.

"That's so sweet Link," she said, then she joked, "you big softy."

This time I chuckled, and for a brief moment afterwards we were both silent. This felt similar to the time when we first reconnected: a little awkward with a hint of unease. However, something was different about the tension here today. This subtle tension wasn't nervousness. It was, well, attraction really, at least on my end. I couldn't lie. Although, considering how she put herself together, something told me she put more thought into this rendezvous than she would readily admit to.

Saria then stared at the ground and took a step closer to me.

"I… I wanted to apologize," she started suddenly.

I thought that was a little odd.

"For what?" I asked.

She stroked her hair behind her ears.

"For the back and forth I was constantly giving you over the past few months," she explained, "that must have been very frustrating."

I shrugged.

"I figured you were just trying to do the right thing," I said, "I understood. Besides, you were pregnant."

She took another step towards me and looked into my eyes.

"Well, thank you for understanding," she said, "but that isn't surprising, that's just who you are."

I nodded.

"Thank you," I replied.

Afterwards, there was another silence between us and the tension was notably mounting. Frankly, I found it a little strange. It shouldn't have been this uncomfortable between us no matter how attracted we were towards each other. Something was amiss. Something was amiss and I couldn't put my finger on it. However, even with the apparent misgivings, I ignored it, especially when she spoke up again.

"Tell me more about your son," she said.

I raised my brows, finding no issue with the subject.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

She shrugged and giggled, and I swear her smile right now could light up the heavens right now.

"Everything," she replied.

Somehow I knew that would be her answer.

I chuckled.

"Everything?" I repeated.

She nodded.

"Everything," she said once again.

I figured I'd start with the basics.

"Okay," I said, "well, he's small, with the brightest blue eyes you ever did see."

She giggled again.

"And probably with the blondest of blonde hair too right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"White blonde actually," I replied, "but I reckon it'll darken when he gets older."

She laughed more.

"You reckon huh?" she teased.

I nodded again.

"I do," I said.

She stroked her hair over to one shoulder and pressed me more.

"Tell me more," she said.

I grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Well, he's little, he cries a lot, and he has a great deal of flatulence," I joked, "other than that he's a normal child."

Saria giggled more.

"Besides the fact he's a prince," she teased.

I shrugged.

"Yes, besides that fact," I joked.

She shook her head playfully.

"And you're mean," she said, "babies are supposed to fart!"

This time I laughed.

"I was trying to be 'kingly' when I spoke about my son," I joked, "'farting' is not a kingly word."

Saria covered her mouth and laughed more.

"Link, you're silly," she said.

I raised a brow.

"I thought you said I was serious," I corrected.

She had no qualms.

"That too," she replied, "but I like the silliness more, you need to do it more often."

I nodded.

"I will try," I promised, then directed the question back to her, "what about you? Tell me about your daughter."

Her eyes widened slightly, but her face instantly lit up in a warm expression.

"Her name is Elincia," she started, "and she looks just like me, green hair and everything."

I looked at her surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

Saria nodded.

"She's my little twin," she said admirably, "she's pretty amazing."

I grinned at her countenance.

"I'll bet she's gorgeous," I said.

She nodded and blushed.

"She is… she really is," she said, "and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter."

I chuckled.

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you were a little biased," I replied, "I certainly am with my son."

She giggled again.

"I sensed that," she teased.

There was a brief silence just then, where Saria avoided my eyes for a moment.

"Does… does Daphnes look like you?" she asked suddenly.

I took in a deep sigh and shook my head.

"Everyone says he does, but to me he looks like Zelda," I admitted, "he is his mother's twin."

She grinned.

"I garner they are right and you are just being stubborn," she said.

I shrugged.

"Maybe," I said.

She laughed again and afterwards we both got quiet once more. Saria redistributed her hair to her back, where she left me with a full frontal view of her bulbous cleavage. It was quite voluptuous. I saw myself shamelessly staring when I had to consciously tell myself to look away. I was certain she caught my gaze, but it was hard not to when her charms were so front and center. She didn't say anything on it though. It was then I made a decision.

 _Okay,_ I thought, _let me address the giant lizalfos._

I gave her another once over and finally had to ask.

"If I say something to you, will you promise not to get offended?" I asked suddenly.

She raised a brow and gave me a knowing look.

"Starting a conversation like that is not very promising Link," she joked.

I gathered that and went on anyway.

"I know, but I needed a proper preface," I said, then asked, "no hard feelings?"

She shrugged.

"Sure, no hard feelings," she said, "what is it?"

I gave her another once over and asked, "Why are you wearing this?"

She looked at me surprised by the abrupt inquiry.

"What?" she asked.

I raised my brows.

"Why are you wearing this outfit?" I repeated.

She looked down at her clothes.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it," I replied.

She went on.

"You… you don't like it?" she inquired.

I took in a deep sigh. That wasn't the issue at all. It was quite the opposite.

"No…" I said honestly, "it's not that I don't like it. It's that I like it a little _too_ much."

Saria blushed at my honesty, but she had to know it was coming.

"Oh…" she trailed, "well, I guess I didn't think about it."

I then gave her an offhanded look.

"Don't give me that, you've thought about it alright," I accused playfully, "you knew exactly what kind of reaction that outfit would get from me."

Saria giggled again and then shrugged, rescinding her initial innocence.

"Fine," she said, "you twisted my arm, I'll tell you the truth. I wore this because I was thinking about the first time you took me to Kokiri Forest. It was such an important day for me, I just wanted to recapture that."

I didn't altogether buy that explanation, but it was what she wanted me to believe. I reached over and stroked her hair gently. Nothing too obvious, just a simple touch.

"Is that the… only reason?" I pressed.

It was then a little more honesty filtered through her. Her cheeks blushed and she pursed her lips together when she suddenly got quiet.

"Well… well, no," she confessed quietly, "I also remember the reaction you had when you saw me in this the first time. It was subtle because you were always so hard to read, but I could tell you were impressed. I guess I wanted some of that today too… did it work?"

I paused for a minute, but then nodded.

"It did," I replied, trying to keep it simple, "it looked amazing on you then and it looks amazing on you now."

Saria blushed again and avoided my eyes.

"Thank you," she said, "I'm glad you like it."

She finally looked me in the eyes again and there was this look there that she tried to keep hidden, but it was a little too overt to be denied. It was desire. I grinned at her, hoping to dispel it, but then I had my own innocuous issue. I felt it fade when I started thinking some… some inappropriate thoughts. I stepped back and stepped away to give us more space. I decided then to create a little more distance between us to keep this civil. I thought it best if I changed the subject. I took off my gauntlets and went and sat down at the stump.

"It's a beautiful day," I said, looking around.

She turned and stared at me for a second before she agreed.

"It is," she replied, "it seems so perfect."

The sunlight in the canopy was giving that effect.

"I like the sound of that," I said, "perfection in paradise."

She spread her arms out and closed her eyes, letting the sunlight bathe her face.

"This is paradise, isn't it?" she asked.

I grinned at her peaceful expression.

"Yes… our paradise," I said.

She then opened her eyes and looked at me surprised. Maybe I shouldn't have said it quite like that, but she agreed anyway.

"That's even better," she said, then repeated, "our paradise."

There was another brief silence between us, where I sensed the tension was gaining more momentum and nothing seemed to dispel it. Nothing. I then went to change the subject again.

"What's new?" I asked.

She gave me an obvious look.

"What's new?" she repeated.

I knew it sounded trite.

"Yes," I said.

She stared at me for a moment.

"Besides my baby," she said, "nothing really."

I grinned at her inflection.

"I guess that wasn't the best question," I admitted.

She smiled at me.

"Not so much," she said.

She then walked over and sat down next to me on the stump. I had to admit with the way the sun was shining through the canopy it was making her hair look incredible. There was this soft glow about it, and even her eyes seemed to be shining like blue diamonds. It was so evident, I couldn't hide it.

"You look so beautiful today," I said absently.

Saria's eyes widened slightly and she characteristically blushed at my compliment.

"Oh, why thank you," she said sincerely.

I reached over and stroked her hair behind her ear when she turned to stare at me. There was so much unspoken candor in this moment, and admittedly I was starting to drop my guard. Not because of Saria herself, but because of what I was feeling towards her right now. I had to turn away and clear my throat to get my bearings together. My façade was falling and I think she could see that. Even so, she just gave me an offhanded stare.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

I nodded quickly, too quickly to be honest.

"Yes," I said and didn't add much else.

I could see her studying my face from my periphery.

"Don't give me that," she said, "you seem… nervous."

I shook my head immediately.

"No-no not at all," I stammered.

That wasn't much of a reassurance.

She grinned and raised a brow. This time she reached over and stroked my hair. Her fingers felt nice.

"Link you don't have to pretend with me," she replied.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. I turned and looked at her just then and had to will myself from going down the road this conversation seemed to be destined to go.

"I don't know why I'm acting the way I am," I detracted, "I apologize."

Her pretty face warmed up.

"You don't have to apologize," she said, "in fact, I think it's adorable that you are so nervous."

I paused for a moment.

"I'm hardly what you call 'adorable'," I corrected, "and I''m not nervous."

She grinned.

"Yes indeed you are adorable, and you are nervous," she said. "You can't see it, but your face is as red as a tomato."

My eyes widened slightly, not expecting that.

"Really?" I asked.

She giggled and nodded.

"Really," she said.

I turned away again, but Saria reached over and turned my face back in her direction with a gentle tilt.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," she whispered, "if anything… I'm nervous too."

My throat tightened.

"Oh," was all I said.

Saria giggled again.

"I think this is the best version of you," she whispered, "all tongue tied and not sure what to say."

I didn't necessarily agree with her on that, but I understood it was because she knew at this moment she had more of the power in this situation. She could see it. She could sense it. She knew I wanted to be with her in some way.

"You're silly," I replied.

She smiled at me.

"Am I?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"You are," I said.

Saria studied me again, but then playfully shrugged and let the matter go.

"If you say so," she said, then changed the subject. "So, why did you want to have this meeting so badly? What's going on?"

I raised a brow at her nonchalance and ease of shift.

"I'm surprised at this attitude," I said anyway, "you know we're here because of your safety right?"

She leaned back on the stump and stared up at the canopy. She seemed indifferent.

"I suppose so," she replied.

I went on anyway.

"Saria…the Moon Goddess is real," I reassured, "and she wants you for some odd reason. We have to be serious about this. Remember what you told me?"

She looked over at me and stared into my eyes.

"You're talking about the Hilda riddle I sent to you, right?" she replied.

I wouldn't have put it quite so cavalierly.

"Yes, 'the Hilda riddle,'" I mocked, "what you told me has merit Sar. As I've told you before, I've done a comparison analysis and I think it may have something to do with a lunar event coming up."

Saria looked at me puzzled.

"What lunar event?" she asked.

I was glad she was at least keen enough to ask me that.

"The lunar tetra," I explained, "it's the last of four full moons in a single calendar year that appear red. They are sometimes referred to as blood moons."

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh dear," she said, "when is this supposed to happen?"

"In about a month," I replied.

For the first time she looked a little concerned.

"You're certain of this?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Positive," I replied.

She took in a deep sigh and looked away. I studied her expression for a moment.

"What do you think about that?" I asked.

She shrugged, not sure what to say.

"You could be right," she said.

I gave her an offhanded look.

"I could be right?" I repeated.

She then looked over at me and grinned.

"Fine," she said, "you _are_ right."

I was getting increasingly perplexed by her lack urgency regarding this matter.

"Saria… this is serious," I said, "Zelda even came to me with a premonition regarding this. I've informed you of that fact. She was the one who warned me about the lunar tetra."

Saria looked at me surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Really," I replied, "could you please act like you care a little more?"

Saria paused and let my words sink in, but then she reached over and caressed my cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I… I just have other things on my mind right now."

I looked at her surprised.

 _Is she serious?_ I wondered.

My concern was growing.

"Saria-" I tried.

She then shushed me.

"I heard you loud and clear," she interrupted softly, "lunar tetra in a month, Moon Goddess, I need to be careful- I got it."

I stared at her in mild disbelief. This wasn't like her at all.

"Saria… what is going on with you?" I asked finally. "Why aren't you acting like yourself?"

She looked away at the accusation.

"I'm fine Link," she said.

I shook my head.

"No," I accused, "you aren't."

She rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm not unnecessarily stressing out due to what you just told me?" she countered.

"I-" I tried again.

She reached over again and put her finger to my lips.

"I promise you I'm fine and I heard everything you said," she interrupted, "I swear."

I wasn't reassured by her words, but it seemed she was going to side step me anyway.

"Saria-" I tried again.

"I swear Link," she interrupted once more.

I stared into her beautiful eyes wanting to believe her, but I just didn't. I looked away when my frustration mounted. I felt like I was talking to a wall. She wasn't listening and it seemed it was going to cost her her life if she didn't get serious. Even so, I said nothing. Saria saw my facial expression and came in a little closer to me when she saw I was cross.

"Don't be upset," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

I took in a deep sigh and cut my gaze back to her. She returned it with a smile.

"No hard feelings?" she asked.

I paused for a long time, then finally nodded.

"Sure," I said, "no hard feelings, but you need to be careful."

She nodded.

"Of course," she replied.

There was another silence between us afterwards. It was significantly more confusing than the last one, mainly because I was mildly irritated with her now too. However, I did my best to ignore it. Saria was staring up at the canopy again and then closed her eyes, letting the sun shine on her face. She looked serene. Someone could have mistaken her for Farore with how ethereal the surroundings were. I imagine the goddess of the life would be as beautiful as Saria was right now if she transmogrified. I was tempted to tell Saria such, but decided against it to not add to the latent tension already here. Instead, I changed the subject and broke the silence.

"Tell me a joke," I suddenly.

Saria looked at me surprised.

"What?" she replied. "A joke?"

I nodded.

"Yes, a joke," I said, "you've told them before."

Saria looked slightly confused before she turned away from looking at me.

I raised a brow.

"Do you have any new jokes?" I redirected.

At first I wasn't sure she heard me because she didn't respond right away, but a moment later she shrugged.

"Not really," she said.

I didn't believe her.

"You'll have to forgive me for thinking you're fibbing," I said, "you always have jokes."

She smirked.

"Calling me a liar is not very nice," she said.

I grinned.

"You not being very forthcoming isn't either, how else am I supposed to respond?" I asked rhetorically. "Come on, please, now tell me a joke."

She paused, with her eyes searching my face just then.

"Fine," she replied, "I have a joke, but I don't think you're going to find it funny."

I accepted her challenge.

"Try me," I said.

Her expression suddenly became nondescript.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Quite sure," I said, "I love your jokes."

Saria studied me once more before she answered again.

"Alright," she uttered finally, "here's the joke: your marriage and my marriage."

My eyes widened slightly at her utterance and I stared at her slightly taken aback. I waited for her to go on, but she said nothing else.

"And?" I pressed.

Her eyes narrowed in return.

"And what?" she asked innocently.

"Is that all?" I inquired anyway.

She raised a brow.

"Does anymore need to be said?" she countered. "That's the point of the joke."

This time I studied her face.

"Saria, that isn't funny," I said quietly.

She looked away.

"Sure it is," she replied with a hint of sarcasm, "it's very funny, the whole damn situation is funny."

After her utterance, there was another silence between us. It was long and reflective, and it didn't help what was already here.

"Saria…" I trailed finally, "why are you talking this way? You haven't been acting like yourself since we got here."

She didn't answer right away.

"You don't see the humor?" she whispered after a few moments, ignoring my last statement completely.

I stared at her profile.

 _What is this about?_ I wondered.

"Did… you and Ralph have another fight?" I deflected.

Saria forced a laugh, then looked back over at me.

"What?" she asked.

I looked at her with a hint of defiance.

"Did you and Ralph have another fight?" I repeated.

She scoffed slightly.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"It's just a question," I replied.

She grunted softly and shook her head.

"No," she said simply, "no, we didn't have a fight. He's happier with me than ever. He can't seem to keep his hands off me."

That last statement was obvious bait. However, I wasn't going to take it. Instead, I deflected.

"Is he happy?" I asked.

However, she seemed annoyed with the questioning and reversed it back on me.

"Are you?" she asked. "Are _you_ happy Link?"

I paused for a moment and took in a deep sigh. I looked away from her, feeling uncomfortable with where this was going. I didn't have a straight answer.

"I don't know, I think I am," I replied, trying to be honest, "at least I'm trying to be. My son makes me happy."

Her eyes searched my face.

"What about Zelda?" she asked.

I didn't want to talk about my wife.

"What about her?" I countered.

She paused at my tone.

"Are you happy with her?" she asked.

I didn't reply right away.

"She… she's a good queen," I replied, "she just loves in a different kind of way. We're trying to make it work."

She raised a brow.

"That's very noble of you," she said, "but you're not answering my question."

She was starting to get under my skin.

"What do you want me to say?" I demanded quietly. "I hate her? She's a terrible mother? She's a horrible lover? What do you want me to say?"

Saria looked at me very calmly.

"I just want you to be honest," she replied, "I just asked you if you were happy. You didn't have to get tangential. I just want to know what's behind those beautiful brooding sky blue eyes of yours."

I rolled those sky blue eyes and looked away.

"There's nothing brooding here," I muttered.

She nodded.

"Oh yes there is," she whispered, "and you're stalling to tell me."

I was getting tired of this.

"Well, maybe I don't want to!" I snapped. "Have you considered that?"

I turned and gave her a hard stare, while her expression remained docile. We locked eyes for a minute before she reached over and caressed my cheek again.

"I… I'm sorry," she whispered finally, "I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just teasing."

I cut my eyes from her and shook my head. I didn't reply. There was another brief silence between us. I was hard lining my position, when she suddenly got up from the stump and knelt down in front of me on the grass. She nestled herself against me so that she could take hold of my hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, "I shouldn't have pressed the issue."

I suddenly felt my throat tighten in frustration because she knew the answers to her questions. She _knew_. Why was she trying to needle me like this? Why was she acting this way? Seeing her in front of me looking so beautiful and provocative was hard enough, and now she wanted to taunt me with it too? She wasn't being reasonable.

"Saria… I'm king because I have to be," I said, "it's not a choice I wanted for either of us."

Saria nodded.

"I know," she replied, "I was being irrational."

I stared into her eyes.

"I don't… I don't come here to talk about Zelda," I confessed, "I come here because I want to be with you. I just want to have my moment with you."

Her features softened at my words.

"I know," she said, "I guess I was just feeling a little jealous."

My eyes searched her face.

"Jealous of what?" I asked.

She avoided my gaze for a moment.

"She has so much of you," she said quietly, "so much of your life is with her now, and I just feel left out. I… I wanted that for us."

I paused before I replied.

"I hate that you feel that way," I whispered, "it wasn't supposed to be like this."

Her eyes stung suddenly, but she blinked her tears back.

"I know," she replied.

Her expression made me compelled to tell her what I knew she needed to hear.

"Saria… I love you," I whispered, "seriously, you have nothing to be jealous of."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. My words probably rang so hollow.

"You say that when she's the mother of your son," her voice broke slightly, "you say that when you're married to her. You say that so nonchalantly Link."

I wasn't going to let that slide.

"And you think this is any easier for me?" I countered. "You think I enjoy imagining you with Ralph? You think I like the idea of you being another man's wife? Elincia isn't mine when I wish to Hylia she was."

Her eyes widened a little and she looked back into my eyes just then. I caressed her cheek when her tears spilled over.

"I know Daphnes should be yours," I whispered, "I know that and I'm sorry Sar, I really am."

Her throat tightened at my words, but then she came in close and slid her way up into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my chest.

"I love you so much Link," she whispered finally.

I hugged her back and stroked her hair. I felt her crying in my arms now. Her head was buried in my chest and she wouldn't let me go. I let her cry, until she finally calmed down. Afterwards, I pulled her back to look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

Saria took in a deep sigh and nodded.

"I think so," she replied.

She was only inches from my face when I wiped her tears away. Saria stared into my eyes and that _look_ that she had before returned. She reached up and caressed my cheek.

"Link…" she whispered.

I knew that tone.

Afterwards, she reached up and kissed me on the lips. Her mouth was soft and needy and her lips tasted so sweet. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight as I kissed her back with equal ardency. She opened her mouth to mine and cradled my face when her tears started to flow again. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and drew herself in closer to me. I kissed her deeper when I felt her grabbing and tugging on my garments like she wanted to remove them. It soon became very intense, with my tongue coming in frequent contact with hers. There was very little restraint exhibited by either one of us now.

She pulled back briefly for a moment to look me in the eyes.

"This is our paradise, right?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Yes," I whispered back, "yes, it is."

She caressed my cheek again.

"I want you to take me in our paradise," she said suddenly, "I want you to make love to me in our paradise Link."

I stared into her eyes knowing those words were coming, but before I could reply she reached in and kissed me again. She was more aggressive this time around, almost pushing me backwards because she was leaning in on me so hard, and soon her words matched her actions.

"I take it all back," she whispered between a kiss, "I _do_ want that cottage here in the woods. I _do_ want to be your mistress and have your babies. I just want to be with you Link."

My eyes widened at her confession.

"Saria you told me you didn't want that," I said, "you know that can't happen now, you have-" I tried.

She reached in and kissed me again to interrupt me. Her lips were like fire, and I couldn't lie, I couldn't get enough of her. It was so intense, I was starting to give into my selfish inclinations. I wanted to make love to her so badly. She had no idea how deeply embedded that desire was. I kissed her back, stroking my fingers through her perfect hair, and held her so tight her breasts were squeezed up against my chest. I started turning the tide as I leaned in on her with my superior weight and strength, momentarily forcing her to move backwards towards the grass beneath her. It was just so, until I was in the dominant position above her and she was in the submissive position underneath me. The grass was actually tall enough to partially conceal us. Not that it mattered, no one was here but us anyway. I wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed her deeper, thinking about all the things I wanted to do to her. I didn't have enough hours in a day to recount them all.

 _I am going to shag the cum out of her,_ I thought.

All those nights dreaming about her, desiring her, wanting her, and here she was in my arms begging me to take her, to love her. What the hell was I supposed to do? Say no? Walk the hell away? Pretend like I didn't want this to happen? Goddamn it, what the hell was I supposed to do when the woman I loved wanted me to love her? I pulled back and stared into her beautiful eyes, knowing this was wrong, knowing I shouldn't continue forward. I was trying so hard to work out my dilemma, but I knew there was really nothing to work out. Either I was going to stop or not. Saria reached up for me, but then I resisted. She knew I was starting to falter. She sat up slightly underneath me when she saw I was hesitating. She used both her hands to stroke my face and attempted to work her magic on me.

"I know you're conflicted," she whispered, inches away from my lips, "but you know this is what we both want."

She was more right than she knew, and I felt my body betraying me when I got an erection from her tone. I could tell she already knew everything was in her favor with our proximity. I was right up against her groin. The goddesses knew more than anything I wanted to be with her. Saria had to know at this point it was her call, because I was going to succumb. All she had to do was say the words and I was willing to put everything on the line for her. However, I was trying to make it less obvious than it was. I attempted to resist. Even so, she reached in and kissed me again, then like a pro guided my hands to her voluptuous breasts. She must have known how simple men were when it came to the beauty of a woman's anatomy. Zelda had no issues with me regarding that either.

 _We really are simple creatures,_ I thought.

Saria kissed me deeper when she felt me involuntarily squeeze at her mammaries. At that, a very unintended thing happened, the top of her suit suddenly got sodden at the chest from her… breast milk. I heard the pressure release and, I couldn't lie, that occurrence got me throttled. That shit was sexy as hell to me. That was when Saria started undressing herself. It didn't take her long before I fawned over her femininity. Her nipples were puckered and standing on end, but the real kicker was the flow of milk now coming from them. Both breasts were just seeping with white fluid… dear Farore, I had another white fluid I wanted to give her.

"Oh my goddess," I whispered as I stared at her.

There was open desire in her eyes now. She didn't bother to hide it.

"You like what you see, don't you?" she whispered.

I swallowed hard, and nodded like a docile child.

"Yes I do," I replied.

She interlaced my fingers with hers and bit her lower lip.

"Don't make me beg you," she ironically begged, "please."

My eyes panned back up to her face and I saw the resolve there. She was dead serious. I guided her back into the grass, but then paused for a moment when I took my cloak off and pulled my tunic over my head. Afterwards, I got close to her again and kissed her softly. However, I couldn't lie, I was more interested in what was happening south of her neck. So, I furtively trailed down her skin with my tongue, until I got to where I wanted to be. I let my tongue circle around one of her nipples while my free hand cupped the other. I sucked on it gently when she beckoned for it, and that was when I felt a surge of creamy fluid come into my mouth. It tasted sweet and delicious like I knew it would, but there was something particularly erotic about making love to a lactating woman. She had all this ability of life in her to feed and nourish her young, but she also had the ability to be this incredible fetish fantasy to man she was committed to. I would be lying if I didn't admit that I enjoyed this kind of love making with Zelda as well. The past couple weeks have been pretty incredible to say the least. Zelda informed me she had no idea I had such a unconventional sexual side. I like what I like, and I guess I didn't realize it until we were in bed together that night. But to be able to do this with the woman I truly loved, with my dear Saria, this was something special and provocative beyond belief. I squeezed gently again and let her milk run in my mouth. She moaned as she watched me, possibly because she knew this was not going to be enough for her, for either of us actually.

"Link…" she trailed, "please don't tease me anymore. I need you."

There was a hint of impatience in her voice and I knew it was because she wanted more than salacious foreplay. Incredibly enough, I was still battling with my indecision. I pulled back and went to kiss her again while I held her close to me.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered against her ear.

She stroked her fingers through my hair and turned her face towards mine and kissed me again. She was a lot more forceful than she initially intended to be. She slid herself out of the rest of her body suit completely underneath me and started fiddling with the belt on my pants. I undid them for her so she wouldn't have to wonder anymore. She then looked me in the eyes and let nature take its course. I guess the decision had been made. She reached up and kissed me when she braced herself. I didn't waste any time giving her what she wanted and it sent her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Oh my god!" she whimpered.

I thrusted inside her again and again and again, until I just got lost in it all in the tall grass of the meadow. I let my feelings for her take over, consequences be damned. Her closed eyes when I kissed her, when I held her, felt her loving embrace, her desire to be with me… her everything. I got lost in her everything and I didn't look back, not for one second.

 _I'm sorry Zelda,_ I thought, kissing the woman I loved, _I'm sorry._

~SSS~

A few hours later: Saria's POV

The last few hours felt like a deep dark sleep when I finally came to. I blinked several times before I opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed the tall grass right away, the canopy, the sunlight looking like it was going into dusk, the fireflies- this was the Sacred Forest Meadow. The surroundings were the usual beautiful conversant evergreens. I just couldn't remember when I got here, and when I attempted to sit up I realized this had taken a much deeper turn than I could have ever surmised. I noticed immediately the head of gold resting at my bosom… Link's head. My confusion intensified when I looked on and saw that he didn't have a stitch on, and… neither did I.

 _Oh my goddess, we're naked,_ I thought.

My heart began to pound rapidly when I tried to sit up again. Panic instantly set in and that was when the hero finally stirred. He looked to be awaking from a restful sleep. He even yawned and stretched his neck against my cleavage before he lifted his head to look at me. There was a sleepy smile on his handsome face and he looked so happy. The happiest I had seen him in a long time.

He reached up to caress my cheek.

"Hey, sleepy head," he whispered.

My heart pounded faster.

"Hey," I replied.

His fingers lingered over my chin.

"You decided to join the living once more," he teased.

My panic never wavered.

"I-I guess so," I stammered.

He sensed my unease and commented on it.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I didn't.

"Wh-what happened?" I countered.

Link appeared slightly perplexed, then gave me a funny look and chuckled.

"You really are a jester," he whispered, "aren't you?"

I was dead serious, but didn't have a chance to say such when the hero reached up to kiss me on the lips. He was passionate and loving immediately, opening my mouth in a way that only he knew how as he kissed me deeply. However, while he closed his eyes I kept mine open. I was literally deku shell shocked and didn't know how to react, because I had no idea what transpired. My heart pounded faster.

 _We couldn't,_ I thought, _we didn't…_

It seems we could and we did, especially when he started kissing my neck after he trailed from my lips. His mouth found one of my breasts like it was the most natural move in the world, and he unabashedly started suckling the nipple.

"My goddess, you are so beautiful," he whispered against my skin, "everything about you excites me."

I was freaking out more without saying anything. When Link pulled away, he stroked my hair and stared into my eyes. He saw my now apparent panicked expression and smirked again.

"Don't tell me you're acting all embarrassed now," he said, "you were anything but embarrassed a little while ago."

My breathing accelerated and I thought I was going to faint.

"Really?" I asked.

His smile widened.

"Really," he replied, "your acrobatic skills are a major aphrodisiac."

 _My acrobatic skills?_ I thought. _What in Farore's name is he talking about?_

He reached in and kissed me again, this time with his hand at the base of my neck so he could run his fingers through my hair and massage my scalp. He guided me back into the grass and got on top of me when the kiss intensified. I never pushed him away. I never objected. I was just stunned with what was happening.

"Goddesses, I love you so much," he whispered between a kiss, "you're going to get me all aroused and have me make love to you again."

I swallowed hard when I heard that.

"So… so you-you mean we…" I trailed.

Link paused as he stared into my eyes. When he studied my expression again, he suddenly gave me another offhanded look.

"Did I mean we what Saria?" he asked.

I felt my throat tighten at my own reluctance to go on and I avoided his eyes. I didn't answer. However, Link seemed to find my reaction more charming than anything, so he went on.

"Yes Saria," he continued for me, "we made love, and you were amazing."

He was staring in my eyes as he was speaking, but suddenly everything became hazy on my end. I didn't remember a thing. The hero reached in, kissed me again, and suddenly I felt his huge member get hard against me. It was long and thick and he could barely keep the desire out of his voice when he spoke again. His breathing intensified.

"Sar," he whispered, "I need you baby."

He interlaced his hands with mine and placed them above my head. I should have been stopping this, but I inadvertently got aroused by his touches and kisses too. I had never seen him like this. He was like an intoxicating potion. I voluntarily spread my legs apart and reached up and kissed him when he beckoned for it. I whimpered hungrily when I felt him penetrate himself inside me and take me. There was no pain or pressure or anything, just pleasure. It went on like this for the next fifteen or twenty minutes. Link kissed me deeper as he went deeper, and he muffled my shrieks and moans at the climax by keeping his mouth pressed against mine. He kissed me deeper when the orgasm was over and all I could feel was him percolating inside me. It was warm and inviting, much like him. He then collapsed in my arms breathing hard and he was holding me tight. I couldn't lie, that was amazing.

Link kissed my cheek when he finally addressed me again.

"That makes five," he whispered.

I looked at him perplexed.

"Five what?" I whispered back.

The hero grinned.

"Keep this up you're going to make it six," he teased, "but I don't know how many more orgasms you can take."

I froze at the realization of what really took place here.

"We made love five times?" I whispered.

Link nodded.

"Give me about twenty minutes we'll make it six," he teased.

I looked at him surprised and blushed. I looked away when everything suddenly felt surreal.

"How… how long have we been here?" I asked.

Link shrugged.

"Maybe three hours," he replied.

I stared at him shocked.

"Three hours?" I repeated. "Aren't you going to be missed at the castle?"

It didn't seem to be an issue for him.

"Whatever duty is waiting for me it will be there when I get back," he replied, "don't worry."

My heart started to pound again.

"But Link I-" I tried.

"Shhhh," he interrupted, "don't worry, let's just enjoy this time we have."

This was not comforting and I immediately felt a guilt I couldn't describe when I thought about Ralph. There would be no way in hell he would ever forgive me for this, and he would be completely justified. In one fail swoop I clarified all of his mother's and sister's fears. I proved I was a charlatan and no good for him. I closed my eyes and rested my head in the grass.

"I can't believe this," I whispered.

Link stroked my hair.

"You can't believe what?" he asked.

My throat tightened and I closed my eyes.

"Ralph has no idea where I…" I whispered, talking more to myself than to Link.

The hero was slightly surprised that I mentioned my husband now.

"I… uh… suppose not," he replied.

There was a brief silence between us, and that was when the true ugly realization started to hit me. That was when I realized the gravity of what I had done. I covered my face when my eyes suddenly stung with tears, but once they got going they were impossible to stop. That was when I made a more concerted effort to push past Link and get up. However, the hero wouldn't let me just get by. He saw my disposition and looked at me concerned. I looked away from him feeling ashamed and that was when he truly saw how freaked out I was about what happened. But, he also seemed genuinely confused.

"Saria… what's wrong?" he asked.'

I shook my head and felt tears refill my eyes.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "I just want to get up."

Link didn't believe that for a second.

"Saria, come on," he said, "don't do this."

My lips started quivering and I felt my emotions overwhelm me.

"Please Link," I said with a cracked voice, "I don't want to talk about it."

He still didn't budge.

"Well, I'm afraid that isn't an option," he said, "I want you to talk to me."

I closed my eyes again in frustration.

"You know what's wrong Link," I said suddenly, "look at what we just did."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Saria… this is _our_ time together," he reiterated.

I looked at him taken aback.

"We've just committed adultery," I whispered, "what we did was wrong."

Link rolled his eyes and looked away.

"You'll have to forgive me for not seeing things that way," he said.

I shook my head, and this time when I pushed past him to get up he let me. I started gathering my things to get dressed. My hands were trembling and I almost couldn't find me undergarments.

"Goddamn it!" I muttered. "Where are my under clothes?"

Link stood up and provided a little insight into that.

"That's simple," he said, "you can't find them because you weren't wearing any."

I turned around and looked at him surprised.

"What?" I asked.

Link didn't answer, but instead he handed me my body suit that was turned inside out nearby. I looked at it confused, but took it reluctantly and felt embarrassed.

"I… I don't know what to say," I whispered.

Link was getting dressed himself now and put on his knickers then buckled up his pants before he cut his eyes to me.

"Say you enjoyed yourself and stop freaking out," he snapped.

My eyes widened slightly at his tone.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

He had no qualms about his statement.

"Stop with the innocent act Sar," he warned, "from the moment we got here today we knew what was going to happen. Stop pretending like you're surprised!"

I was temporarily dumbstruck and I didn't answer until I put my body suit back on.

"I had no intention-" I tried.

He halted me right there.

"Stop it, you had every intention!" he interrupted. "Every intention! Cut the dragon shit! You wanted me as much as I wanted you! That's why you came in here dressed the way you were! That's why you were asking me the questions the way you were! That's why you were doing everything the way you were doing them because you fucking wanted me the way I wanted you!"

My heart started to pound again.

"Link I-" I tried, but then stopped myself.

He waited for me to challenge him with a hint of defiance. Tears quickly engulfed my eyes and I turned away from him. I didn't know how I was going to reconcile this. I cried in my hands and felt at a loss. However, it was no sooner than a moment later when I felt Link come up behind and take me in his arms. He turned me around to face him and I buried my head against his bare chest. I sobbed, but then I wrapped my arms around his lean muscular waist.

"Please don't cry," he whispered against my hair, "I'm sorry for raising my voice. I didn't mean to sound so angry."

I didn't reply, but hugged him tighter.

"I just can't believe we allowed ourselves to act this way," I sobbed.

Link took in a deep sigh.

"Truthfully," he started, "I'm not surprised and if we wanted nothing to come of this we should never have seen each other in such a fashion in the first place. It was bound to happen."

I knew he was right.

I didn't reply.

"This might bother you with what I'm about to say, but I have to say it," he started. "I'm not sorry, nor do I feel guilty for what happened between us today. You were the woman I should have married Saria, but fate has kept us apart. We were allowed this opportunity because frankly we should have expressed our love for each other sooner than this."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do.

"I-" I tried, but stopped myself.

Link waited for me to go on.

"You..." he continued for me.

I knew I had something more to say, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, I pushed past him, got my cloak on the stump and hurried the hell out of there. Link looked after me shocked, and tried to reach for me, but I slipped past his grip.

"Saria wait!" he called.

However, I didn't and he didn't make much effort to follow after me considering the nature of our situation. I ran out of that meadow as fast as I could. I nearly tumbled down the stairwell, but used the railing for support. When I got to the bottom, I slid to the grass and sobbed into my hands. I felt enormously guilty. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe this was my life right now.

 _What have I done?_ I thought. _What have I done?_

* * *

 **I know, I know, I do not condone such behavior just so you all know. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Inspiration: Regret and consequences.**

 **Shout Out: GlycosidicLinktothePast thank you for reading and sorry for not shouting you out sooner.**

 **Author Note: We're in the endgame now guys lol. No but seriously, book one in winding down to the end, thanks for reading.**

 **Word Count: 4,779**

* * *

Chapter 21

The next day, Hyrule Castle: Link's POV

My mind was elsewhere. I couldn't focus on anything this morning. I attempted contact with Saria several times to no avail. She simply would not answer me. I figured as much. I assumed she wouldn't due to how she reacted yesterday when she woke up. That was very strange considering her overt behavior beforehand, but I digress. For a certainty, there was no doubt in my mind now that Saria hadn't acted like herself the day before. Even so, I had to let her be for now. There was no use attempting to contact someone who had no desire to talk to me.

 _I'll give it a few days and try again,_ I thought.

Currently, I was looking through some correspondence that arrived this morning. It was the same pomp and circumstance that was written egregiously for royal favors: 'Your Excellency, good tidings, I would like to request...' or 'Sire, the sun is more magnificent with you on the throne, as such, I have a request...' or 'The Goddesses will bless you forever your majesty, so it should be no surprise that...'. On and on it went. I really found certain aspects of the nobility pathetic. They were no different than the 'rabble' they so despised. They all wanted something essentially for nothing and then explained why it would 'benefit' Hyrule. They had to know it was cumbersome, but I didn't think they cared to delve that deeply.

 _I might need to enact a new rule for protocol,_ I thought, _this bidden bribery is nauseating._

I was halfway through my sixth letter, when suddenly the door to the bedroom chamber opened. From the other side, Zelda walked in with a stoic expression on her lovely face. Ever since I got back yesterday I had been avoiding her. Not necessarily because of guilt, but I had this feeling in my gut that she already knew what had taken place. In fact, something rather strange occurred last night that hadn't occurred in years. The symbol of the Triforce appeared on the back of my hand as if branded by fire. That only happened years ago after Ganondorf revealed himself to Zelda and me with the same emblematic connotation in his presence. Zelda was actually the first initiate, but Ganondorf established the coup for the specific reason of garnering all three pieces of the Triforce. The point was it wasn't an incidental occurrence. It happened for a reason, and I assumed last night it was the same reason. I could never hide anything from Zelda without her already knowing. She was the Sage of Time for a reason. She had impeccable insight.

 _The goddess be damned if I ever wanted to keep a secret,_ I thought with a hint of frustration.

Even so, I didn't look up when she walked over to the table where I was sitting, which wasn't a good start. She didn't bother to greet me either. She got right to the point.

"We need to talk," she said quietly.

I didn't look up from my papers.

"I'm busy," I replied.

She took a step forward.

"You need to make time for this," she said, "it's important."

I took in a deep sigh.

"What is it?" I asked.

She raised a brow.

"Can you put down your papers for a moment?" she asked. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much to ask to have your undivided attention your majesty."

I then cut my eyes to her. This was not going to go well.

"What do you want?" I asked poignantly.

She groaned softly. She shook her as she looked at me.

"I can hear the disgust in your voice," she said, "you can't even pretend any longer."

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Is this what you plan on doing?" I demanded. "I don't feel like hearing you complain today," I said rather insensitively, "if that is your desire, then I have no time for it."

Zelda got miffed when she heard my rebuttal and decided not to let that slide.

"Your attitude is terrible," she said outright, "you have the nerve to talk to me this way when you-"

She stopped herself and that was when she got my full attention she so desired. I stared her straight in her eyes, challenging her to go on.

"I what?" I continued for her. "Don't stop, you were doing so well."

I then got up from the table.

Her breathing increased when she looked me over.

"Is this how you really feel towards me?" she asked quietly. "There's so much contempt in your eyes."

I wanted her to get to the point.

"I look like this every day," I replied, then asked again, "now, what do you want?"

Her eyes searched my face and a sadness engulfed her features that I couldn't begin to describe. She was probably shocked at how crass my attitude was when I probably should have garnered more sensitivity. I was the guilty party here. I could have attempted some sort of valor to this very serious marital problem, but I was feeling too defensive to care right now. I always believed in honor and forthrightness, but my own selfishness was too important to allay that right now. I was acting as the contrarian I so hated.

"I _know_ what you did yesterday," she whispered in a broken voice, "I know you were with… _her_."

I didn't flinch, but was silent for a moment.

"How do you know?" I challenged afterward. "Were you having me watched again?"

Her eyes stung with tears at my tone.

"No," she whispered, "no, it's much worse than that. You see, when Saria was healed by you marrying me and us consummating the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage, a bond was created… a bond that can't be severed unless one of the three of us dies."

I looked at her veritably stunned at her utterance.

"What?" I replied.

She gave me a hard stare.

"Yes," she said, "so, when you make love to me she knows it, but the same is also true if vice versa were ever to happen. If you made love to her I would know it because the bond protecting the country would weaken. So guess what?"

I didn't have to guess, I knew what was coming. I did not bother to reply.

 _She must have felt the flow of energy from us,_ I thought.

Her tears spilled over.

"I just want you to know I've been expecting it," she whispered, "I knew how much you still loved her. I wasn't expecting it so soon, but I've been expecting it."

I felt frustrated at hearing all this and still didn't speak. Zelda gave me a long once over and looked at me in open disgust now.

"I love you so much Link," she whispered with a slight growl, "why am _I_ not enough for you?"

I had no reply to that.

"Is a princess who becomes queen no longer a viable prize for a hero of the world?" she went on. "It plays for a very good story book."

I still had nothing to say.

"You courted me for nine years before we got married Link," she continued. "You honestly think I don't deserve a part of your heart? Nine years! How can you possibly say you love her more than me?"

I had nothing to say on that either. She was completely justified in what she felt, but she didn't understand. I didn't expect her to.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded suddenly. "What does the _King_ of Hyrule have to say?"

The vitriol in her voice was all but personified. Finally, I just shook my head.

"Nothing," I said quietly, "you caught me, what do you want me to say?"

Zelda sucked in a breath in pure frustration when she took another step towards me.

"You could start with an apology you ungrateful bastard!" she whispered. "You could start by pretending you give a damn about the feelings of your _wife_!"

I wasn't going to let that go unchallenged.

"An apology would constitute guilt, and I have none," I said, "after what you've done to me, you better be glad this is the only time I've stepped out on you. You make it seem like you're the innocent party here when you aren't. This situation is the way it is because of you. I've had plenty of opportunities to make this happen sooner."

She was rightly angry at my words.

"This is your reply to me?" she asked stunned. "This is what you have to say?"

I didn't care at this point.

"Yes Zelda," I said, "yes, this is my reply. This is how I truly feel. I am sick of living this lie with you!"

More tears came and she couldn't control the flow.

"I'm not surprised," she replied, "but as usual, you lack the insight to your heinous actions, and it's up to me to set the matter straight for you!"

I paused when I heard her utter that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Zelda wiped the tears from her cheeks and kept her head erect. She wasn't going to let her dignity go to the wayside because of her feelings for me.

"I was hoping you would see the gravity for yourself, but you allowed your disdain for me to cloud your better judgment," she started. "The truth of the matter is this: since you have now acted with your heart instead of your head, there are things set in motions that cannot be undone."

There was a brief silence between us, where I froze when I heard her say that.

"What?" I whispered.

She nodded and then went on.

"I was not able to tell you the meaning of the vision in its entirety because it was ambiguous for a reason," she went on. "The goddesses were hoping you see the fallacy of your ways before you acted upon them, thus the warning. But now, my love, the warning is too late. The reckoning is now upon us if Saria is captured and sacrificed on the night of the Moonlight Crucible."

I looked at her suddenly taken aback.

"What reckoning?" I asked.

Zelda continued.

"You see Link, King of Hyrule, your role as the sun prince has always satisfied the carnality of the love between Hylia and her First Knight, the hero; essentially you and me," she explained. "A perversion of that would be for you as the sun prince satisfying the carnality of the moon goddesses as _her_ hero. The moon goddess's earthly representative used to be Hilda, but Hilda was a byproduct of manipulation throughout the centuries and she finally broke free of the goddess's hold. Hilda was never evil or a retainer for the moon goddess the way she wanted her to be. Rather, she became an antagonist of the dark goddess for the right reasons, so she chose another. It makes since that the goddess of darkness wanted to find a vessel to satisfy darkness… a maiden of the dark if you will."

My heart began to pound as to what the implications truly were.

"Are you saying... are you saying Saria was the maiden of the dark yesterday?" I whispered.

Zelda looked vindicated, but tears still gulfed her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered with a broken voice, "you couldn't see because you were so blinded by your own selfish desires. Saria was not the Saria you knew yesterday. She was different. I knew because the energy channeling from her was absent for awhile then became dark. I only felt her essence again when she came to at some point."

I remained silent as she went on.

"Saria is that maiden of the dark because of the energy used to make her Hylian, the Shadow Crystal," she continued. "The Shadow Crystal is from the world of twilight and there are factions there that are sympathetic to the moon goddess. Dr. Seaside and his colleagues should have taken more discretion when using technology they were unfamiliar with, but I digress. I allowed them to experiment for Saria's sake. She had been a loyal servant to Hyrule, but her feelings for you were causing an instability in the Sacred Realm, so I granted her her wish. However, the only way for the dark energy inside of Saria to be kept at bay was to maintain the seal, the same seal that is keeping the interlopers from taking over Hyrule. That dark energy has been at war with Saria's soul for over a year now. It hasn't been able to escape because of the unification of the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage, but now the energy has found a way around the seal. The energy has found a way to integrate with Saria's personality and at times take over. She has at times become Saria."

I knew much of what she was telling me already, but I had a feeling I was going to be thrown for a loop in a moment.

"Are you saying my actions with Saria yesterday satisfied the prerequisites for the carnality?" I whispered. "Are you saying I indirectly helped the moon goddess?"

She nodded slowly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," she replied. "In order for the perversion to have real meaning, the maiden must carry a seed of light and darkness… a child."

Apprehension suddenly swelled within my gut. I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes.

 _Saria might be pregnant with my child, but instead of happiness this could mean tragedy for everyone,_ I thought.

"Dear goddesses," I whispered to myself.

Zelda took another step towards me.

"That child will have the energy needed to break the barrier because it is a contradiction, it was never supposed to exist," she went on. "However, in order for the contradiction to be fully manifest the child will also be sacrificed. It will not live."

I felt soul punched at hearing that.

"What?" I whispered.

Zelda shook her head in disappointment.

"Our only hope is that Saria is not pregnant by you," she whispered, "you better hope and pray if she is pregnant it belongs to her husband, and even then if she is attempted at a sacrifice the child will still die, but the barrier will not be broken."

That seemed even more horrifying to me. An innocent child could possibly die because of my actions? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe I was so shortsighted.

"Zelda I…" I trailed, but then stopped myself and asked, "how can I warn her?"

Zelda shook her head.

"You can't," she whispered, "she will not listen to you after what happened between the two of you yesterday. Her guilt is enormous. She will try to reconcile things with her husband. She will try to act as if the events that took place yesterday never happened. She is going to do everything in her power to try to and right the wrong she caused against her husband. More importantly, she is not going to listen to you, even with you playing her song to summon her. She may be in love with you Link, but she is not going to cooperate right now after what happened."

I then cut my eyes to her in how she said that.

"How do you know all this?" I asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

She looked away as more tears filled her eyes.

"I've always known Link," she whispered, "I've always felt you slipping away from me when your thoughts went to her, but it's as I've disclosed to you before, I'm linked to her. I literally feel her energy throughout the day."

I studied her face.

"You feel her energy..." I repeated, "so, does that mean you are aware of everything she does?"

Zelda nodded, but added a caveat.

"Not everything, just certain things pertaining to you," she divulged. "It's part of my own curse. I was told by the goddesses that there would be a full recompense expected from me if I took the actions I did several years ago. I was aware of the consequences and went through with it anyway. I knew when we were courting you still loved her. I knew if you knew who she truly was you would leave me for her and I couldn't have that. More than anything else in the world, I love Hyrule. I would even give up Daphnes to protect her. Unfortunately, I am living with my consequences now: your disdain and lack of love, but I had to ensure Hyrule's safety. I know you think I'm a monster for keeping you away from her, but trust me when I say you haven't been suffering alone. Every time you played her song, I knew. Every time you went off and no one could account for you, I knew. Every time you made love to me and said her name, I knew. Every time you daydreamed about her, I knew. I've always known Link."

There was another silence between us where I didn't know what to say to her. This was all so shocking. I had no idea she was so in tune to Saria's essence. I could see how it was a kind of torture.

"You…" I started, but then trailed off.

She wiped her tears from her face and got her bearings together.

"You better prepare yourself for the night of the Moonlight Crucible," she said suddenly. "She is not safe in any capacity. I fear for her life and I believe the interloper sect will come and claim her before long."

My eyes widened at the abrupt shift in conversation.

"Zelda I…" I still didn't know what to say.

My tone made her eyes refill with tears.

"I just want Daphnes to have his father," she whispered, "you don't have to love me, but it would kill me if you didn't love him."

I looked at her taken aback, and I shook my head immediately.

"Zelda I would give me life for Daphnes," I promised, "he is my world."

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Remember that when you go out in the future," she whispered, "remember that you have a son who needs you."

In that moment, I felt my heart sink a little because it was the first time I felt a measure of remorse… real remorse for behaving in such a disrespectful fashion towards her. I had no words in how to approach her right now. My words had escaped me. Surprisingly, Zelda curtsied out of respect for me, then turned and headed for the exit. I believe she was too hurt to face me any longer. I stared after her, wishing I hadn't been so idiotic, wishing I had been more prudent than I was. The door closed behind her and the sobering reality of my actions finally hit me. If this moon goddess was awakened, I would be partially responsible. If lives were lost, that would be my doing. If Saria died… that would partly be my fault too.

I couldn't believe it.

 _What was I thinking?_ I wondered.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself. "What have I done?"

~SSS~

Mount Hebra: Bathory's POV

The time was near. This was a moment for rejoicing. I knew my task and it was possible that in a mere few weeks the moon goddess would be upon us… she would actually be upon us. Currently, I was in conference with my friends Filgore and Rue Morgue. They had a renewed interest in the plans that were shortly to take place after I informed them of my venture in the canyon. I told them who I spoke with and why she was so significant. I was giddy, and it seemed my enthusiasm had worn off on them too. They too were looking forward to the upcoming events.

"Let's go over it again," Filgore said, "I am eager to hear the plans once more."

I grinned.

"I'm surprised at this attitude, but I'm grateful just the same," I replied.

Rue Morgue then chimed in.

"I too am surprised at your enthusiasm Dinivane," he said, "you are the biggest cynic among us."

He raised his hands in surrender.

"A cynic I may be, but I am a man of reason as well," he said, "I have no problem admitting when I am wrong or subjecting myself to the ideals of the cause."

I giggled.

"You are born again," I teased, "bravo."

Rue Morgue chuckled.

"I have to say, you have restored my faith Elvira," he said, "I was wavering in how this would be done, but now I wonder no longer."

That was reassuring.

"Fantastic," I replied, then added, "there was a time I began to doubt myself, but after seeing the things I saw, I doubt no longer."

Filgore leaned forward in his chair and stared eagerly at me.

"Tell us again Elvira about your moment of enlightenment," he whispered, "tell us again about when you saw her."

I smiled and aptly obliged.

"She was beautiful," I whispered, "dark and clandestine all at the same time. She lives alone at the bottom of a long crypt with hair as black as night and eyes that glow a reddish brown. She was obviously a woman of war; of sorrow and pain. There was a staff in her hand with an inverted Triforce. This told me that she was an agent of darkness, though she would not admit it. She stood, looking regal and perfect like the goddess divine she was."

Filgore's eyes searched my face.

"But she didn't tell you she was the goddess did she?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No," I admitted, "she did not, but she harbored more than enough clues. She needs the seal to be broken to unleash her majesty on the world, and a key to that seal is the dark maiden… that beautiful girl with the green hair."

Rue Morgue narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Could a peasant girl really be so significant to the goddess?" he asked. "It almost seems sacrilegious to give such an unworthy person to the goddess divine."

I looked over at him with a hint of warning.

"It is not for us to decide who is worthy and who isn't," I said, "if she is who the moon goddess wants, then she will be the sacrifice she gets."

Filgore nodded.

"Yes," he whispered, "the inductive logic is sound, the moon goddess must see something worthy in her."

I didn't doubt it for a second.

"Of course she does," I reassured, "she sees the darkness in her, but she also sees the guile of the sun prince to her this woman."

Both men looked at me with anticipation.

"It is hard for me to believe the king would be willing to leave the queen's side for a peasant girl," Rue Morgue said.

I raised a brow.

"Now, now," I started, "let's not be too prejudicial gentlemen. We all know that the both of you enjoy the comforts of beautiful peasant girls yourselves. Your wives were never enough for you. If I'm not mistaken the Red Lantern District has a specific wing named after the both of you. Why can't the king have his own particular weaknesses? Why can't the king lust for just one other woman?"

Filgore scoffed, while Rue Morgue only grinned.

"True," the latter replied, "I stand corrected."

I went on.

"Anyway, since you wished it I will go over it again," I continued, "here's the plan: we are going to kidnap that green haired girl and take her to the Catacombs of the Interlopers near my home here in Hebra. Once she is there we will wait for the sun prince. We know he will come after her to her to try and rescue her. During his rescue is when we will start the moonlight crucible. The energy from the moon will reach its highest peak at midnight to three hours past that. The maiden will then be bathed in moonlight on the stone of offering and some celestial event is supposed to take place to give evidence of that. I don't know what is will be, but I'm sure it will be magnificent. Afterwards, her body will be offered and the moon goddess should accept her sacrifice."

At my finishing, both men looked at me excited.

"It can't come soon enough," Filgore said impatiently, "I am looking forward to the overthrow of that cocky peasant king."

I was quiet for a moment before I spoke. I wasn't so sure I agreed with him on that.

"This might sound odd to you Dinivane," I started quietly, "but his… his death might be my only regret in all this."

My words were more to myself than the others.

Rue Morgue raised a brow and looked at me as though I belonged in an asylum.

"Are you quite yourself making that statement?" he asked. "He is our number one enemy. He wants nothing more than to stop us."

I didn't expect either one of them to understand. I never answered his question.

"The king is a great many things," I started, "but he certainly isn't a fool."

Filgore scoffed again.

"Elvira as wonderful as you are, you've been drinking too much honey wine my dear," he half-joked, "the king is nothing more than a man playing dress up. He has no real power. It was the ill regarded decision made by a queen who felt she had to raise his status in order to show his importance to the people. He is a joke."

I understood his disdain for Link, but he didn't understand him in the same way I did. I actually really admired him.

"If only he could be turned to darkness," I said, "what an interloper he would make."

Rue Morgue laughed sarcastically.

"You can't be serious," he said, "that man would never work for the forces of darkness, his heart is too pure."

I shook my head.

"I don't think so," I said, "his purity has been tainted by loving a woman outside his own wife."

"Which I still have a hard time believing," Figlore challenged, "no man in his right mind would reject the affections of Zelda Nohanseen. She is a national treasure and the greatest woman in this country. How could a peasant ever compare to that?"

He had a point, but he was missing the flaw in his own argument.

"Love doesn't see status," I said simply, "not if it's true love."

Filgore fanned me off.

"I think you're wrong on this one Elvira," he said, "romanticism works for stories, but they hardly have any connotation in real life. She probably had an irresistible quim and gave him great sex. No man is going to turn down great sex."

I had to giggle at that.

"True," I replied, relaying my own experience, "I have met plenty of men who enjoy a woman who knows her way around the sack. They say it's a lot more fun than a boring lay."

They both laughed at my jest.

"Don't ever lose that affectation Elvira," Rue Morgue stated, "it will serve your future husband well. You will make him quite happy."

They laughed again and I just grinned.

 _Do I even need Squallous now?_ I wondered. _Pleading for the life of a forsaken sun prince sounds much more compelling than marrying a useless man._

I didn't let my thoughts be made known.

 _Perhaps that what I can do,_ I thought, _perhaps I can finally return the chivalry to the King of Hyrule._

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Inspiration: "Face On," from the Wolf's Rain OST (played this song on a loop it's awesome).**

 **Shout Out: Captain America, thanks for reading (is that really you Cap? Lol).**

 **Author Note: Part of this chapter was inspired by Neurotic Engineer, SuccessfulFailure, Katia0203, and Mitsuki-love13, and my dear dear Rosa Bella Mortiferum.**

 **Word Count: 5,157**

* * *

Chapter 22

One week later, a rare peek in the Heavens

The earth was changing. Hyrule was changing. There was suddenly a shift that had taken place in the lands down below. The seal that had been keeping the kingdom safe had abruptly waned. A collective energy field of bluish green light surrounded the planet, acting as its barrier. The ebb and flow was constant, and resembled a current of never ending electricity. The allocated energy of the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage was so strong, that space debris coming in close contact with it burned up immediately in its atmosphere. Even so, the cascading flux had slowed considerably over the last few days, with the closest celestial bodies witnessing it, more aptly the moon.

The isolated incident between two lovers had suddenly become a universal problem. What should have been a small incident of meaningless significance to the kingdom, was now an inter-dimensional issue. Why were Hylians so impervious? Why didn't they think beyond their own inherent lives? Why didn't they consider the overall greater good? Perhaps they didn't understand their own significance. Unfortunately, that action had extraordinary consequences… consequences that had to be mitigated. The testimony was capitulated to both finite and infinite cosmic entities of the past and present.

The heavenly tribunal was now in session, and the three goddesses Nayru, Farore, and Din were in conference. Currently, they were discussing the plight of the fourth goddess Hylia, who was at present away on an assignment investigating a disturbance on the moon. This turned out to be an ill-fated decision that the three goddesses would come to regret. Before Hylia's dispatch, the unspoken candor regarding her distorted history with the moon was all but known. There should have been a frank discussion then about the dangers of her taking on such a task. No one spoke on it. Though, they were all aware of it. Unfortunately, the result of such bale logic was that Hylia had now become seized by a dark force imbedded within the luminary's surface. This was the same dark force that had possessed her on occasions before and drove her mad.

The origin of the energy was believed to be an amalgamation of darkness channeled from the Triforce itself. The Triforce was capable of producing dark energy, because darkness was a byproduct of the light. This was why the Triforce of Power resonated with persons like Demise and Ganondorf. However, this was not to suggest the power was coming from _within_ the relic itself. Rather, the power was harnessed _around_ the hollowed center of the relic, almost like an inverted plane of space. This phenomenon was known as the Tetraforce. The Tetraforce could be likened to a complicated celestial singularity known as a black hole. Like a black hole, the Tetraforce was unpredictable and a product of pure distortion. Besides that, not much else was known about the Tetraforce, even the goddesses did not know.

Nayru, Farore, and Din admittedly feared the Tetraforce because it contradicted the purpose of the true golden triangle, the Triforce. Besides the existential disparities, it also gave Hylia personal disparity, with an extraordinary power beyond what was normal. The goddesses theorized that the darkness had an affinity for Hylia, because darkness _itself_ had somehow separated from her in the past. During the battle against Demise, Hylia used an abundance of energy to protect her armies and the Hylians she sent skyward. It was believed during that event all the darkness within her was drained and encapsulated in an effort to defeat Demise. In the years that followed, Hylia as a result displayed more virtue and benevolence than the other goddesses. This was surmised because at the time she unequivocally possessed the most light. In like manner, the goddesses also knew that Hylia could become the most ruthless as well, but that was only if she ever succumbed to the power of the Tetraforce. Since Nayru, Farore, and Din could not destroy the Tetraforce, they found a way to harness its power and use it to act as a barrier around the Triforce itself. It was a risqué maneuver, but it was all the goddesses could do to control it.

In fact, there was very little the triad could do to bind the illogical power, and most personages, if they knew of it, would admittedly find the goddesses solution shortsighted. However, the goddesses recognized the flaws and dangers of their set up, but there were no other alternatives. Unfortunately, those flaws had been realized on several different occasions in history. When the energy broke free and possessed Hylia, she wreaked havoc in Hyrule. Nayru, Farore, and Din worked hard to keep the apparent insanity of Hylia a secret, but Hylia herself made her madness known to certain followers of her in various sects. This created a division of those who wanted to serve Hylia as the goddess of darkness, versus those who wanted to serve her as the goddess of light. The damage to her reputation was substantial. There were some who only knew of her as the Moon Goddess. This was true in Lorule, Termina, and even certain factions of Hyrule known as the Interlopers. For a time, Nayru, Farore and Din didn't allow truth seekers to write about Hylia in her ill-fated state, wanting instead to protect their sister and her reputation. However, the three goddesses also realized they couldn't prevent the truth from being denied to members of the royal family either. Rather, it _couldn't_ be denied from members of the royal family, particularly the princesses.

Every princess of Hyrule was a descendant from the goddess Hylia herself. Thus, her lineage was their lineage. With that lineage, was the recollection of Hylia's past and present life of the time. The princesses and queens were always aware of what was going on with the prominent goddess. Their thoughts were in line with hers, but _only_ if Hylia made contact with them. This was rare, with only one of two princesses at best being actually able to speak with her. One princess even wrote of her experience, and recalled all the former and present accounts of Hylia's lifetime in detail. She then hid the book in the royal library hoping to finish it one day, but she never did. Unfortunately, over time a copy of this important manuscript was stolen. A rogue scholar had found it and was intrigued by it. The book eventually resurfaced in circles of learned men, women, and great thinkers who sought to know the truth of their world and its existence. The book was then dubbed: _The Ancient Mysteries of Hyrule_ and it experienced limited circulation of about twenty copies. The book was afterwards published into wider circulation and rewritten several times over, with some information altered for the purpose of just the original few knowing the true knowledge of the original text.

Hylia's last stent of madness was recorded in one of the original copies of the book to keep an accurate accounting for those in the know. It was the tale of Majora. However, this tale was a horrible story of tears and destruction. The Moon Goddess was banished back to the moon where the darkness was once again purged from her essence. This purging was done by the hero dawning the Fierce Deity's Mask. The hero who donned this mask had no idea how far reaching his effects were. The mask was ironically a gift from the Moon Goddess to the hero, but her madness disavowed the fact that the goddess _Hylia_ was the true creator of the mask. It was the reason the sun prince was able to summon the power of light to defeat her and not darkness. Thus, in that important moment in time, the Moon Goddess was defeated. Her, and her servant Majora.

In this latest incident, Nayru, Farore, and Din believed the darkness once more possessed Hylia and turned her into the Moon Goddess. However, the triad acted preemptively this time by creating a barrier to keep the darkness at bay. This was done by unifying the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage. The Triforce of Power could not be used in the unification process, because the agent needed to commence a seal would work inversely with the goddesses' plans. A threefold seal would have been ideal, but it was not practical. Even so, Nayru, Farore, and Din didn't anticipate there being disunity between the current bearers of wisdom and courage.

The Hero of Time and Sage of Time were the perfect vessels for this task, but their marriage was a ploy at best. As divulged before, the hero acted erroneously in his shortsightedness. He unknowingly worked with an agent of darkness and weakened the seal. The Moon Goddess was clever in using a vessel of her own to seduce the hero, a vessel he would find hard to resist. She used a woman he loved, and possibly created a seed of destruction. The seed was a child of light and darkness. The child's ambivalence would be sacrificed to the Moon Goddess on the night of commencement known as the Moonlight Crucible. The Interlopers were the most keen on this information, so it was safe to surmise that they would be the ones partitioning it. It was why the followers of that sect used the lunar calendar as opposed to the solar calendar like the rest of Hyrule. This latest event was why the three goddesses were now in counsel.

Farore was currently speaking.

"There is very little time," she said judiciously, "what must be done to keep the seal intact?"

Both her sisters stared at her with attenuated looks.

"The king and queen must stay together," Nayru replied, "it is as simple as that."

Din then scoffed.

"If it was that simple we wouldn't be in this situation," she replied, "the seal is waning because we trusted these flighty Hylians to have reason."

Farore raised a brow.

"Flighty Hylians?" she repeated.

Din had no qualms about her comment.

"That's right," she replied.

Farore crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what would you have suggested?" she challenged. "Another male Gerudo?"

Din narrowed her eyes slightly at the bait.

"Say what you want about my former Triforce bearer, but he was the embodiment of power," she replied. "He wasn't foolish enough to allow his 'feelings' to cloud his better judgment. He was a man of action."

Nayru didn't let that slide.

"He nearly killed both of our bearers and almost destroyed Hyrule," she reasoned. "What's the point of having power if you have nothing to rule?"

Din sat back in her chair and raised a brow. She was dismissive for now.

"A point well taken, he should have learned from that," she said, "but I think it also should be said that forcing two Triforce wielders to marry was an ill advised… _thing_."

Nayru merely shook her head.

"They are still together and the seal is still intact," she replied quietly, "this method works. Pragmatism will be the victor here Din. Stop being an instigator."

Din smirked.

"Will it?" she asked. "Was it pragmatism that told the beguiled hero to go off with the dark maiden and make love to her in disguise? Ugh, he is beyond a simpleton."

Farore cut her eyes to the fiery goddess.

"I would be careful in how you say that Din," she warned, "last time I checked that 'simpleton' was the King of Hyrule, and _he_ is still alive today. Try to do a better job with your Triforce of Power when you seek another wielder next time."

Din didn't take too kindly to that.

"At least Ganondorf understood what it truly meant to wield such power," she snapped, "he wasn't beguiled by peasant girls that altered his destiny."

Now it was Farore's turn to be offended.

"Ganondorf is also now residing in the seal Din," Farore corrected, "if he was so powerful _he_ would be the rightful king of Hyrule right now." She gave her sister a once over and looked at her with mild disgust. "How can you defend such a violent and oppressive man?"

Din was silent for a long moment and looked away.

"You may not like what I have to say, but he got the job done," she said finally, "oppressive or not, he was a worthy wielder of my Triforce. He understood his destiny."

Nayru, listening quietly, then raised a brow.

"Which is why we can't have a threefold seal," she added, "you tend to allow tyrants to play with your trinkets Din."

Din groaned.

"I don't have the luxury of having a pretty little princess constantly wielding mine like you do Nayru," she rebutted, "fate is much harder on me than you two, don't judge."

Farore rolled her eyes.

"Spare me Din," she said, "stop trying to rationalize your terrible decision."

Din cut her eyes to the goddess of courage.

"I'm not," she said, "I'm merely speaking the truth."

Nayru twirled one of her blue locks thoughtfully around her forefinger.

"Careful Din," she teased, "you're sounding like an apologist. The people would hate to know one of their goddesses actually supported Ganondorf."

Din narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't be so self righteous if I were either one of you," she said, "your wielders aren't exactly saints."

Nayru didn't reply, but her expression showed she obviously didn't agree. It did seem unfair that both Farore and Nayru were picking on Din. However, Din loved mischief and was known to rake the coals when she should just let the embers die. Even so, Farore looked between her two sisters and wanted to end the petty dispute they were having. There was too much at stake to be worrying over such things like past mistakes.

"Enough," she said, "we're going in circles. This is not what this counsel is for. We are better than this."

Din rolled her eyes and looked away, while Nayru glanced over at Farore and grinned. Nayru had a way of acting serene, when she really wanted to provoke the situation. In this case, she settled for an armistice.

"You are right of course," she said, then looked over at Din, "I'm sorry sister."

There was a brief silence between the three of them, where Din muttered something under her breath, then cut her eyes back to Nayru.

"I forgive you," she said unconvincingly, then added, "and… you are both right about Ganondorf. I misjudged his character. I'm sorry too."

Farore looked between both her sisters with a bit of renewed confidence.

"I apologize as well," she said, "my words were harsher than I meant them to be."

Din and Nayru simply nodded and Farore smiled.

"Perfect," she said, "let's move on."

The counsel proceeded forward, with Nayru speaking up first.

"I sent the queen another vision," she said suddenly, "she was already able to relay it to the king."

Farore nodded.

"Good," she said, "I may have to do something similar; a confidence speech or something. I don't think he truly understands his role in all this."

It was then Din suddenly chuckled, but didn't reply.

Farore raised a brow.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Din ran a hand through her vibrant red hair and shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's nothing," she said.

Farore gave her an obvious look.

"Now that's isn't honesty," she replied, "what is it?"

Din chuckled again and decided to be more forthcoming.

"I couldn't help but think that Link does know his role now," she said with a hint of sarcasm, "especially with all things considered."

Farore pretended ignorance.

"What things are those?" she countered.

Din raised both her brows.

"Come on…" she trailed.

Farore narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Tell me," she replied.

Din stared at her sister for a long time with a semi smile, but then threw caution to the wind when she saw her countenance didn't change.

"Alright fine," she said, "I know I said I was past this, but I have to ask. Seriously Farore, how could you have agreed to the terms set for the hero in marrying the queen when you knew he was in love with another woman? Did you not see this disaster coming? Did you not see his face when he was making love to that girl? He was like a thorough bred stallion. He could have easily gone on for another few hours with the way he was saucing that quim of hers. He was endowed like one too."

The other two goddesses were shocked at her speech. Nayru blushed and closed her eyes, while Farore stared at her sister in pure shock and embarrassment.

"Din…" she trailed, "are you serious?"

Din fanned off both their discomfiture.

"I'm dead serious," she said, "don't either of you try that coy act with me. You were watching the two of them go at it just as much as I was. We all could see from how he was acting with that other girl that he wanted her. He was more enthralled with her. He expressed more love to her, and… he put his mouth in places he normally wouldn't. He went home and kissed his queen with those lips."

Nayru turned red and seemed to sink in her chair.

"Oh dear," she whispered.

Farore's eyes widened.

"Din!" she practically shouted.

Din then whipped her head back and laughed at their expense.

"Oh stop being such sticks in the mud," she said, "we're not immune to sex, we created it, and I'm glad he enjoyed it. I just think that a man who clearly has a divested heart should not be a stuck in a marriage he does not want."

Farore didn't have an answer that would be satisfactory for her. However, Nayru took offense to her notion.

"He will get used to the idea," she said, "marriage is not always about what we want, but what is right."

Din rolled her eyes and put her arms behind her head.

"You think the decision you made was right?" she challenged. "You purposely had your bearer keep the hero away from his true love."

Nayru's eyes widened.

"He was with the queen for many years before the former Forest Sage decided she didn't want to live her life as it was destined to be any longer," she replied. "How is that my bearers' fault? Why should she not have the man she has been in love with for years because of… a problem?"

Din was quiet for a long time at her reply.

"Do you truly believe that?" she asked.

Nayru nodded.

"Indeed," she said, "the princess has a right to her hero."

Din snickered.

" _Her_ hero?" she repeated. "Now I know why the queen is such an icy charlatan, look who she has guiding her."

Nayru looked at Din stunned.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

Din merely laughed again and Farore then got up from the table and slammed her hands on the surface.

"Will the both of you stop this?!" she demanded. "This is getting us nowhere. You're both right in your own ways, but this is vacuous!"

Both sisters were silent for now, with Din grinning and Nayru pouting slightly. Farore shook her head at their behavior, thankful the people didn't see how much they squabbled over silly things. It was then she decided to answer Din's question directly.

"I agreed to the terms because Link was the only one who could do what needed to be done," she explained. "Link is not perfect, but he was worthy of my Triforce because of his courage. You saw his deeds. You saw how he vanquished Ganondorf and freed the peoples of Hyrule. Need I remind you that he did that when he was only a child."

Din raised a brow.

"You think that justifies keeping him trapped in a bond he can never be free of?" she countered.

Farore was annoyed by Din's needling, but she did have a point.

"If it means saving Hyrule… yes," she replied.

Din stared at her while she tapped his forefinger on the surface of the table.

"And you two claim _I'm_ irrational," she said sarcastically.

Farore immediately took offense to that.

"Well, what would you have done?" she demanded.

Din shrugged.

"I would have let him marry his peasant girl," she replied, "it was clearly the path he wanted."

Nayru the chimed in.

"At the expense of Hyrule?" she countered.

Din cut her eyes to the goddess of wisdom.

"It didn't have to be the _only_ way," she said, "you made it that way to appease your princess."

Farore went to defend her decision.

"I have watched him his whole life," she said, "he _deserved_ to be the King of Hyrule! He sacrificed so much. He has so much valor."

Din went to challenge that too.

"Did he _want_ to be the King of Hyrule?" she asked. "You speak of what he deserved, when he willingly broke his vows to the queen and acted on his impulses. That's hardly a testament to valor. He wanted to be with that peasant girl. Why couldn't you let him have that?"

Farore looked at her sister at a loss for a moment and did not know what to say. It was then Nayru chimed in again. She lost her composure in a rare moment of anger. She seemed to have had enough.

"What's done is done Din," she snapped. "Stop going over hypotheticals. If you don't have a solution other than criticizing, then your thoughts are not needed here."

Din then cut her eyes to Nayru and gave her a blank expression.

"Hmph," she groaned, "guess I touched a nerve."

Nayru looked the goddess of power over in frustration.

"You speak of fairness when your Triforce wielder oppressed people!" she shot back. "How can you say anything when Ganondorf was willing to destroy Hyrule?! Stop being a troublemaker when you know you come off as nothing more than a hypocrite."

There was a tense silence between the three goddesses now, with Din staring at Nayru. Farore was still contemplating some of the things her sister said, but she tried to keep her expression nondescript.

"We've… we've gone and quarreled again," Farore said quietly after a few minutes. "We have said some things that may have more truth than we rightly want to acknowledge. Perhaps we haven't been exactly fair to our wielders. Perhaps we have exacted a more iron hand than we should have. Perhaps the future for them will be bright, I don't know, but I have to live with my decision."

Nayru then looked Farore's way, but Farore didn't meet her eyes.

"Sister…" she trailed, "we did the right thing."

Farore was silent.

"Now… now I'm not so sure," she more to herself than to the others, "but as I've stated before, I have to live with my decision."

Nayru looked at Farore taken aback, while Din simply smirked.

"It seems we have plenty of food for thought," Din said softly.

Nayru cut her eyes to Din.

"Now see here-" Nayru tried.

Farore then raised a hand to stop her.

"Enough," she interrupted calmly, "we shouldn't be at each other's throats. We should be looking for a solution to solve this problem, right?"

Nayru stared at Farore for a long time before reluctantly nodding. Din too nodded.

"Right," Din replied.

At that, Farore then changed the subject.

"Exactly, so let's focus," she said, "we all know that Hylia has once again slipped into madness due to the Tetraforce. What we must do now is exact a plan of action."

Farore looked over at Nayru who appeared less enthused due to the previous conversation. It seemed she had more to discuss, but decided to leave the matter alone. She then agreed with her sister with caution.

"How are we to do that without intervening in Hylian affairs?" she asked. "We made that law due to the consequences of Hylia herself. Her own intervention has caused her to be driven mad at certain points in history."

Farore understood the point all too well.

"That was because she was initially involved in the entire world conflict," she explained, "we won't have too much of an effect if we decide to intercede at smaller points in time."

Nayru was still not convinced.

"How?" she challenged.

Din then had a suggestion.

"I know how," she said, "why don't we kill the dark maiden and not worry about the sacrifice taking place at all?"

Both Farore and Nayru looked at Din like she was crazy.

"Will you be serious?" Nayru asked.

Din shrugged.

"I am," she said, "if we kill her before the night of the crucible, the ritual cannot take place."

Farore raised a brow.

"We cannot kill Din," she said, "you know that."

Din smirked.

"We could always use someone else," she said.

Her two sisters looked at her perplexed.

"Who?" Nayru asked.

Din's smirk widened.

"What about the royal member who has a vendetta against the Moon Goddess?" she asked.

Nayru's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean Hilda?" she asked, than added. "Absolutely not, that is preposterous. She would never do it."

Farore was quiet for a moment, thinking about her sister's suggestion.

"You know… Din has a point," she said, "we could recruit Hilda since she owes us a favor, and she still has that curse placed on her and her people because of the Moon Goddess. She may want a little revenge."

Nayru stared at Farore shocked.

"What?" she replied.

Din then balled her fist enthusiastically.

"Exactly," she said, "we could help her get it. She deserves a little retribution for all that she has gone through."

Nayru looked truly dumbstruck, while Din only got more confident.

"Why shouldn't she be the one to give the deathblow to the servant of her most hated enemy?" she asked.

Nayru then interceded.

"Because we don't promote death," she argued, "if we suggest death, then how are we any different than the Moon Goddess?"

Din cut her eyes to her sister.

"Sometimes death is necessary," she explained, "we created it in the life cycles for Hylia's sake! This is an emergency."

Nayru rolled her eyes, while Farore looked between her two sisters.

"I… I don't think we have a choice in this matter," she said carefully, "this may have to be our course of action."

Nayru looked disappointed immediately, while Din smiled again.

"Since it was my suggestion, I would be glad to recruit Hilda for the task myself," she said.

Farore nodded, but Nayru shook her head.

"I still think this is a mistake," she said, "we cannot ask a poor destitute woman to enact such a heinous crime."

Din chimed in.

"She is a princess whose kingdom was overrun by the evil that the Moon Goddess has allowed to run rampant in her world," she said, "I think it is more than reasonable for her to have a little revenge than not."

Farore glanced over at Nayru again, waiting for her to answer. There was none to be had.

"Well, I think then the decision has been made," Farore said, "Din you can dispatch the message to Hilda, but remember your contact with her must be minimal at best."

Din fanned off Farore's concern.

"I'm a goddess," she said, "I'm not new at this."

Nayru was decidedly quiet now. She was not happy with this course of action, but like any tribunal, she agreed with the overall decision. With the plans made, the divinities got up from their respective seats and went about going over their assignments. Din was off to the lands below to recruit Hilda. Nayru returned to the oracle to continue her private meditation for the queen. And, Farore retired to her personal quarters for a moment of reflection before she went and spoke with the hero. Farore stared down at the lands below for a long time, thinking about the fate she decided for her Triforce wielder.

 _Was I presumptuous?_ she wondered suddenly. _Did I unintentionally hurt him?_

Farore was never a goddess to doubt a decision she made, but in this instant she felt the weight of her decision. She wanted her wielder to be happy, but had she taken that way from him? Did she unbeknownst to him ruin his life? Then, of course, there were the actions he took. How could he let his guard down and not recognize who the dark maiden was?

Farore then verbalized her thoughts out loud.

"What were you thinking great hero?" she whispered to herself. "Why could you not see? He cannot fail again, not when something so important is nigh."

After a minute decision, Farore left her standing place and went over the cloud's edge to look down at the lands below. She stared down at the seal still in place. The aquamarine layer was ebbing and flowing constantly, but the oscillation was waning. Before she made her descent, Farore watched as her sister Din leapt off the summit to the clouds below. The fiery goddess had a perfect aerial dive. Din was always impetuous. Farore admired Din's gumption. She wished she had more of it herself, but that was also what made Din reckless at times. However, when Farore looked up, she saw her other sister, Nayru, meditating deeply. She too admired her sister's serenity.

"Two deities with two very different personalities," she whispered to herself, "and yet we all seem to get along somehow."

Farore's moment of reflection was cut short when she once again focused on the task at hand. She had to encourage her Triforce wielder. She got ready to dive herself, but made sure to keep her visit short so as not to disturb the balance of the Hylians. She didn't hesitate a moment longer when she suddenly dove to the surface below.

 _Link, it's time you met the goddess who looks out for you,_ she thought, _it's time you met the oracle of destiny._

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Inspiration: King David and Nathan the prophet.**

 **Author Note: To the guest who left the review on QotW and here: please don't tell a writer what fandom they can and cannot write on. It's rude, thanks.**

 **Word Count: 6,903  
**

* * *

Chapter 23

Nightfall in Hyrule, Hyrule Castle: Link's POV

Night was here and with it a chill, but it wasn't enough to get me to go inside. I was standing out on the terrace adjacent to the bed chambers, contemplating the upcoming events surrounding the imminent lunar tetra. I still had not been able to speak with Saria. Like Zelda warned me, Saria was avoiding me like the plague. It had been a little over a week, and still nothing. So far, it was all a waiting game. I couldn't watch her constantly, and it was wrecking my brain that she wouldn't answer my ocarina. However, I couldn't become obsessive regarding this. I was going to have to be patient. It was just hard to take.

 _She can't avoid me forever,_ I thought, _the lunar tetra is in less than three weeks._

The night sky was beautiful, bluish black, and vibrant. It was covered with stars that spread like diamonds over the event horizon. The trees dotting the landscape in the distance were blowing capriciously in the wind, as if a sudden gust would make them fall over, but the steadfast ferns reminded me of how beautiful Hyrule was. So much of my life now was consumed with the day to day duties of the throne, that I had almost forgotten what it was like to just stand and reflect on the world in which I nearly gave my life for. Watching these green landscapes, these mountains of ore and splendor, and these valleys of tundra, made me understand why Zelda loved this land so much. It made me reflect on why she was both willing to live and to die for it. The more I thought about my wife, the more guilt I felt in my betrayal to her. Zelda was a complicated woman, but most great women were complicated women. My recent behaviors certainly didn't help things.

 _If I could go back…_ I thought, _if I could go back…_

Reality was a great sobriety unguent. Even so, after a few more moments of introspection, I turned to leave the terrace and head back inside. However, I halted in my tracks when suddenly a shooting star caught my eye, two for that matter. It was the first time in ages that I witnessed a shooting star. Perhaps it was going to lead to a star shower. The sighting made me walk back over to the terrace's edge to search the heavens for more. The celestial wonder abated unfortunately, and I was unusually disappointed by that fact. It actually made me think of the nights I stared up at the sky on Hyrule Field when I was a child. When the world was in peril, the only thing that seemed constant was the stars. The luminaries were magnificent then too, and I actually witnessed many astral showers before falling asleep on the grass of Hyrule Field at night. Interestingly enough, watching the heavens tonight reminded me of my duty to protect my people as king. Daphnes had told me for years when he was alive that my role as king was because of destiny. He always spoke of destiny. Now, with the way the world was changing, I had a feeling he was more right than I ever gave him credit for. It was moments like these that made me mourn his death all over again.

 _I'm sorry I didn't understand you more when you were alive sire,_ I thought, _I should have appreciated what you were trying to tell me._

Even still, I stood staring at the night sky a moment longer before taking in a deep sigh and turning to retire. It was time to get back to what my life had become. However, before I took a step forward, I once again halted in startled surprise when I found I was no longer alone.

"What in Hylia's name.-?" I whispered, but I stopped myself.

Standing to the right of the entrance of the bed chamber was a hooded woman. She had long green hair and a very mysterious countenance. For a moment, I thought the obvious.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Saria?" I whispered.

The woman scoffed, as if predicting my utterance, but then she stepped away from the entrance and started walking towards me. My guard went up immediately, especially with her being so stealth that I could not hear her steps. Even now, there was no sound to her walk. There was something regal and enchanting about her manner, almost as if she didn't belong to this world. Nevertheless, I placed my hand behind my back and wrapped my fingers around a dagger I kept hidden underneath my waist wrap. I always kept a weapon on me. I knew my best bodyguard was me. Interestingly enough, I used to be the head of the royal guard when King Daphnes was alive. It seemed today the soldiers still needed a few lessons in security. This woman could have easily been an assassin, and my men allowed her easy access.

 _They will hear about this,_ I thought.

She finally spoke up.

"No, but the hair is the same," she replied, then added, "and you won't need the weapon sire, I am not here to fight you."

I looked at her surprised at her cognizance, but still didn't let my guard down.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She then stopped in her tracks and stared at me for a long time. Afterwards, she removed her hood. I still didn't recognize her, but I was struck immediately by how extraordinarily beautiful she was. Her hair wasn't just green, it was glowing with a heavenly jaded light. Her eyes weren't simply the color of emeralds, but they shined like the sacred jewel of the forest. Her skin was perfect, with a complexion of creamy beige flawlessness that shined like the midday sun. This woman was like none I had ever seen before. There was a fierceness in her eyes that was both inviting and courageous.

She grinned at me, but she also crossed her arms across her chest.

"My, my… how you've grown," she said suddenly.

I then stared at her slightly confused.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

Her smile widened.

"And you're extraordinarily handsome too," she went on, "probably one of the most beautiful men in Hyrule. It looks like I made the right choice."

My perplexity only deepened. I had no idea what she was talking about. This woman looked no older than twenty. She looked younger than me.

"I need for you to tell me your name," I said, losing a bit of my patience, "who are you?"

My tone didn't seem to bother her either, but she digressed.

"I suppose I do owe you that," she said, then withheld it from me no longer, "my name is Farore, I am the Goddess of Life and the Triforce of Courage."

My eyes widened immediately at her utterance.

"What?" I whispered.

Her smile returned.

"My name is Farore your majesty," she repeated, then for some insane reason got on one knee and bowed to me.

I didn't know what to think, so I instantly returned the gesture, completely in awe of what was happening. I bowed too, but got down on both knees. Farore giggled at my discomfiture, but I didn't care.

"You're really Farore?" I whispered. "As in the goddess Farore?"

She nodded.

"Yes your majesty," she replied, "and you are this age's chosen hero, please rise sire."

My heart skipped a beat at her saying as I stood back up.

"I had no idea who you were," I said, "I never would have addressed you so disrespectfully."

She held up her hand to silence me.

"Fret not good hero," she said, "I know your valor. I have witnessed it over the years."

I took in a deep sigh of relief and relaxed a little.

"Thank you your excellency," I said, "that means a great deal coming from you."

Farore grinned again and walked over to me. She was everything I expected her to be and more: regal, enchanting, powerful, stunning -everything.

"Ever since you were a young lad in the forest, I knew you were worthy to bear my Triforce," she said. "There was courage in you even then when you were weaning. You had the strength and will to survive. I knew a child who could survive such conditions would be someone special."

When she stood next to me, I turned to face her. Words simply couldn't do her justice. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She really captured the title: goddess.

"Thank you," was all I could think to say.

Farore then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Pleasantries aside, you're probably wondering why I am here," she stated.

I raised my brows.

"That had crossed my mind," I said honestly, "though, this would be considered a great honor even if it was just a simple visit."

She stared into my eyes, then got more to the point.

"You are not ignorant to what is going on in the world," she started, "we can agree on that."

I nodded, but wasn't completely confident.

"But only to a certain extent," I admitted.

She allowed me that variance and nodded.

"Link, you may not be aware of this, but it is forbidden for me as a goddess to interfere in the lives of Hylians," she said, "so my coming to this summit means I have grave tidings for you good king."

That caught my attention.

"I expected your message to be as such," I replied.

She took in a deep sigh.

"There is very little I can tell in the way things will play out," she said, "but I know both outcomes if you are successful and if you fail. Just know this: you cannot fail."

That was an obvious bit of conjecture.

"I am aware of that," I replied.

She then looked up at the heavens.

"I have been watching you in your role as king," she shifted, "I know it was a banner you did not see for yourself when you were a child, but you are doing well in terms of taking care of the people."

I nodded at her acknowledgment.

"Thank you my lady," I said, "I try my hardest to serve the people."

She was silent for a moment after that, and it didn't take a genius as to why. It was then I went on for her.

"And in terms of my queen?" I asked softly.

Farore kept her eyes heavenward and didn't reply right away.

"As for your queen… I don't think you need a lecture from me," she replied, "you know the difference between right and wrong."

I looked up at the sky myself at her words.

"I was a fool," I admitted.

She nodded, but then glanced over at me sympathetically.

"You're in love," she said simply, "I cannot fault you for that, but unfortunately your actions were done in ignorance as well."

I had no rebuttal for that.

"That is true," I said, then glanced over at her myself, "what must I do to make this right?"

Farore again didn't answer right away.

"You know what you must do Link," she replied quietly, "your wife told you what is required of you in order for you to be successful."

I nodded, but paused again.

"Your excellency," I started, "are you disappointed in me?"

Farore became quiet.

"Regarding what?" she asked afterwards.

I thought it was fairly obvious.

"Regarding my actions with Saria," I replied.

She then looked over at me and stared me straight in my eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Just reverse your roles for a moment and see yourself as Zelda, how would you feel? I cannot hold your hand for you."

I took in a deep sigh and looked away. The cold truth was, I wouldn't care if the roles were reversed, but that wasn't her point.

"I…I regret it," I replied, "but not for the reasons you would expect."

Farore grinned.

"I am aware of that fact Link," she said, "I know how you feel about the former Forest Sage. To be quite honest, I find her more fitting for you too."

I suddenly stared back over at the goddess surprised.

"You do?" I replied.

She nodded.

"I do," she replied, then joked, "let's just say, I have a soft spot for girls with green hair. They are rare within this world."

For the first time talking with her, I truly felt at ease.

"I appreciate that," I said.

She turned her complete attention back to me.

"There are a great many things we want in the world Link," she said, "but there is always going to be sacrifices for the greater good. I am sorry you two could not be together, but you have to know it is because of such treachery that evil creeps into the world."

Her words were sobering, but I needed to hear them.

"I am aware," I replied.

She went on.

"It is easy to forget what our responsibilities are when all we think about is what we want from our own selfish hearts," she said, "but we must fight such selfishness Link."

I knew that too.

"Yes, but it is hard sometimes," I said.

She nodded.

"I understand," she said, "and my visit here today was to encourage you, not to scold you. You have been scolded enough, and you already know you're going to have to live with the consequences of your decision."

The wind picked up for a moment, and I couldn't help but feel it was in relation to her words. Farore then raised her hand and suddenly gestured in a circular motion to substantiate a vision in the space right in front of us. The manifestation was one of the stars and the heavens above. I had never seen anything like it. Though, I had a similar experience inside the Deku Tree a couple years back.

"I want to show you something great hero," she started, then rotated her hand ever so slowly, "you see, there is a delicate balance that must be maintained in the world, an ebb and flow if you will of space and time."

At her gesture, the vision contorted and acted as an optical illusion where the projections moved within the space. The projections started with a scene of Hyrule, but then quickly changed to that of two people holding hands together in the forest. It was obvious who the two people represented, but what was interesting was that darkness surrounded one and not the other.

"That balance must be maintained to keep the unity of the world in place," she went on, "if not, then distortion will reign."

At her last utterance, the scene shifted from the forest to one of the moon. On the moon was a hollowed image a destitute woman. This was the Moon Goddess no doubt, but the image of her was obscure.

"This distortion will bring darkness to Hyrule," she continued, "a darkness, if unfettered will reign for a thousand years. The land of peace we have established will be gone, and the only thing left will be memories and legends."

The vision shifted again, but this time it showed a desolate land with only poes and redeads walking about the earth. It was a meager future to be sure. Once the final scene finished with a redead jumping towards us, Farore gestured again to make the scene disappear. The vision dissipated and was gone.

"Do you want that world to be your legacy Link?" she asked.

I, of course, shook my head.

"No, not at all," I said.

She smiled at my words.

"Then you know what you must do," she said.

There was a bit of frustration from me with that.

"I know," I agreed, "but how am I to do it if the woman I am to protect will not speak with me?"

Farore was quiet for a moment.

"Not everything will be easy sire," she said.

I raised my brows. That was all she had to say?

"I understand that, but I still need her cooperation," I said.

Farore then looked away. There was a brief pause between us.

"It will not happen," she said finally, "she will not cooperate with you, but you know this already."

This was not what I wanted to hear.

"But why?" I demanded suddenly. "Her life is in danger!"

Farore looked at me sympathetically just then.

"Link…" she trailed, "she feels guilty. She feels unworthy of so many people right now: her husband, her family, her daughter, and even you."

I looked at her taken aback at her last utterance.

"Why would she feel unworthy of me?" I asked. "I love her, she knows that."

She looked away.

"You are also the king," she said simply, "with Zelda as your queen, that would make any woman feel unworthy."

I shook my head.

"But your excellency-" I tried.

Farore went to silence me.

"Link," she interrupted softly, "I cannot condone this kind of reasoning from you. What you did had monumental consequences. You must understand the true gravity of your error with Saria."

My eyes widened slightly at her words.

"What?" I replied. "What do you mean?"

She looked away.

"I understand your feelings, really I do," she said, "but you have acted treacherously against your wife and more importantly you have risked the security of the kingdom. The world is in danger Link."

I felt my throat tighten at her sobering words. I said nothing.

"Your feelings are in many ways justified because of Zelda's own treachery against you," she reassured, "but you are not negated from the consequences of your actions, you nor Saria."

My heart raced a little when I heard that. I went to her defense.

"Saria has suffered enough," I said, "I bear full responsibility. I pursued her, I wanted her."

Farore was silent for a moment.

"I am… I am afraid it does not work that way your majesty," she whispered, then added, "whether you are successful in stopping the Moon Goddess or not, there will be consequences."

I was frustrated in hearing this.

"What consequences?" I demanded. "Why?"

Farore glanced over at me and stared into my eyes.

"I am sorry Link," she said, "I cannot tell you."

I was starting to feel desperate.

"Is Saria going to die because of me?" I demanded. "If that is the case, I forfeit my life right now to save hers!"

The goddess winced slightly at my words.

"Link-" she tried.

I looked away and felt a rare wave of emotion come over me.

"I cannot live with myself knowing she would die because of me," I interrupted with a slight crack in my voice, "I cannot."

I blinked back the tears so they wouldn't run down my cheeks. I closed my eyes to get my bearings together.

 _Saria…_ I thought.

Farore stared at me silently for a long time, before reaching over and touching my shoulder again.

"Link…" she whispered, "I know this is hard to hear and for that I am sorry, but Hyrule needs you as its king."

I looked up at her and felt at a loss.

"Is she going to die?" I whispered. "Please, I need to know."

She took in a deep sigh and very slowly shook her head.

"No," she whispered, "she is not going to die the way you think, but both your lives will be forever changed because of what happened in that meadow that day. It would be wrong not to have a consequence for so serious an action. Even Zelda had to pay for her own treachery… she still is. A balance is always required for the actions taken, and that is all I can tell you."

I was grateful she was honest with me, but I didn't like the sound of all this.

"Thank you," I said, "and I am ready for whatever punishment you see fit."

She stared at me sympathetically again, then reached up and caressed my cheek.

"More than anything my little lad," she whispered, "I want you to be happy. You have served me well, and I hate your forlorn nature now. I have no punishment for you personally, but you must remember you have a son. That beautiful little boy needs you, and more than that… sometimes history has a way of repeating itself."

I stared at her slightly confused for a moment.

"Your excellency?" I whispered.

She shook her head and looked away, dropping her hand.

"I have said too much," she said more to herself than to me, "I must go, but please do not lose heart and please realize how important you are to me, to your son, and to your queen. They all need you Link."

I nodded and that was when she walked over to the terrace's edge, though, I wasn't ready for her to go. It was comforting to have someone objective to talk to.

"Do you have to leave now?" I asked her.

She paused, but kept her back facing me.

"I'm afraid I must," she whispered.

I took a step forward.

"But I have so many questions to ask you," I said, "questions about my parents."

She was quiet before answering me.

"I can't tell you everything about them," she replied, "but I will answer one. What would you like to know?"

I looked at her surprised and took another step forward. I hadn't expected her to say yes.

"What… what were they like?" I whispered.

Farore looked over her shoulder and glanced at me. She gave me a small smile.

"Your father was a soldier who fell in battle," she said, "he was very brave and fought valiantly. All you have to do is look in the mirror if you want to know what he looks like. As for your mother, she was a kind and gentle peasant girl. She was mortally wounded during a siege, but she was able to escape to the forest and beg the Deku Tree to look after you before she died. She was extraordinary as well… a very brave woman. It is no wonder you turned out to be the man you are."

Her words made me smile, but it wasn't anything I already knew. I was hoping for something deeper, a little more personal. However, Farore surprised me when she went on.

"Your father was also a very good archer," she continued, "the best in his rank, but he practiced everyday to be so exceptional. Also, your mother was the best cook in her village. Her hotpot was second to none. She prided herself on a good home, but she was a simple girl with a heart of gold. I trust… _that_ is the reason you love Saria so much. She was a great deal like your mother when it came to her nature."

My throat tightened at hearing that.

"I suppose so," I whispered back, "thank you for telling me that."

Her smile widened.

"You're welcome," she said, "and please, don't give up hope, and don't forget about your family. They need you."

I stared at her for a long time before I nodded.

"You're right," I replied, then added before she left, "can I ask you something else? Something not related to my parents?"

She then turned around full on to look at me. She raised a brow.

"And what is that?" she asked with a hint of suspicion.

I gave her a long once over before answering.

"Saria looks a great deal like you as a Hylian," I whispered, "you are of course a goddess, so your beauty is beyond compare, but she favors you a great deal. Did you… did you do that on purpose?"

Farore stared into my eyes for a long time before cutting away and taking in a deep sigh.

"It was the least I could do for her since she could not be with you," she divulged. "A woman whose beauty rivals the queen's could only be begotten of a goddess. It was my gift to her since she was conversant to the woodlands. She was loyal to her position, until her heart intervened… Hylia has a similar story, so I was sympathetic to her plight."

I grinned at her disclosure.

"Thank you for giving her that," I said, "she deserved to be beautiful like a goddess… her heart was so pure."

She returned my smile.

"Indeed," she whispered, then added, "I'm afraid I must go your majesty."

I nodded, figuring that was the case.

"I understand," I replied.

It was then Farore looked a heavenward and closed her eyes.

"I am very proud of you Link," she said, "I love you my son, and I know in the end you will do the right thing."

Her expressions of love surprised me. I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you again your excellency," I replied, "I will work hard to do you proud."

With that, the goddess snapped her fingers and suddenly a light engulfed her and she disappeared. As quickly as she was here, she was now gone. Everything she told me was still with me, and I would never forget it.

 _Consequences of my actions,_ I thought.

What did the future hold?

"I will do the right thing," I whispered, "no matter what."

Afterwards, I retired to bed.

It had been an eventful night.

~SSS~

Three days later: Saria's POV

I was trying to maintain a sense of calm, but nothing was working. No matter how I tried to reconcile my feelings, I felt guilty. I even promised myself to be the best wife in the world after my betrayal with Link, but nothing was ever going to take away the stigma of my sin. When I got home that auspicious day from the Sacred Forest Meadow, I cried for at least an hour. I held my daughter and apologized to her a hundred times. Elincia simply looked at me concerned, but just cooed in return as a baby should. Afterwards, I ridded myself of that horrid bodysuit, cutting it up into pieces and burning it up in the hearth, then bathed twice before Ralph came home. Even so, right away my husband saw a notable difference in me when he greeted me. I couldn't make eye contact with him and I teared up immediately. He asked me what was wrong and I just hugged him as tight as I could without answering him. My guilt was that paramount. Ironically, at the same time, later that night I dreamt of Link making love to me again. It was as visceral and intense as it was when we made love in the Sacred Forest Meadow. I was terrified of my feelings of betrayal, and woke up as if I was having a nightmare. But instead of fear I felt regret… terrible, terrible regret.

 _Farore help me,_ I thought that night.

The next day I went out and sought the Deku Tree to speak with him alone. I asked the nanny Matilda to come back and watch Elinicia while I went out. I even asked her about the previous day, wanting to know if she thought I was different. She notably gave me an odd look and said she wouldn't know what 'different' would be with me because yesterday was our first acquaintance. She was right of course and I was only making myself look more guilty. I dismissed myself immediately and must have looked strange to her. I left anyway in search of answers.

I couldn't account for the time I lost, but I knew before I passed out _she_ was fighting with me. _She_ had been struggling for dominance for months. I thought I had her under control, but it seemed I was wrong. I thought the seal was supposed to prevent all this. I thought the whole point of Link marrying Zelda was to keep the Interlopers at bay and seal off the darkness from the world. There were things that weren't making sense to me that I needed answers to. I couldn't sit and wait for them. I reached the Deku Tree in a couple hours, but I noticed as I entered the forests, the canopy was dimmer, the evergreens were more fertilized with mulch than with fresh foliage, and the Kokiri didn't come out to greet me. I was concerned with this as I hurried to the large aperture that housed the Deku Tree, but even as I entered I noticed the cold wind right away.

I felt terrified.

I went up to the tree immediately, but was aptly halted when a burst of bright light suddenly shot throughout the canopy at me. I had to cover my face.

"Stay right where you are Saria," the great tree ordered.

My eyes widened and I got down on my knees trembling. My heart began to pound rapidly.

"Deku Tree… please…" I whispered with a broken voice and didn't know what else to say.

The tree was silent for a moment.

"Saria… what have you done?" he asked.

Tears filled my eyes and I choked up.

"Something terrible," I sobbed softly, "something I never should have conceived."

The wind picked up a little.

"Interesting choice of words," he said.

I could barely get a hold of my emotions.

"I didn't mean for my feelings for the hero to make me act so hastily," I swore, "I love Ralph, I really and truly do."

The great tree lowered one of its limbs and touched my head.

"Your love for Ralph pales in comparison to that of the hero Saria," he divulged, "otherwise you would not have been compelled to see him in such compromising circumstances. You have been trying to fight it for quite some time, but even when you came and saw me last, I knew you were struggling."

I looked to the ground.

"I have been struggling, but I am fighting it," I said, "and I will continue to fight it."

The wind rustled the Deku Tree's leaves.

"Those are quite the words for the actions you've already taken," he said, "for you must know, I am aware of what has taken place yesterday."

I paused for a moment and nodded.

"I know," I whispered.

The Deku Tree went on.

"I warned the hero once too that the path he needed to take was going to cause him a great deal of pain," he revealed. "The hero is now having to live with that pain, but his heart is still with you Saria. You know this for a certainty with how he expressed his love for you."

My chest caved a little when my confusion started there.

"Great Deku Tree, that's the thing," I said with a broken voice, "I don't remember coming to the forest and being with him in such a way until I woke up."

There was a brief silence between us after that, but I had a feeling it was for two very different reasons.

"Yes, I know that too," he replied finally.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"You know?" I whispered.

The boughs of his branches shook again.

"Yes, my dear Saria," he said, "I know."

I was puzzled. I then stood up, hoping to understand what was going on.

"What's going on?" I whispered. "Why am I having a wrestling within my soul? What does this all mean?"

The tree paused, but not for long.

"Saria, there was a great deal of mystery surrounding your origins in becoming a Hylian," he replied. "The biggest being the mechanism used for such a feat, the Shadow Crystal. That crystal is an element of darkness, but not all aspect of the dark are evil."

I looked on surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Suddenly, the canopy dimmed and a manifestation from the leaves of the Deku Tree began to substantiate and produce a vision. The fixed space looked to be a void, but within the void were a series of pictures of different creatures and persons. I had no idea what was happening, but I was intrigued with the visions.

"The darkness envelops many different realms connected to our world: the land of Lorule, the land of Termina, the Dark World, and the Twilight Realm," he went on. "These different lands are important to the history of Hyrule, or will be one day."

My confusion deepened.

"Will be?" I repeated.

The Deku Tree went to clarify.

"The world is very complex Saria," he said, "even I as I reside here now I am a mere iteration of time and space itself. For instance, the land of Lorule exists only if you know about it at this point in time, but it has always existed in its own time. Certain past events effect its future, but Lorule still exists. It is not an evil country, but a down trodden one."

Things were not getting clearer for me.

"I don't understand," I said, "what or where is Lorule?"

The Deku Tree probably already guessed that summation.

"I don't expect you to understand," he said honestly, "but I will try to help you as much as I can for this is important to you. Lorule is in another space and time, but it is connected to Hyrule. It is a place where darkness has ruled, but the royal family was manipulated into such. Termina is another place that is more betwixt Hyrule than a part of it."

Again, I had never heard of such a place.

"Termina?" I repeated.

The Deku Tree went on.

"Termina is a land with a terminal point of destruction," he explained. "I say is instead of was because Link was able to save the land from its dire fate. The land exists to this day, but it too lies in a world that shifts between ours."

I listened carefully and remained silent.

"Termina was a creation for a specific purpose that was spurned by the goddess who desired it," the Deku Tree explained. "The land was inherently evil, but there were defacto forces known as the giants who worked against the Moon Goddess to keep the evil from consuming it. Hylia, the Goddess of Light, helped the giants ascertain an opportunity to save their land with the aid of the hero. She imbued the power of the sun prince into a mask known as the Fierce Diety's Mask."

I had no idea what that was either.

 _Fierce Deity's Mask?_ I wondered.

I remained silent.

"As time went on, elements of these worlds shifted and began to bend," he explained. "Another world known as the Twilight Realm too has composites of this."

That was the only land I was familiar with.

"Zant's world," I whispered.

The Deku Tree shook its leaves.

"Yes, but there was an element of that world that was given to you that had factions from all domains," he said.

I knew then what he was speaking on.

"The Shadow Crystal," I whispered.

The Deku Tree agreed.

"Yes," he said, "that crystal has the essence of Lorule, the Twilight Realm, Termina, and the Dark World. It was a gift to the Interlopers from the Moon Goddess. It was why you were so powerful when you acted as an assassin for the late king."

I looked to the ground, hated recalling those horrible moments of my past.

"I'm not that person anymore," I whispered, "she is gone."

The tree was silent for a moment.

"No Saria," he replied, "no she is not gone, for she showed up again to seduce the hero… to produce a seed."

I gasped and started breathing hard.

"The dark maiden?" I whispered.

"Yes," he replied.

I looked up at the tree once again.

"But why?" I asked. "Why is she coming back now? What does she want?"

The wind picked up slightly.

"She wants a child of destruction to bring her ruler back," he divulged, "to bring the Moon Goddess back."

I shook my head.

"No!" I whispered.

The tree contorted his xylem induced face into one of empathy.

"I am sorry, but the damage has been done," he replied, "she was successful in seducing the hero. That was why you lost time yesterday, she had taken over. She had gotten what she wanted from you and from him."

I sobbed and covered my mouth.

"I can't believe it!" I whispered. "How could I have been so blind?"

The Deku Tree was quick to answer me.

"Because you were in love and allowed that to work against your better judgment," he stated plainly, "you knew what would happen if you kept seeing the hero alone the way you were. One kiss leads to another and then suddenly there is so much more to consider."

I had no rebuttal for that.

"I… I thought I could reason with him," I whispered.

The tree once again shook his boughs.

"Don't make it seem as though you were innocent in all this," he warned, "when you awakened you were in your right senses when you made love to him again. You knew what was happening when he made love to you for that _fifth_ time that afternoon."

I had no rebuttal for that either, so I said nothing.

"The maiden was aware that this was your fertility cycle," he revealed, "she knew you were ovulating and thus took over. She wanted you yo get pregnant by the hero."

My eyes widened at hearing that and I shook my head.

"It can't be Link's," I said desperately, "I was with my husband only a couple days prior to being with him. In fact, I am sure of it."

The Deku Tree went to set that matter straight.

"Then there is no way of truly knowing," the Deku Tree said. "I do not know whose child you are now impregnated with, but I know you are going to be pregnant if you aren't already. If you are pregnant with the hero's, then great calamity will befall Hyrule. If it is your husband's, then Hyrule still has a chance."

I stared at the tree shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

The Deku Tree did not hesitate.

"Saria there are events in place you cannot escape from now," he said, "the hero tried to warn you, but the black maiden had taken over."

I shook my head terrified.

"What can I do?" I asked. "How can I protect myself?"

The Deku Tree didn't offer much consolation.

"I'm afraid that since this path has been chosen for you," he started, "there is very little deviation from it."

I took a couple steps back as tears filled my eyes.

"What about my daughter?" I whispered. "What about Ralph?"

The tree was quiet again.

"I'm afraid there is not much they will be able to do for you either," he disclosed, "you will not be able to protect them, and they will not be able to protect you."

My heart began to race again.

"No," I whispered.

The tree shook its leaves again.

"I am sorry Saria," he said.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"No," I whispered, then my voice got louder, "No, no, no, nooooooooooo!"

My scream was echoed throughout the entire canopy, and afterwards I couldn't help myself, I turned and ran out of the Deku Tree's presence, daring not to turn back. I practically ran all the way home. That occurrence was over a week ago and I still had not recovered from it. I was paranoid about everything now and would not leave my home or Elincia's side. I worked twice as hard to maintain the house and take care of my family. It didn't matter how tired I felt, I owed my family that much. Another problem was when Ralph came home from work, I greeted him like the dutiful wife I wanted to be, but my apprehension mounted constantly with each compliment, each kiss, and each endearing word. Ralph trusted me implicitly and seemed more in love with me than ever… and I tainted our vows. I had no idea what I could do to make it up to him, and somehow I knew something terrible was going to happen soon very very soon. I thought I was prepared for the future of this edict, but it seemed I was wrong… very very wrong.

 _What's going to happen?_ I wondered. _What's going to happen?_

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Inspiration: Deception and the song Codename Z from the XCX soundtrack.**

 **Author Note: There is a scene in this chapter that is both disturbing and funny (at least I think so). You will all know it when you come across it. The italics are the cue, and just fyi you don't have to read it.**

 **Word Count: 10,920**

* * *

Chapter 24

Ten days prior on Hyrule Field: The Happy Mask Salesman

Greetings.

I had a particular place I liked to sit when nightfall fell as I watched the heavens. Hyrule Field was a domestic wonderland of flowers and trees, but as I was watching, a shooting star caught my eye, two for that matter. Interestingly enough, this wasn't the season from astral showers. So, what was going on in the heavens above? A great deal I surmised. I was always ready to write it all down, to know the world in which Hylians really lived. So many Hylians had no idea of what or who enchanted them. I found that deception fascinating, and the goddesses were all in on it. Imagine such a ruse! It was interesting to me that the protectors of the world were also its greatest deceivers, but every creator had their reasons I suppose. At least, that was my conjecture anyway.

On this beautiful night I candidly and keenly watched those stars. One went in the direction of Hyrule Castle, while the other went in another direction. Actually, the star seemed to be coming in my direction. Afterwards, there was a gust of wind that hit the trees when the celestial body went by, but no crash into the earth below. Strange. Why was that the case? I immediately got up to investigate. I read in a very important text that stated one day the heavens above would make contact with the earth dwellers below, and a mere mortal was to witness it all. I wondered if that night was tonight. Even more so, I wondered in that mere mortal was me. The sheer coincidence of it all! I got up and walked over to the sighting, but was suddenly halted when a voice spoke out.

"Don't come any closer… Hylian," the voice warned.

I stopped in my tracks and recognized the vocal cadence to be feminine. However, I couldn't see her, but a moment later, a flash of light appeared before my eyes. I had to raise my hands to cover the blinding sight. When the light dissipated, an extraordinarily beautiful apparition appeared before me. I was in awe immediately. She had a perfect olive complexion, with crystal red eyes, and the reddest hair I ever saw. She illuminated against the night sky like a beacon, and I realized right away she was not of this world. She was one of the triad goddesses, and her perfection was without comparison. At her presentation, I got down on one knee and bowed to her.

 _The goddess Din,_ I thought.

She smirked as if she heard me.

"You are quite right," she said with a reverberation that was like fire, as she walked up to me, "and you are a mischievous Hylian known as the Happy Mask Salesman."

I looked at her surprised when I stood back up, but was not really surprised if that made sense. She was a goddess after all. Of course she could read my thoughts. She probably knew everything about me. I couldn't wait for her to guess more.

"I am at your service my lady," I said.

She raised a brow at my utterance.

"Are you?" she asked.

I returned her smile.

"Indeed, for I am simply a person interested in the history and lore of Hyrule," I explained.

She then walked towards me, but stopped short of being right in front of me.

"You are a deceiver and a troublemaker," she said indiscriminately, "but... you are also resourceful."

I was flattered by the latter.

"My reputation precedes me," I said.

The goddess crossed her arms over her chest.

"It does indeed," she said, "for you must know I am aware of what you have done and what you _truly_ seek."

I paused for a moment and stared into her illustrious glowing red eyes.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise," I said, "for you still need a wielder for the Triforce of Power. Why not let that be me?"

She shook her head and gave me a long once over.

"You think you are worthy of my Triforce?" she inquired.

I nodded.

"I am my lady," I said, "just look back at my past deeds."

Din grunted and gave me an unimpressed look.

"You think tricking children and being a manipulator makes you worthy of power?" she asked. "Don't make me laugh."

I saw her points.

"There are many roads to same conclusion your imminence," I said, "I just choose the path of least resistance."

She scoffed.

"It's a pathway of cowardice and you know it," she said. "You are not worthy my good Hylian. You cannot wield my Triforce of Power. You only want to see what becomes of it. You don't want to have mastery over it."

I had no rebuttal to that and I digressed with a humble shrug.

"I simply wanted you to know there was a willing vessel to try," I explained.

She placed her hand on her hip.

"The Triforce of Power is not for those who want to try simple Hylian, but for those who are worthy," she reiterated. "I have watched you and know that you do not seek power, but the results of it. You seek destruction. I find your viewpoint obscene."

That was telling.

"I apologize for my inquisitive mind," I said, "but life and death are symbiotic constructs, constructs you and your fellow goddesses are responsible for."

Din shook her head.

"And that was only to bring balance into the world," she said. "Do not think you can outsmart a goddess Hylian. You merely wanted to deflect from your true goal. Now answer me this: why are you trying to bring back the Moon Goddess?"

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. There was the confirmation I was looking for.

"So she _is_ real!" I whispered in mild disbelief.

Din raised a brow.

"As you have read in your little book, and have believed for many years," she said. "Stop stalling with your theatrics."

I felt my excitement grow.

"That's just the thing my lady," I started, "I wanted to know for a certainty. I have been researching this for many years, and now I have finally learned the truth. I have even blessed to be in your presence as the book also spoke of a time when the divine will make contact with mortals. I have made that contact with you."

She still didn't seem impressed.

"Needless platitudes with obscurity are right once in a while," she replied, "how unsophisticated of a method of inquiry."

I smiled at her bluntness.

"I suppose from your point of view it is," I said.

There was a brief silence between us, where the goddess gave me a long once over. She finally broke it when she took a step forward.

"So when is Lady Bathory supposed to get it?" she asked suddenly.

I froze at the sudden shift in conversation and pretended ignorance.

"Get what your excellency?" I replied.

She gave me a knowing look.

"Stop playing games with me," she replied, "you know what I'm talking about. When is the mistress of Mount Hebra to get Majora's Mask? I know you sent it to her, just as I know you sent the Fierce Diety's Mask to his majesty King Link."

I grinned when the truth was revealed.

"I'm certain she either already has or will have it shortly," I said, "after all, she is the grand priestess for the Moon Goddesses coronation."

Din shook her head in mild disgust.

"And you wanted to wield my Triforce," she said, "this is nothing but a game for you."

I wasn't sure I could argue her down.

"More like an exposition," I said, "I just want to see the grander things of the world take place."

She ran a hand through her radiant red hair.

"At the expense of everyone else?" she inquired.

I shrugged sheepishly.

"One could say the same of Ganondorf your excellency," I replied.

Din then gave me a look of warning.

"Watch yourself with your next words mortal," she stated. "I am not supposed to get involved in Hylian affairs, but you are testing my patience. I cannot kill you because that would disturb the balance of this world, but you would be surprised what you can live through."

I knew that threat was a guarantee, so I backed off that subject.

"Of course my lady," I apologized, "please forgive my impertinence."

She rolled her eyes and then stated her soon to be departure.

"I must go because I have business elsewhere," she said, "but just know, Happy Mask Salesman, that if people die, you are directly responsible."

I was aware of that too.

"Of course your grace," I replied, "it is with a heavy heart that I take on that responsibility."

She didn't seem to believe me.

"Right," she said with a hint of sarcasm and turned from my presence.

However, before she left, I took a couple steps towards her to stop her.

"Your grace," I called, "may I ask you one more question?"

Din halted, turned her head slightly, and stared at me from her periphery.

"Which is?" she asked

I wasted no time asking.

"Does your business have to do with a certain princess from another realm?" I asked innocently. "A place called Lorule perhaps?"

The goddess narrowed her eyes at me.

"The same realm you placed and then retrieved Majora's Mask once more?" she countered.

I looked at her surprised, but then smiled.

"Oh…" I pretended ignorance, "so you know about that too?"

She gave me her undivided attention one last time.

"I know everything you've done Happy Mask Salesman," she replied. "As for your question, let's just say you are not far off."

That was a confirmation as far as I was concerned.

"Yes, yes, that's just fine," I said with a smile, "when, or if, you see Hilda, tell her I said hello if you could your excellency."

Din raised a brow, then turned from me once more.

"Hmph," she grunted, "I'll be sure to do that if she happens to mention you, farewell."

With that, the goddess walked away, and she was every bit as magnificent far away as she was up close. However, an instant later she suddenly disappeared. She was gone again like a bolt of lightening, and I was once again alone. What an event that was. What a goddess Din was, so much fire and grace. I could not wait for more otherworldly events. As far as I was concerned, the Moonlight Crucible could not come soon enough.

I stared up at the heavens again.

 _Just wait and see your excellency,_ I thought of the goddess of power, _if I am successful, you might find that I am indeed a worthy vessel for your Triforce of Power._

All I needed was evidence, and like any good scholar, when the fallout happened I was going to be there to collect it.

~SSS~

Back to the present: Bathory's POV

An erotic fantasy of madness:

 _I was very lying relaxed against the pillows of my bed chamber, while his majesty was rubbing oil on my buttocks and particularly my anus. I wasn't a novice to this kind of erotic proclivity, but he assured me this would be 'a different kind of sexual experience'. I was calm, as I always was, but I was eager to know what he would feel like. He wasn't just any man. He was the sun prince. The power and strength in his hands alone were a marvel. I could only imagine what his… true power would feel like. I experienced anal copulation before and knew what to expect. I had no horror stories, but there were some men who left a great deal to be desired._

 _The sun prince continued with his massage, running both his hands over my oiled buttocks like it was the most natural thing in the world. He got more vigorous when he gently ran one hand over my anal button. It puckered a little at his touch, which I found exciting. I moaned a little when he slowly inserted his finger in my rectum and probed my anus. It was exciting, but more of a tease than anything. I moaned a little more loudly when he placed a second finger inside. I was writhing slightly and squeezed my cheeks together at his touch. I felt hyper sexualized by the sensation, which I gathered was his intention. I relaxed once again when his probing got deeper but felt softer, grabbing the pillow underneath me and squeezing it like I couldn't let it go._

 _"You can't tease me like this forever your majesty," I whispered, "you're going to eventually have to punish me."_

 _My voice sounded desperate, but eventually the sun prince did stop his teasing and set me up for the real act. He got a little more oil and rubbed it over my anus to prep me. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip in anticipation. There was no one like him in the kingdom. He had the power and the will to make this the most important moment in my life. A very exaggerated claim, yes, but one I would hold on to. I simply loved sex._

 _He then positioned himself behind me and above me on the bed. He leaned over to whisper in my ear._

 _"Are you ready?" he asked._

 _I clutched the pillow underneath me tighter and nodded._

 _"Yes," I whispered back, "more than ready."_

 _There was a brief pause where the king ran one of his hands between my cheeks again. A moment later, he spread my cheeks apart and I braced myself. However, he noticed I was tensing up._

 _"Relax my lady," he whispered, "this is part of the ritual and I promise I won't hurt you."_

 _That calmed my heart for a moment, but not for too long. I was more excited than I thought._

 _"I apologize for doubting you my lord," I whispered, "please proceed at your leisure."_

 _There was another brief pause, but then the ritual commenced and I felt huge his long muscle penetrate the opening of my anal button. I gasped at his entry, but surprisingly there was no pain with his continual thrusts, just lots of pressure. I was stunned because there was always an initial pain. In this case, it was not an issue. The king paused when he felt me tense up again, but he slowly penetrated me deeper and deeper when I relaxed again. I was breathing in deeply when the entirety of his penis was finally inside my rectum. The whole thing. I couldn't believe my body was able to take it with no real repercussions. There was the novelty aspect, and I could tell he was enjoying it immensely. He was groaning and moving with more vigor at some points._

I am worthy _, I thought._

 _I was outright panting like an animal now, and when I turned my head to look at him I was shocked at his appearance. His face and body had somehow showed differently. His eyes were whited out, with his hair appearing bluish blonde. He was hyper muscular with dual blue lines painted onto his cheeks. His forehead was marked with a red V, and he looked to have the visage of an ancient warrior. Was this the true lineage of the sun prince? Was this his real countenance? Even so, the most shocking thing wasn't his appearance. It was actually what was going on at my penetration site._

What does this mean? _I thought._

 _Beyond the king's vigorous thrusting was this strange anomaly of bright green light. It wasn't just that the vestige was taking place in my rectum, it was where the light was coming from. The bright green beam of energy was coming from the sun prince's penis. The borders of my sphincter were allowing the rays to diffract back. I couldn't believe it. Was this a blessing from the Moon Goddess? Was she informing me I was worthy?_

 _I returned back to my initial position and faced forward, letting his passions continue inside me. I didn't even care about the sex any longer. I realized now this was my moment. This was my initiation into something greater. He was giving me his power and I was going to receive it. All of it._

 _"Yes!" I whispered finally when he went faster. "Yes! Yes! Yeeeeees!"_

 _I finally got my wish._

~SSS~

I woke up feeling feverish and breathing hard. I looked around my empty room hoping to find the sun prince and saw that he was nowhere to be found. The experience wasn't real. It was only a dream. When I saw that I was truly alone, I felt frustrated tears fill my eyes. It was rare for me to show emotion, but it was apparent that my feelings for the king were much more than cavalier flirtation. I already admitted to it. I was in love with him. I dreamt of him constantly, wishing he were here with me, talking to me, making me laugh, making me cry –something, anything.

 _Why is this happening?_ I wondered. _Why? Why? Why? Goddamn it! Why?_

"I must find a way to be with him," I whispered, "I must find a way to make him the king of _my_ kingdom when it comes time for it."

I pulled the sheets back and got out of bed to try and get my mind on other things. Sleep was becoming more of a torture to me than anything else. The lunar tetra was soon upon us and I was in a frenzy of emotions: confusion, lust, power, anger. Tears stung my eyes again because I was suddenly upset that what I just experienced in my sleep wasn't real. I walked over to my vanity after putting on my robe and stared at my reflection. The woman staring back at me was of noble blood, noble blood.

"Elvira," I whispered at my reflection, "get it together."

Was this what the apparition in the cave was warning me about? Was this the madness of Majora? Feeling things I should not feel? Desiring things that were consequential? Having sleep escape me? Before I could contemplate any further, there was a sudden knock on my chamber door. Already frustrated, the disturbance only frustrated me more.

My temperance was nil.

"What?!" I basically screamed in reply.

The voice on the other side automatically became tepid at my tone.

"Uh- forgive me my lady," my servant responded, "but you have a package that just arrived. I normally would not bother you with such things, but the purveyor literally was nowhere to be found and you gave us strict orders to-"

I shook my head.

"Enough!" I shouted as I went over to the door to open it. "What is it?!"

My servant on the other side looked frightened when he met my eyes. However, he bowed then pointed quickly to the package in his hand.

"This package was in the snow with no return address," he stated, "you gave me strict orders to give such packages to you. I am merely following that request."

I narrowed my eyes at my servant, then extended my hand.

"Give it to me," was all I said in reply.

My servant's eyes widened slightly before he bowed, then handed me the package. I snatched it from him, and before he could say another word I slammed the door shut. I was initially going to throw the package to the wayside, but something about the wrapping caught my eye. It was the color scheme. The wrapping was purple, red, yellow, and green with two large owl-like eyes painted on the paper. My eyes widened suddenly at the sight.

"What in Hylia's dear name-?" I started, but then stopped myself.

I went to tear the wrapping off and a moment later found myself staring face to face with a relic so powerful that I nearly dropped it: Majora's Mask. With it came a letter.

It read:

 _Greetings Lady of Hebra,_

 _You are the priestess for the finale._

 _Here is your gift, for you have been_

 _a faithful servant of the Moon Goddess._

 _The lunar tetra is nigh, and you will be_

 _rewarded for your loyalty. The sun prince_

 _will be there, and who knows, perhaps_

 _fate will find a way to unite the two_

 _of you in some way. I wish you good tidings._

 _~Sincerely, An Old Friend~_

I stared at the signature at the end of the letter for a long time before saying it out loud.

"'An old friend…'" I whispered, "what does that mean? Who are you 'old friend'?"

I didn't take the time to contemplate it too much, as I was too enamored with the gift given to me. I could not believe it. I really had it. I really had Majora's Mask in my possession. The true servant of the Moon Goddess was here. I went back over to my mirror and held the mask over my face.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, "and it will be even more beautiful on the night on the lunar tetra."

My heart was beating faster as I was filled with happiness. I then looked heavenward and smirked.

 _Soon your excellency,_ I thought, _soon._

~SSS~

One week later: Ralph's POV

There could be no prouder father in Hyrule than me. My green haired little girl was the prettiest baby in Castle Town, and I didn't care who thought otherwise. My bias was consistently justified when I took Elincia out for walks and she received a great deal of compliments from the passersby. I adored my daughter. Everything about her was enchanting and wonderful. When I picked her up to speak with her, I made sure to use clear diction. I didn't bother with 'baby babble' because 'baby babble' resulted in improper speech, and my daughter was not going to have improper speech. My daughter wasn't going to have an improper anything. I already knew what primary school I wanted her to attend. I knew how I wanted her diet managed. I knew what lessons would be important for her to take to get in at the Scholar's Academy. I knew what extracurricular activities I wanted her involved in for athletics. I knew it all as most know-it-all fathers assumed to know. It would also be important for her to learn from the masters when it came to art and music, but if she had an affinity for science that would be perfect.

 _There's so much to consider,_ I thought, _I'll look into that later._

I made sure as soon as I got off work I went home and spent time with my family. Saria seemed to relish in her role of motherhood now more than ever. She was more attentive to both me and to Elincia. Seeing the both of them together brought a joy I could not begin to describe. Elincia looked so much like her mother with that head of green hair and those beautiful blue eyes. Now there was no doubt in my mind that Saria was a true 'green' head, not that I ever doubted such. I did wonder from time to time what the Deku Tree would think if he saw little Elincia. Would he be as proud of her as I was? I was certain he would be. My life felt so surreal right now with Elincia and Saria in it. I almost had to pinch myself because I was so happy.

Even so, not all was perfection. I noticed a change in Saria. There were times when I caught her just staring at me and looking sad. She never said anything, she just looked sad. She would even tear up and look away when I asked her what was going on. She constantly said nothing, but her behavior suggested otherwise. Frankly, she had been acting strange over the last couple weeks. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I privately diagnosed her comportment as mild postpartum depression. She may have been overwhelmed with the new changes in her life. Many women were, so it was nothing for her to be ashamed of. Although, lately when I asked her for something she rarely said no, which wasn't consistent with the symptomology. There must have been something else bothering her, but she was unwilling to talk to me about it. A couple times in the past few days she looked like she was going to divulge her thoughts, but she decided to rescind them when she contemplated the issue more. I was getting more and more concerned with this apparent lack of confidence in me, but I tried not to outwardly let it show. However, I did want to speak with her on it later once she put Elincia to bed.

Currently, Saria was nursing our baby in Elincia's room, when I walked up to check on them. I grinned at the sight of them.

"How is she?" I asked.

Saria looked up at me and returned my smile.

"She's doing great," she said, "she calmed down once she started eating. She was restless for a little while."

Elincia's eyes were closed and she continued to nurse at Saria's breast, but soon she stopped when she fell asleep. My wife grinned at her and stroked her hair, then got ready to put her to bed in her cradle.

"That was quicker than I thought," she said more to herself than to me, "she must have been really tired."

I nodded and watched as Saria placed Elincia in her bassinette and started rocking her. Elincia's eyes opened momentarily and she whined before quickly going back to sleep after she heard her mother's voice. Saria started singing to her softly and I forgot how beautiful her voice was. She only sang once or twice when we were courting and it was a shame she did not do it more, because her voice was enchanting. We both stayed with Elnicia until she finally fell completely asleep and wasn't startled by our presence any longer.

I stared down at my daughter with such pride.

"She's going to make a great doctor one day," I whispered.

Saria then looked over at me and grinned.

"I was thinking a singer myself," she added.

I shrugged.

"It's not a bad vocation," I said, "but I don't like the idea of Elincia being a starving artist."

Saria giggled and glanced at Elincia once again.

"She could join an opera house," she suggested, "Hyrule has the best opera house in the country."

I wasn't so sure about that.

"Well, if you want me to be honest, I think that notion goes to Balaam," I replied, "or maybe even Dragon Roost. The dragon masters have the best opera house I have ever been to. The ceilings for the acoustics are amazing."

Saria looked at me impressed.

"I wasn't aware you were a fan of the opera," she said.

I shrugged.

"My mother forced me to go with her when I was little," I explained. "I have been to all three major opera houses: Balaam, Dragon Roost, and Hyrule Castle. I give the edge to Dragon Roost."

Saria raised a brow and gave me a knowing look.

"You're making my point for me," she half-joked.

I raised my brows.

"I suppose I am," I replied.

Saria giggled again and stared down at Elincia.

"Well, no matter what she decides to do, I will support her," she said.

I agreed with that up to a certain point.

"That works in an ideal world Sar, but we have to be practical," I replied, "and a starving artist is not practical."

Saria shook her head before giggling once more.

"If it were up to people like you Ralph, the arts would die," she joked.

I pretended to be offended.

"I'm just a realist my love," I said.

Saria laughed again, then turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I in turn wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You are indeed a man of science good sir," she teased.

I nodded.

"Damn right," I said.

She giggled again and in that moment she looked so beautiful. That was when an idea came to my head. I gave her pretty face a once over.

"Why don't we go back to our room and start working on her brother or sister?" I asked suddenly.

Saria looked at me surprised by the abrupt request, and, for some odd reason, blushed. I thought her somewhat returned innocent nature was intriguing. She hadn't reacted this way since we were courting. She obviously wasn't a novice anymore, but it was usually me that initiated any intimacy between us lately. She seemed so shy in these past couple weeks when we made love: quiet, reserved, and at times emotional; crying a great deal. All this after that stent of her being this incredible sexual vixen only a few weeks prior. I just wanted to know why the change was so drastic. She couldn't have been embarrassed about her body again. Her body was perfect. Something else was going on, and she was keeping it to herself. I coupled her changes again to her just having Elincia. Some days were good, others not so much, but she was still that kind, caring woman I fell in love with. Even so, it was a little odd that she seemed uncomfortable by the request.

"Now?" she countered.

I raised my brows at her inquiry. I merely shrugged.

"I was hoping so, but if you don't want to-" I started.

She immediately went to reassure me.

"No!" she interrupted quickly. "Of-of course I want to, I just wasn't thinking."

I stared at her for a moment and sensed something else was amiss.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded and looked to give me a forced smile, then grabbed my hand.

"Sure I am," she said and headed for the door, "come on."

I wasn't convinced by her answer, but I let her lead me across the hall to our bedroom anyway. When the door closed behind us, she turned in my arms before we even got to the bed and kissed me without waiting for a cue. I kept my eyes open and studied her for a moment. Her movements almost seemed mechanical, like she was just going through the motions because she had to. I could tell she was forcing herself, because this wasn't how she usually acted at all.

I then pulled back and stared into her in the eyes concerned.

"Saria…" I whispered, "what's wrong?"

She shook her head at my question.

"Nothing," she whispered back.

I knew that wasn't the case.

"Darling, you aren't being honest with me," I said outright, "now I want you to tell me, what's going on?"

Saria stared back at me with a hint of panic before looking away. I wasn't understanding this behavior. Why did she look so stressed? Lately, she did seem a bit more paranoid about leaving the house or going out in public. The last few days she even waited for me to come home to go the market. By the time we got to the square, many of the vendors were closing up shop. So many of the sundries we needed were no longer available. I wondered why she just didn't go throughout the day without me, but I didn't bother to ask. She had been a little bit jumpy in response to the things I asked. I didn't want to cause her anymore stress.

However, she continued with her fib.

"It's nothing," she repeated.

I took in a deep sigh and placed my hands on her shoulders in an effort to comfort her.

"Sar, if you aren't in the mood tonight you can say no," I reassured, "you've been saying yes to me every time I ask you. I appreciate you wanting to please me, but if you're tired you can say so and you know I will understand."

After my utterance, she didn't meet my gaze for a minute, and as I expected like the last few nights, tears suddenly filled her eyes.

"I want to be with you," she whispered anyway.

I raised my brows. It didn't seem like that was the case.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

She looked up at me after my utterance and started breathing fast. She then wrapped her arms around my waist. Afterwards, she cried against my chest. She never answered my question.

"I love you so much," she sobbed softly.

I didn't understand her reaction.

"I love you too," I replied anyway.

She then pulled back and looked me in the eyes anyway.

"It's okay," she said, "I'm sorry for my behavior, but it's okay."

 _What's 'okay'?_ I wondered.

I didn't know what the 'it' was. It seemed like she was reasoning with her own circular logic.

"Saria…" I trailed, "what is it?"

More tears filled her eyes as she reached up and caressed my cheek. She still didn't answer my question as she reached up to kiss me again. This time it felt more natural, like she was actually into it. I was tempted to pull away and get an answer to my question, but she was holding onto me so tight now, and getting more fixated with what was happening. A few moments later, it was more visceral, with our feelings taking over and me leading her over to our bed. Once our clothes were off, nothing else mattered. The next hour was incredible, as it always was, but when it was over I noticed Saria staring off blankly across the room, lost in her thoughts. As she rested her head on my bare chest, she looked solemn. My concern never left me, it just alluded me for a moment, but her odd behavior seemed to return, especially when she spoke again.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered out of nowhere.

I looked at her surprised.

"What?" I replied.

She lifted her head so she could look at me.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

I stared into her eyes shocked. Now, suddenly all her behavior made sense.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Really," she replied, then explained, "I was supposed to have my menses a couple weeks ago and I'm late. I even verified it with a test at Dr. Seaside's office."

My heart started beating faster.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

She paused for a moment.

"Last week," she replied.

My surprise never left.

"And you're just now telling me?" I inquired.

She stared into my eyes for a long time.

"I was surprised myself," she said, "that, and I didn't know how to tell you."

I found her last statement a little off kilter. Why wouldn't she know how to tell me? However, I chose to ignore it.

"That's wonderful news Saria," I said.

Even so, as I was looking at her, her eyes filled with tears again. She didn't look very pleased.

"I suppose it is," she whispered with a cracked voice.

It was then my concern returned.

"Aren't you happy?" I asked.

She used her arms to lift herself up so she was hovering over me to stare in my eyes. Her blue irises roved my face several times before she answered.

"Of course I'm happy," she said, "I want to have ten babies with you."

I reached up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"You hardly look happy," I stated.

She swallowed hard as her hair fell in her face, and I stroked her bangs off her forehead.

"I'm just scared," she whispered honestly.

I thought that was an odd thing to say.

"What are you scared of?" I asked. "You're a wonderful mother."

She was silent for a minute and all of a sudden a guilty expression came across her face as she stared at me. Afterwards, she lowered herself back down onto my chest and cried again. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

She was full on sobbing now.

"Ralph…" she could barely say my name.

Her emotional response only made me more worried. I sat up to a sitting position with her arms still wrapped around my waist and propped her up to face me. Saria was avoiding my eyes now and had her face resting at my neck. However, when I attempted to speak again, she stopped me by reaching up and kissing me. It was a very deep, very personal kiss. She was sniffling through it and was barely letting herself take a breath as she kept going. I couldn't lie, she looked so sexy with her hair falling in her face and her body so close to mine, but she looked so forlorn. She was still holding me tight and I could sense she was trying to initiate intimacy again by grinding her moist groin against mine gently. Even so, I wasn't going to let her deflect the way she had been.

It was then I pulled away from her and stared into her eyes wanting an answer to my questions.

"Saria," I whispered, "what's going on?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing," she whispered.

She attempted to kiss me again, but this time I stopped her.

"No," I said firmly, "you need to answer my question."

She gazed at me surprised for a long time before breaking it and looking away. She rested her head on my shoulder once more.

"I just want you to make love to me again," she whispered, "why are asking me questions when I just want to be with you?"

I took in a deep sigh.

"Because you aren't acting like yourself," I replied, "and I will do whatever you want after you stop deflecting, so talk to me."

She was quiet for a long time before she left my shoulder and avoided my eyes again. A silence came between us that was reflective, but tense. Saria stroked her hair behind her ears and looked to be trying to think of an explanation, which was what I didn't want. I didn't want her lying to me. I wanted her to tell me the truth.

"Saria?" I pressed when she kept stalling.

She still wouldn't look at me.

"Lady Bathory has spoken to me a couple times," she divulged all of a sudden.

It was then I looked at her genuinely surprised. This was the last thing I was expecting to come out of her mouth.

"Lady Bathory?" I repeated.

She nodded and went on.

"She… she didn't say anything odd to me," she said, "but she scares me."

I wasn't sure what to make of this. I had no idea Lady Bathory even knew Saria outside of the festival.

"When did you speak with her?" I asked anyway.

Her voice was raspy all of a sudden.

"Months ago," she said.

Suddenly, my enthusiasm fell flat. I looked at her perplexed.

"And you're just now telling me?" I inquired.

Saria finally looked me in the eyes.

"I wasn't sure what to make of it back then," she whispered.

This was not making sense.

"But you're sure what to make of it now?" I demanded gently.

She bit her lower lip.

"I know it sounds crazy," was all she said in reply, "but I should have informed you sooner, that was my fault."

I shook my head. She completely missed my point.

"Has she contacted you again?" I asked.

She shook her head. Even so, something wasn't connecting for me.

"So… then why does she scare you?" I asked.

Saria swallowed hard, sensing the cynicism in my voice.

"Why would she want to talk to me?" she countered. "I'm nobody."

That wasn't altogether true and Saria knew that.

"Do you think she knows about your heritage?" I detracted. "You being a former Kokiri or anything?"

Saria paused for a moment and didn't answer right away.

"Possibly," she said.

Afterwards, there was another brief silence between us, one where I still wasn't sure what to make of this conversation. I felt that this was a deflection on her end, and what was truly going on she was withholding from me. It made no sense for her to be afraid, but not attempt to tell me for months on end.

"Saria… are you certain this is all?" I asked. "Are you sure there is nothing else bothering you?"

She didn't answer for a long time, but her expression was very telling.

"No…" she said finally, "no, that's it."

It was then I decided to be a little more direct.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

She nodded very slowly.

"Yes," she said.

I paused for a moment and stared into her eyes. I shook my head.

"You're going to have to forgive me, but I don't believe you," I said suddenly.

Her eyes widened slightly and she stared at me surprised.

"What?" she replied.

I hated going about this this way, but she was leaving me no choice.

"I know you're lying," I said directly, "I know you're keeping secrets from me."

Tears refilled her eyes just then and she wasn't helping her own case with her answer.

"I… I don't know what else to tell you," she whispered with a broken voice.

I was growing tired of this runaround, but I hated that she felt she couldn't confide in me.

"How about the truth for starters?" I demanded. "You don't trust me. I know in the past I gave you reason for that, but haven't I done better? Don't I deserve another chance?"

Saria went to reassure me right away.

"Of course you've done better," she whispered, "Ralph… you're amazing, you're wonderful, and just so many great things. I… I don't deserve you if you want me to be quite honest."

I didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like the beginning of a sordid confession.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Saria shook her head and looked away.

"I'm meant what I said," she replied, "I don't deserve you."

I was starting to lose my patience.

"Saria, what do you mean?" I repeated.

She wrapped her arms around me again, but I immediately unwrapped them and forced her to look at me.

"Ralph-" she tried.

"Answer my question Saria," I interrupted, "why did you say you don't deserve me? What's going on?"

She stared into my eyes, looking terrified before she cut them away.

"Nothing is going on!" she cried.

I shook my head.

"You're lying!" I snapped. "Don't do this to us! Don't lie to me!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"I'm nothing but trouble for you!" she shot back. "Look what you have to go through with your family because of me! Look what it took for you to know about my past! I'm no good for you!"

I shook my head.

"Stop deflecting!" I demanded.

She reached up and cradled my face with both her hands.

"I'm not!" she replied. "I'm not! Please Ralph! I'm not! I'm no good!"

She then buried her head at my chest and cried inconsolably. I watched as her shoulders heaved and another silence came between us. After a few moments of hearing my wife sob, I felt a little guilty for being so forceful with her. Admittedly, she could have been frustrated that my family wasn't fond of her. She could have been scared about being a mother again so soon when she just had Elincia. She could have been overwhelmed by everything that was going on in her life right now. Perhaps she was truly frightened of Lady Bathory. I didn't know. That noble was rumored to be into some strange things. Saria had seen a great deal in her life and she was once part of a destiny I could not begin to fathom. She once was a protector of this world and now she was here with me. So yes, maybe she was feeling a little overwhelmed with everything. The least I could do was let her be vulnerable when she wanted to be vulnerable. Not everything was a cut and dry answer.

 _I should have just let it be,_ I thought.

Saria was still crying when I went to stroke her hair. I pulled her shoulders back so she could look me in the eyes. I wiped her tears away before I spoke.

"My family is always going to be important to me Sar," I said, "but I love you, you are my wife, and I have no qualms about defending you to any of them. _You're_ my family now too. You and Elincia. You are good enough. You've always been good enough. Stop putting yourself down."

She stared back at me with those magnificent, but pink tinged, blue eyes.

"Ralph…" she whispered.

I stroked my hand through her hair again and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered finally, "I should have dropped the matter."

Saria in return wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she whispered, "you're perfect Ralph, absolutely perfect."

She said that with so much conviction in her voice. Before I could quell it, she reached up and kissed me hungrily on the lips again. She was needy and expressive the way I expected her to be. However, it only took a moment to turn the tide in her favor, where she knew could have her way with me. She felt me get hard again at her efforts, and she wasted no time grinding her groin against my so I could penetrate her. Once I was inside her, she worked hard with me to orgasm again. She must have wanted it quickly. It was only a few moments when there was all this friction and suddenly it was over. I suppose that was the whole point. She just wanted to show me how much she loved me. Afterwards, she nestled in my arms.

"I love you," she whispered against my skin, "and… I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes and stroked her back.

"I love you too," I whispered, "and what are you sorry for?"

Saria paused for a moment.

"For making you worry," she replied, "I should have been more clear."

I twirled one of her green locks around my finger.

"I should have been more understanding," I replied, "I'll never doubt you again, never."

Saria was quiet for a long time after that, then lifted herself once more to hover over me. She stared into my eyes.

"Really?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Really," I replied.

Afterwards, she reached down and kissed me. It was short and sweet.

"I promise you, you'll have no regrets," she whispered, "none Ralph."

I smirked at her.

"I already don't," I whispered back.

Saria came down on top of me and kissed me again, and I could feel she was ready for another go. I never saw a woman more sexually aroused than my wife. Every time we were in bed it was never just once. It was twice, three times, and sometimes even four, but never once. It looked like tonight was going to be four, and I was more than willing to have at it. I closed my eyes as her hair fell in my face.

 _I'll never doubt you again Saria,_ I thought kissing her, _never ever gain, I promise._

~SSS~

The next day around dusk: Romani's reflection

I often look back and think about the times when I was a child. My mother was a homemaker, while my father was a steward in the royal court. He was an official of very low rank, only being the overseer of a noble, but he still had enough connections to get me to go to the very best schools in Hyrule. My father told me that the way out of any impoverished situation was a good education, especially for a young woman. I took that to heart, even writing it down several times in my personal journal when I was six years old. My family was not exactly impoverished, but we had to work hard to make ends meet. My mother made all my clothes, while my father worked long hours managing the accounts of his lord. We lived in a modest house in Kakiriko Village near the castle. My childhood was nothing fancy, but my friends lived near me, so I was happy, very happy.

I first met Ralph and Gertrude when I was two years old according to my mother. My mother and their mother were childhood friends who got reacquainted when we all moved to the village. The convergence was quite by accident, as Kakiriko Village was the place most middle class families lived who could not afford Castle Town. Marin and Mutoh were both physicians and had a very healthy practice, with Mutoh often working with the king's physician. Gertrude and Ralph never seemed to want to for anything materially, and to top it all off, they all very kind people. I couldn't remember a time when I wasn't welcome in their home. Gertrude, Ralph, and I all played together, studied together, and grew tight bonds together. At least, I thought we had. I was quite content up to that point.

Unfortunately, things got harder when my father suddenly passed away on a trip with his employer one fateful day. I was eight when I found out the news of my father dying by dragon fire. I wasn't aware of how terrible of a death it was until I studied burn victims at the Royal Physician's Academy. Life took a hard turn for us, and there was no real safety net for my mother. After burying my father, there was no real chance to mourn him, because my mother had to find work. I felt numb at that time because I really missed my father, but I didn't know how to express it, and with my mother holding in her feelings, I decided to do so too. That unfortunately, would be a hallmark of my life, not being completely truthful with myself. Even so, I never worried about having real friends because Gertrude and Ralph were always there for me. However, even with them I never told them how my father's death truly affected me.

I decided to remember my father's advice and get the best education I could. Marin and Mutoh were very generous to my mother and me, often helping us with our living expenses and cooking us supper when our funds were low. I worked hard in school to get top marks and was only second to Ralph in my class. Ralph was a truly gifted student and scholar, but more so than anything, he was very kind. I always remembered that about him. If ever I had a question about something, he was never too busy to answer it. He was always patient with me and with others who inquired questions of him. I realized he got those qualities from his father, Mutoh. Mutoh was probably the greatest man I knew or had known, besides my father of course. He was like a surrogate to me, and he really helped me get through some hard times. Gertrude had been my dearest friend since we were children, and when we grew up that never changed. Gertrude didn't realize it, but she was quite the beauty, she and Ralph both frankly. They were often called the golden children because they were so good looking and intelligent. They were both golden blonde with blues eyes and perfect facial features. I sometimes felt self-conscious around them with my red hair and freckled face, but I never forgot the day Mutoh told me that he thought I was one of the prettiest children he had ever seen. That surprised me, but it also greatly improved my self-esteem. While Ralph was kind and mild, Gertrude was outspoken and rambunctious. She was just like her mother.

As the years rolled on, I thought things would always be the same, but unfortunately that was not the case. I started developing feelings for Ralph when I turned twelve. I thought he was the most intelligent, beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on. There were plenty of other girls who thought that way too, but he never seemed to flirt with anyone. He was only ever interested in swimming and studying. I on my end never told him how much I truly liked him, but I thought about him all the time. This was when I realized I was more like my mother than I thought. My mother was very quiet and stoic, not necessarily because she wanted to be, but I believe she felt she had to be for the sake of her family. Even when she and I sat down for dinner, we had very little conversation. She would tell me about her day, and I would tell her about mine, and that was it. I never talked to her about Ralph because I didn't know how to approach the subject. I wasn't sure if she would even understand what I was truly feeling for him back then.

Gertrude, being the perceptive person she was, figured out after a little while that I was infatuated with her brother. We were thirteen at the time and getting ready to go camping out at Lake Hylia with her parents. One afternoon Ralph came out of his tent in his swimming trunks. He dive bombed into the water, splashing everyone nearby. He was quite muscular at thirteen, and the sight of him in his trunks made me blush. Naturally, Gertrude teased her brother and called him a show off, but when she saw I wasn't joining her and I was flushed, she became puzzled. Her perplexity went away when later that night she interrogated me for an hour in her tent before I finally confessed. Gertrude was excited for me and told me I needed to tell Ralph how I felt. I repeatedly told her no. I would be so embarrassed if he didn't feel the same way. Even so, Gertrude told me I would be sorry if I didn't get a little courage, and… she was right… she was right.

The years past and I still didn't tell Ralph. In that time, we graduated from primary school and entered the Royal Physician's Academy. I decided after being around Ralph's family so much I wanted to be a doctor. I told my mother of my plans and she supported me one hundred percent. However, when I got into the academy, scholarships were only going to pay for the first four years, but not the last four, and it was expensive. I decided to change my field of study to a physician's assistant specializing in cardiac emergencies and pulmonology, so I could still work in medicine while not incurring the large amount of debt. It turned out to be the right decision. Though, I really wanted to be a doctor like Ralph and Gertrude. When I graduated, I remember Ralph hugging me tight and telling me how proud he was of me. I learned to be more outgoing over the years because of Gertrude, but I still didn't have the courage to tell Ralph I was in love with him. I wanted to so badly that day, but I couldn't. Also, at the time Gertrude informed me he was 'courting' several different maidens at once. It surprised me to hear that he was so impetuous when he never showed that side of himself before, but I guess every person had their virtues and vices. However, the surprises didn't end there. Last year, I decided to move to Castle Town to start a new life, when Gertrude had more news for me. She informed me that Ralph started a serious relationship with a girl named Saria, and that he kept saying that she was the 'one'. I didn't pay too much attention to that because he had said that before. Even so, several months later Gertrude told me Ralph asked her to marry him, and later they got married.

I couldn't lie, when I heard the news of his engagement I was crushed inside. I cried at home alone for a good while, wishing I had told him my feelings for him sooner. Unfortunately enough, he later revealed to me that he too at one time had feelings for me. He just never thought I was interested. I could have kicked myself for being so foolish. Stoicism is not always the best answer. The only thing I hoped against all hope was, was that the girl he married was unattractive. However, that wasn't the case either. In fact, Saria was stunning. Her face, complexion, and hair were just beyond compare. She was probably one of the prettiest women I had ever seen. To add to that, she was also very kind. I could see why Ralph fell in love with her. It was hard watching Ralph and Saria together, but I should have just accepted it and moved on.

The problem with my lack of acceptance was that I allowed my better judgment to eventually be compromised. Over time, Gertrude was liking Saria less and less, stating she was too simple for her brother and she didn't trust her. I thought Gertrude's notions were primarily from the viewpoint of an over protective sister, but soon, I too started to think Ralph was too good for Saria. I did think he was too smart for her. I did think he came from a good family and nothing was known of hers. I did think she had some shady underpinnings she wasn't willing to reveal. I did think it was odd that a man came and visited her before she was to get married to Ralph. I did think Ralph's behavior was a little strange at the festival with the prince when the king approached us. I did think that Saria wasn't the person she appeared to be. I had bought into all of Gertrude's logic. So much so, that when an opportunity presented itself to possibly _free_ Ralph, I couldn't pass it up.

The day Lady Bathory walked into Hylia's Tavern was the day I made a deal with the devil. At first, when the noble stated she wanted information on Saria, I thought this was too good to be true. I also thought Gertrude was going to jump on this fleeting opportunity. In the days that followed, I assumed just that when I saw Gertrude was looking up information not related to her work, but on Saria, like her medical records. I was surprised she had gone that far, but I said nothing to stop her. I also saw she went and found a map to the place Saria said she was from, the Kokiri Forest. After those revelations, I fully expected Gertrude was going to go through the deal and accept Lady Bathory's offer to spy on Saria. However, she surprised me. When I asked Gertrude about the proposition again in private, she said she wouldn't spy on Saria for Lady Bathory. If she was going to spy on Saria, she would do it for herself. I was taken aback at her reasoning, thinking the best opportunity for extra resources was going to be through a noble like Lady Bathory. This was the breakthrough Gertrude was looking for since she seemed she couldn't stand the sight of Saria any longer. I guess I assumed wrong.

Even so, I pondered over the idea myself. All of this time if Gertrude wasn't speaking about her work, she was talking about Saria. When she went to her mother's, the both of them spoke about Saria in a general negative light. It made no sense to me to keep a family that was so united separated because of one girl. Due to those reasons, I made a minute decision and decided I would take Lady Bathory up on her offer. I planned everything on my own, and made sure I didn't let anyone know what I was up to. However, I knew I needed the findings Gertrude had to get the noble to trust me. My first course of action was to take the copy of the map Gertrude had and give it to Lady Bathory. I did so by taking it out of her work bag one morning when she was preoccupied. Later, I also took a copy of Saria's medical records, which was significantly harder because the binder was bigger. Some of the information had to do with crystal technology from ancient Sheikah waves. I had no idea what that technology had to do with Saria, but the scans on her brain were telling to say the least. From the medical reports, her lambda oscillations were twice that of a regular Hylian. Why wasn't something this noteworthy not published in a medical journal? It was downright unbelievable.

I made the deal with Lady Bathory, and gave her the map on the first drop off. On the second drop off, I gave her a copy of Saria's medical reports. However, with time I started having a change of heart. I began spending time with Ralph and Saria, because initially I wanted to get more information on her. However, it was through association with her that I realized how genuine and kind she was. She was funny and charming, and in many ways she reminded me of Ralph. The more I spent time with them, the guiltier I felt. So, on my latest drop off I had nothing of value, but I wrote a letter to Lady Bathory and asked if she could meet with me. I was going to put an end to our agreement and beg her to leave Saria alone for Ralph's sake.

Unfortunately, Lady Bathory probably already sensed my intentions and usurped me instead. Lady Bathory didn't show up and instead paid me off, gave me back the map, but kept the medical reports. From the tone of her last message, Lady Bathory obviously didn't want me contacting her again. However, I was now terrified with what I might have done to hurt Ralph, and more importantly Saria. I had sincerely grown close to her over these few short weeks. Seeing her with her daughter made me wish for a life like that someday for myself. I unwittingly may have caused her a great deal of harm. I had no idea what Lady Bathory wanted with Saria. I had no idea why she wanted me to spy on her, but I did it anyway for erroneous reasons, reasons that didn't rightly concern me. Ralph looked happier than he had ever been, and now I wish I could make the nightmare go away.

 _Why did I do it?_ I thought. _Why?_

Anyway, I was currently on my way to Ralph and Saria's house because they invited me over for dinner. I was still trying to devise a way of telling them what I had done, but I wasn't sure how this would go down without them both hating me. I could only hope for the best. I never in my life thought my actions would go so far because of jealousy. It was such a potent force. It really could ruin a person's life.

I was now at the porch and knocked on the door. A moment later, it was answered by Saria.

"Hello there," she greeted with a big smile, "come on in, dinner just got ready."

* * *

 **This one was for the Bathory fan lol. I hope you liked it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Inspiration: Confessions**

 **Author Note: Author notes are too long huh? lol.**

 **Word Count: 6,638**

* * *

Chapter 25

Romani's POV

I took a whiff of the air, and immediately felt my hunger pains activate. If there was anything Saria could do, it was cook. The aroma was sensational.

"It smells incredible," I said, "what did you make?"

She not so modestly stated, "It is incredible, and it's rabbit stew."

I giggled at her utterance, then stepped inside at her invitation to find Ralph playing with Saria's little twin in a rocking chair. Honestly, Elincia was the most beautiful baby I ever laid eyes on. That child's irises were the color of sapphires, and her emerald green hair was so pigment saturated, it almost didn't seem real. Saria closed the door behind me and gestured for me to sit down.

"I'm just waiting for the bread in the oven," she said, "it'll only be a few more minutes."

I nodded.

"Sounds good," I said, "I'm looking forward to it."

Afterwards, I naturally went over to where Ralph was sitting and sat next to him playing with his daughter. This had actually become a routine for me when I would come to visit. The last few weeks I had been visiting more frequently and each time I left with some fond memories. It made my original reasons for coming seem so juvenile. I now wanted to clear my conscience and make things right. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this, but I figured I would speak with Saria alone after dinner. I hoped Ralph would grant the request, knowing he was the curious type. He was never one that liked to be out of the loop on things. While I contemplated all this, Elincia was smiling and laughing at her father making faces at her.

I thought Ralph's love for his daughter was outstanding. I decided to tease his contrary nature.

"You should try those faces at work," I joked, "it might help your patients."

Ralph then gave me a dirty look, but softened it with a grin.

"It might work," he replied anyway, "there are unconventional methods of medical therapy."

I laughed again, but was suddenly taken aback when Elincia reached out for me. I couldn't believe it.

"Will you look at that," Ralph commented, "she wants to wants you to hold her Romani."

Her actions surprised me too.

"I see that," I said, still astonished.

Not one to let a sweet child down, I took Elincia in my arms and held her at her behest. I had been desiring to hold her for weeks now, but every time I attempted to, she rejected me. I never took it personal because she was only a baby, but there was a part of me that secretly wished she was mine. Admittedly, I did think about what Ralph and my child would look like if we had gotten married, and I think Elincia was a close match, sans the green hair obviously. The latter may have seemed like a strange observation, but Saria and I did have very similar features, and Elnicia favored her mother. But, I saw her father in her too. There were subtleties with some of her features, like the shape of her nose and the contour of her lips. Those accents were hints of Ralph here and there. However, Saria did have the domination when it came to Elincia's beauty.

Elincia cooed when I spoke to her.

"Hello there," I said softly, "I can't believe you honored me today. I'm so glad."

Elincia babbled more and Ralph smiled.

"It is surprising," he said, "I had no idea she was warming up to you so."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Well thanks a lot," I said with a hint of sarcasm, "but I knew she would like me eventually."

"I knew so too!" Saria called from the kitchen, pulling the bread from the oven. "Ralph is just being a bully."

Ralph chuckled at the both of us and reached over to caress Elincia's perfect hair.

"It seems I am outnumbered," he said to his daughter, "but you still have my back, don't you?"

Elincia responded by babbling incoherently to her father and smiling. Ralph in return nodded and chuckled at her actions.

"Ah… she is so perfect," he said almost absently.

I giggled and held her close to my chest.

"It's hard to argue that," I said honestly, "she is just such a joy."

He nodded, then looked over at his wife.

"She comes from good genes," he said with a hint of admiration, "she's so much like her mother."

I glanced over at his pretty bride and watched as she set the table. It was quite clear he was deeply in love with her, and why shouldn't he be? She was all the things he wanted in a woman.

I nodded.

"Indeed," I replied.

Ralph then turned his attention back to me.

"So tell me," he started, and changed the subject, "how are things going with Dr. Brimstone?"

I took in a deep sigh and shrugged when he said the physician's name.

"Everything is about the same," I replied, "but he did have me assist him with removing a pulmonary contusion from a blacksmith's lung the other day. It was pretty stressful."

Ralph nodded and raised his brows.

"I would think so," he said, "that is a tough procedure. Where was it performed? It couldn't have been out of his clinic. Dr. Brimstone hardly has the tools for that."

He was right of course.

"It was actually the private blacksmith to King Draco," I explained. "Apparently when he was welding, a piece of his soldering apparatus hit him in the chest and bruised his lung. The pulmonary contusion developed alongside his flail chest, affecting both his breathing and musculature. The king only knew of this because he passed out one afternoon while working. We were summoned to the palace at Dragon Roost after we were recommended by the king's physician."

Ralph was listening to me intently, and even Saria stopped what she was doing to chime in.

"You went to Dragon Roost Palace?" she asked.

I nodded.

"It is every bit as wondrous as you've heard," I added, "it truly is carved out of the side of a mountain."

Saria was still looking on astonished, while Ralph preferred for me to go on with my story.

"Regarding the actual procedure," he redirected, "how was it done?"

I raised my brows at his mild impatience.

"I'm so sorry my lord," I said sarcastically, "please let me not forget that."

Ralph's expression didn't change.

"Well?" he pressed.

Saria giggled at her husband's face.

"Ralph, will you relax," she said, "let her tell her story her way."

Ralph rolled his eyes playfully at his wife's voice, and it only made me giggle. Elincia too laughed at her father's disposition. Ralph then gave his daughter an exaggerated look.

"Et tu Elincia?" he asked.

Elincia looked to respond by babbling adorably with a nondescript answer, and we all laughed at Ralph's expense. Afterwards, I turned my attention back to the serious physician. Ralph could give the king a run for his rupee with how serious he was at times. However, I was glad to see he had lightened up. Marriage seemed to take the edge off him. In any such case, I redirected the conversation to answer his question.

"To get to the point for the inquisitive doctor here, the patient was first put to sleep using a sleeping potion," I went on. "Afterwards, Dr. Brimstone cut into the lung, only to find there was a great deal of dead and inflamed tissue. The tissue could have been reconstituted if there was time for oxygen therapy, but the patient went back to work right away. He was too busy wielding an axe to worry about his health. Those were his words not mine. Anyway, Dr. Brimstone had to be very careful, so we used the legendary salt vault in Dragon Boost to keep the infections at bay. We also used ice and fire concoctions for the pulmonary wedge procedure we were going to have to perform."

Ralph looked on stunned.

"You got to actually _perform_ a pulmonary wedge operation with Dr. Brimstone?" he asked in mild disbelief. "There is only a forty percent chance for patient survival."

I nodded.

"I know," I replied, "but that was why the doctor chose the salt mines. Though, it could have been dangerous if the sediments in the mine got into the patients wound while were performing the surgery. Some salt could have caused a saponification reaction and then there would have been other problems."

Saria stared at me like I just spoke ancient Hylian.

"A saponifi-who reaction?" she asked.

I giggled, but Ralph spoke up before I could.

"She means when certain salts at high concentrations come into contact with fats the end result could be soap," he explained, "thus the term saponification, or simply soap."

Saria still looked slightly confused, but the clarification did help.

"Alright," she said.

Ralph then turned his attention back to me.

"You have got to tell me how he was able to cut out the extra lung tissue without disturbing the rest of the pulmonary vasculature," he said. "This is incredible if the patient gets a full recovery. The technique needs to be published so other surgeons can learn it."

I more than agreed.

"Well, first he performed a transected cut to the fourth intercostal space," I started. "Then, very carefully, he wedged the forth rib with some forceps. This might sound strange, but we were thankful the ribs were already flail, it made it easier to get to the tissue."

Ralph nodded.

"Absolutely," he replied.

I went on.

"Afterwards, he kept the incisions lateral to avoid the pulmonary veins, but he soon found there were other problems," I said. "There was fibrosis already developing with the bruising, and the alveoli in the pulmonary branches were completely hyper expanded with visceral edema."

Ralph leaned forward a little.

"So what did he do?" he asked.

I took in a deep sigh.

"He transected it and removed it before it spread," I replied. "Before ARDS hit both lungs, Dr. Brimstone cut out the dead tissue and repaired the rest of the patient's vasculature. Even so, the operation was highly risky and the patient is on strict bed rest with a round the clock nurse tending to him. The doctor decided on ice potion intravenous therapy, and red potions every six hours to speed up the recovery process. He would have benefited more from blue potion or gold potion therapy, but those potions are ten thousand rupees a bottle and the patient could hardly afford to pay for that."

Ralph then gave me an offhanded stare.

"Isn't he the royal blacksmith?" he asked. "Can't the king pay for his care?"

I shrugged.

"I said the same thing," I replied, "but it seems the king might not see things quite as clearly as you or I do, or anyone with good sense for that matter."

Ralph sat back in his seat and shook his head.

"It doesn't seem right," he said, "but at least he is recovering."

I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "I have a copy of the report that Dr. Brimstone wrote. He told me he wanted me to add points from the ancillary point of view, and if the patient recovers well, or not, he wants to publish this outcome in Royal Physician's Almanac."

Ralph looked impressed.

"I hope that gets done soon," he said, "I would love to read the report in detail."

I stared at Elincia who was looking at me wide eyed.

"That's the goal," I said.

Ralph then stared at his daughter in my arms.

"How did he treat the ARDS?" he asked.

It was then Saria chimed in again.

"Sorry," she said, "but what does ARDS stand for? I'm trying to follow what you two are saying, but I am lost on that one."

I grinned.

"It's no problem at all," I said. "ARDS stands for: acute respiratory distress syndrome. It is an idiopathic condition where the lungs let off a lot of inflammatory proteins, chemicals, and fibers. The end result is the lungs fill with fluid until they harden like honeycomb patches, causing a complete shut down of the oxygen carbon dioxide gas exchange. In short, the patient dies."

Saria looked on stunned, but simply nodded.

"Oh my," she said.

Ralph then posed his question again.

"So, how did he treat it?" he asked once more.

I turned my focus back on my friend.

"He used a variety of potions at different titrations and different concentrations," I replied. "He used an ice potion, then red potions, and he even threw in some green potions for good measure."

Ralph looked at me perplexed.

"Isn't that more for magic than healing?" he asked.

I was slightly confused at first too.

"I thought the same thing, until he explained to me the adjunctive biochemical qualities of the green potion. It facilitates better blood flow and crosses the blood brain barrier at a faster rate than red potion," I explained. "That was why he initially wanted the blue potion in the first place. It takes care of the red potion effects as well as the green potion effects."

Again, Ralph looked impressed.

"I need to work with that man," he said, "he sounds like a genius."

I nodded.

"He is," I said, "but he certainly can be a handful as well. He is very demanding."

Ralph fanned that off.

"That doesn't bother me," he said. "It just means he wants excellence."

I shrugged again.

"I suppose," I replied.

Saria, in the kitchen, was looking between the two of us, almost a little intimidated. I could understand why. It simply wasn't her forte.

"Uh… as fascinating as this conversation is," she said, "dinner is ready."

Ralph and I both looked over at her and burst into laughter at her utterance. The inflection in her voice was classic. Her husband got up from his chair and walked over to her and hugged her. He chuckled again when she gave him a comical look.

"I had no idea what you two were talking about for two thirds of that discussion," she half-joked. "Transect this, interstitial that, pulmonary contusions –that all went way over my head."

I then got up to join them with Elincia. Elincia seemed to start laughing because she saw her father laughing, and in that moment she had to be the most charming child in the entire kingdom. Saria then made an exaggerated face at her daughter too.

"Are you laughing at mommy?" she asked. "Are you laughing honey?"

The baby only giggled more and I simply wanted keep her always. I held her close to me.

"My goodness you two," I said, staring at Elincia, "she is the most charming baby ever."

Saria smiled at me.

"She is pretty incredible," she said, "but I might be biased."

Ralph shook his head.

"That's perfectly alright," he said, "bias is good in this family."

Saria and I giggled at that, and she finally freed me of her adorable daughter. Saria took her and placed her in the high chair next to her at the table.

"Come on everyone," she said, "let's sit down and have supper. I don't want it to get cold."

Ralph rubbed his hands together when saw the finished product in the small black cauldron in the middle of the table. The stew was cream based, with rabbit meat, potatoes, carrots, celery, bullion, and butter. It smelled sensational. There was also a loaf of fresh baked bread next to the cauldron, fresh herb salad, and a decanter with apple cider in it. Simply put, dinner looked delicious.

"I don't know what smells better," I said in awe, "the bread or the stew."

Ralph sat down at the head of the table.

"It's both," he replied indiscriminately.

Saria grinned as she got Elincia situated and started feeding her her milk in a bottle. Even though Elincia was hitting all her developmental milestones, she still needed assistance eating. The high chair consisted of two perfectly carved and soldered blocks stacked on top of each other, with an embroidered cushion of cotton and receding blankets to prevent splintering or harm to the child. The baby had to lay back because she could not yet hold her head up by herself. Though, when she was on the floor, she could lift her head and arms and legs easily. I didn't know how Saria did it, but she seemed to be a natural. After feeding Elincia, Saria went to serve Ralph and me. However, I went to stop her.

"Your hands are full," I said, "let me help you."

Saria looked at me surprised, but also gratefully.

"Oh, why thank you," she said, "that way I can watch Elincia without having to worry about her being comfortable in the chair."

Ralph gave her an obvious look.

"Sar, that chair was meant to protect infants," he explained, "it's fine, stop worrying."

I knew that wasn't going to bode for him well. It was never wise to tell a mother she shouldn't be protective of her children. I just grinned, while Saria placed her hands on her hips and raised her brow.

"This chair is not secure enough for me Mr. Ralph," she said with a hint of sternness. "What if Elincia were to fall because I was foolish enough to trust a manufacturer over my own instincts?"

I couldn't help but giggle when I heard that and ladled a bowl.

"She does have a point," I instigated.

Ralph cut his eyes to me and chuckled slightly himself.

"It seems I am outnumbered," he joked, but then addressed his wife directly. "Darling, if you want to make sure Elincia is alright, I will by no means stop you. I just wanted you to know you could relax if you wanted to, especially since you're expecting again."

I giggled again almost involuntarily, but then stopped in complete surprise when what Ralph uttered registered to me. My eyes widened and I stared over at Saria shocked. I had to sit down before I stumbled backwards.

"You're pregnant again?" I asked.

Saria was quiet for a moment, and the look on her face suggested she didn't want that news to be revealed yet. She was giving her husband the evil eye if I had ever seen it.

"So much for subtlety," she muttered to herself.

Ralph actually had the opposite reaction. He simply smiled.

"Don't be upset honey," he said to her, "it was bound to get out there sooner or later. Why not sooner?"

His explanation did nothing to dispel the look on her face.

"Some things are nice for a surprise," she said, "but how can I do that if you always open your big mouth. First you spoil my pregnancy with Elincia and now this."

There was a bit more venom in her tone than I thought she intended, but she did seem genuinely upset now, which, quite frankly, I found odd.

Ralph raised a brow and sat back at her tone. I sensed he didn't want to make a scene, but he didn't want this squabbling to continue either.

"I apologize," he said softly, "but can we speak on this later? If you want, you can tell my parents the good news instead of me, fair enough?"

I pursed my lips together and remained quiet. Considering how his family felt about Saria, I hardly thought that was a proper concession. Even so, I did respect the fact that he was trying to make peace with his wife so she wouldn't be so upset. That was so like Ralph. He thought more of others than himself, and he always had my respect for that. Saria on the other hand, was still aggravated, but said nothing. It seemed to me she was a little too sensitive about the subject matter, but I figured it may have been because of her condition. However, there seemed to be something else bothering her too. Even with her condition, her reaction seemed more forceful than normal. In any such case, it was none of my business, as I was aptly learning from my past mistakes, and I decided to congratulate her than get involved in the minor marital disharmony.

"Well, with all things considered, congratulations," I said, "I'm sure he or she will bring you as much joy as Elincia."

Saria was quiet for a long time before she looked over at me and smiled. It seemed forced, but her manner was gracious just the same.

"Thank you," she whispered.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ralph look at Saria with a hint of concern. That was when I knew something was amiss between the two of them. Even so, supper went on without a hitch. The food was incredible as I knew it would be, but the conversation was stilted, with Ralph speaking more to me, as Saria remained more in tune with her thoughts. There were times when Ralph would engage her, but Saria only responded with short quips or one word answers. I was in no place to tell her how to respond to her husband, but she seemed to be taking her discontent a token too far in my opinion. Ralph apologized, and since she _was_ pregnant, why hide the news? It wasn't as if everyone wasn't going to eventually find out anyway. Even so, I realized then I was starting to act like Gertrude with my thought process. I didn't want to be judgmental on something I had very little insight on. As such, when dinner was over, I helped Saria clear the table, while Ralph cared for Elincia and took her upstairs to her room. Saria was quiet as she washed the dishes and put them away. I went and swept the floor, but kept my eyes on her when I sensed she was ready to break her silence.

It was only a moment later.

"Why does he do that?" she asked suddenly.

I stopped sweeping at her utterance.

"Why does he do what?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Speak for me, announce me like I'm a prize or something," she said.

I raised my brows at her honesty.

"I don't think he means to," I replied, "I think he does so because he's proud of you, because he's so in love with you and is happy with you."

She rolled her eyes at my reply, and for some odd reason, tears filled her eyes. She surprised me with her next disclosure.

"I know that," she whispered, "he's so kind and generous to me that I feel unworthy of him."

I studied her for a moment.

"Then why are you upset?" I asked gently.

She shook her head, then looked over at me and wiped her tears away.

"It's nothing I'm just complicating things," she said, which was surprising, "I'm just being stupid."

I frowned at her description of herself.

"Saria stop talking about yourself like that," I scolded mildly, "you're not stupid."

She looked over at me.

"I might as well be if I'm getting upset at something like this, right?" she replied. "He deserves someone like you. Someone who is smart, beautiful, and who understands him on a much deeper level."

My eyes widened at her words.

"Saria…" I trailed, unable to find the right reply.

She gave me a quick once over.

"I heard the two of you talking," she said, "you're perfect for him."

Her disclosure left me a little shaken, but I had to respond to that.

"But he didn't want me," I said simply, "he wanted you, he loves you. Whether you realize it or not, there's something about you that is special Saria. I see it now, just as Ralph sees it. Don't push him away because you feel insecure."

She swallowed hard.

"It's so hard," she whispered, "he's so perfect."

I shook my head.

"No one is perfect," I replied, "not even Ralph."

She acted as if she didn't hear me.

"I just need to be better for him and Elincia," she said more to herself than to me.

"You're fine the way you are," I insisted, "stop putting yourself down."

She disagreed with me.

"That's kind, but you're wrong," she said.

I paused for a moment.

"I figured you'd say as much," I replied, "why are you so hard on yourself?"

She shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand," she said.

I called her bluff.

"Try me," I said.

Saria stared at me for a long time before turning away.

"You're very kind Romani," she said, "and I wouldn't expect you to say otherwise, but you know as well as I that Ralph is brilliant while I'm lacking."

I then stared at her belly.

"Are you saying these thing because you're scared of being a mother again?" she asked. "Is that why you're being so hard on yourself?"

Her throat tightened.

"A little, but it's more complicated than that," she said.

I stared at her for a moment.

"Why is it more complicated?" I asked.

She never answered that question.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

There was a brief silence between us, when a moment later I broke it.

"Well, I for one think you have a lot to be grateful for," I said, "your new bundle of joy is one aspect, while your beautiful family is another. Please cheer up Saria."

Saria looked over at me thoughtfully for a minute before she cut her eyes to her belly and rubbed it.

"Perhaps… perhaps you're right," she trailed, "perhaps I do need to be more grateful. My babies deserve the best their mommy can be."

I nodded and attempted to smile.

"That's the spirit," I said.

After that, there another silence between us, and I began to feel a little guilty. Considering everything I revealed to Lady Bathory, I was hardly in a position to act as an advisor. I knew sooner or later I was going to have to reveal what I had done to clear my conscience. My hope was that no permanent damage would ensue as a result of my deceit, but I knew there would be some fallout. It would be unreasonable for me to believe that actions would have no immediate consequences. It was then I looked over my shoulder to the stairwell to see if Ralph was still upstairs with Elincia. He was, and I needed to take advantage of this opportunity to speak with Saria alone and confess everything I had done.

"Do you have any plans after you are done with cleaning the dishes?" I asked suddenly.

Saria turned and looked at me surprised.

"Besides retiring for the night, no," she replied.

I nodded, then went to ask my question.

"Do you think Ralph would mind if you came with me for a little while?" I inquired out of the blue.

Saria unsurprisingly gave me a slight offhanded look.

"Why?" she asked.

I pursed my lips together and avoided her eyes for a second.

"I have something I need to discuss with you in private," I whispered.

The surprise never left her face, and for a moment, there was a hint of suspicion there.

"Regarding what?" she asked.

I hardly knew how to answer that question, except in a straightforward fashion.

"I can't speak on it here," I replied, "I just need for you to trust me when I say it's important."

The look of astonishment never left her face. She looked to the stairwell to see if Ralph was nearby listening, but saw that we were still alone. She looked uneasy. However, in a minute decision, she then nodded and headed upstairs.

"Alright," she replied, "let me go talk to Ralph really quickly and I should be back shortly."

I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, "I'll meet you outside on your porch."

Afterwards, Saria headed upstairs, while I headed out the front door. I put the broom away first and made sure the kitchen was tidy before leaving. When I was outside waiting for Saria, suddenly my nervousness mounted. I wasn't sure how this was going to end, and knowing that Saria was pregnant again, I felt even worse. If anything happened as a result of my idiocy, I would never forgive myself. A moment later, I heard the front door open and Saria joined me on the porch. She had a beige shawl wrapped around her head and shoulders, ready for the walk.

I wanted to make sure she was clear to go.

"Is everything okay with Ralph?" I asked.

Saria had an indifferent look on her face.

"He wanted to come, but he understood," she replied, "I think he just hates being out of the know."

I nodded.

"That's that physician's intuition he has," I replied, "we're told to develop and hone it in medical school."

She grinned at my explanation, but had a hypothesis of her own.

"Or he has a certain family trait," she joked.

I looked at her surprised, but then giggled. She did make a good point.

"You know," I started, "I love Gertrude, Ralph and their parents, but you do have a point, they are a bit nosy."

Saria then giggled at my summation, and looked past me to the road.

"We better get going before it gets too late," she said.

I nodded.

"Absolutely," I replied.

We then left the porch and headed down the main road to North Castle Town Square.

"So," she asked after a few minutes, "where are we going?"

I should have expected the question.

"Hylia's Tavern," I replied.

At hearing the destination, Saria made a face.

"I know that's a budding spot for young people and plutocrats, but I don't care for it," she said, "it's not really my scene."

I could understand her points.

"Would you like to go someplace else?" I asked.

She stopped for a moment and thought about it.

"How about just a stroll in the square?" she suggested. "We don't have to go to a tavern or pub."

I nodded.

"That works," I replied.

With the change in plans, we headed for the north square just the same. However, instead of heading to Hylia's Tavern, we stayed in the main marketplace. Pretty much everything was closed now, with only a few late night locales being open. I looked up at the clock tower and was surprised to see it was close to eleven pm.

"Where did the day go?" I asked absently.

Saria grinned.

"I ask that every day," she said, "time always seems to fly by."

I nodded.

"True," I replied.

Saria then cut her eyes to me from the clock tower. Her disposition was still a bit guarded.

"So…" she trailed, "what's going on?"

At hearing her utterance, I was quiet for a long time and took in a deep sigh. My nervousness returned when I turned to face her. When she met my eyes, there was a hint of suspicion there, and though we got along splendidly for the past few months, I could understand her look of distrust. It was then I decided to start the conversation with that very misgiving.

"I know it took you a moment to trust me," I divulged, "and I'm grateful to you for that."

Saria gave me a quick once over.

"Ralph… Ralph told me you wanted to be make amends," she replied, "I was willing to give you a chance because he said you were sincere."

I nodded.

"I was," I said honestly.

She raised a brow.

"Has anything changed?" she asked.

I deserved that.

"No," I replied, "that's why I'm here now."

She studied my face for a moment.

"Romani… what's going on?" she asked finally.

I avoided her eyes for a moment and looked around. The only persons walking about the square were the guards patrolling and a few couples leaving taverns or pubs. I then turned back to her and became more forthcoming.

"I wasn't initially honest with you," I said, while lowering my voice, "my intentions weren't always pure."

Saria didn't look surprised.

"Because of your feelings for Ralph, right?" she guessed.

I blushed involuntarily and looked to the ground.

"It wasn't just because of him," I whispered. "It was everything: it was his family, it was his sister, it was me not knowing you, it was me being jealous –it was everything."

She took in a deep sigh.

"I understand because Gertrude is your best friend," she said. "She expected better for her brother, and naturally you were that woman. I don't blame her for wanting the best for her brother. However, I do love Ralph, and though I'm not perfect, I am going to better myself for him."

I felt terrible that she had to disclose that.

"Saria you're a brilliant homemaker," I said, "I could never do it with the ease you do."

She grinned.

"I'm sure you'd do just fine," she said, "it's kind of an innate intuition to keep a home."

I wasn't so sure about that.

"If that were the case there would be no need for a governess college," I joked.

Saria did giggle at that.

"You do have a point," she replied.

I then took a step forward.

"Look, my point is I was wrong for being deceitful," I said.

Saria nodded.

"I appreciate your honesty," she replied, "it's no easy thing telling the truth the way you did."

I wasn't done.

"There's… there's more," I whispered.

At my tone, Saria gave me another offhanded look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I took in another sigh and prayed for courage.

"There… there was another more calculated reason I came to visit you," I started.

Saria took a step back at that.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I mean I made a deal with someone to spy on you," I whispered.

Saria's eyes widened and she took another step back.

"You-you what?!" she whispered back.

I felt my throat tighten.

"I did," I continued, "I was so jealous, I had no idea what I was doing at the time."

Saria's breathing quickened.

"But why?" she demanded. "Why would you do such a thing?"

I had no answer.

"I was a fool," I said, "she told me I was doing her a great service, but I knew there was a catch."

Saria seemed more enamored with the gender I just disclosed.

"She?" she repeated. "The person who asked to spy on me was a woman?"

I paused for a moment, then finally nodded.

"Yes," I whispered, "it was Lady Bathory."

All the blood looked like it drained from her face.

"Lady Bathory?" she whispered.

I nodded, feeling terrible.

"But I couldn't do it anymore," I whispered, "I couldn't spy on you anymore knowing how I started seeing you as my friend. I truly care for you, I really do. Elincia and Ralph would be absolutely lost without you, so I had to tell you this because my conscience wouldn't allow me to just stride idly by with it anymore."

Saria was dumbstruck for a minute.

"Lady… Bathory…" she whispered in disbelief.

I then walked up to her and took hold of her hands.

"Oh I'm so sorry," my voice was breaking. "I should have known better. I knew she was a mischievous woman, but I had no idea she would be so keenly interested in you."

Saria still looked to be in shock, but she finally got her bearings together.

"Did you tell Ralph this?" she asked suddenly.

I quickly shook my head.

"I didn't because the person I betrayed was you," I said, "I had to come clean with you first."

Saria then usurped me.

"You mustn't tell Ralph," she said abruptly, "this would only worry him more."

I was surprised hearing this from her.

"But Saria-" I tried.

"Promise me," she interrupted.

I saw the determination in her eyes and immediately nodded.

"I-I promise," I stammered.

She got quiet for a long moment and looked away. I was desperate now to know what she was thinking.

"Saria…" I trailed, not knowing what to say.

She seemed lost in her thoughts.

"What could she possibly want to know?" she was talking more to herself than to me.

I looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"Saria?" I asked.

She then shook her head at my voice and turned her attention back to me.

"Listen," she said quietly, "this conversation stays between the two of us, do you understand?"

I was surprised that this was her reaction instead of the inverse. However, I simply nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

Saria looked off blankly again and got lost in her thoughts. I was intrigued by her reaction. Something about her looked more confident, as if there were a mysterious nature abruptly clouding her features. I had always seen her as a simple peasant girl, but in this moment she appeared as a confident woman… very confident.

"I must go," she said softly, "will you be safe getting home alone?"

I looked at her taken aback, but nodded. I should have been asking her such a question. She was the pregnant one here.

"My house is only a few alleyways from here," I replied.

She then cut her eyes to me.

"Go home and do so quickly," she said, "and thank you for your honesty. You're… you're a better woman than me Romani."

My eyes widened with surprise, but before I could answer, Saria let my hands go and headed back in the direction of her home. I stared after her befuddled, wishing I knew what was going on in her head. She seemed hurried, but confident in her steps. She looked truly shocked that I mentioned Lady Bathory, but she didn't seem stunned in the way of fear. It was more as if she knew the noble in some way, but I didn't know how. I hoped for my conscience to be clear, but my guilt for some reason deepened. She said not to utter a word to Ralph, and I wouldn't, but I could only keep that promise if nothing happened to her. If something happened to Saria, I would have to renege. I would have to tell Ralph. Lady Bathory was dangerous, very dangerous. I heard stories about her being into the arcane esoteric world of Hyrule, but I never paid it much thought. Now I would have to, because it might potentially cause harm to a dear friend. When Saria was no longer in my sights I looked up at the heavens.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm so sorry Saria."

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
